Harry Potter y la piedra del tiempo
by Lynx-Luna
Summary: FIC TERMINADO es el quinto año en Hogwarts, y salvo el retorno de Voldemort nada parece estar fuera de lo normal... hasta que el poder del tiempo se revela para cambiar el curso de la historia.
1. Suenyo

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa__, soy Luna, o Paula, o como queráis llamarme. Este es mi primer fic, bastante largo, pero creo que os gustará... por lo menos sé que mi idea es original ^^'. La historia transcurre bastante lentamente y es larga, por lo que quizá os cueste meteros en ella desde el principio. De todas formas os animo a leer, pues me parece una idea muy buena. En fin, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y a ver si podéis dejar revis al final del capi!!! ;-)._

**1.Sueño******

La lluvia caía suavemente sobre el asfalto. Harry miró a su alrededor

            tratando de encontrar algún detalle que le sonara familiar en aquel lugar                      

Era una calle larga y estrecha, de casas viejas y mal distribuidas que parecian haber sido colocadas al azar sin ninguna clase de gusto ni orden determinado. Unas cuantas farolas de luz mortecina iluminaban la calle con un resplandor azulado que daban a todo un aspecto de infinita tristeza. El cielo estaba negro y ninguna estrella brillaba en él debido a las nubes que lo cubrían. Harry no

tenia ni idea de donde estaba, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo esencialmente importante, pensó, era hallar un lugar para guarecerse de la lluvia, así que echó a andar por esa calle desconocida. 

— " Este lugar parece hecho adrede para que uno se moje" —pensó Harry con fastidio—. 

— Por más que miró no pudo encontrar un solo portal donde meterse.

Siguió andando pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando una extraña figura 

apareció justo delante de sus ojos. Harry se pasó la mano por la frente tratan

do de apartar las gotas de lluvia que le caían sobre las gafas dificultándole la

visión, pero aun así le fue imposible distinguir el rostro de la figura, pues se hallaba oculto en las sombras por un gran sombrero negro. 

—" Será un muggle?" — Se dijo Harry —.

De pronto y sin previo aviso el hombre sacó un revolver y apuntó directamente al corazón de Harry. Aquello no tenía  mucho sentido pero Harry no era tan tonto como para quedarse tranquilo mientras alguien le apuntaba  con un revolver. Sin duda alguna aquel tipo era un muggle así que en cierto modo Harry tenía ventaja sobre él. Sin dudar ni un instante sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo paralizante. La varita comenzó a zumbar de una forma extraña y de repente despidió un rayo amarillo que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el muggle. Lo que sucedió entonces fue completamente inesperado. El rayo casi había alcanzado al muggle, un palmo más y lo habría tocado, pero en ese mismo instante el rayo de luz se desintegró en numerosas chispas amarillas que salieron despedidas en todas direcciones sin causar el más mínimo daño al hombre que permaneció completamente inalterable.

Harry se quedó embobado mirando su varita sin entender absolutamente nada y de pronto se dio cuenta de su situación. Estaba en mitad de una calle desierta con un loco apuntándole con un revolver y sin capacidad de defenderse, pero entonces… fue tan solo un instante, un simple segundo en el que Harry pudo distinguir los ojos de aquel hombre, pero bastó para captar todo el odio que despedían. Un odio imposible de describir, un odio dirigido a él sin posibilidad de discusión, pero ¿por qué?. Harry no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando pues lo siguiente que vio fue un rápido resplandor acompañado por el sonido indiscutible de un disparo, luego todo se volvió negro.

Harry se despertó. Eran todavía las seis de la mañana y en la casa todo era silencio. Se incorporó pensando en el extraño sueño que acababa de tener.

Completamente absurdo, sin embargo…No, no podía ser real. Se acostó de nuevo tratando de dormirse pero no lo consiguió hasta una hora más tarde lo que le proporcionó una sola hora de sueño intranquilo.

***************************************************************

_Bueno, Esto ha sido todo!!! Un poco corto, ya lo sé, pero es que es el primer capítulo y debía contener únicamente el sueño. En fin, le dedico este primer capi a May potter, quien me animó diciéndome que mi idea era muy buena y a Lora Chang que empezó su primer fic poco antes que yo ^__^. Nada más por ahora!!!!_

_Gracias por leer._


	2. Vuelta a empezar

**2. ****Vuelta a empezar**

El Sol de mediodía caía con fuerza sobre Privet Drive. El ambiente veraniego se respiraba en cada rincón y un delicioso olor a tarta de frambuesa inundaba el jardín de los Dursley.Harry aspiró con fuerza el aroma y notó como le rugían las tripas.

-"Otra de las tartas de tía Petunia".- Pensó Harry-.

Tía Petunia había pasado el último mes practicando con un libro de recetas que le habían regalado al comprar una sartén de lujo antiadhesión.Hasta Harry había tenido el honor de probar sus tartas. Esto había hecho que Dudley estuviera de mejor humor y no se metiera tanto con su primo. Las tartas eran su plato favorito junto con las hamburguesas,los perritos, la pasta, el chocolate… Por su parte Harry había pasado un verano bastante aceptable salvo por alguna o dos rabietas de tío Vernon que estaba bastante irritable debido a las amenazas de su sobrino con respecto a Sirius.. De todas maneras Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar que unos idiotas como los Dursley le pisaran la felicidad, después de todo hoy era su cumpleaños. ¡ Su cumpleaños!. Casi lo había olvidado. Hoy cumplia 15. Ya era todo un adolescente ( quien lo pillara… n_n' ).Harry se levantó y se sacudió la hierba de los pantalones. Llevaba cerca de una hora tumbado en el jardín perdido en sus pensamientos. No había tenido una buena noche, había tenido un sueño rarísimo y para colmo, incomprensible.

-Da igual -se dijo- Será mejor que vaya dentro a ver si me mandan alguna lechuza.

Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y la abrió de un empujón.

-Aparta.-Rebuznó tío Vernon que salía en ese momento empujando a Harry hacia un lado con su barrigón.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Harry con un considerable esfuerzo por ser amable.

-No te importa. Piérdete un rato para que pueda vivir en paz durante unos minutos.

Harry decidió ignorar la "amable" contestación de su tío y entró en la casa donde su primo veía un estúpido programa de televisión. Subió las escaleras y se tumbó en la cama con su libro de los Chudley-Cannons entre las manos hasta que se hizo la hora de comer.

Harry se comió su frugal ración sin hacer demasiado caso ni a sus tíos ni a su primo, aunque costaba ignorarle con esos horribles ruídos de masticación que surgían de su apestosa boca de cerdito. Luego tía Petunia sacó su pastel de frambuesas del que todos disfrutaron.Había que reconocer que no era mala cocinera.Harry se escabuyó en cuanto pudo de la mesa y subió a su cuarto. Sabía que sus lechuzas no podían tardar. Miró a Hedwig que permanecía aburrida en el interior de su jaula.

-No te preocupes - Le dijo Harry acariciándola a través de los barrotes - espero tener pronto un trabajo para tí.

No se equivocaba. A penas unos minutos después un ligero ulular le dio a entender que alquien esperaba detrás de la ventana. Nada más abrirla tres lechuzas irrumpieron en la habitación discretamente, por fortuna. Harry reconoció a Pigwidgeon que llevaba tres paquetes que, para su alivio , no abultaban demasiado. Otra debía ser de Sirius y la última de Hogwarts.

Harry abrió primero la carta de Hogwarts que llevaba la lista de materiales del colegio. Nada nuevo. Era muy parecida a la del año anterior pero los títulos de los libros eran diferentes. Luego abrió el paquete de Sirius con los dedos temblorosos por la emoción. Esa emoción que se siente al abrir un regalo y que Harry sentía muy pocas veces al año. El papel de colores cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto un surtido de caramelos mágicos de todas las clases posibles. Incluso algunas que Harry no había visto. Luego leyó la carta de Sirius que decía:

Querido Harry:

No creas que me he olvidado de tu cumpleaños. Siento no poder regalarte algo mejor pero dada mi situación no me convenía gastar mucho dinero. Podría llamar la atención. De todas formas sé que lo comprenderás. ¿ Cómo estás pasando el verano?. Supongo que esos tíos tuyos no te molestarán demasiado ¿ verdad ? Si lo hacen ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Mira, ya sé que esto no te parecerá bien pero no quiero que vayas a casa de tu amigo Ron este verano. Entre muggles serás menos localizable para Voldemort y sus mortífagos.¿ Está claro?. Por favor Harry, 

no hagas nada de lo que tenga que preocuparme. Tu padrino :

                               SIRIUS

Harry dejó la nota de Sirius algo decepcionado. Sabía por experiencia que contradecir a Sirius no solía ser muy inteligente, pero pasar todo el verano con los Dursley…

          -No iré - se dijo Harry - no quiero preocupar a Sirius y para ser sincero, tengo miedo                    

Era cierto. No convenía hacerse el valiente. No ahora. Harry no soportaba a los Dursley pero tampoco era tonto. Ya había arriesgado la vida bastante durante cuatro años.

Ahora tocaba el turno a los paquetes de Pigwidgeon. Abrió uno que por la letra del sobre que lo acompañaba, dedujo que era de Hermione. Dentro había una especie de pegatina, o de imán…o quizá una mezcla de las dos cosas. Harry no tenía  ni idea de lo que era pero pensó que se lo aclararía la nota que iba dentro del sobre. Esta decía:

Hola  Harry :

Esto que te regalo es un delator. Si se lo pones a algo que aprecies, la próxima vez que alguien lo coja sin tu permiso, empezará a gritar y delatará a la persona. Pensé que podría  serte útil. Te lo he enviado con Pig porque estoy en la madriguera con Ron. Sabes, Harry, sería mejor que no vinieras este año por lo de Voldemort, No te lo tomes a mal. Hasta pronto.

                                                          HERMIONE

-No te preocupes Hermione, no voy a ir.- Dijo Harry con tristeza. Luego guardó el delator con el resto de sus cosas mágicas. Hermione siempre tan práctica. Ahora le tocaba a Ron. Abrió el paquete rápidamente y sacó lo que parecían unas gafas de sol. Las patillas eran de color rojo oscuro con adornos dorados.Los colores de Gryffindor, muy acertado Ron. Después miró los cristales que parecían negros a simple vista, pero que si los exponías a la luz se podían ver todos los colores del arcoiris  danzando de un lado para otro. Como cuando miras una pompa de jabón a trasluz. Harry se las puso y de repente, tras un súbito resplandor, se vio a si mismo descendiendo por una pendiente nevada a toda velocidad y subido en un snowboard. Podía notar perfectamente la luz de un resplandeciente Sol dándole en la cara y distingur con toda claridad el imponente paisaje del fondo. Por la impresión, Harry se tiró hacia atrás y las gafas se le deslizaron por la nariz. De nuevo estaba en su habitación de Privet Drive, tumbado en la cama y con el corazón a cien por hora. Tomó la nota de Ron y la leyó preguntándose qué clase de regalo era aquel.

¡ Buenas harry!

¿Te gusta mi regalo? Son unas gafas de hiper-visión. Cada vez que te las pongas te verás haciendo una cosa diferente. Fred asegura que una vez vio un partido de quiditch con ellas, ¡ y en directo!, espero que te gusten. ¿Qué has hecho este verano? Que sepas que estas invitado a mi casa. Hermione dice que no es seguro, pero ya la conoces, es una exagerada. La semana que viene iremos al callejón Diagon, así que pasaremos a por tí y después de comprar los materiales vendrás a mi casa.¿Te parece bien?. Si es así enviame la respuesta con Hedwig.

                                                               RON

Harry dejó las gafas con remordimiento. Seguro que habían costado mucho dinero, ¿ por qué Ron siempre invertía más dinero en Harry que en síi mismo?. Siempre había sido así. Harry se sentía en deuda con los Weasley.

Cogió pergamino y pluma y se puso a escribir la contestación. Pensaba ir al callejón Diagon, pero no a la Madriguera. Abrió la ventana y dejó ir a Hedwig y a las otras lechuzas. Luego se concentró en sus regalos. 

-"Increíbles"- pensó - " Realmente increíbles". Y a pesar del remordimiento no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

  



	3. El espiritu de cuarto menguante

_Hola, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Procuro subirlos bastante seguidos, pero también es bueno dejar tiempo para que los leais.¿Que os han parecido hasta ahora? Espero que hos hayan gustado. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. ¡¡¡Dejar review!!! ^_^_

**3. ****El espíritu de cuarto menguante**

Es sorprendente lo lento que pasa el tiempo cuando estás impaciente por que llegue un día determinado. Harry no era una excepción. El tiempo en casa de los Dursley parecía haberse detenido para él. Quería que llegara cuanto antes el lunes de la semana siguiente, pues Ron le había dicho vía lechuza que lo recogería ese día para ir al callejón Diagon a las cinco . Pero ese maldito lunes no llegaba, no llegaba…Y de pronto una mañana, cuando fue a mirar el calendario descubrió que por fin había llegado su querido lunes.Preparó su túnica de mago para no llamar la atención, pero aparte de eso no necesitaba nada más. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar hasta que se hicieran las cinco. Qué emocionante. Si por lo menos tuviera algo interesante que hacer…Sacó su Saeta de Fuego de debajo de la cama y la sostuvo durante varios minutos, acariciándola, girándola lentamente, analizando cada centímetro de su superficie en busca de alguna mota de polvo, alguna mancha que limpiar…nada. Siempre era igual. Parecía que su escoba repeliera la suciedad de alguna forma especial. La Saeta de Fuego, la mejor escoba voladora del mundo, si tan solo pudiera…no, jamás. Si se pusiera a volar sobre Privet Drive seguramente acabaría en la comisaría y sus tíos lo tendrían a pan y agua durante el resto de su vida. O peor aún, lo enviarían a un reformatorio y no podría volver a Hogwarts. No valía la pena correr ese riesgo.No tuvo más remedio que guardarla y contentarse con comerse las uñas. Decidió bajar al salón donde su primo seguía con su interminable sesión televisiva. Al ver a Harry se revolvió incómodo en su asiento mirándolo con ojos de corderito asustado (o debería decir cerdito? n_n) Harry se sentó delante de la tele sin prestarle la más mínima atención. La verdad era que desde que su primo le respetaba tanto, resultaba un poco decepcionante. Dudley había demostrado no ser más que un cobarde gordo y tonto. Harry decidió pincharle un poco.

—Oye, Dudley, no me gusta este programa. Cámbialo.—Harry procuró poner voz autoritaria (bastante difícil si a la vez intentas aguantarte la risa)—.

—No tengo por qué obedecer tus órdenes.—Dijo Dudley haciendo un acopio de valor impensable en él—.

—No te conviene enfadarme, Dudley. Pásame ahora mismo el mando a distancia.

—¡No quiero! —Dudley parecía realmente asustado—.

—¡Tú lo has querido! Abracadabrapatade…

—¡MAMAAAAAA!

Dudley salió corriendo como si le hubieran puesto un petardo en el culo. Acto seguido apareció tío Vernon en el salón, rojo como un tomate.

—¡Tú! ¡Anormal! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi Dudders?.

Parecía realmente enfadado. Harry pensó que enfadarlo equivalía a perderse su visita al callejón Diagon. Eso no podía permitirlo.

—Perdona tío Vernon, ha sido sin querer. Me quedaré en mi habitación sin hacer ruído hasta que venga mi amigo Ron. Si quieres, claro.

Vernon esperaba cualquier cosa menos una reacción como esa. Durante varios segundos pareció meditar la respuesta.  


  —bueno…vale… —dijo al fin— haz lo que quieras…¡Pero sal de mi vista!—obviamente, su capacidad intelectual no daba para más—.

  —Vale, tío Vernon.

Harry salió del salón aguantándose la risa a duras penas. Quizá no tendría que preocuparse más por sus tíos. La cuestión era saber cómo tratarlos.

*      *      *

  Desplazarse hasta el callejón Diagon no fue precisamente de lo más cómodo. Hermione, apoyada por los señores Weasley, había tenido la prudente idea de utilizar un coche muggle para el transporte. Ron no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero no tuvo más remedio que conformarse. Dentro del coche iban totalmente apretados Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny y los señores Weasley. Harry había agradecido el detalle del coche al principio, ya que sus tíos no dijeron nada, paro al cabo de una hora de viaje, aquello era prácticamente insoportable.

—¿Cómo vais chicos?—preguntó el señor Weasley con jovialidad—.

—¿Tú que crees papá?—respondió Fred—¡Ay, Ron! ¡Shájame el cfodo  é la foca!

—Perdón.—dijo Ron echándose a un lado—¿Queda  mucho papá?

—¡No! Si ya hemos llegado prácticamente.

Era cierto. A penas un cuarto de hora después ya estaban en "El Caldero Chorreante" abriendo la entrada al callejón Diagon. Harry se sorprendió de verlo tan vacío, pero claro, eran las seis y media de la tarde y a esa hora la gente ya solía estar en casa.

—¡Bueno! ¡Aquí estamos otra vez!—dijo la señora Weasley—Menos mal que no nos han puesto una multa. Lo del coche ha sido un disparate. En fin, chicos, Vayamos a Gringotts antes que nada.

Rápidamente, se dirigieron al banco mágico y sacaron el dinero necesario. Luego se pusieron a deliberar qué hacer primero.

—Vale, ¿dónde vamos primero?—preguntó Ginny—.

—Vayamos a Flourish y Blotts antes que nada. Luego ya tendremos tiempo de dar una vuelta.—sugirió Hermione—.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Al cabo de un momento, los ocho entraban en la vieja librería que se hallaba prácticamente vacía a aquellas horas. Tan solo tuvieron que esperar su turno tras una señora que se dio bastante prisa, así que no hubo problemas. Un poco después cada uno cargaba con su bolsa llena de los libros respectivos. 

—¿No podían pedir unos libros más ligeros?—protestó George mientras trataba de levantar su bolsa llena de enormes tomos tamaño enciclopedia.

—Deja de quejarte.—le reprendió la señora Weasley— y ve a comprar lo que te falte. Eso va por ti también Fred.

—¿Es que aún tenéis que comprar algo más?—preguntó Harry—a nosotros sólo nos pedían libros nuevos.

—Ya, claro. Pero nosotros estamos en otro curso. Ese nariz ganchuda de Snape nos ha pedido un kit de pociones de nivel superior. ¡Cómo si no fueran caros! Y eso no es todo, además…

—Venga Fred, vámonos ya, antes de que mamá nos heche a patadas de aquí.

George cogió a su hermano del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la tienda.   

—Vámonos a dar una vuelta nosotros también—dijo Ron—.

Apenas dijo esto Ron, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de la tienda y entró el ser más raro que Harry hubiera visto nunca. Era aproximadamente de su misma estatura, aunque algo más bajo, pero desde luego tenía mucha más edad que ellos. Tenía la piel muy pálida con un ligero tono azulado. Sus ojos eran enormes y de un intenso color ámbar, sus orejas algo puntiagudas y su nariz larga y afilada. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en él era su pelo. No muy largo pero sí muy enredado y de un intenso color rojo. Parecía que tuviera la cabeza en llamas. Caminaba con movimientos rápidos y algo furtivos. Parecía evitar que se fijaran en él. Se dirigió al mostrador y se encaró con el dependiente.   

—Ya sabes lo que quiero. No me hagas perder mucho tiempo. El tiempo es lo más valioso del mundo así que date prisa. 

Habló con una voz aguda e inexpresiva.  

El dependiente se metió un momento en lo que parecía el almacén de la tienda y volvió con un pequeño libro de color verde en las manos. Harry no pudo leer el título pues el extraño ser lo cogió rápidamente.

—¿Es éste verdad? —dijo—  No te habrás equivocado, ¿eh?.

—Es éste sin duda. Me costó mucho encontrarlo, apenas si existen ejemplares.

—Bueno, pues eso espero. Al jefe no le haría gracia que le llevara un libro equivocado.

El ser guardó el libro en uno de sus bolsillos.

—¿Y bien?—Preguntó el dependiente—.

—Y bien ¿qué?...¡Oh! ¡Claro! — El personaje sonrió burlón— ¡Casi se me olvida!.

Acto seguido sacó una bolsa muy pesada llena de monedas de oro y la dejó en el mostrador. El dependiente la cogió y la sopesó, la abrió, la examinó, sacó algunas monedas que efectivamente eran de oro macizo y las miró detenidamente hasta que quedó satisfecho.

—Bien, bien…no está mal…para ser el principio.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué principio?— el ser parecía exasperado.— ¿Es que aún quedan plazos por pagar?

—Si, claro, ¿es que no sabes lo caro que es ese ejemplar? Si no me traes otros dos sacos cómo ese tendrás que devolvérmelo. Díselo a tu jefe sea quien sea. De todas formas ya debe de saberlo.

—¡¿Quiere decir qué tengo que volver?! ¡Malditos humanos! ¡Siempre complicando las cosas! ¡Este es el último trabajo que hago para ellos! En cuanto acabe esta semana me voy y no vuelvo. ¡Maldita sea!

Diciendo esto dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda sin reparar si quiera en Harry y los Weasley. Un sonoro portazo anunció su rápida salida. El dependiente guardó el dinero y se enjugó el sudor de la frente. Parecía muy cansado.

—Voy a tener que pedirles que se marchen—dijo— estoy a punto de cerrar.

—Si, desde luego, pero, ¿me permite una pregunta?—dijo el señor Weasley—.

—Por supuesto. Dígame.

—¿Es normal ver espíritus de cuarto menguante por aquí? No sabía nada. Y fíjese que trabajo en el ministerio.

—Lo sé señor Weasley. —El dependiente sonrió— Pero éste es especial, en cierto modo. Se mezcla con los humanos de vez en cuando. Creo que tiene debilidad por el dinero. O por cualquier otra cosa valiosa, pero no presta atención a ningún otro asunto de los humanos. Por eso es el ser idóneo para un encargo cómo el que le han hecho.

—¿Ese libro?

—El viejo libro de las runas, sí. Completamente inútil si no sabes descifrarlo, pero contiene hechizos de magia antigua muy interesantes. Creo que es de la época de los fundadores. 

—Bueno, gracias, eso era todo. No le molesto más. Vámonos chicos.

—que tengan un buen día, señores.

Harry, Hermione y los Weasley salieron de la tienda bastante intrigados. Ginny no perdió el tiempo. Nada más estuvieron fuera le preguntó a su padre:

—Papá, ¿qué es un espíritu de cuarto menguante? Nunca había visto uno.

—Sí, —añadió Hermione— yo tampoco he leído nada acerca de ellos.

—Bueno…son unos seres difíciles de comprender. La verdad es que no sé mucho acerca de ellos, nunca se mezclan con los humanos. Ya veis que éste es un caso especial. Normalmente sólo se preocupan de sus propios asuntos y no hacen ningún caso a los demás. Son unos seres solitarios. Además, sólo salen cuando la Luna está en cuarto menguante, de ahí su nombre.

—¿Y dónde están el resto del tiempo? —preguntó Harry—.

—Nadie lo sabe. Hay miles de conjeturas sobre eso. Ya digo que son unos seres muy raros.

—Bueno, bueno, —dijo la señora Weasley— deejémonos de cháchara y vámonos. Se está haciendo tarde y Harry tiene que volver a casa. No es seguro quedarse por aquí a estas horas.

Harry iba a replicar pero en ese momento aparecieron los gemelos Weasley cargados con material del colegio.

—¡Hey! ¡Aquí estamos! ¿Qué es esto una reunión? ¿Nos hemos perdido algo interesante?

Ron le dio un codazo a Harry y le susurró:

—Si supieran lo que se han perdido…

Momentos después todos se encontraban dentro del coche apretujados de nuevo. Y lo peor era que los gemelos no paraban de quejarse por no haber visto al espíritu.

—¡Podíais habernos avisado! —protestó Fred—.

—Sí, ahora no podremos ver uno nunca más. — continuó George—.

—¡Callaos de una vez y no me obliguéis a tiraros del coche! —gritó la señora Weasley—.

Harry sonrió. Comenzaba a echar de menos las discusiones entre la señora Weasley y los gemelos. Ahora tendría que esperar todo un mes hasta verlos de nuevo y ni siquiera había podido hablar tranquilamente con ellos. Lamentó no haber preguntado por Bill y Charlie.

Tampoco había agradecido a Ron y Hermione sus regalos de cumpleaños. Pero ahora ya no podía, habian llegado a Privet Drive. Harry fue el único que no se alegró al salir del coche.

—No puedo creer que vaya a pasar todo el verano aquí.—dijo al bajar—.

—Ya lo sé cariño pero es lo mejor. —La señora Weasley le dio un beso en la mejilla. — cuídate.

—¡Adiós Harry! ¡Piensa en Hogwarts! —El señor Weasley agitaba la mano desde el coche—.

—¡Nos vemos Harry! —Ron , Hermione y los hijos Weasley se despedían de él a grito pelado—.

De pronto el coche arrancó y Harry se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba. Luego se dirigió a la puerta y llamó al timbre.

—"aquí estoy otra vez" —pensó— "sólo será un mes más".

Pero él sabía lo largo que puede resultar un mes cuando estás impaciente por que se acabe.

_Espero que os haya gustado. Pienso que me ha quedado especialmente bien. De todas formas siempre podéis darme vuestra opinión y acepto todo tipo de críticas (siempre que sean constructivas, no destructivas) así que ya sabéis ¡¡¡¡Dejad review!!!!. ^_^._


	4. De nuevo en casa

_Aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Espero no haber tardado mucho, de todas formas sé que os gustará.Por fin vuelven a Hogwarts! Pero no os entretengo más. A leer!! ;-)._

**4. De nuevo en casa**

El andén nueve y tres cuartos estaba lleno a rebosar. La gente salía de todas partes, corrían, se empujaban, gritaban, reían…todos parecían tremendamente contentos. Algunas personas subían ya al expreso de Hogwarts, que era tan rojo como siempre y no paraba de expulsar vapor por su enorme chimenea con estruendosos resoplidos. Parecía quejarse por el trabajo extra que tendría que realizar. Harry pensó si no tendría vida realmente. Tiró de su enorme baúl cargado de trastos y echó a andar por el andén buscando caras conocidas. Hedwig ululaba sonoramente, contenta de regresar al mundo mágico dónde gozaba de gran libertad. Harry pensó en hacerla callar, pero finalmente la dejó en paz. De todas formas había ya tanto ruido en el andén que los gritos de Hedwig ni se notaban. A su derecha un niño lloraba estruendosamente por que al parecer, su madre no le quería comprar caramelos y un poco más adelante una niña y su hermano discutían por no sé que tontería. Aquello era un mar de gente, no veía a los Weasley por ningún lado, ni tampoco a Hermione.

—¡Eh! ¡Harry, Harry!

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a una niña que corría hacia  él. ¿Hermione? No. Parecía más pequeña. De primer año quizá. Era bajita y algo rechoncha. Llevaba el largo pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y una túnica de mago que le venía grande. Se paró resoplando junto a Harry y le miró con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Hola Harry!.

—Emm…hola.¿Quien eres tú?

—Me llamo Ana. —Dijo ella— ¡Y tú eres el gran Harry Potter!.

—Si, bueno, pero…

—¡Eres mi ídolo! Yo..quería… si no es molestia…—Ana parecía algo cortada— esto…¿me firmas un autógrafo?.

Harry se quedó sin saber qué contestar. Ahora que parecía haberse librado de Colin aparecía una versión suya en femenino. Genial. Por lo menos esta no llevaba cámara fotográfica. Pero,

¿y si…?

—Oye, Ana, tú no tendrás hermanos ¿verdad?.

__No, —Ana parecía sorprendida— ¿por qué?.

Menos mal, se dijo Harry, al menos no tendría que soportar a otra familia como los Creevey. Los dos hermanos Creevey que no paraban de perseguirle con su cámara de fotos a todas partes. Le sorprendía no habérselos encontrado aún.

—Oye, Harry…—comenzó a decir Ana—, pero antes de que acabara la frase alguien la interrumpió desde atrás.

—¡Harry!

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione que le saludaba andando hacia él. Esta si que era Hermione. No había duda. Cuando estuvo cerca le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Cuánto tiempo Harry! ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba! ¿Cómo has pasado este mes?

—Hola Hermione, ¿Qué dices de preocupada? ¿Por mí?. —prguntó Harry que no comprendía la actitud de Hermione—.

Hermione lo miró asombrada.

—Pero, ¿es que no lo sabes?.

—¿Saber? —En realidad, Harry prefería no saberlo— ¿Saber el qué?.

  


Hermione iba a contestar, pero justo en ese momento, otra voz la interrumpió desde algún lugar cercano.

—¡Harry, Hermione!

Los aludidos se giraron hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz  y vieron a un chico pelirrojo que corría hacia ellos tirando a duras penas de un enorme baúl.

—¡Mira! —dijo Harry— ¡Es Ron!

Al cabo de un momento Ron llegó junto a ellos soltando su baúl de golpe que cayó con un ruído sordo.

—Hola, chicos. Que ganas tenía de volver a veros. —Ron se enjugó el sudor de la frente—¿Que tal, Harry?

—Completamente aburrido. Si te refieres al verano.

—Eso me tranquiliza.—Ron sonrió— ¿Y quien es esa? —Añadió señalando a Ana.

—Me llamo Ana. —Respondió esta con actitud desafiante—.

—¡Ay va! —exclamó Hermione— ¡No te había visto! Yo soy Hermione.

—Y yo Ron.

—Encantada. —Respondió Ana con una cara que revelaba todo lo contrario— Oye, Harry. ¿qué pasa con lo mío?.

—¿Qué pasa con qué?—preguntó Ron—.

—Quiere que le firme un autógrafo.—Contestó Harry de mala gana—.

Ron y Hermione se miraron durante un segundo y acto seguido se echaron a reír. Ana parecía malhumorada. Harry decidió no hacer caso de sus amigos y acabar con esa situación cuanto antes. Sacó pergamino y pluma, escribió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y garabateó una firma de cualquier manera. Luego se lo dio a Ana que se quedó encantada.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Exclamó esta —. Luego con una cara de estar mirando a un sex symbol añadió:

—Además de guapo eres muy amable y considerado. 

Luego salió corriendo dejando a Harry con la boca abierta. Esto provocó todavía más risa a Ron y  Hermione.

— …jiji…calla… Ron…jijijojo…—Trataba de decir Hermione—¡ No está bien reírse…jiji…de los demmJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!.

—Bueno, ya está  bien ¿no?.—Dijo Harry algo mosqueado— Yo no le veo la gracia.

—¡Pero la tiene! —contestó Ron llorando de la risa—.

Harry estaba pensando en algo adecuado para contestar a Ron, pero no le dio tiempo de hablar porque apareció la señora Weasley no se sabe de donde y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que por poco lo ahoga.

—¡Harry, cariño! —dijo—¡No sabes lo contenta que estoy de verte sano y salvo! Fue una buena idea dejarte con tus tíos.

—Gracias, señora Weasley.

Luego la señora Weasley puso una expresión más severa y soltando a Harry dijo:

—¿Pero qué haceis todos por aquí aún? ¡Fred y George ya han subido! Daos prisa o el tren se irá sin vosotros.¡Venga!

Hermione fue a buscar su baúl porque lo había dejado con sus padres, pero Harry y Ron no esperaron a que se lo repitieran. Con no poco esfuerzo, subieron sus baúles al tren y los colocaron en su ya acostumbrado compartimento al final del tren. Harry vio a los señores Weasley por la ventana y les saludó con la mano. Éstos le devolvieron el saludo con afecto.

Al cabo de un momento entraron Ginny y Hermione tirando de sus baúles respectivos.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó Harry— ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—Si…—Respondió esta poniéndose colorada— . Acto seguido guardó el baúl y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

—¡Qué bien! Ya estamos todos. —Observó Hermione—. ¿Dónde estarán Fred y George? Me  gustaría saludarlos.

—Dijeron que se pasarían por aquí. —Respondió Ron—.

  


—En ese caso nos esperaremos a que vengan.

Hermione cogió su enorme baúl y lo subió a la parte superior del vagón casi desgraciándose por el esfuerzo. Ron, que observaba sus operaciones no pudo evitar preguntar:

—Pero, ¿qué demonios llevas ahí? ¿Piedras?.

Hernione se sentó y se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Nada, sólo libros. —Respondió lacónicamente—.

—Si, pero ¿Cuántos?.

En ese momento se oyó un sonoro silbido y un ligero temblor acometió a todo el tren anunciando su partida. Harry y los demás advirtieron que el tren comenzaba a moverse y se acercaron a la ventana para despedirse de sus respectivas familias y amigos. Los señores Weasley no pararon de agitar la mano hasta que el tren se perdió en la lejanía y fue imposible verlo. El viaje había empezado y con él las aventuras.

*      *       *

Un sol cálido se filtraba a través del cristal de la ventana. Hacía ya rato que habían dejado el andén nueve y tres cuartos y Harry no quería pensar en lo que le esperaba. Desde luego se sentía feliz, pero también muy nervioso. El mundo mágico era imprevisible. De él cabía esperar lo mejor…y lo peor. Harry lo sabía y por eso había decidido no pensar, a veces esa es la mejor arma contra el miedo. ¿Realmente tenía miedo? Era difícil decirlo con exactitud, pero había algo que lo inquietaba desde hacía ya rato, y ahora, con la tranquilidad del viaje, ese pensamiento se había ido haciendo cada vez más fuerte abandonando el subconsciente y adentrándose en los terrenos de la conciencia. Y no podría permanecer allí mucho tiempo.

—Hermione, —dijo al fin— Querías decirme algo en el andén, ¿lo recuerdas? Justo antes de que viniera Ron.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Bueno, en realidad, no creo que te resulte una noticia muy nueva…seguramente te lo imaginabas ya, pero has permanecido aislado tanto tiempo…El caso es que Quien-tú- Sabes ha ido reclutando nuevos mortífagos y ha hecho verdaderos estragos este verano. Lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que ha empezado a atacar a los muggles. Verdaderos ataques. Lleva de cabeza al ministerio y, bueno, estando tú en casa de tus tíos, sin enterarte de nada…es normal que me preocupara.

—Genial —dijo Harry con un deje de tristeza— ataques a los Muggles, pero, ¿qué es lo que pretende?

—No pretende nada. Está loco y punto. —Dijo Ron que había estado atento a la conversación—.

—¡No es verdad! —saltó Ginny— Sabe muy bien lo que se hace. Odia a los muggles y de esa forma tiene controlado al ministerio. 

—Estoy de acuerdo. Todo esto le ayudará a conseguir poder. —Hermione asintió con la cabeza—Y ojalá que no lo consiga.

Un tintineo interrumpió su conversación. Era el carrito de las golosinas. Algunos chavales salieron de sus compartimentos para pedir algunas. Harry vio a Ana entre los niños. Y ¡Horror! También a Malfoy. Era la última persona a la que le apetecía ver.

—No pienso salir si está Malfoy —dijo—no estoy de humor para aguantarlo. De todas formas llevo mis propias golosinas.

Se levantó y sacó su baúl del porta maletas superior. Cogió el surtido de caramelos que le había regalado Sirius y volvió a guardar el baúl.

— ¿Queréis? —dijo Harry abriendo la tapa—.

Nadie pudo negarse. A Ron se le hacía la boca agua.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Qué raro! —decía— Y eso…¡guau! ¡grageas explosivas!.

  


— ¿Eso? Qué son? —preguntó Hermione—.

—Prueba una y lo verás.

Hermione tomó una de las grageas explosivas. Recordaban mucho a las antiguas grageas pero eran más grandes y de colores más brillantes. Hermione se la metió en la boca y de repente notó como si algo hubiera explotado en su boca con un ligero chasquido. Lo que sintió después fue un intenso sabor a cereza que abarcaba cada rincón de su boca, tan delicioso, que no pudo evitar relamirse. La gragea había desaparecido, pero le había dejado un bonito recuerdo.

—¡Lo más delicioso que he probado en la vida!. ¿ Son nuevas?.

—Sí—respondió Ginny— las sacaron este verano.

—¿Y qué pasa si te sale un mal sabor?. —preguntó Harry—.

—Es un riesgo que hay que correr. —Ron se rió— Pero oye, Harry,  ¿de donde has sacado este surtido tan flipante?.

—Me lo regaló Sirius. Por cierto, muchas gracias por vuestros regalos, chicos. Me encantaron.

—¿Qué te han regalado? —preguntó Hermione—. Aparte de mi regalo, claro.

—¡ Eso, eso! ¿Qué más te han regalado?.

—Ya os lo enseñaré en Hogwarts, no creo que falte mucho para llegar. Lo que si que me extraña es que Hagrid no me envió nada.

—¿Quién no envió nada a quien? —dijo una voz—.

Todos se giraron y vieron a los hermanos Weasley en la puerta con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Fred, George! ¡Cuánto tiempo!.

—¡Hola gente!, ¿qué tenéis ahí?.—Preguntó George—.

—Caramelos,— respondió Ginny—. Son de Harry.

—¡Harry! —Fred se sentó junto a Harry y le pasó el brazo por los hombros—. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto te aprecio?

—No pienso darte, —dijo Harry riéndose— no servirá de nada que me hagas la pelota. Sé perfectamente que habéis comprado caramelos antes cuando ha pasado el carrito. Tenéis mucha cara.

—¡Nosotros! —George se hizo el ofendido— ¿Cómo puede decir eso?.

—Hay que ver —le respondió su hermano— pues ya que no nos quieren nos iremos. ¡Hala!

Los hermanos salieron del vagón todavía fingiendo estar ofendidos. Los chicos se rieron.

—Siguen igual de payasos que siempre. —Dijo Hermione—. Nunca cambiarán. 

Harry asintió. Se sentía mucho más animado. Fuera todo estaba oscuro, la noche había caído ya y pronto llegarían al gran castillo de Hogwarts. Durante unos instantes el tren quedó en silencio. A Harry le pareció como si alguien hubiera bajado el volumen del mundo. Se quedó solo con sus pensamientos, que son siempre mucho más fuertes y aterradores bajo la influencia del silencio. Pero ahora ya no tenía miedo, éste se había quedado atrás muy atrás, vencido por la velocidad del tren. No era ahora sino una simple sombra del pasado que siquiera se percibía. No, lo que Harry sentía ahora era algo totalmente diferente. Era una sensación de placentera paz y felicidad. No había nervios ni preocupaciones, sólo él y su silencio. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse por el futuro? El futuro no existía. No tenía sentido tener miedo a algo que no existe y que por lo tanto no puedes conocer. Pero lo que él no sabía es que el miedo más horrible de todos es el que se siente frente a lo desconocido, frente a lo que no se conoce y que por lo tanto no puedes ver, ni tocar…ni alcanzar. Pero, ¿por qué iba él a preocuparse por algo así? Después de todo, el futuro no viene solo, tú lo creas. Y todos los hombres del mundo trabajaban ahora, en ese mismo instante, para crear el futuro. Absolutamente todos.

*     *      *

El castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba imponente frente a los alumnos. Los niños de primer curso se maravillaban desde las barcas y lo señalaban todo con  admiración. La noche estaba tranquila y hermosa como nunca. Era luna nueva y las estrellas brillaban a millares en el oscuro cielo. Se oían delicados susurros que provenían del bosque prohibido y las lechuzas ululaban felices como nunca. El silencio sólo se veía roto por las excitadas conversaciones de los alumnos que entraban ya por el enorme portón del castillo. Harry y los demás estaban ansiosos por entrar en el gran comedor y ver la selección. Todos siguieron a la profesora McGonagall que los guió a través del vestíbulo hasta la puerta del gran comedor. Luego dijo:

—Entrad y sentaros en vuestras mesas respectivas. La selección dará comienzo en breves instantes, en cuanto lleguen los alumnos de primer curso. No arméis jaleo. Los profesores ya están dentro.

Luego abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la mesa de profesores. En unos instantes el comedor estuvo lleno hasta rebosar de los cientos de alumnos que estudiaban en Hogwarts. Al parecer, no habían oído a la profesora o no habían querido entenderla. El caso es que en un momento el barullo del comedor había alcanzado proporciones ensordecedoras. Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos Weasley. Vio que Malfoy se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin pavoneándose como un subnormal delante de Crabbe y Goyle sobre cualquier estupidez que Harry prefirió no saber.

—"Seguro que está encantado por el retorno de Voldemort" —pensó Harry—"Maldito Malfoy".

Todavía no había tenido ningún problema con él aquel año y sin embargo sólo de mirarlo se ponía de mal humor.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo los de primer curso? ¡A ver si vienen de una vez, que me muero de hambre! —protestó Fred sujetándose las tripas—.

—Lo mismo digo. —contestó Ron—. Hey Harry, ¿por qué tienes esa cara tan larga?.

—Es Malfoy. 

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora? —preguntó Hermione—.

—Nada…en realidad no ha hecho nada. Pero me molesta su actitud.¿No habéis visto lo contento que estaba? No hay que ser muy listo para saber porque era.

—Déjalo, es un idiota. No puede evitarlo, le viene de familia.

De pronto las voces del gran comedor cesaron y se oyó el chirriar del portón que comunicaba éste con el vestíbulo. En seguida, unos quince alumnos de primero entraron el la sala temblando como una hoja. Hagrid los guiaba. Al verlo, Harry trató de saludarle, pero Hagrid no le vio. Parecía algo ensimismado. Los alumnos se colocaron junto a la mesa de primer curso cuchicheando nerviosos. Ana también estaba allí, pero no parecía nerviosa. Más bien estaba encantada. Miraba a su alrededor con cara de estar en el éxtasis profundo. El profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie y anunció la selección. Luego la profesora McGonagall comenzó a recitar los nombres de los alumnos. 

—Oye, Harry, —dijo Ron riéndose.—¿dónde crees que colocarán a tu novia?.

—No es mi novia. —contestó Harry malhumorado— sólo es una fan idiota. Estoy harto. Nunca me dejarán en paz.

—¡Hinns, Ana! —anunció la voz de la profesora McGonagall—.

Ana se dirigió totalmente alucinada hacia el taburete central y se sentó con una cara de éxtasis todavía más exagerada que la anterior. El sombrero no se lo pensó mucho. Apenas unos segundos después gritó:  ¡GRYFFINDOR!.

Ana se levantó medio mareada por la emoción. No se molestó en disimular su felicidad. ¡Iría a Gryffindor! ¡Con Harry! Apenas si se podía creer su suerte. Corrió a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor y de poco se pega un morrón de puro nerviosismo. Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa.

¡Howkins, Jill! —continuó Mcgonagall—.

Un chaval larguirucho de pelo castaño oscuro y piel morena se acercó al estrado con una calma y una tranquilidad pasmosas. Se sentó con una expresión que le hacía parecer un fakir en plena meditación y se colocó el sombrero. De pronto éste gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Harry se asombró. El sombrero apenas había tenido que pensárselo. El chico se levantó completamente encantado. Harry se preguntó si sabía realmente adónde le había tocado ir.

Jill Howkins se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin vitoreado por sus compañeros y se sentó cerca de Malfoy. Ron menó la cabeza.

—Hay que ver…pobre chaval. No sabe lo que le espera.

—Sí lo sabe. —le contradijo Hermione— ¿No veis lo contento que estaba? El sombrero le ha puesto justo dónde él quería. Me pregunto si pertenecerá a una familia de magos tenebrosos.

—No tiene porqué. —dijo Ginny— Se puede ir a Slytherin y no ser malo. O por lo menos, no ser tan malo.

—No digas tonterías Ginny —dijo Fred—el problema con los Slytherins no es que sean malos.

—Exactamente —corroboró George—el problema es que son imbéciles.

Ron y Harry se rieron con ganas después de oír aquello, pero Ginny y Hermione se miraron moviendo la cabeza. Lo que había que aguantar a veces. De pronto la voz de Dumbledore se alzó por encima de las de los alumnos pidiendo silencio. La selección había concluido. El director se dispuso a hablar:

—Bien chicos, en primer lugar os daré la bienvenida a este nuevo curso de Hogwarts, en especial a los nuevos alumnos. Espero que disfrutéis en vuestras respectivas casas y que seréis muy obedientes y estudiosos. —Dumbledore guiñó un ojo pícaramente, lo que causó algunas risitas en los alumnos— Ahora vayamos al grano —la expresión de Dumbledore se hizo ahora mucho más seria— este año las cosas van a ser algo diferentes…no estoy diciendo que desagradables, pero quiero que tengáis presente que el Señor Tenebroso ha regresado y que eso ha representado un duro golpe para algunas personas. Por ello vuestros padres han accedido a traeros al colegio no con pocas condiciones. En primer lugar, el control para moverse dentro y fuera del castillo será mucho más riguroso, así cómo para salir de él. —Hubo algunas protestas en la sala pero Dumbledore no les prestó atención— Las visitas a Hogsmeade se verán afectadas también siendo mucho más escasas y desde luego mucho más cortas que otros años , y… —Dumbledore alzó la voz viendo que algunos alumnos se levantaban con cara de pocos amigos dispuestos a armar algo de jaleo—antes de que se pongan a protestar quiero que tengan en cuenta que todas estas medidas se toman por su seguridad y nada más, y que…

En ese instante Dumbledore tuvo que detener su discurso pues la puerta del gran  comedor se había abierto y una persona había entrado por ella. Todos los ojos se giraron hacia la persona en cuestión, incluso los alumnos que estaban en plena protesta miraron incapaces de reprimir su curiosidad. El intruso era un hombre joven, de unos treinta años. Era alto y un poco delgado, de pelo totalmente negro que contrastaba con una piel pálida y unos ojos color azul intenso y profundo. Llevaba la ya característica túnica negra de Hogwarts y parecía algo nervioso y acalorado. Se acercó a la mesa de profesores y le dijo algo inaudible a Dumbledore que sonrió. Luego corrió a sentarse en el espacio vacío que había en la mesa de profesores y en el que Harry no se había fijado antes.

—Bueno, alumnos, antes de proseguir con mi molesta parrafada os presentaré a vuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes  oscuras, que no ha podido llegar antes con lo que se ha ahorrado un buen trozo de aburrido discurso. Os presento a Andrew Darkwoolf.

El aludido, que acababa de sentarse, tuvo que levantarse de nuevo para recibir los aplausos, lo que causó algunas risas. Cuando cesó el estruendo de los aplausos Andrew Darkwoolf comenzó a hablar:

—Muchísimas gracias profesor Dumbledore por su amable presentación y muchas gracias también a los demás profesores y a los alumnos por su acogida. Estoy muy agradecido de poder estar aquí hoy y espero durar más que los demás profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras. —Andrew sonrió— Le cedo el turno al director para que continúe con su "molesta parrafada".

Hubo más aplausos. Luego Dumbledore se levantó y continuó el discurso donde lo había dejado.

—Bien, decía que todas estas medidas se han tomado por vuestra propia seguridad frente al Señor Tenebroso y que todo aquel que no las cumpla recibirá un severo castigo. Para terminar os recordaré que está prohibido adentrarse en el bosque sin alguien experto que os acompañe y por supuesto os autorice. Esto va sobretodo por los alumnos de primero. No tengo nada más que añadir. Bueno, sólo una cosa…¡¡¡A comer!!!.

Los platos se llenaron inmediatamente de sabrosa comida. Harry cayó en la cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba y se abalanzó sobre la comida. Todos sus amigos lo imitaron. Aquel había sido un día muy ajetreado, lleno de novedades y sorpresas…Harry se sentía feliz como nunca. Y lo mejor era que mañana sería otro día. Otro día lleno de promesas.

***************************************************************************

  


_Bueno, qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado (me repito mucho? ^_^) Creo que cada vez me salen mejor, pero eso tenéis que juzgarlo vosotros. Qué cómo? Muy sencillo! Le dáis al cajoncito ese que pone: click here to submit review y me mandáis vuestra opinión, vale? Pues nada, os dejo con las contestaciones a los reviews._

**Lora:** _gracias por leerlo todos los días…o casi todos ^_^' . Me alegro de haberte dejado intrigada con el espíritu, pero eso aún tardará en saberse. Tú sigue leyendo!_

**DjLethal****: _Me alegro de que te esté gustando. He visto que has subido más capítulos. Los leeré y ¡cómo no! te dejaré review._**

**Rakshah****: _Gracias por leerlo, me alegro que te hiciera gracia lo del rebuzno, siempre pensé que Tío Vernon era un poco borrico…en fin, ya verás lo que depara el futuro._**

**May Potter:** _Em_…dime, como quieres morir? En la hoguera o en la horca? No digas que no soy buena persona, hasta te dejo elegir…¡¡¡PORQUE COMO NO ME DEJES UN REVIEW YA, NO TE SALVA NI BATMAN!!!, ENTERADA???. Uf… que a gusto me he quedado…__

_Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por dejar review, no como otros  (y no señalo a nadie) que la leen y no dejan review después de que yo sí que se los dejara a ellos. Pos nada…a cuidarse y a leer._


	5. Antagonistas y fans

_¡Hola a todos! ¿ Cómo estamos? Aquí vuelve Chu-Cheng con su intrigante historia ( o casi). Las cosas en Hogwarts no han cambiado mucho…salvo que nuevas aventuras se presentan, Voldemort ha resurgido de nuevo, han aparecido un montón de disparatados personajes y los problemas se multiplican. Pero, ¿qué trae el futuro para nosotros?_

**5. Antagonistas y fans**

Todo era silencio en la vieja habitación. Todo salvo las acompasadas respiraciones de los otros chicos en la cama. Y Harry estaba allí, sin poder dormir. Quizá porque Hogwarts despertaba en él sentimientos tan extraños y a la vez tan familiares, tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas por ver …

Tantos misterios resueltos y tantos ¡miles! Por resolver…a Harry le ardía la cabeza. Porque a él habían acudido los más tristes recuerdos de aquel lugar, aquellos que se habían perdido en el olvido de la hipocresía y del no querer ver, ni sentir. Aquellos que quiso guardar en un cajón, aquellos que trató de ignorar durante todo el verano. Y pudo. Durante un tiempo pudo, pero ahora ya no. Ahora estaba en Hogwarts y las cosas eran diferentes. Ahora tendría que luchar una  vez más para salvar la vida. Y recordó, entre los confusos abismos de su conciencia, el Torneo de Los Tres Magos, las pruebas, la copa, la muerte de Cedric… si, esa muerte de la que se sintió culpable. Y seguía sintiéndose así. Deseó poder arreglar lo que había hecho, volver allí y detener a Cedric, no haber participado en ese estúpido torneo que le había costado la vida a un compañero y había salvado la de Voldemort. Sintió ganas de llorar. Le daba tanta rabia…pero no lloró. Porque así no arreglaría nada, sólo conseguiría sentirse estúpido. No, lo que el quería no era llorar, sino ver a su más terrible enemigo pagando por lo que había hecho. Venganza. Una triste palabra, pero a veces necesaria. Venganza… Harry se durmió con el eco de esta palabra aún resonando en sus oídos.

*    *    *

—Tienes mala cara Harry, ¿no has dormido bien? —Ron pronunció esta frase con la boca llena de tostada, lo cual hizo que el sonido de ésta se viera algo distorsionado siendo imposible transcribirlo literalmente. Aún así Harry lo entendió.

—Si…he pasado una mala noche. Me costó mucho dormirme.

—Pues yo he dormido como un tronco. —dijo Hermione—Me siento en plena forma para empezar las clases.

—¿Qué nos toca?.

—Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

—¡Bien! ¡Así veremos a Hagrid! No hemos hablado con él desde hace tiempo. —Harry estaba realmente ilusionado—.

—Si, pero no sé si estoy de humor para aguantar a los bichos de Hagrid todos los lunes a primera hora. —Dijo Ron—.

—No te quejes por esa tontería—contestó Hermione indignada—seguro que Hagrid lo hace muy bien este año.

—Eso espero.

Una vez hubieron terminado el desayuno los chicos se levantaron relamiéndose. El retorno de Voldemort no había afectado a la comida de Hogwarts para nada. Seguía siendo deliciosa. Cogieron sus mochilas con sus libros y se dirigieron a la salida con toda tranquilidad. Aún quedaba un rato para que empezaran las clases.

  


—A ver qué clase de bicho nos toca cuidar hoy. —Dijo Ron que aún no estaba muy convencido—.

—Seguro que ninguno tan apestoso como tú Weasley.

Todos se giraron para comprobar a quién pertenecía esa voz fría que arrastraba las palabras y que había insultado a Ron. Cómo no, Draco Malfoy los miraba con una mueca burlona en su cara de niño mimado. Crabbe y Goyle iban detrás de él como siempre. Ron se puso rojo de furia al ver a Malfoy y le gritó soltando una considerable cantidad de perdigones babosos por la boca:

—Mejor será que te vayas con tu mamá, Malfoy, si no quieres que te suelte un sopapo.

—No le hagas caso, Ron, no es más que un niño de papá. —Dijo Harry tirando del brazo de Ron.

Malfoy, muy lejos de ofenderse, amplió todavía más su sonrisa de buitre. Crabbe y Goyle hicieron crujir los nudillos con cara de satisfacción.

—Mira quién está aquí. Potter el superhéroe. He oído que el Señor Tenebroso te dio un buen susto a final del curso pasado. 

—Cierra la boca Malfoy. —Harry reprimió las ganas de cruzarle la cara a su eterno rival. ¿Cómo se atrevía Malfoy a decirle eso?

—No te excites, Potter, o te harás pipí en los pantalones. Apuesto a que la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte contra el Señor Tenebroso…¿O acaso sabes cómo burlar el avada kedabra?

Aquello era más de lo que Harry estaba dispuesto a aguantar. Olvidándose de que se hacía tarde, de que tenía clase dentro de cinco minutos y de que Crabbe y Goyle podían partirle la boca con un solo dedo, se abalanzó sobre Malfoy dispuesto a hacerle tragar todo lo que había dicho. Pero justo en ese instante, alguien lo sujetó desde atrás diciendo:

—No le hagas caso, Harry, no es más que un niño de papá.

Harry se volvió para ver quién era la persona que lo sujetaba tan fuertemente.

—¡Ana!.

—Déjalo, es un idiota que no sabe lo que dice. No vale la pena pelearse con él. —Dijo Ana sujetándolo todavía—.

Otra voz tomó parte en la conversación.

—¿Cómo has dicho, niña?

Ana miró al dueño de la voz que no era otro que Jill, el niño de pelo castaño oscuro y piel morena que había sido elegido para Slytherin la noche anterior.

—No me llamo niña, tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? Me llamo Ana y decía que Draco Malfoy es un idiota.

Jill frunció el ceño.

—No te atreverás a repetírmelo en la cara.

—¿Qué no? —Ana echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a gritar a viva voz— ¡DRACO MALFOY ES UN IDIOTA! ¡DRACO MALFOY ES UN IDIOTA! DRACO MALFOY ES UN…

Un corro de curiosos se había formado alrededor de los chicos atraídos por los gritos de Ana y miraban divertidos la escena. Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto rojos de vergüenza, mientras que Malfoy miraba perplejo a la niña que lo estaba insultando tan descaradamente y Jill pasaba por un proceso evolutivo en el que su cara adquiría diferentes tonos coloristas. Verde, amarillo, morado…hasta que finalmente se instauró un tono rojo de ira.

—¡Cállate, ya! —Gritó—¡Aquí el único idiota es Potter! ¡POTTER APESTA!.

Ana se calló de repente profundamente dolida. Habían insultado a su querido Harry…aquel niño lo pagaría. Harry sintió que aquella frase le traía muy malos recuerdos. Durante un rato nadie habló. Finalmente Hermione rompió la tensión ambiental.

—Chicos…se está haciendo tarde…quedaos a discutir si queréis, pero yo me voy a clase.

—Si, —aprobó Ron— yo también voy.

—Y yo.  —Harry le dio la espalda a Malfoy y los demás abriéndose camino entre los curiosos para dirigirse a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas—.

Malfoy no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos, pues le tocaba clase con los Gryffindors.

Jill y Ana se quedaron solos en el pasillo mientras los curiosos se dispersaban.

—Esto no quedará así. —Dijo ana—.

—Lo mismo digo —apuntó Jill—.

*    *    *

La mañana era fresca y agradable. El Sol brillaba bajo en el cielo mientras una delicada brisa acariciaba el rostro de los alumnos que se dirigían a la cabaña de Hagrid. La hierba danzaba al son del viento mientras en algún lugar se oía el canto de un grillo matinal. Era muy agradable. Los amigos se alegraron de haber salido. Pero sobretodo se sentían felices de ver a Hagrid de nuevo. Éste se encontraba delante de su cabaña esperando a los chicos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron los primeros a saludarle.

—¡Hola Hagrid! —saludó afablemente Ron— ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Has pasado bien el verano?.

Hagrid miró a Ron todavía algo ensimismado.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, hola! ¡Qué ganas tenía de veros, chicos! —se frotó las manos contento— ¿Listos para empezar? En cuanto lleguen todos sacaré las criaturas mágicas. ¡Os encantarán!.

Harry se percató de que Hermione miraba muy fijamente a Hagrid y con expresión seria. ¿Qué pasaría por su mente? La cabeza de Hermione era siempre un misterio.

—¡Por cierto, Harry! —continuó Hagrid—¡Feliz cumpleaños! Al acabar la clase recuérdame que te dé mi regalo.

Harry se asombró. La verdad era que ni siquiera se acordaba de que Hagrid no le había hecho regalo. Tampoco le importaba demasiado. Se sentía feliz al verle de nuevo. Pronto comenzaron a llegar los demás alumnos, entre ellos Malfoy, que llevaba su acostumbrada mueca de desprecio. En cuanto hubieron llegado todos, Hagrid se metió en su cabaña y regresó al cabo de un momento llevando una gran caja de cartón. Parvati Patil que estaba conversando con sus amigas sobre las vacaciones de verano se calló al instante al escuchar unos chilliditos que provenían de la caja. 

—¿Qué crees que serán? —preguntó Hermione a Ron en voz baja—.

—Ni idea. —Contestó este—Y no estoy muy seguro de querer saberlo. 

En seguida, Hagrid destapó la caja y aparecieron ante sus ojos unas criaturas increíblemente encantadoras. Eran del tamaño de un gato pequeño y parecían mamíferos. Caminaban sobre cuatro patas torpes. Eran peludos y cada uno tenía un color a cada cual más fantástico. Habían azules, grises, verde oscuro, negros, pardos, rojizos…y tenían un brillo metálico en el pelo y en la piel. Cada uno iba provisto de una larga cola que casi los doblaba el longitud totalmente desprovista de pelo y acabada en punta de flecha. Todos tenían unos ojos grandes y amarillos y un morro estrecho y alargado, además de unas enormes orejas. Eran extraños pero muy monos. Hagrid parecía encantado.

—¿Os gustan? —preguntó—Son gripnies, ¿verdad que son monos?.

—Nunca había visto uno de esos… ¿qué se supone que hacen? —dijo la voz fría de Malfoy—.

—¡Oh! Tienen muchas utilidades —Hagrid se sentía feliz como nunca de poder sorprender a los alumnos— Utilizan una magia de curación muy eficaz. Su saliva es medicinal. Cura cualquier herida y previene de las infecciones. Cuando crecen utilizan la magia protectora y curativa que poseen para proteger a sus crías. Son bastante inteligentes para tratarse de mamíferos, pero son muy confiados y bonachones. Los humanos les tienen mucho cariño. Os pido que nunca hagáis daño a un gripnie. Ahora vamos a alimentar a estas crías. Todavía no poseen magia, todo depende de lo bien que las cuidéis y de su talento natural para aprender. Éstas las recibí hace nada, así que tratadlas con confianza y cariño para que os vayan conociendo. Al cabo de unos días podremos ver el progreso de cada uno viendo la longitud de su cola.

—¿Por qué de su cola? —preguntó Dean Thomas—.

—Es ahí donde almacenan la magia. —explicó Hagrid— Cuanto más larga y más rápido crezca ésta, mejor cuidado y más sano estará el gripnie. Ahora coged uno cada uno y pasad por aquella caja donde he guardado la comida. A ver si sois capaces de ganaros su confianza. Recordad que un gripnie feliz es un gripnie sano. Al cabo de tres semanas comprobaré el estado de vuestros gripnies y os evaluaré según la longitud de su cola y el grado de afecto que os tengan.

Nada más terminó Hagrid de hablar, cada chico se dirigió hacia la caja y tomó a una de las criaturas. Harry cogió una de color verde metalizado y se asombró de la suavidad de su pelaje.

Ron había cogido una de color cobre que combinaba muy bien con el tono de su pelo, mientras que la de Hermione era color gris plata. Luego se dirigieron a la caja de comida y tomaron algunas hojas de lo que parecía ser lechuga. También había hierbabuena y dientes de león. 

 —Parece que estos bichejos son herbívoros. —Observó Ron mientras acercaba la hoja de lechuga a su gripnie.

—Si, y no son desagradables. La verdad es que son encantadores. —Hermione sostenía a su gripnie sobre el regazo acariciando su suave pelaje a la vez que trataba de alimentarlo—.

—Me parece que Hagrid ha comprendido por fin la idea que tenemos los demás de lo que son criaturas adorables. —Harry sujetó a su gripnie que no paraba de retorcerse tratando de jugar—.

Al cabo de un rato, toda la clase estaba enfrascada en la actividad de entretener y alimentar a los gripnies. No era muy difícil, ya que estos tomaron confianza enseguida, pero sí que era complicado tratar de mantenerlos quietos, pues parecían más dispuestos a jugar que a comer. Algunos niños tuvieron que correr detrás de sus juguetones gripnies que se divertían viendo cómo corrían detrás de ellos para cogerlos. Ni siquiera Malfoy se quejó, pues aunque lo hubiera hecho, nadie le habría hecho caso. Todos estaban encantados con aquellas criaturas tan graciosas y juguetonas. Y Hagrid estaba más feliz que nadie. La clase había resultado ser un éxito y ya nadie se acordaba del conflicto que hubo el año pasado con su naturaleza de gigante. Ahora las cosas irían mucho mejor.

Cuando la clase hubo terminado todos se dispusieron a devolver los gripnies a su caja. Se les había pasado tan rápido la clase que apenas se lo podían creer. Les daba mucha pena devolver aquellas criaturas a la caja, eran tan monas…Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron para ayudar a Hagrid a guardar el material y de paso, Harry aprovechó para recordarle a Hagrid lo de su cumpleaños.

—¡Ah, sí! —Hagrid se puso contento como un chaval—espera aquí, te va a encantar.

Al cabo de un momento, Hagrid regresó con otra caja de cartón el la que había practicado agujeros de ventilación y se la tendió a Harry con un sonoro feliz cumpleaños. Éste la abrió y se quedó sin habla. En la caja había lo que sin duda era una cría recién nacida de gripnie. A pesar de que su pelaje era totalmente blanco y de que su cola era muy corta, resultaba inconfundible.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Hagrid—Una pareja de gripnies adultos parió esta cría hace dos semanas. Como no tuve tiempo de hacerte un regalo pensé que te gustaría tenerla. Es demasiado pequeña para usarla en mis clases. Sin embargo no creo que tarde mucho en hacer la muda de pelo y cambiar definitivamente de color.

—¿Qué si me gusta? —preguntó Harry encantado—¡Es fantástico! ¡Me encanta!

—Me alegro. —Hagrid se ruborizó un poco—.

—Ay va, Hagrid, yo también quiero una. —Dijo Ron mirando al animal—.

—Lo siento pero no tengo más…quizá para tu cumpleaños. Ahora marchaos, que llegaréis tarde a la siguiente clase.

Los tres salieron por la puerta despidiéndose de Hagrid y se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia el castillo. Mientras corría, Harry no pudo dejar de pensar en la suerte que tenía al contar con tan buenos amigos.

*    *    *

—¿Cómo podríamos llamarle? —preguntó Harry sosteniendo al animal.

Los tres se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor aprovechando el descanso de después de comer. Se hallaban un tanto apartados de los demás alumnos, en uno de los rincones de la sala, para poder conversar sin que los molestaran. Ginny también estaba con ellos y miraba fascinada al animal.

—Es precioso. —dijo— Me parece una monada.

—Sí pero no sé cómo llamarle. —dijo Harry—.

—Podrías llamarle Destructor o algo así… —sugirió Ron— queda muy guay.

Harry hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

—¿Destructor? No veo que tenga nada de destructor.

—Es verdad —dijo Hermione— no le pega ni con cola.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—No, pero queda muy guay. —repitió—.

Ginny lo tomó en brazos y lo miró durante unos instantes. Luego dijo:

—A mí más bien me parece un bichito muy dulce y algodonoso. Exactamente como un algodón de azúcar. Podrías llamarle Bolita de Algodón.

Harry y Ron la miraron espantados.

—Es la cosa más cursi que he oído en mi vida. —Dijo Ron— Luego me decís a mí…

Hermione cogió al gripnie durante unos minutos y pareció meditar un nuevo nombre.

—Desde luego, Bolita de Algodón queda descartado…sin embargo las cualidades que ha citado Ginny son las más apropiadas…mmmmm…creo que tengo un buen nombre.

—¿Sí, cuál? —preguntó Harry—.

—Podrías llamarle Sacch.

—¿Sacch? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? —preguntó Ron—.

—Es un diminutivo de la palabra latina saccharon que significa azúcar. Es un bichejo muy dulce y de color blanco, así que pensé que ese nombre le iría bien. Además no suena estúpido ni cursi.

—Es verdad. —aprobó Harry—No le queda nada mal. Sí, le llamaré Sacch. ¡Muy buena Hermione!

—Bueno…para algo estudié latín en el colegio.

—Pues a mí me gustaba más Destructor… además, luego cambiará de color y ya no será blanco. Lo dijo Hagrid. —observó Ron—.

—Pero seguirá siendo muy dulce y encantador. —Aseguró Ginny—. Y es un nombre mucho más bonito que Destructor.

—Mi nombre no pretendía ser bonito. —Se quejó Ron—.

En ese instante, antes de que Ron pudiera seguir hablando, entró Ana como una tromba el la sala común de Gryffindor. Llevaba una cara de mal humor que tiraba de espaldas y caminaba sin mirar dónde ponía los pies. Tenía pinta de haberse peleado con alguien.

— ¡Ana! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione al verla—.

—¡Es ese niño idiota de Slytherin, Jill! —respondió Ana que al parecer se moría de ganas de poner verde a Jill— ¿Sabéis lo que estaba haciendo? ¡Nada menos que pedirle un autógrafo a Malfoy!

Harry se quedó mudo de asombro. ¿A Malfoy? Seguro que se había quedado encantado. Eso era lo que Malfoy más envidiaba de Harry. Ansiaba la popularidad cómo ninguna otra cosa.

—Bueno, —dijo Hermione— pero ¿porqué vienes tan enfadada? No creo que sea por eso.

—No, desde luego. —respondió Ana— Vengo enfadada porque no para de insultar a Harry y de hacerle la pelota a Malfoy, y eso no puedo tolerarlo. ¡Harry es mi ídolo! Y Malfoy es tonto. No se como le puede caer tan bien. ¡Es insoportable!. Y también se ha metido conmigo. No lo aguanto.

Harry se puso rojo. Aquello no le gustaba nada. Seguro que Malfoy disfrutaba con el asunto de lo lindo. Los demás se habían quedado boquiabiertos. Les costaba tragar que Malfoy tuviera un fan consumado. Eso no era un buen augurio. Seguro que la eterna batalla sería ahora mucho más cruda que nunca. Harry vs Malfoy.

*    *    *

Durante el resto de la tarde Harry procuró no cruzarse con Malfoy. No le apetecía empezar el curso con mal pie. Pero Ana y Jill parecían ansiosos de pelea. Cada vez que se cruzaban por el pasillo se lanzaban miradas asesinas de esas que revelan incluso intentos de asesinato. Por fortuna ninguno de los dos era tan bestia como para llegar a tanto. Incluso en la cena el ambiente estuvo caldeado. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor Ana observaba a Jill como con ganas de comérselo vivo, mientras que Jill hacía todo lo posible por llamar la atención de Malfoy que sin duda estaba encantado con todo aquello. Ahora tenía una excusa perfecta para meterse con Harry y un fantástico fan respaldador que reiría todas sus gracias. Claro, que con Harry sucedía exactamente lo mismo, pero con la diferencia de que éste no buscaba pelea en absoluto. Se alegró muchísimo cuando por fin estuvo en la sala común lejos del molesto ambiente del comedor. Ésta se hallaba prácticamente vacía. Los chicos se sentaron junto a la chimenea y aprovecharon para relajarse.

—Vaya día —se quejó Harry—.

—Sí, un tanto ajetreado para ser el primero, pero oye, quizá lo de Ana no esté tan mal. Ella puede respaldarte si Malfoy se mete contigo…y también están los hermanos Creevey. —dijo Ron—.

—¡No! —Se alarmó Harry— ¡Ojalá que no se conozcan! ¡Me daría algo!.

—¿Podemos dejar el tema? —preguntó Hermione— Me estoy poniendo nerviosa con tanto fan y tanta bobada. Harry, ¿porqué no nos enseñas tus regalos de cumpleaños para distraerte? Seguro que eso te pone de buen humor.

—¡Sí! —dijo Ginny— ¡qué buena idea! Venga Harry. Enséñanoslos.

Harry no se hizo de rogar. Subió a su habitación a buscar los regalos y volvió al cabo de unos minutos cargado con todos ellos. Había cogido también el surtido de caramelos y a Sacch. Dejó a éste último dentro de su caja en el suelo.

—No quería que estuviera solo. Lleva toda la tarde aquí. —aclaró—.

—Es una monada. —dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirarlo—.

—Oye, Harry, ¿qué es esto?. —dijo Ron cogiendo el delator que le había regalado Hermione—.

—Es un delator. Sirve para avisarme si alguien toca mis cosas sin permiso. No sé a qué ponérselo. Me lo regaló Hermione.

—Yo había pensado que podías ponérselo a tu Saeta de Fuego. —sugirió Hermione—. 

Harry pensó que era una buena idea. Subió de nuevo a su cuarto para coger la escoba y volvió enseguida. Luego tomó el delator y se lo pegó a la escoba en la parte delantera del mango. Éste se fundió con el material de la escoba de forma que era imposible distinguirlo. Parecía que la escoba se había tragado al delator.

—¡Incríble! —dijo Ron— ¿y qué hay que hacer para quitarlo?.

—Simplemente poner la mano en el lugar dónde lo colocaste y presionar. El delator sabrá identificar si eres tú o no. Si es otra persona comenzará a gritar, si no, se desprenderá.

—¡Genial! Pero no os olvidéis de pedirme permiso si queréis usar la escoba. No quiero llevarme un susto.

—Eso está hecho —dijo Ginny—. Pero, no le has enseñado a Hermione las gafas de hiper-visión.

—¿Se las regalaste tú Ron? —preguntó Hermione—.

—Sí, y de paso me compré yo otras. —Ron parecía radiante—.

—Pero, estas gafas deben de ser muy caras, ¿no? —preguntó Harrry que seguía sin comprender de dónde sacaba Ron el dinero—.

—Un poquillo…pero, claro, no te lo he dicho. Los sortilegios Weasley de mis hermanos han tenido mucho éxito. Los venden como churros a cualquiera que quiera comprárselos y se han hecho muy famosos. Gracias a esto ganamos algo de dinero extra y, para celebrarlo, fuimos a comprarnos algunas cosillas. Entre ellas nuestras gafas.

—¡No sabía nada! ¡Es genial, Ron! Tus hermanos deben de estar muy contentos.

—¡Ya lo creo! Mal que le pese a mi madre.

Todos rieron divertidos. Luego Harry le enseñó las gafas a Hermione que nunca había visto unas y dejó que se las pusiera. Hermione se quedó alucinada. Aseguraba haberse visto en una playa caribeña tomando el Sol y decía que era tan real que parecía increíble. Luego se las probó Ginny. Ésta decía que se había visto a sí misma practicando danzas populares en una clase muggle. Todos se rieron. Aquello sí que era original.

—Venga, Ron, ahora tú.

Ginny le pasó las gafas a Ron y éste se quedó con ellas puestas con cara de absoluto deleite. 

—¡Estoy en un partido de quiddith! ¡Y soy el capitán! ¡Es bestial!.

Tardaron un buen rato en convencer a Ron para que devolviera las gafas, pues estaba completamente encantado con ellas. Finalmente Harry se las arrebató.

—¡Venga Harry, ahora tú! —le animó Hermione—.

—Vale, vale, ya voy.

Harry se las puso y de nuevo sintió aquel extraño resplandor que precedía a las imágenes. Pero había algo extraño. El parpadeo no cesaba y Harry no conseguía distinguir nada. Trató de agudizar la vista y de pronto, pudo distinguir una corta imagen entre los parpadeos. Lo que parecía una vieja calle mal iluminada con una tristísima luz azulada. Trató de ver algo más y consiguió atisbar otra imagen. Un hombre, muggle al parecer, se cubría la cara con un sombrero negro que ocultaba sus facciones, era alto, aterrador. Otro parpadeo y Harry pudo distinguir sus ojos. Fue entonces cuándo Harry cayó en la cuenta de lo que veía. Ya lo había visto antes. En su sueño. Hacía más de un mes de aquello y ni se acordaba, pero de pronto…Otro parpadeo le llamó la atención y de repente el sonoro ruido de un disparo. Harry lanzó un grito ahogado y se quitó las gafas rápidamente. Tragó saliva y se las volvió a poner con la absoluta convicción de lo que iba a ver. Un paisaje marítimo apareció ante sus ojos, pero no había ni rastro del hombre. Los parpadeos habían cesado y podía distinguir la imagen con claridad. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has visto? ¿Algo malo? —preguntó Hermione preocupada por la expresión de Harry—.

—No, nada…nada importante…es solo que…que no me lo esperaba. Me ha pillado por sorpresa.

—¿Pero qué has visto?

—Bueno… —Harry trató de inventarse algo para no asustar a sus amigos— iba en…en…una montaña rusa y…y era muy alta…me he asustado. Eso es todo.

Harry miró a Hermione con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora, pero ésta lo miraba con recelo. Ron rompió el silencio de repente.

—Vale, da igual. Yo me voy a ir a la cama que me muero de sueño. Mañana seguiremos ok?.

—Si…será lo mejor. —dijo Ginny—.

—Eso creo…—Harry no estaba muy convencido. ¿Y si el sueño volvía? —.

Todos se despidieron dándose las buenas noches y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Harry pensó que no podría quitarse la imagen de la cabeza. Ese hombre…¿lo conocía de algo? No, de eso estaba seguro, pero entonces…

—Vaya  día —musitó moviendo la cabeza con fastidio— y sólo es el primero.

_Bueno, aquí acaba el quinto capítulo. ¿Intrigados? Espero que sí. En fin, si os está gustando dejadme un review con sugerencias y así  podré perfeccionar los herrores. ¡Gracias por leer y revisar!_

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**May Potter:** gracias _por leer y por dejar review…esta vez salvaste la vida. ¡Continúa así! Ah, sólo una observación: ¡¡¡La próxima vez que dejes reviews comenta la historia aunque sea un poco solo y no me hables sólo de ti ¬_¬'!!! ¿Vale?. Gracias de todas formas._

**Lora Chang_:_**_ je,je…¿intrigadilla? ¡Me alegro! Ya sabes que te agradezco mucho que leas siempre la historia y revises. ¡Eres muy simpática! ^_^._

**Profion****: _De verdad que me gustó tu historia te lo creas o no. Y me alegro de que te guste la mía. Escribe otra por favor, que me moría de risa. ¡No hagas caso si no te dejan reviews! Eso no siempre quiere decir que la historia sea mala. Gracias por revisar. _**


	6. Volando bajo la lluvia

_Ahora que el curso ha comenzado, los misterios y las aventuras aparecen de nuevo. Pero esto no es nada, porque el futuro promete mucho más…¡Qué disfrutéis!_

**6. Volando bajo la lluvia**

 —¡Mirad este artículo! Habla sobre Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis. 

Hermione acababa de recibir el correo de la mañana y con él un nuevo número de "El Profeta". Hacía un momento que lo había abierto y ahora lo hojeaba curiosa. Ron y Harry estaban con ella sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor casi acabando su desayuno. Harry se extrañó de no ver a Hedwig con las demás lechuzas. Estaba seguro de que no podía tardar, pues esperaba noticias de Sirius. Los tres se sentían en plena forma dispuestos a afrontar su segundo día en Hogwarts y estaban muy animados. Ron pegó un gran sorbo de leche.

—¿Y qué dice? —preguntó—.

—En pocas palabras: ataques incrementados, olas de terror en casi todo el país, muggles desconcertados…El ministerio ha tenido que hacer montones de hechizos desmemorizantes, pero hacer que una persona olvide la desaparición de un ser querido es dificilísimo. 

—¿Pero, ha matado a alguien? —Harry se alarmó—.

—No se sabe con certeza, pero algunas personas han desaparecido de sus domicilios. Entre ellas algunos muggles…y todavía hay gente que no se conciencia de  lo terrible de este asunto. Por suerte no tiene aún ni la mitad de poder que tenía cuando desapareció, pero todos estos ataques nos demuestran que esta vez no se andará con reparos. No matará mientras no esté seguro de poder defenderse. Me pregunto que clase de aliados se habrán unido a él desde el curso pasado.

—Entonces, crees que no ha matado a nadie—dijo Ron medio afirmando medio preguntando—.

—Sí, desde luego. —Hermione asintió con la cabeza como para reforzar su convicción—. Pero ha hecho mucho la puñeta. Quizá torturas…

—No sigas por favor —Harry se había puesto pálido—. No quiero hablar de esto.

En ese instante una lechuza rezagada hizo acto de presencia en el gran comedor. Traía una nota cogida a la pata.

—¡Hedwig! .

Harry se levantó para cogerla y desatarle la nota de la pata. Era de Sirius. Ron y Hermione se acercaron para escuchar a Harry mientras la leía en voz alta.

Querido Harry:

¿Cómo estás? Espero de todo corazón que bien. He estado muy preocupado. Las cosas se van complicando en el país. Por favor, permanece en Hogwarts y no hagas ninguna tontería. Sé que te encantan las aventuras, pero la situación se agrava por momentos. No debemos tentar a la suerte. Y no te preocupes por mí. Estoy con Remus Lupin, no pienso decir dónde, pero créeme que estaré bien. Destruye esta nota en cuanto la leas.

                                                                                                     SIRIUS

—¿De verdad están las cosas tan mal? —se dijo Harry—. Estando en Hogwarts no lo parece.

—Se preocupa por ti, Harry —dijo Hermione—y es normal.

—Le escribiré una nota para tranquilizarlo. Pero más tarde, casi es hora de ir a clase.

Luego, dirigiéndose a Hedwig añadió:

—Venga, vuelve a la lechucería a descansar. Lo necesitas.

Hedwig ululó contenta y salió volando del gran comedor. Harry Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

—Por cierto, Harry, ¿no tenías entrenamiento de quiddith esta tarde?.

—¡Ay va, lo olvidé! Me pregunto quién será el nuevo capitán.

*    *    *

—¡Oh, no! ¡Clase de pociones no!. 

Neville Longbotton pareció desesperarse al descubrir que tocaba clase de pociones con los de Slytherin a primera hora de la mañana. Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza sólo de pensar en el profesor Snape. Hermione trataba en vano de tranquilizarle asegurándole que se pondría a su lado y le ayudaría sin que Snape se diera cuenta. A Ron no le pareció muy buena idea.

—¿Y porqué no me ayudas a mí también? ¡Lo necesito igual que él!.

—No seas egoísta, Ron. Sabes muy bien que el profesor Snape le tiene manía a Neville porque no es bueno en la asignatura —contestó Hermione con impaciencia—.

Todos los alumnos fueron entrando en el aula de pociones que se hallaba en las mazmorras. A todos los Gryffindors aquella habitación les traía malos recuerdos. Harry y Ron se pusieron en la mesa contigua a la de Hermione y Neville que se colocaron en la misma mesa, justo detrás de Dean y Seamus. Harry observó que Draco Malfoy se encontraba en primera fila dispuesto a lucirse, franqueado por Crabbe y Goyle. Nada más estuvieron sentados, el profesor Snape apareció con una mueca de malhumor en la cara que daba verdadero miedo. Harry pudo ver cómo Neville se estremecía.

—Buenos días, atajo de inútiles —saludó Snape lanzando una mirada bastante significativa a los Gryffindors—. He podido observar que desde que comenzaron sus clases en Hogwarts han avanzado poco o nada en la materia, exceptuando al señor Malfoy que sin duda tiene un gran talento como mago.

Malfoy sonrió ampliamente y dijo: Gracias profesor. A Harry casi le dio ganas de vomitar.

—De nada —continuó Snape visiblemente complacido—. También me gustaría destacar los logros del señor Potter en mi asignatura que, se podrían valorar…en completamente nulos, siendo superado únicamente por Neville Longbottom cuyos logros alcanzan la increíble suma de 1200 bajo cero. Enhorabuena.

Hubo una carcajada general en el sector de Slytherin mientras que los Gryffindorss permanecieron callados y ceñudos. Harry deseó estrangular a Snape, y ya había comenzado a imaginarse una maravillosa escena que tenía algo que ver con un Snape descuartizado, cuando la voz de éste volvió a hacerse oír y no tuvo más remedio que volver a la cruda realidad.

—Viendo ésta deprimente perspectiva, he deciddo enderezarlos éste año más que nunca. Ahora mismo van a prepararme una poción anti-frío ¡y más les vale que esté bien hecha si no quieren que empiece a restar puntos! Eso va desde luego por usted, Longbotton.

Dean se atrevió a levantar una mano temblorosa.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué demonios quiere, Thomas?.

—Em…profesor…¿dónde? … esto…¿de dónde sacamos las instrucciones para hacerla?.

Snape puso cara de querer matar a alguien.

—¿Es usted tonto o qué, Thomas? ¿Para qué cuernos tienen el libro? ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por hacerme perder el tiempo con preguntas tontas!.

Dean bajó la cabeza azorado y se concentró en la lectura de su libro de pociones. Ron estaba indignado. Le dijo a Harry en voz baja:

—¿No podría ser un poco más injusto? ¡Siempre nos quita puntos por tonterías!.

—Lo sé —se limitó a contestar Harry—.

Luego, ambos dejaron de hablar y comenzaron a realizar la tarea que Snape les había puesto. Resultó que la poción anti-frío era mucho más difícil de hacer de lo que todos se imaginaban. Harry comprendió que había querido decir Snape con eso de enderezarlos. Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía extraer el jugo de asmódena de las hojas, exprimió más de diez hojas y sólo consiguió sacar una gota. Y eso que las había calentado antes tal como decía el libro. Ron tenía exactamente el mismo problema, mientras que Herminone se esforzaba por hacer su poción y ayudar a Neville a hacer la suya. El resultado fue que la poción salió igual de mal y para colmo Hermione se quemó en un dedo. Mientras salía a la enfermería oyó la interminable cantinela de el profesor Snape:

—¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor!.

*    *    *

—Ese maldito Snape…—se quejaba Hermione— si no fuera por él, Neville no estaría tan atemorizado y yo no tendría que ayudarle.

Se miró el dedo vendado que le escocía teriblemente. La enfermera Pomfrey había asegurado que se curaría en unos treinta minutos pero que el preparado que había aplicado le escocería durante un buen rato.

—No tendrías que ayudarle —dijo Ron— tú no tienes la culpa de que a él no se le de bien la asignatura.

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Ahora resulta que no tendría que ayudarle! Pues bien que te  hubiera venido a ti, ¿no, Ronald? —Hermione parecía ofendida—.

Ron se limitó a murmurar por lo bajo algo que sonó parecido a esto:

—Noqueriadecirfsjrztg

—Bueno, dejadlo ya —cortó Harry— tenemos que ir a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Vamos a llegar tarde.

—¡Sí! ¡Qué ganas tenía de empezar esa clase! —Hermione pareció recuperar el buen humor de repente—. Venga, moveos o nos restarán puntos por impuntuales.

Hermione tiró apremiante de Harry y de Ron, pero éstos no se movieron sino que se quedaron mirándola como embobados.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella—.

—¿Porqué te mueres de ganas por ir a esa clase? —preguntó Harry—.

—Sí —continuó Ron—. La cara de euforia que has puesto es muy exagerada, incluso para ti.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco, pero trató de disimularalo.

—Por nada en particular —contestó— es que…me encanta esta clase. Quiero estar bien preparada.

Ron y Harry no contestaron pero se lanzaron una recelosa mirada.

*    *    *

Los alumnos de quinto de Gryffindor ya estaban entrando cuando llegaron a clase los tres amigos. El profesor Darkwoolf ya los estaba esperando dentro del aula. Al verlo, Hermione se puso muy nerviosa. Empezó a soltar una parrafada a toda velocidad:

—Perdone, profesor. Venimos de la enfermería y no hemos podido llegar antes, yo les dije a estos dos que se dieran prisa, porque yo quería llegar a tiempo, pero no me hicieron caso  y hemos venido corriendo, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que hayamos llegado tarde, de verdad que no, yo…

Harry y Ron la miraron con una expresión que dejaba claramente interpretar sus sentimientos. ¡Pero qué traidora era Hermione a veces! Si es que estaba de un raro…

Las finas facciones del profesor Darkwoolf se contrajeron en una amable sonrisa que tenía algo de burlón.

—No te preocupes, Hermione. Ya sé que eres una alumna modelo y que nunca llegarías tarde a una clase por propia voluntad, pero retrasarse sólo un minuto no es tan grave como todo eso. Venga, sentaos en vuestro sitio, que voy a pasar lista.

Hermione se quedó sin habla y se puso más roja todavía. ¿Cómo sabía el profesor Darkwoolf tanto sobre ella? Sí que venía bien preparado…Los tres se sentaron en los únicos sitios libres que quedaban. Ron y Harry miraron con extrañeza a Hermione que se había quedado embelesada mirando al profesor. Estaba realmente rara. Enseguida, éste comenzó a pasar lista y Harry agradeció notablemente que no hiciera ningún comentario al pronunciar su nombre. Ni siquiera advirtió cambio alguno en su expresión. Bueno, eso le gustaba. Al menos no se sintió incómodo.

—Bien, —comenzó el profesor Darkwoolf una vez hubo terminado— Como todos sabéis ya, soy el profesor Andrew Darkwoolf y este año os daré defensa contra las artes oscuras. Me informé un poco antes de venir a clase y, si es cierto lo que me han dicho, este grupo es uno de los mejores en mi asignatura. Yo mismo analicé las notas de cursos pasados y creo que son francamente buenas. Todos los profesores estuvieron de acuerdo cuando lo comenté…menos uno. ¿O creéis que debo hacer caso al profesor Snape?

Hubo un ¡NO! común en estéreo a nivel de 30.000 decibelios que dejó considerablemente clara la opinión general.

El profesor sonrió divertido.

—Lo suponía. Bueno, pues creo que podríamos prescindir del libro por hoy y concentrarnos más en un interesante hechizo que, estoy seguro, aprenderéis sin demasiadas dificultades. Pero antes habladme un poco de lo que aprendisteis el curso pasado.

Algunos alumnos levantaron la mano, pero la de Hermione se agitaba nerviosa en el aire tratando de llamar la atención del profesor. De haberse atrevido, se habría levantado para asegurarse de que la veía. El profesor Darkwoolf, viendo su anhelo por contestar, le cedió la palabra.

—El año pasado —comenzó Hermione— nos enseñaron las tres maldiciones imperdonables e incluso nos sometieron a los efectos de una de ellas para que la conociéramos mejor. Luego nos enseñaron algunas técnicas de defensa básicas contra ellas, pero que de poco nos servirían frente a un mago realmente poderoso, pienso yo. De todas formas, el profesor Moody…

—Oh, te debes referir al impostor que se hizo pasar por él —dijo el profesor con gesto de desagrado—.

Toda la clase se asombró ante el comentario.

—¿Sabe lo que pasó el año pasado, profesor? —preguntó Parvati—.

—Sí, desde luego que lo sé. El director me puso al corriente  de todos los desagradables sucesos que tuvieron lugar el año pasado. De todas formas —prosiguió el profesor dejando de lado el tema— tuvisteis oportunidad de aprender cosas interesantes. Bien, Hermione, gracias por tu amabilidad. Ahora, en vista de que conocéis artes oscuras avanzadas, os enseñaré defensas avanzadas. No os preocupéis, no voy a enseñaros nada que exceda vuestros límites, ya digo que os creo capaces de aprender el hechizo sin demasiadas dificultades.

—¿De qué hechizo se trata profesor? —preguntó Seamus—.

—Paciencia, Seamus, enseguida lo sabrás—respondió el profesor Darkwoolf con una sonrisa—.

Bien, en primer lugar os diré que se llama magice impedimenta y que actúa anulando la magia de aquel a quien se lo echas haciendo que, durante varios minutos, sea incapaz de realizar ningún tipo de magia. Sé que parece complicado, pero en realidad no es de los más difíciles. Tengo la absoluta convicción de que podréis aprenderlo. Bueno, creo que debería enseñaros cómo funciona. ¿Algún voluntario?.

Nseguida apareció en el aire la mano de Hermione, pero Ron se le adelantó y fue elegido voluntario. Un poco nervioso se acercó al profesor que le indicó dónde debía colocarse.

—Bien, Ron, debes lanzarme un hechizo, el que quieras —empezó el profesor— , no te preocupes, no me tocará. Al menos eso espero. Yo te lanzaré el magice impedimenta y todos podréis comprobar sus efectos.

Ron, siguiendo las instrucciones del profesor Darkwoolf, lanzó el primer hechizo que le vino a la cabeza.

—¡Fornúnculus! —gritó—.

Inmediatamente el profesor le respondió con un magice impedimenta. Al principio, todos creyeron que el hechizo no había funcionado, pues no vieron nada. Pero en seguida pudieron comprobar que el fornúnculus de Ron se había que dado a medio camino, de salir, a no salir. Finalmente, éste explotó en la punta de la varita con un triste y flojucho "plop"y se desintegró sin más. Todos se quedaron asombrados. El magice impedimenta no parecía muy espectacular pero funcionaba muy bien.

—Estupendo, Ron, puedes volver a tu sitio. Te has ganado cinco puntos por tan buena participación —Ron volvió a su sitio bastante orgulloso de sí mismo—. El hechizo te durará unos dos minutos. No te lo he lanzado muy fuerte para que no te moleste en las clases. Ahora quiero que todos lo practiquéis. Debéis concentraros mucho en la varita del otro de forma que podáis sentir su magia fluir por ésta y lanzarlo en el momento preciso. Justo en el momento preciso, de lo contrario no funcionará. Pronunciad el hechizo alto y claro y procurad poner todo vuestro empeño en su lanzamiento, pues al principio os costará bastante conseguir que el hechizo llegue a salir de vuestras varitas. Ahora poneos por parejas y practicad.

Los alumnos comenzaron a elegir sus parejas. Harry se puso con Hermione y Ron se tuvo que poner con Neville a regañadientes. Pronto, toda la clase estuvo dividida en parejas practicando el magice impedimenta. No tardaron mucho en comprobar que éste era uno de los hechizos más difíciles que habían aprendido nunca. Harry no conseguía siquiera sacar un pequeña vibración mágica de la varita y los hechizos que le lanzaba Hermione no dejaban de golpearle.

—¡Au! ¡Hermione! —protestó Harry—. ¡Ése me ha dolido!, ve con más cuidado ¿vale?.

—Perdón —respondió ésta—. No quería lanzarlo tan fuerte.

Ron tampoco conseguía hacer nada, y en uno de los intentos de Neville por lanzar el magice impedimenta, acabó con el bajo de la túnica en llamas.

—Genial —dijo en tono sarcástico— ahora a ver de qué hermano heredo la túnica nueva.

Al final de la clase, todos estaban agotados y sudorosos. Tan solo unos pocos habían conseguido notar la magia fluir a través de sus varitas, y Hermione había logrado que los hechizos de Harry dieran petardeos en el aire, pero aparte de eso, nadie lo había conseguido realmente. El profesor Darkwoolf anunció el final de la clase.

—No ha estado nada mal —dijo—. Ya sé que es difícil pero conseguiréis dominarlo en algun tiempo. Seguid practicando.

Los alumnos se despidieron del profesor y fueron saliendo de clase. Estaban muy cansados.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —preguntó Ron a Harry mientras salían—.

—Me ha gustado. Es un buen profesor, ¿no crees?. Me recuerda un poco a Lupin.

En ese momento Hermione pasó por delante de la mesa del profesor y este la detuvo.

—Oye, Hermione —dijo—. Te he estado observando y creo que has hecho muchos progresos para ser la primera clase, así que te voy a dar diez puntos para Gryffindor por tu aplicación. Sigue así.

Hermione se puso más roja que nunca y murmuró con la voz entrecortada:

—Gracias, profesor Darkwoolf.

Luego salió a toda pastilla del aula casi atropellando a Ron y a Harry.

—Pero, ¿tú has visto? —dijo Ron mirándola extrañado—. Si que está rara, ¿no?.

—Sí, no la había visto así desde que Lockhart…

Harry se paró en seco y se giró hacia Ron que le devolvió una significativa mirada. Sus carcajadas se oyeron por todo el pasillo.

*    *    *

Una lluvia fina y agradable caía sobre el campo de quidditch dando al ambiente un delicado aroma a tierra mojada. El sol se filtraba a través de las nubes dando lugar a ocasionales arcoíris que temblaban en el aire unos segundos y se desvanecían a la vez que lo hacía el rayo luminoso.

Harry caminaba hundiendo los pies en la hierba húmeda con su magnífica Saeta de Fuego bajo el brazo. Pensó que sería agradable volar bajo la lluvia y agradeció que el cielo hubiera decidido nublarse justo cuando él tenía entrenamiento. En el campo había ya algunos jugadores volando y haciendo piruetas en el aire.

Los hermanos Wasley, que habían permanecido en tierra, le saludaron con la mano cuando se acercó.

—¡Eh, Harry! ¡No te duermas que vamos a empezar ya! —gritó George aún agitando la mano.

—Hola, chicos —respondió él acercándose— ¿Qué tal el vuelo?.

—Fenomenal—dijo Fred—este año volveremos a ganar, ya lo verás.

—¡Desde luego! —dijo Harry riéndose— ¡Somos los mejores! Pero escuchad, ¿tenemos algún nuevo jugador?.

—Sí, sí que lo tenemos —dijo una voz—.

—¡Angelina! —exclamó Harry dirigiéndose a la que sin duda acababa de hablar—. No te había visto, ¡Cuánto tiempo!. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, gracias, pero preguntabas por el nuevo jugador. Es aquel de allá, el que vuela delante de la portería. Se llama Danny Barton, va a cuarto y juega de portero. ¡Y lo hace fenomenal!.

Angelina señaló a un chico alto y musculoso que se movía sobre la escoba con gran habilidad. Harry recordaba haberlo visto a veces por los pasillos y se sorprendió de que fuera a cuarto porque era bastante más alto que él. 

—Lo eligieron antes de que empezara el curso. La profesora McGonagall hizo unas pruebas para los puestos de capitán y de portero y salió seleccionado —explicó George—. De momento parece que juega bien.

—Sí — continuó Fred— pero ¿a que no sabes quién es el nuevo capitán?.

—No —aceptó Harry—.

—Soy yo —Angelina dio un paso al frente— ¿Qué te parece?.

—Angelina —Harry se quedó asombrado— ¿eres tú el nuevo cap…la nueva capitana?.

—Sí —respondió esta encantada— y considero que ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Venga, todos a entrenar.

Los gemelos soltaron un gemido de fastidio.

—Angelina, no empieces como Wood, ¿quieres?.

Angelina frunció el ceño con gesto autoritario.

—Mira, Weasley, si quieres perder la copa por mi encantada, pero saldrás del equipo ¿está claro?. Ahora todos arriba.

Angelina dio una patada en el suelo y se elevó seguida por todos los demás. Harry se sintió más libre que nunca al notar que sus pies se despegaban del suelo. Esa sensación…cuanto tiempo añorándola. La sensación de subir, y subir, y subir…cada vez más alto. Libre. La lluvia le golpeaba el rostro con una fría caricia, el viento le despeinaba silbando en sus oídos…era maravilloso. ¡Qué ganas tenía de volver a montar sobre su fantástica escoba! Con una rápida carrera se acercó a la portería donde Danny Barton montaba guardia. Éste le saludó con amabilidad y Harry le devolvió el saludo presentándose. Durante un rato, Harry y Danny estuvieron conversando para conocerse hasta que Angelina dio un fuerte soplido a su slilbato y comenzó el entrenamiento. Los cazadores se pasaban la quaffle a velocidad de vértigo tratando de meter algún gol en la portería donde Danny despejaba los tiros con una gran destreza. Harry se sorprendió. Si que era bueno. Seguro que era mucho mejor que el portero de Slytherin. Aquel año tenían que ganar. Los gemelos Weasley trataban de alejar las bludgers de los jugadores golpeándolas con rabia. Qué fuerza tenían. Y Harry…Harry vio la snitch moviéndose unos metros más abajo. Se lanzó en picado en busca de la escurridiza pelota. Era fantástico. Nunca se sentía mejor que cuando vislumbraba la snith y tenía que lanzarse a por ella. En eso estaba cuando una bludger asesina se abalanzó sobre él. Con una hábil pirueta consiguió esquivarla en el último momento. Fred que se había acercado para golpearla le gritó:

—¡Muy bien, Harry! ¡Pronto no nos necesitarás!.

Harry se rio y continuó su persecución. Consiguió atraparla al cabo de diez minutos de emocionante carrera. Luego la soltó y trató de superar su marca. Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de que terminaba el entrenamiento. Angelina tuvo que avisarle y Harry apenas reaccionó. ¿Cómo? ¿Ya?. No podía ser. Pero el tiempo corría tan rápido cuando jugaba al quiddith…le había jugado una mala pasada.

—¡Ir yendo, chicos! ¡Ya iré yo después!, ¿vale?. —gritó Harry que no tenía ganas de bajar de la escoba.

Los demás le dijeron que de acuerdo, pero que no llegara tarde a la cena. Claro que no llegaría tarde. Sólo quería disfrutar un poco más. Se dejó llevar suavemente acompañado por la brisa. Llovía ahora más intensamente que antes, pero él se sentía mejor que nunca. Feliz. Libre. Nunca se sentía así cuando estaba con los Dursley. Pero ahora…no le quitarían su momento de felicidad. Era una sensación indescriptible, alucinante. Una sensación reservada sólo para él. Un momento sólo suyo. Pero Harry no sabía que una figura lo observaba desde el suelo. Que había estado allí todo el rato, mirando expectante la actuación de Harry. Que conforme avanzaba el tiempo su rabia, su odio y su ira habían ido creciendo gradualmente. Que cuando terminó el entrenamiento había permanecido en un rincón con los ojos fijos en el cielo, donde volaba una escoba con un jugador ahora solitario, y que su rabia, su odio y su ira eran ahora un torbellino de sensaciones confusas en su cabeza aún no preparada para ellas. Por ello le hervía la sangre en las venas. Por eso se sentía con derecho a odiar y con derecho a ser odiado. Y Harry no lo veía. No podía verlo. No hubiera querido verlo. Se sentía bien y estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando notó que algo le golpeaba la parte trasera de la escoba entre un estallido de luz. Y sintió que perdía el equilibrio, que su escoba se descontrolaba y que caía sin remedio. No podía subir, era demasiado tarde, y el suelo se acercaba. Se dio de bruces contra el frío suelo y notó una punzada de dolor en los codos. La Saeta de Fuego cayó detrás de él con un ruido sordo. Y justo antes de que pudiera moverse siquiera, vislumbró, a través del barro de las gafas, una silueta que corría hacia el castillo con el corazón oprimido por el peso de la conciencia.

*****************************************************************************

_Bueno, esto ha sido todo. Supongo que os habrá dejado intrigados, no? Si es así me alegro, es lo que pretendo! Jejejejejejejejejejeje. Las contestaciones a los reviews de este capi se me han perdido tras remodelar el fic... lo lamento mucho, si en un momento dado os interesa saber la respuesta algún antiguo revi, decídmelo y os la reescribiré encantada. Eso es todo, hasta otra!!!_


	7. La colina de los duelos

_Hola a todos! Ya sé que he tardado un poquillo más de la cuenta, pero es que estoy de exámenes y las cosas se me complican -_- Ufffffff… Aun así, creo que este capítulo vale la pena. No os entretengo más, ¡a leer!._

*************************************************************************

**7. la colina de los duelos**

Después del misterioso incidente con la escoba, Harry había ido a la enfermería. La enfermera Pomfrey se había asombrado de verlo tan pronto por allí. Cada año, Harry acababa haciéndose daño por una cosa u otra, pero nunca le había pasado nada en el segundo día de clase. Harry le explicó que se había resbalado de la escoba debido a la lluvia y que le dolía terriblemente el codo derecho. Además, un feo morado empezaba a marcarse en su mejilla izquierda. La enfermera Pomfrey no solía hacer demasiadas preguntas, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que Harry tenía el codo roto. La caída había sido buena. Sin más dilación le recompuso el codo con un hechizo algo doloroso pero rápido y perfectamente aguantable, sin embargo no quiso tocarle el morado de la mejilla. La enfermera Pomfrey solía decir que los daños menores se curan mejor si los dejas a su aire, con un poco de cuidado. Harry estuvo de acuerdo aunque pensó que el morado llamaría la atención, y el no quería dar explicaciones. No quería contar a nadie lo de su caída, ni siquiera a Ron y Hermione. Pensó que les diría lo mismo que a la enfermera Pomfrey.

Estaba harto de meter a la gente en sus embrollos. Si había alguien que quería ajustar cuentas con él, lo buscaría solo. Y eso hizo. Durante los días siguientes, Ron y Hermione estuvieron muy amables con él. Sabía que no se habían creído del todo lo de su resbalón, pero no importaba, lo olvidarían con el tiempo. Ana le seguía los pasos allá donde iba preguntando si necesitaba algo, incluso los hermanos Creevey se habían acercado a él en alguna ocasión (cuando Ana no estaba, por suerte). Jill no se dejaba ver demasiado, y cuando lo hacía iba con Draco y los dos gorilas o con otro chico de pelo castaño y rizado que él no conocía. No estaba muy hablador y no parecía tener ganas de jaleo. Todo lo contrario que Malfoy. Durante dos semanas estuvo insultando a Harry por su tonta caída. Todos los Slytherins le reían las gracias, inclusive Jill, que se había convertido en su sombra. Harry tuvo que aguantarlo con todo el buen humor que pudo hasta un jueves por la mañana en el que Harry ,Ron y Hermione estaban especialmente animados. Acababan de anunciarles que el próximo sábado sería la primera visita a Hogsmeade y, que haciendo una excepción de circunstancias, también estarían autorizados a asistir los alumnos de primero y segundo curso. Una de las pocas visitas de aquel año. Se sentian con ánimo para casi cualquier cosa, excepto quizá para aguantar al profesor Snape. Bajaron al comedor y cuando entraron, Harry vio a Jill hablando con el otro niño de pelo rizado junto a la puerta. Al pasar cerca de ellos, Jill se calló de repente y con una malicia mal disimulada dijo alzando bien la voz para que se le oyera:

—Mira Izzy, es el niñato gafudo que se cae de las escobas.

Los dos chicos empezaron a reírse mirando a Harry.

—"Oh, no, ya vuelve a empezar. ¿A qué viene esto ahora?" —pensó Harry—.

Se giró hacia Jill dispuesto a contestarle, pero como de costumbre, Ana, que lo había oído todo desde la mesa de Gryffindor, se le adelantó.

—Mira, Jill. Me tienes harta, ¿sabes? —empezó— ¿por qué no vas a meterte con otro?.

Jill se giró hacia Ana y esperó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Pues porque no hay ningún motivo —dijo al fin encogiéndose de hombros—.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué motivo tienes para Harry? —continuó Ana—.

Izzy, el chico de pelo rizado miraba a uno y a otro como si aquello fuera un partido de tenis. Finalmente, dándose cuenta de que allí no pintaba nada, fue a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin para empezar el desayuno.

—Simplemente es un creído. —respondió Jill sin dejarse intimidar— Piensa que es el mejor del mundo porque vuela bien con la escoba. Ya le iba viniendo bien un escarmiento. Además, siempre va por ahí con aires de grandeza cuando lo único que ha hecho en toda su vida es tener suerte. Yo a eso lo llamo héroe de pacotilla.

Jill había terminado. Miró a su alrededor para ver qué impresión había causado en los oyentes su discursito. Ana lo miraba encorelizada, Harry, Ron y Hermione empezaban a tener la vaga impresión de que allí no pintaban nada, y Ginny, que se había acercado para curiosear miraba asombrada a Jill. Fue ésta la que habló a continuación.

—Pero, ¿Qué dices? Tú no conoces bien a Harry ¿verdad? —preguntó con los brazos en jarras—.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Ginny en la que nadie había reparado aún. De nuevo un corro de curiosos se había ido formando en torno a la discusión. Jill se apresuró a responder algo molesto por la situación.

—Lo conozco lo suficientemente bien —afirmó éste— para saber que es un idiota pedante con la cabeza llena de autógrafos, que ni siquiera sabe volar como dios manda.

Algunos Slytherin que se habían agrupado en el corro de curiosos rieron con ganas. Harry vio que Draco Malfoy se acercaba con una desagradable sonrisa en la cara.

—"El que faltaba, ¿Por qué me pasan siempre a mí estas cosas? ¿No me dejarán desayunar en paz?"—pensó Harry con mucho fastidio—.

—Eh, Potter, he oído que te insultan los de primer curso —dijo Draco dirigiéndose más al público que a Harry.

—Piérdete, Malfoy —contestó Harry secamente—.

—Aunque es natural, —continuó Draco haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción de Harry— vuelas tan mal que te caerías de la escoba hasta con los pies en el suelo.

Hubo algunas risas. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ana y Ginny saltaron encorelizados.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —chillaron todos a la vez—.

—Claro que es verdad —se limitó a contestar Draco—.

—Ah, ¿sí? —respondió Ana entornando los ojos— pues Malfoy, tú vuelas tan mal que hasta tienes que comprar tu puesto en el equipo.

Ahora las risas surgieron por parte de los Gryffindors. Jill y Malfoy saltaron mucho más encorelizados.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —gritaron a la vez—.

—Claro que es verdad —respondió Ana imitando el tono de voz de Malfoy—.

—Eh, Malfoy, he oído que te insultan los de primer curso —añadió Harry aguantándose la risa a duras penas—.

Las carcajadas fueron ahora ensordecedoras. Crabbe y Goyle hicieron crujir los nudillos y Malfoy trataba en vano de encontrar una buena respuesta. Finalmente, viendo que Harry le iba ganando terreno, gritó presa de una cólera y un nerviosismo descomunales:

—¡Cierra el pico, Potter! ¡Cuando te atrape el Señor Oscuro no te reirás con tantas ganas! ¡Veremos quién reirá cuándo desaparezcan los sangre-sucia! ¡Tú y los idiotas de tus amigos seréis los primeros!.

Luego se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Goyle, Crabbe y Jill lo siguieron. Al llegar a la mesa se encontró con Ron, al que dio un fuerte empujón antes de continuar su camino. Los curiosos se habían dispersado. Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ana se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry estaba furioso. ¿Cómo podía Malfoy hablar así? ¿Lo pensaría realmente, o sólo lo dijo porque estaba enfadado? No, él sabía que los Malfoy eran una familia especialmente cruel y discriminadora, pero hablar así delante de todos…era horrible. Malfoy era tan horriblemente malvado como su padre. Harry sintió que la cabeza se le encendía de pura ira y odio. Malditos Malfoy, alguien tendría que darles un escarmiento. De pronto apareció Ron de alguna parte y se sentó al lado de Harry. Empezó su desayuno con toda tranquilidad sin reparar en las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos.

—¿De dónde sales tú? —preguntó Hermione—.

—¿Eh? ¿qué? —dijo Ron con la boca llena de bollo—¡Ah! Nada, me he dado una vuelta por la mesa de Slytherin antes, cuando Malfoy se ha cabreado.

—¿por qué? —preguntó Ginny—.

Pero Ron no contestó. Se encogió de hombros enigmáticamente y continuó su desayuno calmadamente. Los demás se miraron extrañados, pero no preguntaron más. Tendrían que darse prisa si no querían llegar tarde a la clase de transformaciones. Al cabo de un rato, todos comían en silencio perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ana había comenzado ya a desarrollar toda una buena lista de insultos para Malfoy en su cabeza, pero un revuelo en la mesa de Slytherin la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién grita? —preguntó levantándose para ver mejor. En ese momento apareció el propio Malfoy corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo del comedor. Llevaba los labios apretados, los ojos llorosos y se sujetaba la garganta con frenesí. Salió del comedor como una exhalación dejando a los demás alumnos con la incógnita.

—¿Pero, qué…? 

De pronto Hermione reparó en la burlona sonrisa que se reflejaba en el rostro de Ron. Éste seguía comiendo sin levantar la vista del plato.

—¿Qué demonios le has hecho, Ronald? —preguntó Hermione poniendo los brazos en jarras—.

Ron siguió sin levantar la vista.

—Creo que Malfoy se ha encontrado una gragea explosiva en su copa de zumo —respondió simplemente Ron—.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿De qué sabor?.

Ron alzó la cabeza por primera vez en todo aquel rato y sonrió con malicia.

—Digamos simplemente que tenía un delicioso color marrón pastoso y asqueroso…y que no era precisamente chocolate.

Todo vestigio de seriedad desapareció de la cara de Hermione que no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Los demás se unieron a ella con satisfacción. Después de todo alguien le había dado una lección a el menor de los Malfoy, claro que, a su manera.

*    *    *

Tras el incidente del comedor, Malfoy no tuvo humor para meterse con Harry y sus amigos. Se mantuvo apartado y callado. Harry sabía que sospechaba de ellos pero que no tenía pruebas, y esto le enfadaba todavía más. Malfoy se moría de ganas por escarmentar a los que se habían burlado tan descaradamente de él y habían tirado su orgullo por los suelos. Pero todavía no podía. Llegaría el momento, claro que sí. Y los días transcurrieron sin demasiados sobresaltos, en un curso casi aburrido, hasta que llegó el sábado. Aquel día los alumnos estaban muy agitados. Se morían de ganas por visitar Hogsmeade. Ana corría de un lado para otro preparándose el dinero, la ropa limpia, arreglándose el pelo…Hermione hacía rato que estaba lista, Harry y Ron aún no habían bajado del dormitorio, y Ginny los estaba esperando a todos en el comedor. Al cabo de un rato ya estaban todos perfectamente listos, desayunados y arreglados. Los rezagados fueron llegando poco a poco, y cuando estuvieron todos, emprendieron el camino al pueblo. Harry notó que algo se revolvía en su bolsillo. Metió la mano y lo sacó divertido.

—Mirad a quién he traído —dijo—.

Los demás miraron lo que Harry sostenía en la mano, que no era otro que Sacch.

—¡Qué mono! —exclamó Hermione— Pero son más bonitos cuando crecen. Me encantan los gripnies de Hagrid. Creo que voy a sacar un diez en su cuidado y…

—Si, vale, vale, —dijo Ron cortando a Hermione— es muy mono, pero está un poco raro, ¿no?.

Harry miró detenidamente a Sacch. Era verdad. La piel que cubría su cola, el morro y las patas, generalmente rosada, tenía ahora un tono amoratado muy extraño. Sin embargo, el gripnie parecía perfectamente feliz.

—Tiene el mismo color que tu mejilla —rió Ron—.

—No le veo la gracia —protestó Harry, al que todavía le dolía el moratón—.

—Yo creo que está cambiando de color. ¿No dijisteis que los gripnies cambian de color cuando crecen? —preguntó Ginny cubriéndose los ojos frente al sol de la mañana—.

—Claro, tiene que ser eso —afirmó Hermione con gesto de entendida—.

Sacch se frotó feliz contra la mano de Harry haciéndole cosquillas. Era muy pequeño todavía y Harry se sintió protector con él. Era sólo un animal, pero tenía algo excepcional que Harry no comprendía. Era inteligente y cariñoso…y a la vez muy inocente. Hagrid había dicho la verdad. Los gripnies tenían exceso de confianza.

El día era caluroso y conforme se acercaban a Hogsmeade, se hacía más pesada y trabajosa la marcha. Harry se consoló pensando en la deliciosa y fresca  cerveza de mantequilla que se tomaría al llegar. Miró a los profesores que les acompañaban. Bastantes más de lo normal, quizá para mayor seguridad de los alumnos. A pesar de todo, Harry no temía un ataque de Voldemort. Sabía que si Dumbledore se arriesgaba a hacer excursiones, era porque no preveía un posible ataque, al menos de momento. Se fijó en la profesora McGonagall que iba en cabeza, seguida muy de cerca por un refunfuñón Snape que andaba protestando por cualquier tontería. También vio al profesor Darkwoolf, que caminaba unos pasos por detrás de ellos charlando amistosamente con unos alumnos. Ron se dio cuenta de que Hermione lanzaba furtivas miradas en aquella dirección.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta—.

Hermione se giró rápidamente y alzó el mentón con un gesto altanero.

—Nada —respondió—.

—Si, ya —contestó Ron —mirabas al profesor Darkwoolf—.

Hermione volvió la cabeza molesta.

—¿Si lo sabes tan bien para qué preguntas? Y de todas formas, no veo que haya nada de malo en ello.

—No hay nada de malo, pero no sé qué le ves.

Ginny tomó parte en la conversación.

—Hay que reconocer que es muy guapo —afirmó soñadora—.

—Y listo —puntualizó Hermione—.

—¡Ginny! ¿Tu también? Estáis locas. Harry, haz que entren en razón.

—A mí no me metas, tío —protestó éste—. No veo que pase nada por que se queden mirándolo embobadas, me da igual, la verdad.

— Claro, eres tú quien ha de entrar en razón, Ron —dijo Hermione—.

—¿Yo? ¡Ja! Sois las tías las que os enamoráis del primero que pasa —contestó Ron—.

Hermone lo miró con los ojos soltando chispas de exasperación.

—Yo no he dicho que esté enamorada de él, ¿Vale? Así que cierra la boca.

Luego echó a andar rápidamente para separarse del grupo y sin girarse siquiera hacia Ron para darle oportunidad de contestar. Harry se rió para sus adentros. A pesar de su orgullo, Hermione no había podido disimular el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

*   *   *

Durante el resto de la mañana, Ron y Hermione no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Hacía rato que habían llegado a Hogsmeade y ahora se encontraban tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla en la taberna. Ana se había quedado en la tienda de caramelos totalmente fascinada mientras que Ginny les había acompañado todo el tiempo. Ahora Harry se encontraba sentado entre dos fuerzas opuestas: Ron y Hermione. Decidió no prestarles la más mínima atención y se concentró en su cerveza de mantequilla. Cuantos recuerdos le traía aquel sabor…se sintió revivir cuando tomó el primer sorbo y notó como su castigada garganta se reponía. Miró luego a su alrededor, más por costumbre que por curiosidad, pues se sabía aquel lugar de memoria. Recordó cuando en tercer curso había tenido que esconderse bajo una mesa para no ser descubierto por los profesores y había escuchado aquella conversación sobre Sirius Black que le había dejado los pelos de punta. Se rió al pensar lo ridículo que resultaba aquello visto ahora desde tan lejos. Cuantas cosas había tenido que pasar…el tiempo se escurría mucho más rápido de lo que él quería. Él deseaba disfrutar los años en Hogwarts a tope, pero siempre acababa metido en líos, las cosas se complicaban…qué dolor de cabeza. Si seguía pensando en ello se volvería loco. Había decidido no preocuparse, y eso es lo que haría. Viendo que el ambiente en la mesa seguía estando cargado decidió romper un poco el hielo.

—Bueno, está muy buena esta cerveza, ¿no?.

"Vaya, que original que eres, te has lucido Harry" —pensó después de soltar su frase estelar—.

Ron soltó un gruñido que pretendía decir "sí".

—¡Vale, ya está bien! ¡Siempre estáis igual! ¿Es que no podéis hacer las paces? ¡Si ha sido una tontería de discusión! —saltó Harry impaciente—.

—No es una tontería —protestó Ron— ella no quiere admitir que le gusta Darkwoolf.

—Y tú no quieres admitir que eso te molesta —respondió Hermione fríamente—.

—Claro, porque me da igual que te guste o no —dijo Ron girando la cabeza hacia otro lado—.

—Entonces no veo por qué te enfadas.

—La verdad, yo no veo por qué os enfadáis ninguno de los dos —dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros—.

Harry soltó un gruñido impaciente. Ya empezaba a cansarse de la tonta conversación que él mismo había iniciado.

—¿Sabéis qué? Me voy a dar una vuelta. No soporto más este ambiente cerrado. ¿Alguien viene? —dijo—.

Hermione se puso en pie con actitud de "no me importa en absoluto lo que diga el imbécil de Ron" y aceptó la propuesta de Harry. En realidad, tomó la iniciativa cogiendo a Harry del brazo y casi arrastrándolo fuera. Ron los siguió como dando a entender que no le molestaba en absoluto la actitud de Hermione (aunque realmente le molestaba) y Ginny no tuvo más remedio que ir si no quería quedarse sola. Fuera el ambiente estaba muy animado y ruidoso . La gente iba y venía de aquí para allá, con bolsas de caramelos, de ropa, con grandes helados churritosos medio derretidos por el calor…Ron y Hermione echaron a andar cada al lado del otro pero sin mirarse y sin hablarse. Harry pensó en los amigos tan desesperantes que tenía. Ginny iba riéndose para sus adentros del tonto de Ron, algo cortada por la cercana presencia de Harry y la ausencia de su hermano, que andaba algo adelantado. Así se tiraron durante un buen rato, sin hablar, hasta que una nerviosa e inconfundible voz les llamó desde algún lugar cercano.

—¡Eh, chicos, chicos, esperad!

Todos se giraron hacia la voz y vieron a Ana que corría hacia ellos con su gastada túnica que le venía grande y su eterna coleta flotando detrás de ella con el aire. Se paró a unos centímetros del grupo y jadeante se agarró a la manga de Hermione.

—¡Este sitio es genial! ¡Qué tienda de caramelos, y qué helados! ¡Me he comido lo menos tres! —empezó Ana triando de el brazo de Hermione como una loca— ¡Es fenomenal! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me…

—Bueno, ya vale, ¿no? —cortó Hermione zafándose de Ana—. Me vas a arrancar el brazo.

—Lo siento —se excusó Ana— es que me he puesto muy nerviosa. ¡Este sitio me encanta! Pero en realidad venía a pediros que me acompañarais allí arriba.

Ana señaló con el dedo índice hacia una pequeña colina que se alzaba en un extremo del pueblo. No parecía estar muy lejos y se hallaba cubierta de matojos y un minúsculo bosquecillo de abetos.

—¿Allí? ¿Para qué? —preguntó Ron con desgana—.

—Es que en el pueblo hay mucha gente y me apetece respirar un poco de aire fresco. Además seguro que hay una magnífica vista desde allí arriba. ¿Venís? Venga, seguro que mola un montón. ¿Sí? Porfaaaaaaaaaaa.

Ana se agarró ahora al brazo de Harry con gesto infantilón. Los demás acabaron por aceptar. Nunca habían subido a aquella colina y seguro que corría un vientecillo muy bueno. Así podrían alejarse un poco del tumulto. Hermione se mantuvo en un ligero desacuerdo alegando que los profesores no les habían dado permiso, pero como los otros no la escucharon, tuvo que conformarse. Emprendieron la subida que no resultó en absoluto fatigosa y en pocos minutos habían llegado a la cima. Ana corrió hacia el borde toda emocionada deseosa de ver el pueblo desde arriba. Ginny la acompañó, mientras que los demás se sentaron encima de unas piedras y se quedaron en silencio disfrutando del entorno. Harry observó a las chicas mientras se dirigían hacia la pendiente hasta que desaparecieron detrás de un árbol. Luego, viendo que Ron y Hermione seguían sin hablarse, cerró los ojos y se quedó pensativo tumbado sobre la hierba. Ana y Ginny, por su parte, se habían acercado al borde de la pendiente, justo detrás del bosquecillo de abetos y miraban absortas el paisaje.

—¡Qué bonito! —exclamó la segunda con admiración—.

—Ya os dije que era una buena idea subir. ¿Quieres caramelos? Me he comprado un montón.

Ginny aceptó encantada. Comenzó a masticar un chicle de sabor interminable y dirigió su atención de nuevo al paisaje. Durante un instante, ninguna de las dos habló, concentradas como estaban en la observación del paisaje. De pronto, Ginny se puso blanca como el papel y señaló a unas figuras que subían por la pendiente. Hasta ése momento había sido imposible verlas, pero ahora se distinguían claramente, acercándose cada vez más.

—¡Allí! —gritó con el dedo aún estirado—.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh! —exclamó Ana al percatarse de lo que señalaba Ginny—.

Las inconfundibles siluetas de Malfoy, Jill, Crabbe y Goyle subían rápidamente por la pendiente, seguramente buscando un objetivo que se les asemejaba muy claro.

*    *    *

—No tengo ganas de discutir, Malfoy.

Harry se había puesto en pie y a la defensiva en cuanto Ana y Ginny le habían avisado de que se avecinaban problemas o, más concretamente, de que Malfoy y sus lameculos se acercaban subiendo por la pendiente de la colina obviamente buscando jaleo. Ahora se hallaba frente afrente con su eterno antagonista, mal que le pesara. Ron y Hermione parecían haber olvidado por un momento que estaban enfadados y se habían colocado al lado de Harry para defenderlo. Ana y Ginny hicieron lo propio. Fue la primera quien habló a continuación.

—¡Nos han seguido, Harry! ¡Los hemos visto!.

En la pulcra y pálida cara de Malfoy se dibujó una desagradable sonrisa. Sus ojos grises se entornaron en una expresión de lo más antipática.

—Tranquilízate, enana. Esto no va contigo. Lárgate y deja que salde unas cuentas con Potter y los idiotas de sus amigos.

Ana saltó encorelizada.

—¡No me da la gana! Em…esto…¡Pedazo de imbécil!.

No se le ocurrió un insulto más apropiado. Malfoy borró la sonrisa de su cara al instante.

—Bueno, haz lo que quieras, tuviste tu oportunidad.

—No lo entiendo, Malfoy —dijo Harry—¿Por qué tomarte la molestia de seguirnos hasta aquí? ¿Sólo para divertirte?.

—Claro que no, desgraciado —contestó Malfoy con desprecio— vais a pagar por lo de la gragea explosiva.

—¿Qué gragea? —preguntó Ron poniendo cara de angelito y haciéndose el loco—.

—¿Te crees que soy tonto, Weasley? Sé perfectamente que fuisteis vosotros los autores de la bromita, y vais a perder las ganas de reíros de mí, ¿verdad, tíos?.

—Claro que sí —respondió Crabbe haciendo crujir los nudillos al igual que Goyle—.

Por toda respuesta, Jill sacó su varita y miró fijamente a Harry. Ëste se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Observó a Jill tratando de averiguar por qué le tenía tanta tirria. ¿Por qué seguirle los pasos a Malfoy fanáticamente? ¿Realmente lo idolatraba? ¿O sólo lo hacía para molestarle a él?.

Ana, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraron confusos. ¿Valía la pena pelearse con Malfoy?. Sabían que los duelos se pagaban con duros castigos, por otra parte, no podían dejar que Malfoy se burlara de ellos.

—Mira, Malfoy —dijo Harry alzando ambas manos— ya te he dicho que no tengo ganas de discutir, ¿vale?.

Malfoy frunció el ceño en una clara expresión de impaciencia.

—¿Y a mí que más me da eso? No te defiendas si no quieres, pero vas a pagar igual. Te lo repito, Potter, ¡nadie se burla de un Malfoy!.

Diciendo esto sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo inaudible para Harry. Un rayo verde surgió de repente y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el grupo de amigos, que se dispersaron esquivándolo, de forma que el rayo chocó contra el suelo. Allí donde había golpeado se formó una pequeña roncha de hierba quemada. Hermione miró a Malfoy horrorizada.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, Malfoy? ¿Quieres matarnos o qué? —exclamó—.

—No seas estúpida, Granger. Eso no mataría ni a una asquerosa sangre sucia como tú respondió Malfoy con un irritante tono de desprecio—.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? —gritó Ana hecha una furia—.

—Tú cierra el pico, Ana. Tiendes a meterte donde no te llaman, maldita bocazas —respondió Jill hablando por primera vez en todo el rato—.

Ana perdió entonces los estribos. Su nerviosa personalidad saltó como un resorte transformándola en un imparable huracán. Para ella la guerra había comenzado. Adelantó su varita y gritó a pleno pulmón:

—¡Wingardium Leviosa!.

De pronto, Crabbe y Goyle notaron que sus pies se despegaban del suelo y que subían cada vez más alto. Antes de que sus limitados cerebros pudieran darse cuenta de la situación, estaban cayendo sobre las cabezas de Jill y Malfoy. En unos segundos, ambos se encontraron con el peso de los dos gigantes sobre sus espaldas, completamente incapaces de levantarse y medio asfixiándose por el volumen de los otros.

—¡Ifiotas! —gritó Malfoy con la boca llena de hierbajos—¡Apargfxtadjjj de enjima!.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron saltaron en estruendosas carcajadas mientras Ana observaba orgullosa su obra. Pero la alegría no duró mucho. En cuanto se puso en pie, Jill, que se sentía humillado como el que más, volvió a la carga.

—¡Iutumnio! —gritó—.

Ante este hechizo, el suelo que había bajo Harry y sus amigos se transformó en un resbaladizo charco de lodo. Pillados por sorpresa los cinco resbalaron y cayeron al suelo pringándose con el pegajoso fango. Ahora fueron Malfoy y los suyos los que se rieron, pero no por mucho tiempo. Todavía en el suelo, Hermione levantó la varita y musitó:

—¡Incendio!

El hechizo incendio hizo arder los bajos de la túnica de Malfoy que empezó a saltar de un lado para otro en un desesperado intento por apagarlo. Ante este ataque, Jill, Crabbe y Goyle respondieron con un hechizo flipendo simultáneo dirigido hacia Hermione. Ron, que había permanecido algo apartado, saltó entonces sobre Hermione y la desplazó salvándola así del terrible impacto. Ambos rodaron por el suelo y se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos. Luego, rojo de vergüenza, Ron se puso en pie. Habiendo logrado apagar su túnica, Malfoy lanzó un enfurecido fornúnculus contra Harry, que fue oportunamente interceptado por un scutio de Ginny. Fue Harry el que respondió ahora con un flipendo que golpeó a Jill en el estómago derribándolo. Ëste, enfurecido, se levantó y trató de convertir una piedra en rata para que mordiera a Harry, pero lo único que consiguió fue que a la piedra le salieran ojos y una enorme boca dentada. Aun así, la cosa funcionó y la rabiosa piedra trató de atacar a Harry. Por suerte, éste tuvo reflejos y la esquivó a tiempo. Para desgracia del pobre Ron, la piedra no dio el mordisco en el vacío, sino que fue a engancharse en la túnica de éste con muy mala pata y un apetito voraz. Ron se tiró al suelo tratando de librarse de la maldita piedra. Furiosa, Ginny lanzó un hechizo impulsio que mandó a Malfoy y su panda unos cuantos metros hacia atrás,                  haciéndoles barrer el suelo con el culo. Malfoy había perdido ya la paciencia. Se incorporó y clavando una mirada de odio en sus oponentes exclamó:

—¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡Habéis ido demasiado lejos! ¡Voy a acabar con esto de una maldita vez!

Malfoy alzó la varita dispuesto a hacer trizas a sus adversarios, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, ésta se escapó de sus manos, pasando entre Harry y sus amigos y siendo interceptada por algo o alguien que se hallaba a sus espaldas. Harry se percató entonces de la cara de horror que habían puesto sus adversarios que miraban hacia algún punto indefinido situado por detrás de él. Tragando saliva se dio la vuelta y se le congeló la sangre en las venas cuando vio al profesor Darkwoolf de pie ante él, con la varita de Malfoy en la mano izquierda y con una severa mirada pintada en sus profundos ojos azules. Harry nunca lo había visto así. Le dio la impresión de que aquella mirada lo atravesaba y lo escodriñaba por dentro, en una expresión de dureza y severidad que paralizaba los nervios. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Y si lo expulsaban? No quería ni pensarlo. Hermione también se había quedado petrificada. Ana y Ginny se miraban como esperando un huracán. Ron, que acababa de soltarse de la molesta piedra-asesina se quedó mirando al profesor como embobado sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Por su parte, Malfoy se había levantado y miraba con orgullo al profesor como diciendo: "Bueno, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?", Jill miraba hacia otra parte como si la cosa no fuera con él y Crabbe y Goyle se rascaban la coronilla con cara de tontos. Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

—Pr…profesor…n-nosotros no…Malfoy fue quien empezó,yo…ellos…

Se le atragantaron las palabras y no pudo seguir. Aquella mirada…aquella maldita mirada…

—No vale la pena que te expliques, Hermione. Sé perfectamente quién ha empezado —los agudos ojos del profesor Darkwoolf miraron fugazmente a Malfoy—, si embargo, vosotros le habéis seguido el juego, ¿no?.

Hermione bajó la cabeza azorada.. Malfoy habló entonces con calma.

—No puede saber quién ha empezado, no estaba aquí ¿verdad? Se está marcando un farol. ¿O acaso nos espiaba, profesor?.

Hubo algo en el tono de Malfoy al pronunciar la última frase que sonó especialmente ofensivo, pero el profesor se limitó a sonreír con sorna.

—No te preocupes, Draco —respondió—. Sé quién ha empezado a pesar de todo, y, ¿sabes?, te podría caer un buen castigo por esto. De todas formas voy a hacer la vista gorda por esta vez, pero más os vale que no se repita. Y en cuanto a vosotros —añadió dirigiéndose a Harry y los demás—, espero que no volveréis a hacer caso de quien os insulte, ¿está claro?. Ahora volvamos, se está haciendo tarde.

El profesor lanzó la varita de Draco con un rápido movimiento, pero a éste le pilló tan por sorpresa que no pudo atraparla a tiempo y le golpeó en la frente. Andrew Darkwoolf sonrió con amabilidad.

—Más reflejos la próxima vez, Draco —dijo en tono bromista—.

Harry y sus amigos se rieron y siguieron al profesor colina abajo. Malfoy notó que la sangre afloraba a sus mejillas. Una sangre impulsada por la ira y la rabia. De todas formas y por extraño que parezca, no se atrevió a contestar.

Aquella noche, Harry tardó en conciliar el sueño. Muchas preguntas surgían en su mente. ¿Cómo había logrado el profesor Darkwoolf mover la varita de Draco por el aire sin usar la suya propia? Él estaba seguro, no la llevaba en la mano, pero entonces, ¿cómo lo había hecho? Y esa extraña forma de dominar la situación, de dominar a Malfoy… ¡A Malfoy! Harry no pudo menos que reírse. Decidió que el profesor Darkwoolf le caía bien. Decididamente bien. Se durmió con la sonrisa aún colgando en los labios.

*************************************************************************************************************************

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo creo que no está nada mal ¡y me ha quedado muy largo! Pero ya sabéis, para las sugerencias están los reviews. Os dejo con las contestaciones._

_Gracias por revisar a:_

**Rakshah****: _Como puedes ver, a Harry sí que le ha dolido un poquillo la caída (pobret, si es que lo hacemos sufrir más…) y no pienso decirte aún quién es el misterioso atacante je,je. Ya se descubrirá. Por cierto, ¡sigue con tu fic! ¡Me encanta, es de mis favoritos!. ¡Hasta pronto! (Y gracias por el laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo review)._**

**May Potter:** _¡He aquí un claro ejemplo de la vagancia hecha persona! ¡Admírenlo! (Creo que cualquier otro comentario resultaría inevitablemente fuera de lugar)._

**Lora:** _Gracias por los buenos comentarios y por leerlo siempre. Tu fic también mola un montón, ¡síguelo! Y no te preocupes por May, confío en que tarde o temprano se arrepienta de sus faltas…jo, nací ingenua, lo sé…sigh…_


	8. Magia diferente

_¡Hola! Creo que esta vez he tardado menos, procuraré ser rápida escribiendo (claro que, mejor dejar tiempo para que vayáis leyendo). Bueno, en este capítulo explico muchas cosas importantes y sucede un hecho que marcará la historia. Pica la curiosidad, ¿eh? Je,je._

************************************************************************************************************************

**8. Magia diferente**

Después de la pelea en la colina, Malfoy y Harry no volvieron a verse. Ambos procuraban no acercarse al otro. Está claro que Harry no quería tener ninguna clase de problemas, y menos con Malfoy. No le apetecía en absoluto volver a discutir, por lo menos de momento. Por su parte, Malfoy, había salido escarmentado de todas las disputas que había tenido con Harry y eso lo hacía sentirse aplastado, desprestigiado. Parecía esperar a que las cosas se calmaran un poco, dejar algo de tiempo y después, volver a la carga. De todas formas, procuró vengarse de Harry soltando comentarios mordaces sobre él a sus espaldas y tratando de crearle todavía peor fama entre los Slytherins. Lo mismo hizo con Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Ana y hasta con el profesor Darkwoolf. Más de una vez se le oía comentar por los pasillos: "Ése profesor imbécil…se cree muy listo, pero no vale nada. En cuanto se lo cuente a mi padre se encargará de que lo despidan y entonces veremos quien se ríe". Sin embargo, a Harry esto todavía le provocaba más risa. Era la clara evidencia de que Malfoy estaba furioso y no se atrevía a decírselo a la cara. Ana y Jill continuaron lanzándose miradas asesinas por los pasillos, haciéndose la zancadilla al entrar en clase, metiendo porquerías en la comida del otro…en esto contribuyeron también los gemelos Weasley con sus sortilegios. En poco tiempo, Ana y Jill se habían convertido en sus mejores clientes, pues utilizaban los artículos de broma como armas de guerra. El caso es que transcurrieron varias semanas sin que se apenas se percataran, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, estaba próxima la fiesta de Halloween. A Harry le habían comunicado que la víspera de Halloween sería el primer partido de quidditch del año y que jugarían contra Ravenclaw. Aquello lo animó muchísimo. Se moría de ganas por jugar. Fue a comunicárselo a Ron y Hermione.

—¡Bien! Ya echaba de menos los partidos de quidditch —exclamó Ron alborozado— el año pasado no hubo ni uno solo.

Los tres se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba muy concurrida por ser domingo. No tenían nada que hacer, así que únicamente pasaban el rato charlando.

—Es verdad —dijo Hermione— supongo que estaréis muy preparados, ¿no, Harry?.

—Pues claro, ¡qué remedio nos queda! Después de entrenar cuatro días por semana…Angelina dice que para ganar hay que cansarse, pero a mí esto me parece exagerado.

—No te quejes…ya me gustaría a mí estar en el equipo —protestó Ron—. Ése jugador nuevo tiene mucha suerte. ¡Ojalá hubiera tenido tiempo de presentarme a las pruebas!

—¿Te refieres a Danny? —preguntó Harry— Te puedo asegurar que lo suyo no fue suerte en absoluto. Es un portero increíble.

—Bien, vale, no fue suerte, pero está en el equipo y yo no. ¡Ojalá pudiera entrar!.

—Podrías presentarte el año que viene, cuando se vayan tus hermanos —propuso Hermione—.

—Desde luego, eso está claro. Es lo que pienso hacer, pero esperar un año entero…es mucho tiempo.

—No puedes hacer otra cosa, Ron —Hermione se enderezó en el asiento— así que tendrás que esperar.

Ron la miró enfurruñado.

—Dime algo que no sepa —contestó molesto—.

En ese momento, unos estruendosos gritos de júbilo les llamaron la atención. George y Fred, acababan de irrumpir en la sala común de Gryffindor y estaban riéndose a pleno pulmón. Se daban palmadas en la espalda y vitoreaban. Dejaron unas cajas que llevaban en un rincón de la sala y se dirigieron otra vez hacia el cuadro con una gran sonrisa de alegría. Toda la gente que había en la sala se giró sorprendida y algunos soltaron algunas risas. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron al encuentro de los gemelos.

—¿Qué os pasa a vosotros? —preguntó Ron—.

—Muy simple Ronnie —empezó George hablando a Ron como si fuera un crío de párvulos— pasa que nos estamos haciendo de oro gracias a esos niños pirados de primero.

—¿Ana y Jill? —preguntó Hermione— No me creo que tengan tanto dinero.

—¿Dinero? ¡No se trata sólo del dinero que tengan ellos! ¡Se trata de que nos hacen una fabulosa propaganda! Nos llueven clientes a chorros, pero ¿sabéis qué es lo mejor?

—No —dijeron los tres a la vez—.

—¡Lo mejor es que ellos no se dan ni cuenta! —exclamó Fred—.

Los dos gemelos chocaron las palmas riéndose a pleno pulmón. Harry se percató de que Ron se emocionaba por momentos. Seguro que ya había comenzado a construir castillos en el aire.

—Eh, chicos —dijo Ron cortando la euforia de los gemelos— ¿Creéis que podríais comprarm…esto…comprar una escoba voladora nueva?. Lo digo por todo eso que decís del dinero y eso, he pensado…

—¿Una escoba para quién, Ron? —cortó Fred mirando con desconfianza a su hermano pequeño—.

—Uh…para toda la familia, claro, yo…

—Si, ya —interrumpió George — a nosotros no nos engañas, Ron. Eres un interesado.

Ron frunció el ceño e iba a decir algo que seguramente sería muy interesante, pero a los gemelos no pareció importarles demasiado, porque le interrumpieron de nuevo.

—La verdad es que no hemos pensado en qué lo vamos a gastar.

—Sí —continuó el otro— de momento nos conformamos con saber que tenemos pasta.

Ambos volvieron a reír y se dirigieron hacia la salida de la sala.

—¿Ya os vais? —preguntó Hermione—.

—Sí, nos han sobrado algunos insectos inflamables de la última remesa y vamos a ver en qué los gastamos.

—Podríamos esconderle uno a Snape en su armario de ingredientes.

—En realidad, podríamos escondérselos todos.

Los gemelos sonrieron con aspecto demoníaco y salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor maquinando todavía sus perversos planes. Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirándose divertidos. Estos gemelos nunca cambiarían.

*    *    *

Al día siguiente tuvieron clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas por la mañana. Los gripnies estaban ya muy grandes y fuertes. Algunos habían comenzado ya a desarrollar magia, en especial los que más larga tenían la cola. Hagrid pensó que ya había llegado el momento de evaluar el trabajo de los chicos y anunció que la próxima clase examinaría los gripnies de cada uno y valoraría el trabajo. El resto de la clase lo pasaron observando los movimientos de los gripnies y su utilización de la magia. Aunque no fue muy espectacular resultó muy agradable y entretenido. Todos salieron bastante contentos de clase y se dirigieron al castillo. 

Algo muy contrario fue la clase de pociones. El profesor Snape apareció con una cara de malgenio que daba ganas de huir. En seguida los puso a realizar una poción que ni siquiera había explicado y se dedicó a quitar puntos a diestro y siniestro, solamente para añadírselos a Malfoy. Harry se preguntaba qué clase de mosca le había picado. Algunos dijeron que se rumoreaba que una horda de insectos asesinos le habían atacado y le habían chamuscado el pelo. Harry se fijó en Snape y vio que tenía trozos de pelo quemado por algunos sitios. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no partirse en dos de la risa allí mismo.

Al acabar la clase de pociones se dirigieron a la clase de transformaciones. Entraron y se sentaron como siempre, esperando a que los demás fueran llegando. Por fin, la profesora McGonagall empezó su clase.

—Bien, chicos, en vista de que habéis conseguido transformar un cojín de plumas en un canario como habíamos planeado, continuaremos con algo más difícil. Vamos a ver…tenéis que transformar estos jarrones con flores —la profesora McGonagall señaló a una serie de jarrones que había en un rincón de la sala — en lámparas estilo araña, ¿creéis que seréis capaces?.

Los alumnos se miraron confusos. No tenían ni idea de cómo transformar una cosa en otra tan diferentes como eran un jarrón y una lámpara, pero la profesora los instó a intentarlo.

—Ya va siendo hora de que aprendáis transformaciones de verdad, para algo estáis en quinto —dijo—. Poned en práctica todos vuestros conocimientos y concentraos mucho. Sé que podéis lograrlo, así que no me valen las protestas. Ahora coged un jarrón cada uno y poneos manos a la obra. ¿Alguna duda?.

Nadie levantó la mano, así que la profesora se dio por satisfecha y se sentó en tras la mesa para vigilar el trabajo de los alumnos. Harry se levantó y cogió su jarrón, luego volvió a ocupar su sitio al lado de Ron y Hermione. Cogió la varita y se concentró todo lo que pudo. "Transfórmate en lámpara, transfórmate en lámpara, transfórmate en lámpara" repetía mentalmente. No había manera. El jarrón permaneció inmutable. Harry lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez trató de evocar en su mente la imagen de una fantástica lámpara de araña a la vez que repetía en susurros: "transfórmate en lámpara, transfórmate en lámpara, venga, transfórmate en lámpara de una maldita vez". Como si nada. Llevaba así cerca de un cuarto de hora y el jarrón continuaba igual.

—Sí, igual de hortera —se dijo Harry que ya estaba a punto de tirar el jarrón por la ventana— No consigo hacer nada, ¿y vosotros?.

—Es imposible —musitó Ron con la vista clavada en el jarrón—.

Hermione no contestó. Estaba ligeramente inclinada sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente el jarrón y agitando suavemente la varita alrededor de éste. Algunas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y tenía tensos todos los músculos de la cara. De pronto, las flores del jarrón empezaron a sufrir un extraño cambio. Tomaron un color cada vez más blanquecino y se fueron ensanchando. A la vez, parecieron hacerse de otro material cremoso y sólido. Hermione se relajó entonces y se escurrió en la silla dejando caer los brazos con languidez. Estaba exhausta. Harry profirió un bufido de admiración.

—Velas —dijo— lo estás logrando, Hermione.

—¿Cómo lo haces? ¡Todo te sale bien! ¡No es justo! —se quejó Ron—.

—Inténtalo, Ron. Al final te saldrá, ya lo verás. No es imposible —respondió esta—.

La profesora McGonagall que se estaba paseando entre las mesas para ver el progreso de los chicos, se acercó para analizar el trabajo de Hermione.

—Sorprendente, Granger. Como siempre, lo estás logrando. Te has ganado diez puntos para Gryffindor, sigue intentándolo y quizá consigas más.

Hermione sonrió y se incorporó en la silla volviendo su atención al semi-jarrón. Ron, que lo había oído todo, la imitó deseoso de ganarse él también unos puntillos. Se concentró todo lo que pudo tratando de conseguir algo. Empezó a agitar la varita lentamente alrededor del jarrón con el entrecejo fruncido y apretó los ojos con fuerza, quizá para intensificar el resultado. Al cabo de diez minutos el jarrón seguía exactamente igual. Ron, furioso y cansado, comenzó a agitar la varita con más rapidez fruto de la rabia y la impaciencia y con la vaga esperanza de que aquello diera resultado. El jarrón ni se inmutó. El único que lo sintió fue Seamus cuando la varita le golpeó en la frente tras escaparse de las manos de Ron.

—¡Au! —protestó— ¡Mira lo que haces, tío! ¡Poco más y me la incrustas en el ojo!

Los alumnos se rieron mientras Ron recogía la varita del suelo.

—Lo siento—se excusó— se me ha escapado.

Algunas risas continuaron. Ron se sentó y miró a Harry: Se sorprendió de verlo distante y perdido en sus propios pensamientos mirando hacia donde hace un segundo yacía su varita. Ron prefirió no molestarlo. Se encogió de hombros y continuó con lo suyo.

*   *   *

Ron, Hermione y Harry se dirigían hacia el comedor. La clase de transformaciones había terminado hacía rato y era la hora de comer. Se apresuraron por los laberínticos pasillos medio muertos de hambre. Las clases de aquella mañana habían sido duras y necesitaban recuperar fuerzas. Ron iba en cabeza relamiéndose por adelantado y Hermione parloteaba alegremente recitándoles uno por uno todos sus logros de aquella mañana y la cantidad de puntos que había ganado en cada uno. No le prestaban la más mínima atención. Ron no se molestaba en escucharla porque la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que lo mejor era dejarla a su bola cuando empezaba así, y Harry continuaba callado y pensativo. Doblaron un recodo y pasaron frente al despacho del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Dentro se oían ruidos. Ron no pudo dejar escapar la oportunidad.

—Mira, Hermione, parece que tu amado está dentro. ¿No te alegras?.

Hermione se encaró con Ron, furiosa.

—¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no me gusta?— se había puesto roja hasta la raíz del pelo— ¡Siempre estás igual, lo haces para fastidiarme y…! — se calló de repente como dándose cuenta de algo y se dio la vuelta — ¿Dónde está Harry?.

Ambos miraron hacia atrás y lo vieron unos metros más allá parado frente a la puerta del despacho que acababan de pasar.

—Em…Harry, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Hermione—.

Harry miró a Hermione y sonrió.

—Ir yendo, chicos. Tengo que resolver una duda…enseguida estoy ahí —respondió—.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras, pero no tardes o me comeré tu ración.

Luego ambos continuaron su camino y doblaron la esquina hacia las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo. Harry los observó hasta que desaparecieron y se quedó parado frente a la puerta. Tenía que entrar y preguntárselo, quizá no tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con él a solas más adelante. Algo inseguro dio un paso hacia atrás y llamó a la puerta. La voz ahogada del profesor Darkwoolf se oyó desde dentro.

—Adelante —dijo—.

Harry abrió la puerta y entró. Por un momento pareció dudar de que aquel despacho fuera el correcto. Cada año estaba decorado de una manera, según el profesor, pero ahora estaba prácticamente irreconocible. Un caos de trastos y cajas de cartón se apiñaban contra las paredes, como si trataran de sostenerlas en el más completo desorden. Una pequeña estantería colgaba de la pared al lado de la puerta y estaba ligeramente inclinada debido a la cantidad de libros, papeles y cachivaches que la cubrían. En la pared del frente había otra similar en idénticas condiciones. Junto a las cajas de cartón había una vieja silla destartalada y tirada por el suelo, que seguramente estaba en lista de espera para acabar en el basurero. La mesa del profesor tampoco se salvaba. Estaba llena hasta los topes de papeles, tanto lisos como arrugados, libros y…una cantidad impresionante de cosas no identificadas. También había  una taza semi vacía de café. Todo esto daba al conjunto un aspecto de ático viejo que resultaba francamente divertido. El profesor se hallaba inclinado sobre la mesa clasificando papeles y guardando enormes volúmenes de enciclopedia en un desesperado intento por ordenar aquel huracán de trastos. Harry cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y saludó tímidamente.

—Hola, esto…¿llego en mal momento?.

El profesor se giró y pareció asombrarse de verlo.

—Hola, Harry. No te esperaba.

—Si quiere, me voy y ya hablamos en otro momento.

—No, hombre no. Pasa. Espera un segundo que despeje la mesa. Sólo lamento no poder ofrecerte asiento. Aunque si quieres…

Señaló la silla rota con la cabeza en un gesto burlón. Harry se rió.

—Creo que me quedaré de pie —dijo—.

El profesor Darkwoolf cogió algunos libros que tenía sobre la mesa. Dos grandes tomos de tapas marrones, uno viejo y roto que parecía tratar de mitología y otro más pequeño, de brillantes tapas verdes. Los colocó sobre la estantería del fondo que crujió peligrosamente y regresó a la mesa para apartar los papeles que la cubrían. Cuando estuvo despejada, se sentó en ella y se llevó la taza de café a los labios.

—Como ves, no soy un forofo del orden —dijo autocriticándose—, no tengo solución.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Harry señalando a la silla rota que yacía en el suelo—.

—Se rompió de vieja, y me di un buen costalazo. Pensé en arreglarla con un hechizo, pero luego decidí pedir una nueva. Las reparaciones no son lo mío y además, era una silla incómoda. La dejé ahí y me olvidé de ella. Siempre me olvido de ordenar las habitaciones —el profesor guiñó un ojo con gesto pillo—.

Harry sonrió.

—La profesora McGonagall podría transformarla en otra más cómoda —dijo—.

—Podría, pero no sé si querrá. Oye, Harry, ¿qué es lo que querías? Supongo que no sería hablar de sillas, ¿verdad?.

—Pues no. Yo quería preguntarle como…

—Vamos, Harry. No tienes porqué hablarme de usted fuera de clase. ¿Sabes? No logro acostumbrarme. Si me llamaras Andrew me harías un gran favor.

—Bueno, vale, Andrew…¿cómo lo hiciste?.

El profesor Darkwoolf alzó las cejas sin comprender.

—¿Cómo hice qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó—.

—Lo de mover la varita de Draco por el aire. No usaste la tuya, lo vi. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?.

El profesor comprendió entonces y se echó a reír.

—¡Eso! No me digas que te has estado torturando por eso.

—Bueno, no exactamente, pero…me extraña mucho.

—La explicación es simple. Yo sé usar una clase de magia, aparte de la normal, que muy pocos conocen. Es magia mental, Harry. Sólo eso. Magia sin varita, con la mente. No funciona como la magia normal y llegar a dominarla es dificilísimo. Lo cierto es que hasta hace poco no se consideraba magia propiamente dicha…pero lo es. Está demostrado.

—Increíble, ¿y tú sabes usarla? Debe ser dificilísimo —dijo Harry con creciente admiración—.

—Bueno, es necesario conocer a la perfección las leyes básicas de la magia para dominarla, pero no me pidas que te las recite. Ahora tengo demasiada hambre.

Ambos se rieron.

—Así que es eso. Seguro que también te ayudó a averiguar quién había sido el culpable de la pelea.

—En parte sí…pero no es muy difícil saber quién es el causante de problemas entre tú y Draco Malfoy. Se parece increíblemente a su padre. Cuando yo estudiaba aquí, las cosas eran igual con Lucius.

— Vaya, no sabía que lo conocieras. ¿Iba a tu curso?.

—Sí, pero él iba a Slytherin y yo a Ravenclaw.

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento. Deseaba hacerle una última pregunta al profesor, pero de repente tenía un nudo en el estómago.

—Dime, Andrew. ¿Conociste a mi padre? —consiguió decir al fin—.

La expresión risueña de Andrew cambió por completo. Harry sintió cómo sus profundos ojos azules se clavaban en él de nuevo. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Sí, lo conocí —contestó Andrew al cabo de un rato— pero él iba tres cursos por debajo del mío y no tuve mucha relación con él. Digamos simplemente que me lo encontraba por los pasillos…las veces que más intimaba con él eran cuando nos enfrentábamos en los partidos de quiddith. Era un excelente buscador.

Harry sintió cómo el nudo de su estomago crecía y se apretaba más y más.

—Sí, lo era. Hasta que Voldemort… —musitó—.

El profesor Darkwoolf frunció el ceño, la expresión afable había desaparecido por completo.

—Voldemort —dijo con desprecio— no lo nombres, Harry. No pienses en él. No te tortures tontamente. Desaparecerá de nuevo, no le queda otro camino. Es un amargado, olvídate de él.

Harry se impresionó ante el tono de dureza que había en la voz del profesor pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Es difícil, pero será lo mejor.

—Sí…mira Harry, sé lo que es perder seres queridos. Hace cinco años, mi hermano Williams y su mujer, perdieron la vida mientras volaban hacia Bélgica en un viaje de negocios. Tres días después, su hija desapareció misteriosamente y no se la volvió a ver. No pudieron encontrarla por más que buscaron. Simplemente se desvaneció.

—Debió ser muy doloroso —comentó Harry sintiéndose algo torpe—.

—Lo fue, pero no hubo nada que hacer. Cuando pasan estas cosas, lo mejor es seguir adelante y no dejarse llevar por la desesperación. Si eso ocurre, estás perdido.

—Ya entiendo —Harry movió la cabeza lentamente—. Bueno, creo que me voy a ir a comer. A estas alturas Ron ya debe haberse comido mi parte.

El profesor sonrió.

—Como quieras. Lamento haber hablado de esto, Harry. Sé que no te ha sentado bien.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Además, he sido yo quien ha empezado.

Harry se despidió del profesor y se dirigió hacia la salida. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, algo rodó por la estantería inclinada que había junto a la puerta y le golpeó en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! —protestó Harry llevándose una mano a la zona magullada—.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Andrew—.

—Algo me ha caído en la cabeza —se quejó Harry—.

El profesor Darkwoolf se rió divertido y dijo:

—Decididamente, tengo que ordenar esta pocilga.

Harry coreó sus carcajadas y salió del despacho tras despedirse nuevamente del profesor. Se alegraba de haber hablado con él. En realidad, sí que le había sentado bien.

**********************************************************************************************************************

_Bueno, ya está. Algo más corto que los otros pero intenso. Espero haber plasmado bien la personalidad del profesor Dark…perdón, de Andrew  ^_^' . Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. Otro capi exento de respuestas debido a las causas que explique en el capi 6, si no lo habéis visto, leed el comentario final... lo siento -_-'._


	9. Arriba Gryffindor

_Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Este capítulo trata sobre el partido de quidditch y un extraño descubrimiento. A partir de aquí empieza la acción. La verdadera acción._

************************************************************************

**9. Arriba Gryffindor**

Harry se despertó antes de tiempo y ya no volvió a dormirse. Inesperadamente le vino a la memoria la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con Andrew. Jamás había oído hablar de la magia mental. Qué extraño era todo aquel curso. Extraño y tranquilo. Anormalmente tranquilo. Se lamentó de no haberle preguntado a Andrew más cosas sobre la magia mental. Seguro que era algo apasionante. Harry se acordó entonces de que hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Sirius. Pensó en enviarle una carta. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su baúl con sumo cuidado para no despertar a sus compañeros de habitación. Cogió pergamino y pluma y regresó a la cama dejándose arrullar por la calma de la habitación, únicamente rota por los ronquidos de Neville. Con  tranquilidad, Harry comenzó a escribir lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Le contó todo lo que había hecho desde la última carta y le preguntó por Remus Lupin, del cual hacía un año que no tenía noticias. Luego la enrolló y esperó a que fuera la hora de levantarse perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Al cabo de un tiempo, Ron dio señales de vida. Se desperezó acompañado de un gemido y con un bostezo felino miró su reloj mágico. Abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó de golpe.

—¡Harry! —exclamó— ¡Levanta, vamos!.

—Pero si hace rato que te espero, ¿tendrás cara?.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me has levantado? ¡Pasan veinte minutos de la hora habitual!.

Harry se sobresaltó y miró rápidamente el reloj. Era cierto. Se había quedado embobado y no se había dado ni cuenta de que se le hacía tarde. Rápidamente se fueron levantando todos los chicos de la habitación, sobresaltados por la exclamación de Ron. Genial, sólo faltaba que llegaran tarde todos los Gryffindors. Y para colmo, tenían clase de pociones. Harry se vistió de prisa y corrida apremiado por los nerviosos gritos de Ron que estaba cogiendo su material para clase. Cuando estuvo vestido, Harry fue a coger la túnica que había dejado la noche anterior sobre el baúl. Estiró de ella rápidamente sin fijarse mucho en lo que hacía. Justo en ese momento, algo redondo cayó al suelo y rodó por este hasta que la pared de la habitación lo detuvo. Intrigado, Harry se acercó para ver qué era, y se quedó mudo de asombro cuando vio de cerca el extraño objeto. Era una piedra del tamaño de una nuez, aproximadamente. Tenía un color verde brillante que recordaba al de las esmeraldas. Aunque parecía esférica a simple vista, realmente estaba tallada cuidadosamente en diminutos polígonos que intensificaban su brillo. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Harry, fue el extraño dibujo se alzaba en relieve sobre la superficie del objeto. Asemejaba una ese, pero Harry advirtió que en realidad era una serpiente minuciosamente tallada sobre la piedra. Aquello le dio muy mala espina. Recogió la gema con cuidado, como si quemara, y la observó de cerca.

—Ron… —comenzó Harry que no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer—.

—Oh, Harry, por Dios, ¿quieres darte prisa? Snape nos va a matar, ¡y ni siquiera voy a poder desayunar!

Ron cogió a Harry del brazo sin darle tiempo a contestar y estiró de él escaleras abajo. Harry, consciente de que se jugaba una buena cantidad de puntos, guardó la piedra en el bolsillo y siguió a Ron hasta el cuadro de salida. Ambos lo cruzaron y salieron corriendo hacia las mazmorras plenamente convencidos de que Hermione ya les estaría aguardando sentada en primera fila.

*    *    *

—¡Qué asco de día! —protestaba Ron aquella noche en la sala común de Gryffindor—.

Primero llegamos dos minutos tarde a clase de pociones y Snape nos quita diez puntos, luego me quedo sin salsa para mi puré de patatas en la comida, ¡y ahora esto!.

Ron alzó su mano izquierda cubierta con un espeso vendaje. Hermione movió la cabeza.

—Debiste hacer caso a la profesora Sprout cuando dijo que no hiciéramos ruido cerca de las plantas carnívoras.

Ron la miró casi enfadado. ¡Encima de que se había tirado una hora en la enfermería tenía que aguantar las insufribles lecciones de Hermione!

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que a Neville se le cayeran los polvos de polen y me dieran ganas de estornudar, ¿vale? —replicó—.

Harry llevaba un buen rato sin prestar atención a sus amigos. Sabía que iban a volver a discutir y no tenía ganas de meterse, estaba demasiado cansado. Observó el chisporrroteo del fuego en la chimenea y se distrajo contemplando las sombras danzantes que se desplazaban por toda la sala común. Daban a los pocos alumnos que allí se hallaban un aspecto fantasmal. Debía de ser muy tarde. Pensó en irse a la cama, tenía ganas de recibir la respuesta de Sirius que seguramente llegaría mañana. Sin embargo, la misma pereza y el cansancio que sentía le quitaban las ganas de levantarse, y menos aún de subir las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios. Se limitó a escurrirse por el sillón y deslizó una de las manos en el bolsillo de la túnica. Sus dedos tocaron entonces algo frío y resbaladizo. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Cogió el objeto y lo sacó a la luz. Allí estaba la extraña piedra verde de la que ni siquiera se acordaba ya. Allí su serpiente lanzándole amenazadores guiños a través de las llamas del fuego. 

—Eh, chicos —llamó Harry a sus amigos—.

—¿Ah, si? ¡Pues tú eres un…! —gritaba en ese momento Hermione haciendo aspavientos con los brazos—.

—¡CHICOS! —gritó ahora Harry haciéndose oír entre los gritos de Hermione—.

Ron y Hermione se volvieron a la vez. Harry suspiró y les tendió la piedra para que pudieran verla más de cerca.

—Mirad lo que he encontrado esta mañana en la habitación—.

Ambos observaron la piedra con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ésta brillaba intensamente bajo la tenue luz del fuego.

—H…Harry —balbució Ron— esto debe valer una fortuna, ¿qué?...

—No sé qué es ni de dónde ha salido —contestó Harry— Te la iba a enseñar esta mañana, pero no me has dado tiempo y se me ha olvidado—.

Hermione la tomó entre sus manos y lanzó un gritito ahogado.

—Chicos… —dijo— esta joya tiene un poder mágico increíble. ¿No notáis el cosquilleo al cogerla? Es la magia. Y fijaos en esa serpiente…no me gusta nada. Nada de nada.

Harry la tomó para comprobar lo que decía Hermione. Era verdad, si te fijabas, podías notar un leve cosquilleo que te recorría la zona en la que estaba apoyada la piedra.

—Una vez leí que sólo un objeto mágico de mucho poder podría transmitir magia de esa manera. Ni siquiera el cuerpo humano puede hacerlo, por ello necesitamos las varitas —continuó Hermione—.

—Pero el profesor Darkwoolf hizo magia sin varita, yo lo vi —aseguró Ron—.

—No —se apresuró a contestar Harry— él usa magia mental y funciona de otra forma. El mismo me lo explicó aunque muy vagamente. Mencionó algo así como unas leyes básicas de la magia o no sé bien qué.

—Ah, sí, las he oído nombrar —comentó Hermione—. Parece ser que su estudio es muy reciente. Si de verdad las conoce y es capaz de aplicarlas con la magia mental es que es un mago excepcional y muy poderoso —en la voz de Hermione había un deje romántico y soñador—.

—Bien, pero eso no explica que cuernos es esta piedra —dijo Ron impaciente—.

—No, no lo explica, y por eso mismo pienso que deberíamos acudir a Dumbledore —contestó Hermione con voz estricta—.

Harry soltó un bufido de rechazo.

—Ni hablar. Bastantes problemas tiene ya con el Señor Tenebroso. Estoy harto de acudir a él como si no pudiera valerme por mí mismo.

—Pero Harry, él es el único que puede tener una respuesta —dijo Hermione pacientemente—.

—Él o… la biblioteca —señaló Ron—.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Hermione—.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —respondió Ron con sorna— Busquemos la respuesta nosotros. Eso será mucho más emocionante y nos mantendrá ocupados si nos aburrimos.

Hermione iba a poner una objeción, pero Harry se le adelantó.

—¡Eso mismo iba a proponer yo! Hagámoslo, y si es algo peligroso se lo decimos a Dumbledore.

—¿Y si no encontramos ninguna respuesta?.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Alguna encontraremos, estoy seguro.

*    *   *

La biblioteca estaba oscura y silenciosa. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron procurando no hacer ruido, pues cualquier sonido, aunque fuera un simple crujido, resultaba totalmente fuera de lugar en aquel reino de silencio, polvo y libros. Harry miró el reloj de la biblioteca. Las seis en punto de la tarde. Sabía que a aquellas horas no encontrarían a nadie en la biblioteca. Así pues, la tenían toda para ellos solos. Toda una biblioteca para buscar, catalogar y analizar. Aquello iba a ser muy pesado. Eligieron una mesa cerca de la ventana y se sentaron todavía en silencio. Harry rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó la piedra y una carta de Sirius. La misma que había recibido hace dos horas. Pensó que había sido una buena idea esperar. Ahora podía leerla con más calma. Ron y Hermione se acercaron para escuchar mejor y Harry comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Querido Harry:

Las cosas me van muy bien. Gracias a Remus estoy muy bien escondido y no tengo que preocuparme demasiado. Al menos no por mí. Me alivia que me dijeras que el curso está resultando tranquilo. Pero voy a ser franco contigo. Esta tranquilidad me inquieta. Cabe la posibilidad de que el Señor Tenebroso esté esperando para asestar su golpe mortal. No sé si te parezco un poco paranoico, pero creo que estoy en mi derecho de preocuparme por ti. Quizá el ser un prófugo me ha vuelto un poco loco y creo ver cosas que no existen, pero por favor, permanece en Hogwarts. Sólo te pido eso.

Tu padrino que te quiere:

Sirius

P.D: Remus te manda saludos y dice que está muy bien. Hasta pronto.

Harry arrugó la carta nada más leerla y la rompió en minuciosos trocitos. Más tarde la tiraría a la hoguera, no podía arriesgarse a que la encontraran.

—Bueno, veo que está bien. Menos mal, chicos, ojalá no lo encuentren —dijo—.

—Se arriesga mucho escribiéndote. Yo de ti dejaría de mandarle cartas por un tiempo —dijo Hermione—.

Harry asintió meditabundo.

—No sé…seguramente eso es lo más sensato. Pero ahora me gustaría que nos concentrásemos en esto.

Harry cogió la piedra de la mesa y la levantó a la altura de sus ojos para verla a trasluz, como tratando de desentrañar algún misterio oculto en su translúcida superficie verde y centelleante.

—Vale, ¿tenéis alguna idea? —preguntó Ron echándose hacia atrás en la silla—.

—Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con este asunto, pero yo empezaría por los libros de joyas y objetos mágicos antiguos —propuso Hermione medio a regañadientes—.

—¿y qué te hace pensar que es una joya antigua?

—Es una suposición, Ron. De todas formas, si no encontramos nada pasamos a otros libros y punto.

Harry aprobó la idea de Hermione y se levantó para buscar libros relacionados con el tema de joyas y objetos mágicos antiguos. Los otros lo imitaron, dirigiéndose cada uno a un rincón de la biblioteca. Al cabo de varios minutos, habían apiñado una buena cantidad de libros sobre la mesa. Considerando que ya tenían todos los posibles, tomaron asiento y comenzaron la tarea. Harry cogió un libro titulado " Joyas y similares mágicos del siglo XVI". Comenzó a hojear el índice, luego inició la búsqueda de cualquier cosa que le pudiera servir, referencias, alusiones, hasta leyendas, pero a pesar de que era un libro voluminoso y completo no pudo hallar nada sobre la piedra en cuestión. Pasó al siguiente libro sin desanimarse y repitió la operación. Así estuvieron cerca de tres horas, hasta que ya no les quedó ni un solo libro por mirar. Estaban exhaustos.

—Parece que esto no ha servido de mucho —comentó Ron—.

—No, aquí no, pero lo encontraremos en otros libros. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, Hermione? —contestó Harry—.

—Supongo que lo mejor será pasar a joyas y objetos mágicos recientes y luego a los contemporáneos.

—Oh, suena apasionante —dijo Ron—pero ahora lo que realmente me apetece es repantigarme en un mullido sillón de la sala común y zamparme unas cuantas ranas de chocolate. ¿Alguien se apunta?.

La oferta de Ron era demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla. En un momento devolvieron todos los libros a su sitio, y una vez estuvo todo en su lugar, abandonaron la biblioteca internándose en el oscuro pasillo hacia el cálido fuego que ardía crepitante en la sala común de Gryffindor.

*    *    *

Los días siguientes fueron muy ajetreados para los tres amigos. No sólo estaban preocupados por el extraño hallazgo de la piedra, sino que además tenían que realizar todas las tareas de clase sumadas a los numerosos entrenamientos de quidditch semanales que tenía Harry. Todas las tardes después de clase, los tres se reunían en la biblioteca para buscar información acerca de la joya misteriosa. Ni siquiera le habían hablado del asunto a Ginny, y tampoco se lo habían contado a Ana. Ésta estaba demasiado ocupada metiendo gusanos en el zumo de calabaza de Jill y despegándose el extracto de baba de salamandra del kit de pociones que éste le pegaba en el pelo. Ambos acabaron castigados por el profesor Snape cuando tuvieron la milagrosa idea de sabotearse las pociones mutuamente y éstas explotaron haciendo añicos los calderos y esparciéndose por toda la sala, pringando a su vez la túnica nueva del profesor. Snape había puesto una cara de loco tal, que muchos alumnos se asustaron más por su culpa que por el accidente mismo. Al final, no tuvo más remedio que restarles puntos a las dos casas. Por su parte, Harry acompañaba durante dos horas a sus amigos en la biblioteca todas las tardes y luego se iba al campo de quidditch a entrenar. El primer partido estaba próximo y todos tenían la moral muy alta. Seguro que ganarían. Angelina les hacía entrenar a conciencia, y además, Danny era un gran portero, así que no había por qué preocuparse. Transcurrieron varios días y por fin llegó el ansiado partido sin que ninguno de los tres sacaran nada en claro sobre la piedra, aún habiendo mirado todos los libros propuestos por Hermione, a quien parecían habérsele acabado las ideas. De todas formas, Harry había apartado ese pensamiento de su mente por un tiempo dejándole lugar a otra preocupación que le urgía más: ganar el partido de quidditch. Apremiado por Ron y Hermione, Harry se puso su túnica roja de quidditch y cogió su fantástica escoba. Luego, junto a sus amigos se encaminó al estadio. Al llegar, Ana y Ginny corrieron hacia ellos.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Ana— ¡Voy a verte jugar, es genial! Oye, tienes que ganar, ¡eres el mejor! Estoy segura de que ganarás.

Luego, acercándose al oído de Harry dijo disminuyendo considerablemente el tono de voz:

—Le he apostado a Jill una patada en la espinilla y tres sickles de plata a que ganabas tú, ¡no me puedes fallar, Harry!.

Harry se quedó un poco atontado, sin saber si reír o pegarle un guantazo a Ana, pero guardó la compostura y, animado por sus amigos que se fueron a las gradas, se reunió con el resto del equipo.

—Bien, chicos —comenzó Angelina—, ya sabéis la táctica. Ofensiva total por parte de los bateadores. Los cazadores mantendremos la defensa cuando sea necesario y tú Danny, mantente alerta todo el tiempo, los ravenclaws usan tácticas muy retorcidas y se basan en la estrategia, así que no los pierdas de vista. Harry, ya sabes lo que has de hacer.

Harry asintió con seguridad haciendo entender a Angelina que había comprendido. Vaya, se iba a enfrentar con Cho por primera vez desde hacía un curso. No estaba muy seguro de si eso lo ponía nervioso o no. Le pareció estar en un sueño cuando oyó la voz de Lee Jordan anunciando a los jugadores y los estruendosos aplausos de los espectadores. La ilusión continuó cuando le tocó salir al campo y vio a toda una multitud animándole o abucheándole (malditos Slytherins), y observó la tribuna de los profesores dónde Dumbledore y McGonagall le aplaudían frenéticamente, mientras que Snape le lanzaba una mirada envenenada. Vio también al profesor Darkwoolf, que iba vestido con una túnica azul y que sonreía burlonamente agitando la mano con el pulgar invertido y el brazo extendido hacia él.

—Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? —se dijo Harry divertido—pues te vas a enterar.

Descendió rápidamente al campo donde los capitanes se habían acercado para saludarse. Todos los demás jugadores bajaron también y se colocaron en sus campos correspondientes. Los dos capitanes se reunieron en el centro del campo y se saludaron con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa que pretendía decir: "No tienes nada que hacer, pringado/a". Acto seguido y a toque del silbato, se inició el partido. Los jugadores dieron una fuerte patada en el suelo y se elevaron sobre su escoba. Harry se elevó más que los demás para ver si vislumbraba la snitch. Vio a Cho Chang que había permanecido a una altura media del campo y que ojeaba prudentemente alrededor con todos los sentidos alerta por si había que esquivar alguna bludger enloquecida. La voz de Lee Jordan inundaba todo el campo: "¡Alicia lleva la quaffle a toda velocidad internándose cada vez más en terreno Ravenclaw! ¡Avanza implacable y…CUIDADO! ¡Uf, por qué poco, Alicia pasa la quaffle a Kattie Bell que la recibe con un estilo…pero qué estilo!

La profesora McGonagall miró ceñuda a Jordan que encogió los hombros y levantó las palmas de las manos en señal de paz.

—¡Vale, vale! —continuó— ¡Kattie pasa a Angelina, Angelina recibe y avanza hacia la portería… AY, eso duele! ¡Angelina de nuevo para Kattie y…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!.

Las gradas de Gryffindor se levantaron entusiasmadas. El primer tanto del partido había sido para ellos. Harry vio como Angelina y Kattie chocaban las palmas. El portero Ravenclaw sacó de portería y continuó el partido.

—¡Joanne Grabbs recibe la quaffle! ¡Esquiva a Alicia que le sale al paso y pasa a Adrian Smithson! ¡Este se acerca cada vez más a la portería! ¿Pero qué hacéis Gryffindors?, ¡paradle de una maldita v…! —Jordan se interrumpió al ver a la profesora McGonagall agitando el puño en su dirección y soltándole amenazas inaudibles— Ejem…¡Adrian pasa a Terrance Phillips! ¡Se acerca, que viene, QUE LLEGA!…gooool…

El fofo grito de gol de Lee Jordan fue ahogado por las exclamaciones de júbilo de las gradas de Ravenclaw. Harry pudo ver como los Slytherins se levantaban y vitoreaban a Ravenclaw mientras Malfoy le hacía burla desde su asiento. Harry se encendió de ira. Concentró su atención únicamente en el campo buscando la snitch. En ese momento, Danny sacó y le pasó la quaffle a Alicia que volvió a la carga. Esta avanzó por el centro del campo, pero entonces, una bludger enviada por Sandra Rogers, una golpeadora de Ravenclaw le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo y estuvo a punto de caerse de la escoba. Joanne Grabbs, aprovechó el descuido para hacerse con la quaffle y avanzar peligrosamente hacia la portería de Gryffindor. Fred le lanzó una bludger, pero la esquivó hábilmente y continuó su implacable avance. Una vez estuvo cerca, lanzó la quaffle con todas sus fuerzas hacia el aro central. Lee Jordan ahogó un grito al ver que Danny estaba demasiado bajo como para pararla con las manos, y era imposible que le diera tiempo a subir antes de que la quaffle pasara por encima de su cabeza. Harry, que no se daba cuenta de nada, enfrascado como estaba en su búsqueda de la snitch, se llevó un gran sobresalto cuando las gradas de Gryffindor estallaron en aplausos y silbidos. Allí, sobre su escoba, estaba Danny haciendo el pino, con la quaffle fuertemente sujeta entre sus piernas que hacía servir de pinza, evitando así el gol de desempate. Hasta los Ravenclaws aplaudieron asombrados cuando Danny volvió a tomar asiento en su escoba con una sonrisa de triunfo y la quaffle bajo el brazo. Harry se unió a los aplausos eufóricamente, pero en ese momento, algo extraño cruzó por su mente. Un extraño mareo se había apoderado de él, e iba en aumento por segundos. Sintió que la vista se le nublaba y perdía fuerza en sus miembros, pero se aferró frenéticamente al mango de la escoba para no caer. Muerto de miedo, trató de calmarse y de pensar con claridad, lo que le resultaba cada vez más difícil. Fue entonces cuando vio ante sí un súbito resplandor, una imagen confusa fruto de su propia mente. Un hombre embozado en una capa negra, con un sombrero negro cubriendo sus facciones y allí, dos ojos marrones que brillaban intensamente entre las sombras. Una mano que surgía de algún lugar, y, que sujetando un revolver le apuntaba, a él, sin razón aparente. "¡No, no"! Pensó Harry desesperadamente "¡Otra vez no! ¡No ahora, por favor! ¡No!" Entonces un sonido de petardeo, un resplandor…y un horrible dolor de cabeza que le sacudió brutalmente. Algo lo había golpeado en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Algo duro y gomoso. De pronto, volvió a la realidad. Una bludger lo había golpeado en la cabeza providencial mente sacándole del extraño trance en el que se había sumido. Contrariado, se encontró aferrado a su escoba, boca abajo y con un creciente dolor de cabeza. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que le había hecho dar un giro de 180 grados y lo había dejado boca abajo. Por suerte, no había aflojado la fuerza de sus manos mientras estaba en trance, lo que le había salvado de caer al campo. Iba a enderezarse, pero en ese momento, algo dorado pasó ante sus ojos con la velocidad de un rayo. Sin pensarlo, y en un acto reflejo, alargó la mano izquierda rápidamente y detuvo el extraño objeto que forcejeó en su puño cerrado. Allí estaba la snitch, pugnando por desasirse del fuerte apretón de Harry. Las gradas estallaron en vítores y aplausos. Lee Jordan saltó en el asiento y empezó a gritar como un loco. La profesora McGonagall también se levantó aplaudiendo con fuerza, mientras los demás profesores la imitaban. Sólo Snape permaneció sentado y con cara de querer comerse a algún alumno, preferentemente moreno y con gafas. Cho, que había estado persiguiendo la snitch se acercó a Harry, que seguía boca abajo y con la snitch todavía en la mano. Con una gran sonrisa le dijo:

—¿Por qué no te das la vuelta? Te va a entrar dolor de cabeza.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —respondió Harry que estaba como embobado— ¡Ah! Voy.

Se puso derecho y soltó la snitch que voló furiosa para alejarse de Harry. Cho amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—Eres muy bueno, pensé que ibas a caerte de la escoba. ¿Qué te pasó?.

—No vi la bludger —contestó torpemente Harry —y me golpeó. Luego vi pasar la snitch y la cogí. Tuve suerte, eso es todo.

—No, estuviste genial como siempre.

—Gracias —Harry sonrió avergonzado— tu también eres muy buena. En realidad, todo tu equipo.

En ese momento, el equipo Gryffindor apareció de repente y empezó a aplaudirle y alabarle. Angelina le felicitó con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, mientras que George le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—Perdona, Harry. No pude desviar esa bludger, ¿te ha dolido?.

—Sí, pero me preocupa más quedarme tonto.

Todos rieron divertidos y ayudaron a Harry a regresar al campo. Al bajar de la escoba le temblaron las piernas y por poco se cae. Se sentía muy bien por haber ganado, pero estaba terriblemente preocupado. Esa visión…no podía significar nada bueno. Unos gritos de alegría le llamaron la atención. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Ana, la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore se acercaban sonrientes. Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Eres el mejor buscador, Harry! —dijo emocionada— ¿Te has hecho daño? Me has preocupado.

—Un poco…bueno, en realidad un mucho.

Todos se rieron de nuevo.

—Excelente, Potter, esto te hará ganar muchos puntos para Gryffindor, enhorabuena. —dijo la profesora McGonagall— ¿Te encuentras bien? Deberías pasarte por la enfermería.

Harry asintió y se frotó la cabeza dolorida.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo animadamente Dumbledore— ha sido un partido excelente. Como ha de ser. ¿Queréis un caramelo de limón?.

Todos lo miraron sin comprender. Dumbledore sacó un caramelo y encogiéndose de hombros se lo metió en la boca.

—me encantan los caramelos de limón —aclaró—.

La profesora McGonagall movió la cabeza con paciencia infinita y se lo llevó de allí mientras los demás los miraban divertidos.

—¡Eres genial, Harry! ¡mejor de lo que me contaron! —saltó Ana alborozada en cuanto se fueron— Ahora Jill tendrá que callarse.

En ese momento, y hablando del rey de Roma, Jill apareció por el campo hablando animadamente con Izzy. Se dirigían hacia el castillo, y al pasar cerca de ellos, Jill alzó la voz adrede para que se le oyera.

—Pienso que Harry Potter es un buscador pésimo. Sólo ha cogido la snitch por que no fue capaz de esquivar una tonta bludger y tuvo un golpe de suerte. Mi primo lo hubiera hecho mucho mejor y…

Ana montó en cólera al oír estas palabras y se acercó a Jill con una sonrisa de caníbal impresionante.

—Oye, Jilly, ¿no te olvidas de algo? —dijo con voz acaramelada—.

Jill la miró de hito en hito y contestó inseguro:

—¿De qué?.

—¡De nuestra pequeña apuesta! —gritó—.

Acto seguido le arreó una fuerte patada en la espinilla que arrancó un grito de dolor a Jill. Éste empezó a saltar a la pata coja por todo el campo sujetándose la pierna maltratada y salió por patas hacia el castillo seguido por Izzy. Mientras corría, Ana le gritó:

—¡Para que aprendas a meterte con Harry, capullo! ¡Y no te olvides de que me debes tres sickles de plata!

Los demás la miraron como con miedo y respeto a la vez y luego se empezaron a partir en dos de la risa. Emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo y Hermione pareció recordar algo en ese instante.

—Chicos, creo que ya sé dónde podríamos encontrar información sobre la piedra, me he acordado de pronto, si queréis…

—Hermione, déjalo ahora, Harry necesita descansar. Mañana nos lo dirás —la cortó Ron—.

Hermione asintió y continuó andando en silencio. Entraron al castillo y se dirigieron al comedor para cenar . Harry se fue hacia la enfermería dónde la señora Pomfrey le hizo un ungüento con hierbas y se lo untó por la cabeza. Dándole las gracias, y oliendo a chicle de menta, Harry se despidió de la enfermera y fue directamente a la sala común pensando en acostarse y pasar olímpicamente de la cena. Por el camino se encontró al profesor Darkwoolf que salía de su despacho e iba camino del comedor.

—Buenas —le saludó este al verlo pasar— ¿Cuántos chicles de menta te has comido, Harry?

—Ninguno, es el mejunje que me ha puesto la enfermera Pomfrey en la cabeza.

—Ya veo. Ha sido un buen golpe. Eres muy bueno sobre la escoba, creí que ibas a caerte.

—Y yo. Pero al final ganamos —Harry puso un ligero tonillo de "te fastidias" al pronunciar estas palabras—.

El profesor sonrió.

—En mis tiempos, os hubiéramos dado una paliza —contestó—.

—Si, ya —Harry hizo una mueca de no creerse nada en plan bromista y se despidió del profesor, antes de caerse de sueño—.

Fue directo al cuadro y dio la contraseña (cola de caballo) para entrar. Sin más dilación subió a su cuarto, que esperaba encontrar vacío. En efecto, estaba vacío, pero nada más entrar, un olor nauseabundo le golpeó cruelmente las fosas nasales. Tosiendo y dando arcadas, se acercó a la fuente del olor, descubriendo con horror que era su propia cama. Allí, alguien había desparramado un puñado de bombas fétidas cuyos restos se hallaban tirados por el suelo. Temblando de rabia y sueño, salió corriendo de la insoportable habitación huyendo del hedor, e internándose de nuevo en los laberínticos pasillos de Hogwarts.

*****************************************************************************

_Bueno, ya está. Creo que me ha quedado más largo que ninguno, y me gusta mucho como ha quedado el partido. En fin, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer: dejad review!!!_

_Gracias por revisar a:  
  
_

**Rakshah****: _Cuando digo que eres la primera no me lo invento. Verdad que te cae bien mi profesor? Jejejejeje, justo lo que pretendía. Me encantan los ravenclaw. Y lo del despacho lo he basado en mi propia habitación (exagerando, claro). Bueno, a ver si tu musa se cura y nos deleitas de nuevo con tu fic ;-)._**

**May Potter:** _gracias por tomarte en serio mis amenaz…ejem, sugerencias con respecto a tus reviews. Que bien que te está gustando!! Te hice caso con lo del partido, y lo he explicado con bastante detalle. En fin, también he puesto discusiones Jill/Ana. Te han hecho gracia? : p. A ver si continuas tu fic de las protectoras._

**Lora Chang:** _No_ _mucho que comentar. Dijiste que te gustaba mucho, pues yo te digo: gracias! Y continua tu fic, cacho vaga!!_

**Lucil****: _jejejejejejejejeje_, esta vez no hay preguntas, eh? : p . Bueno, la próxima vez será, que te vaya bien en los exámenes. ;-).__**

**Profion****: _Bueno, que na, que me alegro de que te guste. A ver si nos marcamos otra conversación chorra de esas, jeje : p. ( P.D: no suelo encontrar muchos fans de Les Luthiers, así que me sorprendió mucho que te gustasen)._**

_Gracias a todos por leer y hasta la próxima._


	10. La noche de los espias

_Hola a todos, quizá voy algo deprisa, pero es que la tentación es demasiado grande ¡ no puedo parar de escribir! Bueno, en este capítulo sucede algo que os dejará helados, estoy segura. ¡Disfrutadlo!._

**10. La noche de los espías**

—¡Arriba! ¡vamos, arriba, pedazo de vago!.

Harry notó como algo tiraba de sus sábanas y lo dejaba al descubierto. Refunfuñando abrió un ojo y vio la sonriente cara de Ron que le hacía una mueca burlona.

—¡Pero cómo duermes! Ya estamos todos levantados y vestidos. Venga, que hoy es Halloween. Levanta de una vez.

Harry se incorporó recordando de súbito dónde estaba, qué día era, y como se llamaba. Había dormido como un tronco, pero su castigado cuerpo todavía le pedía más. Notó que le palpitaban las sienes y le dolía mucho la parte trasera de la cabeza. Tendría que ponerse de nuevo el ungüento cura-chichones olor menta. Recordó el horrible susto de la noche anterior. Corriendo, se había ido al Gran Comedor nada más descubrir las bombas fétidas y le había explicado el problema a Ron y Hermione. Hicieron falta lo menos seis hechizos antiolor por parte de la profesora McGonagall para eliminar el hedor. Lo peor fue que Harry no pudo acostarse hasta que terminaron las operaciones y ahora se moría de sueño. Pero el verdadero misterio, pensó, residía en averiguar quién podía haber tirado esas bombas fétidas en su cama. Tenía que haber sido un Gryffindor, pero ¿quién? ¿Y por qué? Primero pensó en los hermanos Weasley, pero finalmente los descartó, ya que una broma tan pesada como esa no se la harían nunca a un Gryffindor, y menos a él. No, tenía que ser otra persona, pero entonces…

—Venga, tío. No te quedes embobado, que Hermione nos está esperando no sé para qué —le apremió Ron mientras le tendía la túnica—.

Harry se levantó por fin y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Cogió su varita y a Sacch, al cual tenía casi olvidado, y se los guardó cada uno en un bolsillo. Harry se sintió mal por no haberle prestado a Sacch la atención que merecía, pero había estado terriblemente ocupado con el quidditch y las investigaciones de la piedra. Siguió a Ron escaleras abajo y salieron a la sala común, donde Hermione les esperaba con los brazos en jarras. Recriminándoles su retraso, los acompañó hasta el comedor, donde desayunaron divertidos por el hallazgo que hizo Ana dentro de su tazón de leche. Un montón de pelos de lirón negro triturados, que por suerte no llegó a ingerir, pues según Ron, tenían la capacidad de causar una terrible diarrea. Ana juró que se vengaría en plan "Lo que el viento se llevó" y se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin para ver si podía colarle a Jill una gragea sabor "ácido gástrico" en su limonada. Cuando por fin terminaron el desayuno, Ana y Jill ya estaban a punto de llegar a las manos, pero fueron separados por la profesora McGonagall, que tuvo que valerse de sus mejores amenazas y de algún que otro capón disimulado para conseguirlo. Todavía riéndose, los tres amigos dejaron el Gran Comedor y volvieron a la sala común. Ron recordó entonces lo que Hermione le había dicho.

—Oye, Hermione, me dijiste antes que querías decirnos algo importante.

Hermione se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá y asintió.

—Es verdad, he descubierto algo muy interesante…y al parecer peligroso.

Harry y Ron se miraron intrigados.

—Dispara —dijo Harry—.

—Bueno, el caso es que ayer mismo pensé que ya no había nada que hacer con respecto a la piedra. No se me ocurría dónde más podíamos buscar, pero de pronto recordé algo. Mis padres me regalaron para el cumpleaños una enciclopedia mágica británica general (Hermione hizo caso omiso de la mueca de horror de Ron) y se me ocurrió que quizá podía encontrar algo allí, así que antes de acostarme saqué la enciclopedia, ya que no podía esperar hasta hoy, como me sugirió Ron. Busqué en lo referente a joyas mágicas, a tesoros encantados, etc, pero no encontré nada útil. Finalmente decidí basarme en las cualidades físicas de la piedra. Era verde con una serpiente tallada, lo que sin duda, me llevó a pensar en Slytherin. Busqué en lo referente a esta casa (magos, libros, joyas) y sin esperármelo, encontré algo. Una leyenda incierta sobre una antigua reliquia que Salazar Slytherin había escondido en algún lugar de Hogwarts. Entonces se encendió en mi mente una idea, que brilló como una bombilla en un abismo insondable. Recordé de pronto un pasaje que había leído una vez en "Historia de Hogwarts" hace lo menos cuatro años. Estaba escrito en un idioma muy arcaico, lo que me sorprendió, pues el resto del libro está escrito en idioma actual y me costó mucho traducirlo la primera vez, pero ayer no me costó tanto. Os lo leo:

_"Este documento fue hallado en las arcas de los fundadores en el año 1671. Los historiadores no han sabido comprobar su veracidad, pero se cree que puede ser cierto. Aquí se muestra tal como fue encontrado"._

_"En los pasillos del viejo castillo,_

_hay__ un gran poder escondido_

_que__ nadie supo hallar,_

_ni__ nadie hallará jamás._

_Cuatro fundadores fuimos,_

_los__ cuatro aquí escondimos_

_nuestra__ sabiduría,_

_los__ secretos de la vida._

_No diremos dónde,_

_nuestro__ poder se esconde,_

_pues__ si en malas manos cayera,_

_el__ mundo quizá se muera._

_Gryffindor__ puso su alma,_

_en__ una hermosa y veloz espada._

_Hufflepuff__ trabajó duro,_

_para__ llamar al futuro._

_ravenclaw__ forjó su mente,_

_en__ un libro inteligente._

_Slytherin__ se adueñó del misterio,_

_sólo__ a Cronos reservado,_

_y__ se lo llevó a su reino"._

Hermione terminó de leer y miró a los chicos para ver qué efecto les había causado el texto de historia de Hogwarts. Ambos la miraban boquiabiertos. Harry fue el primero en hablar:

—A…a ver si lo he entendido. Los cuatro fundadores escondieron aquí cuatro reliquias poderosas que no han sido encontradas, y tú sugieres que…esto, es una de ellas.

—Ajá —respondió Hermione— pero una de ellas fue encontrada. Como dice una versión más reciente de "Historia de Hogwarts" que leí también hace tiempo, la espada de Godric Gryffindor fue encontrada en el interior del sombrero seleccionador, años antes de que tú la sacaras por segunda vez. Sólo un verdadero Gryffindor podría hacerlo. De ahí la dificultad de hallarla.

Ron la miraba horrorizado.

—¿Cómo pudiste tirarte toda la noche buscando eso? Si ni siquiera estabas de acuerdo…

—Bueno, pues lo he hecho. Y la cuestión es que creo que lo que tenemos aquí es la reliquia de Salazar Slytherin. la más poderosa de todas, según mi opinión, ya que Slytherin era también el más ambicioso de los fundadores.

Harry meditó unos instantes la teoría de Hermione, y se dio cuenta de que no era tan inverosímil. ¿Y si era cierto?.

—Pero, Hermione, seguimos sin saber qué hace exactamente la piedra.

—Bueno…he meditado sobre eso. Y he creado algunas teorías. La de Hufflepuff bien podría ser algún artilugio de clarividencia y adivinación, la de Ravenclaw parece ser alguna clase de libro de suprema sabiduría (Harry notó como a Hermione se le hacía la boca agua) y la de Slytherin…bueno…hace referencia a un dios griego, Cronos.

—¿Y? —preguntó Ron—

—¿Y, qué? —respondió Hermione—.

—¿Qué hacía ese dios? ¿Era el dios de qué?.

 —¡Ah!, ya…uh…esto… —Hermione se ruborizó— No puedo recordarlo.

Harry y Ron se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo relajándose de súbito y soltando sendos bufidos de exasperación.

—Increíble. Nos sueltas todo un rollo sobre los fundadores y no eres capaz de recordar las cualidades de un simple dios griego —dijo Ron con claro fastidio—.

Hermione miró a Ron furiosa y contestó.

—Bueno, todos tenemos derecho a no ser perfectos, ¿no? Además, tú tampoco las sabes.

—No, pero tampoco soy tan listo como tú.

Hermione se tomó aquello como un cumplido y Harry notó como se ruborizaba. 

—En fin,, —continuó Hermione cambiando rápidamente de tema— supongo que esto es suficiente como para avisar a Dumbledore, ¿no os parece?.

Harry se irguió de pronto.

—No —contestó rápidamente—. seguimos sin saber para qué sirve. Todavía podemos averiguar más cosas. 

—Pero…¡con todo lo que sabemos! ¿No os dais cuenta? ¡Este puede haber sido un hallazgo histórico! Y estoy segura de que el poder que contiene esta joya…bueno, se sale de lo común.

-—No, Hermione, no sabemos lo suficiente. Y sigo sin saber cómo demonios llegó hasta mí. De dónde la saqué. ¿Simplemente la encontré? Si es algo tan valioso como dices, y tan buscado, no me parece lógico. No, tiene que haber algo más…y hasta que no averigüe el verdadero poder que contiene esta reliquia no voy a molestar a Dumbledore.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Hermione parecía confusa— él podría tener la respuesta.

—Porque quiero hacerlo por mi mismo y punto. Desde que llegué no he hecho más que meter en líos a todo el mundo. Esta vez me apañaré la vida solo. Si queréis podéis ayudarme, sino, continuaré por mi cuenta. Es mi última palabra.

Hermione no contestó. Había ayudado mucho, más de lo que pretendía en un principio. Pero esa no era su idea. Ella creía que una vez Harry tuviera esa información entraría en razón y avisaría a Dumbledore, pero las cosas no habían salido según lo previsto. Harry seguía aferrándose a su cabezonería. Sin embargo, Ron parecía entusiasmado.

—Tengo una idea, Harry. Se me ha ocurrido dónde podríamos mirar. ¿No crees que Snape pueda saber algo? Después de todo el fue a Slytherin y todo el mundo sabe que tiene aptitudes de mago tenebroso.

Harry miró a Ron sin comprender.

—El jamás nos diría lo que queremos saber.

—Desde luego que no. Por eso he pensado que podríamos mirar en su despacho. A hurtadillas.

Hermione los miró completamente indignada. ¿Se habían vuelto locos? ¿Es que querían perder todos los puntos que habían ganado? ¿Los que ella había ganado? Eso no podía ser. No estaban hablando en serio. No, imposible.

— ¿Qué dices Ron? Sabes bien que eso es imposible —dijo—. Para eso nos basta la biblioteca. No hay razón para meterse en líos.

—¿La biblioteca? —contestó Ron despectivamente— La pusimos patas arriba y no encontramos nada. Y nos arriesgamos igualmente, incluso más, investigando la sección prohibida. Pienso que es mejor mirar primero en el despacho de Snape.

—Tienes razón —dijo Harry finalmente— Además, llevamos demasiado tiempo sin meternos en líos, las cosas empiezan a hacerse aburridas.

Hermione no podía creer en lo que oía. Trató de persuadirlos, les aseguró que buscaría en todos los libros posibles, que recordaría cual era el dios Cronos…pero fue inútil. Para Ron y Harry no sólo estaba de por medio el deseo de averiguar qué misterio envolvía la piedra. También tenían esa ansia de aventuras que cabe esperar de un Gryffindor. Y nada de lo que dijo Hermione pudo echarlos atrás.

—Mañana —dijo Ron—entraremos mañana. Por la noche. Podríamos…

Ron se interrumpió al ver que Harry negaba con la cabeza.

—No, Ron. Ha de ser hoy. Esta noche. Es Halloween y todos estarán ocupados. Hasta Snape. Ha de ser esta noche.

Ron pareció meditar unos segundos, y finalmente, ante la horrorizada Hermione, asintió con la cabeza.

*   *   *

El resto del día hasta la noche lo tenían libre, así que decidieron ir a visitar a Hagrid. Hermione, prefirió quedarse en la sala común buscando información. Pretendía evitar a toda costa que sus amigos arriesgaran todo el trabajo de los Gryffindors metiéndose a escondidas en el despacho de Snape. Los otros no le hicieron mucho caso. Pensaban que al final se conformaría. Así que fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Éste se mostró muy contento de verlos, les invitó a unos chicletosos merengues y les pidió ayuda para decorar su cabaña con calabazas de Halloween. Los dos niños le ayudaron con gusto, aunque se hacía difícil trabajar bajo los molestos lamidos de Fang. Finalmente, consiguieron apilar una buena cantidad de calabazas con horribles muecas dibujadas. Había una especialmente rechoncha con una mueca de horror que según Ron, se parecía mucho a Neville cuándo veía al profesor Snape. Todos rieron la broma y bebieron un poco de hidromiel que Hagrid tenía guardada. Al cabo de dos horas de trabajo y animada conversación, los chicos se despidieron de Hagrid y volvieron a la sala común. Allí, Hermione continuaba enfrascada en sus libros. Sin prestarle demasiada atención, Harry y Ron se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Tras una larga partida que ganó Ron, bajaron a comer. La comida les permitió charlar cómodamente y preparar todo lo referente a esa noche. Decidieron que saldrían del Gran Comedor una vez terminara el banquete y todos comenzaran a celebrar la fiesta. Tenían entendido que se había preparado un baile para después de la cena y que tocarían algunos alumnos de sexto que habían formado un grupo. Harry y Ron preferían mil veces ir a registrar el despacho de Snape que quedarse al acontecimiento. La confusión del baile les permitiría salir del comedor sin que nadie reparara en ellos. Hermione permaneció callada durante toda la comida, lanzándoles miradas de soslayo. Harry advirtió que estaba muy atenta a sus palabras a pesar de que fingía no estarlo. Se sentía un poco incómodo por no hacer caso a Hermione, pero no quería hablar con Dumbledore bajo ningún concepto. Así que cuando acabaron la comida volvieron a la sala común y ayudaron a algunos alumnos de Gryffindor a preparar la decoración de aquella noche. Hermione se acomodó en un sillón, algo apartada y continuó sus investigaciones. Ron y Harry se acercaron a Dean, que estaba dibujando unos carteles para decorar la mesa de Gryffindor aquella noche. Parvati y Lavender, por su parte, estaban preparando unas guirnaldas rojas y doradas mientras que Seamus y Neville hacían calabazas de Halloween. También estaban colaborando chicos de otros cursos en la preparación. Así, entre una cosa y otra, la tarde se les pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por fin llegó el banquete. Temblando de los nervios, Ron y Harry bajaron al Gran Comedor seguidos de cerca por Hermione. Cuando llegaron, ya estaban decoradas todas las mesas. Lavender y Parvati estaban colocando las últimas guirnaldas en la mesa de Gryffindor. El Gran Comedor era un espectáculo digno de ver. Cada mesa estaba decorada según su color. Por doquier colgaban terroríficas calabazas de Halloween que hacían muecas burlonas a los alumnos y profesores que allí se encontraban. También había espeluznantes figuras de feos fantasmas y siniestras brujas y magos que sonreían con perversidad. Había una que se parecía increíblemente al profesor Snape, con esa sonrisa sádica que se le ponía cuando quitaba puntos a algún Gryffindor. El comentario por parte de Fred, causó las risas de todos los Gryffindors. Pronto fueron llegando los que faltaban y el profesor Dumbledore  anunció el banquete con satisfacción. Sin esperar a que terminara de hablar, los alumnos se lanzaron como poseídos sobre la comida. Menudo banquete. Harry no comía así desde…bueno, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Allí parecían haberse reunido todos los alimentos del mundo. Ana se abalanzaba sobre la comida como si estuviera muerta de hambre.

—Mi hermano siempre me daba envidia cuando comentaba lo bien que se comía en Hogwarts —explicaba—, pero ahora le daré envidia yo a él.

Harry sonrió y le pasó la fuente de patatas rellenas que ella trataba de alcanzar desesperadamente. Hermione fue la única que permaneció ausente. Harry sabía que esa era la forma de la que actuaba Hermione cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo y nadie la escuchaba. Por ello decidió no preocuparse demasiado. Había tomado una decisión y la cumpliría. No importaba lo que opinara Hermione. La cena duró cerca de tres cuartos de hora. Los alumnos ya estaban acabando el postre cuando se anunció el comienzo del baile. Una vez todos hubieron acabado y las mesas quedaron limpias, Dumbledore las apartó en un rincón de la enorme sala, convirtiéndola así en una excelente pista de baile. Los alumnos comenzaron a apiñarse en el centro de la sala, y al cabo de unos momentos, cuatro chicos de sexto hicieron acto de presencia. Eran el grupo que sin duda iba a tocar esa noche. Los demás comenzaron a aplaudir animadamente y se organizó un gran revuelo de alegría y excitación. Había llegado el momento. Con el mayor sigilo posible, Harry y Ron se deslizaron entre los presentes y se dirigieron al portón de salida sin que nadie reparara en sus movimientos. Sólo Hermione los siguió de cerca procurando pasar inadvertida. Cuando estuvieron fuera, los tres se dirigieron a la sala común a todo correr, mientras de fondo se oían los delicados acordes de una guitarra, que se perdían entre las sombras del pasillo.

Por fin llegaron a la sala común. Dentro todo estaba silencioso y en calma. Perfecto, nadie los había visto. Ahora no tenían más que coger la capa invisible y dirigirse al despacho de Snape sin que se dieran cuenta. Aquello prometía ser muy difícil y a la vez apasionante.

—Os vais a meter en líos…y a los demás con vosotros —dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio reinante—.

Harry y Ron dieron un respingo. No se habían percatado de la presencia de Hermione hasta el momento. La miraron con intensidad. Ella les devolvió la mirada con severidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

—No me habéis hecho ningún caso —continuó Hermione— y he tratado de advertiros, pero sois tremendamente cabezones.

Harry y Ron no contestaron. Por toda respuesta, intercambiaron una rápida mirada para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a los dormitorios.

—Bien, haced lo que queráis, no me voy a romper la cabeza por vosotros. Pero me quedaré aquí por si averiguo algo antes de que lo arruinéis todo.

Hermione los vio desaparecer por las escaleras de caracol que daban a los dormitorios de los chicos. Suspirando, se sentó en la mesa y volvió a sumergir la cabeza en las páginas de un libro. Al cabo de unos instantes, ambos regresaron con la capa invisible en las manos y se dirigieron hacia el cuadro de salida. Sin decir una sola palabra, ambos lo cruzaron y se encaminaron a las mazmorras. Hermione permaneció un rato observando el boquete por el que acababan de salir sus amigos. Se sintió tremendamente sola. ¿Por qué nunca la escuchaban? No era justo. Ella había luchado muy duro para ganar puntos y ahora ellos los iban a perder de una forma tonta y egoísta. Porque los pillarían, estaba segura. Snape no tenía ni un pelo de tonto, se acabaría enterando tarde o temprano. Apartando estos pensamientos de su mente, se concentró de nuevo en su libro. Lo dejó encima de la mesa con un movimiento brusco y sin querer golpeó el reloj de pulsera que había dejado encima de ésta para mayor comodidad. Éste cayó al suelo con un tintineo. Hermione se agachó para cogerlo y pudo apreciar con fastidio que se había activado el cronómetro. 

—Bah, —dijo pensando en voz alta— para qué me compraría un reloj digital. Ese maldito cronó…

De pronto Hermione se quedó callada. Una idea brilló en su mente unos instantes y fue adquiriendo intensidad. Rápidamente, se levantó y corrió hacia la salida de la sala común. No lo pensó mucho, simplemente salió de la sala y corrió por los pasillos tratando de alcanzar a sus amigos. Tenía que impedir que fueran, detenerlos. Ahora ya no les serviría para nada, porque ella había encontrado la respuesta. Corriendo lo más deprisa que podía, dobló un recodo y notó de pronto que chocaba contra algo. Asombrada, levantó la cabeza y se quedó muda de horror cuando la malhumorada cara de Filch, el conserje, le devolvió la mirada. La señora Norris, que estaba detrás maulló con satisfacción y se acurrucó zalamera entre las piernas de Filch.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dijo Filch con una desagradable sonrisa— Si es la señorita Granger, y de noche, lejos de el banquete. ¿Iba de paseo?.

Hermione miró suplicante a Filch y respondió con voz desesperada.

—¡Tiene que dejarme pasar, en serio! Es muy importante, tengo que ir…bueno, tengo que pasar. Por favor, señor Filch.

Filch frunció el ceño con desagrado y miró a la señora Norris.

—¿Tu que crees tesoro? ¿No te parece que esta niña es una problemática? Deberíamos avisar a la jefa de su casa, ¿no?.

—Por favor… —continuó Hermione, pero se calló ante el gesto cortante de Filch—.

—Y de todos modos, ¿dónde pretendía ir? Seguro que iba buscando jaleo, ¿no, señorita?. Vamos, espero una buena mentira por su parte.

Hermione comprendió entonces que Filch le había ganado la partida. No iba a creer nada de lo que dijera, así que con un suspiro de resignación, se disculpó ante el señor Filch y regresó al Gran Comedor dónde seguían sonando los acordes de una guitarra, ahora tocando una alegre melodía.

*   *   *

El pasillo que daba a las mazmorras estaba oscuro y siniestro. Bajo la capa invisible, Harry y Ron, veían claramente el camino. No hablaban nada. Si querían salir triunfantes de allí, lo mejor era actuar con total discreción. Caminaban con grandes zancadas silenciosas, lanzando rápidas miradas por encima del hombro y sobresaltándose ante cualquier ruido estúpido. Pero de pronto, justo debajo de las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras un nuevo ruido les llamó la atención. Y no tenía nada de estúpido. Era una risa aguda, cargada de malicia, que ponía los pelos de punta. Surgía de una puerta situada a la derecha, justo al pie de las escaleras. Harry y Ron se miraron asustados.

—¡Peeves! —dijeron a la vez—.

Con total sigilo, se acercaron al borde del primer escalón y se quedaron allí esperando a que Peeves se fuera. Pero entonces, sucedió algo inesperado. Ron, que estaba muy nervioso, tropezó con el borde de la capa invisible y cayó hacia delante. Con un grito ahogado de sorpresa, se desplomó sobre los escalones y bajó rodando hasta llegar al suelo. Harry lo siguió atemorizado. Por suerte, no había hecho mucho ruido para que lo oyeran en el Gran Comedor, pero desde luego, Peeves sí que se había dado cuenta. No tardó mucho en asomar su horrible cabeza por la puerta descubriendo así, a un magullado Ron que se ponía en pie con dificultad y a un semioculto Harry, cuya capa invisible se había desplazado dejándole al descubierto una considerable cantidad de cuerpo. Peeves lanzó una risotada burlona y dio una vuelta en el aire con visible satisfacción.

—¡Ja ja! ¡Mira a quién me he encontrado aquí! ¡A Potter el feo y a Weasley el tonto!

—Calla, Peeves, por favor. Nos vas a delatar.

—¡No! ¡Eso sería horrible! Pobres alumnitos fuera del banquete. Ay, ay, os van a castigar, que pena me dais.

—Peeves, calla por favor, si quieres te daremos algo, lo que nos pidas. ¿Qué te parecen unas empanadas de calabaza? —Ron rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó dos empanadas de calabaza aplastadas que llevaba en el bolsillo—.

Peeves pareció meditar durante unos segundos, finalmente le arrebató las empanadas a Ron.

—¡Mmmmmm! ¡Qué idiotas alumnos! ¡jajajajaja! ¡Cada año son peores!

Y diciendo esto se alejó por el pasillo todavía riendo estruendosamente. Harry y Ron soltaron un suspiro de alivio, todavía sin creerse que Peeves no los hubiera delatado. Rápidamente, se cubrieron de nuevo con la capa y continuaron el camino hacia el despacho de su más odiado profesor. No tardaron mucho en llegar, sin demasiado esfuerzo abrieron el cerrojo de la puerta y la empujaron con cuidado tratando de que no chirriara. Una vez dentro, la cerraron de nuevo. Ron estiró de la capa descubriéndolos a los dos y la sostuvo bajo el brazo mirando embobado el siniestro despacho de Snape, lleno de frascos con cosas desagradables flotando dentro y pociones de todas clases. Harry pensó que seguramente algunas eran potentes venenos y admiró a Snape por su resistencia, pues seguro que más de una vez había reprimido las ganas de tirarle algunos de aquellos frascos a él, y convertirlo así en algo extraño, como por ejemplo…un hurón botador. Ron se acercó a una vieja estantería que estaba llena de libros igualmente viejos y la miró curioso. Todo en aquel despacho tenía un aspecto deprimente. Siniestro y triste, exactamente como el profesor Snape. La vieja mesa de caoba estaba cubierta de libros sobre pociones y algunos trabajos de alumnos por corregir. Harry se acercó a ella decidido a mirar en sus cajones. Después de todo, ellos estaban allí para registrar. Empezaron su trabajo en silencio, pues hablar hubiera supuesto un riesgo terrible. En más de una ocasión, Harry creyó oír las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba por el pasillo, y otra vez le pareció que alguien golpeaba la puerta, pero se dijo luego que todo no era fruto más que de su agitada imaginación. Tras mirar en la mesa y no hallar nada útil se acercó al armario de ingredientes. Por su parte, Ron continuaba registrando la vieja librería. Fue entonces cuando ambos creyeron oír unas pisadas. Se miraron confusos. Esta vez no se lo había imaginado, pues Ron también había oído algo. Agudizaron el oído y se les congeló la sangre en las venas cuando escucharon la inconfundible voz del profesor Snape hablando malhumorado con alguien.

—¿Estás seguro Peeves? Sabes que no me gustan tus tontas bromas.

—¡Me comeré la pajarita si es mentira! —graznó Peeves— Vi Potter y a Weasley entrar en su despacho. ¡jajajajajaja! ¡Qué tontos que son y qué pena me dan!

El polstergeist empezó a canturrear una molesta melodía, que los dos niños escucharon muertos de miedo desde el despacho. Maldito Peeves, sucio chivato…de esta se acordaría. Ron, rápidamente, se cubrió con la capa invisible que todavía llevaba bajo el brazo y se metió en un oscuro ángulo que había entre la estantería y la pared. Llamó a Harry para que lo siguiera, pero era tarde. Snape ya estaba abriendo la puerta, así que no pudo más que esconderse en el armario de ingredientes y cerrar la puerta confiando en que a Snape no se le ocurriera mirar allí. Segundos después, Snape entraba cautelosamente en el despacho. Ron pudo apreciar bajo la capa la cruel sonrisa que llevaba en la cara. Sólo de pensar que ellos estaban allí, dispuestos a ser expulsados del colegio, se le hacía la boca agua.

—¡Mire bien profesor! ¡Han de estar por aquí! ¡Yo los vi! ¡Yo los vi! ¡Yo los vi! —Peeves dio varias vueltas en el aire mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.

—Cállate ya, Peeves, y déjame buscar —gruñó Snape con desagrado—.

Ron se agazapó más en su escondite mientras veía como Snape se le acercaba cada vez más. Éste miró en cada uno de los ángulos oscuros de su despacho. Acabaría encontrándolo. Él sabía que los ojos engañan en el mundo mágico, y que por tanto no se limitaría únicamente a dar una ojeada. Lo vio acercarse con lentitud y mirar hacia el lugar donde él estaba oculto. Se encogió cada vez más, a pesar de que era inútil. Snape ya iba a alargar la mano para comprobar que allí no había nadie realmente, cuando un ruido procedente del armario de ingredientes hizo que se diera la vuelta. Permaneció estático durante un segundo, y finalmente, con una sonrisa de triunfo se dirigió al armario de ingredientes. Dentro, Harry maldecía su mala suerte. Un frasco lleno de ojos de escarabajo se había caído de un estante superior y se había abierto dejando caer su desagradable contenido por la espalda del chico. Alarmado, había dado un respingo y había golpeado la puerta con el pie. Y ahora Snape se acercaba al lugar dónde él se escondía, indudablemente, encantado con la situación. Horrorizado por el miedo y el asco que sentía, se encogió dentro del armario tratando de no pensar en las desagradables bolitas que le hacían cosquillas por la espalda. Apretó el puño dónde sostenía la piedra que involuntariamente le había metido en aquella situación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo inevitable. Entonces deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haber entrado en el despacho de Snape, deseó haber escuchado a Hermione, que en esos momentos se hallaba celebrando la fiesta en el Gran Comedor, deseó no estar allí, desaparecer…Snape ya había llegado, alargó la mano hacia el pomo del desvencijado armario, y Harry seguía deseando desaparecer, ahora, ya, no quería estar allí, cualquier lugar menos ese…y de repente, en cuestión de un segundo, Harry notó como un calor en su mano derecha. La miró, y asombrado, pudo apreciar que la piedra estaba brillando. Tan rápido como había llegado, el calor se fue extendiendo por su mano, trepando por el brazo hasta llegar al hombro, como un torrente de energía potentísimo. Notaba cómo le vibraba el brazo, y cómo el cosquilleo se le extendía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Entonces, el resplandor de la piedra lo cegó por completo en un torbellino de luz verde, que le impedía abrir los ojos. Notó cómo su cuerpo perdía la solidez, le dio la impresión de partirse en miles de pedacitos que flotaban ingrávidos por un espacio de luz verde…y se sumergió de lleno en el torrente de luz que tiraba de él hacia un lugar, lejos, muy lejos de allí.

Ron miraba impotente cómo Snape iba a abrir la puerta de su armario, cómo iba a descubrir a Harry en su interior y cómo, inevitablemente, acabaría descubriéndolo a él. Snape agarró el pomo y con una amplia sonrisa en los labios tiró de la puerta. Ambos se quedaron mudos de asombro. Un tarro abierto lleno de ojos de escarabajo rodó por el suelo, tras caer del armario. Pero en el interior de éste, no había absolutamente nada.

*    *    *

Harry sintió que algo duro le detenía el paso. Sentía el tacto de algo resbaladizo y duro bajo su cuerpo. Tardó unos segundos en caer en la cuenta de que aquello no era otra cosa que el suelo. Notaba su brazo derecho, dolorido y entumecido, y pudo apreciar que todavía llevaba la piedra fuertemente sujeta en el puño. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con una escena horrible, pero al fin, se decidió y levantó los párpados lentamente. Lo que vieron sus ojos lo sobrecogió de asombro. Se hallaba en una sala completamente vacía, medio derruída y llena de polvo. Las paredes eran de piedra, vieja y gris, y estaban cubiertas de musgo. El suelo se hallaba oculto bajo una gruesa capa de polvo. Advirtió que él se hallaba acurrucado en lo que parecía un hueco en la pared, cuyas piedras se habían desprendido y se habían desparramado por el suelo. Se levantó con dificultad y se sacudió el polvo. Notaba el brazo derecho tremendamente entumecido, aunque el dolor parecía habérsele pasado. Se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allí. Sin duda había sido la extraña joya reliquia de Slytherin. Debía servir para viajar o algo parecido. Echando una última ojeada a la habitación, cruzó el umbral que daba a un oscuro y maltrecho pasillo, cuyo aspecto no tenía nada que envidiar del anterior. Andando por el pasillo llegó a unas desvencijadas escaleras de piedra, o más bien lo que quedaba de ellas, pues apenas si se podía diferenciar la forma de los escalones. Al subir (en algunas ocasiones trepar) por ellas se halló en otro pasillo parecido al anterior. Al cruzarlo, advirtió con asombro que se hallaba bajo el cielo negro de la noche. Aquella parte del edificio era prácticamente imposible de descifrar. Tan sólo habían quedado en pie las paredes, en algunas zonas, se distinguían arcadas y columnas semi derruídas. Caminando sobre un suelo completamente ausente, pues los hierbajos crecían por doquier sepultando algunas piedras, restos de antiguas baldosas, se dirigió a lo que parecía la salida de las ruínas. Un gran umbral que daba a unas escaleras musgosas que descendían hacia lo que debió ser un antiguo jardín. Algo intrigado, bajó las escaleras y caminó por entre la hierba, fijándose de pronto en un cristalino lago de aguas negras bajo la noche, que se perdía rodeando las ruinas. Siguió andando y vio entonces un lejano bosque de pinos y árboles viejos, a cuya entrada se veía la estructura de lo que debió ser una casa, ahora casi imposible de distinguir. Había algo de familiar en todo aquello, algo…mágico. De pronto, un pensamiento horrible sacudió la mente de Harry, que no se atrevía a dar la vuelta. Se quedó paralizado mirando hacia el bosque. Entonces, tragando saliva se giró muy lentamente. Lo que vio en ese momento lo dejó completamente petrificado, porque allí, entre las sombras de la noche, rodeadas por una lago de aguas negras, sobre una colina de piedra, las  ruinas del inconfundible Castillo de Hogwarts le devolvían la mirada.

*****************************************************************************

_¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¿Qué os ha parecido esto, eh? ¿Asombrados? ¿Intrigados? ¿Con ganas de estamparme un inodoro en la cabeza? Para vuestras amables sugerencias, dejad review en el cajoncito de abajo (inodoro no incluído)._


	11. La chica a traves del tiempo

_Hoooooooooooolaaaaaa__ de nuevo!!!! Os quedasteis sorprendidos con el capi 10? Bueno, pues os advierto de que se van aclarar muchas cosas y la vez se van a crear muchos otros problemas y complicaciones. Ojalá que os guste!!!_

*****************************************************************************

**11. La chica a través del tiempo**

Harry observaba las ruinas de Hogwarts con una mezcla de incredulidad y miedo. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No era posible. ¿Hogwarts derruido? ¿Cómo si llevara años abandonado? No, no, no y no. Imposible. Completamente imposible. Harry se negaba a creerlo. Parpadeó varias veces esperando ver algo distinto, pero la imagen no cambiaba. Las mismas tristes y deprimentes ruinas lo contemplaban desde el mismo lugar. Era su querida escuela de magia. De alguna manera, él lo sabía. Quizá porque estaba tan acostumbrado a ella, que podía reconocerla sin dificultad fuera cual fuera su estado. Pero aún así, se negaba a aceptar la situación. Una suave brisa le sacudió el cabello mientras observaba aquel escalofriante paisaje. Dándose la vuelta miró hacia el bosque prohibido, ahora mucho más oscuro y descuidado que antes, y hacia lo que sin duda era la antigua estructura de la cabaña de Hagrid. Notó que algo se sacudía en el interior de su túnica. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó a un confundido y malhumorado Sacch que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Harry lo miró unos segundos y lo acarició para calmarlo.

—Tranquilo —dijo más para sí mismo que para el gripnie—Verás cómo hallamos una explicación—.

Algunos pelos blancos se le quedaron en la mano. El animal ya comenzaba a mudar el pelo. Con un suspiro, lo metió de nuevo en el bolsillo, dónde se acurrucó. Harry meditó qué hacer a continuación. No le costó mucho hallar la respuesta. Si había algún lugar donde ir a pasar la noche, ese era Hogsmeade. Y de paso, podría preguntar qué había pasado con la escuela.  Todavía confundido y extrañado, se encaminó hacia el pueblo mágico siguiendo un maltrecho camino de tierra que salía directamente desde el castillo. parecía llevar años en desuso, ya que estaba cubierto de hierbajos y su contorno era difícil de distinguir, pero aún así podía seguirse sin demasiada dificultad. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora de marcha, llegó a la cima de una de las colinas detrás de las cuales se hallaba Hogsmeade. Con un último esfuerzo, subió la cuesta por el camino, y se asomó al pequeño valle dónde debía hallarse Hogsmeade. El corazón pareció parársele al instante. Lo que antes había sido un pequeño pueblo de magos era ahora una gran ciudad, con grandes y altísimos edificios de muchas plantas, industrias y centros comerciales. A la entrada de la ciudad se veía una amplia autopista que llegaba hasta allí desde alguna otra parte situada detrás de las colinas. Numerosos carteles anunciaban la ciudad. Había uno particularmente luminoso que decía: "Hogsmeade, sede del departamento británico antimagia" y otro algo más pequeño debajo que a su vez decía: "Bienvenidos", justo al lado de un anuncio publicitario de "Maki Cola". Harry no entendía nada. Se quedó cómo idiotizado mirando aquel espectáculo imposible. ¿Aquello era Hogsmeade? ¿Qué había pasado con el humilde pueblo mago? ¿Qué había sido de Las Tres Escobas, y de Honeydukes y de todo cuánto el conocía? ¿Y qué era eso del departamento antimagia? Eso sonaba fatal. Al cabo de mucho rato se decidió a bajar. Fuera lo que fuera que había pasado, tendrían una respuesta en la ciudad. Bajó y se internó entre la jungla de edificios dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente perdido. Aquello era como pasearse por Nueva York sin tener ni idea de adónde ir. Le dio la impresión de que allí nadie era mago. Todos parecían muggles completamente normales. También se dio cuenta de que iba a llamar la atención si se paseaba con la túnica puesta, así que se la quitó y la sujetó bajo el brazo. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Le parecía haber viajado a un mundo completamente distinto, pero a la vez era el mismo. Él se daba cuenta.

 No vio a muchas personas por la calle, pues era tarde, y tampoco sabía qué hacer. Primero pensó en buscar un lugar para dormir, pero descartó la idea ya que dormir era lo último que le apetecía hacer en ese momento. Luego pensó en tomar algo, quizá dentro de algún bar, pero algo le decía que su dinero mágico no le serviría de nada allí. Así que simplemente se dedicó a caminar por las iluminadas y amplias calles. Era una ciudad suntuosa, pero no le daba buena espina. Sentía que algo malo pasaba. Algo malo de verdad. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se fijaron en un gran edificio, con un precioso porche de mármol blanco, en cuya fachada se podía leer: "Museo Mágico de Hogsmeade". Y abajo: "El más grande de Gran Bretaña desde 2062". Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Con el corazón en un puño, se acercó rápidamente a una mujer que venía en su dirección por la calle y le preguntó sin más dilación:

—Disculpe, señora, ¿podría decirme en qué año estamos?

La mujer lo miró extrañada y con visible sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—.

—Que si podría decirme en qué año estamos —Harry se sintió completamente idiota—.

—En 2097, y ahora, si no te importa tengo prisa.

La mujer parecía exasperada. Se marchó murmurando algo acerca de niños chiflados que preguntan bobadas. Pero Harry no la escuchaba. Se había mareado. Miraba al museo, luego a la fecha de la fachada, luego al museo de nuevo y regresaba a la fecha. Había hallado sin querer la respuesta a sus pesquisas. Aquella piedra verde brillante reliquia de Slytherin le había hecho viajar por el tiempo. Porque Harry estaba seguro. Aquello no era su época. La afirmación de la mujer le había bastado para comprenderlo todo. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego?. Y de alguna manera, Hogwarts había quedado destruido. ¿Cómo podía ser, después de mil años en pie? Un siglo había bastado para dejarlo en aquel horrible estado de destrucción y abandono. Un abandono que tenía algo extraño, algo...desagradable. Con el corazón en un puño, Harry volvió a mirar el gran letrero del museo. Un museo mágico...allí debía de haber alguna respuesta, de todas formas, no podía hacer nada más que entrar o parecer tonto haciendo preguntas obvias a la gente de la calle. Subió las blancas escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta abierta de par en par. Debía de ser un museo público, porque nadie le detuvo para pagar. Aliviado, Harry se internó en la gran sala principal del museo. Se quedó boquiabierto. Allí, dentro de numerosas vitrinas de cristal, había una cantidad de objetos mágicos impresionante. Varitas, libros, trasladores, relojes de mago, sombreros, túnicas...de todo. Todavía asombrado, Harry se acercó a una vitrina llena de libros y pudo descubrir, completamente desconcertado, que había un montón que él conocía. Sin ir más lejos, uno era el mismo libro de pociones que usaba él (totalmente inconfundible) y otro ¡horror! de Gilderoy Lockhart. Por suerte, la foto estaba estropeada y el mago no se movía. A decir verdad, era muy difícil de distinguir. Durante un buen rato, estuvo dando vueltas por el museo cada vez más confuso y con más dudas, hasta que una voz a sus espaldas interrumpió su visita.

—¡Eh! ¡Chaval!.

Harry se dio la vuelta sobresaltado y vio ante sus narices a un hombre bastante viejo que vestía un mono de trabajo azul y empuñaba una escoba.

—Em...¿si? —contestó algo cortado—.

—¿Como que em...si? ¿Tu has visto que hora es? ¿Qué demonios haces por aquí a las diez de la noche?.

Harry comprendió enseguida que no se iba a tragar nada de la historia verdadera, así que se inventó algo lo más rápido que pudo.

—Esto...espero a mi madre...tiene que venir a recogerme pero se retrasa...y...bueno, me aburria, así que...entré aquí.

El hombre lo miró con recelo, así que Harry se apresuró a continuar.

—Pero aún tardará un poco, por eso me entretengo mirando las varitas —Harry señaló a una vitrina cercana—fascinantes, ¿eh?.

El hombre puso ahora una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Oh, si...fascinantes...bueno, tú puedes pensar lo que quieras.

—¿Por qué lo dice?.

—¿Qué porqué? —el hombre bufó— Esos horribles instrumentos de tortura no tienen nada de fascinante para mí. Esos locos...los magos, las usaban para hacer cosas horribles. Pero claro, siempre hay gente que se interesa por estas cosas, hoy mismo sin ir más lejos...

—Perdone, ¿qué ha dicho de magos? —Harry miró al hombre sin comprender—.

—¿Pero es que estás en babia o qué? Ya sabes, los magos. Esos seres inhumanos que nos trataban como a trastos inservibles por que eran más fuertes...esos locos. No hay otra palabra mejor. Pero menos mal que los paramos a tiempo, supongo que habrás oído hablar de la "Guerra Mágica" ¿no?.

Harry negó con la cabeza cada vez más asustado. No entendía nada.

—¿No? ¡Esta sí que es buena! ¿Pero qué os enseñan en la escuela? Una guerra que duró casi veinte años y tú no has oído hablar de ella...no me lo puedo creer. Pero claro, ahora os enseñan bazofia, ya no se aprecia la historia, con lo importante que es…bueno, en resumen, fue una guerra de humanos contra magos. Y perdieron, desde luego. Eran unos malvados, no nos respetaban, y su líder...brrrrrrrr, prefiero no hablar de él. Por suerte eran pocos y aunque eran poderosos no pudieron hacer nada con nuestros escudos anti magia. Si su magia no eran nada...¡ja!. Acabaron mal, pero no les quedaba otro camino. Creo que aún quedan unos pocos en algún lugar del planeta…por suerte los departamentos antimagia del mundo se encargan de eliminar a los últimos peligrosos y se aseguran de separar a los niños de sangre mágica de los otros hasta que quedan limpios, un excelente trabajo diría yo…

Harry no podía más. Aquello era horrible. No podía ser, ¿qué estaba pasando? Aquel hombre mentía o se equivocaba. Los muggles no podían odiar así a los magos, ¡si nisiquiera sabían de su existencia! Y ese lider...¿quién...?

—Oiga, ¿Quién...quien era el líder de los magos...? —consiguió articular Harry—.

—Oh, preferiría no tener que nombrarlo...es un nombre desagradable —al ver la expresión anhelante de Harry el hombre cedió— bueno, nunca se ha muerto nadie por decirlo, esto...se llamaba V-Voldemort. ¡Agh! ¡Detesto ese nombre! De pequeño me daba escalofríos y aún me los da. Es natural. Era un loco horrible, el peor de todos los locos. Y ni siquiera parecía humano, siempre me recordaba a una serpiente con patas. Y tenía muchos ayudantes igual de locos que él. A ver...sí, uno se llamaba nosequé Malfoy y había más...¡oh, claro! ¡Cómo se me podía olvidar! Harry Potter, un nombre que jamás se le olvidará a nadie, excepto a los chicos de hoy en día, claro...

¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!. Ahora Harry sí que no entendía absolutamente nada. Eso era imposible, ¿él con Voldemort? Allí debió de haber un malentendido. Eso era imposible. Tampoco era posible que todos los magos maltrataran a muggles. Por ejemplo, estaba Dumbledore...Harry tardó un buen rato en asimilar las palabras del hombre. Todo aquello era muy confuso. ¿Qué pasó en el pasado? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué hizo él?. El viejo seguía recitando nombres de magos notables que conocía, pero Harry no le prestaba atención.

—Pero oiga, ¿está seguro de que no...no...queda nin-ningún mago? —a Harry no le salía la voz de puro desconcierto—.

—Desde luego no en Hogsmeade —contestó el hombre molesto por la interrupción— y me alegro, Daniels los mantiene a raya muy bien.

Harry no se quedó a preguntar quién era Daniels. Ya tenía suficiente por una noche. Completamente atontado por la sorpresa y el desasosiego se despidió del viejo y salió del museo. No miró ni siquiera hacia dónde se dirigía. Todo aquello era terriblemente extraño. Todavía le quedaban muchas dudas por resolver y desde luego, preguntar a aquel hombre hubiera levantado demasiadas sospechas. No, tenía que mirar información, quizá en algún libro de historia…le costaba aceptar que los magos ya no existieran. Le costaba aceptar que allí todos odiaran a los magos. A todos los magos. Aunque podría haber sido sólo una opinión de un simple limpiador de museos. Por desgracia, algo le decía que la historia era cierta, que existió la "Guerra Mágica", que los magos fueron aniquilados, que se crearon defensas anti magia…que la escuela de Hogwarts había sido destruída. Era horrible. Tenía que volver, no podía quedarse allí, tenía que volver y hablar con Dumbledore...pero antes, se dijo, trataré de averiguar más cosas. Sacó la piedra del bolsillo y la miró cómo atontado, tratando de averiguar cómo demonios había llegado hasta él, por qué lo había llevado a aquella época horrible...eran demasiados misterios. 

Perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, ni se fijaba por donde iba. Poco a poco, se había ido alejando de las calles amplias y concurridas y se adentraba cada vez más en una zona oscura y antigua de la ciudad. Fue al cabo de un buen rato cuando se percató de ello. Miró a su alrededor. Se hallaba en una calle estrecha, iluminada únicamente por la luz mortecina de algunas farolas. Las casas eran viejas y feas, algunas parecían incluso quemadas. A pesar de todo, la calle era larga y se perdía más adelante, desembocando en otra parecida. No sabía por qué, pero aquella calle le sonaba familiar, como si hubiera estado allí antes. Miró una por una las viejas casas sintiéndose cada vez más deprimido. No parecía muy seguro quedarse ahí, así que echó a andar rápidamente para largarse lo antes posible. Fue entonces cuando algo llamó su atención. Dentro de lo que parecía un viejo almacén quemado, una figura se había movido rápida y furtivamente tratando de desaparecer ante sus ojos. La oscuridad le había impedido distinguirla con claridad. Aguijoneado por la curiosidad, se acercó a mirar. Con la piedra aún sujeta en la mano, entró por el gran umbral sin puerta que daba al almacén. Dentro todo estaba negro y sucio. Reinaba la oscuridad más absoluta tan sólo rota por la triste luz de la calle. Cables eléctricos inservibles colgaban aún de las paredes, y las manchas de ceniza y polvo cubrían las paredes y los pilares centrales. Salvo esto, no había nada más allí. Harry jugueteaba con la piedra, lanzándola arriba y abajo, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Después de todo, se lo había imaginado. Allí no había absolutamente nada salvo porquería. Desilusionado, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero entonces, y sin darle tiempo para defenderse, algo se abalanzó sobre él derribándolo y haciendo que se diera un buen golpe en el chichón de la cabeza. Completamente cogido por sorpresa, Harry forcejeó con su captor tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero parecía realmente furioso. A duras penas, Harry le sujetó los brazos que intentaban darle golpes desesperadamente. Ambos rodaron por el suelo en una lucha silenciosa que tan sólo duró un momento, pero que a Harry le parecieron horas. Con un último esfuerzo desesperado, Harry empujó a su atacante con la intención de quitárselo de encima. No hizo mucho efecto, pero el movimiento asustó a Sacch que saltó con furia del bolsillo y clavó sus afilados dientes en la muñeca del otro. Éste cayó de espaldas, gritando de dolor, justo en medio de un rayo de luz que se proyectaba desde la calle, y se levantó rápidamente mirando a Harry con furia y sacudiendo la muñeca frenéticamente para librarse de Sacch. Mientras se levantaba, Harry pudo apreciar con asombro que su atacante era en realidad, una atacante. Era una chica de su edad aproximadamente. Alta pero extremadamente delgada y algo demacrada. Tenía un pelo rubio tan claro que parecía blanco y que contrastaba de una forma especial con su piel ligeramente morena. En su cara, dos ojos color miel lo miraban cargados de ira. Vestía ropas muggles tremendamente sucias. En realidad, toda ella estaba sucia. A pesar de su mal aspecto, Harry se dio cuenta de que era una chica bastante guapa. El problema era que no parecía muy dispuesta a charlar. La niña, una vez se hubo librado de Sacch y Harry lo hubo recuperado, extendió una mano hacia él y con voz desafiante le espetó:

—¡Dámela! ¡Dámela ahora mismo si no quieres recibir una tunda!

Harry la miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué te dé qué?.

—¡Lo que tienes en la mano, sucio ladrón! Tú me la quitaste, ¿verdad? Pues ahora mismo me la vas a devolver.

Harry entendió de pronto a qué se refería la chica. Miró la piedra que brillaba en su mano iluminada por el rayo de luz.

—¿Yo? ¡Yo no te la quité! Me la encontré.

—Oh, claro —la chica lo miró con escepticismo— y yo voy y me lo trago. Si tan seguro estás dime dónde te la encontraste.

—En mi habitación en Hogwarts —para sorpresa de Harry la chica relajó su tensa expresión y abrió mucho los ojos—.

—¿En…en Hogwarts? ¿La escuela?

—¿La conoces? Entonces tú tienes que ser...

—Una bruja —concluyó esta— y tú... eres un mago.

La chica pareció ilusionarse de pronto. Cogió a Harry del brazo, y con un gesto brusco lo arrastró fuera de la luz.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?.

—No pueden verte, si lo hacen estaremos en problemas, sobretodo yo.

—Pero, ¿por qué?.

—¡Pues porque aquí todos tienen miedo a los magos! Si descubren a uno, enseguida lo encierran en la cárcel para ser juzgado. A los niños no los encierran, pero los meten en centros antimagia para aislarlos y limpiarles los restos de magia que les quedan.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, hace nada que me he enterado, pero no creía que fuera verdad...del todo.

—Eso no importa —la niña hizo un movimiento impaciente con la mano— lo importante es que tú estás aquí con la piedra y que conoces Hogwarts, por lo tanto vienes del pasado, ¿me equivoco?.

—Eh...no —Harry estaba cada vez más confuso, ¿qué hacía aquella niña allí? ¿Y de qué conocía la piedra de Slytherin? —.

—¡Bien! —todo resto de ira y mal humor desaparecieron de la cara de la chica— ¡Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo...¡no me lo puedo creer! Ahora podré volver y...pero venga, ¿a qué esperamos? Regresemos ahora mismo a tu época, vamos.

Harry la observó ceñudo. No entendía nada y desde luego no iba a volver antes de saber qué había pasado. Esa niña tendría que explicárselo todo antes.

—Espera —dijo con calma—, antes, si no te importa, me vas a aclarar unas cosillas.

La chica le devolvió una mirada inquisidora, pero finalmente sonrió. De pronto parecía mucho más amable. Sin duda comprendía perfectamente el estado en que ambos se encontraban. Harry no pudo dejar de apreciar la terrible tristeza que parecía embargar a la chica, y pensó que quizá ella también tuviera una interesante historia que contar.

—Desde luego— dijo ella al fin—, no se puede decir que halla sido muy cortés...te entiendo. Como quieras, hablaremos primero, pero yo también quiero que me expliques cómo has llegado hasta aquí. No eres el único confundido.

—Oh, me parece bien. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?.

—Krysta. No es muy común, ya lo sé. ¿Y tu eres...?.

—Harry Potter.

Krysta abrió los ojos con claro asombro y miró la frente de Harry.

—¿De verdad? Siempre quise conocerte, pero jamás pensé que sería en un sitio así —hizo un amplio ademán que abarcó el lugar entero—. Qué raro que hayas aparecido aquí de pronto.

—Ya, bueno... —Harry cambió rápidamente de tema— ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos?.

La chica estuvo de acuerdo, así que los dos se dirigieron al ángulo más oscuro. Allí, Harry pudo distinguir con asombro, una manta vieja tirada en el suelo y algunos restos de comida metidos dentro de una bolsa de plástico. Se sentó mirando los artilugios con curiosidad.

—No es gran cosa... —dijo Krysta mientras se sentaba a su lado— pero no encontré nada mejor. ¿Y que hay de tu historia?.

Intrigado por el peculiar modo de vida de Krysta, Harry comenzó a relatar su historia, desde la reaparición de Voldemort hasta el momento en que se había metido en el despacho de Snape y había acabado a un siglo de distancia de dónde se encontraba. La niña lo escuchó con curiosidad e interés durante todo el tiempo y sin interrumpirlo ni una sola vez. Cuándo por fin hubo acabado, la miró y le preguntó.

—Bueno, eso es todo, ¿qué te aparecido?.

—Sorprendente. Así que simplemente te encontraste la piedra en tu habitación, ¿no?. No lo entiendo...estás aquí únicamente por casualidad, pero es una casualidad demasiado grande, ¿no te parece?.

—Sí, y no me esperaba encontrar Hogwarts en ruinas. No me esperaba encontrar nada de lo que me he encontrado, realmente.

—Oh, lleva mucho tiempo destruida...desde mediados de la "Guerra Mágica". No sé si habrás oído hablar de ella.

—Sí, un hombre me habló de ella en un museo.

—¿Hablaste con un hombre en un museo? No ha sido muy prudente por tu parte. Si descubren que eres mago...es más, si descubren que eres Harry Potter…aquí todos maldicen ese nombre, ¿sabes? —dijo Krysta con una triste sonrisa—.

—¿Todos? No lo entiendo. Él habló de mí como un seguidor de Voldemort, pero yo nunca...quiero decir, es completamente imposible.

—Siempre es quien menos te esperas, pero por favor, no pronuncies ese nombre. Sólo escucharlo me pone los nervios de punta —Krysta se estremeció—.

—Lo siento —se excusó Harry— pero creo que es tu turno. Aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo.

Krysta se recostó contra la pared y permaneció callada unos segundos, como pensando por donde empezar. Finalmente comenzó sin mucho entusiasmo. Parecía que le dolía hablar de su pasado.

— Bien, yo llegué aquí hace cinco años. Quería entrar en Hogwarts, pero nunca pude. Fue un año antes de entrar cuando sucedió todo. El caso es que mi padre me dio esa extraña piedra un día. La habían encontrado registrando la casa de un contrabandista y nadie la quería. Como mi padre trabajaba en el ministerio, se la dieron, pues no consiguieron encontrarle ningún valor. Yo se la pedí porque me gustó mucho y él me la dio. Fue al cabo de varios meses cuando descubrí que podía utilizarla. No sé cómo exactamente, pero de alguna manera yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer para usarla, como cuando mueves un brazo o montas en bici. No sé explicarlo mejor.

Harry sabía a qué se refería. Él había sentido lo mismo la primera vez que había montado en una escoba voladora.

—Bueno, pues a partir de entonces la piedra se convirtió en mi juguete favorito. Viajaba a otras épocas de vez en cuando y volvía cuando quería. Y podía hacerlo con toda naturalidad. Ni yo misma sé por qué. Nunca se lo conté a nadie. Era, digamos, mi secreto más profundo. Pero un día, llegué sin planteármelo a esta época horrible. No tardé mucho en comprender todo lo que pasaba. Horrorizada, traté de volver para advertir a todo el mundo. Ya no importaba el secreto, tenía que volver y cambiar las cosas. Pero nunca pude —Krysta tenía un nudo en la garganta, parecía que le faltaba la voz—.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry—.

—Pues...porque la piedra desapareció. No pude encontrarla por más que busqué. Hice todo lo posible para encontrarla, pero la había perdido. No sabía qué hacer…supongo que comprenderás la situación cuándo te vi con ella. Creí que me daba algo. 

—Ya, y pensaste que yo te la había quitado.

—Eso mismo. Una suposición bastante estúpida si tenemos en cuenta que hace cinco años de todo esto y que la piedra podía simplemente habérseme caído pero...estaba tan desesperada... No tienes ni idea Harry. Llevo casi cinco años metida en un asqueroso centro antimagia. Me encontraron perdida por las calles de Londres y como no hallaron a mis padres me hicieron las pruebas de magia. Descubrieron que yo era una bruja y me llevaron a un centro de magos huérfanos. Allí pude aprender algo de historia. Nos contaron cómo un terrible mago, Quien-Tú –Sabes, había llegado al poder como líder de los demás magos y que había comenzado a hacer cosas terribles. La tomó con los muggles. Y, ¿sabes? Ése fue su gran error. Los muggles no tienen magia, pero dominan la tecnología mucho mejor que los magos. Crearon unos escudos anti magia que neutralizaban por completo los efectos de esta. Con ellos se volvieron invencibles. Los magos quedaron aplastados por la tecnología muggle, las criaturas mágicas fueron llevadas a reservas...los muggles tienen el control, pero temen y odian a los magos más que nada en el mundo. Y es normal. El problema es que los magos también tememos y en muchos casos odiamos a los muggles. Ojalá pudieramos vivir juntos, ¿no te parece? Juntar magia y tecnología...sería genial. Pero los muggles ya no confían en la magia. Por eso me temen a mí también. Llevan cinco años tratando de robarme la magia, mi magia, pero no han podido. He hecho lo posible para disimular que las pruebas, la motivación moral que nos inculcaban y los brebajes que me daban hacían su efecto, pero en realidad yo no hacía nada de eso. No prestaba atención a lo que me decían, pero fingí ser una fantástica niña buena y educada. Una muggle perfecta. Dio resultado. Hace dos meses logré escaparme. Ya no podía más. Añoraba tanto poder usar mi varita…pero me la habían quitado y destruido. Vine corriendo hacia aquí esperando encontrar en Hogsmeade algún aliado. Llevo de cabeza al "Departamento Británico Antimagia"desde entonces. No han podido encontrarme. Ni siquiera yo puedo creérmelo. Y parece que ha valido la pena —Krysta dirigió una elocuente mirada a Harry y a la piedra que sostenía en la mano—. Si nos vamos, Daniels ya no podrá encontrarme jamás, se volverá loco.

Krysta rió nerviosamente.

—Pero, ¿quién es Daniels? —Harry recordó que el viejo del museo también lo había nombrado—.

—Oh, Roger Daniels es el director del "Departamento Británico Antimagia". No puedes imaginar cuánto odia a los magos. Creo que tiene un duro pasado por culpa de ellos. Me parece que conoció la "Guerra Mágica". Sí, no me extrañaría. Es perfecto para el cargo, persigue a los magos sin descanso. Él mismo se está ocupando de mí. Seguro que no duerme desde hace semanas por mi culpa, debe de estar paranoico —Krysta volvió a reir—.

—¿Y si te encuentra?.

—Adiós a mi magia. Pero tenía la esperanza de llegar a Hogwarts antes de que eso ocurriera. Aún estando en ruinas, es un lugar objeto de numerosas supersticiones. Nadie entrará ahí. Ni siquiera Daniels. De todas maneras, eso ya no importa. Ahora podremos volver.

En los ojos de Krysta se volvió a pintar la avidez, pero Harry no la miraba. Estaba completamente alucinado. Menuda historia. Todo aquel tiempo lejos de su casa, de su vida, de su magia...en un lugar donde todos la temían o peor aún, la odiaban. Harry sintió compasión por ella.

—¿Y no has usado la magia desde hace cinco años? —preguntó al cabo de un rato—.

—No. Es completamente imposible. Incluso con varita. Ya no hay magia en el ambiente.

—¿En serio? —Harry se puso de pie— Voy a comprobarlo.

Sacó su varita y murmuró: "lumus", pero de ésta únicamente salió una diminuta llama azul que se extinguió con la misma rapidez con la que había surgido.

—Te lo dije. Es imposible. La magia de tu cuerpo y la de la varita no es suficiente. Para crear hechizos externos es necesario que haya magia también en el exterior. Sólo podrían funcionar hechizos internos, que afectan sólo al cuerpo. Por ejemplo...no se, la telepatía o el teletransporte a lo mejor.

Harry volvió a sentarse decepcionado. Obviamente, él no sabía aún usar la telepatía ni el teletransporte, sólo estaba en quinto. La magia no le servía de nada allí más que para hacer chispas de colores.

—No hay magia en el ambiente...¿por qué? —preguntó—.

—Pues...no estoy segura. Puede que la magia necesite de alguien que la use para regenerarse o que la hayan eliminado los muggles. La verdad es que no puedo explicarlo porque ni siquiera entiendo bien lo que es la misma magia. Seguro que mi tío Andy lo sabría. Él estudiaba estas cosas.

Harry meditó durante un rato todo lo que Krysta le había contado. Era tan...raro... no había otra palabra mejor. Y allí estaba él. Con una reliquia de la época de los fundadores, que no sabía ni siquiera cómo la había encontrado, en una época triste y dura, en la que los muggles y los magos, casi extintos, se odiaban terriblemente, con una niña que sabía usar la piedra y que se había quedado atrapada a través del tiempo. Increíble. Ahora ya no podía decir que el curso estaba resultando tranquilo. Pero ya era hora de volver. De volver y contarlo todo. Quizá podrían cambiar ese futuro erróneo. Porque era un futuro equivocado, que no debía existir jamás. Además, allí no estaban seguros ninguno de los dos.

—Oye, Krysta...creo que ya sé todo lo que quería saber, si te parece...bueno, podríamos volver. Supongo que estarás ardiendo en deseos de encontrarte con tus padres, ¿no?.

La expresión de Krysta se ensombreció de pronto.

—Oh, sí...pero no podré. Están muertos, ¿sabes? Desde hace tiempo.

Harry se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Vaya metedura de pata. Sintió una terrible compasión hacia Krysta. Había llevado una vida dura. Él también había perdido a sus padres y vivía con los horribles Dursley, pero por lo menos tenía muy buenos amigos y no se sentía infeliz para nada. Pero ella…estaba sola. Harry se sintió muy torpe de repente.

—Vaya...yo, lo siento, no... no pretendía... —balbució Harry—.

—Déjalo —cortó Krysta dirigiéndole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo—. No tiene importancia. No lo sabías. Pero escucha, no creo que debamos irnos ahora. Necesitas descansar.

—¡No, de verdad! Podemos irnos ya, no hay ningún problema.

En realidad, Harry estaba agotado y le dolía mucho el golpe de la cabeza, que le palpitaba de una forma muy molesta. Además se lo notaba caliente. De todas formas pensó que era mejor irse cuanto antes.

—Lo digo en serio, Harry. Viajar por el tiempo no es cuestión de un segundo. Requiere una gran fuerza mental o emocional. Además, somos dos, y por tanto se necesitará el doble de concentración. Nunca he viajado con más de una persona. Por eso es mejor que lo intentemos mañana. Ahora no estás en condiciones.

—Bueno, vale. Siendo así... —Harry aceptó finalmente, bastante agradecido—.

Ambos se tumbaron sobre la manta raída. Harry usó su túnica para cubrirlos a ambos y así protegerse del frío. Se dieron las buenas noches y cerraron los ojos. Ninguno consiguió dormirse hasta después de un buen rato. A veces cuesta digerir las emociones, y las de aquel día, habían sido francamente inolvidables.

*    *     *

—¡Harry, despierta! ¡Despierta!

Harry oía en sueños cómo un susurro repetía su nombre incesantemente. Poco a poco, el susurro fue tomando claridad, forma, Harry empezaba a entender su significado, las sombras se disipaban, la memoria iba espabilando...Harry se despertaba. Finalmente, también su cuerpo despertó junto con la mente y abrió los ojos rápidamente. Aturdido, se dio la vuelta y vio a Krysta que lo sacudía frenéticamente. Se incorporó todavía medio dormido pero mejor que la noche anterior. La cabeza ya no le dolía y notaba los miembros mucho más descansados, aunque todavía algo entumecidos por el sueño. Se puso las gafas y se dio cuenta por la expresión de Krysta de que algo grave pasaba.. Extrañado, le preguntó a qué venía todo aquello.

—¡Están aquí, Harry! ¡Nos han encontrado! No sé cómo pero...

—Espera, ¿quién está aquí? ¿Quién nos ha encontrado?

—¡Daniels! Y con el vienen un montón del departamento. Estoy segura de que creen que soy peligrosa. Y si te ven a ti…si descubren que eres Harry Potter...se harán preguntas. ¡Porque se supone que tú estás muerto!.

Harry comprendió de pronto la gravedad de la situación. Se puso de pie rápidamente.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó—.

—Vienen por la calle. Ya deben de estar llegando. Los he visto hace un segundo, cuando me he asomado —Krysta parecía a punto de arrancarse los pelos—.

—Bien, que no cunda el pánico. Tenemos la piedra, ¿no?. ¡Usémosla! ¡Volvamos!.

—Pero...no puedo...se necesita tiempo... —Krysta se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo— Ya te dije que no es cuestión de un segundo.

Harry chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Si había algo de lo que no iban sobrados, eso era tiempo.

—Bien, bien, pensemos...debe haber algún lugar donde no puedan encontrarnos.

De pronto, ambos se miraron y se compenetraron únicamente con la mirada. Ese lugar era la escuela de Hogwarts. Nadie se atrevería a buscarlos allí. Tenían que llegar a las ruinas como fuera. Eran su única esperanza. No había otra salida. Sin pensarlo más, cogieron sus pertenencias (es decir, la piedra y la túnica de Harry) y corrieron hacia la salida, pero de pronto, una silueta se recortó contra la vaga luz que entraba en el almacén desde el umbral sin puerta que le daba acceso. Ambos se quedaron sin respiración.

—¡E...es Daniels! —Dijo Krysta con la cara desencajada—.

Un hombre alto y aterrador los miraba con dos fieros ojos castaños, ocultos entre las sombras que le proyectaba en la cara un gran sombrero negro. Llevaba una capa negra que lo cubría casi por completo, y por debajo de la cual asomaban dos brillantes zapatos negros. Harry supo de pronto de qué le sonaba aquella calle.

*****************************************************************************

_Ajajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaa__. Bueno, esto ha sido el capi 11. Sorprendidos? Ahora más que nunca necesito vuestros reviews, porque comprenderéis la inventada que me he pegado y quisiera saber que opináis de la idea. A partir de aquí se irán descubriendo muchos misterios, pero las sorpresas no cesarán. Me encantan las novelas de misterio, coña!_


	12. Escapada temporal

_bieeeeeeeeen,__bien,bien__, aquí continua la historia. Bueno, no tengo nada que comentar, solo que espero que os guste este capi, porque va a ser de mucha acción y el pobre Harry va a pasar malos ratejos, jajajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaj._

*****************************************************************************

**12. Escapada temporal**

Harry sintió que se le venia el mundo encima. ¿Era él? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que ver ese hombre con él? Lo había visto antes, en sus sueños y visiones, pero no tenía sentido. Harry no lo conocía, ¿cómo había podido soñar con él? Por desgracia, no era un buen momento para hacerse ese tipo de preguntas. La mirada de hielo que les lanzaba Roger Daniels no era cosa de risa. Harry miró a Krysta, que tenía los ojos fuera de las órbitas y se cogía a su brazo como si tuviera miedo de que Harry se le pudiera escapar. Otros hombres del departamento antimagia aparecieron por detrás de Daniels.

—La tenemos —dijo éste con una voz grave que ponía los pelos de punta—.

Los hombres miraron a Krysta con satisfacción y a Harry con asombro.

—¿Y quién es el otro? —preguntó uno de ellos, cuya cara alargada y excepcional altura le daban pinta de saltamontes—.

—No lo sé, cogedlo también, puede ser uno de ellos —respondió Daniels clavando sus fríos ojos en Harry—.

Harry se dio cuenta al instante de que dialogar era algo completamente inútil en esa situación. Cogió a Krysta por el brazo él también y le lanzó una elocuente mirada.

—¡¡CORRE!! —exclamó—.

Harry echó a correr tirando de Krysta. Rápidamente, se dirigieron hacia la puerta dónde la silueta de Daniels les cortaba el paso. No tenían más remedio que esquivarlo si querían salir de allí. Con un rápido movimiento, Krysta se zafó de Harry y se lanzó por el lado derecho de Daniels, pasando bajo su brazo. Comprendiendo al instante las intenciones de la chica, Harry se lanzó por el lado izquierdo, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Un brazo de acero se cerró en torno a la muñeca izquierda de Harry. Éste empezó a forcejear, tratando de librarse de la tenaza de Daniels mientras Krysta corría calle abajo sin percatarse de lo ocurrido. Harry empezaba a pensar que estaba perdido, cuando una mancha blanca y amoratada saltó del bolsillo de la túnica que aún llevaba bajo el brazo y arreó un mordisco monumental a Daniels en la mano. Éste aflojó el apretón debido al dolor y soltó a Harry que salió corriendo detrás de Krysta. Sin creer todavía en su suerte, Harry pensó que cuando volviera le daría a Sacch toda la hierbabuena que pidiera. Ya le había salvado dos veces. Una de acabar con la nariz rota y otra de ser metido en un centro antimagia. Sacch siguió a Harry a la carrera y saltó sobre la túnica volviéndose a meter en el bolsillo. Harry y Krysta se lanzaron a todo correr a través de la calle seguidos muy de cerca por los hombres del departamento y por los atronadores gritos de Daniels.

—¡Imbéciles! ¿Por qué no los habéis cogido? Más os vale que no se escapen. ¡Y coged también a la rata! ¡Es peligrosa!.

¿La rata? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar rata a su querido gripnie? Si hubiera podido usar la magia, Harry le habría echado una maldición. Pero no era el momento más apropiado para hacerse el chulo. Si no escapaban...Harry no quería ni pensarlo.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó a Krysta entre resoplidos—.

—Hacia Hogwarts. Pero antes hemos de despistarlos. No podremos llegar a Hogwarts corriendo sin parar.

—Corramos hacia el museo —propuso Harry —allí hay mucha gente y les será difícil encontrarnos.

Krysta aceptó y ambos echaron a correr hacia la zona concurrida del museo. Doblaron por la calle de la derecha y se lanzaron a través de un oscuro callejón, a otra calle más ancha. La avenida del museo no debía de estar lejos. Harry seguía a Krysta sin saber muy bien a dónde iban, pero la chica parecía tenerlo muy claro. Daniels y sus hombres los seguían muy de cerca, corriendo sin parar por detrás de ellos. Ya no gritaban, pero sin duda estaban mucho más nerviosos que antes. Harry no estaba muy seguro de que pudiera escapar de allí.

—¡Mira! —gritó Krysta señalando hacia delante —¡el museo!.

Habían llegado. A pesar de ser temprano la ancha avenida del museo estaba bastante concurrida. Numerosos coches la atravesaban por el centro y los peatones caminaban rápidamente por la acera dirigiéndose al trabajo. Harry reconoció al instante la calle. Con la velocidad del rayo, se internaron entre la gente, con el fin de despistar a sus perseguidores. Al verlos, la gente se apartaba asombrada para dejarles paso y murmuraban confusos sin quitarles la vista de encima. No eran precisamente discretos, pensó Harry, si se paraban a mirarlos así, los encontrarían en seguida. De pronto, oyó algo a sus espaldas que le puso los pelos de punta.

—¡Deténganlos! ¡Son niños magos fugados! ¡No dejen que se escapen!.

Era la voz de Daniels. Sin embargo, y a pesar del respeto que les merecía el director del Departamento Británico Antimagia, la gente dudó. Parecían tener miedo de tocar a dos niños magos. De todas formas, Harry sabía que tenían las de perder. La gente confiaría antes en Daniels el salvador muggle, que en ellos dos, unos magos malvados y depravados. No tenían más remedio que despistarlos pronto si querían escapar de allí. Harry se fijó en el semáforo de peatones que estaba en rojo. Quizás... si. Era una locura, pero tenían que intentarlo.

—¡Krysta, sígueme! ¡Y no te asustes, por favor, confía en mí!

La chica se giró y miró a Harry extrañada. ¿Qué se proponía? Vio que Harry giraba hacia el semáforo de peatones y lo siguió. Justo al otro lado de la calzada estaba el museo mágico. El más grande de Gran Bretaña desde 2062. Krysta se lo sabía de memoria. No le gustaba nada aquel lugar. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que Harry quería hacer y se le secó la boca. Si aquello salía mal...vio que el chico se lanzaba a todo correr por la calzada con el semáforo en rojo. Krysta lo siguió muerta de miedo. Los coches pasaban a montones, un paso en falso y aquello sería el fin de ambos. Harry continuaba a la carrera sin mirar ni dónde ponía los pies. Si conseguían pasar serían libres. Un coche frenó en seco con un pitido estridente para no llevarse por delante al asustado Harry que no paró de correr. El conductor se asomó por la ventanilla con cara de pocos amigos justo cuando Krysta pasaba.

—¡Capullos! ¿Queréis matarnos a todos o qué? —gritó—.

Pero no le prestaron atención. Unos metros más y... Krysta vio como Harry alcanzaba la acera un poco por delante de ella. Aliviada, continuó corriendo, un poco más llegaría ella también. Estaba a punto de pisar la acera cuando un coche que venía a toda velocidad se lanzó sobre ella sin tiempo de frenar. Haciendo acopio de todos sus reflejos, Krysta dio un salto hacia delante y rodando por el suelo alcanzó la acera justo cuando el coche pasaba por detrás de ella. Alarmado, Harry se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse. Lo habían logrado. Sus perseguidores se habían quedado al otro lado del semáforo considerando inútil arriesgar la vida por ellos. Eso les daba un poco de tiempo.

—Venga, entremos en el museo —dijo Harry sujetando a la temblorosa Krysta—.

—¿En el museo? Ni hablar. Es el primer sitio donde mirarán.

—¿Entonces...?

—Ven, sígueme tú ahora.

Krysta cogió ahora a Harry y de nuevo echaron a correr. Bordearon el museo y llegaron a un jardín que había en la parte trasera de éste. El jardín era enorme y estaba lleno de árboles. Harry pensó que se esconderían en alguno de los matojos, pero no fue así. Krysta lo guió hasta una zona peculiarmente frondosa del jardín. Allí habían algunos edificios de bares y heladerías. La chica rodeó los primeros y se dirigió al último edificio. Uno bajo y oscuro, que parecía abandonado. Un cartel de neón roto anunciaba: heladería Frostie's. Krysta entró en su interiror todavía tirando de Harry. Dentro estaba todo muy oscuro  y habían numerosas sillas y mesas cubiertas de polvo. Un cartel en la pared decía: cerrado por reformas. Harry miró interrogante a Krysta.

—Lleva unos meses abandonada. La vi una vez que me dirigía hacia Hogwarts. Pero no pude esconderme porque me vieron antes. Por ello me metí en el viejo almacén. Dudo que conozcan la existencia de esta heladería. La zona está plagada de ellas, así que buscarán en muchas otras antes que en esta —Krysta exhaló aire, le faltaba el aliento después de la carrera—. Descansemos y volvamos hacia Hogwarts. Ahora los hemos despistado, así que no creo que tengamos que volver a correr.

Jadeante, Harry se apoyó en la pared.

—¿Estás segura...de qué...los hemos...despistado? —dijo Harry entre jadeos—.

—Completamente. Fijo que ahora se han metido en el museo. Llevo cinco años tratando de despistarlos. Sé lo que me digo.

—Bien —Harry sonrió aliviado— vayamos ya hacia Hogwarts. No quiero esperar más. Allí gozaremos de todo el tiempo del mundo para regresar.

Krysta asintió y siguió a Harry fuera de la heladería.

*    *    *

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

Ron caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la sala común. El reloj de pared había dado las doce y la sala se hallaba completamente vacía salvo por él y Hermione. Un fuego inextinguible ardía crepitante en la chimenea. Hermione se hallaba sentada junto al fuego, mirando impasible las llamas. Se mordía el labio inferior con claro nerviosismo y se sujetaba las manos con fuerza. Parecía no haber oído a Ron.

—Dime, ¿qué podemos hacer, Hermione?.

Hermione se giró por primera vez en todo el rato para mirar a Ron a la cara. Como ella, éste estaba inusualmente pálido. No paraba de moverse nervioso de un lado para otro, mesándose el abundante pelo rojo y agitando la cabeza con preocupación. Ahora se había detenido y miraba expectante a Hermione aguardando una respuesta.

—No lo sé, Ron —Hermione movió la cabeza con tristeza— he tratado de hallar una solución, pero...

Volvió a morderse el labio. Ron exhaló un largo suspiro y con evidente desesperación se dejó caer en otro sillón junto a Hermione.

—Lleva una semana desaparecido, Hermione, no podemos esperar más. ¿Y si no vuelve?.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás en el sillón. Los volvió a abrir muy lentamente y miró a Ron de nuevo.

—Lo sé. Pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. Podría estar en cualquier parte…

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? —ron frunció el ceño consternado— Aún así, hemos de intentar algo. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

—Oh, he pensado en mil maneras de ir a buscarlo y ninguna me convence —Hermione parecía impaciente— no se trata de ir a buscarlo a la vuelta de la esquina, Ron, ha viajado en el tiempo. ¿Cómo crees que podemos encontrarlo si no tenemos nada con lo que viajar por el tiempo?.

—Así que estás segura ¿no?. Ha viajado en el tiempo. ¿Pero cómo...?.

—No lo sé. Estoy igual que tú, has de comprenderlo. Sólo hay una cosa de lo que estoy segura. Harry ya no está en nuestra época, por lo tanto cualquier intento de ir a buscarlo va a resultar inútil. 

—¿No crees que lo encuentren? Ya sabes que han mandado gente a buscarlo. 

—No lo encontrarán, a menos que averigüen dónde está y como ir a buscarlo, y no —añadió rápidamente viendo que Ron iba a preguntar algo más—, no me he equivocado, Ron. Ha-viajado-en-el-tiempo. 

Ron cerró la boca al instante y asintió con aspecto de tener un nudo en la garganta. Hubo un silencio algo prolongado tras el cual, Ron volvió a hablar.

—Pero...nosotros podríamos...me niego a creer que no hay formas...por ejemplo, está el giratiempo...

Hermione rió escépticamente.

—Oh, claro, el giratiempo, qué buena idea —dijo con un irritable tono sarcástico— ¿te crees que no he pensado en eso? Vale, te invito a que pruebes. Si eres capaz de darle millones de vueltas, una por cada hora, e ir preguntando cada vez: "Buenas, ¿han visto a Harry Potter por aquí? Es que viajó en el tiempo hace una semana y no lo hemos encontrado", tendré que felicitarte, Ronnie.

—Bien, vale, lo he captado. Mira que eres antipática ¿eh? —contestó Ron cruzándose de brazos—.

—Lo siento —se excusó Hermione— es el estrés. No tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a salir de esta. De todas formas, sigo opinando que deberíamos hablar con alguien.

Ahora fue Ron quién habló escépticamente.

—Si, ya. ¿Esa es tu gran solución?. Ya lo hemos discutido Hermione, no hay nadie en quién podamos confiar plenamente en todo el castillo. La Piedra del Tiempo es algo demasiado valioso como para...

—Bien, bien. Ya lo sé. Pero si lo piensas es lo único que podemos hacer —cortó Hermione—.

—En ese caso, no podemos hacer nada —dijo Ron tajantemente—. Aunque me resisto a creerlo.

—Esperemos... —Hermione volvió a reclinarse en el sillón— sólo una semana más, Ron. Una más y le contamos a la profesora McGonagall la verdad.

Ron meditó durante unos segundos la propuesta de Hermione y finalmente aceptó. También él se reclinó en el sillón y clavó los ojos en el fuego, que seguía su interminable y crepitante danza.

—Si tan sólo él estuviera aquí... —Ron movió la cabeza con tristeza y, tras un rato de incómodo silencio, se despidió de Hermione y subió al dormitorio de los chicos. 

*    *    *

El sol ya había sobrepasado la línea del horizonte y calentaba a conciencia con sus luminosos rayos. Hacía rato que Harry y Krysta habían salido de la vieja heladería y habían atravesado las afueras de Hogsmeade. Acababan de llegar a lo alto de la colina por la que había subido Harry la noche anterior para llegar a Hogsmeade. Harry se había puesto la túnica de nuevo, convencido de que ya no llamaría la atención para nada. Con buen humor creciente, enfilaron por el gastado camino de tierra que llevaba a Hogwarts. Sólo quince minutos más de camino y serían libres. Harry se preguntó qué estarían haciendo Ron y Hermione en ese momento. Supuso que estarían muy preocupados por él. Lo mejor era darse prisa. No sólo corrían grave peligro quedándose allí, sino que debían volver a su época y contar todo lo que habían descubierto. Era todo tan horrible...no podían permitir que algo así llegara a ocurrir. Harry estaba tan ansioso por salir de aquella época que sin darse cuenta había comenzado a andar a grandes zancadas dejando a Krysta algo atrasada. Ésta se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

—Haces bien en correr, no hemos sido muy discretos, ¿sabes?. A pesar de lo que te dije me extraña que los despistáramos tan fácilmente —dijo ella una vez se puso al lado de Harry—.

—Bueno, no creo que nos cojan ya —contestó éste visiblemente animado—.

—No sé...no quiero confiarme.

—Tranquila, estamos bastante cerca de Hogwarts. Y allí ya no se atreverán a entrar. Eso me dijiste ¿no?.

—Sí...eso es lo que dije...espero no haberme equivocado —Krysta parecía mucho más asustada que Harry—.

—Venga, deja de preocuparte. ¿Ves a alguien por aquí?.

—No —tuvo que admitir Krysta—.

—Pues entonces.

Harry siguió andando. El miedo de Krysta no había afectado para nada a su buen humor. Aunque Voldemort hubiera resurgido, prefería cien mil veces antes su época que aquélla. Eso le recordó algo que quería preguntarle a Krysta desde hacía un tiempo.

—Oye, Krysta, de todo eso que me contaste...lo de los magos que mataban muggles...hay una cosa que no entiendo.

—¿Qué?.

—Pues...¿por qué los magos hacían daño a los muggles?. No todos eran como Vol...perdón, Quien-Tú-.Sabes. Por ejemplo, Dumbledore nunca habría hecho algo así.

—No, pero Dumbledore no pudo evitarlo. Quién-Tú-Sabes adquirió un poder tal, que sobrepasó con creces el de Dumbledore. No sé bien como, yo sólo sé lo que me han enseñado, pero supongo que conseguiría numerosos seguidores. En algunos años, volvió a ser tan poderoso como antes, y después de un tiempo, se volvió prácticamente imparable. Impuso sus ideas, supongo, y trató de eliminar a los de sangre mezclada y a los muggles. Ahí es dónde la cagó.

Krysta rió tristemente.

—O sea, que todo esto es obra de Voldemort. Ese miserable...tenemos que pararlo como sea —dijo Harry apretando los puños—, no podemos dejar que...

Harry se calló, pues Krysta había dado un respingo y se había quedado muy quieta. Parecía estar escuchando algo.

—¿Oyes? —preguntó—.

Harry se detuvo también y agudizó el oído. Parecía como una especie de murmullo. Un ruido de motor que se acercaba cada vez más.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry a su vez todavía con la oreja puesta—.

—Parece un coche...venga, apartémonos antes de que nos vean.

Harry asintió y echó a correr junto a Krysta por el maltrecho camino. Unos árboles fueron apareciendo a su derecha, formando un bosque cada vez más frondoso. No se lo pensaron dos veces. Se metieron de cabeza entre los árboles. Pronto vieron aparecer por el camino que acababan de abandonar, tres coches blancos que parecían oficiales. Llevaban una especie de escudo en la puerta con las iniciales DBA. Para Harry aquello no decía mucho, pero en cuanto los vio, Krysta ahogó un grito.

—No me digas que son del departamento antimagia —dijo Harry al apreciar la reacción de la chica.

Ésta se limitó a asentir enérgicamente con la cabeza. Estaba lívida. Los coches pararon unos metros más adelante por el camino y surgieron dos personas de cada uno. Harry reconoció al tipo con pinta de saltamontes que había visto aquella mañana junto a Daniels, pero por suerte, éste no estaba. Los hombres se reunieron en el centro del camino y Harry agudizó el oído de nuevo para oír lo que decían.

—Mirad bien. Éste es el sitio más probable. Nos dividiremos. Si veis algo, llamad a los otros y avisaremos a Daniels, ¿está claro? —dijo el que tenía pinta de saltamontes—.

—Una pregunta, Rob. ¿Qué aspecto tienen esos chavales? —preguntó otro bajo y calvo—.

—El niño es moreno y con gafas, la niña es rubia con la piel morena y va muy sucia —contestó Rob, el saltamontes—.

—¿Y si están en el castillo? —preguntó una que parecía visiblemente molesta de andar por aquellos lares—.

—Entonces que se queden ahí, por que yo no pienso entrar. Y ahora, manos a la obra. Dividámonos —Rob dio una palmada y los demás se dividieron por parejas—.

Harry miró aterrado a Krysta que le devolvió una mirada idéntica. Se habían dividido por toda la ciudad y los contornos para buscarlos. Y no sólo eso. Harry pudo apreciar que iban armados con pistolas. Tenían que entrar en el castillo cuanto antes. Los dos se quedaron muertos de miedo cuando vieron que la chica molesta y otra que no había hablado antes se acercaban al lugar dónde estaban ocultos. Harry tiró de Krysta y se la llevó más adentro en el bosque. Harry cayó en la cuenta de pronto, de que aquello no era otra cosa que el bosque prohibido.

—¡Krysta! ¡Mira! ¡Estamos en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts! Si seguimos en aquella dirección saldremos cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, estoy seguro. Entonces no tendremos más que correr al castillo como alma que lleva el diablo y entrar.

—Parece muy arriesgado —dijo la chica no muy convencida—.

—Ya, pero es el único plan que tenemos, venga, hemos de hacerlo antes de que llamen a Daniels o la habremos fastidiado. No te desanimes.

Finalmente Krysta se resignó al plan de Harry. La única manera de escapar era arriesgarse. Pero le daba tanto miedo tirar por la borda la única esperanza que tenía de volver a su tiempo...No le dio tiempo de seguir pensando. Harry la había cogido del brazo y tiraba de ella otra vez. Se internaban cada vez más en el frondoso bosque, con lo que era muy difícil distinguirlos. Los muggles no se habían percatado de su presencia. Hasta el momento todo iba bien, se dijo Harry, pero una vez alcanzaran la cabaña de Hagrid sería otra cosa. Entonces ya no tendrían árboles que los cubrieran, y tendrían que darse prisa si querían alcanzar Hogwarts antes de que los pillaran. Continuaron corriendo por entre los árboles y los matojos, poniendo mucho cuidado en no desorientarse. A lo lejos les llegaban las voces de los muggles que se llamaban a voces por si alguno había encontrado algo. Harry se sintió aliviado cuando oyó la voz de el tipo gordo y calvo que gritaba: "¡Nada por el momento!". 

Parecía que los árboles comenzaban a ser más escasos. El linde del bosque no debía de estar lejos.

—¡Por aquí! —susurró Harry tirando de Krysta hacia un pequeño claro que se abría a su izquierda—.

Al cruzarlo y pasar los últimos árboles, se hallaron justo detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid. Lo primero estaba hecho. A pesar de que la estructura de la cabaña estaba tan deteriorada que apenas se distinguían las paredes y toda la madera estaba podrida, lo que quedaba en pie era suficiente para ocultarlos a los dos. Harry se asomó por el borde de la pared posterior, tras la cual se habían ocultado y echó una ojeada. Vieron a cuatro de los miembros del departamento rastreando los terrenos de enfrente del colegio. Faltaban las dos mujeres que se habían metido en el bosque. Si no se daban prisa podrían tener problemas, ya que aquellas dos estaban detrás de ellos y si se acercaban a la cabaña, los verían sin dificultad. Harry miró a Krysta, que observaba expectante y muy concentrada a los cuatro hombres que rastreaban por delante de ellos. 

—En cuanto se alejen un poco de la entrada, salimos, ¿vale? —le dijo Harry—.

La chica asintió en silencio. Todavía estaba pálida. Después de un poco de tiempo, y cuando Harry ya empezaba a preocuparse, los hombres parecieron dispersarse. Dos se dirigieron a la parte posterior de las ruinas y los otros fueron hacia el lugar aproximado donde se hallaban los antiguos invernaderos. Era el momento, no podían esperar más.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Harry, y cogiendo por la muñeca a Krysta, salió corriendo hacia la entrada—.

Los rastreadores tardaron unos segundos en caer en la cuenta de que algo no funcionaba. Pero las fuertes pisadas de los dos niños sobre la tierra mientras corrían, les hicieron comprender lo que pasaba. Al girarse los vieron correr hacia la entrada e inmediatamente se lanzaron en su persecución.

—¡Son ellos, están ahí! —gritaba Rob mientras corría para alcanzarlos— ¡Eliza, Mary! ¡Venid, están aquí!.

Las dos mujeres que se habían metido en el bosque no tardaron en aparecer y unirse a la persecución. Harry vio como los dos hombres que estaban en los invernaderos, uno de ellos Rob, corrían cada vez más cerca de ellos. El otro, uno que no había hablado todavía, corría mucho más rápido que Rob, ganando distancia poco a poco.

—¡Quietos! —gritaba— ¡No escaparéis! ¡Niños, estaos quietos de una puñetera vez!.

Harry decidió que no le caía bien. Con el corazón en un puño y cada vez más cansado, corría sin detenerse hacia la entrada de las ruinas. No podía parar. Era su última esperanza. Krysta corría a su lado, jadeante y más pálida que nunca. Pero tampoco se detenía. Un poco más y serían libres...sólo un poco más. Un chasquido llamó la atención de Harry a su espalda. Al girarse, pudo comprobar con horror que les estaban disparando. Una bala dio cerca de las piernas de Harry y levantó una piedra que le golpeó detrás de la rodilla. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero conservó el equilibrio y siguió adelante.

—¿Qué hacéis? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Ander! ¡No dispares, los vas a matar! —oyó Harry que decía una de las mujeres—.

Pero eso a él ya no le importaba. Estaba a punto de llegar. La entrada del castillo se hallaba sólo a unos pocos metros. Estaban a punto de lograrlo. El plan iba a dar resultado. Era algo increíble. Harry ya iba a cantar victoria cuando dos figuras más se les lanzaron encima. Eran los dos que se habían metido por detrás de las ruinas. Las habían bordeado y les habían cortado el paso por delante. No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Los otros dos fueron más rápidos y los cogieron por los brazos. Harry vio que el tipo gordo y calvo agarraba a Krysta sujetándole los brazos detrás de la espalda. Ésta se debatía furiosamente dando mordiscos a diestro y siniestro, pero el otro la tenía bien cogida. 

—¡Los tenemos! —dijo el que sujetaba a Harry con una amplia sonrisa—.

Los otros se acercaron jadeantes y sudorosos. Parecían de muy mal humor.

—Venga, llevémoslos a los coches y larguémonos de aquí —dijo Rob con un gruñido—.

—¡No! —gritó Harry debatiéndose más que nunca—.

—Estate quieto niño —dijo su captor tratando de mantener a Harry en su sitio—.

—¡No! —repitió Harry—.

No podían llevárselo. Eso nunca. Jamás lo permitiría. En un último intento desesperado, Harry dio un fuerte pisotón al hombre en el primer pie que vio. Debió de pillarle algún juanete, porque el alarido que dio no fue muy normal. Aprovechando el despiste, Krysta le dio un codazo en el tripón al otro, que dando un resoplido, se encogió aflojando la presión sobre los brazos de Krysta, que consiguió soltarse. Harry sólo tenía un brazo libre, pero viendo que Krysta había logrado separarse de su captor y que se habían lanzado sobre ella, trató de alcanzar su varita, guardada en el bolsillo de la túnica. Al sacarla, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que algunas chispas surgieron de esta. No era magia realmente, ya que hacerla era imposible, pero bastó para causar una ola de terror entre los presentes. Gracias a esto, Harry pudo soltarse, corriendo junto a Krysta, a la cual habían dejado de perseguir. De nuevo iniciaron la carrera. Una vez pasado el shock inicial, los miembros del departamento, salieron de nuevo tras ellos, ahora con mucha menos confianza y un malhumor creciente. Pero no pudieron alcanzarlos. Harry y Krysta, irrumpieron por el umbral de las ruinas tras subir las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. Los perseguidores no se atrevieron a entrar, pero aún así, Harry estaba aterrado. Continuó corriendo una vez dentro y siguió así hasta que entraron por el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras, bajaron por las escaleras destrozadas y se lanzaron de cabeza dentro de la primera habitación que encontraron. Lo habían hecho.

 Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo, frente a la puerta. Krysta, que había entrado en primer lugar, lo observaba de pie, a unos pocos metros de distancia. A lo lejos, les llegaban las voces ahogadas de los hombres discutiendo qué hacer. Pero no entrarían. A pesar de todo, Harry seguía aterrado. Sólo de pensar lo que hubiera pasado si...qué horror. Tenía que volver. Odiaba aquel lugar. Lo odiaba. Sintió que un nerviosismo extraño lo invadía, unas ganas de irse, de volver a su tiempo que recorrían cada vena de su cuerpo. Jadeaba, tenía los ojos desorbitados. Krysta lo miraba asustada, todavía de pie. Pero Harry no se percató de ello. Un cúmulo caótico de emociones lo recorrían de arriba abajo, pero sobre todas ellas, destacaba el terrible deseo de largarse de allí cuanto antes. Fue entonces cuando todo ocurrió. De nuevo Harry sintió ese extraño calor en su mano derecha. Cuando miró hacia allí, se percató de que algo brillaba con un resplandor verde dentro de su puño apretado. No se había dado ni cuenta de que había sostenido la piedra en la mano durante todo el rato. En un segundo, el calor se le extendió por el brazo, acompañado de una fuerte vibración. La energía le trepó hasta el hombro y se le fue extendiendo. Sentía cómo si sus venas se hubieran convertido en cables eléctricos y transportaran una gran carga. Krysta lo miraba, completamente horrorizada.

—¡No! —gritó— ¡No te vayas! ¡Detenla, no te vayas sin mí, Harry!

Krysta dio un gran salto hacia Harry, pero era demasiado tarde. El resplandor verde había crecido ya, cegando por completo a Harry. De nuevo esa sensación de ser troceado, esa sensación de ingravidez, de expansión...

—¡No! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! ¡vuelve! ¡Por favor, vuelve...!

Los últimos gritos de Krysta se perdieron entre un remolino de luz verde que tiraba de Harry hacia algún lugar...un lugar a casi un siglo de distancia.

*    *    *

Cuando Harry sintió que empezaba a materializarse de nuevo, le parecía haber despertado de un extraño sueño en un lugar muy lejano...un lugar dónde había una niña de su edad atrapada en un mundo al cual no pertenecía, dónde la gente mágica y no mágica se temía y odiaba, dónde aún no existía la paz y dónde probablemente nunca volviera a existir. Harry poco a poco iba despertando del sueño, recuperándose, abriendo los ojos...sólo para cerrarlos de nuevo inmediatamente, porque un resplandor de luz verde lo rodeaba por completo impidiéndole ver nada y haciéndole daño en los ojos. Al parecer, no había sido un sueño, porque él se sentía ahora muy despierto. Pronto notó que se detenía, que su cuerpo tomaba forma, que volvía a afectarle la fuerza de gravedad...sintió que caía desde algún lugar que él no podía ver, pues mantenía cerrados los ojos. Y de pronto, notó cómo algo le detenía en su descenso. Algo blando y duro a la vez, sobre lo que parecía hallarse sentado. Notaba como la otra vez, el brazo cuyo puño sostenía la piedra, dolorido y muy entumecido. Muy lentamente abrió los ojos sin siquiera querer imaginarse lo que iba a ver. Y lo que vio, lo cogió francamente por sorpresa. Allí, justo en frente de sus narices, se hallaban sus propios compañeros de curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin, que lo miraban sentados detrás de amplias mesas con calderos hirviendo encima e ingredientes desparramados alrededor. Las expresiones de sus caras resultaban francamente graciosas. Eran la viva imagen del alucine total. Pudo ver cómo Ron se había quedado a medio pelar una raíz de almudena y lo miraba con cara de no creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Hermione se tapaba la boca con las manos, en una mezcla de sorpresa, alivio y horror. El resto de sus compañeros tenían pinta de haber visto a un fantasma. El mismo Malfoy ponía un careto digno de ver, una combinación de asombro y...¿era desilusión?. Harry no tuvo que hacerse demasiadas preguntas para adivinar dónde estaba. La clase de pociones. En un micro segundo, se aclararon todas las ideas en su mente. El viaje, la historia de Voldemort, las rivalidades entre las comunidades mágica y no mágica, Krysta...¡¡KRYSTA!!. ¡La había dejado allí! ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? Tenía que volver a por ella. ¡Tenía que volver a por ella, ya! Harry hizo ademán de ir a levantarse, cuando calló en la cuenta de que no veía al profesor Snape. Algo en las caras de sus compañeros, que seguían mudos, le dijo que allí pasaba algo más que su propia aparición de la nada. Siguiendo las miradas de sus compañeros giró la cabeza y vio algo que le dejó sin palabras. La cara del profesor Snape. Entonces se dio cuenta. Estaba sentado sobre las rodillas del profesor Snape en mitad de la clase de pociones. La cara de éste hubiera hecho reír a Harry en una situación menos comprometida, pero ahora no. Éste lo miraba con asombro, ira, incomprensión y lo que parecían unas ganas tremendas de lanzar un avada kedavra sobre Harry, todo bien mezcladito dentro de una sola cara.

—¡POTTER...! —comenzó Snape con todos los músculos de la cara crispados y los ojos abiertos como dos bolas de billar—.

—¡Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore! —lo cortó Harry decidiendo que habían cosas más importantes que hacer que aguantar un sermón de Snape—.

Rápidamente se levantó haciendo caso omiso de la profunda conmoción que había creado en la sala y, ya iba a salir por la puerta, cuando lo detuvo la voz de Snape, que sonaba peligrosamente tranquila.

—No lo encontrarás —dijo—.

Harry se dio la vuelta. El profesor Snape había cambiado por completo su expresión. La ira había disminuido notablemente, pero la sorpresa permanecía, así como la incomprensión. Lanzaba a Harry una mirada inquisidora y aguda, con sus fríos ojos negros. Harry creyó haber oído mal.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—.

—El profesor Dumbledore no se encuentra en la escuela en estos momentos, Potter —repitió Snape muy despacio y subrayando cada sílaba—.

Harry se quedó parado en mitad de toda la clase sin saber qué contestar.

*****************************************************************************

_muaaaaaaaaajajajajajajajaja__, ¿Asombrados? ¿dónde estará Dumbledore? ¿Cómo logrará Harry volver al futuro y rescatar a Krysta? Hasta el próximo capítulo no os enteraréis. Bueno, ahí van las contestaciones a los reviews. _

**Rakshah****: _Pues sí, vuelves a ser la primera, jejejejejejejeje. En fin, ya ves a donde ha viajado…¡sí, al futuro! Y no te extrañes por lo de destruir escuelas, es el sueño de todo adolescente medianamente normal juajuajuajuajuajuajua. Hala, a por el próximo._**

**Lucil****: _Muchas gracias. Espero que te fueran bien los exámenes (¡pues no hace tiempo de eso ni nada!) En fin, a ver si te gustan estos dos capítulos. Son de lo mejor que he escrito, pienso yo._**

_¡Hecho de menos tus preguntas!._

**Stella Lhuderl-Hirl: _Pues ya ves, Harry ha acabado en el futuro y no en tu habitación, aunque no parece mala idea. He seguido con tu historia, está muy bien. ¡Ah, y los de los prefectos! Es que se me olvidó decir quiénes eran, porque no quería que fuera Hermione, pero luego tampoco me acordé de poner a otros ^^'._**

**Profion****: _XDDDDDDDDD. Pues sí, ya iba siendo hora de que Harry se nos independizara un poco. Siento que Snape no los pillase, pero esque si los llega a pillar, se hubiera quedado con la piedra, la había vendido en el rastro y adiós historia ¬¬. ¡A ver si sigues con tus fics!._**

**Elmith****: _Doncs_ ja veus. Deu ser que la Hermione no es tan sabihonda com sembla. Ja n'estic farta de que sempre ho sàpiga tot, així, que vaig decidir fer-ho d'aquesta manera per donar més emoció. He llegit un tros del teu fic. ¡Ja continue!.__**

_Gracias por leer._


	13. Donde has estado?

_Bueno, sigo con el fic. Espero no haber tardado, porque estuve de campamento y luego me fui a Denia (yujuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!) y apenas tuve tiempo para escribir, pero bueno. Que lo disfrutéis!!!_

*****************************************************************************

**13. ¿ Dónde has estado?**

Cuando Harry entró en la sala común de Gryffindor tras salir de la enfermería, se formó un revuelo impresionante. Todos querían acercarse a Harry. Se empujaban y pegaban y entre el barullo se podían distinguir palabras tales como: ¡Ha vuelto! o ¡Mirad, es Harry! ¿De dónde ha salido?. Harry trataba en vano de zafarse de los curiosos. Lo único que quería era subir a su cuarto y pensar. Por eso se horrorizó al descubrir que Ana, Ginny y los dos Creevey se acercaban corriendo hacia él. Colin le decía algo a Ana animadamente, y esta le respondía muy excitada. Oh, no. Lo que le faltaba. Su club de fans al completo. También vio a Ron y Hermione que trataban de acercarse a él pidiendo educadamente y por favor, que los dejaran pasar o, más concretamente en el caso de Ron, dando patadas al que se les pusiera por delante. Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar a él los Creevey con las dos chicas y Ron y Hermione que se acercaban por detrás de ellos, una voz se hizo oír por encima del barullo reinante.

—¡Silencio! ¡Apartaos, dejadme pasar! ¡Tengo que hablar con Potter!

Era la profesora McGonagall. Los curiosos se apartaban a su paso, y aunque el ruido había descendido notablemente, todavía se podía oír un murmullo excitado. La profesora McGonagall se acercó con paso firme y cogió a Harry del brazo para sacarlo de allí.

—Ven conmigo, Potter —dijo simplemente—.

Harry se dejó arrastrar por ella fuera de la sala común. La profesora McGonagall sólo lo soltó cuando atravesaron el cuadro de salida y se hallaron a salvo en el pasillo. Luego echó a andar a paso ligero sin decir nada más. Harry la siguió preguntándose en qué acabaría todo esto. La profesora McGonagall tenía la virtud de inspirar respeto y de hacer que todos la escucharan y la obedecieran, por ello Harry se sentía algo intimidado. La profesora lo condujo hasta su despacho. Lo invitó a pasar y le ofreció asiento delante de su mesa. Luego ella se sentó detrás de la misma. Harry esperó. la profesora McGonagall parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Bueno, Potter —dijo finalmente— no voy a negarte que estoy sumamente confundida. El profesor Snape me ha hablado de tu…espectacular aparición en mitad de su clase y francamente no sé qué pensar. Después de casi dos semanas desaparecido…

—¿Dos semanas? —preguntó Harry sorprendido—.

—Sí claro. ¿Es que no lo sabías? —la profesora McGonagall parecía todavía más confundida que antes—.

—Pero…yo hubiera jurado que sólo fue un día.

La profesora miró a Harry largamente de forma inquisidora.

—Dime, Harry —Harry se asombró de que usara su nombre de pila— ¿dónde has estado? Todo el colegio estaba sumamente contrariado y asustado por tu repentina desaparición.

—¿Asustado?

—Desde luego. El profesor Dumbledore salió inmediatamente en tu busca. Se preguntaba si…si todo esto tenía que ver con Quien-Tú-Sabes.

Harry advirtió que se trataba de una pregunta. Por un momento no supo qué contestar. Luego pensó en su viaje, en el futuro desgraciado que había conocido, en Daniels, en Krysta…tenía que volver. Tenía que volver y rescatarla. Necesitaba la piedra. ¿Y si la profesora McGonagall se la confiscaba? Eso no podía permitirlo.

—Sí —dijo aparentando seguridad— me raptó.

La profesora se puso pálida y alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Estás seguro Potter? ¿Y…te dejó marchar?.

—No sé que pasó…sólo sé que lo vi y…me dijo algo…no puedo recordar qué… —Harry trataba de inventarse una historia convincente— y, bueno…supongo que me dejaría sin sentido o algo, porque no recuerdo nada más. Luego aparecí en la clase de pociones.

La profesora McGonagall volvió a lanzar su mirada inquisidora. No dijo nada, pero Harry sabía que desconfiaba. Aún así, no preguntó nada más.

—Bien —dijo—, en ese caso no voy a forzarte. Ahora estás muy cansado y no debes gastar la mente. Escribiré al profesor Dumbledore y le diré que todo está en orden. Supongo que mañana lo tendremos aquí. 

—Em, entonces…¿puedo irme? —preguntó Harry tímidamente—.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Harry se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando la profesora McGonagall volvió a hablar.

—Ah, Potter

—¿Sí, profesora?.

—Bueno, esto… —dijo, algo más tiesa de lo normal— me alegro de que estés bien.

—Gracias.

Harry sonrió y salió al pasillo, todavía preguntándose si había hecho bien en mentirle a la profesora McGonagall.

*    *    *

Al día siguiente, Harry explicó a Ron y Hermione todo lo que le había sucedido incluyendo su conversación con la profesora McGonagall. Los dos parecieron sumamente sorprendidos y asustados por el relato, pero creyeron cada una de las palabras de Harry. Hermione preguntaba una y otra vez por qué había mentido a la profesora McGonagall, y Harry le explicaba una y otra vez que no confiaba en ella y que tenía miedo de que le confiscara la piedra. Los dos parecieron horrorizarse al saber que Harry pretendía volver a por Krysta.

—¡No! ¿Y si te equivocas de época? ¿Y si no puedes volver? —preguntaba Ron histérico—.

—Sí, Harry. Tú mismo has admitido que no sabes usar la piedra. Quizá la próxima vez no tengas tanta suerte y acabes en una época equivocada —apoyaba Hermione.

De todas formas, eso Harry ya lo tenía pensado. Dumbledore volvería esa tarde, así que no tenía más que pedirle ayuda a él. Si éste le ayudaba, estaba seguro de que podría volver a por la chica. Ron y Hermione parecieron conformarse ante la proposición y se limitaron únicamente a hacerle preguntas a Harry sobre su viaje durante todo el trayecto hasta la clase de encantamientos. Una vez en clase, todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor, se abalanzaron sobre él y le acribillaron a preguntas. Al parecer, se había extendido el rumor de que había sido raptado por Voldemort. Harry se los quitó de encima como pudo mediante evasivas, pero no se libró de ellos hasta que apareció el diminuto profesor Flitwick y los hizo callar.

 La clase de encantamientos fue sumamente interesante. Comenzaron con unos encantamientos de suma dificultad para encantar objetos de forma que pudieran realizar acciones propiamente humanas, como cantar o limpiar. El profesor Flitwick les entregó unas arpas para ver si podían hacer que tocaran solas, pero nadie fue capaz. La única que logró algo, para sorpresa de toda la clase, fue Parvati Patil, cuya Arpa hacía vibrar las dos cuerdas centrales cuando se daba una palmada. Harry se asombró de que no fuera Hermione la primera en lograrlo y Ron incluso lo comentó, pero ésta no pareció darle importancia.

—Nadie es perfecto —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Luego volvió a lo suyo.

El resto del día, Harry no lo pasó muy bien. Cada dos por tres aparecían curiosos que lo molían a preguntas. Y la capacidad inventiva se le iba agotando poco a poco. Draco y Jill no se acercaron a Harry en todo el día, pero le lanzaban miradas de desprecio por los pasillos y lanzaban comentarios despectivos sobre él en cuanto podían. Harry seguía convencido de que Draco estaba desilusionado por su regreso. Seguro que deseaba verle muerto. Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara la tarde para poder hablar con Dumbledore.

 Pero cuando por fin lo hizo, y bajaron todos a cenar, Dumbledore no estaba aún en el gran comedor. De todas formas, Harry pensó que no tardaría en volver. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor esperando a que los platos se llenaran de comida como de costumbre, intentando no prestar atención a los numerosos ojos y cabezas que se giraban hacia él cuchicheando. Por suerte, ninguno de Gryffindor hizo preguntas. Parecían saber todo lo que querían. Fred y George lo encontraban todo muy divertido como siempre. Aún se reían a carcajadas cuando Harry les contaba lo de su aparición en clase de pociones y la cara que había puesto Snape y lamentaban de corazón no haber estado allí para verlo. Sin embargo, a Harry no le había divertido en absoluto, y no se encontraba de humor para bromas. Ahora que sabía tantas cosas, tenía la obligación de hacer algo, lo que fuera, para solucionar los problemas que les esperaban. Y, sobre todo, volver a por Krysta antes de que fuera tarde.

 Los platos no tardaron en llenarse de comida. Todo era delicioso, sin embargo, Harry no comió casi. Estaba demasiado nervioso. ¿Por qué no venía Dumbledore?. Su sitio en la mesa de profesores continuaba vacío. Y permaneció así hasta el final de la cena. Cuando todos hubieron terminado y los alumnos se disponían a abandonar el comedor, la profesora McGonagall se levantó y pidió a voces que se sentaran y escucharan. Harry tuvo entonces la convicción de que pasaba algo fuera de lo normal.

—Por favor, prestadme atención un momento, es importante —comenzó la profesora McGonagall—, Haz el favor de sentarte, Abbot, tú también Macmillan —los aludidos se sentaron al instante—. Bien, quería comunicaros que he recibido noticias del profesor Dumbledore esta misma tarde avisando de que le era imposible regresar al colegio hoy por motivos referentes al Ministerio de Magia. No ha dicho cuando volverá, pero sí ha hecho la petición de que yo le sustituya como directora hasta su regreso, y que el profesor Snape haga el papel de director adjunto en mi lugar, ¿ha quedado claro? Siendo así, podéis iros a la cama. Buenas noches.

La profesora McGonagall se dirigió a la salida, mientras los alumnos se levantaban murmurando. Los Gryffindors parecían bastante contrariados por el hecho de que Snape fuera director adjunto, pero no lo manifestaron abiertamente. Por su parte, Harry estaba completamente desesperado. Necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore cuanto antes, no podía esperar. No podía dejar a Krysta abandonada y esperando. Aquello torcía por completo sus planes. ¿Y si Dumbledore tardaba en volver? Parecía que aquello iba a ser más complicado de lo que parecía en un principio. Pero estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa para aprender a usar la piedra correctamente, como lo hacía Krysta. Lo que fuera, pero había que empezar ya.

*    *    *

Al día siguiente, en el comedor, Harry, Ron y Hermione estuvieron debatiendo que podían hacer para solucionar el problema durante todo el desayuno. Ni Ron ni Hermione parecían estar entusiasmados por la decisión de Harry, sin embargo comprendían su necesidad de volver a por Krysta y se ofrecieron para ayudarle en todo lo posible.

Casi habían terminado el desayuno cuando se abrió una de las ventanas del comedor e irrumpieron un montón de lechuzas en el mismo. Era el correo de la mañana. Una de las lechuzas sobrevoló la mesa de Gryffindor y dejó caer un paquete en el plato de Hermione. Un nuevo número de "El Profeta". Mientras Hermione lo abría, Harry advirtió con no poca sorpresa que a través de la ventana abierta entraban copos de nieve.

—¡Mirad! —exclamó— ¡Está nevando!.

—Pues claro —Ron habló como si se tratara de algo obvio— desde hace tres días que no para.

De pronto Harry cayó en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho la profesora McGonagall.

—Escucha, ¿de verdad estuve fuera dos semanas?.

Ron pareció muy sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Sí, ¿es que no te diste cuenta o qué?.

—A mí me pareció…me pareció sólo un día.

—Técnicamente, así fue —intervino Hermione distraídamente mientras pasaba las páginas de "El Profeta".

Los dos chicos se miraron sin comprender.

—¿Qué nos estás contando? —preguntó Ron un poco de malos modos— Habla claro.

—Quiero decir —empezó Hermione levantando la vista del periódico— que Harry pasó un día en el futuro, pero al regresar no atinó bien el día y apareció dos semanas más tarde desde su día de partida. Una simple teoría, pero había que pensar en ella.

—Simple para ti —gruñó Ron—.

—Ya entiendo —se dijo Harry pensativo— como no sé usar la piedra no pude elegir el día en que volver, pero aún hay algo que no comprendo. Si…

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó en ese momento Hermione mientras leía un artículo del profeta—.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Ron y Harry a la vez—.

—¡Mirad! —Hermione les tendió el diario—.

Harry leyó donde señalaba Hermione-

" Cornelius Fudge atacado mientras se dirigía a una reunión del ministerio"

" El ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, fue atacado ayer por la tarde cuando salía de la sede del Ministerio hacia una reunión del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional. Los atacantes, cuatro magos cuya identidad está aún por determinar, se dieron a la fuga antes de que pudieran ser detenidos. Al parecer, el ministro no sufre daños graves, pero está por confirmar la razón de este ataque tras dos meses de ininterrumpida paz. ¿Será cierto que el Señor Tenebroso ha retornado? ¿Por qué entonces ha esperado dos meses desde los últimos atentados? ¿Por qué ahora vuelve a las andadas cuando empezábamos a creer que lo del verano pasado fue una falsa alarma? Lena Veeshboot, portavoz del ministerio, ha declarado hoy…

 Harry dejó de leer considerando que ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó— estoy seguro de que Voldemort tiene que ver con esto, ¿cómo pueden dudarlo todavía después de lo que pasó en verano?.

—No-pro-nun-cies… ¡Ese nombre! —dijo Ron apretando mucho los dientes—.

Hermione volvió a coger "El Profeta".

—No da muchos datos…supongo que no se han atrevido a hacer suposiciones precipitadas, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, Harry. Quien-Tú-Sabes parece dispuesto a todo. Me pregunto por qué ha atacado a Fudge de repente, después de casi dos meses sin dar señales de vida.

—Pues yo me pregunto —dijo Ron apoyando los codos en la mesa— si todo esto no tendrá que ver con la ausencia de Dumbledore.

Los tres se miraron sin contestar.

*    *    *

Durante los días siguientes, Harry tuvo que seguir soportando las preguntas y las miradas extrañas, pero poco a poco la gente pareció cansarse de él y todo fue volviendo a la normalidad, bueno, no completamente, ya que Dumbledore no regresó al día siguiente, ni al cabo de una semana, ni de dos…Harry, Ron y Hermione dedicaban todo el tiempo libre a tratar de averiguar como mandar a Harry de vuelta a por Krysta. Harry creía que el esfuerzo mental acabaría por volverle loco, pero no cejaba en sus intentos. Lo peor era que había perdido dos semanas de colegio y las clases no eran precisamente fáciles, a pesar de que los profesores le apoyaban bastante. Los encantamientos humanizadotes resultaban muy complicados y Snape le ponía más deberes que nunca regodeándose de su desventaja con respecto al resto de la clase. El profesor Darkwoolf, sin embargo, le puso una excelente nota en el magice impedimenta y trató de ponerlo al día con el resto de antimaldiciones que habían dado. Las clases de adivinación tampoco eran lo que se dice, de mucha ayuda. Habían comenzado a dar el tarot, y la profesora Trelawnew siempre se las apañaba para que, hiciera lo que hiciera, a Harry le saliera la carta de la muerte.

—Vaya, que original —bufó Harry justo después de que Ron le sacara aquella carta por tercera vez consecutiva— . Me pregunto que clase de truco habrá empleado esta vez para lograr que me salgan tres seguidas. Verdaderamente admirable.

Ron se aguantaba la risa a duras penas.

—Venga, ahora tú —dijo tendiéndole la baraja a Harry—.

Harry hizo el juego del tarot de mala gana y sacó la primera carta.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Ron inclinándose sobre ella—.

—Parece…parece un hombre colgado por los pies —contestó Harry algo inseguro—.

La tenue voz de la profesora Trelawnew los interrumpió desde atrás.

—¡Ooooohhh!... ¡He podido sentir como las dudas colman vuestras faltas de experiencia y poco nutridas mentes! Interesante carta la que tenemos aquí —dijo mientras levantaba la carta con aire misterioso—, interesante, si señor, muy interesante—.

—¿Qué significa, profesora? —preguntó Lavender muy interesada—.

—Significa, querida —dijo la profesora apoyando su huesuda mano en el hombro de Ron— que este muchacho va a sufrir serias alteraciones del destino, provocadas probablemente por una anormal alineación de los planetas.

Luego, con gesto teatral, volvió a dejar la carta en su sitio.

—No es una carta frecuente, no . Ni yo misma puedo sumergirme en el insondable abismo de su vasto significado. Estate alerta, niño, estate alerta.

Tras esta última demostración de talento teatral, la profesora Trelawnew se acercó a la mesa de Parvati y Lavender para comprobar sus progresos. Cuando se alejó, Dean se acercó a Harry y a Ron y susurró:

—Esta tía está zumbada.

Harry y Ron asintieron y volvieron a lo suyo.

—Oye, Harry, ya empiezo a hartarme de esto, ¿tu no? —preguntó Ron mientras recogía la baraja de tarot por enésima vez—.

—Desde hace un buen rato. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las cartas? —respondió Harry—.

—¿Qué dices?.

—Bueno, tenemos baraja, que es lo que importa, ¿no?.

Ron comprendió de inmediato. El resto de la clase lo pasaron jugando a las cartas con la baraja de tarot, que era mucho más divertido que hacerlo con una baraja normal en la sala común, donde no estaba la profesora Trelawnew al acecho. Lo malo fue cuando Ron, en un ramalazo de euforia, gritó demasiado alto: "¡Canto las cuarenta!". La profesora Trelawnew pareció mosquearse y al final les puso más deberes que de costumbre.

Aquella tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron a la sala común como todos los días y continuaron con las prácticas. Hermione se había traído además  algunos libros de la biblioteca para ver si podían ayudar a Harry. Estuvieron trabajando durante casi dos horas, pero resultó inútil, como siempre. Harry empezaba ya a preocuparse de verdad. Hacía dos semanas que había vuelto, pero llevaba abandonada a Krysta ya un mes. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era totalmente incapaz de volver a por ella, y la única persona que quizá hubiera podido ayudarle se encontraba fuera del colegio y no podía saber cuando volvería.

—No sirve de nada —dijo Harry furioso dejando caer la piedra— , absolutamente de nada.

—No te rindas, Harry. Al final lo conseguiremos —trató de animarlo Hermione recogiendo la piedra y tendiéndosela de nuevo—.

—Lo dices para animarme, pero no tienes ni idea de qué podemos hacer, ¿verdad? —Hermione no contestó—. Me extrañaría mucho que no la hubieran cogido ya. ¡Y todo por mi culpa!.

—A…a lo mejor podemos comunicarnos con Dumbledore vía lechuza, ¿no os parece? —propuso Ron—. Como el puede ayudarnos…

—Sí, ya lo pensé —dijo Harry— ¿pero creéis de verdad que va a dejar sus asuntos en el ministerio por una historia como esa? Incluso en el caso de que llegara a creerla, sería demasiado peligroso. Podrían interceptar la carta y, bueno, a pesar de que no es muy creíble imagínate que alguien conoce la historia de la piedra y le interesa saber dónde está. Algo me dice que matarían por ella. No, tenemos que hablar con él personalmente.

—Pero si nos arriesgamos… —empezó Ron—.

—Ni hablar —cortó Hermione—, ya has oído a Harry. Es un riesgo demasiado grande.

Ron se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea. Ya estaban a finales de noviembre y la sala común de Gryffindor se había vuelto mucho más fría. Los copos de nieve azotaban las ventanas.

—Pues ya me diréis lo que pensáis hacer porque a mí no se me ocurre nada más —dijo —.

Hermione recogió los libros que había traído para devolverlos a la biblioteca.

—Lo único que me parece útil —respondió—, es buscar libros relacionados con psicología o magia mental. Quizá te ayuden a alcanzar el estado mental que necesitas para usar la piedra correctamente. Voy a la biblioteca  a dejar estos y veré si encuentro algún libro de los que te digo. 

—Voy contigo —se ofreció Ron rápidamente ayudándola a recoger unos cuantos libros del suelo— ¿vienes, Harry?.

—No —respondió este—  me voy derecho a la cama. Estoy agotado y no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de pociones de mañana.

—Bueno, vale —dijo Ron—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Mientras se despedía, Harry subió las escaleras que daban a su cuarto. Se desvistió todavía pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener con Ron y Hermione. Se puso el pijama y se dejó caer en la cama con pesadez. Cerró los ojos, pero no se durmió, sino que se quedó pensando. ¿Magia mental? ¿Libros de magia mental? Si esa era la idea de Hermione, no le convencía demasiado. Él no sabía nada sobre el tema. Si alguien más le ayudara…alguien que supiera sobre la mente, que le dijera por donde tirar…¡Claro! ¡Eso era! El profesor Darkwoolf sabía mucho sobre magia mental, o al menos, eso parecía. Sin embargo, Harry no acababa de convencerse. ¿Era digno de confianza? Quizá sí, pero era muy arriesgado ir pidiendo ayuda sin más. Primero tenía que seguir las instrucciones de Hermione, y luego, si no había más remedio…sí, estaba decidido. Eso era lo que haría.

*    *    *

Hermione parecía tener mucho más claro que Harry lo que había que hacer. Le daba instrucciones continuamente indicándole en qué tenía que pensar e ideando trucos para que pudiera concentrarse mejor. Ron se limitaba a mirar los ejercicios de Harry e iba pasando a Hermione los libros que le pedía, como si ésta fuera una doctora y él un enfermero. Harry acababa agotado en todas las sesiones, pero tenía la vaga esperanza de que aquello sí que daría resultado. Lo difícil era encontrar un rato libre para practicar, pues la sala común solía estar muy concurrida y también estaban Ana, Ginny y los hermanos Creevey, que desde que había vuelto, no dejaban de atosigarlo y de seguirlo a todas partes con la intención de sonsacarle más detalles sobre su misteriosa desaparición. De todas formas, Harry siempre conseguía sacar un hueco para las prácticas, las cuales realizaba con retomado ánimo.

Fue al cabo de otra semana cuando fue más evidente que nunca la inutilidad de los esfuerzos de Harry. Hacía un mes y una semana que había dejado a Krysta abandonada, y seguía siendo completamente incapaz de utilizar la piedra. Ni siquiera con la esforzada ayuda de Ron y Hermione. Todo lo más que había logrado era hacer que la piedra soltara una tenue luz verdosa, que no conducía a ninguna parte. Pese a todo, él seguía intentándolo. Todavía no se sentía preparado para contárselo a nadie. No se fiaba de la complicidad de la profesora McGonagall aunque si de su buena fe. Tampoco podía mandar una carta a Dumbledore y a Sirius, por el peligro de que pudiera ser interceptada. No sabía ya que hacer, se sentía bloqueado. Quizá había llegado ya el momento de hablar con el profesor Darkwoolf. Sabía que era lo bastante inteligente como para comprender el problema y actuar con discreción, pero no podía confiar plenamente en él, pues a pesar de que le caía muy bien, tenía la impresión de que todavía había muchas cosas que desconocía sobre él. Por ello, pasó una semana más antes de que Harry se decidiera definitivamente a contárselo y reclamar su ayuda. Una semana en la que hubo un nuevo atentado contra magos del ministerio, y que alargó todavía más la ausencia de Dumbledore. Era el momento. No podía esperar más.

Un domingo por la tarde, cuando estaban a mediados de Diciembre, Harry se dirigió al despacho del profesor Darkwoolf para contárselo todo. Buscó un momento en que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos, con el fin de evitar escuchas indeseadas. Encontró la puerta del despacho abierta y se asomó dentro. Parecía que el profesor Darkwoolf lo había ordenado todo desde la última vez. Por lo menos ya no estaba la silla rota tirada por el suelo. Vio al profesor inclinado sobre lo que parecía una gran pecera dentro de la cual había dos bichos que se movían agitadamente. Harry no lograba distinguirlos desde la puerta. Un poco intrigado, tocó en el marco de la puerta. El profesor giró la cabeza.

—Vaya, siempre apareces en los mejores momentos, Harry —dijo con una sonrisa—.

—Bueno…espero no molestar. ¿Qué hacías?.

—Pasa y te lo enseño.

Harry se acercó al profesor y vio que tenía la túnica arremangada hasta casi los hombros y metía los brazos en la pecera tratando de separar a los dos bichos que había dentro. Eran rarísimos. Parecían enormes ratas escamosas, de color verde grisáceo y con membranas entre los dedos para nadar. Ambas tenían una aleta dorsal y una corta cola también acabada en aleta. Parecían no llevarse muy bien.

—¿Qué son esos…bichos? —preguntó Harry—.

—Ratones de agua. Son para Hagrid. Creo que vais a empezar a estudiarlos ahora que habéis acabado con los gripnies. El problema es que no paran de pelearse.

—¿Por qué?.

—Pues porque parece ser que son dos machos  tratan de medir sus fuerzas —el profesor agarró a uno de la cola antes de que le diera una dentellada a su compañero—. Pedí una hembra y un macho, pero se deben de haber equivocado.

El profesor sacó los brazos de la pecera y se los secó con una toalla. Parecía bastante harto de los ratones de agua.

—Si no se aparean, no habrá bastantes para todos —explicó—. Esta especie se aparea y tiene hijos a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero no viven mucho. Por eso espero que no se hayan equivocado, es preciso que se apareen. ¿Sabes? son bastante útiles. Sus escamas son importantes ingredientes de pociones.

—Oh, por lo menos sirven para algo.

—Si, en fin, ¿qué querías?.

—Ah, bueno…yo… —Harry se movió nervioso. Le costaba encontrar las palabras para expresar algo tan complicado— tengo que contarte algo muy importante…y espero que comprenderás que no ha de salir de este despacho, Andrew.

El profesor Darkwoolf se puso serio de repente, y por enésima vez, clavó su penetrante mirada en los nerviosos ojos de Harry.

—Te doy mi palabra. Puedes hablar con total tranquilidad.

—Bien, yo…

Harry se interrumpió de repente. La puerta del despacho se abrió de súbito y apareció el profesor Snape asomándose por el quicio de la misma. Tocó dos veces y dijo con una desagradable expresión:

—¿Interrumpo algo, Andrew?.

A Harry le habría encantado decir que si, pero el profesor Darkwoolf se le adelantó recuperando la expresión afable.

—No, en absoluto, Severus. Harry ha mostrado interés en los ratones de agua y se los estaba enseñando.

—Oh, ya veo —respondió Snape con una sonrisa que le quedaba fatal— pues tendrás que dejar la visita turística para otra ocasión. Hagrid quería que le enseñaras los ratones esos.

—Ah, bien. Ahora mismo se los levo. ¿Te importa, Harry?.

—¿Eh, qué?. ¡Ah, no,no…! ¡No, vete! — dijo Harry algo atolondrado.

—Bueno, recuérdame mañana lo de nuestra charla sobre…los interesantes ratones de agua, ¿vale?—dijo Andrew lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Snape—.

—De acuerdo, hasta luego.

Andrew se despidió de Harry mientras cogía la pecera y seguía a Snape hacia el pasillo. Cuando salía, Harry vio como los dos profesores se alejaban por el pasillo charlando tranquilamente. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que allí pasaba algo anómalo. Snape siempre se había llevado mal con todos los profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya fuera por una razón u otra, sin embargo, allí estaba, caminando al lado de Andrew y hablando con él como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Harry advirtió también, que ni siquiera desde principio de curso había dado muestras de antipatía hacia Andrew, ni lo había mirado con esa expresión típica en él, de cómo querer envenenar a la víctima. Decididamente, aquello era raro. Harry bajó al Gran Comedor todavía asombrado del comportamiento de Snape.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

_Una vez más mil disculpas por la pérdida de las contestaciones. Espero que os haya gustado y que no os cause molestias esta desaparición al remodelar el look del fic. Lo siento de veras, y nada, espero veros pronto a todos ^___^. Xau!!!!!_


	14. La triste verdad

**14. La triste verdad**

—¿Qué? ¿Se lo vas a contar a él?

Hermione se esforzaba por seguir el rápido ritmo de Harry a través de los pasillos que llevaban al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—Sí. Ya me ha demostrado que es digno de confianza. Y tú misma dijiste que era un mago excepcionalmente bueno.

—¿Y por qué no nos dijiste ayer que ibas a verlo? —dijo Ron algo mosqueado—.

—Pues porque fue pensado y hecho, y ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de que fuera a decírselo. Pero ahora...

Los tres doblaron el último recodo y en un momento estuvieron frente al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Algunos alumnos de Gryffindor ya se hallaban dentro, pero el profesor aún no había llegado. Sin más demora, fueron a sentarse en su sitio acostumbrado. Harry sacó su libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras y aprovechó el tiempo para repasar dudas sobre las nuevas antimaldiciones. Habían algunas que todavía le daban problemas. Ron se entretenía haciendo girar su pluma con la varita, mientras que Hermione no apartaba los ojos de la puerta con una expresión anhelante.

El profesor no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en el aula. Hermione lo siguió con la vista hasta que llegó a la mesa, guardó sus bártulos, y se sentó encima de la misma.

—Bien, chicos —comenzó— esta clase va a ser algo especial. Podéis guardar los libros, no los vamos a usar.

Todos obedecieron al instante.

—He pensado —continuó el profesor Darkwoolf— que como estamos a finales del primer trimestre y ya domináis bastante bien la materia que hemos dado, voy a dedicar esta clase a resolver dudas. Podéis preguntarme lo que queráis, no necesariamente sobre lo que hemos estudiado, cualquier cosa, ya sea una duda, un problema o mera curiosidad. ¿Os parece?.

La clase pareció bastante interesada en la idea del profesor. Parvati y Lavender cuchicheaban nerviosas por detrás de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Neville parecía pensativo y algo nervioso.

—Bueno, venga, levantad la mano y preguntad lo que queráis —les apremió el profesor Darkwoolf—.

La mano de Seamus no tardó en alzarse en el aire.

—Dime, Seamus.

—Es que...bueno, el año pasado dimos la maldición imperius y me he estado preguntando... El profesor Moody nos la lanzó a todos y fuimos sometidos a sus efectos. La mayoría fue incapaz de resistirse, pero por ejemplo, con Harry no funcionó bien del todo. ¿Por qué a él no le afectó, profesor?. 

—Oh, ¿es verdad eso? —el profesor parecía algo asombrado—. Bueno, la única manera de detener la maldición imperius es tener una mente llena de determinación, no rendirse ante lo fácil y cómodo, resistirse al placer para hacer lo correcto...como veis, son armas psicológicas. La clave está en resistirse. Pensar, tener conciencia de lo que estáis haciendo y decidir. No todos pueden hacerlo, muchos eligen rendirse.

—Eso suena muy complicado —dijo Dean—.

—Sí, pero no lo es tanto. Tiene más dificultad que complicación, os lo aseguro.

Durante un momento, la clase permaneció en silencio y no se alzaron más manos. Parecían estar asimilando lo que les había dicho el profesor. Harry pensó, que quizá el falso Moody había cometido un error al enseñarle como evitar la maldición imperius, pues él mismo se había puesto las cosas más difíciles.

Al cabo de unos segundos, una nueva mano se alzó en el aire. Para sorpresa de todos, era la de Neville. Todos pudieron comprobar que estaba pálido y muy sudoroso.

—Adelante, Neville.

—Yo...siempre me he preguntado —comenzó Neville tragando con dificultad—...si había alguna manera de...de detener la maldición cruciatus, profesor. 

Una oleada de tristeza y compasión pareció inundar la clase en cuanto Neville pronunció estas palabras. Nadie había olvidado la horrible tortura a la que habían sido sometidos los padres de Neville, ni tampoco el delicado estado mental en que se encontraban. El profesor también miró a Neville con intensidad.

—La hay, pero nada tiene que ver con la magia, Neville. ¿Sabes? Por desgracia, la única manera eficaz de detenerla, es impedir que te toque. Sí, me refiero a esquivarla.

—¿Y si te toca qué? —preguntó Lavender Brown—.

—Una vez te ha tocado, lo único que puedes hacer es reunir todo tu valor y desear que acabe lo más rápido posible —la clase parecía algo contrariada—. Mirad, el dolor es algo psicológico. Cada persona lo siente y lo asimila de una manera distinta. A veces, con solo pensar que no te duele nada, dejas de sentirlo. Por supuesto, esto es extremadamente difícil en el caso de la maldición cruciatus. Personalmente, no conozco a mucha gente que haya conseguido sobreponerse a la maldición cruciatus utilizando estos trucos mentales, pero está bien conocerlos, ¿no os parece?.

La clase asintió.

—Bueno, ¿alguna pregunta más?.

Tras un corto intervalo de silencio, Hermione alzó la mano mirando al profesor como si fuera su ídolo de toda la vida y se lo imaginaraen calzoncillos. Sin duda el profesor Darkwoolf esperaba que Hermione alzara la mano tarde o temprano, porque pareció divertido cuando le cedió la palabra.

—Bueno, —empezó Hermione— ya que estamos hablando sobre las maldiciones imperdonables...¿es verdad que no existe modo alguno de detener el avada kedavra?.

El profesor Darkwoolf meditó unos instantes la respuesta.

—Esa es una buena pregunta, Hermione. Realmente, existe una manera....pero es tan remota, ocasional y realmente, tan peligrosa, que muy rara vez se ha llevado a cabo.

La clase escuchaba ahora al profesor con sumo interés, entre ellos, Harry.

—Sí, se podría decir que no hay manera...pero la hay. Y se puede llevar a cabo de dos formas distintas. Ambas consisten prácticamente en lo mismo, y ninguna de las dos puede usarse para salvar la propia vida. Es decir, que sólo puedes usarlas cuando algo que te importa más que tu propia vida está en peligro. ¿Comprendéis ahora la dificultad? Nunca se hacen de forma premeditada, es imposible. Son impulsos espontáneos que surgen debido a situaciones de mucho peligro.

—Pero, ¿en qué consisten? —preguntó Ron—.

—Oh, la primera sin duda os sonará. En esta clase, tenemos un claro ejemplo de su buen funcionamiento, si me permites que lo diga, Harry.

Toda la clase se giró hacia el aludido. Harry se puso un poco colorado y le dijo al profesor que siguiera sin problema, que no pasaba nada.

—Bien. La primera consiste en una barrera de contra-sentimiento. Quiere decir, que se crea un escudo formado de amor, en torno a la persona que se desea salvar, contra la maldición cargada de odio, como es el avada kedavra. Pero para llevarlo a cabo, es necesario sacrificar tu propia vida. Por ello esta defensa es muy escasa.

Harry pensó entonces en su madre, que se había sacrificado por él creando así un escudo que le protegía de la maldición de Voldemort. Sintió que se encontraba mal.

—Y la segunda, es todavía más escasa, a pesar de que no es necesariamente mortal para la persona que la realiza, aunque sí muy peligrosa. Es un torrente de energía que surge de la persona en cuestión, como consecuencia de una situación crítica. El estado mental necesario para llevarla a cabo es tan delicado y poco frecuente, que sólo son capaces de llevarla a cabo un reducido número de personas en un número todavía más reducido de ocasiones. Éste torrente, no es capaz únicamente de detener la maldición, si no que además, puede dañar a la persona que la está realizando. Pero también resulta gravemente herido el sujeto que ha realizado la contramaldición, agotando casi toda su energía y en ocasiones, encontrando la muerte en el intento. ¿Veis porqué decía que son tan complicadas? Dudo mucho que ninguno de los que estamos aquí podamos llevarlas a cabo. Y Dios quiera que nunca sea necesario.

La clase había estado escuchando con suma atención las palabras del profesor Darkwoolf. Cuando este terminó, hubo un creciente y excitado murmullo. Muchos se giraban para mirar a Harry y a su cicatriz. Éste se sentía un poco embarazado y agradeció que el profesor, poco tiempo después, anunciara el final de la clase. Rápidamente, recogió sus cosas y se levantó. Ron, tras darle un codazo a Hermione para que dejara de mirar al profesor y retornara al mundo real, se acercó a Harry y lo siguió hasta la mesa del mismo. Una vez hubo salido el último alumno, Harry se dirigió al profesor para recordarle lo de su charla.

—Em...profesor Darkwoolf, me dijo ayer que le recordara lo de la conversación que teníamos pendiente, ¿recuerda?.

—Sí, ya me acuerdo. Pero creí que era un secreto —señaló con la cabeza a Ron y Hermione—.

—Están al corriente de todo, podemos hablar.

—¿Ahora? Mira, Harry, por la forma en que viniste ayer a mi despacho y cómo me hablaste, deduje que era algo sumamente importante. ¿De verdad quieres hablarlo ahora?.

—Oh, bueno...¿cuándo le parece a usted, profesor? —contestó Harry algo confuso—.

—Sé que tienes un grave problema. Lo quieras o no se te nota en la cara. Dime tú cuándo vas a tener un momento libre, que nos deje bastante tiempo de intimidad para hablar tranquilamente y buscar una solución. Un momento distinto a éste, que no nos deja apenas tiempo, ¿no te parece?.

Harry no tuvo que meditarlo mucho. El profesor Darkwoolf tenía toda la razón. Estaba tan impaciente por resolver sus problemas que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar cuál sería el mejor momento.

—Sí, es verdad. Me parece...¿le viene bien esta noche, después de la cena? Todos estarán en sus casas y supongo que tendremos bastante intimidad y tiempo.

—Bien, como quieras. Es una hora extraña, ¿no crees?. Pero da igual, ven esta noche a mi despacho si quieres, te esperaré allí. Ya me contarás —el profesor recogió todos los libros y anotaciones que había dejado encima de la mesa—. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que preparar la siguiente clase antes de la comida. ¡Que aproveche!.

—Igualmente —se apresuró a decir Hermione antes de que Ron o Harry le quitaran ese gusto—.

*    *    *

Después de la comida tocaba clase de transformaciones, pero Harry no podía concentrarse. Estaba nervioso. Pensaba en la mejor manera de contarle al profesor Darkwoolf todo lo referente a la piedra y a su viaje al futuro y todo lo que había descubierto. No era cosa fácil. Era una historia tan tremendamente complicada de asimilar y comprender...y no estaba seguro de que el profesor fuera a ser capaz de ayudarle. Aún así, era la única esperanza de Harry. Parecía que Dumbledore se había quedado estancado en el ministerio y no podía volver. Sin duda, había mucho trabajo por hacer. 

Un grito de la profesora McGonagall le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Asustado, levantó la vista y de poco se cae de la silla al ver la cara de la profesora sólo a unos centímetros de la suya. Hubo algunas risas.

—Bueno, Potter. Parece que después de dos semanas perdidas todavía puedes permitirte el lujo de no atender en mis clases, debes ser tremendamente inteligente.

El tono de la profesora McGonagall no era antipático, pero sí severo. Parecía algo enfadada.

—Lo siento, profesora, me he despistado sin querer...

—Bien, te quitaré cinco puntos, sólo para recordártelo la próxima vez que te despistes.

Harry bajó la cabeza y volvió la atención a la pequeña serpiente que debían convertir en manguera. No era extremadamente difícil, pero costaba bastante conseguir que la manguera no tuviera lengua bífida. 

Al terminar la clase los tres amigos se reunieron con Ana y Ginny en las puertas del Gran Comedor. Ana parecía bastante furiosa porque, al parecer, Jill había saboteado su redacción sobre antídotos para pociones transformándola en una ingeniosa lista de insultos dirigidos al profesor Snape y le había hecho perder 35 puntos. Juntos, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras Ana soltaba todo su diccionario de tacos contra Jill (daba para largo). Harry procuró cenar despacio para que, al terminar, no quedara mucha gente en los pasillos y así dirigirse a la sala común, coger la piedra, y salir hacia el despacho del profesor Darkwoolf sin que nadie se percatara. 

Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora, los cinco salían del comedor hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Sin más demora, Harry subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio y cogió la piedra.

Luego, tras despedirse de Ron y Hermione, salió de la sala común con suma cautela. Todo iba viento en popa. Sin ninguna dificultad, pudo alcanzar el pasillo donde se hallaba el despacho en poco tiempo. Una vez aquí, continuó su camino más despacio, pensando adecuadamente lo que iba a decir, imaginando lo que podría pasar...le parecía mucho más difícil expresarse adecuadamente ahora que estaba tan cerca. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. Se plantó delante del despacho y, tras comprobar que no había moros en la costa, abrió la puerta.

El profesor Darkwoolf ya estaba dentro. Se hallaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando hacia el jardín a través de la ventana abierta. El viento le sacudía el pelo negro y la túnica color azul oscuro que se había puesto. La atmósfera era un poco rara. Se respiraba calma en cada rincón de la sala, una calma misteriosa, envolvente, una calma que parecía ocultar algo en su interior. Harry no estaba muy seguro de si el profesor le había oído entrar. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y ya iba a decir algo para llamar la atención del profesor, cuando éste se le adelantó.

—Bien, eres puntual, ¿eh Harry?. No estaba muy seguro de cuándo ibas a aparecer.

—Oh, hola Andrew... pensaba que no te habías dado cuenta.¿qué mirabas? —contestó Harry—.

Todavía sin darse la vuelta, Andrew contestó.

—Simplemente el cielo...tengo la impresión de que va a pasar algo grande esta noche.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?.

Por primera vez, Andrew se dio la vuelta. Con suma tranquilidad, cerró la ventana y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Harry. Sonreía. Pero era una sonrisa extraña, no era la sonrisa que Harry le conocía. Era otra sonrisa, una sonrisa muy rara.

—¿Qué quiero decir? No creo que te cueste mucho entenderlo, tras una sencilla explicación.

—Espera, Andrew. Soy yo el que tiene que explicarte algo importante, para eso he venido aquí —dijo Harry todavía sin comprender la actitud del profesor—.

—No, no, Harry —Andrew movió la cabeza muy lentamente—, soy yo el que ha de aclarar ciertos puntos primero, pero antes...tomemos las medidas adecuadas.

Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, Andrew había levantado la mano derecha, y, de súbito, Harry pudo sentir cómo la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo salía volando del mismo, hasta ser interceptada por el mismo Andrew, que seguía sonriendo. Luego, el profesor hizo una floritura con ella en el aire y se oyó un fuerte chasquido a espaldas de Harry. Éste se giró, y pudo advertir con extrañeza y cierto temor, que tanto la cerradura como el pomo de la puerta habían desaparecido dejándola perpetuamente cerrada.

—Pero, ¿qué...qué haces? ¡Devuélveme la varita!

Andrew jugueteaba con la varita de Harry tranquilamente, apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana. La luz de la Luna se filtraba en el despacho por detrás de su silueta. Harry comprendió entonces que algo muy raro estaba pasando allí.

—Todo a su tiempo, Harry —contestó Andrew con el mismo tono de voz suave—. Como te he dicho, antes hay que aclarar ciertos puntos. Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que el Señor Tenebroso estará muy complacido de volver a verte. Me atrevería a decir, que eres su invitado de honor esta noche.

Harry no podía creer en lo que oía. No podía ser que su profesor…que Andrew…antes de pensar en lo que hacía, Harry había comenzado a reírse nerviosamente.

—Muy buena la broma, Andrew. Venga, en serio, devuélveme la varita. Lo que tengo que decirte es importante, no...

—Ya sé que es importante —interrumpió Andrew bruscamente—. No creas que no me interesa oírte...ya hablarás en su momento. Ahora, soy yo el que va a ponerte al corriente de los acontecimientos y curarte esa estúpida ceguera que no te deja ver más allá de tus narices, maldito enano escurridizo.

Andrew ya no sonreía. Había hablado con un desprecio y un tono despectivo tal, que Harry tuvo un acceso de pánico. Sintió el impulso de dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para eso. Sabía también, que acababa de cometer un error terrible y que ya no podía redimirlo. De todas formas, una parte de él, deseaba quedarse y escuchar lo que Andrew tenía que decir.

—Empecemos por el principio —dijo Andrew todavía jugando distraídamente con la varita—.

Concretamente, desde el mismo momento en que el Señor Tenebroso vuelve al vida, y me brinda un oportunidad única. La oportunidad de unirme a él y conseguir un poder que vengo anhelando desde hace años. Un poder que necesitaba para llevar a cabo mi más ambicioso deseo.

Andrew torció una sonrisa en su expresión y miró a Harry muy fijamente. Harry sintió como la ira crecía en su interior. Una ira que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora ya no podía negarse a creer. La evidencia estaba justo delante de sus ojos, reflejada en la fría expresión de Andrew.

—Pero dejemos eso por el momento —continuó este—. Decía que me brindó la oportunidad de unirme a él, tras la muerte de su más fiel vasallo. No dudé en aprovecharla y, en poco menos de dos semanas desde su reaparición, yo ya me encontraba entre sus filas.

—¿Entre sus filas? —saltó Harry irritado—.Ya veo. ¿Y para ti eso es un honor? ¿Ser un asqueroso mortífago?.

—¿Mortífago? —respondió Andrew casi escupiendo la palabra, impregnándola de desprecio—. ¿Quién ha nombrado a los mortífagos?. No me compares con esos lameculos decadentes, Harry. Yo soy mucho más que eso.

Harry rió despectivamente.

—¿Mucho más?. No veo por qué insultas a tus compañeros de crimen. Para mí, todos sois lo mismo. Todos sois unos apestosos...

—No malgastes saliva, Potter —interrumpió Andrew recuperando su sonrisa torcida—. Espera a que llegue al final y comprenderás lo que quiero decir.

Harry calló todavía temblando de ira. Pero pudo calmarse y, sin cambiar su expresión  desafiante, prestó atención a las palabras de Andrew.

—Bien. Como decía, me uní a él. Empecé desde un grado más bien bajo, pero no fue difícil para mí ir subiendo escalones, y en tan solo dos meses, llegué a la misma cima. La cima que tú crees, es ser mortífago, ¿no es así? —dijo Andrew con visible satisfacción—. Idiota. Eso es poco para mí. Yo llegué mucho más alto. Hasta el mismo brazo derecho del Señor Tenebroso.

Harry no conseguía creerse aquello.

—No es posible. ¿Pretendes que me crea eso? ¿En sólo dos meses? Estamos hablando de Voldemort. Él jamás sería tan tonto como para confiar en ti de esa manera.

—Oh, claro, de Voldemort. ¿Y qué te crees que es Voldemort? ¿Una especie de dios?. Sigues demostrándome tu idiotez, Potter —replicó Andrew con renovado tono de desprecio—. Voldemort es un hombre. Puede que no tenga cuerpo de hombre, que tenga poderes fuera de los límites del hombre...pero una cosa es segura, tiene mente de hombre. Una mente excepcionalmente inteligente, fría y calculadora, sí, una mente fuera de lo corriente...pero nada que yo no pueda manipular con un poco de perseverancia.

Harry sintió que un sudor frío le caía por la espalda.

—¿Manipular?.

Andrew rió con evidente regocijo.

—¿Crees acaso que la magia mental sirve tan sólo para hacer juegos malabares, Potter?. Tú no has visto nada, ¡nada!, de todo lo que puedo llegar a hacer —Andrew amplió todavía más la malvada sonrisa—. Y sin embargo...tú mismo notaste algo raro. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Te diste cuenta de que yo, aparentemente, caigo bien a todo el mundo. Hasta al profesor Snape. Eres como un libro abierto para mí, Harry Potter. Tú especialmente, porque sin quererlo, dejas entrever tus emociones con relativa frecuencia. Eso es todo lo que yo necesito. La arrogancia de Voldemort, en su caso, es un punto en contra. Avivarla fue de lo más fácil. Decir lo que quería oír, hacer lo que él quería que hiciera...no fue muy difícil, la verdad, aunque sí irritante.

—Tú…nos has engañado a todos, ¡a todos! In…incluso has manipulado a Voldemort.

—Harry apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—No lo negaré...hasta el propio Dumbledore confiaba en mí ciegamente. Aunque es muy sencillo conseguir que Dumbledore confíe en alguien, ¿no te parece?. Él me conocía bien, de cuando yo venía al colegio, y jamás pareció dudar de mi buena actitud. Con un poco de ajuste por aquí y por allá, logré su confianza plena. ¿Quién crees que lo alejó del colegio y lo mantuvo fuera hasta ahora, Potter?. Sí, supones bien, fui yo. Yo le pedí a Voldemort que organizara los desaguisados en el ministerio. Yo propuse a Dumbledore que abandonara el colegio para atender el ministerio durante la baja de ese inepto de Fudge. Si, yo le di ese pequeño empujón y lo mantuve fuera de aquí.

—¡Tú! ¿Pero con qué fin? No entiendo tu forma de actuar. Si ha sido para cogerme, ¿por qué esperar hasta hoy?.

—Porque no ha sido únicamente con el fin de cogerte, Harry. Tengo otros planes, ¿sabes? Planes que van más allá de servir a Voldemort. Él me ha dado el poder de actuar libremente valiéndome de sus propios medios. Él me dejó a cargo del plan sin entrometerse. Él me pidió que te capturara y eso es lo que he hecho. En cuanto te lleve junto a él, confiará todavía más en mí, lo que me dará todavía más libertad —Andrew sonreía ahora con más malicia que nunca—. En cuanto a lo que hará contigo, ya no es asunto mío.

—No es asunto tuyo...¡Dices que no es asunto tuyo! —saltó Harry completamente fúrico—. Claro, a ti los demás te dan completamente igual, ¿no?. ¡ Ahora me he dado cuenta! ¡Ahora veo cómo eres! No te importa en absoluto lo que Voldemort hará conmigo con tal de salirte con la tuya, ¿verdad?. Tengo que felicitarte, Andrew. Eres el mayor mentiroso que ha dado jamás la historia. ¡Un auténtico experto! Todo lo que hablamos aquella vez en tu despacho…lo que me dijiste sobre Malfoy, sobre mi padre, sobre el propio Voldemort...También era mentira, ¿no? ¡Responde, maldito cabrón!.

Andrew no se alteró lo más mínimo ante el estallido de Harry. Continuó con su imperturbable calma, mirando indolente, casi con diversión, al alterado Harry, que jadeaba y tenía los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

—¿Mentira? No aciertas muy a menudo, Potter. Puedo asegurarte que no mentí una sola vez en aquella conversación. Es cierto que fui a Ravenclaw, también es cierto que conocí a tu padre y a Lucius Malfoy, también lo del accidente de mi hermano...y también lo que pienso sobre Voldemort. Sobre su caída, su fin, su incapacidad de seguir adelante... ¿Y sabes por qué? ¿Sabes quién provocará su caída, Harry Potter?.

Harry tragó saliva. Prefería no saberlo.

—No me digas que...

—Sí, Potter, seré yo.

Harry volvió a reír despectivamente.

—¿Tú? Siento desilusionarte, Andrew, pero tú a él no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos. Ni con toda tu magia mental eres rival para él.

—No te quitaré razón, Potter —Harry no estaba seguro de haber oído bien—. Voldemort tiene poderes oscuros por los que tuvo que sacrificar mucho y con los cuales yo no puedo competir. Poderes por los que yo no me pienso sacrificar...porque no será necesario. Sé como conseguir un poder que está mucho más allá de la simple comprensión humana. Un poder que podré utilizar en cuanto me devuelvas el objeto que llevas guardado en el bolsillo y que en vano tratas de ocultarme, Harry Potter. 

Harry sintió que se mareaba. Rápidamente, y antes de que Andrew pudiera hacer nada, metió la mano en el bolsillo y agarró fuertemente la piedra, con el fin de que no se la arrebatara. Había evitado mencionarla desde que había advertido el extraño comportamiento de Andrew, pero al parecer no había servido de mucho.

—Sí, ese objeto. La Piedra del Tiempo de Salazar Slytherin. El objeto con el cual comienza esta historia, y con el cual va a terminar.

Harry apretó todavía más el puño que se cernía en torno a la piedra.

—Tú...¿la conocías? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Sabías que la tenía yo? ¿Sabías entonces de qué quería hablarte?.

—Desde luego que lo sabía. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que desapareciste lo supe. ¿No te has preguntado cómo llegó hasta ti?. No fue casualidad. Debiste encontrarla en mi despacho. Precisamente la estaba buscando cuando llegaste, no la encontraba entre el desorden. Parece que ese fue un punto menos a mi favor.

Harry meditó un momento tratando de recordar lo que pasó aquella tarde en el despacho de Andrew.

—¡Claro! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Fue justo cuando me iba. Algo rodó por la estantería que hay al lado de la puerta y me golpeó en la cabeza. Tuvo que ser eso. Después debió colarse en mi bolsillo, porque la encontré justo después de sacudir la túnica, en el suelo de mi habitación. De modo que era tuya ¿no?. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta.

Andrew asintió despacio.

—Sí... y la encontraste justo en el peor momento. Yo estaba tratando de comunicar con Voldemort para que hiciera diversos atentados con el fin de alejar a Dumbledore del colegio y poder cogerte de una vez...pero no contaba con la desaparición de la piedra. Es algo muy preciado para mí, no podía dejar el colegio sin encontrarla, así que detuve todas mis operaciones y me puse a buscarla. Luego tú desapareciste...y comprendí de inmediato lo que pasaba. Persuadí a Dumbledore para que saliera en tu busca, totalmente seguro de que no te encontraría, para así tener más libertad de movimientos en el colegio. Después de dos semanas regresaste...y ya conoces el resto de la historia.

Harry sintió que una nueva oleada de terror le invadía. Sin duda, Andrew había llevado las riendas de todo desde el principio. Se sintió manipulado, engañado...furioso.

—¿Y por qué has esperado hasta hoy? ¿Por qué no cogerme nada más irse Dumbledore?.

—No habría sido discreto. Podrían haber sospechado...además, tenía que buscar el momento adecuado, asegurarme de que tú eras el verdadero poseedor de la piedra...yo no actúo jamás a la ligera, Potter. Calculo mis movimientos con total precisión, de forma que es imposible advertir mis intenciones.

—¿Imposible? Hablas mucho, Andrew. Estamos en un colegio lleno de poderosos magos que podrían reducirte. ¿No crees que mis amigos vendrán a buscarme si grito?.

—Oh, no lo harán. No lo harán porque ya me he tomado la molestia de insonorizar esta sala. Por otra parte, no comparto tu opinión sobre los profesores de Hogwarts. Dudo que pudieran tocarme siquiera. Pero ¿qué te parece si nos dejamos de tonterías y pasamos a la acción, Potter?. Ya va siendo hora de que me des la piedra. No hay nada más que decir, supongo que has comprendido. En cuanto la tenga en mi poder y aprenda a utilizarla correctamente, no habrá nada ni nadie capaz de detenerme. Lo que tú has logrado hacer con ella no es más que una nimiedad, una fracción de su poder. Voldemort es historia. Su propia maldad lo llevará a la caída, entonces yo podré aprovechar mi nuevo poder para darle ese último empujón, el que causará su final definitivo. Y yo me alzaré más alto que ningún hombre en el mundo con ese poder. ¡El control total del tiempo! Matarían por él, ¿no crees?.

—Oh, ya lo creo —replicó Harry con desprecio—. Tú eres un claro ejemplo de ello.

Andrew rió.

—Habla cuanto quieras, Potter. Ya me he dado el gusto de contarte esto antes de que mueras. Ahora, dámela de una vez.

En los ojos de Andrew brillaba una codicia desmesurada. Harry retrocedió un paso.

—Eres muy inteligente, Andrew y muy poderoso también. Pero tu ambición te perderá. ¿Sabes? No lograrás vencer a Voldemort. Y sé bien lo que me digo.

—Dame esa maldita piedra —El tono de Andrew sonó peligrosamente tranquilo—.

Harry retrocedió otro paso.

—Tendrás que quitármela. Pero ten cuidado, no puedes matarme —Harry jamás hubiera imaginado que llegaría a decir algo así—.

Para su sorpresa, Andrew se relajó y soltó una breve risa, cargada de frialdad.

—No seas estúpido. ¿No quieres dármela? Bien, pues voy a quitártela yo mismo, y ni siquiera voy a necesitar la varita para hacerlo —dijo mientras guardaba la varita de Harry en su bolsillo—.

—¿Qué?.

—Ya sé que la maldición imperius no funciona contigo, pero no la necesito para nada.

Harry no comprendía lo que Andrew pretendía hacer, pero no tardó en saberlo. Tan sólo un segundo después de que Andrew pronunciara estas palabras, sintió como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría en el cerebro y le inutilizaran un trozo. Asustado, dio un salto hacia atrás mientras le llegaba, muy distante, la fría risa de Andrew. Poco a poco, notaba como su mente se quedaba sin fuerzas, incapaz de pensar por sí mismo, como si alguien estuviera manipulando sus pensamientos...¡sus deseos! Sintió como toda actividad mental se detenía lentamente, como sólo algo perduraba y se mantenía firme en su sitio. ¡Un desesperado deseo de entregarle la piedra a Andrew!

—¡No, no te la daré! ¡Se lo contaré todo al Señor Tenebroso! ¿me oyes? —gritó Harry desesperado— ¡Se lo contaré todo sobre tu traición!

—¿Sí? Buena suerte entonces, espero que te crea, Harry Potter, su peor enemigo sobre la Tierra en peligro mortal. El niño que desafió el poder del hombre más poderoso del mundo desde el mismo momento en que nació.

Harry apenas oyó esta última frase de Andrew. Los oídos parecía que dejaban de funcionarle, la mente se le congelaba. Cada vez le costaba más resistirse a ese único deseo que perduraba en su mente. Todo lo demás no existía. Todo lo demás era una mente en blanco. Hasta su cuerpo parecía perder vigor y movilidad.

Harry entrevió a través de la neblina que parecía cubrir sus ojos, como Andrew se le acercaba y le cogía del brazo, apremiándole para que le devolviera la piedra. Harry trató de replicar con un enérgico "NO", pero en la realidad, sonó muy diferente. No podía más. Se estaba quedando sin defensas lentamente. En aquellos instantes, la mente de Harry era un auténtico caos. Por un lado, estaba ese irracional deseo de entregarle la piedra a Andrew, por otro lado, el deseo de resistirse hasta el final, y por último, una necesidad imperiosa de escapar de allí lo más rápido posible. El cúmulo de emociones, deseos y pensamientos, era tan caótico, que Harry era completamente incapaz de manejar su mente, medio manipulada por Andrew. No hizo falta nada más. En cuestión de unos segundos, la piedra fuertemente apretada en el puño del chico, se iluminó con un resplandor verdoso que fue creciendo envolviendo la habitación y cuanto abarcaba la vista de Harry. Luego, ese torrente de energía que recorría las venas de su brazo hasta el hombro y se extendía por el cuerpo, y enseguida, la sensación de ingravidez, la impresión de explotar en mil pedacitos...y un fuerte tirón en medio de un torbellino de luz verde que le llevaba muy lejos de allí. Pero en ningún momento, dejó de sentir la presión de la mano de Andrew fuertemente agarrada a su brazo izquierdo.

*    *    *

El aterrizaje no fue lo que se dice, delicado. A Harry le pareció como si cayera de una gran altura sobre algo blanduzco y fibroso. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio que se encontraba tumbado sobre lo que parecían matojos de hierba de dos palmos de altura, que cubrían algunas piedras viejas y rotas, dispuestas en forma de baldosas. También, y para su horror, vio a Andrew tumbado a su lado todavía agarrado a su brazo izquierdo, completamente aturdido. Harry aprovechó la ocasión para arrebatarle la varita que le había quitado y soltarse de él. Volvía a sentirse dueño de su mente, pero no se encontraba demasiado bien. El brazo que sostenía la piedra le dolía más que nunca y apenas podía moverlo.

Nada más levantarse Harry, Andrew dio señales de vida. Entre gemidos, se incorporó y miró confuso a su alrededor. Frotándose el brazo con el cual había estado agarrado a Harry, se puso en pie y clavó su mirada sobre el chico. Éste le apuntaba con la varita amenazadoramente.

—Lo has hecho de nuevo —dijo Andrew como toda respuesta a la actitud de Harry—. Pero no puedes controlarlo, ¿me equivoco?.

—¿Y quién dice que no? —mintió Harry—.

Pensó que si Andrew valoraba tanto el poder de la piedra, era una buena idea hacerle creer que él podía usarlo.

Andrew rió.

—No, no puedes controlarlo, pero aún así has conseguido utilizarla con bastante éxito. Dime, ¿adónde me has traído, Potter?.

Harry se percató de que no se había fijado en el lugar. Parecía un patio enorme y medio derruido, circundado por ruinosas paredes de piedra, arcadas y columnas rotas. Los hierbajos crecían por doquier y el cielo matinal se veía claramente por encima de ellos. En un extremo del patio, se alzaba un enorme umbral de piedra que daba a unas escaleras. Eran de nuevo las ruinas de Hogwarts. ¿Pero sería la misma época que la otra vez?.

—No puedo saber el año —respondió Harry—, pero estamos en el futuro. Esto es Hogwarts en el futuro.

Andrew pareció bastante interesado.

—¿De verdad?. Vaya, no tiene muy buen aspecto. Me pregunto que ocurrió entonces.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —respondió Harry, casi con regocijo—. Muy bien, te lo diré. Todo esto es obra de Voldemort. De ése del que tanto te gusta burlarte, sí. ¿Entiendes ahora lo que estás haciendo, especie de loco? ¡Estás ayudándole a que destruya la magia! ¡No lograrás vencerlo! ¡Este es tu futuro, Andrew! ¡Este es el futuro de la magia!.

Andrew miró a Harry durante un largo rato sin contestar. De repente, no parecía tan risueño.

—Con que mi futuro... Todavía no lo has entendido, Harry. Parece ser que sabes mucho sobre lo que sucedió en el pasado, sobre lo que nos sucederá...pero puedes ahorrarte la explicación. La Piedra del Tiempo es la clave para cambiar pasado, presente y futuro. Con La Piedra del Tiempo, un hombre puede controlar la historia. Puede cambiar lo que quiera tal como le plazca. Puede controlar el tiempo en su totalidad. Ya te lo dije. Una vez la tenga en mi poder, no tendré más que aprender a utilizarla para obtener el poder total...y en eso me ayudará cierta persona que llevo buscando desde hace cinco años.

—¿Qué persona? —preguntó Harry empezando a pensar que la situación era muy delicada—.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora devuélveme La Piedra del Tiempo, y yo te demostraré como éste futuro que tan poco parece gustarte puede convertirse en una simple ilusión que nunca llegará a hacerse realidad.

Harry retrocedió apuntando todavía a Andrew con la varita. Seguramente su magia no funcionaba, pero eso Andrew no lo sabía.

—Nunca. Tú eres igual que Voldemort. Tú harás lo mismo que él. No puedo dártela, ¿me oyes bien? Tu situación ha cambiado. No puedes volver al pasado sin mí, porque Voldemort me quiere, ¿no?. Tampoco puedes matarme. ¡Trata de quitármela si puedes!.

Andrew profirió un largo suspiro. Parecía estar tremendamente cansado.

—Para ser un niño, empiezas a cansarme, Harry. ¿Quieres que repita lo de antes? No creo que te haya gustado. Podría dañar seriamente ese tozudo cerebro que tienes, ¿sabes?.

Harry no contestó, pero dejó de retroceder mirando muy fijamente a Andrew. Si volvía a hacer otra vez lo de antes, seguramente Harry no podría resistirlo. Sólo le quedaba implorar que la magia de Andrew tampoco funcionara en aquel lugar.

Pasaron varios segundos de alta tensión en los que ninguno de los dos se movió ni habló. Harry empezaba a preocuparse seriamente. Quizá era un buen momento para plantearse una huída desesperada. A lo mejor podría librarse de él si...

—¡Harry! ¡Eh, Harry!.

Harry dio un respingo y se giró para ver quién había gritado. Desde luego, no había sido Andrew, pero ¿quién más podía haber por allí? No tardó en saberlo. Si se hubiera encontrado en otra situación menos comprometida, seguramente habría saltado de alegría. Krysta corría hacia él con una gran sonrisa en la cara. No tenía mal aspecto, tal como se había imaginado Harry, pero sí que estaba más sucia que antes y exactamente igual de delgada. El pelo rubio-blanquinoso le ondeaba a la espalda mientras corría.

Llegó junto a Harry y comenzó a hablar muy excitada.

—¡Harry! ¡No sabes cómo te esperaba! ¿Por qué te fuiste de repente? ¡Llevo tres días aquí metida sin atreverme a salir! Menos mal que has podido volver...dime, ¿por  qué has tardado tanto?.

Harry decidió ignorar por un momento al asombrado Andrew y prestarle atención a Krysta, que se la merecía mucho más.

—No sabía como volver...¿dices que he tardado tres días? Todo esto del tiempo es muy confuso, yo he pasado un mes y medio en mi época sin saber como volver y ahora lo he conseguido de pura potra. Será que he vuelto a atinar mal el día, ¿no?. ¡Qué suerte!.

Krysta miró a Harry sin entender lo que decía.

—¿Cómo que volver a atinar mal el día? —de pronto, Krysta cayó en la cuenta de que había alguien más con ellos— ¡Vaya! ¿Y este quien e...?

Krysta se quedó callada repentinamente. Miraba a Andrew como si éste fuera una aparición extra terrena del más allá. Harry advirtió que la cara se le iba iluminando progresivamente y los ojos se le abrían como dos platos soperos. Luego miró a Andrew y pudo advertir, con no poca extrañeza, que su cara en poco se diferenciaba a la de Krysta, solo que a su asombro, se sumaba una clara expresión de triunfo que a Harry le puso los pelos de punta.

—¡Ti...tío Andy! —gritó Krysta—.

Y sin previo aviso, salió corriendo y fue a colgarse del cuello del hombre de pelo negro, ojos azules y piel clara, que apenas unos minutos amenazaba con enviar a Harry hacia una muerte segura.

*****************************************************************************

_WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! Que os ha parecido esto??? Juasjuasjuasjuas, si no desvelaba todo esto antes de irme, explotaba. Ale, os dejo todo el mes de agosto para que lo asimiléis, que yo me voy de vacaciones :P. Hasta prontooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!_


	15. El bueno y el malo contra el peor

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee__!!! Cuanto tiempo!!!! Que tal el verano? Espero que muy bien. Yo, por mi parte, lo he pasado fenomenal, lo que no me ha impedido seguir escribiendo para deleite de algunos y desgracia de otros (muaaaaaajajajajajajajajajaja). Haré un corto resumen para los desmemoriados: Después de haber viajado al futuro gracias a La Piedra del Tiempo y conocer a una misteriosa chica que le cuenta una historia escalofriante sobre como Voldemort llevaría a los magos a la destrucción, Harry regresa dejando abandonada a su nueva amiga por accidente. Cuando decide pedir ayuda a Andrew Darkwoolf, su profesor de d.c.a.o, para regresar a por ella ¡descubre que su intención es entregarlo a Voldemort y robarle la piedra para sus propios fines! Y no solo eso, también descubre que la chica del futuro es la sobrina desaparecida de Andrew. Qué pasará ahora?_

_Y sin mas demora, con todos ustedes:_

************************************************************************************

**15. ****El bueno y el malo contra el peor**

Sólo había dos palabras para describir el estado de Harry tras las últimas palabras de Krysta: catatónico perdido. Vio como ella le daba un abrazo a su tío y este se lo devolvía completamente encantado. A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—¿Ti…tío? ¿Has dicho tío? —logró balbucir—.

Krysta se separó de Andrew y miró a Harry con una sonrisa y un brillo de felicidad en los ojos que jamás le había visto.

—¡Sí! —exclamó— ¡Él es el hermano mellizo de mi padre! ¿Cómo es que habéis venido juntos? ¿De qué os conocéis?.

Harry estaba demasiado asombrado como para responder, así que Andrew lo hizo por él.

—Hemos tenido algunos encuentros interesantes, ¿verdad Harry? —dijo burlonamente—.

—¿Sí? —dijo Krysta emocionada— Vaya, qué curioso. Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos… ¡No me lo puedo creer! Encontrarnos aquí, ¿no es raro? —luego, dirigiéndose a Harry preguntó— ¿Pero como ha sido, porqué habéis venido aquí los dos?.

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento al fin.

—No, no me digas que tú no sabes… lo que él… —empezó Harry mirando alternativamente a Andrew y a Krysta con cierto temor—.

Krysta lo miró sin entender.

—¿Saber? ¿Qué tengo que saber?.

Andrew frunció el ceño.

—Nada —se apresuró a responder— Oye, Krys. ¿No te parece que estamos perdiendo el tiempo tontamente? Sería mejor volver cuanto antes y celebrar este encuentro. Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos, y seguro que tienes muchas ganas de entrar en Hogwarts.

—¡Claro! ¡Es verdad! ¿Qué hacemos aquí aún? Tío, si te contara…ni te imaginas todo lo que me ha pasado.

Harry no se podía creer lo que oía. ¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Andrew por su ambición?.

—¡No es posible! —exclamó— ¿Es que le vas a mentir también a ella? Ya veo que tú no te detienes ante nada. Pues entérate bien, no pienso volver aún, no para que me entregues en manos de Voldemort.

Krysta palideció ante la pronunciación de ese nombre y miró interrogante a su tío.

—¿Q…Qué pasa con el Señor Tenebroso? ¿Él…tiene algo que ver contigo?.

Andrew dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su sobrina.

—Claro que no —luego, mirando a Harry amenazadoramente añadió entre dientes —¿verdad?.

Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a callarse. No iba a dejar que Andrew se saliera con la suya.

—Krysta, —dijo—¿porqué no le pones al corriente de lo que te ha pasado en estos cinco años?.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó la chica contrariada—.

—Sí, es muy importante que sepa…que sepa todo lo que nos va a pasar —respondió Harry mirando a Andrew con desagrado—.

—No os entiendo —protestó Krysta— pero bueno, como quieras Harry.

Y sin más preámbulos contó con todo detalle lo que le había sucedido, lo que pasó con Hogwarts, con Voldemort, con los muggles…también relató su encuentro con Harry, su huída, la desaparición inesperada de Harry, su espera, y por fin, su reencuentro.

—Eso es todo —concluyó—.

—Sí, eso es todo… —Dijo Harry mirando de nuevo a Andrew— ¿te das cuenta? A esto es a lo que me refería cuando dije que Voldemort destruiría la magia —Harry puso buen cuidado en no decir nada que comprometiera seriamente  a Andrew delante de Krysta—. Me da igual que tengas la Piedra del Tiempo o no. No me creo que puedas llegar a destruirle nunca. Ni siquiera con esta joya. Es más, cuando aprendas a utilizarla probablemente ya sea tarde. No te la daré así como así, ¿me oyes?. No confío en ti.

Si Andrew estaba asombrado por el relato de Krysta no lo demostró. Sin embargo, sí que había causado en él cierta emoción. Parecía que le había hecho reflexionar y pudo leer entre líneas las palabras de Harry.

—Ya veo… —dijo mirando al chico pensativo—. Krysta, vete un momento para que pueda aclarar ciertas cuestiones con Potter.

—¿Que me vaya? —contestó Krysta empezando a hartarse—. Mira que estáis raros los dos. ¿No pensáis explicarme qué cuernos pasa aquí?.

—Luego, Krys, luego. Pero será mejor que no escuches ahora, ¿vale? —dijo Andrew fingiendo un cariño que evidentemente no sentía—.

Finalmente, la chica se alejó de los otros dos un poco malhumorada. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no escuchaba, Harry se encaró con Andrew.

—Me das ganas de vomitar. Tienes más de actor que de persona. Ella no te importa nada, ¿verdad? A ti lo que te interesa es su capacidad para viajar por el tiempo, ¿no es así? Ella es la persona que buscabas.

Andrew esbozó una vez más su sonrisa torcida y cargada de malignidad.

—Muy observador, Potter, no se te escapa una.

Harry decidió ignorar la mordaz contestación del otro.

—Entonces procura no perder los nervios. Si ella se entera de lo que pretendes hacer, se negará a ayudarte.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó Andrew entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Con qué fin?.

Harry se sentía ahora dueño de la situación, por lo que estaba mucho más tranquilo que antes.

—Con el fin de asegurarme de que no me tocarás ni tratarás de quitarme la piedra por la fuerza mientras te hago una proposición.

Andrew pareció divertido por el modo de proceder de Harry.

—¿Ahora juegas a los chantajistas, enano? Podría hacer que te derrumbaras a mis pies sin que ella lo notara siquiera —respondió Andrew mirando a Harry como si fuera una sabandija infecta—. Aunque…bien mirado, puedes tener algo interesante que decir. Adelante, habla.

—Muy bien —comenzó Harry—. Supongo que después de oír el relato de Krysta, comprenderás la amenaza que supone Voldemort para la magia y la humanidad en si. Y…me imagino que a ti no te interesará perder tus poderes de mago.

—Sigue —le apremió Andrew comenzando a interesarse—.

—Bueno…no confío en ti cono próximo destructor de Voldemort, así que sugiero lo siguiente. Tú no me entregas a Voldemort y me ayudas a vencerle para que este futuro no exista y cuando todo termine yo te entrego la piedra.

Andrew meditó unos segundos las palabras de Harry.

—¿Y por qué se supone que tendría que ayudarte? Podría quitártela ahora mismo y ahorrarme muchos problemas.

—¿Estás seguro? Pareces muy confiado en tus posibilidades pero yo creo que no tienes nada que hacer contra él. Sin embargo, siendo más aún podríamos hacer algo. Después de todo, tú mismo querías librarte de él. Ayudándome te ayudas a ti mismo.

—Diablo, Potter. No sé si es que eres más listo que yo, o rematadamente tonto. ¿Me darías la piedra realmente si no confías en mí?.

—Sí. Lo haré. Lo que hagas con ella es problema tuyo. Pero ni tú ni yo podremos hacer nada si Voldemort llega al poder, porque será el fin. Eso es lo que más nos urge ahora.

Andrew estudió a Harry con la mirada mientras decidía.

—Muy bien, como quieras —dijo al fin—. Puede que estés cometiendo un grave error, pero ¿quién soy yo para negarme?

Y esbozando una nueva sonrisa burlona le tendió la mano a Harry, quien la estrechó sin más demora.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Potter.

—Lo mismo digo, "tío Andy" —respondió el chico con sorna—.

—Si aprecias tu vida, yo de ti no repetiría eso, mocoso repelente —replicó Andrew sin variar en lo más mínimo su sonrisa—.

Y dicho esto, ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el lugar donde Krysta los esperaba con los brazos en jarras. A pesar de que las cosas parecían haberse puesto de su parte, Harry no las tenía todas consigo. Andrew se arriesgaba mucho desobedeciendo las órdenes de Voldemort y aliándose con su peor enemigo. Quizá estaba siendo un poco ingenuo al esperar que éste cumpliera el trato, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?.

—Muy bien, vamos a decirle a Krysta que nos largamos de aquí —dijo Harry—, hemos de contarle todo lo que ha pasado a Dumbledore —luego, mirando a Andrew inquisitivamente añadió—. ¿Vas a contarle lo que pretendías hacer?.

—Es posible que le cuente lo de mi traición a Voldemort, sí —contestó el otro astutamente—. No sería una mala idea gozar de su protección. Pero te lo advierto, Potter, una sola mención acerca de mis planes con respecto a la piedra y no respondo de mis actos, ¿te queda claro?.

Harry asintió.

Al verlos llegar, Krysta se acercó a ellos con actitud de impaciencia.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Podemos dejarnos de secretos e irnos ya? —preguntó impaciente—.

—Tú mandas —contestó Harry tendiéndole la Piedra del Tiempo—.

—Confío en que me explicaréis a que viene tanto secretismo una vez estemos lejos de aquí —dijo Krysta—. Ahora, decidme la hora, el día, el mes y el año a los que queréis llegar.

Harry se quedó un poco atontado ante la petición de Krysta, pero Andrew si que reaccionó.

—11 de la noche del 16 de diciembre de 2001 —contestó—.

—Bien, cogeos de las manos. Esto nos llevará unos minutos.

Los tres se cogieron de las manos, Krysta sosteniendo la piedra en el puño y Andrew cogiéndola del brazo. Así, mientras Harry aguantaba las ganas de clavarle las uñas a Andrew en la mano, Krysta trató de concentrarse. Esperaron. Durante más de diez minutos no pasó nada. La chica no se movió ni un ápice mientras mantenía la vista perdida y aguantaba de pie más tiesa que un poste de teléfonos. Al cabo de unos doce minutos, la piedra comenzó a brillar. Primero tenuemente, luego con más intensidad hasta adquirir un brillo cegador. Krysta hizo un gesto de dolor cuando el terrible torrente de energía que debía transportarlos le empezó a trepar por el brazo. Pronto, Harry también pudo sentirlo, y apenas unos segundos después se hallaba flotando en mitad de un torbellino de luz verde que los arrastró a los tres.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaauuuughh…!

Harry se puso en pie con dificultad y con los brazos doloridos. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció de inmediato el lugar. Estaba en el despacho de Andrew. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana iluminando tenuemente la estancia. Andrew y Krysta se incorporaban a su lado frotándose los brazos vivamente. No pudo menos que asombrarse ante la exactitud con la que Krysta los había hecho viajar. Iba a comentárselo cuando advirtió que a esta le flaqueaban las piernas y se desplomaba de bruces al suelo. Harry se sobresaltó.

—¡Krysta! —exclamó agachándose para examinarla— ¿Qué te pasa?.

La chica no respondió. Parecía haberse desmayado. Con un suspiro de resignación y pegándole a Harry un codazo para apartarlo, Andrew se agachó junto a Krysta. La volteó con cuidado.

—Se ha desmayado de cansancio. Debe llevar días sin comer y este último esfuerzo ha podido con ella.

—Habrá que llevarla a la enfermería. Pero a estas horas la enfermera Pomfrey estará durmiendo como todo el mundo —observó Harry—.

—Mejor. No tengo ganas de dar explicaciones. De todas formas, no puede dormir en otra parte, no pertenece a ninguna casa todavía.

Harry tuvo que admitir que Andrew tenía razón. Entre los dos la levantaron y la llevaron como mejor pudieron a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Procuraron no hacer ruido y así evitarse un montón de molestas explicaciones que era mejor dar mañana. Tras esperar en una esquina a que se fuera Peeves, el cual se entretenía arrancando los yelmos de las armaduras, continuaron su camino hacia la enfermería. Una vez aquí entraron y acostaron a Krysta en la primera cama que vieron. Luego, regresaron al pasillo.

—Bueno, y ahora, ¿que?. —preguntó Harry—.

—Ahora nos vamos a la cama. Mañana llamaremos a tu querido Dumbledore y le explicaremos lo ocurrido. Pero ya sabes… —empezó Andrew con tono amenazador—.

—Sí, sí, nada acerca de tus planes con respecto a Krysta y a la piedra. ¿Sabes que eres un retorcido? —replicó Harry—.

—Desaparece de una vez —le espetó el otro—.

Harry no esperó a que se lo repitiera. Sin pensar siquiera en despedirse se separó de Andrew y enfiló el pasillo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Tardó un buen rato en llegar al cuadro de entrada. Dijo la contraseña con desgana y entró. La sala común estaba vacía tal como esperaba, así que nadie le vio entrar. Subió la escalera hacia su dormitorio y abrió la puerta del mismo con cuidado. De poco le da un infarto al ver dos ojos expectantes que le observaban desde la oscuridad. Sintió un enorme alivio al escuchar la voz de Ron que susurraba:

—¿Y bien? ¿qué ha pasado?.

Harry se acercó a su cama y mientras se quitaba la túnica respondió:

—Duérmete. Es demasiado largo para contarlo ahora.

*     *      *

Fue tremendamente difícil para Harry expresase adecuadamente para contar a sus dos mejores amigos como su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras había estado a punto de quitarle la piedra y entregarlo a manos de Voldemort. Pero fue todavía más difícil convencer a Hermione de que Andrew era en realidad uno de los peores elementos de cuantos habían conocido. Su idolatría hacia éste la cegaba casi por completo, aún cuando en el fondo sabía que Harry no le estaba mintiendo. Finalmente, y cuando vio el cuerpo de Krysta tendido en la enfermería a través de la ventana, tuvo que aceptar que la historia era verídica tanto en ese punto como en todos los demás. No negaré que fue un duro golpe para ella.

Ron, sin embargo, alegaba que ya se lo imaginaba todo desde un principio, aunque evidentemente sólo lo decía para acentuar el error de su amiga y hacerle ver su equivocación.

—¿Y lleva dormida desde ayer? —preguntó Ron cuando ya se alejaban de la enfermería para dirigirse al vestíbulo—.

—Sí, pero no hemos hablado con la enfermera Pomfrey. Lo mejor será explicárselo todo a Dumbledore primero.

—Ah, pues deberías llamarlo cuanto antes, no sea que la enfermera Pomfrey se lleve un pasmo al verla ahí —comentó Ron—.

—El profesor Darkwoolf lo ha hecho esta mañana antes del desayuno. Parece impaciente por que todo esto acabe cuanto antes y hacerse con La Piedra del Tiempo. Supongo que dentro de dos horas o así Dumbledore estará aquí —explicó Harry—. 

—Pues ha tenido que ser muy persuasivo el profesor para que Dumbledore deje sus asuntos y venga en seguida.

—Oh, sí —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa irónica— ¿No es esa la especialidad de ese maldito mentiroso hijo de…?.

Harry y Ron se giraron hacia ella y la miraron extrañados.

—Bueno, ¿qué? —saltó Hermione airada— ¿Es que no tengo razón? Parece como si no tuviera derecho a enfadarme.

—Si no es eso, es que… —empezó Ron—.

—Bah, no importa —cortó Harry—. Tienes toda la razón del mundo al estar cabreada con él, Hermione. Yo reaccioné igual. ¿Que tal si damos un paseo para matar el tiempo?.

Como era sábado y no tenían nada mejor que hacer, aceptaron la propuesta. Tras mirar por el vestíbulo a ver si veían a Ginny o a Ana, sin encontrar a ninguna de las dos, salieron al jardín. Se sentaron bajo un árbol a la orilla del lago deliberando si debían contar toda la historia a las dos chicas. Finalmente, llegaron a la conclusión de que no era una buena idea ir divulgando por ahí que su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras había estado de parte de Voldemort.

Cuanto más avanzaba la mañana más impaciente estaba Harry. No paraba de preguntarse qué pasaría si Dumbledore no venía al fin y al cabo y si Krysta despertaría antes de su llegada. En el fondo estaba preocupado por ella. Tanto tiempo desmayada no podía ser algo normal. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer él sino esperar?.

Por fin, a eso de las 12, Harry vio que Andrew se acercaba a ellos desde el castillo. Harry salió a su encuentro.

—¿Ha vuelto ya? —preguntó—.

—Sí, nos espera en su despacho. No ha anunciado a nadie más su llegada, dice que lo hará después de hablar con nosotros.

Tras decir esto, ambos echaron a andar hacia el castillo. Ron y Hermione les dieron alcance no estando dispuestos a perderse aquello.

—Nosotros también vamos— dijo Ron—.

—¿Ellos? —Andrew les lanzó una mirada desdeñosa que no se esforzó en disimular—. No veo para que tienen…

—Hemos dicho que vamos y vamos, ¿está claro? —interrumpió Hermione fríamente y mirando a Andrew con evidente cabreo, sin reparar por primera vez en su vida en que estaba faltando al protocolo de profesor - alumno.

Andrew la observó un momento con intensidad, y luego, dirigiéndose a Harry dijo:

—¿Es que no puedes vivir sin contárselo todo a tus amiguitos, Potter? Espero por tu bien que aprendas a cerrar la boca.

—¡No te atrevas a amenazarle! —gritó Hermione más furiosa que nunca—.

Andrew la miró de nuevo mientras soltaba una risita.

—Aplícate el cuento, Hermione. Si eres tan inteligente como pareces, deberías saber que no está bien levantar la voz a los mayores.

Hermione se puso colorada como un tomate, bien por el cabreo que llevaba encima, bien por la imperturbable calma de Andrew contra la cual llevaba las de perder en cualquier discusión. Así que conteniendo todas las cosas que le hubiera gustado decir, se mantuvo callada durante todo el trayecto al despacho de Dumbledore. Una vez aquí, Andrew se acercó a la gárgola para decir la contraseña.

—Polo de pistacho.

Luego, la gárgola se abrió franqueándoles el paso. El ruido que hizo al moverse ahogó las risas de Ron tras oír semejante contraseña. Harry cayó en la cuenta entonces de que ni Ron ni Hermione habían estado jamás en aquel despacho y que por tanto, era la primera vez que oían una de las tantas contraseñas que se inventaba Dumbledore. Después de que la gárgola se apartara, subieron por las escaleras móviles que daban directamente a la puerta del despacho. Aquí, Andrew tocó un par de veces, entonces, una voz los invitó a pasar, la inconfundible voz del director de Hogwarts.

Los cuatro entraron en la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de si. Harry advirtió las miradas curiosas que sus dos amigos lanzaban por las paredes del despacho donde colgaban los numerosos cuadros de gente dormida. La sala no había cambiado en lo más mínimo desde la última vez que Harry entrara ahí. Todavía se encontraban allí los extraños aparatos pertenecientes al director, el armario donde guardaba el pensadero y la jaula dónde Fawkes agitaba su flamante cola dorada con esa elegancia propia de un fénix. Dumbledore los esperaba sentado detrás de su mesa con ojos amables pero expresión grave.

—Vaya, no esperaba a tanta gente —comentó—. Esperad.

Tras decir esto, sacó su varita y la agitó despreocupadamente en el aire. Tres sillas más se unieron a la única que quedaba vacía en la sala. Los recién llegados tomaron asiento tras la invitación de Dumbledore.

—Bien —comenzó este una vez todos estuvieron cómodamente instalados—. En primer lugar y antes de que me expliquéis vuestro problema, quisiera que me pusierais al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado en el colegio durante mi ausencia.

—Nada grave —respondió Andrew—. En realidad, nada que merezca la pena mencionarse. Todo ha estado relativamente tranquilo, no ha habido noticias del Señor Tenebroso por aquí. 

Los tres chicos apoyaron la afirmación de Andrew.

—Sin embargo —prosiguió Dumbledore—, sigue preocupándome la desaparición que sufrió Harry durante dos semanas, tras la cual ha habido varios atentados de Voldemort que me han mantenido lejos de aquí muy a pesar mío.

—Ah —dijo Andrew con una sonrisa— pero es que eso ya es otra cosa. Si no me equivoco, Harry tuvo que mentirle respecto a esa desaparición que todo o nada tenía que ver con Voldemort.

Todos los ojos se giraron hacia Harry que se removió incómodo.

—Explícate, Harry —le invitó suavemente Dumbledore—.

—Sí, profesor…creo…creo que será mejor empezar por el principio. Mire.

Harry se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la ya famosa Piedra del Tiempo para tendérsela a Dumbledore. Éste la tomó claramente asombrado y la observó durante largo rato renovando su expresión grave. Sin duda había reconocido el objeto.

—Harry, ¿de dónde la has sacado? —preguntó con desconfianza—.

El chico miró a Andrew que le devolvió una mirada completamente inexpresiva.

—Es del profesor Darkwoolf, la encontré por error.

Dumbledore miró a todos los presentes por turnos. Comprendió de inmediato que había muchas cosas ocultas en aquella historia y que él, de alguna manera, no había podido conocer. Sin duda, cada uno de los presentes le ocultaba algo importante y en el inexpresivo semblante de Andrew creyó encontrar el mayor secreto de todos.

—Bien, dejemos eso por el momento. Ya me contaréis de qué modo llegó a vosotros, ahora explicadme lo que pasa.

Harry se dio por aludido y comenzó a relatar la historia completa sobre como había hallado la piedra y había descubierto la manera de usarla sin querer. También explicó todo lo que le había sucedido en el futuro y cómo había vuelto dejando abandonada a Krysta. En el trozo siguiente, Ron y Hermione le ayudaron bastante relatando cómo se habían enterado de los acontecimientos y habían ayudado a Harry para que regresara al futuro sin conseguirlo. Cuando llegó al momento en el que pedía ayuda a Andrew se interrumpió indeciso. Miró al profesor, que había mudado su expresión dándole un toque de orgullo y seguridad.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Yo continuaré. Yo le contaré al señor director toda la verdad —dijo asombrosamente tranquilo—.

Y comenzó a hablar, contando a un cada vez más asombrado Dumbledore, como había querido entregar a Harry en manos de Voldemort y todos sus tequemanejes para alejarlo del castillo, omitiendo prudentemente todo lo referente a sus verdaderos planes pero explicando hábilmente cada detalle de la historia. Finalmente terminó en el momento en que decidía cambiarse de bando y regresaban todos juntos al castillo, incluida su sobrina. Cuando terminó, Dumbledore lo miraba con esos ojos capaces de traspasar la superficie más dura y que parecían penetrar a lo más profundo del pensamiento.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas todo esto, Andrew? —preguntó el director al cabo de unos segundos que a Harry le parecieron horas.

—Porque nada importa ya —respondió el otro despreocupadamente—. Voldemort es historia para mí. Después de conocer el futuro hacia el que nos lleva, más me vale no acercarme a él.

—Y dímelo sinceramente, ¿te arrepientes de tus actos?.

Andrew lanzó una breve risa de desdén.

—¿Arrepentirme? No. Me da absolutamente igual. Lo siento señor director, pero es la verdad. No creo oportuno mentirle vistas las circunstancias.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente con la cabeza ante las ceñudas miradas de los tres niños.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, y ya que has decidido ayudarnos, espero que te ceñirás a nuestro modo de actuar. No quiero sorpresas ni engaños, ¿está claro?.

—Bueno —respondió Andrew encogiéndose de hombros—. 

—Eso esperaba. Ahora vamos a ocuparnos de tu sobrina. Hemos de conseguirle los materiales para el colegio y hacerle la ceremonia de selección. Además, puede necesitar cuidados médicos.

—Y…profesor Dumbledore —dijo Harry— ¿Qué piensa hacer con respecto a la Piedra del Tiempo y todo lo que le hemos contado?.

—Esperar. Después de Navidad tendremos una reunión y decidiremos. Ahora disfrutad de las vacaciones y de los partidos de quidditch. Os lo merecéis. Ah, Harry —añadió con su particular capacidad para quitar gravedad a los peores asuntos— ¿Sabes que el último día de vacaciones tienes partido contra Slytherin? Espero que Angelina no sea muy dura con los entrenamientos.

Harry sonrió a Dumbledore y le agradeció la información. Andrew, Ron y Hermione ya estaban saliendo por la puerta. Iba a seguirlos cuando se detuvo en seco. Tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago. Remordimiento. Remordimiento porque le estaba ocultando una cosa muy importante a Dumbledore. Ése remordimiento que sentía sumado a la ira que le había causado escuchar el sabiamente manipulado relato de Andrew, hicieron que se diera la vuelta del todo y retrocediera.

—Profesor… —dijo algo indeciso—.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Dumbledore que ya iba a seguir a los chicos escaleras abajo—.

—¿Cree que hacemos bien al confiar en el profesor Darkwoolf?.

Dumbledore permaneció pensativo.

—Pienso que sí —dijo al fin—. Todavía no puedo creer que me engañara con tanta facilidad y no creas que no me he planteado el hecho de que pueda estar engañándonos de nuevo. Pero creo que esta vez no lo hará. No lo hará porque le conviene tener aliados contra el Señor Tenebroso que aún lo considera el mejor de sus hombres y que se enfadará muchísimo si descubre su traición. Se ha metido muy hasta el fondo en la boca del lobo.

Harry no respondió y Dumbledore pudo advertir la duda en su rostro.

—Harry, todavía dudas de él. ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?.

Harry siguió callado otro rato, pensando. Finalmente miró a Dumbledore con franqueza y olvidándose por un momento del trato y de lo que podía hacerle Andrew si se enteraba, respondió:

—Profesor Dumbledore, tengo que contarle algo sobre Darkwoolf. Algo muy importante.

*****************************************************************************

_Bueno, esto ha sido el capi 15. Espero que os haya gustado porque ahora empieza lo bueno. Aunque en las Navidades todavía no hay mucha acción voy a hacerlas bastante entretenidas. Ah, por cierto, ¿en qué casa creéis que acabará Krysta? En el próximo capi lo sabréis ¡y no tendréis que esperar un mes entero! ^^' ._

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**May Potter:** _Holas__!! Vas mejorando con tus reviews jejejejeje (las amenazas surten efecto). Pues bueno, ya ves que no quiere matarla porque sería una idiotez por su parte y si, la quiere para eso. Bueno, na, ya hablamos a ver que te cuentas del verano. Ta otra!!!._

**Rakshah****: _Yeeeeooooooooooo__!!!! Ya te dejé review!!! Bueno, en cuanto a lo de Andrew ya veo que te sigue gustando (como a mí aaaaaaahhhh…). Y no, no se parece a krysta porque si no habría sido demasiado evidente lo del parentesco. En fin, a ver si hablamos por el msn y me cuentas que tal las vacaciones. Chao._**

**Sandra: **_Gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Jejejejeje, has sido la más observadora, eh?. Ya sabía que alguien se daría cuenta, por eso fui dejando pistas. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo, que la cosa se pone interesante._

**Lora Chang:** _Puta tú. Pero tienes razón, tengo mala leche muaaajajajajajaja. Vale, pues sí, él buscaba a krysta para lo de la piedra y en cuanto a quién se la quitó…aún falta para eso. Y no insultes a mi Andrew, que está como un tren jisjisjisjis. Hala, nos vemos._

**Stellah**** Lhuderl-Hirl: _Hola!!!! Cuanto tiempo sin verte el pelo, toreeeeera!!!! En fin, no hace falta que te disculpes, porque a mí me pasó tres cuartos de lo mismo. No sé que pasaba que no podía dejar reviews. Pero yo creo que te dejé en todos, por lo menos sé que los leí. Si me he dejado el último ahora lo pongo. En fin, espero que se te solucione lo del P.C. Chao._**

_Gracias a todos por leer_


	16. Esta noche es Nochebuena y manyana Navid...

_Hola de nuevo!!!! Veis como no he tardado tanto? Bueno, que los aficionados a la acción no se desesperen porque todavía queda otro capi más antes de la guerra Hogwarts VS Voldie. De todas formas, en el próximo capi, habrá quidditch para rato, que también tiene su acción. _

**16. Esta noche es Nochebuena y mañana Navidad**

Cuando Dumbledore y Harry llegaron a la enfermería los demás ya se encontraban allí. Andrew se entendía con la enfermera Pomfrey que se había quedado considerablemente asombrada al encontrar desmayada en una de las camas de la enfermería, cuando llegó aquella mañana para organizar y limpiar un poco el lugar, a una niña desconocida que parecía muy débil. Harry y Dumbledore pudieron comprobar que Andrew ya se había hecho cargo de la situación explicando a la enfermera Pomfrey que la niña era su sobrina y que había llegado nueva al colegio la noche anterior tan emocionada, que se había desmayado de cansancio. Por supuesto, se había cuidado muy mucho de contar los pormenores de la verdadera historia, pero eso ya se lo habían imaginado. La enfermera Pomfrey, como no era una mujer curiosa y gustaba de realizar bien su trabajo, no hizo más preguntas y se puso manos a la obra. No tardó en elaborar una poción reanimante, que dio a beber a la chica y que surtió efecto casi al momento. Krysta lanzó primero un débil gemido, luego abrió unos ojos somnolientos para después incorporarse algo desorientada.

—¡Harry...tío...! ¿Qué...dónde estoy? —balbució confusa y todavía con aspecto de no haber despertado del todo.

—En la enfermería de Hogwarts —respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable—. Te has echado un buen sueñecito, ¿sabes?.

Krysta abrió unos ojos como platos cuando se giró para ver quién era el dueño de la voz que le acababa de contestar.

—¡Pro...profesor Dumbledore! —exclamó—. ¿No, no es usted Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts?.

—Sí, soy yo. Y estoy encantado de tener una nueva alumna, sobretodo siendo la sobrina de un viejo conocido —respondió el director apoyando la mano afectuosamente en el hombro de Andrew.

—¿Una nueva alumna? —preguntó Krysta mientras se le iluminaba la cara—. ¿Quiere decir que voy a entrar en Hogwarts?

—Claro, ¿qué esperabas? Esta misma noche es tu ceremonia de selección, así que tendremos que conseguirte los materiales, ¿no te parece, Andrew?.

—Sí, por supuesto. Yo mismo iré a comprárselos esta tarde, señor director.

—Fabuloso. Mientras tanto —añadió dirigiéndose a Krysta—, pasarás el día en la enfermería. Tómate tu tiempo para descansar y arreglarte un poco. La enfermera Pomfrey te indicará donde está la ducha, y no se te ocurra hacer esfuerzos, todavía estás débil, ¿de acuerdo?. Cuanto más tiempo pases en la cama mejor.

—De eso me encargo yo, señor director, no se preocupe —dijo la enfermera Pomfrey con severidad—. Dime, guapa, ¿te apetece tomar la ducha ahora?.

Krysta asintió encantada y consciente de que todavía estaba muy sucia, por tanto, lo que más le apetecía era meterse bajo un chorro de agua caliente para poder despabilarse un poco, pensar tranquilamente en todo lo que le había pasado y sobretodo quitarse la porquería de encima.

—Muy bien. Los demás, despejadme la enfermería por favor. Tenéis la mala costumbre de tomarla por una sala de reuniones —dijo la enfermera Pomfrey mientras ayudaba a Krysta a levantarse.

Acostumbrados como estaban al carácter de la enfermera de Hogwarts, no se hicieron de rogar y salieron inmediatamente de la sala. Cuando estuvieron fuera, Ron, que se acordó de repente, preguntó a Harry:

—Oye, Harry, ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto el profesor Dumbledore y tú en llegar a la enfermería?.

—Tenía que aclarar una cosa con él, nada más —respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros—.

Al oír estas palabras, Andrew lanzó una fugaz mirada de desconfianza hacia Harry que desapareció tan pronto como había llegado y que tan sólo Dumbledore advirtió.

*    *    *

El resto del día pasó rápido y sin ningún suceso notable. Andrew fue a comprar las cosas de su sobrina al callejón Diagon a las cuatro y volvió al cabo de hora y media más o menos con todo lo que hacía falta. Al volver pasó por la enfermería y se lo dio todo a Krysta que quedó tremendamente agradecida. Sin duda Andrew había pagado todo aquello de su bolsillo, por lo que consiguió meterse a su sobrina todavía más en el bote, algo que desde luego le venía muy bien para sus ambiciosos planes. Harry se sentía fatal cuando veía a Andrew actuar de esta manera ante su sobrina y todos los que le convenían. Tan sólo cuando no había nadie delante o cuando había alguien que ya lo conocía, dejaba ver su verdadera personalidad. Tenía un carácter orgulloso, arrogante, la clase de hombre muy pagado de sí mismo. Era bastante callado y, cuando hablaba, solía mostrarse irónico y mordaz. Era, desde luego, una persona inteligente y culta, que sabía muy bien lo que se hacía y que no se detenía ante ningún escrúpulo. Astuto y retorcido, era capaz de ver más allá de lo que veían los demás cuando se encontraba frente a una expresión humana, con esa capacidad para, si no leer, por lo menos adivinar el pensamiento. Y desde luego, era ambicioso. Muy ambicioso.

 Harry se aguantaba las ganas de contárselo todo a Krysta a duras penas, pero recordaba lo que le había dicho Dumbledore: "actúa como si no supieras nada, Harry. Cuando llegue el momento ella misma lo descubrirá, y si no lo hace, nosotros nos encargaremos de pararle los pies a Andrew".

Sí, esas habían sido sus palabras, y cada vez que las recordaba, Harry se mordía la lengua y procuraba pensar en otra cosa. Así pasó el sábado y llegó por fin la hora de la cena. Bajaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ana y Ginny ya estaban allí cuando llegaron, conversando con algunas amigas de sus cursos.

—¡Hola! —saludó Ginny al verlos llegar— ¿Dónde os metéis últimamente? Hace tiempo que no os vemos.

—Hemos estado ocupados —respondió Hermione—.

—Como yo —observó Ana—. No sabéis lo que cuesta inventarse bromas ingeniosas para Jill. Si no se me ocurre algo pronto, ese idiota podría adelantarse.

—¿Pero todavía estáis igual?.

—Peor —contestó la niña—. Si pudiera lo estrangularía, pero es demasiado bestia, tendré que pensar en algo más sutil.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa hoy que tarda tanto la cena? —preguntó Ginny—. Ni que fuera día de selección.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron sonrientes.

—Precisamente...—empezó Harry—.

Ron le dio un codazo para que se callara. Ana y Ginny iban a preguntar qué pasaba cuando se abrió la puerta del comedor y entraron dos personas en la sala. Una de ellas era Andrew, el cual caminaba delante de la otra, una chica a la que no habían visto antes. Alta, delgada, un poco morena pero con el pelo rubio casi blanco y los ojos color miel. Vestía el uniforme de Hogwarts y parecía muy nerviosa. Seguía al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras con paso vacilante, procurando no fijarse en las numerosas miradas dirigidas hacia ella. Era Krysta.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos. La niña que acababa de entrar no se parecía a la Krysta sucia y demacrada que ellos conocían. Estaba limpia, tenía un aspecto muy sano y deslumbraba por todas partes. Ron fue el que más rato se quedó con la boca abierta.

Andrew fue a sentarse en la mesa de los profesores, dejando a su sobrina a un lado de la misma. Desde su sitio le hizo un gesto para tranquilizarla, al cual la chica respondió con una débil sonrisa. Inmediatamente, el director de Hogwats se puso en pie dirigiendo una amplia sonrisa a Krysta y comenzó a hablar.

—Buenas noches, queridos alumnos. Seguramente os estáis preguntando quién es esta niña y por qué el idiota de vuestro director ha retrasado la cena dejándoos un vacío en el estómago más rato de lo debido — hubo algunas risas tras las cuales Dumbledore continuó—. Bueno, pues la explicación es simple. Esta niña es Krysta Darkwoolf, y es la sobrina de nuestro actual profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Andrew Darkwoolf. Llegó ayer por la noche a nuestro colegio, en el cual no ha podido entrar antes por motivos que se han escapado a su control. De todas formas, ahora está aquí y espero estaréis encantados de recibirla. Ahora, vamos a realizar su ceremonia de selección sin más demora para que los impacientes no se quejen demasiado.

Dumbledore hizo un gesto, al cual Hagrid respondió levantándose de la mesa y pasando a la sala contigua. Pasaron unos segundos. Finalmente, Hagrid volvió al Gran Comedor transportando un taburete y el mismísimo Sombrero Seleccionador, que fue a colocar delante de la mesa de profesores sobre el taburete. Luego tomó asiento de nuevo.

—Venga, Krysta, ven aquí, no te pongas nerviosa —la invitó Dumbledore amablemente—. Sabes como funciona, ¿no?.

Krysta asintió, y pensando que no se podía poner más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, se acercó al taburete, se sentó y se plantó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Pasaron unos segundos, que se convirtieron en minutos. Parecía que Krysta era una cliente difícil para el sombrero. Harry pensaba que Krysta acabaría en Gryffindor con ellos, pues había demostrado una gran valentía después de todas las penalidades que había tenido que pasar sin desfallecer. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando el grito del Sombrero Seleccionador resonó por las paredes del Gran Comedor:

—¡RAVENCLAW!

Krysta se quitó el Sombrero y al hacerlo pareció librarse de una gran carga que la preocupaba. Animada por los aplausos de sus compañeros de casa, fue a sentarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde la recibieron calurosamente. Harry miró a Andrew que sonreía para si como si se hubieran confirmado sus suposiciones. 

Ron parecía tremendamente desilusionado. Se quedó mirando la mesa de Ravenclaw con cara de tonto. Harry se dio cuenta, pero por suerte Hermione no, porque estaba muy ocupada comiendo. Harry siguió su ejemplo ignorando al aturdido Ron que siguió mirando a la mesa vecina durante un buen rato. 

Al acabar la cena salieron del comedor seguidos por Krysta que les dio alcance en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Parecía muy excitada.

—¡Eh! ¡Esperad! ¡No os vayáis tan rápido! —exclamó cogiendo a Harry del brazo—.

—Perdona —dijo—. Pero pensábamos que te irías con los ravenclaws a tu sala común.

—Luego, hombre, luego —respondió la chica haciendo un ademán impaciente—, ni que corriera tanta prisa. Mi tío me dirá dónde está la sala común. Pero ahora quería que me presentaras a tus amigos. No conozco a nadie.

—Bueno, pues vale —dijo Harry—.Ella es Hermione, y este es Ron —Harry señaló al chico, que miraba a krysta con una cara de atontado que tiraba de espaldas—.

—Encantada. Lástima que no vayamos a la misma casa. No habría estado mal ir a Gryffindor, pero en el fondo prefería Ravenclaw. Es la casa de mi familia y el tío también fue allí.

—Ya lo sabemos, él nos lo dijo —respondió Harry disimulando su disgusto con respecto a Andrew—. Bueno, no iremos juntos a clase, pero a lo mejor coincidimos en alguna optativa. ¿Ya las has escogido?.

—Sí, he tenido antes una charla con Dumbledore sobre los detalles del curso. He escogido aritmancia y astronomía. Me encantan.

—¿Aritmancia? —saltó Hermione alborozada— ¡A mí también me encanta! ¡Y la doy con los ravenclaws! ¡Iremos juntas! 

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso está bien! ¿Y vosotros? —añadió dirigiéndose a los chicos.

—Lo siento no coincidimos. Vamos a adivinación y a cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

—Agh, no soporto la adivinación. Creo que es una parida.

—Nosotros también —dijo Harry tristemente—.

—Bueno, pues nada, será hora de que me vaya. Quiero conocer mejor a mis compañeros de curso. Voy a buscar a mi tío o a algún prefecto para que me guíe. Hasta luego.

—A…ad-d-d-d-d-d-diosss —tartamudeó Ron que seguía mirándola raro—.

 Hermione lanzó una mirada desconfiada a Ron, pero no dijo nada. Los tres chicos fueron a la sala de Gryffindor hablando todavía.

—Bueno, pues ya está —dijo Harry desperezándose—. A ver qué pasa ahora.

—Sí... —respondió Hermione—. Oye, me pregunto como va a hacer Krysta para recuperar los cuatro cursos perdidos.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Algo se le habrá ocurrido a Dumbledore.

Hermione asintió mientras se despedía de los dos chicos y subía a su cuarto.

*    *    *

Quedaban cinco días para que empezaran las vacaciones de Navidad. Ya habían colgado en  el tablón de la sala común de Gryffindor el cartel que anunciaba el próximo partido de quidditch. Además habían puesto otro mucho más novedoso. Decía que en las vacaciones de Navidad iban a venir de visita algunos alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons para recordar el año anterior y se haría otro baile. Las noticias fueron acogidas con entusiasmo por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. En el desayuno no se hablaba de otra cosa y luego, durante las clases todos estuvieron muy agitados. Parecía que aquellas Navidades el colegio también estaría lleno.

Tras las primeras clases, Ron y Harry se encontraron con Krysta y Hermione que venían de aritmancia comentando animadamente cosas que los dos chicos fueron incapaces de entender. Hermione parecía encantada de haber encontrado a una persona con quién poder hablar sin llevarla a la exhaustividad y si además añadimos que era una persona femenina, entonces ya, inmejorable. 

Cuando se encontraron los cuatro, salieron a dar una vuelta por el lago (debidamente abrigados, no olvidemos que estaban en diciembre) hablando sobre el baile que tendría lugar de allí a ocho días. Ninguno tenía muy claro con quién iba a ir, pero no había por qué preocuparse de eso por el momento. Cuando Ron le preguntó a Hermione si iría con Krum, esta se encogió de hombros, lo que no pareció satisfacer demasiado a Ron, que le puso mala cara. 

—Mira, —dijo Hermione algo molesta—. No sé que demonios tienes contra Krum. Es muy amigo mío, pero eso no quiere decir nada. Pensaba que se te había pasado todo al terminar el curso anterior. Por eso acepté su invitación en verano.

—¡¿Qué!? —saltó Ron horrorizado—. ¡Fuiste a su casa en verano!

—¿Pues qué pensabas? ¡Ya estuve en Julio en tu casa! A él le apetecía mucho verme y mis padres aceptaron. ¡No creerías que me iba a quedar aburrida sin hacer nada! 

—Aburrida no, desde luego —repondió Ron fríamente—.

Hermione se levantó furiosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ron se levantó a su vez.

—¿No te lo imaginas, doña "fan número 1 de Krum?".

Hermione se puso roja de ira y se sentó sin decir nada más. Ron la imitó sentándose a su lado pero mirando hacia el castillo. Harry y Krysta se miraron en silencio. Harry le hizo un gesto a la chica para darle a entender que ya se lo explicaría luego.

El resto del día Ron y Hermione siguieron sin hablarse, como ya iba siendo costumbre. Harry le explicó a Krysta todas las movidas que habían tenido el año anterior con Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador de quidditch que se había enamorado de Hermione. Una vez lo hubo entendido, la chica siguió el ejemplo de Harry y no comentó nada, esperando a que se les pasara el enfado a los otros dos. Sin embargo, al día siguiente tuvieron otra discusión y volvieron a las mismas, lo que provocó otro día más de enfado. Por su parte, Krysta se había ido adaptando al curso y ya estaba bastante integrada. Seguía las clases con normalidad aunque gozaba de la ayuda de los profesores y de sus nuevos compañeros de clase, con los cuales se sentía muy agusto. En los recreos y en los días de fiesta iba con Harry y los demás, lo que no le había impedido hacerse buenos amigos en Ravenclaw. Parecía tremendamente contenta.

Los únicos que no estaban precisamente contentos eran Ron y Hermione. No paraban de picarse el uno al otro. Aunque no era capaz de admitirlo, Ron no podía soportar la idea de que Hermione hubiera ido a Bulgaria en verano con Krum. Hermione no dejaba de pensar que Ron no tenía razón en enfadarse y no quería hacer las paces con él, a no ser que se disculpara. Pero claro, Ron no pensaba hacer eso, ni loco. Krysta y Harry pasaban de ellos bastante al principio, pero al cabo de tres días así, ya no podían más.

—Pero bueno —dijo Harry a Ron una mañana en el pasillo—. ¿Por qué te cabreas por esa tontería? Ni que te gustara Hermione...

Ron se puso rojo hasta la punta de las orejas y saltó:

—¿Pero tú eres tonto o qué? ¡A mí esa no me gusta! ¡Qué dices!.

—Vale, pues entonces no entiendo por qué te cabreas. Sólo ha estado unos días en casa de un amigo.

—Son cosas mías y no te importa.

En ese momento aparecieron Hermione y Krysta que venían de clase de aritmancia. Al ver a Hermione, Ron puso cara de enfado, pero al ver a la otra chica, inmediatamente cambió el semblante a otro muy diferente, lo que no pasó inadvertido a Hermione.

—¡Hola! —Saludó Krysta—. No tengo tiempo de hablar, me voy a encantamientos, que ya llego tarde —luego, mirando a Ron añadió—. Oye, Ron, ¿te has visto la cara? Ni que estuvieras abducido.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Oh! ¡no, estaba pensando en…mis cosas! Ejem…

Hermione frunció el ceño. En ese momento apareció por allí el profesor Darkwoolf que iba hacia su clase y saludó a los chicos. Con intenciones perversas, Hermione cambió su semblante exactamente como lo había hecho Ron hacía un momento. Esto tampoco pasó inadvertido a Ron.

—Eh, ¿qué demonios le miras a ése ahora?.

—¿A quién? —dijo Hermione haciéndose la loca—.

—A Darkwoolf. Has puesto cara de mirar a un play boy cuando ha pasado ése cabrón.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? —respondió la otra con desdén—. Que sea un cabrón no quita que esté como un queso. Además, a tí también te gusta Darkwoolf, ¿o crees que estoy idiota?.

—¿Qué? Oye, no te pases. A ver si te vas a creer que soy gay…

—¡Pero serás imbécil! ¡Ése Darkwoolf no, ella! —exclamó Hermione señalando a Krysta que ya se alejaba por el pasillo—.

—Ah, ¿con que me gusta, eh? —dijo Ron con una sonrisilla extraña—. Pues te vas a enterar de si me gusta o no.

Y diciendo esto, se separó de los chicos y corrió en pos de Krysta. Ésta, se dio la vuelta un poco asombrada cuando Ron le tocó en el hombro para llamarla.

—Oye, Krysta — dijo sin más preámbulos—. ¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?.

La chica se quedó como atontada ante esta súbita petición y la cara medio seguridad medio cabreo que llevaba Ron.

—Yo...esto...pues vale, no sabía con quién ir de todas formas así que…vale, muy bien —y luego, un poco colorada por el sofoco se dio la vuelta y se fue a clase—.

Cuando Ron se dirigió con una sonrisa de triunfo hacia dónde hace un momento se hallaba Hermione, no pudo encontrarla.

*    *    *

Habían empezado ya las vacaciones de Navidad y Ron y Hermione aún no habían hecho las paces. Además, la llegada de Krum al colegio había empeorado considerablemente las cosas. Ron ponía cara de querer matar a alguien, y Hermione pasaba de él un montón. Ya había decidido que iría al baile con Krum. Lo hacía en parte para dar celos a Ron, en parte porque le apetecía pasar un rato con Krum, con el que no había hablado desde hacía tiempo. Harry era el único que no tenía pareja, pero no era porque no supiera con quién ir, si no porque le daba miedo hallar una segunda negativa. Sí, quería ir al baile con Cho. No se le ocurría a nadie más apropiado. Pero no se decidía a pedírselo. Sin embargo, fue más fácil de lo que parecía, porque fue la misma Cho quién se le acercó una tarde.

—Oye, Harry —le dijo ella—. He estado pensando...el año pasado me pediste salir pero ya estaba comprometida. Si quieres...bueno, este año no tengo pareja, así que podríamos ir juntos al baile.

Harry se quedó catatónico durante unos segundos y luego, parpadeando varias veces como si se le hubiera metido algo en el ojo dijo:

—-Sí...bien...vale...genial... fantástico...mola...está bien...iremos...juntos...guay.

Y con esta inteligente frase por parte de Harry quedó zanjado el asunto. Las vacaciones de Navidad siguieron su curso con normalidad, salvo por el perpetuo enfado que subsistía entre Ron y Hermione, que parecían imposibles de reconciliar. Harry apenas podía conocer en Ron a su antiguo amigo, tan tímido e inseguro. Los celos lo habían transformado, no dejando escapar una ocasión para molestar a Hermione o meterse con Krum. 

Por fin, llegó el día de Navidad. Harry se despertó emocionado y nada más abrir los ojos, dirigió la vista al pie de su cama donde halló un montón de regalos amontonados. Se abalanzó sobre ellos y cogió el más pequeño, que sin duda era de sus tíos y que contenía una pinza de tender. Con gesto desdeñoso, lanzó la pinza a un rincón y buscó el siguiente regalo. Era de Sirius y contenía una caja de bombones. Harry sabía que el actual estado de Sirius no daba para más, por lo que se sintió tremendamente agradecido. El siguiente era de Hagrid. Contenía un kit de cuidado de mascotas completísimo sin duda con el fin de ser utilizado en Sacch y en Hedwig. Siguió con el siguiente regalo. Era el de Ron. Constaba de un poster de los Chudley Cannons, con un nuevo libro de fotos y una gorra del equipo que al ponértela te volvía el pelo naranja y te duraba varios minutos. Harry vio con asombro que aún quedaban muchos paquetes. Uno, el típico jersey y la bolsa de dulces de la señora Weasley, otro, un libro de hechizos fáciles que contaba detalladamente la historia de cada uno y sus utilidades, de Hermione, como no. El último era de Ana y Ginny. Harry vio con asombro que lo habían comprado juntas y llevaba una felicitación de su parte. Era una pluma mágica que escribía los pensamientos más intensos de las personas que se hallaban cerca en ese momento. No aseguraba ser muy explícita, pero Harry se quedó asombradísimo de éste último regalo. Debía haber costado un pastón, pero claro, Ana y Ginny eran unas fans consumadas de él y seguramente habían decidido lucirse en Navidad. Todavía ilusionado, guardó sus regalos en el baúl y se acercó a Ron, que en ése momento abría su último regalo. Al ver a Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Veo que ya te has probado mi regalo —rió—. No irás al baile con el pelo así, ¿no?.

—No, no creo que a Cho le guste. ¿Qué te han regalado?.

—Bah, poca cosa —dijo Ron señalando sus paquetes donde se veían amontonados un jersey rojo oscuro (el de todos los años), un montón de dulces y algún que otro artículo de broma, regalo de sus hermanos y Ginny—.

—¡Uauh, Harry! —exclamó destapando su regalo— ¡El uniforme oficial de los Chudley Cannons! ¡Genial! Creo que nos compenetramos —añadió señalando el pelo naranja de Harry—.

Harry se rió y volvió a mirar los regalos de Ron, dándose cuenta de que faltaba uno.

—Oye, Ron. ¿Y el regalo de Hermione?.

La expresión de Ron se ensombreció de pronto y sacó de debajo de su almohada un paquete insignificante que contenía dos meigas fritas y dos grageas de color poco apetitoso. Harry comprendió el asunto y no comentó nada más sobre el tema. Una vez estuvieron listos, bajaron a la sala común, que estaba llena de gente muy animada. Muchos se paraban a mirar la túnica de los Chudley Cannons que llevaba Ron y el pelo naranja de Harry, que se había vuelto a poner la gorra. Hermione, Ana y Ginny los vieron bajar y se acercaron. Ron puso mala cara, tal sólo comparable a la que puso Hermione. No era muy difícil adivinar que el regalo de Ron había sido equivalente en tamaño y precio al de Hermione. Ambos se ignoraron por completo siguiendo la conversación pero sin  hablar el uno con el otro. Así bajaron a desayunar, dónde vieron a Krysta sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw hablando animadamente con sus compañeros. Terminaron de desayunar casi al mismo tiempo y salieron acompañados ya de Krysta que se disculpaba.

—De verdad que lo siento, pero he estado tan ocupada con los estudios...y no he podido hacer ninguna visita al callejón Diagon, por eso no os he comprado nada. Os lo compensaré, de verdad.

Harry se rió.

—¡Pero bueno, no importa! No hace falta que nos compenses nada.

—Pero yo...—siguió la chica—. Os debo mucho. No teníais por qué hacerme un regalo. Apenas me conocéis.

—No, es verdad, no teníamos por qué —dijo Hermione algo exasperada—. Pero lo hemos hecho, así que cállate ya.

Krysta la miró asombrada primero, confusa después y algo mosqueada al fin.

—Oye, Harry —susurró al chico alejándolo un poco—. ¿No notas que Hermione está muy...fría conmigo últimamente?.

—Bueno, está claro por qué. Te tiene celos.

—Ah, me lo imaginaba —dijo la otra pensativa—. Pero a mí no me gusta Ron, sólo voy con él por que es mi amigo y me lo pidió.

—Pues explícaselo —propuso Harry—.

—¡Ja! —respondió Krysta con orgullo—. Ni hablar. Eso es problema suyo y de Ron, que aprendan a aclararse ellos solitos, no faltaba más.

Harry se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema.

—¿Te gustó el regalo?.

—Mucho —respondió ella mostrando el colgante que le habían comprado entre los tres—. Pero creo que Hermione se arrepiente de haberlo comprado.

Harry se rió de nuevo y siguió caminando para alcanzar a los otros cuatro. El resto del día pasó sin nada de particular. Hermione pasó mucho rato con Krum, mientras que Harry apenas vio a Cho en todo el día. Los alumnos visitantes parecían estar pasándoselo muy bien en el colegio. 

Por fin llegó la noche. Harry ya no tenía el pelo naranja, se había peinado como mejor pudo su rebelde pelo y se había puesto la túnica de gala. Ron también se había puesto su túnica de gala nueva, regalo de Fred y George, que era de color azul marino, mucho más elegante que la otra. Bajaron al Gran Comedor prefiriendo no esperar a las tardonas de las chicas. Pasó un buen rato hasta que llegaron sus parejas al salón, Krysta y Hermione venían juntas. Ambas se habían peinado el pelo concienzudamente. Hermione había conseguido alisarse el pelo de nuevo como el año pasado, mientras que Krysta se había hecho un recogido. Las dos estaban muy guapas, pero Ron fue directo a Krysta sin prestar atención a Hermione, que hizo como si no le importara y fue a buscar a Krum. Harry buscó a Cho con la mirada y la encontró cerca de la entrada hablando con sus amigas. Prefirió esperar a que se fueran porque le daba corte acercarse delante de tanta gente, así que siguió a Ron y Krysta hacia el centro del comedor.

El Gran Comedor estaba espléndido. Se habían apartado las mesas para dar lugar a la pista de baile, en el centro de la cual se encontraba un gigantesco árbol de navidad que casi rozaba el techo. Estaba adornado con toda clase de cosas increíbles. Colgaban de las paredes preciosas cortinas de todos los colores de las cuatro casas y habían figuras navideñas que bordeaban las paredes. Las cuatro grandes mesas habían sido sustituidas por otras mas pequeñas redondas y muy cómodas para sentarse a tomar el refresco, colocadas bordeando la pista de baile. La mesa de los profesores servía ahora como barra del bar, donde los profesores se turnaban para servir las bebidas. Harry vio con asombro que Hagrid le hacía una seña desde la barra con una sonrisa traviesa. A su lado se encontraba la imponente Madame Maxime. Harry devolvió el saludo divertido.

Ron, Krysta y Harry pasaron por la barra y se sirvieron tres cervezas de mantequilla, luego se sentaron en una de las mesas, pues la música aún no había comenzado. Esperaban la aparición de Las Brujas de Macbeth en cualquier momento. Poco rato después aparecieron Krum y Hermione y se sentaron junto a los otros tres. Harry no perdía de vista a Cho, que se había acercado a la barra.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione—. Pues ya estamos. Espero que no tarden mucho en poner la música. Tengo ganas de bailar.

—Pues yo no —admitió Harry—. Lo hago fatal.

—Yo, sin embargo —empezó Ron altanero y lanzando una elocuente pero discreta mirada a Hermione—, lo hago MUY bien. Ya quisieran otras estar en tu lugar, Krysta.

Todos los demás se giraron hacia Ron y lo miraron como si se hubiera reencarnado en él el mismísimo Papa de Roma.

—Eh... —dijo Ron poniéndose colorado—. Era broma.

Justo en ese momento apareció Cho y se sentó a la mesa. Casi en el mismo momento en que lo hacía empezó la música. Con un gran aplauso, todos acogieron a las Brujas de Macbeth en el comedor. 

—Vaya, qué oportuno —comentó Cho—. ¿Bailas Harry?.

Harry asintió con timidez y se dejó arrastrar por Cho a la pista de baile.

—Herr...mio...ne —dijo Krum con su habitual torpeza para pronunciar el nombre de Hermione—. ¿Te apetece bailarr?.

—No, prefiero bailar una más lenta —dijo mirando a Ron con cara de: ¿tienes algo que decir?—.

Krysta advirtió la cara de cabreo que se le iba poniendo progresivamente a Ron y rápida como el rayo, se levantó y dijo:

—Venga, Ron. Ésta era mi favorita cuándo era pequeña. Vamos a bailarla, ¿te parece?.

Ron no tuvo tiempo de responder porque antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, Krysta ya lo tenía agarrado y lo llevaba hacia el centro de la pista. Cuando estuvieron en medio de la multitud bailando ya, Ron volvió al mundo real.

—¿Pero qué haces? Deja que aclare cuentas con esos dos tortolitos. Suéltame, no quiero bailar.

Ron trató de zafarse de ella, pero la chica lo cogió bien fuerte y con severidad le dijo:

—Ni hablar. No hasta que no te calmes. ¿No ves que quiere ponerte nervioso? Y tú te dejas. Tienes que hablar con ella, no podéis seguir ignorándoos toda la vida. Vosotros...

Ron la cortó impaciente.

—¿Nosotros qué?. ¿Por qué tengo que hablar con ella? Debería disculparse.

—No, tú te enfadaste primero. Si no das el primer paso ella no lo hará.

—Pues entonces no lo haremos ninguno —respondió Ron con un acento que dejaba claramente zanjada la cuestión.

Y sin añadir nada más se separó de Krysta y fue a servirse otra cerveza a la barra de los profesores.

Por su parte, Cho y Harry habían estado bailando todo el rato. Hary al principio se sentía avergonzado por su torpeza, pero luego le fue cogiendo el tranquillo. En uno de los pasos que dio, tropezó con alguien que estaba detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio con asombro que se trataba de Ana, cuya pareja era ¡horror! Dennis Creevey.

—¡Ye, Harry! ¡Esto es genial! ¿Conocías a Dennis? —exclamó la chica—.

—Si, nos hemos visto de vez en cuando —respondió Harry disimulando sus ganas de alejarse de allí.

Por suerte, no tuvo que soltar ninguna excusa para ello, pues Krysta apareció como de la nada y se lo llevó aparte pidiendo permiso adecuadamente a Cho, claro. Harry le preguntó a qué venía aquello.

—Es que no veo a Ron. Se ha separado de mí hace un rato bastante malhumorado. ¿Me ayudas a buscarlo?.

Harry sondeó la estancia con la mirada para buscar a su amigo, cosa bastante difícil entre la gente.  Por fin, le pareció distinguir una cabeza pelirroja cerca de una de las paredes de la sala.

—¿No es aquel que está apoyado en la pared? Justo al lado de la mesa de Draco y Pansy —dijo Harry señalando hacia el susodicho lugar—.

Krysta miró hacia allí tratando de encontrar a su pareja. Finalmente lo vio y se alejó dando las gracias a Harry. Acababa de irse krysta, cuando aparecieron Krum y Hermione que por fin se habían levantado y se decidían a bailar. Hermione aparentaba un aire desenvuelto y hablaba con naturalidad, pero Harry no pudo dejar de advertir las miradas de soslayo que dirigía hacia el lugar donde Ron seguía apoyado, ahora dialogando con krysta. Krum, por su parte, tenía el mismo aspecto huraño y ceñudo de siempre, pero la expresión le cambiaba mucho cuando Hermione le dirigía la palabra. Apenas si se movía siguiendo la música, pero se contentaba con mirar a Hermione, que se movía, a juicio de Harry, con bastante gracia.

Harry fue a buscar a Cho, que se había acercado a charlar con unas amigas para que les acompañara en el baile. Así, se juntaron las dos parejas en un rincón de la pista y continuaron bailando y, de paso, tarareando a voz en grito las canciones. Tan ocupados estaban haciendo el tonto, que no vieron acercarse a krysta, que tiraba a duras penas de un Ron malhumorado y refunfuñón hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Únicamente se dieron cuenta cuando oyeron la voz de la chica gritar con voz imperiosa que se dejaba oír por entre la música:

—Y ahora, le vas a decir lo que piensas. ¡Ya! —Y diciendo esto, empujó a Ron hacia delante, con tanto acierto, que de poco se come a Hermione—.

Ron parecía furioso. Miraba a Hermione muy fijamente, pero con los ojos puestos sobre su nariz. Estaba tan rojo, que parecía llevar un hierro candente dentro de la cabeza. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, su semblante fue cambiando. Parecía que la furia disminuía. Miró primero a Hermione, luego a krum, y de nuevo a Hermione, tan sólo moviendo los ojos. De pronto, parecía el mismo chico tímido de siempre. Finalmente, y tras un momento de penosa vergüenza y reflexión, Ron consiguió articular un trémulo y entrecortado "¿bailas?".

Haría falta estar allí para comprender el vasto significado con el que Ron había impregnado esa simple palabra. Parecía figurar en ella todo el arrepentimiento del mundo, la vergüenza y el "olvidémonos de todo, no aguanto más". Hermione sonrió de pronto, con una dulzura que correspondía notablemente a la invitación de Ron.

—Pues claro, tontín —respondió la chica—. Te ha costado pedírmelo.

Y tras asegurarse de que a Krum no le importaba, Hermione se cogió al brazo de Ron y fueron a la barra a por otra bebida. Lo que tantas discusiones y enfados había causado, se esfumaba ahora con el sonido de una sencilla palabra:"¿bailas?", y de forma tan simple, que a Harry casi le costaba creerlo. Miró a krum, cuyo semblante volvía a ser hosco y huraño, y no apartaba la vista de Hermione y Ron, con la melancolía en los ojos.

—A ella... —dijo muy suavemente—. Le gusta ese chico... Rron.

Ni Harry ni Krysta ni Cho encontraron algo adecuado que responder.

—Siemprre le ha gustado. Siemprre se lo he notado...y me lo contó —tras decir esto, Krum se encogió de hombros ligeramente—. Serrá mejorr que la deje hacerr lo que quierra, ella... me gusta.

Y diciendo esto, dio la espalda a los tres chicos y se alejó. Harry lo compadeció mientras salía del comedor. Realmente parecía gustarle Hermione. 

—Qué amigos tan curiosos tienes, Harry. Jamás pensé que él... estuviera enamorado de Hermione —comentó Cho mirando a la chica con curiosidad—.

—Bueno, la verdad es que lo sabemos desde hace tiempo. ¿No te acuerdas de la segunda prueba?.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Lo había olvidado! Hermione fue la persona más importante para Krum.

Harry asintió y se fijó en Krysta, que sonreía levemente mientras miraba a la pareja de amigos bailar unos metros más allá.

—Bueno, ¿qué le dijiste a Ron? —preguntó—. Parece que has sido tú la causante de esta extraña situación.

Krysta sonrió más ampliamente.

—Oh, no te puedes ni imaginar, le dije de todo. Pero ya sabes, es terco como una mula. Quince minutos de sufrida palabra le perforaron los oídos sin que se inmutara, así que opté por la forma más simple y más antigua concebida por el hombre.

—¿Cuál?.

—El puñetazo limpio.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿Pero no decías que no querías mezclarte en sus asuntos?.

—Sí, eso decía, pero en este caso el asunto me alcanzaba también a mi. ¡Qué plastas que son a veces! Pensé que si no acababa con esto me volvería loca. Y ahora míralos.

La chica dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa a la pareja, que bailaba completamente ajena al mundo de los terrenales.

—A veces me admiras —dijo Harry observando a la chica con una expresión que hacía justicia a su frase.

Ella, simplemente, pero aún con esa sonrisa maliciosa que Harry habría jurado ver en otra parte, se encogió de hombros.

************************************************************************************

_Buenooooooooooooooooooooo__ otro capi más. Me gusta mucho como me ha quedado aunque no pretendía hacerlo tan largo. Creo que está bastante entretenido, a mi me hace gracia, pero bueno, eso me lo tenéis que decir vosotros, que si no, no tiene mérito. Venga, algún review, por caridaaaaaaad… (el por qué de la desaparición de las contestaciones a los reviews se explica en el capi 6... lo sinto mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho (plasta de mí)T_T._


	17. las blancas mueven primero

17. El león y la serpiente

Harry observó una vez más la escoba voladora antes de salir de la habitación. En la penumbra de la sala, un único rayo de luz que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba el mango de la saeta de Fuego cuyo barniz lanzaba pequeños destellos. La escoba estaba impoluta, pensó Harry, había hecho un buen trabajo. El bote abierto de cera todavía reposaba sobre el baúl y el paño con el que había untado el producto se hallaba tirado en un rincón, junto a la cama, completamente sucio. Harry examinó la matrícula personal de la escoba y, arrugando la nariz al advertir un poco de polvo sobre el número dos, la frotó con la túnica dejándola limpia de nuevo. Luego, con evidente orgullo, colocó la escoba apoyada contra la pared y recogió el bote de cera metiéndolo en su caja para después recoger el paño sucio y lanzarlo dentro del baúl. Ya estaba. Había terminado. Lanzando un suspiro, volvió a coger la escoba y se la colocó  bajo el brazo. Era hora de ir al campo de quidditch. Salió de la oscura habitación casi con resignación. ¿Como podía explicarse? En ese momento no le apetecía nada entrenar. Quizá fuera por la presión del final de las Navidades, los deberes, la certeza absoluta de que al terminar las vacaciones empezaría lo duro…en todos los sentidos. O también fuera la sensación de que en ese momento no tendría que estar jugando, sino pensando en lo que vendría después, quizá actuando ya, haciendo algo, lo que fuera. Lo que fuera menos jugar. Antes, se dijo con amargura, no estaría comiéndose el tarro. Simplemente bajaría al campo de quidditch y se divertiría gozando de la presencia de sus compañeros de equipo, o incluso de Ron y Hermione, que tantas veces bajaban a observarlo. Se ve que se hacía mayor. Responsable. Estúpidamente responsable. ¿Existía, acaso,  forma más estúpida de amargarse la vida? Porque esa responsabilidad no le dejaba ni siquiera divertirse con lo que probablemente era lo único capaz de acallar sus preocupaciones. Qué paradoja. No podía sentirse bien jugando al quidditch, precisamente porque era lo único capaz de hacer que se sintiera bien en aquellos momentos. Debía ser la conciencia. Su conciencia se hacía más grande y fuerte conforme crecía, al contrario que la de muchas otras personas. Y si no, que miraran a Andrew. ¿Acaso podía tener conciencia un hombre como él?. Si la tenía, debía de ser tremendamente desgraciado y, sinceramente, no lo aparentaba.

—Bueno, sí que estoy fino hoy —se dijo el chico en voz alta mientras cruzaba el cuadro—. Si sigo así acabarán dándome un premio de filosofía.

La idea lo hizo sonreír. Bien pensado, un premio no le vendría nada mal en aquellos momentos deprimentes. La calma tras la tempestad del animado día de Navidad ¿o quizá antes de la tempestad? Bien mirado, ambas cosas eran correctas. Casi como sonámbulo, descendió al vestíbulo y cruzó la puerta de entrada para dirigirse al campo. Esperaba no haberse entretenido demasiado limpiando la escoba, Angelina estaba de los nervios últimamente. Lo del partido contra Slytherin no era cosa de broma, podían jugarse la copa de quidditch de aquel año. Y sólo quedaban cuatro días. Cuatro días para acabar con el partido y casi simultáneamente con las vacaciones. Entonces empezaría la ¿podía llamarse guerra?. Bueno, era una pelea de malos con ideales idiotas que iban a cargarse el mundo contra buenos que tenían la obligación de impedirlo ya fuera por ellos mismos como por todos los demás. De todas formas era una idea nada más. Aún no conocía las intenciones de Dumbledore. 

Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando llegó al campo de quidditch. Todavía no habían emprendido el vuelo y Angelina parecía estar dando instrucciones sobre la táctica de entrenamiento. Harry se arrebujó en su capa mientras se acercaba arrastrando los pies sobre la nieve. Al verlo llegar, Angelina pareció algo molesta.

—Por fin apareces —dijo—. Hace diez minutos que hemos empezado. Venga, Harry, que el partido es dentro de nada y tú juegas un rol demasiado importante como para ir por la vida así de tranquilo.

—Lo siento —se excusó Harry—. Tenía que arreglar la escoba un poco.

Fred le dio un codazo a Harry cuando Angelina se dio la vuelta y le susurró al oído:

—Tú, ni caso. Ya sabes lo que opinaba Angelina de las exageraciones de Wood cuando no era capitana. Lo que pasa es que se juega el tipo en este partido. Como es su primer año en ese puesto...

—El primero y el último —puntualizó Kattie.

—Bueno, venga —interrumpió Angelina—. Ya va siendo hora de subirse a la escoba. Tenemos que aprovechar esta hora de antes de la cena. ¡Todo el mundo arriba!.

Y sin esperar a que se lo repitieran, el equipo montó sobre las escobas y emprendió el vuelo. Como de costumbre, Harry se elevó más alto que los demás para tener una visión más amplia del campo y vislumbrar la snitch con mayor facilidad. Angelina soltó las pelotas desde el campo y siguió a los demás esquivando una bludger vengativa que había intentado derribarla. Por fin, empezaron el entrenamiento.

En realidad, no fue nada del otro mundo. Angelina y las demás cazadoras practicaron la táctica ofensiva que llevaban ensayando desde hacía días. Contra Slytherin, había dicho la capitana, es preciso echar mano de la ofensiva total. Harry sabía muy bien que los Slytherins no eran partidarios de jugar limpio y que tendría que tener los ojos muy abiertos cuando se enfrentara a Malfoy. Los hermanos Weasley, por su parte, estaban decididos a desquitarse en ese partido. No dejarían pasar una sola oportunidad para romperle la nariz a un oponente con las bludgers. Harry observó cómo golpeaban las pelotas. 

—Un poco más fuerte —se dijo— y las revientan. No me gustaría estar en el lugar de los Slytherins.

Se relamía de gusto sólo con pensar en un Malfoy acosado por una bludger enloquecida, pero tuvo que dejar los pensamientos sádicos para más tarde y concentrarse en el entrenamiento. Estuvo un rato practicando en la persecución de la snitch y luego ensayó algunos movimientos engañosos. No estaría nada mal que le saliera el amago de Wronsky en el partido. Podía matar de envidia a Malfoy. También practicó el vuelo en zig-zag, por si se daba el caso de tener que esquivar alguna pelota o, por qué no tratándose de Slytherins, algún puñetazo sabiamente dirigido hacia sus gafas. 

De todas formas, el entrenamiento se le pasó rápido. Y eso que en un principio no le apetecía nada subirse a la escoba aquella tarde. Angelina anunció el final del entrenamiento y los felicitó por los progresos que habían hecho. 

—No está nada mal. Pero que nada mal. Con dos entrenamientos más este partido está ganado.

El equipo estaba bastante optimista. Después de todo, eran los mejores, ¿o no?. Descendió al campo y se bajó de la escoba. Le tocaba ayudar a recoger el material. Fred y George se despidieron de él mientras se dirigían a la puerta del castillo. Harry recogió la quaffle y la metió en la caja, deseando acabar cuanto antes. Hacía mucho frío. Estaban a principios de invierno. Las nubes cubrían el cielo por completo y el único vestigio de Sol que quedaba era un fina raya roja sobre el horizonte. El jardín estaba oscuro y los colores grises, apagados. Las aguas del lago se veían negras y debían estar muy frías. Un bonito paisaje invernal, pensó Harry mientras luchaba con una bludger que no se dejaba meter en la caja. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, cerró la caja y se enjugó el sudor de la frente con una manga al punto que se levantaba. Fue entonces cuando alguien le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Harry se giró algo sobresaltado y se encontró frente a frente con Danny. Éste parecía algo cohibido.

—Hola —saludó Harry—. ¿Qué haces por aquí aún? Pensaba que ya te habías ido al castillo.

—Es que… quería pedirte un favor. Una cosa sin importancia —dijo el otro mirándose las puntas de los zapatos.

—Dime —Harry cogió la caja con las pelotas y miró a Danny, espectante.

—¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías entregarle esto a Ginny Weasley? —Danny alargó la mano y le tendió un papel doblado—. No es más que una nota, pero… bueno, tú la conoces bien, ¿se la darás?.

Harry no podía negarse. Cogió el papel que Danny le tendía preguntándose de qué conocía a Ginny y para qué querría entregarle una nota. De todas formas no formuló la pregunta en voz alta. Se despidió de Danny y se dirigió hacia los vestuarios para guardar el material y volver al castillo de una vez. Se estremeció de gusto al pensar en una cena caliente dentro del luminoso Gran Comedor.

*    *    *

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Hermione llevándose un trozo de filete a la boca—. ¿Y ella…?

—Está colada por él —Harry no podía dejar de pensar que era una suerte, después de todo—. Si llegas a ver su cara cuando recibió la nota… ni lo preguntarías.

—Entonces…¿Ginny fue con Danny al baile? —preguntó Ron más para sí mismo que para los demás—. ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijo?.

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros. La verdad era que no la habían visto ni un momento en el Gran Comedor aquella noche. Probablemente habían pasado la fiesta fuera, en el jardín.

—Yo ya lo sabía —dijo una voz—.

 Los chicos se giraron hacia la voz en cuestión y se encontraron con Ana que desmenuzaba su patata asada con el tenedor.

—La vi un par de veces con él antes del baile. Como vosotros estuvisteis haciendo no sé qué aquellos días no os enterasteis.

—Vaya —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—. Qué pareja más graciosa, ¿no os parece?. Los dos igual de tímidos…es increíble que hayan conseguido ponerse de acuerdo.

—Lo habrán hecho mediante notas. No hay más que verme a mí, haciendo de mensajero entre esos dos. Cuando me pidió que le diera la nota estaba tan rojo que pensé que se había quemado, lo menos —comentó Harry—.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijo? —protestó Ron—. A fin de cuentas, soy su hermano. Podría haberle ayudado.

—No seas ingenuo, Ron. Ginny no tiene por qué contarte todo lo que hace. Además, probablemente le daba vergüenza —apuntó Hermione blandiendo el cuchillo mientras hablaba, peligrosamente cerca de la nariz de Harry—.

Ron miró a su hermana, que estaba sentada varios asientos más allá, con sus compañeros de clase, completamente ajena a la conversación. Danny, que se hallaba cerca de ella, no paraba de lanzarle discretas miradas por encima del vaso. Bueno, Hermione podía tener razón, pero su hermana debería habérselo comentado al menos. A él siempre le había gustado ser cómplice de su hermana en todo y ejercer el papel de hermano mayor, papel, que por otra parte, sólo podía ejercer con ella, la más pequeña. Apartando los ojos de Ginny, decidió cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, Harry, no nos has contado de qué manera va a ganar Gryffindor el próximo partido. ¿Alguna táctica nueva?.

—He estado practicando el amago de Wronsky, pero aún no me sale del todo bien. 

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ofensiva total. A por todas, no queremos dar una sola oportunidad a Slytherin.

—¡Eso, eso, muy bien! —exclamó Ana—. Que se enteren esos engreídos —luego, en un tono casi de súplica añadió: si no ganáis, tendré que admitir delante de Jill y su panda que Malfoy es el mejor y hacerle los deberes de toda una semana.

—Pero, ¿estás loca? —se alarmó Hermione—. ¿Cómo has podido apostar una cosa así?

—¡Porque si ganáis (que es lo más probable) él tendrá que hacer exactamente lo mismo pero con Harry y mis deberes! Tienes que admitir que es un chollo.

Hermione no dijo nada, obviamente, tenía ideas bastante diferentes sobre lo que significa tener un chollo. Sin embargo, a Ron la cuestión le parecía muy divertida, claro que comprometía todavía más a Harry si perdían. De todas formas, se dijo, eso es imposible.

—¿Y si perdemos? ¿Cumplirás la apuesta?.

—Claro, una apuesta es una apuesta —dijo la chica.

—De todas formas —añadió Ron haciendo públicos sus pensamientos—. Eso es imposible.

*    *    *

Krysta miraba el objeto con fascinación. Con los codos apoyados en la mesa, no apartaba la mirada del mismo punto. La serpiente, con su eterna mirada amenazante, le traía a la memoria los más recónditos recuerdos, que eran, a la vez, los más amargos. La piedra, con sus destellos verdosos parecía devolverle la mirada, y la chica creía adivinar, oculto en el misterio de la joya, un pozo de maldad, de terrorífico poder que tanto podía hacer. Bueno o malo.

 La expresión deprimida de la niña no pasó inadvertida a su tío, que la miraba sin emoción aparente. 

—Puedes usarla para lo que quieras —le dijo él, despacio, midiendo cada palabra con cuidado—. Tienes ese don. Aprovéchalo.

La chica se apartó de la mesa, sobre la que reposaba la piedra, casi con miedo.

—No quiero usarla para nada. Nunca más —dijo—. Es demasiado para mí. Me da miedo.

Andrew entrecerró los ojos sin apartarlos ni un segundo de su sobrina. Meditando.

—Es natural —respondió, apaciguador—. Pero piensa que tú puedes controlarla. Ella no tiene por qué dominarte. Mientras la tengas, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—No —dijo Krysta mirando con respeto el objeto—. Creo que tiene algo oculto. Algo…maligno. No, no quiero usarla para nada. Repito que es demasiado para mí.

Andrew se levantó con parsimonia y se acercó a la ventana de su despacho con expresión meditabunda. Miró hacia afuera reflexionando. Sabía que ella no tenía ningún motivo para querer usar la piedra de nuevo y todos los motivos del mundo para odiarla. Pero era la única capaz de usarla bien. La única capaz de enseñarle. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Tenía que convencerla. Removiendo la herida incluso, si era necesario. Sonrió.

—Krysta, quería pedirte un favor. Quería que me enseñaras a usar esa piedra. Tú…tienes un don maravilloso —el hombre se dio la vuelta con expresión amable, medio de admiración—. ¿Sabes que ni siquiera Salazar Slytherin fue capaz de dominar el poder de la joya que creó? ¿Sabes que eres, probablemente, la única en el mundo capaz de hacerlo?.

Krysta miró al suelo embarazada. No sabía para qué quería su tío aprender a usar ese trasto horrible.

—Pero, tío…¿para qué? Yo no necesito para nada ese don. No lo quiero. ¿De qué me sirve? ¿De qué te sirve a tí?.

Andrew se sonrió de nuevo. ¿De qué le servía a él? La niña era tan inocente… de todas formas, sabía que a ella le podía servir para algo. Sí, la herida…

—Krysta —empezó Andrew con cierto tonillo nostálgico y cariñoso— llevo cinco años implorando poder viajar en el tiempo, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, que nunca dejaría de ser más que un sueño. Cuando Harry me mostró aquella piedra, hace apenas dos semanas, no podía creer en lo que veía. Mi sueño se hacía realidad de la forma más inesperada. Pero no era capaz de controlar la piedra a mi antojo, lo que me desanimó. Entonces, por una feliz casualidad, llegamos al futuro y te encontré. Tú me mostraste lo que eras capaz de hacer. Y entonces me sentí feliz. ¿Y sabes por qué? Por que me dije: ella no murió tras el fatídico accidente. Ahora tengo una aliada. Ella me ayudará a regresar al pasado y evitarlo. Evitar la muerte de mi hermano.

Krysta alzó la cabeza como herida por un rayo. Se había puesto pálida. Miraba a su tío sintiéndose como en otra dimensión. Mareada, dolida y, a la vez, llena de esperanza.

—¿Se puede…se puede hacer eso? —susurró más que dijo la niña, con un hilillo de voz.

—Se puede si es por una buena causa. ¿No habías pensado en ello?. Los dos juntos podemos volver y solucionarlo. Tú, con tu don, yo, con mi inteligencia. Podríamos lograr que aquella horrible tarde nunca llegara a existir.

Krysta meditó las palabras de su tío. De pronto, sentía que la esperanza la colmaba por dentro. Pero no era momento para hacerse ilusiones. Las palabras de su tío le sonaban un poco a cuento de hadas. Todavía.

—Eso...eso suena muy bien —dijo la chica todavía algo recelosa e incrédula—. ¿Seríamos capaces de... de hacer algo así?.

—Te lo garantizo —respondió el otro devolviendo una de sus mejores sonrisas, capaces de atrapar incluso al más desconfiado—. Cuando toda esta horrible historia de el Señor Tenebroso termine, los haremos. Tú me enseñarás a usarla y los dos juntos viajaremos al pasado. Y los dos, veremos cumplido nuestro sueño, que, a fin de cuentas, es el mismo.

 Sí, el mismo sueño. La niña se imaginó hablando con sus padres, estaban ahí, los tres juntos, como si nada hubiera pasado. La historia cambiada para siempre. Entonces, decidió confiar. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ésa era su última esperanza. Con la sonrisa en la cara, Krysta se acercó a su tío y le dio un abrazo. Un abrazo lleno de ilusión, de felicidad. Luego, se separó de él y cogiendo la piedra dijo:

—¡Decidido! Cuando todo esto acabe... —la chica adquirió una expresión soñadora— voy a devolverle la piedra a Harry. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale tío?.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza y la vio salir de la estancia. Luego, se sentó en la silla y se recostó contra el respaldo, sonriendo todavía.

—Cuando todo esto acabe… —rió entre dientes—. Cuando todo esto acabe, la magia estará en mis manos. Yo no cometeré los mismos errores que ese idiota de Voldemort. 

Luego, alzó la vista, mirando hacia un cielo que se apartaba de su vista cubierto por el techo, con una súbita sonrisa de profunda melancolía. 

—Perdóname, William. Tienes una hija muy ingenua.

*    *    *

Las gradas estaban llenas a rebosar. Un griterío de gente colmaba el estadio de quidditch del colegio. Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin, como de costumbre, se gritaban toda clase de insultos de un lado  a otro del campo sin hacer demasiado caso a los profesores, que por otra parte, no tenían ningunas ganas de meterse en medio del barullo reinante. Los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw no prestaban demasiada atención a la discusión y pasaban el rato de espera charlando con sus amigos y haciendo lo posible por calentarse en aquel estadio cubierto de nieve. Todo el colegio estaba allí. Rara vez faltaba alguien a un partido de quidditch y menos, a uno tan decisivo como aquel.

Ron se cubría la cara con la mano, a modo de visera, mientras observaba el campo vacío y se arrebujaba dentro de su capa para combatir el frío. Hermione, Krysta, Ana, Ginny y Neville estaban sentados con él. Ana parecía muy excitada. Tan sólo de imaginarse a Jill haciendo sus deberes de toda una semana se le hacía la boca agua. Porque ganarían, de eso estaba segura, aunque por el momento, se contentaba con poner verde a Malfoy. Krysta, por su parte, nunca había visto un partido de quidditch escolar ni a Harry montando sobre su escoba. Decían que era muy bueno, pero claro, cualquier Slytherin le iba a decir todo lo contrario, así que prefería juzgar por si misma. Al lado de Krysta, Neville comentaba con Hermione las últimas dudas que le habían surgido en pociones, haciendo caso omiso del campo y de todo lo demás. Parecía tremendamente sofocado de pensar tan solo en que se acababan las vacaciones y él no había terminado aún los deberes que le había puesto el profesor Snape.

—¡Lo hace adrede! —exclamaba medio indignado medio desesperado—. ¡Si es que es demasiado para mí! Y como sabe que soy muy torpe, me lo pone más difícil que a nadie.

—Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes. Después del partido lo solucionamos, ¿vale?. Olvídate ahora de eso —trataba de calmarlo Hermione—.

Neville asintió con pinta de estar congestionado y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia las gradas de los profesores dónde Snape observaba el campo con una mueca desagradable. En ese momento, una voz fría y desafiante interrumpió la perorata que Ana estaba soltando sobre los defectos de Malfoy y las virtudes de Harry.

—Espero que seas mejor en transformaciones que en hacer apuestas, niñata.

Ana se dio la vuelta para mirar al dueño de la voz, que desde luego, era Jill.

—¿Por qué lo dices, imbécil? —respondió Ana mirando al niño con cara de vinagre.

—Porque no quisiera encontrarme con una mala nota después de que tú hagas mis deberes. Tengo buena reputación en esa clase —replicó Jill con sorna—.

—Pues nadie lo diría. Espero que ya hayas aprendido a transformar piedras en rata como Dios manda —observó Ana haciendo alusión al enfrentamiento que habían tenido a principios de curso—.

—Descuida, es algo que ya domino bastante bien... al contrario que tu novio Potter con el quidditch.

Ana se puso de pie al instante y se plantó delante de Jill con cara de monstruo devorador de niños bocazas.

—Después de este partido, Jill, tendrás que cerrar ese maldito buzón que tienes por boca y tragarte tus palabras. Malfoy es un negado para el quidditch, y no tendrás que esperar mucho para comprobarlo.

Diciendo esto, retomó su asiento junto a Ginny y se puso a hablar con ella sin prestar la más mínima atención al irritado Jill, que se marchó de allí para sentarse de nuevo con su amigo Izzy.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que la voz de Lee Jordan se hizo oír por encima del ruido del campo anunciando a los dos equipos.

—¡Muy bueno, Lee! —gritaron los gemelos Weasley saludando a su amigo desde la puerta abierta de los vestuarios.

Devolviendo el saludo, Lee anunció la salida al campo del equipo Slytherin, que fue calurosamente acogido por su casa y bastante más fríamente por parte de las demás. Luego, de forma mucho más teatral y pomposa, anunció la salida del equipo Gryffindor.

Mientras la gente se ponía a gritar y silbar, Ron se fijó en su hermana pequeña, que no apartaba la mirada, anhelante, del campo, y que se puso a aplaudir mucho más fuerte cuando Danny hizo acto de presencia. Sus dos ídolos estaban allí, en el mismo equipo. Uno, de toda la vida, el otro, recién adquirido. Era lógico pensar que la niña estaba encantada en aquellos momentos.

" Completamente colada" —pensó Ron con una sonrisa—. "Espero que Danny no reciba una postal como la de Harry en segundo".

Los jugadores bajaron al campo y apoyaron los pies en la hierba sentados a horcajadas sobre las escobas. Inmediatamente, los capitanes de ambos equipos se dirigieron al centro del campo, dónde les estaba esperando el árbitro (¡¡¡¿¿¿Andrew???!!! —se decía Harry en esos momentos—. Genial, no podían encontrar un árbitro más honrado, justo y amante del juego limpio. ¿Dónde se había metido la señora Hooch?.) para que se dieran las manos. Ambos lo hicieron, apretando las manos un poco más de lo que convenía y torciendo la sonrisa bastante más de lo habitual. 

A un toque del silbato, los dos equipos se elevaron dando una fuerte patada en la nieve. Harry vio como Andrew también se elevaba y, sin apartar la mirada del campo por si se le lanzaba encima alguna bludger desaprensiva o lograba distinguir la snitch (no, no se pone bizco, es habilidad de jugador), pasó volando por el lugar donde Andrew montaba guardia. Al ver acercarse a Harry le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —le espetó Harry olvidándose por un momento del partido (cosa impensable en él).

—¿No te alegras de verme, Harry? La señora Hooch estaba indispuesta, ha pedido un sustituto y, ¿sabes?, resulta que no me defiendo del todo mal con la escoba.

—Como se te ocurra hacer algo desagradable... —empezó Harry procurando que su voz sonara lo más amenazante posible—.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber qué me harías, pero no soy de los que actúan con público. De todas formas, yo de ti me olvidaría de mis prejuicios contra el árbitro y saldría detrás del señor Malfoy. Parece que no es tan torpe como buscador de lo que se cree.

Harry se dio la vuelta sobresaltado y pudo distinguir una mancha con túnica verde y pelo rubio que salía zumbada volando detrás de un puntito dorado. Con el corazón en un puño y el griterío de las masas resonándole en el oído, salió detrás de Malfoy pegando su cuerpo al mango de la escoba y acelerando todo lo posible. ¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy hubiera vislumbrado la snitch tan pronto? Si la cogía cualquiera de los dos, sería un nuevo récord de velocidad en cuestión de búsqueda. Por suerte, no tardó en dar alcance a su archienemigo (para algo tenía una Saeta de Fuego) y colocarse a su lado, codo contra codo.

—¡Qué, Potter! ¿Ya de vuelta? ¿Has dejado el soborno al árbitro para más tarde?—exclamó el buscador Slytherin—.

—¡Púdrete, Malfoy! —respondió Harry sin apartar la mirada de la snitch—.

—Aunque no creo que necesites esa clase de cosas. Tu querido amiguito Darkwoolf seguro que te hará un favor y ayudará a tu equipo. Lo necesitáis, dais verdadera pena —continuó el otro, que parecía más inclinado a insultar a Harry que a cazar la snitch.

—Te puedo asegurar, Malfoy, que Andrew Darkwoolf no es mi "querido amiguito" —respondió Harry con una media sonrisa—.

Malfoy no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque en ese momento, una bludger desviada por George pasó entre los dos como una exhalación, haciendo que estuvieran a punto de perder el equilibrio y causando la desaparición de la snitch. Harry se separó inmediatamente de Malfoy al advertir la ausencia de la pequeña pelota y se elevó para intentar divisarla de nuevo. La voz de Lee Jordan inundaba todo el estadio.

—¡Qué lástima! La snitch ha desaparecido de nuevo entre los jugadores. Los dos buscadores se separan para buscarla otra vez mientras Alicia se interna en terreno Slythrin con la quaffle. Montague le sale al paso y…uyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! Slytherin se hace con la pelota! Montague pasa a Warrington…¡bonito lanzamiento, Fred! Warrington pierde la quaffle por culpa de la bludger enviada por Weasley, Kattie la intercepta y regresa al centro donde pasa a Angelina... ¡Cuidado, por detrás! Demasiado tarde, Edelwyn se hace con la quaffle. Slytherin regresa al ataque. Bonito vuelo rasante de Edelwyn, Alicia se acerca peligrosamente por la banda derecha y…¡ZAS! Una bludger enviada por Derrick la obliga a apartarse. Edelwyn sigue acercándose, el portero Gryffindor le sale al paso, trata de interceptarlo, Edenwyn lanza y …¡goooooooooooooooooool!. ¡Diez a cero a favor de Slytherin!.

Las gradas Slytherin comenzaron a aplaudir con énfasis mientras Harry seguía buscando la snitch. De pronto, notó que alguien le golpeaba en el brazo, haciendo que estuviera a punto de caer. Warrington, el nuevo capitán Slytherin había pasado como una exhalación junto a él y le había empujado expresamente, sin duda. Harry le dedicó una mirada envenenada y se alejó de allí. Los Slytherin no dejarían pasar una sola oportunidad de hacer que los Gryffindor se quedaran sin buscador. 

—¡Se reanuda el juego! —anunció Lee—. Barton pasa a Johnson, que se interna de nuevo en el campo seguida muy de cerca por Montague. Parece que Angelina le gana terreno...¡Eh, agáchate, una bludger!.

Tal como anunció Lee Jordan, una bludger lanzada por Bole, un golpeador Slytherin, pasó rasgando el aire junto a Montague y golpeó a Angelina en la espalda haciendo que perdiera la quaffle. La capitana se quedó aturdida durante varios segundos y después salió detrás de Montague, que se había hecho con la pelota.

—¡Ahí vuelve Angelina! —continuó Jordan—. Parece furiosa, esta vez te vas a enterar, Montague. Precioso luping por parte del cazador Slytherin, pero no ha sido suficiente. Angelina logra hacerse con la quaffle tras realizar un logrado movimiento de engaño que ha dejado a Montague con dos palmos de narices…

Jordan se aclaró la garganta tras advertir la mirada ceñuda que le dirigía la profesora McGonagall. Luego continuó.

—Angelina pasa a Kattie, de Kattie para Alicia, Warrington se acerca peligrosamente, Alicia centra de nuevo hacia Kattie...¡Así se hace George! Gracias al golpeador Gryffindor, Kattie se salva de perder la quaffle y la nariz. Prosigue su avance. Edelwyn le sale al paso, ¡eso sí que es un quiebro, sí señor! Kattie todavía en posesión de la quaffle. Pasa a Angelina, Angelina para Alicia y…¡EH! ¡ESO HA SIDO JUEGO SUCIO!.

Harry vio como Edelwyn, el nuevo jugador Slytherin se acercaba a Alicia y le propinaba un soberano empujón dándole con el codo en el costado. Alicia se sujetaba la parte magullada con cara de dolor. Harry miró a Andrew, que pitó falta y penalti a favor de Gryffindor.

—Menos mal que no le ha dado por fastidiar en el partido —pensó Harry—. Sólo faltaría que se comportara igual que Snape haciendo de árbitro.

Angelina fue la encargada de lanzar el penalti, que se metió de lleno asegurando el empate. El partido siguió su curso. Pasaron cerca de quince minutos, y Harry seguía sin ver la snitch. El contador estaba cincuenta a treinta a favor de Gryffindor. Era un buen momento para coger la snitch, pero esta no aparecía. Se fijó en Malfoy, que volaba unos metros por encima de su cabeza, aparentemente tranquilo. Parecía estar al acecho por si Harry decidía moverse. Harry advirtió que no paraba de lanzarle miradas de soslayo con expresión atenta. ¿Y si probara…? Sin duda, aquella era una ocasión única, y le daría como poco, tiempo para buscar la snitch con tranquilidad. Sí, ¿por qué no? Venga, tenía que arriesgarse.

pegando el cuerpo a la escoba lo más que pudo, Harry se inclinó hacia el suelo y salió zumbado en dirección a un punto varios metros más abajo. Malfoy advirtió de inmediato los movimientos de Harry y no tardó en seguirlo tan rápidamente como pudo. El público empezó a gritar excitado en cuanto los dos buscadores iniciaron el movimiento. Harry llevaba un poco de ventaja a Malfoy, y el suelo se acercaba peligrosamente. Unos pocos metros más y ambos se estrellarían. Era el momento. Con una hábil pirueta, Harry trató de frenar la velocidad de su escoba, que estaba muy cerca de transformarse en astillas. Finalmente logró frenarla cuando sólo quedaban unos centímetros para tocar la hierba. Por su parte, Malfoy no tuvo tanta suerte. El repentino frenazo de Harry le cogió por sorpresa. Trató de imitarlo pero demasiado tarde. El buscador Slytherin se estrelló contra el suelo. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, Harry se elevó nuevamente acompañado por los clamores de la asombrada multitud.

—¡Increíble! ¡Ha sido increíble! —exclamaba lee Jordan—. ¡El amago de Wronsky! ¡El pequeño buscador Gryffindor ha conseguido realizar el amago de Wronsky! ¡HURRA POR POTTER!.

Desde las gradas, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Krysta y Ana exclamaban su nombre con vehemencia. La profesora McGonagall aplaudía excitada y los demás Gryffindors habían estallado en hurras y vítores. Pocas veces se había visto el amago de Wronsky en un partido escolar. Harry vio como Malfoy se ponía en pie con dificultad y se sacudía la nieve de la túnica. Estaba, como cabe esperar, tremendamente malhumorado. Haciendo caso omiso de la enfermera Pomfrey que se acercaba hacia él con el botiquín, volvió a montar en la escoba y emprendió el vuelo con la cara encendida.

—¡Cubridme a ése condenado buscador! —exclamó Warrington señalando a Harry con furia—.

Montague, el cazador Slytherin, no tardó en colocarse junto a Harry dispuesto a cumplir el mandato de su capitán.

—Ya basta de jueguecitos, Potter —dijo con evidente impaciencia—. No te vamos a dar más oportunidades de lucirte.

—Como quieras —respondió Harry—. Trata de seguirme, entonces.

Y tras decir esto, se lanzó como una flecha a través del campo. Montague reaccionó lo bastante rápido como para seguirlo de cerca. Harry se elevó y bajó en picado después haciendo un vuelo rasante. Consiguió esquivar un bludger enviada por Derrick de pura potra, con la esperanza de que le diera a Montague en todas las narices, pero el otro fue lo bastante rápido como para esquivarla. No era tan torpe como Harry había creído, pero él llevaba una saeta de fuego y era mucho más ligero por constitución. Tenía que ganar terreno a Montague tarde o temprano. Tras unas cuantas piruetas y loopings, logró dejar a Montague bastante atrasado, sin embargo, no pudo celebrarlo durante mucho tiempo, porque justo en ese momento, distinguió una mancha verde que se lanzaba como una exhalación a través del campo. Era Malfoy. Había visto la snitch, no era ningún amago, y por culpa de Montague le llevaba mucha ventaja.

Aún no estaba todo perdido. Harry era muy bueno como buscador y su escoba era la más rápida del mercado. Sin esperar un segundo, salió detrás de Malfoy acelerando todo lo que la escoba daba de sí. A punto estuvo de llevarse por delante a la pobre Kattie, pero no se paró a pedir perdón. Si Malfoy lograba coger la snitch perderían el partido inevitablemente y puede que también la copa de quidditch. Notó como una bludger pasaba junto a su cabeza rozándole la mejilla y dio gracias al cielo porque Bole no tuviera muy buena puntería. Malditos Slytherins... no lo pararían con sus trucos sucios. Malfoy todavía le sacaba algo de ventaja, pero no lograba cazar la escurridiza snitch. Con un último acelerón, Harry logró colocarse al lado de  su adversario que tan sólo le sacaba unos centímetros de ventaja. Malfoy le dedicó una mirada rápida y después, al tiempo que giraba la vista hacia la snitch, viró hacia un lado y propinó a Harry un buen empujón que lo retrasó varios centímetros. Furioso, Harry se inclinó cuanto pudo mirando hacia la snitch, que bajaba cada vez más acercándose al campo cubierto de nieve. Logró alcanzar de nuevo a Malfoy cuando éste ya alargaba el brazo para coger la pelota, pero con un rápido movimiento, Harry logró cruzarse delante de él y hacer que la perdiera de nuevo. Ahora era Harry el que estaba adelantado. La snitch les había sacado ventaja de nuevo volando a gran velocidad en dirección al suelo. 

Mientras volaba, Harry era completamente ajeno al griterío que se había formado en el campo debido a la encarnizada lucha entre los dos jugadores. Lee Jordan había dejado de comentar el partido y se dedicaba a describir cada uno de los movimientos de los buscadores, que eran seguidos con atención incluso por los demás jugadores. Ron y los demás amigos de Harry aguantaban la respiración. Ana estaba paralizada de puro nerviosismo y excitación.

—"Venga, Harry —pensaba—." "Tienes que cogerla, venga que ya es tuya, ¡venga!.

Harry había ido ganando terreno a la snitch. Malfoy seguía un poco atrasado y se esforzaba en vano por dar alcance a Harry y su velocísima escoba. La snitch seguía acercándose al suelo, y Harry detrás de ella, en un vuelo que parecía eterno. Pero la pelota estaba cada vez más cerca de la mano extendida de Harry. Unos centímetros más... sólo unos pocos centímetros más...Harry aceleró todavía más y sonrió de triunfo cuando sus dedos sintieron el frío contacto de la pelota. Ya iba a cerrar el puño en torno a ella, cuando sintió una tremenda sacudida que le invadía todo el cuerpo. Apenas comprendía lo que pasaba, cuando sintió que su escoba se paraba en seco detenida por algo contra lo que había chocado. Se vio saliendo disparado del mango y rodando por la gélida nieve que cubría el campo. Había calculado mal. Se había estrellado contra el suelo. Demasiada velocidad.

Harry se incorporó al cabo de unos segundos de aturdimiento y separó la cara de la nieve en la cual se había enterrado. Se apartó el hielo hiriente de las mejillas y los cristales de las gafas mientras se daba la vuelta para sentarse en el suelo. Miró su escoba, cubierta de nieve en el suelo y refunfuñando por su mala suerte intentó levantarse para recogerla. Pero en ese mismo instante, se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba. Sintió como si le hubieran arrancado los pulmones. Porque allí, apenas unos metros por encima de su cabeza, la snitch le devolvía brillantes destellos reflejando la luz del Sol desde el apretado puño de Malfoy. El estadio, (o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo Harry) pareció sumirse en un pesado silencio de expectación y sorpresa. Un silencio que se aplastó contra el asombrado Harry incapaz por completo de moverse. Ajeno a cuanto le rodeaba, sólo era capaz de fijar su atención en una imagen, que era lo único para lo que vivía en aquel momento. Draco Malfoy sosteniendo la snitch en su puño alzado y sonriendo triunfante. Pasó un segundo, dos, tres... y se oyó una explosión de vítores que inundaban las gradas de Slytherin. Los jugadores del equipo Slytherin se acercaron a Malfoy y empezaron a alabarle y gritar su nombre con entusiasmo mientras, desde las gradas, algunos Slytherins abucheaban y lanzaban burlas a Harry. Lee Jordan se había quedado sin habla. Apenas se oyó su voz cuando consiguió articular:

—Dr...Draco Malfoy ha cogido la snitch. El resultado es...cin-ciento noventa a ochenta a favor de Slytherin. El equipo Slytherin es el ganador.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, krysta y Neville no podían dar crédito a lo que veían. Ni ellos, ni cualquier Gryffindor. Ana estaba que se subía por las paredes. ¡Aquello no podía ser! ¡Harry era el mejor! ¡Siempre lo había sido! A punto estaba de salir corriendo para preguntarle a Harry qué le había pasado cuando alguien la cogió del brazo y la detuvo. La niña se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con el sonriente rostro de Jill.

—Bueno, bueno... —dijo éste—. Tenías razón en lo de que había un negado entre los dos buscadores, sólo que no acertaste quién. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal llevas lo de hacer redacciones? El profesor Binns nos pidió una sobre la Revuelta de los Duendes para vacaciones y me he quedado estancado. Por suerte, tú te encargarás de terminarla, ¿no?.

—¡Ni de coña! ¿Para mañana? ¡Tú estás loco! —exclamó Ana con cabreo—.

—Eres muy mala perdedora. Tan cría que ni siquiera eres capaz de cumplir una apuesta. ¿Y tú eres una Gryffindor, la casa de la valentía? ¡Te deben de haber elegido a dedo!.

Ana se puso colorada y chilló con furia:

—¡Muy bien, tendrás tu puñetera redacción! —y se dio la vuelta para largarse de allí a todo correr—.

Por su parte, Harry todavía no se podía creer lo que había pasado. Casi había cogido la snitch. Un solo segundo habría bastado, sólo un miserable segundo y el partido habría sido suyo. Maldita sea. Todo por un fallo de cálculo. Demasiada velocidad... había ganado mucha ventaja a Malfoy gracias a la imponente velocidad de su escoba, pero a la vez, eso lo había perdido. No se había dado cuenta de que el suelo se acercaba, y entonces... al ver que chocaba, Malfoy había reducido la velocidad y se había echo con la snitch. Sin duda, su escoba era más lenta y menos precisa, pero a la vez era más fácil calcular distancias con ella en carrera rápida. Y su antagonista había cogido la snitch. Había perdido contra Draco Malfoy.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó—.

E incapaz de contener su furia, lanzó la Saeta de Fuego contra la fría nieve ante las miradas atónitas y entristecidas de sus compañeros de equipo.

************************************************************************************

_Una vez más, las contestaciones se van a la P**a mierda por culpa de mi P**a cabeza y la nueva remodelación. Para más información, leer la explicación del capi 6. (Cuántas veces más os voy a aburrir con esto?)_


	18. El leon y la serpiente

_Buenooooooooooooop__, aquí estoy otra vez!!!.  jejejejejejejeje, últimamente estoy en racha inspiracional (usease, que estoy inspirada, vaya) así que no os extrañéis si escribo a velocidad supersónica. Por cierto, que a partir de aquí, no sé si en este capi todavía, empiezan a salir los malos propiamente dichos(más malos de los que ya había) jejejejejeje. Ah, y respecto al título, es que acabo de leer la tabla de Flandes (fantástico libro, a propósito) y estoy ajedrezera. Nada más, pues, os dejo para que leáis tranquilos ^^._

**18. Las blancas mueven primero**

Harry miraba el techo de su habitación con expresión ausente. Sus compañeros de habitación lo miraban preocupados. No había tenido un buen día. Los Slytherins se habían puesto insoportables con lo de la derrota del día anterior y Malfoy había conseguido ponerse más desagradable que nunca. Además estaba Snape. La clase de pociones de antes de la cena había sido horrible. Entre Malfoy y Snape habían conseguido amargarle la tarde secundados por los demás Slytherins que disfrutaban riendo todas las gracias. La derrota más aparatosa de su vida y, encima, tenían que recordárselo a cada momento. ¡Si es que había sido un fallo de lo más idiota! Y contra Draco... la segunda derrota que sufría. Contra Draco.

—Venga, Harry, anímate —decía Ron—. Todavía sigues siendo el mejor buscador.

—Permíteme dudarlo —respondió Harry ásperamente—.

—¿Pero qué dices? —exclamó Dean—. ¡Si realizaste el amago de Wronsky perfectamente! Seguro que eres el primer jugador de tu edad que lo consigue.

—Es verdad —apoyó Seamus—.

Harry se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, donde estaba tumbado, mirando hacia Dean con fiereza.

—¿Y de qué me sirvió, eh? ¿Puedes explicármelo? Montague tenía razón. ¡Lo único que hice fue lucirme! 

Sorprendido, Dean alzó las palmas de las manos en un claro gesto de paz al tiempo que retrocedía un paso.

—Bueno, bueno, no hay por qué ponerse así —dijo —.

Harry suspiró.

—Tienes razón, perdona. No estoy de buen humor, ya se me pasará —respondió serenándose de pronto y dejándose caer de nuevo pesadamente sobre la cama—.

—Oye, Harry, ¿quieres una rana de chocolate? Tengo aquí una que me sobró de Hogsmeade —ofreció Neville metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo y sacando el dulce—.

—Bueno... vale, necesito endulzarme un poco la noche —respondió el chico extendiendo el brazo para coger la rana que le tendía Neville—.

—¿No te quedan más, Neville? —preguntó Seamus mirando la rana de chocolate como si hubiera pasado el último mes en el desierto—.

Neville negó con la cabeza. Ron, por su parte, decidió bajar a la sala común para ver si encontraba a Hermione o a algún otro. Se despidió de Harry, que no tenía ganas de acompañarle, y de los demás chicos y bajó las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la cómoda y caliente sala común. Al verlo llegar, Hermione le hizo una seña desde un sillón situado en un rincón de la sala para que se acercara. Junto a ella, estaban Ana y Ginny.

—¿Cómo está Harry? —preguntó Hermione que parecía preocupada—.

—Malhumorado, como es natural, pero no creo que le dure mucho. ¿Y a ésta qué le pasa? —añadió luego, señalando a Ana que tenía cara de zombi nocturno—.

—Está muerta de sueño. Pasó la noche de ayer escribiendo una redacción para Jill sobre la Revuelta de los Duendes y no pegó ojo. Y a pesar de todo sigue queriendo llevar la apuesta hasta el final —al decir esto último, Hermione chasqueó la lengua dando a entender su disconformidad con el asunto—.

La verdad era que Ana tampoco había tenido un buen día. Por la mañana le había tocado admitir delante de Jill que Malfoy era mejor que Harry, nada más entregarle la maldita redacción. Después de esta humillación, se había quedado dormida en clase de encantamientos y el profesor Flitwick le había quitado 10 puntos. Para colmo, no dejó de recibir paquetes de Jill entregándole los deberes que debía realizar para el día siguiente. A estas alturas, la chica estaba medio desquiciada, pero debía seguir adelante con la apuesta. No podía permitir que nadie pusiera en duda su alma de Gryffindor. Aunque tuviera que volverse loca por el estrés. Ginny advirtió la mala cara de la niña y preguntó:

—Oye, Ana, ¿estás bien?.

Ana la miró como si no entendiera y después contestó con un murmullo apenas audible y mirando hacia el vacío:

—Para elaborar una poción matamiedos debemos echar tres gramos de acónito en un caldero de agua hirviendo y después agregar una piedra bezoar a la mezcla con...

Ron miró a Hermione sin comprender una sola palabra.

—La lección de pociones —aclaró Hermione—. Una redacción de metro y medio para mañana. Acaba de terminarla.

Eso respondió a la pregunta de Ginny. Evidentemente, Ana no estaba bien. Y solo era el primer día.

*     *      *

Los días siguientes no fueron fáciles para Harry. Habían vuelto las clases y el trabajo era mucho más duro. Además, todavía no se les habían quitado las ganas de bromear a los Slytherins. Harry tuvo que aguantar sus burlas durante casi una semana entera. Por suerte, consiguió recuperarse bastante bien del shock que le había producido la derrota y prestar atención a otros asuntos más importantes. Como por ejemplo La Piedra del Tiempo. Después de casi una semana desde Navidades todavía no tenían noticias de las intenciones de Dumbledore. A Harry la espera se le hacía interminable. De todas formas procuró volcarse en las clases y olvidarse del asunto por un tiempo.

A Ana, sin embargo, le iba mucho peor. A penas daba abasto con sus propios deberes y encima tenía los adicionales de Jill. Lo bueno era que muchas veces los deberes del niño eran exactamente los mismos que los suyos, por lo que le resultaba más fácil hacerlos. Lo malo era que tenía que poner mucho cuidado en no hacerlos demasiado parecidos porque podrían sospechar. Durante aquella semana, vivió únicamente para los libros, los apuntes y las anotaciones. Para eso y para aguantar los comentarios sarcásticos de Jill. En varios días fue imposible comunicarse con ella. Bastaba que le preguntaran cualquier cosa para que empezara a recitar algún párrafo del libro de encantamientos o de historia de la magia, o del que fuera, completamente ausente y fuera de sí. Aquello de la apuesta empezaba a ser cargante.

Por suerte, el tiempo pasa, y una semana, por larga que nos pueda parecer, tiene que acabar algún día. Cuando llegó el lunes siguiente y se sintió totalmente liberada, Ana fue a ver a Jill para repasarle por la cara que había conseguido llegar hasta el final a pesar de todo. Harry, Ron y Hermione, por su parte, seguían preguntándose en qué estaría pensando Dumbledore. Habían decidido que no avisarían a Krysta sobre la reunión que tenían pendiente. Ella no estaba enterada de todos los tequemanejes de su tío y no podían hablar tranquilamente con ella delante.

Pasaron varios días todavía, en los cuales Ana llevó a cabo una suculenta venganza a base de bengalas del doctor Filibuster en el caldero de Jill, antes de que los tres niños fueran avisados por el anciano director. Era domingo. Acababan de salir del Gran Comedor tras terminar la cena y se habían despedido de Krysta. Ahora caminaban hacia la sala común, pero no habían llegado ni a la mitad del trayecto, cuando se encontraron de sopetón con Andrew y ¿Snape?.

—Potter, Weasley y Granger —dijo éste último con tono autoritario —Venid—.

Algo extrañados, los chicos obedecieron y siguieron a los dos adultos sin rechistar. Nadie habló durante el camino. El silencio era agobiante, casi incómodo. Todos, incluso Snape, parecían hallarse en una gran tensión. Harry pensó por un instante que se dirigían hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, pero luego comprobó con asombro que regresaban al vestíbulo. Tardaron varios minutos en hallarse frente al Gran Comedor, pero no entraron en él, sino que se dirigieron hacia otra puerta situada a un lado de las escaleras en la cual no habían entrado nunca. Snape abrió la puerta, que era bastante pequeña y de lo más vulgar, y se encontraron en una gran sala de alto techo, desprovista de ventanas pero repleta de sillas. Había también, una vieja mesa de caoba en una esquina y un armario cerrado con llave. Por lo demás, la sala no tenía nada interesante.

Lo que realmente llamó la atención de Harry en aquel lugar, fue el encontrárselo tan lleno de gente. Dentro estaban Dumbledore, sentado en una de las sillas centrales, a su lado McGonagall y de pie junto a ella...

—¡Sirius! —exclamó Harry al ver a su padrino que le saludaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara—.

Sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Hacía tiempo que se moría de de ganas de verlo. Eso era lo último que se esperaba. Tan contento estaba del encuentro, que ni siquiera se percató de lo extraño de la situación. Por inocente que fuera, Sirius seguía pareciendo culpable a los ojos de la sociedad mágica, así pues, ¿qué hacía en Hogwarts tan tranquilo y sin ocultar su identidad?

—Pero...pero... —trataba de decir Hermione mientras entraba en la misteriosa sala—. ¿Qué...qué haces aquí? Y sin transformar...

Hermione dirigió una temerosa mirada a los presentes, dando a entender su preocupación por la dudosa inocencia de Sirius con respecto al atentado quince años atrás.

—No te preocupes, Hermione —dijo una voz a espaldas de la niña—, llevamos varias horas explicándoselo todo. Ha costado lo suyo convencerles, pero ya ves...

Hermione se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y se quedó catatónica al ver quién había hablado. Un hombre delgado y extremadamente pálido, con el pelo castaño veteado de gris, le devolvía una amable mirada.

—¡Profesor Lupin! —exclamó—.

En efecto, era Remus Lupin, el antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras de tercer curso. Todavía tenía aspecto enfermizo y las ojeras se le marcaban profundamente bajo los ojos, pero se había librado de su vieja y remendada túnica.

Lupin se rió al advertir la reacción de la chica.

—Por favor, Hermione, ya no soy tu profesor. Llámame Remus con total tranquilidad.

—Sí, claro...Remus. Cuanto tiempo... Me alegro de verte —respondió ella con algo de torpeza—.

—Yo también —dijo Ron—.

—Y yo —se sumó Harry—. ¿Pero como es esto? ¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos?.

Dumbledore se encargó de responder a la pregunta de Harry.

—Es necesario que nos juntemos muchos, Harry. Y no están aquí todos los implicados. De momento se lo he explicado todo a ellos dos, a Minerva y a Severus. Por ello he pensado que sería una buena idea utilizar la sala de reuniones. Estaremos más cómodos que en mi despacho —Dumbledore hizo una breve pausa para mirar a los presentes y prosiguió—.El problema es grave. Debemos actuar con rapidez pero asegurándonos el no cometer ningún error. He estado pensando seriamente en el asunto y planeando nuestros movimientos durante varias semanas. Ahora os expondré mis ideas. Pero antes... —Dumbledore miró atentamente a Sirius y a Remus— dejad que os presente a nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Andrew Darkwoolf, tío de Krysta, la, digamos… niña clave.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y miró a Andrew con atención. Harry sabía que Dumbledore les había hablado de su traición a Voldemort, pero ignoraba si les había contado los detalles sobre la Piedra del Tiempo. Ambos se dieron la mano.

—Encantado —dijo Sirius con aparente indiferencia—.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Andrew en el mismo tono—.

Harry se percató entonces del parecido físico que compartían (hay que aclarar que Sirius llevaba en ese momento el pelo corto y bien peinado y estaba completamente limpio). Ambos con el pelo negro, los ojos claros y la piel pálida... sin embargo, tenían otras diferencias físicas. Sirius era bastante más fornido por constitución que el delgado Andrew y sus facciones eran más masculinas. Y tampoco se parecían nada en la expresión. Sirius tenía una mirada cálida y simpática a pesar de la permanente sombra que la cubría desde su estancia en  Azkaban, mientras que la de Andrew no podía ser más fría y distante.

Después de presentarse, Sirius se apartó y dejó paso a Remus. Harry advirtió que el rictus de Andrew cambiaba de pronto al fijar sus ojos sobre los del antiguo profesor. Una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en sus labios mientras, con una mirada socarrona, le tendía la mano a Remus, quien sonreía, pero cuyos ojos estaban fríos como el hielo.

—Lupin, cuanto tiempo —dijo tranquilamente—.Admito que no me esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Remus estrechó la mano de Andrew y respondió:

—Qué agradable sorpresa, Darkwoolf —sin duda, las palabras de Lupin estaban cuidadosamente impregnadas de una sutil ironía, apenas perceptible—.

Sirius los miró con curiosidad.

—¿Os conocíais? —Preguntó formulando la pregunta que todos tenían en mente—.

Remus asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que respondía.

—Sí, fuimos compañeros en el departamento de Investigación Mágica del ministerio, hace siete años.

Los presentes se asombraron ante la noticia. Desde luego, nadie se había imaginado que Andrew y Remus se pudieran conocer.

—Pero tengo entendido que no estuviste mucho tiempo trabajando allí, ¿no? —preguntó Dumbledore que en ese tema estaba tan perdido como los demás—.

—No, a penas un año —dijo Remus mirando de nuevo a Andrew con la fría sonrisa—. En realidad, Darkwoolf fue la causa de mi corta estancia en el ministerio.

Andrew amplió todavía más su cruel sonrisa.

—Por favor, Lupin, no me digas que sigues molesto por aquello. No fue nada personal. Sólo hice lo que debía, proteger la vida de todos esos inocentes —respondió con sorna—.

—Sí, por supuesto —Remus  recuperó el tono de sutil ironía—. Y eso, sin contar que te aseguraste el puesto de director de departamento gracias a mi abandono. Un competidor menos. Fuiste muy hábil, Darkwoolf.

—No me juzgues mal por aquello. Era joven e impetuoso, no pensé en las consecuencias que podría tener mi acción—continuó el otro todavía con sorna—.

—¿Tú? ¿Impetuoso? —Remus adquirió una expresión de incredulidad—. Tu jamás has sido impetuoso y nunca lo serás. Me gustaría saber durante cuanto tiempo estuviste planeando tu golpe maestro. ¿Un mes, dos? Sin duda lo hiciste con premeditación y alevosía. Es tu estilo. Sólo hay una cosa que nunca he logrado saber: ¿cómo averiguaste que yo era un licántropo, Darkwoolf?.

Ante la última frase de Remus, los presentes empezaron a entender cuál había sido exactamente la causa del abandono de su trabajo en el ministerio.

Andrew le devolvió la mirada, indolente.

—Resulta curioso que me preguntes eso después de tantos años, pero, si lo quieres saber, no fue más que simple deducción. Tuviste suerte de que yo fuera el único lo bastante observador como para darse cuenta. Por otra parte, no vas del todo desencaminado. Gracias a ese desafortunado incidente, conseguí el puesto de director, sí.

—¿Desafortunado para quién? No será para ti, ¿verdad? —respondió Remus fríamente—. Siempre fuiste una piraña, Darkwoolf. Devorabas a todo el que se interponía entre tú y la meta. Y, por lo visto, no has cambiado nada.

Andrew estalló en una fuerte y desdeñosa carcajada. La idea parecía haberle hecho gracia.

—¿Tú me hablas de devorar? —dijo cuando se calmó—. ¿Tú?. Tienes que admitir que es gracioso. Por lo menos, yo tan sólo lo hago metafóricamente.

Remus no respondió. No había que ser muy inteligente para advertir cuánto odio había en sus ojos cuando miró a Andrew tras esa última frase. Y sin embargo sonreía. Sonreía con aparente tranquilidad sin molestarse en decir nada más. No era necesario. No habría servido de nada. Sus ojos lo decían todo.

La expresión de Andrew, sin embargo, no era de odio, era de desprecio. Le devolvía a Remus una sonrisa maliciosa y cruel que probaba lo poco que lamentaba la mala pasada que le había hecho hacía tanto tiempo.

"Y sin embargo" —se dijo Harry—. "Snape le hizo lo mismo hace tan sólo dos años y no parece odiarle tanto". "Incluso se podría decir, que el resentido no es Lupin, sino el propio Snape".

—Bien —dijo Dumbledore cortando cualquier posible continuación de la disputa—, ya es suficiente. Podéis saldar vuestras diferencias más tarde, ahora, por favor, vamos a centrarnos en el asunto de La Piedra del Tiempo. Supongo que todos habéis entendido cuál es el problema. Tal y como están las cosas, y si no hacemos nada, Voldemort llegará al poder destruyendo cuanto tiene que ver con la magia sin proponérselo realmente, ¿no es así?.

La profesora McGonagall habló por todos.

—Así es, Albus, todos lo hemos entendido, pero te agradecería enormemente que no lo llamaras por su nombre.

Ron asintió con énfasis después de estas palabras.

—Lo siento, Minerva —continuó Dumbledore—.Siempre digo que es necesario aprender a superar nuestros temores. Aunque, dejemos eso por el momento. Harry —el chico se sobresaltó al oír su nombre y miró a Dumbledore expectante—, nadie mejor que tú para contar cómo llegaste al futuro y explicar exactamente lo que viste. Yo he podido aclararles algunas cosas, pero sería interesante que les pusieras al corriente de las experiencias que viviste.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, que le animaron con un gesto de cabeza, antes de comenzar a contar todo lo que le había pasado.

—Bueno, yo —comenzó el chico—... encontré La Piedra del Tiempo por pura casualidad, un día que fui al despacho de And... del profesor Darkwoolf. Como no sabía lo que era, Ron y Hermione me ayudaron a buscar información sobre el objeto. Descubrimos que era una joya de mucho poder creada hacía siglos por Salazar Slytherin, que había estado oculta en el interior del castillo hasta que fue encontrada. No sé exactamente cómo llegó a mis manos, pero no nos preocupamos por aquello, decidimos que era más importante conocer qué clase de magia realizaba, por lo que decidimos seguir investigando. No había nada más en la biblioteca y no podíamos usar la sección prohibida, así que...

Harry se paró indeciso y miró a Snape preguntándose qué sería capaz de hacerle si se enteraba de que se habían metido a hurtadillas en su despacho. Luego miró a Dumbledore que parecía invitarle con la mirada a que continuara, lo que le dio ánimos para seguir.

—Así que nos metimos a investigar en el despacho del profesor Snape.

—¡¡¿¿Qué??!! —saltó Snape poniendo cara de demonio come-niños—. ¡Luego Peeves tenía razón aquella noche! ¡Maldita sea, Potter! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios querías encontrar en mi despacho? ¡No he visto esa maldita piedra en toda mi vida! —luego, girándose hacia Dumbledore añadió—. Señor director, espero que se haga cargo de que una acción como esa merece un castigo. No tengo por qué aguantar...

—Severus, por favor, cálmate. Potter y Weasley no tocaron nada en tu despacho ni tampoco robaron. Admito que es una idea un poco extraña, pero carece de importancia ahora. De todas formas, seguro que no son los primeros que se han metido a hurtadillas en un despacho en éste colegio.

Al decir esto, guiñó amigablemente un ojo a Sirius y a Remus, que hacían un esfuerzo considerable para aguantarse la risa.

—Bueno, haz el favor de continuar, Potter —invitó McGonagall—. No tenemos toda la noche.

Harry asintió y continuó contando el resto de la historia. Explicó el por qué Snape no había podido encontrarlos en su despacho la noche de Halloween, cómo había visto Hogwarts en ruinas, Hogsmeade completamente transformado y había encontrado a Krysta quién se lo había explicado todo. Luego relató la escapada y todo lo que le pasó al llegar, después de dos semanas desaparecido por culpa de un fallo de cálculo.

—Pero, Potter, ¿por qué motivo me mentiste? —interrumpió McGonagall que parecía algo ofendida—. Me asustaste mucho con aquella historia de El Señor Tenebroso

—Perdón profesora —contestó Harry mirando hacia el suelo—. Pero por algún motivo tenía la sensación de que no debía contárselo a nadie. No antes de haber rescatado a Krysta. Incluso dudé en contárselo a Ron y Hermione... claro que, luego, cuando vi que era incapaz de controlar el poder de la piedra, decidí que necesitaba ayuda de un adulto. Y ahí fue donde me equivoqué de persona... o quizá no, porque me llevó exactamente a donde quería.

Harry contó entonces, todo lo que le había pasado en el despacho de Andrew, aunque suponía que Dumbledore ya les había comentado cuáles habían sido sus movimientos antes. Cuando terminó con esa parte, todos los ojos estaban girados hacia Andrew.

—Muy típico de ti, Darkwoolf —dijo Remus con una mirada de desprecio—. Primero traicionas a unos y cuando te conviene traicionas a los otros. Sigues siendo el mismo farsante traidor de entonces.

—Cálmate, Lupin, y agradece que ahora estemos en el mismo bando —respondió el otro sin alterarse pero con una clara entonación de amenaza —.

—Por favor... —empezó Dumbledore con tono cansino—.

—Pues tú agradece que no te pegue una dentellada mientras duerm...

—¡Por favor! —Remus se calló al instante tras este último grito del director—. Dejad que Harry continúe.  

Harry se dio por aludido y acabó de relatar su historia contando su pacto con Andrew y su regreso con Krysta.

—Verdaderamente, Harry —comentó Sirius—, no hay un sólo curso en el que dejes de sorprenderme. Parece que todo te pasa a ti.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Dumbledore—.

—Sí, bueno... hay algo más —dijo Harry pensativo—. No me acordaba de ello, pero cuando estuve en el futuro, un hombre me comentó los nombres de algunos de los que se habían unido a Voldemort tras su reaparición y... bueno, pronunció mi nombre. No puedo entender por qué.

Los presentes parecieron bastante contrariados por la noticia. Evidentemente, ninguno (quizá Snape fuera la excepción) pensaba que Harry fuera una persona capaz de unirse a Voldemort. Era el último al que se hubieran imaginado uniéndose a su peor enemigo. Y menos, habiendo éste matado a sus padres. No tenía ningún sentido. Era completamente ilógico. Dumbledore pareció meditar una posible repuesta antes de contestar.

—Lo siento, Harry —dijo al fin—. No tengo explicación para ello, pero creo saber la forma de hallarla —todos lo miraron con curiosidad—. Ése va a ser nuestro primer movimiento. Vamos a actuar los primeros, pero a la defensiva. Antes de que puedan adelantársenos, debemos averiguar cuáles son los planes del enemigo para un futuro inmediato y para otro más lejano. Pongamos que nosotros somos las blancas, hablando metafóricamente, pues bien, actuemos como las blancas. Movamos primero. 

—Pero —se apresuró a contestar Ron que se sentía en su elemento con las metáforas ajedrezeras—. Las blancas son también las que atacan. ¿Atacaremos nosotros, profesor?.

—Tiene razón, señor Weasley —admitió el anciano con una sonrisa—, pero no siempre tiene por qué ser así. En esta partida, actuaremos a la defensiva. Sólo atacaremos cuando sea necesario.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más.

—¿Y cuál es su idea, señor director? —preguntó Snape—.

—Simple, aunque peligroso. En cuanto a los planes inmediatos de Voldemort, está claro que debemos enviar un espía. Tú, Severus, serías el indicado si no fuera porque Voldemort está al corriente de tu traición y quiere matarte (no soy tan sádica como para enviarlo, leches). Así que necesitamos a otra persona. Y hay alguien entre nosotros al que sin duda, se le da muy bien el espionaje, a parte de que Voldemort confía plenamente en él... sí, Andrew, me refiero a ti.

Andrew no pareció en absoluto asombrado, pero meditó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Bueno, si se trata de averiguar cuáles son los planes de Voldemort, no creo que tenga ninguna dificultad. Supongo que con el suficiente cuidado y las palabras adecuadas me lo dirá, aunque suele guardarse las ideas hasta el momento preciso.

—¿Te crees entonces capaz de hacerlo?

—Por supuesto. No creo que me resulte muy difícil.

—Perfecto, entonces. Este asunto ya lo tenemos solucionado. Ahora toca pensar en lo del futuro lejano. La dificultad reside en que es posible que ni siquiera Voldemort tenga muy claro lo que pretende hacer para dentro de veinte o treinta años.

La profesora McGonagall miró a Dumbledore como si se hubiera vuelto loco, y Sirius y Remus parecían incrédulos.

—Pero, señor director —dijo Remus—, ¿cómo pretende averiguar cómo se llevará a cabo algo que todavía no ha sucedido?.

Dumbledore sonrió ante el asombro de los presentes.

—Puede que no se os haya ocurrido, pero el tener La Piedra del Tiempo no sirve únicamente para protegerla, también podemos utilizarla. En ese sentido, tenemos ventaja sobre Voldemort. Él no sabe que la poseemos y probablemente ni siquiera la conozca. Ah, y hay que tener mucho cuidado con este asunto, no podemos permitir que Voldemort se entere de que poseemos la piedra y pueda ambicionarla. Con ella en su poder, estaríamos perdidos.

Todos comprendieron entonces cuáles eran las intenciones de Dumbledore. Se trataba de aprovechar el poder que les otorgaba La Piedra del tiempo para usarlo contra Voldemort. Y sin duda, Krysta sería la encargada de hacerlos viajar en el tiempo. Muy astuto.

—No será necesario.

Todos se giraron hacia el que acababa de hablar, que no era otro de Andrew, y se lo quedaron mirando sin entender lo que quería decir. ¿Cómo que no era necesario? ¿Acaso tenía otra idea mejor?.

—Explícate, Andrew —pidió Dumbledore—. ¿Qué quieres decir?.

—Quiero decir, señor director, que no necesitamos el poder de La Piedra del Tiempo para averiguar los planes de Voldemort para dentro de tantos años. Sé de alguien que puede darnos esa información con relativa facilidad.

—¿Cómo es posible eso? —preguntó Dumbledore hablando por todos—.

—Digamos que tiene poderes fuera de lo común —respondió Andrew con indiferencia—.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Y... tu amigo querrá ayudarnos?

Andrew sonrió con prepotencia.

—No tiene más remedio, señor director. Sus leyes son estrictas y por ciertas razones que no vienen a cuento, tiene la obligación de obedecerme.

Dumbledore meditó durante unos segundos la proposición de Andrew.

—¿Podemos fiarnos de él, Andrew? El asunto es grave, no podemos ir por ahí contándoselo a todo el mundo.

—Le aseguro, señor director, que no existe persona más indicada para guardar un secreto. De todas formas, puedo llamarlo para que juzgue usted mismo. Si lo llamo ahora puede que mañana temprano lo tengamos aquí.

Dumbledore meditó de nuevo.

—La pregunta no es si podemos fiarnos de ese personaje, la pregunta es, más bien, si podemos fiarnos de ti, Darkwoolf —dijo Remus adelantándose a la respuesta de Dumbledore—.

Andrew esbozó su famosa sonrisa torcida y respondió con tranquilidad:

—¿Qué queréis que os diga? Eso ya es asunto vuestro. Podéis hacer lo que os dé la gana, yo sólo he expuesto una idea. Si no os fiáis, utilizad La Piedra del Tiempo, a mi, francamente, me da lo mismo. Sois vosotros los que debéis decidir si os complicáis o no la vida.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente mientras lanzaba una mirada escrutadora sobre Andrew.

—Está bien, llama a tu amigo. Después de verlo decidiremos.

Andrew hizo un movimiento afirmativo en señal de que aceptaba.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora, Albus? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall—.

—Bueno, por hoy ya hemos terminado. En cuanto hayamos solucionado lo del amigo de Andrew, será el momento apropiado para comenzar el espionaje. Después de averiguar lo necesario ya veremos.

Los presentes asintieron satisfechos por la respuesta aunque preocupados. Los problemas, seguramente, no habían hecho más que empezar. Aunque de momento, el único que tenía auténticas razones para preocuparse, era Andrew. Lo del espionaje en la guarida de Voldemort no era precisamente lo que más le convenía en aquellos momentos. Harry se preguntó, por qué había propuesto a ese... amigo suyo para hallar la información.

—"Claro, seguramente no quiere meter a su sobrina en esto" —pensó—. "Cuánto más alejada esté del jaleo, más difícil será que pueda sospechar algo". "Y eso sin contar la cantidad de peligros a los que estaría expuesta, que podrían arruinarle los planes si llegara a pasarle algo"

Luego, añadió mentalmente pero con énfasis:

—"¡Será cabrón!".

—Bien, pues ya está todo solucionado de momento —dijo Dumbledore haciendo regresar a Harry a la realidad—. Creo que podemos dejarlo por hoy. Además, Potter, Granger y Weasley tienen que estar listos para las clases de mañana, va siendo hora de que se acuesten —añadió con un brillo simpático en los ojos—.

—Y... señor director, ¿dónde dormiremos nosotros? —preguntó Sirius—.

—¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! Qué cabeza la mía. Severus, por favor, ¿no puedes buscarles un dormitorio?.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Snape sin molestarse en ocultar la repulsión que le causaba el trabajito—.

—¿Él? —preguntó Sirius sin molestarse en ocultar la repulsión que le causaba Snape—.

—Sí, venga, iros ya que el castillo es muy grande y no tenemos toda la noche, como ha dicho Minerva.

Dumbledore parecía tremendamente divertido con el asunto.

Remus y Sirius se despidieron de Harry, Ron Y Hermione y siguieron a Snape hacia las escaleras del vestíbulo. Harry advirtió que Sirius y Snape se lanzaban miradas corrosivas impregnadas de ácido sulfúrico mientras caminaban. Luego, decidió que ya era hora de que se fueran ellos también. Se despidieron de los que quedaban y salieron de la sala hacia el vestíbulo.

—Pues bueno, de momento nos toca esperar —dijo Ron desperezándose—.

—Sí, y la verdad, no me importa en absoluto. Nunca me ha hecho excesiva gracia este asunto de La Piedra del Tiempo —respondió Hermione—.

Harry iba a añadir algo, pero no le dio tiempo a abrir la boca, porque no habían llegado al pie de las escaleras cuando Ron exclamó:

—¡Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?.

Harry se alarmó y siguió la mirada de Ron hacia el pie de las escaleras, dónde, efectivamente, se hallaba Draco Malfoy que les devolvía una orgullosa mirada.

—¿Qué pasa, Weasley? ¿Te molesta verme? No creo que sea ningún crimen el ir al baño. De todas formas ya volvía a la sala común —respondió el Slytherin con petulancia—.

—En ese caso ya tardas en desaparecer —replicó Ron con acritud—.

—Muy bien, Weasley, como quieras —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa arrogante—. Tampoco es que me apetezca mucho quedarme a charlar con un pobretón acompañado de una sangre-sucia y un cabeza rajada.

Tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta y salió en dirección a las mazmorras. Harry y Hermione tuvieron que sujetar a Ron para que no se lanzara encima del Slytherin y tratara de partirle la boca. Cuando consiguieron calmarlo, reemprendieron el camino hacia la sala común.

—¡Será idiota! —seguía protestando Ron—. Y de todas formas, no sé por qué presume tanto. Orgullo Slytherin... ¡bah! ¡Si ni siquiera tienen baño en la sala común!.

Harry y Hermione se encogieron de hombros y decidieron que era mejor dejar a Malfoy con sus frases célebres y sus ganas de presumir.

*****************************************************************************

_jejejejejejejejejeeeeeeeeeee__ a que no os imaginabais que Andrew y Remus se conocían? A que no sabíais que se detestaban? mueeejejejejejejejeje, me encanta cómo me ha quedado esa parte. Y por cierto, quién será el misterioso amigo de Andrew? podrá ayudarles? Todas las respuestas las encontraréis en el próximo capítulo!!!_

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**Ginny Potter**: _Vaya, siento que no te haya gustado la manera en que dejé a Ginny, pero es que tampoco es uno de mis personajes favoritos y reconozco que no le he prestado demasiada atención. Ya ves que la he liado un poco con Danny, pero con Harry... no se, no me acaba de convencer. ¡Lo siento!. Espero que a pesar de todo te guste el fic._

**Rakshah****: _Hola de nuevo!!! Vaya, no he podido meterme mucho en el msn (si es que mi hermano se pega a la pantalla que da gusto). En fin, veo que te gustó que ganara Slytherin. Lo hice por darle un poco de originalidad a la cosa, porque en casi todas las historias quedan de pena los pobres. Bueno, y respecto a Andrew: ¡Sí, es un cabrón de los gordos! ¡Me encanta! ^^'._ _Y puse a Ginny con Danny porque ya estoy cansada de que siempre vaya detrás de los mismos que pasan de ella, como dices tú xDD. Bueno, nada más, ya hablamos._**

**Snmh****: _Hola, has visto que leí tu historia? te dejé review!!. Bueno, a ver... ah, sí, Andrew, jejejeje, reconozco que no podía ser más cabrón, el tío, pero no te creas que no lo va a pasar mal él también (si es que en esta historia no se libra nadie, faltaría más). Bueno, ya sé que he sido un poco cruel con la pobre Krysta, pero era necesario para darle interés a la cosa. Y luego está Ana. Tienes toda la razón, sólo a ella se le ocurriría hacer una apuesta así xDD. En fin, eso es todo. Nos vemos!!_**

**Lora Chang:** _Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh_!!!! me he quedado ciega!!! Sobrecargo de palabras, noooooooooooo!!!!. ejem, ejem, bromas a parte, seamos serios (no me lo creo ni yo). Bueno, ya sé que tú sabías que yo haría que perdiera Gryffindor. Pero a que moló? Si es que siempre ganan los mismos guapitos de cara, eh? y a mí que no me vengan con tonterías. Bueno, casi te dejo porque me enrollo y no paro. Nos vemos en clase!!__

**May Potter:** _Bien, bien, te libraste de la muerte... por esta vez. Espero por tu bien que en este capi tampoco falte review, ta claro? Encima de que salen Remusín (aaaaaaaahhhhh...) y Siriusín (oooooohhh...) y Andrewín (babeo monumental post-suspiros), sólo faltaría que no me dejases. Bueno, y lo de el partido... xDDDD, no parece haberte sentado muy bien!!! Tampoco es tan grave, encima de que siempre ganan en lo de las casas y todo... tampoco se van a morir por perder una vez. Bueno, ya nos vemos en clase que quiero colgar el capi de una vez._

_Gracias por leer. _


	19. Aliados mas alla del tiempo

_Yeooooooooooooo__!!! Ya estoy de vuelta!!! Y he alcanzado el review nº 100!!! Siii!!! Para conmemorarlo, este capi va a ser bastante largo y creo que os gustará. Qué? Impacientes? Jejejejejejejeje espero que sí. A ver que os parece este nuevo capi, va a estar plagado de sorpresas jejejeje (no, si es que hoy estoy risueña jeje). Si os gustan los malos malosos este capi está plagado de ellos y si no os gustan... de igual, hay otras sorpresillas. Ah, y no os asustéis si os parece demasiado largo en un principio porque un buen trozo son las contestaciones a los revis. Bueno, nada más que añadir, sólo que espero que os guste este capi tanto o más que los otros. Hala!! A leer!!._

**19. ****Aliados más allá del tiempo**

La mañana era fría y gris. Caía un nevada de fina nieve que más que cuajar empapaba. Había helado durante la noche y se veían algunos charcos cubiertos de hielo quebradizo. Incluso el lago estaba cubierto de una delgada capa de hielo en algunos lugares, cerca de la orilla. El sol no se veía por ninguna parte, absolutamente tapado por nubes grises y densas. Más allá, se veían los árboles del Bosque Prohibido cuyas hojas estaban cubiertas de nieve dándoles un color plateado, haciendo que más que árboles parecieran enormes esculturas metálicas. La cabaña de Hagrid, de madera con el techo blanco, parecía un dibujo de típica tarjeta de Navidad.

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban pesadamente arrastrando los pies por la blanda nieve que les empapaba los zapatos junto a sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Los Slytherins, que compartían la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas junto a ellos, caminaban en un grupo algo más apartado haciendo más que evidente su disconformidad en cuanto a tener que salir del castillo con semejante frío. Todos iban enfundados en sus capas y llevaban los guantes de piel de dragón puestos. Ron se sacudió la nieve de la cabeza mientras llegaban junto a Hagrid que les esperaba con su enorme abrigo de piel abrochado hasta el cuello.

—¡Brrrrrrr! —protestó el niño—. ¿Quién es el idiota que sale en invierno, a las nueve de la mañana, en plena nevada para cuidar ratones de agua que se las apañan perfectamente solos sin que los mangoneen?. ¡Nosotros, claro!. Los pringaos de siempre.

—Habla por ti, Weasley —dijo un voz fría que arrastraba las palabras—. Eres lo más parecido a un pringao que se puede encontrar en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Ron se dio la vuelta y clavó una mirada horadante sobre Draco Malfoy, que era el que acababa de hablar.

—¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Hoy no conseguirás molestarme. He decidido que voy a pasar de ti como de la mierda.

El Slytherin le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona y se encogió de hombros con su acostumbrada arrogancia, para después intercambiar algunas palabras con sus dos gorilas guardaespaldas.

—Desde que te ganó está insoportable —dijo luego Ron a Harry cuando Draco desvió su atención—. Te aseguro que ha sido perjudicial para él.

—No sólo para él —respondió Harry con fastidio—.

Ron iba a añadir algo más pero Hermione lo hizo callar. Hagrid había empezado la lección de aquella mañana. Dio una interesante explicación sobre cómo sustraer las escamas de la piel de un ratón de agua sin llevarse demasiados mordiscos y cómo tratar las posibles heridas que pudieran surgir en la piel del animal tras la sesión del alumno. Los niños pensaron que sería más sensato aprender a tratar las heridas que podían surgir en la piel del alumno tras las dentelladas del animal, pero no dijeron nada. Tras la explicación, los chicos se dividieron en parejas para tratar de sustraer algunas escamas de los ratones de agua. La clase, se les pasó en esas bastante rápido. Resultaba bastante entretenida, la tarea, aunque había que ir con cuidado para que los pobres ratones no sufrieran demasiados dolores, lo que podía derivar en un mordisco malintencionado por parte del bichejo hacia la mano del alumno. Cuando terminó la clase, los tres niños se despidieron de Hagrid prometiéndole que le harían pronto una visita. La verdad es que el guardabosques echaba de menos las visitas de los chicos desde hacía tiempo, pero todos estaban muy atareados. Incluso él mismo. Aquel curso estaba resultando muy duro.

Tras separarse de Hagrid, Harry, Ron y Hermione anduvieron hacia el castillo un poco separados de los demás para poder comentar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Los tres se preguntaban si el misterioso amigo de Andrew había llegado ya, pero no lo podían saber al menos hasta que tuvieran un descanso entre las clases. Hablando todavía, subieron las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo y entraron en el castillo para dirigirse al aula de historia de la magia. Lamentándose de antemano por el terrible aburrimiento adormecedor que les esperaba en la siguiente clase, salieron del vestíbulo y comenzaron a subir los pisos que les separaban del aula. Estaban a punto de llegar, cuando se toparon de sopetón con la profesora McGonagall que por la expresión tenía pinta de haberlos estado buscando desde hacía rato.

—¡Por fin! —dijo para sí—. Potter, Weasley y Granger, venid.

Genial. Ya les había soltado la frasecita, que por otra parte no podía ser más original (autora en estado grave de vagancia inventiva). Sin decir nada más, echó a andar por el pasillo sin siquiera cerciorarse de que los chicos la seguían. Éstos, por su parte, no pusieron ninguna objeción. Había que ser tonto para desaprovechar una oportunidad de librarse de la clase de historia de la magia, o plasta como Hermione. La niña trató de preguntarle a la profesora a qué venía aquello, pero la mujer no estaba lo que se dice muy habladora después de haberse recorrido medio castillo buscando a los tres chavales. Le dijo simplemente que pronto lo sabría.

Con bastante fastidio por parte de los chicos, desandaron el camino y volvieron al vestíbulo para meterse una vez más en la sala de reuniones. Allí estaban todos los que habían estado presentes la noche anterior, salvo Andrew. Sirius apoyó la mano en el hombro de Harry cariñosamente a modo de saludo y dijo:

—¿Qué tal, Harry? ¿Has dormido bien?.

—Perfectamente, pero tengo agujetas de tanto subir y bajar escaleras —respondió Harry—.

Hermione, mientras tanto, miraba a su alrededor buscando a la persona que faltaba.

—¿Y el profesor Darkwoolf? —preguntó más para si misma que para alguien en concreto—.

—Precisamente ha ido a buscar a la causa de la interrupción de vuestras clases —se encargó de responder Dumbledore con un brillo travieso en los ojos—. Seguro que lo lamentáis terriblemente, pero queríamos que estuvierais presentes en su llegada. Después de todo, si no fuera por vosotros, no estaríamos enterados de todo lo que pasa.

—¿Se refiere... al amigo del profesor Darkwoolf? —preguntó Ron—.

—El mismo.

—Me pregunto qué clase de amigos tendrá ese... —por más que pudo, Remus no logró encontrar el adjetivo adecuado—.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros sin poder responder a la pregunta. De todas formas no tendrían que esperar demasiado para conocerlo. Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que se oyeron unos pasos por el vestíbulo. Poco después, se oyó el sonido de unos nudillos al golpear la puerta. Dumbledore invitó a pasar a quienquiera que fuese el que se hallaba fuera. La pequeña puerta se abrió dejando paso a Andrew que iba seguido no de una persona, sino de dos. Si eso se podían llamar personas, claro. Ambos eran bajitos, de la estatura de Harry aproximadamente pero de más edad. Tenían la piel muy pálida y con un ligero tono azulado muy peculiar, aunque no eran exactamente iguales. El primero tenía el pelo de un color rojo encendido, y tan desordenado y puntiagudo que parecía llevar la cabeza en llamas. Sus grandes ojos eran de color ámbar, su nariz larga y afilada y sus orejas eran puntiagudas. El segundo era incluso más bajito que el otro. Llevaba el pelo, que era tono zanahoria, más largo y cuidado, aunque tampoco se salvaba de los enredones. Sus ojos eran también diferentes, igual de grandes pero color azul acuoso muy brillante. Además tenía la nariz más pequeña y las orejas más grandes y largas. Observándolos detenidamente se podía deducir que el primero era un macho y el segundo una hembra.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían quedado sin aliento nada más había hecho su entrada el primero de los seres, con ese movimiento furtivo y silencioso que recordaban haber visto en alguna otra parte. Lo miraban sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. El ser, les devolvía una mirada completamente inexpresiva. Fue Harry el primero que logró articular algún sonido.

—Pero... pero... pero... —no consiguió pasar de ahí, así que Ron salió en su ayuda—.

—Pero si es...

—¡El espíritu de cuarto menguante que vimos en el Callejón Diagon! —concluyó Hermione señalando a la criatura con un dedo tembloroso—.

Todos los presentes miraron a los tres niños sin entender absolutamente nada. Para empezar, apenas se podían creer que dos espíritus de cuarto menguante acabaran de cruzar la puerta. Si ver uno ya era algo raro y tremendamente ocasional, dos en un mismo día era algo completamente inimaginable. Y menos el que hubieran hecho acto de presencia entre tanto humano voluntariamente. ¿Había sido voluntariamente de verdad?. Andrew había dicho que uno de los dos tenía la obligación de obedecerle, ¿pero el otro?. Y luego, el que Harry, Ron y Hermione hubieran visto a uno de los seres anteriormente todavía era más desconcertante.

Al ver la reacción de los chicos, Andrew se giró inmediatamente hacia el primero de los dos espíritus y le preguntó con una mezcla de sorna y severidad:

—¿Dejaste que te vieran?.

El espíritu le devolvió la mirada y respondió lacónicamente y con voz aguda completamente inexpresiva:

—Tenía prisa.

—Creí haberte dejado bastante claro que era un asunto secreto. No debían verte —continuó el hombre todavía con severidad—.

—Lo sigue siendo —respondió el ser con su acostumbrado laconismo y sin mostrar la más mínima emoción—.

Nadie salvo Harry, Ron y Hermione tenía la más mínima idea de qué asunto se refería Andrew. Sin embargo los tres niños se imaginaban que se refería a aquel viejo libro de tapas verdes que el espíritu había comprado en Flourish y Blotts enviado por una misteriosa persona a quién no conocían. Harry estuvo a punto de darse un golpe en la frente. ¡Claro! ¡Si él lo había visto! En el mismo despacho de Andrew, la primera vez que había hablado con él. Al despejar la mesa, había cogido varios libros de la mesa y los había colocado en la estantería de la pared del fondo, entre ellos uno pequeño y de brillantes tapas verdes. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que ya lo había visto antes?. De todas formas, se dijo, tampoco le habría dicho nada en aquel momento.

—Bueno, Andrew, ¿cuando nos vas a presentar a tus curiosos amigos? —preguntó Dumbledore—.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! —respondió el otro con su medio irónica forma de hablar—. Qué poco considerado que soy. 

Luego, se giró hacia el espíritu al que hacía un momento regañaba y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—Éste es Shizlo, un espíritu de cuarto menguante como todos debéis saber ya, que me debe varios favores y que estará encantado de ayudarnos... siempre que se le pague convenientemente, es el trato que tengo con él. Los de su especie no hacen nada por nada cuando se trata de humanos, ni siquiera cuando es su obligación.

El espíritu confirmó las palabras de Andrew con un lento movimiento de cabeza.

—Está bien, hablaremos de tu pago más tarde —repondió Dumbledore— ¿y quién es la otra?.

—Bueno, eso es algo que yo mismo me pregunto —respondió Andrew volviéndose hacia Shizlo—. ¿Quién es?.

—Yala, mi hermana. Se negó a dejarme ir solo, ella es así —respondió el ser encogiéndose de hombros—. También ayudará.

La pequeña espíritu asintió enérgicamente tras oír las palabras de su hermano. Harry se fijó en lo aparentemente nerviosa que estaba y en cómo se encogía detrás de Shizlo. Evidentemente, no tenía muy buena opinión sobre los humanos. Quizá por eso prefirió ir con él a dejarle solo.

—Bueno, pero espero que sepa ser discreta —dijo Andrew lanzando una mirada analítica sobre la asustada criatura.

—Soy muy discreta, señor —respondió ella con una voz todavía más aguda que la de Shizlo pero dándole una nota de orgullo tratando de disimular su miedo.

—¿Pero como se supone que van a ayudarnos estos dos...seres? —preguntó Sanpe mirando a los espíritus con desconfianza—. No veo cómo van a poder hacerlo. ¿Qué tienen de especial?.

—Admito que yo tampoco lo entiendo —dijo McGonagall—.

Andrew se sonrió con arrogante superioridad al ver que nadie allí comprendía lo que para él era tan evidente.

—Obviamente, nadie conoce muy bien a los espíritus de cuarto menguante por aquí. Pero...Shizlo, ¿por qué no se lo explicas tú mismo?.

El ser suspiró con impaciencia, pero se dispuso a hablar.

—Los humanos sois tremendamente lentos para todo. ¿Cuándo acabe podremos tomar algo de comer? Los viajes abren apetito y mi hermana está muy cansada por las emociones del día.

Era el discurso más largo que le habían oído hasta ahora. Dumbledore sonrió con amabilidad al ser y le prometió lo que pedía, además de un cuarto para que se acostaran. Shizlo aceptó agradecido la propuesta y habló por fin.

—Bueno, si no me equivoco, queréis conocer los planes de Voldemort para un futuro lejano, ¿no?.

Todos asintieron.

—Realmente, no sé para qué demonios queréis saber eso. ¿No sabéis lo peligrosa que es esa época? Los de mi especie no solemos visitarla muy a menudo. La verdad, no me hace ni pizca de gracia ir hasta allí... —el ser se interrumpió de repente y cambió el curso de sus palabras—. Pero eso no viene a cuento, de acuerdo. ¿Queréis saber qué clase de poderes tenemos los de mi especie? Pues nada más simple. Viajamos en el tiempo, cuando nos place y adónde nos place y que conste que no me gusta revelar esto a los humanos.

Todos se quedaron tremendamente asombrados. Era un descubrimiento sorprendente para la mayoría. Y más sorprendente aún la forma en la que había hablado el espíritu, dejando de lado su laconismo y explicándose con claridad.

—Increíble. Así que ese es el gran misterio de los espíritus de cuarto menguante —dijo Remus con considerable asombro—. Viajan en el tiempo.

—Sí, pero no lo cuenten —dijo Yala atreviéndose a hablar con voz trémula sin que le preguntaran, por primera vez—. Si otros seres se enteran no podremos engañarlos. Nos gusta estar solos y desaparecemos cuando nos molestan.

La sola idea de que el mundo entero se enterara de su capacidad parecía aterrarle.

—Oh, por eso es tan difícil veros. Siempre viajáis de una época a otra y nunca os estáis quietos —comentó Sirius reflexionando en voz alta—. ¿Y por qué estáis aquí ahora si os molesta tanto que os vean?.

—Es necesario —dijo Shizlo—. Es mi obligación. Pero si no me pagan me iré. Los humanos sois peligrosos, no me gustáis nada. Si no me pagáis seré libre de marcharme. Es la ley.

No le preguntaron nada más sobre sus obligaciones. Shizlo no parecía nada dispuesto a hablar sobre ellas. Parecían molestarle.

—Sólo una cosa más —dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Shizlo con algo de timidez—. ¿Por qué salís en las noches de cuarto menguante si no soportáis la compañía de otros seres?.

El ser la miró con una expresión que daba a entender la poca gracia que le hacía contestar, pero Yala le dijo algo al oído y su rictus se suavizó.

—Nuestros poderes son limitados. Los perdemos en cuarto menguante y no podemos viajar en ése tiempo. Normalmente nos saltamos esas semanas con un viaje corto de siete u ocho días, pero también nos descuidamos. Si la luna de cuarto menguante nos coge, no tenemos más remedio que esperar a que pase.

Hermione asintió agradecida dando a entender que lo había cogido todo y no preguntó nada más. No quería incomodar más al espíritu.

—Perfecto entonces. Ya no preguntaremos nada más —dijo Dumbledore—. Si queréis podéis ir a comer algo. Andrew, búscales tú un cuarto y avisa a los elfos domésticos para que les sirvan la comida. Esta tarde hablaremos de vuestro pago y si no hay problemas, marcharéis.

Shizlo aceptó la propuesta del mago y acompañado de Yala, siguió a Andrew fuera de la habitación. Los miraron con curiosidad mientras salían. Todos los adultos seguían tremendamente impresionados por lo que acababan de ver, pues comprendían lo difícil que era llegar a hablar siquiera un momento con un espíritu de cuarto menguante. Y acababan de conocer a dos. Nada menos que a dos. Era algo como para dejar patidifuso a cualquiera.

—Me pregunto cómo habrá hecho Andrew para encontrar a un espíritu de cuarto menguante y llamarlo cuando le dé la gana. ¿No os parece raro? —comentó Sirius—. Y más cuándo éste puede desaparecer en el tiempo y dejarle con dos palmos de narices. ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?

—Vete a saber, de ése cabe esperar cualquier cosa —dijo Remus como toda respuesta—.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros. El espíritu no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar de eso y Andrew tampoco se lo había explicado. De todas formas, el asunto ya estaba solucionado. Como no tenían nada más que hacer allí, los tres niños se marcharon para continuar con las clases. Remus también salió con ellos. Parecía no encontrarse muy bien. La verdad es que estaba incluso más pálido que el día anterior. Cuando se despidió de los tres niños para ir a su habitación, Harry se preguntó si no estaría próxima la primera noche de Luna llena de aquel mes.

Al mediodía se reunieron con Krysta justo antes de ir al Gran Comedor para comer. Durante los últimos días, habían tenido mucho tiempo para ir conociéndola. Ron y Hermione decían que les causaba buena impresión y alegaban que por suerte no se parecía en nada a su tío. Era agradable, simpática y dulce. No solía ironizar y rara vez se metía con la gente, lo que en parte era a causa de que los demás tampoco solían meterse con ella. Además era inteligente y despierta y solía mostrarse muy alegre.

Sin embargo, Harry no compartía del todo la opinión de sus amigos. Convenía con ellos en casi todo, pero él sabía que Krysta sólo estaba alegre en apariencia. No era la clase de persona que mostraba sus sentimientos muy a menudo, pero Harry se daba cuenta de que en el fondo se sentía muy triste. Y no era para menos. Después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar era lógico que no se sintiera precisamente feliz. Cuando pensaba en ello, Harry se sentía verdaderamente mal. Ella se mantenía a flote gracias a la presencia de su tío, que con sus actuaciones cariñosas hacía que la niña lograra olvidar parcialmente a sus padres y todo lo ocurrido. Pero Harry sabía que todo no era más que pura farsa. Y esto, de alguna manera le hacía sentirse un traidor. Dumbledore siempre insistía en que debía dejar que la niña se diera cuenta de todo por si misma. Insistía en que le iba a ser imposible convencerla sin pruebas. Pruebas que desde luego, Andrew se encargaría de eliminar a toda costa. Y Harry lo sabía, sabía que tenía razón, pero no era suficiente para limpiar su conciencia.

—"Quizá —se dijo— no tarde en descubrirlo. Ojalá que sea así. Ojalá que lo descubra pronto".

Aquel mismo día por la noche, los niños regresaron a la sala de reuniones para asistir a la partida de los dos espíritus de cuarto menguante. Durante la tarde, Dumbledore había conseguido  despachar el trato que tenían pendiente. El espíritu pidió dos bolsas de galeones a cambio de exponer su vida marchando a una era que según él era tan peligrosa y se negó a aceptar cualquier otra propuesta. Dumbledore acabó por aceptar el trato y le pidió al espíritu que rastreara de ese mismo momento hasta cerca de veinte o treinta años más tarde tratando de averiguar qué pasaría exactamente. Shizlo respondió a la petición de Dumbledore y se acercó a Yala para concretar el punto de destino. Luego, ambos se encogieron pasándose ambos brazos por delante de la cara, de dónde empezó a surgir un resplandor verde-azulado que los envolvió convirtiéndolos en sendas bolas de luz. En un momento, el resplandor decreció y ambas bolas desaparecieron por completo llevándose con ellas a los dos espíritus que desaparecieron también. Ya estaba. Habían marchado.

Harry parpadeó para tratar de quitarse los puntitos brillantes que le flotaban delante de la cara como consecuencia del fuerte resplandor. ¿Llegarían los espíritus a su destino? Tendrían que esperar al menos una o dos semanas para saberlo. Harry miró a los demás que también parecían algo confusos. No parecían fiarse demasiado de la eficacia de los dos espíritus, y menos sabiendo que habían sido recomendados por Andrew, pero... ¿qué otro remedio tenían?. Ahora ya estaba hecho.

—Bueno, ya podemos descansar por un tiempo, ¿no?—preguntó Snape con un gruñido malhumorado—. Está todo hecho.

—No todo, Severus —respondió Dumbledore con suavidad—. Aun nos queda despachar el último asunto.

Dumbledore se giró hacia Andrew y lo miró fijamente.

—Andrew... es tu turno.

Y sin añadir nada más, señaló hacia un objeto que se hallaba sobre la mesa de caoba. Una botella de vino vieja, rota y sucia. Los presentes miraron la botella con asombro, adivinando de qué se trataba. Andrew no fue una excepción. No se esperaba aquello, pero haciendo un alarde de autodominio, disimuló su asombro y se acercó a la mesa que señalaba Dumbledore. Miró la botella con atención y después desvió su mirada hacia el anciano por última vez. Éste se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Tragando saliva, Andrew devolvió la vista a la botella y alargó la mano para tocarla.

*    *    *

La sombra de un bosque de pinos y abetos hacía que la oscuridad fuera densa y casi agobiante. A través de las trémulas hojas se podían distinguir las brillantes estrellas, ligeramente eclipsadas por la luz de una flamante Luna. El viento soplaba de forma desigual. Una súbita ráfaga de aire frío hizo que Andrew se estremeciera y volviera a la realidad. Mientras trataba de reconocer el lugar, dejó caer el traslador al suelo, que ahora no era más que una simple botella de vino vieja y rota. Preguntándose cuándo volvería a recuperar sus poderes de traslador y maldiciendo en silencio las ideas de aquel maldito viejo loco, sacó su varita y pronunció muy bajo el hechizo "lumus". La tenue pero útil luz de la varita, le reveló que se hallaba dentro de un pequeño claro del bosque, muy cerca del linde. Memorizando el lugar para poder recuperar el traslador más tarde, echó a andar y salió del bosque.

La vista que surgió ante sus ojos, le confirmó lo que desde hacía rato se imaginaba. Estaba al pie de una pequeña colina situada a las afueras de un pueblo que reconoció como Pequeño Hangleton. En lo alto de la colina, la silueta de una enorme y siniestra mansión se recortaba contra el cielo negro de la noche. A un lado de la mansión había también un cementerio, que se encontraba relativamente cerca del lugar dónde Andrew observaba. Ya no le cabía la menor duda. Estaba en la Mansión Ryddle. Al parecer, Dumbledore sabía mejor lo que se hacía de lo que parecía en un principio. El anciano director conocía la guarida de Voldemort y seguramente había preparado el traslador desde antes incluso de convocar la reunión. Y allí estaba él. A punto de entrar en la guarida del que se suponía era el mayor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos y de muchos de sus mortífagos.

—"Mortífagos" —pensó con disgusto—. "Seguramente ahora la mansión estará llena de esos imbéciles". "Voldemort planea algo desde hace tiempo".

 Andrew consideró su situación. No se había dado cuenta de que realmente no estaba listo para aquello. No había tenido tiempo de prepararse, nadie le había advertido de que tendría que actuar esa misma noche. Pero no podría haberse negado delante de todos, habría sido una afrenta a su orgullo demasiado grande. Y de todas formas, él no era ningún cobarde Tendría que improvisar. Y él odiaba improvisar. No le gustaba dar un paso sin haber tanteado el terreno primero, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Había que actuar.

 Sin más dilación y considerando que ya había perdido bastante tiempo, empezó a andar colina arriba. En poco tiempo había llegado a la cima, pues la colina no era especialmente alta. Conociendo los métodos de seguridad de Voldemort, se mantuvo a prudente distancia de la puerta de entrada. Si no se identificaba antes de acercarse, un complicado hechizo que envolvía la casa le haría caer desvanecido, lo que permitía a los dueños de la casa hacerse con el individuo o "deshacerse" de él, según consideraran necesario. Pero si el recién llegado se identificaba mediante otro hechizo, sería inmune a la protección mágica y podría acercarse a la puerta.

Así lo hizo Andrew. Cuando estuvo inmunizado, se acercó por fin a la maldita puerta de entrada de la maldita mansión llena de malditos mortífagos.

—"Más me vale no meter la pata —se dijo mientras llamaba—.A todos esos imbéciles de ahí dentro les encantaría verme muerto".

Era cierto. La enemistad que subsistía entre Andrew y todos los demás mortífagos era mutua. Él los despreciaba y ellos le detestaban. No podían soportar la idea de que fuera el preferido de su señor siendo el más reciente de todos ellos. Era más que envidia, era odio. Y él lo sabía. Quizá por eso disfrutaba tanto haciéndolos estallar de rabia con sus comentarios mordaces y sus burlas disimuladas. Demasiado fáciles de manipular para aspirar a dueños del mundo.

—"Imbéciles" —repitió una vez más mientras la puerta se abría—.

Una voluminosa figura apareció en el quicio de la puerta. Era un hombre fuerte y musculoso, uno de tantos mortífagos que servían a Voldemort. Los fuertes brazos y los potentes músculos no lograban disimular, sin embargo, su más que evidente cara de tonto. Era Goyle, que ejercía el trabajo de guardián ya que no necesitaba demasiada actividad cerebral para ello. Vestía la túnica negra de siempre, pero no llevaba puesta la máscara que solían llevar para realizar sus vomitivas acciones, pues evidentemente no era necesaria allí. 

Ante la imposibilidad de expresarse de forma inteligente de Goyle, un nuevo mortífago apareció junto a él. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de expresión fría y mueca de asco se acercó a la puerta. Le dedicó a Andrew una sonrisa postiza que le quedaba tremendamente mal.

—Hola Avery —saludó el recién llegado con frialdad poco disimulada—. He venido para hablar con Voldemort, anúnciale mi llegada. No quiero perder el tiempo.

—Por supuesto —contestó Avery con un tono de amabilidad más postizo incluso que la sonrisa—. No quisiera que te incomodaras. Sígueme.

Los dos se metieron en la mansión dejando a Goyle en la puerta y cruzaron el vestíbulo hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Siguieron el oscuro pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo, cuya puerta estaba bloqueada por un tercer mortífago. Éste miró a Andrew con sus fríos ojos grises mientras dibujaba un sonrisa de lo más desagradable en su pálido rostro. Lucius Malfoy. Andrew puso cara de disgusto al verlo. Su enemistad con los mortífagos no era nada comparado con la que existía entre él y Lucius Malfoy. Nunca se habían llevado bien.

—"Perfecto —pensó Andrew con fastidio—, el que faltaba. ¿No podía quedarse en su casa de pijo hoy y dejarme solucionar mis asuntos tranquilo?".

—Lucius —dijo Avery—, avisa al señor de que ha llegado Darkwoolf. Quiere hablarle.

—En seguida —respondió el otro con un brillo maligno en los ojos y una sonrisa torcida en la boca—. No creo que tarde en recibirte. Una visita como esta no se tiene todos los días.

Andrew ignoró la irónica bienvenida de Malfoy y esperó pacientemente a que entrara en la sala y anunciara su llegada. Después de unos minutos, Malfoy reapareció en la puerta y le indicó que podía entrar. Avery también los siguió dentro.

Por fin, Andrew se encontró cara a cara con Voldemort. Éste le esperaba sentado en su eterno sillón colocado frente a la chimenea (y NO estaba de espaldas, seamos originales). Sus ojos rojos brillaban en una expresión indefinible. Su boca sin labios se curvaba en una sonrisa más fría que el hielo. Las llamas del fuego se reflejaban en su rostro careciente de color haciéndolo todavía más aterrador de lo que ya era por si mismo. Junto a él, habían otros tres mortífagos. Crabbe, Macnair y el repelente Colagusano (la subjetividad es porque el mierd... hombre este no me cae nada bien, ¿qué se le va a hacer?).

A pesar del tiempo que Andrew llevaba unido a esta siniestra comunidad, nunca podía reprimir un estremecimiento al hallarse cerca de Voldemort. No era sólo el asco, sino también el miedo, cosa que él jamás admitiría, claro está. De todas formas, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Él se encargaría de ello. 

Andrew se había colocado en el centro de la sala justo enfrente de Voldemort flanqueado por Avery y Malfoy, que aquella noche parecía más animado de lo normal. Más malicioso que nunca. Inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante en una discreta reverencia, cosa que le molestaba mucho tener que hacer, se dispuso a hablar primero, decidido a improvisar como pudiera.

—Señor —dijo—. Espero que no os moleste mi inesperada visita.

Voldemort amplió todavía más la fría e inexpresiva sonrisa.

—En absoluto... qué idea tan absurda —dijo con tranquilidad y un tono de horripilante voz suave—. A decir verdad, me preguntaba cuándo recibiría noticias tuyas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que contactamos y me dijiste que pronto traerías a Harry Potter.

Andrew no se dejó amilanar por las palabras de Voldemort. Siempre había sabido qué decir y como decirlo. Ahora no iba a ser diferente.

—Lamento mucho si os he incomodado, señor —respondió inclinando ligeramente la cabeza—, pero hubo complicaciones... de todas formas no tardaré en terminar mi trabajo. Ya casi he logrado resolverlo.

—Por supuesto —continuó Voldemort sin la más mínima variante en el tono y la expresión—, nunca he tenido que preocuparme, ¿verdad, Andrew?.

—No, señor, nunca —replicó el otro con fingida devoción—. Y os aseguro que podéis confiar en mí. ¿No he hecho siempre todo cuánto me ordenasteis?.

Voldemort hizo una pausa antes de responder. Miró a Andrew muy fijamente con ése brillo indefinible en los ojos y sosteniendo la sonrisa helada. Por fin volvió a hablar muy lentamente y con una voz más suave y aterradora que antes.

—Sí... claro que sí. Siempre. Eres muy hábil, Andrew. Nunca te faltan las buenas ideas... sí. Eres capaz de pensar por ti mismo. A decir verdad... eres demasiado capaz de pensar por ti mismo.

Andrew lo miró sin comprender. No respondió esta vez, sino que sostuvo la mirada de Voldemort expectante. Éste no había terminado, y él lo sabía. Sin embargo, Voldemort no se dirigió a Andrew cuando volvió a hablar, sino a Malfoy.

—Lucius, querido amigo, priva a Andrew de la carga que supone su varita, si eres tan amable.

Andrew reaccionó con rapidez. Antes de que Malfoy se hubiera movido siquiera, metió la mano en el bolsillo y cogió con fuerza la varita. Luego le dedicó a Lucius Malfoy una mirada furibunda que hizo titubear al mortífago. Malfoy se detuvo un momento y miró a Andrew con inseguridad.

—Perdona —dijo éste último con una fría sonrisa y dejando de lado cualquier formalidad—, pero me parece que no te he entendido. Realmente, no tengo ningunas ganas de entregarle mi varita a éste desgraciado. Me he encariñado con ella.

Voldemort respondió con una suave y aguda carcajada. Nadie en la sala se movió ni un ápice durante aquellos momentos de gran tensión. Andrew esperó con la sonrisa aún en los labios.

—Por favor, Andrew —dijo finalmente Voldemort—. ¿Aún no sabes que resistirse es una idiotez? ¿Tan poco me conoces?. Pensaba que eras más inteligente, hacer alardes de orgullo no te llevará a ninguna parte, créeme. Te aseguro que soltarás esa varita, por las buenas o por las malas.

—Y yo te aseguro que no será antes de haber recibido una explicación —respondió Andrew borrando por completo la sonrisa y descargando un mirada de fuego sobre Voldemort—.

Voldemort suspiró con aparente cansancio. Se pasó una mano de dedos inusualmente largos por la frente y respondió con hastío:

—No me dejas más remedio, Andrew. Pagarás antes, tampoco es que me importe demasiado, pero te enseñaré a controlar tu arrogancia como es debido. 

Voldemort sacó su propia varita y la alzó en el aire. Andrew retrocedió un paso, empezando a preocuparse seriamente y alzó también la suya decidido a resistirse hasta el final. No entendía qué pasaba, pero si Voldemort quería atacarle, él se defendería. A penas le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Le pareció oír de muy lejos el "crucio" que surgió de la boca de Voldemort. Trató de defenderse, de detenerla con un encantamiento escudo, pero por fuerte que pudiera ser su magia, la de Voldemort lo era todavía más.

Reprimiendo un grito de dolor, cayó de rodillas al suelo al sentir la primera embestida de horribles sensaciones que le atacaba por todas partes. La varita se escurrió de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo, dónde un flamante Lucius Malfoy la recogió. Oyó de muy lejos las crueles risas de los demás mortífagos al advertir el mal trago que estaba pasando. Le daba la impresión de que miles y miles de puñales candentes le perforaban la piel, por el terrible dolor que sentía por dentro, le daba la impresión de que las entrañas pugnaban por salir fuera de su cuerpo y la cabeza le parecía a punto de estallar. Cruzó los brazos sobre las costillas y se dejó caer derrumbado al suelo, todavía de rodillas pero con la cabeza apoyada en la alfombra. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, trató de pensar en otras cosas, de olvidarse del dolor. Apretó los labios para no gritar. Antes muerto que darle ese gusto a Voldemort. Que darle ese gusto a Lucius Malfoy y por añadidura a todos los demás mortífagos que allí se encontraban. En su agonía oyó muy de lejos las palabras de Voldemort, como si le hablara desde el fondo de un pozo.

—Deberías saber, Andrew, que hay cosas que me molestan especialmente, y la traición es una de ellas. 

Voldemort  esperó un rato más antes de bajar la varita y acabar por fin con el suplicio. Andrew sintió de pronto como los puñales desaparecían y separó los labios dejando escapar un jadeo prolongado. Se quedó en el suelo, jadeante y dolorido. Había cesado, pero su cuerpo había quedado terriblemente magullado. Horribles punzadas lo sacudían de arriba abajo y le entraban arcadas. Pero no había gritado. Se sentía humillado, irrespetado, dolorido en cada rincón de su cuerpo y de su orgullo. Y a pesar de todo había reprimido las súplicas y los gritos de dolor. Su desprecio hacia los mortífagos se convirtió súbitamente en un odio abrasador.

—"Lo lamentarán—se dijo mientras jadeaba convulsamente—. Algún día lo lamentarán. Sí, algún día me suplicarán clemencia, sí... ¡Algún día me vengaré de todos ellos y vendrán arrastrándose hasta mí!".

Con ésta idea en la cabeza, consiguió reunir las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse. Con gran esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie. Miró a Voldemort con una sonrisa horrible y los ojos desencajados, aún sujetándose las costillas. Todo le dolía y le costaba respirar. Pero halló aliento suficiente para dirigirse a Voldemort con un deleite casi salvaje en la voz.

—Puedes... puedes hacer lo que quieras... puedes matarme si quieres, me da igual —un brillo de malicia titiló en los ojos de Andrew—. Estás acabado, eres historia... tarde o temprano caerás y te llevarás a todos estos contigo... vienen a por ti, Voldemort... la gente te odia... te odiará... y cuando te encuentren... entonces lo lamentarás.

Voldemort miró a Andrew como se mira a una mosca que te ha caído en la sopa. Una maldita mosca insolente y con la boca demasiado grande. Pero no se alteró lo más mínimo. Una mueca cruel apareció en su rostro de serpiente cuando Andrew terminó.

—Habla cuanto quieras, será lo último que digas contra mí —dijo con una muestra de maldad incluso más intensa que antes—. Yo no perdono la traición... sufrirás, ya lo creo que sufrirás. Resultaste ser demasiado independiente, Andrew... y un muñeco que no se deja utilizar es mera basura.

Tras decir esto con un acento de malvado desprecio, Voldemort hizo una seña que fue respondida al instante. Malfoy y Avery se acercaron a Andrew y lo cogieron por los brazos. Tan sólo aquella presión en sus magullados brazos bastó para hacerle ver las estrellas. Aturdido, se sintió arrastrado fuera de la habitación y llevado medio a rastras a través del pasillo y las escaleras que daban al primer piso. No podía entender cómo había sabido Voldemort lo de su traición, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, pero eso ya no importaba. Iba a morir. Seguro que lo matarían. En el fondo no era morir lo que más le fastidiaba, hacía tiempo que había perdido el miedo a la muerte, lo que realmente lamentaba era no haber conseguido su propósito. No haber conseguido el dominio total del tiempo y haberse hecho con el poder. Pero de todas formas Voldemort estaba acabado de cualquier manera, tanto los magos como los muggles, todos estarían algún día contra él. Ése era el futuro. ¿Y qué si él no lo había podido cambiar? Voldemort moriría y eso, de alguna manera, le resultaba un consuelo.

Malfoy y Avery continuaron tirando de él hacia el piso de abajo, pero no se detuvieron aquí, sino que continuaron bajando por unas estrechas escaleras que había tras una vieja puerta de madera. Una amplia pero mal iluminada sala, constituía el sótano de la mansión Ryddle. Un sótano como suelen ser los sótanos, húmedo, sucio y con aspecto de llevar en abandono más tiempo de lo debido. Lo condujeron hasta el fondo de la habitación dónde había otra puerta, una puerta metálica. Un alohomora por parte de Avery fue suficiente para abrirla. Andrew se sintió empujado dentro de otra sala, más pequeña y sucia que la anterior pero con un poco más de luz. El impacto contra el suelo hizo que reaccionara y regresara al mundo de los vivos. Se incorporó algo desorientado y se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver cómo Malfoy cerraba la puerta y le lanzaba un encantamiento para que fuera imposible de abrir. En un impulso reflejo se abalanzó sobre la puerta y miró por una estrecha rejilla que había a la altura de sus ojos, sólo para ver la mueca burlona que le dedicaba Lucius Malfoy.

—Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado, ¿no te parece? —dijo completamente encantado—. Este es el fin de la carrera del grandioso Andrew Darkwoolf... y debo añadir que me siento orgulloso de ser el causante.

—¡Tú! ¡Maldito desgraciado! —gritó Andrew con furia confirmando lo que se había ido imaginando desde hacía unos momentos—. Habría que ser demasiado imbécil para no darse cuenta. Tú me has delatado, ¿no es así?.

—En efecto, Darkwoolf, yo te he delatado, porque jamás me caíste bien. Eres demasiado arrogante y me robas méritos con demasiada facilidad. No podemos existir en el mismo planeta, amigo mío.

—Ya veo —respondió Andrew mirando a Malfoy con un desprecio incluso mayor que el de antes—. Parece que al final te has salido con la tuya... eres un mierda, Malfoy. Da igual a quién quites de en medio, eso no cambiará lo que eres. De todas formas, ¿por qué no me cuentas la interesante historia de cómo averiguaste lo de mi traición?.

—Como quieras —dijo el otro que se sentía con suficiente humor como para ignorar los insultos de Andrew—. En realidad, Darkwoolf, no fuiste tan inteligente como creías. Hace mucho tiempo que vengo buscando la manera de deshacerme de ti. Me molestaba tu presencia demasiado como para tolerarla por más tiempo... así que decidí vigilarte de cerca y aprovechar cualquier error. Fue un fallo muy idiota por tu parte el bajar la guardia dentro de Hogwarts, y más todavía sabiendo que mi hijo estudia en ése colegio y recibe clases tuyas.

Andrew estuvo a punto de abofetearse. ¡El enano Malfoy! ¿Cómo podía habérsele pasado por alto? Sin duda debió de oír alguna conversación privada y se lo había chivado todo a su padre. Jodido mocoso... jodidos Malfoy... estaba visto que él y los Malfoy no estaban hechos para llevarse bien.

—Muy bien, Malfoy, actuaste con mucho acierto, pero respóndeme a una última pregunta: ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —dijo Andrew disimulando su contrariedad—. Voldemort quiere matarme, ¿no es así?.

Malfoy sonrió con malicia antes de responder.

—En realidad, Darkwoolf, no debería decirte esto, pero ya que se trata de ti haremos una excepción —Malfoy no hizo ninguna clase de esfuerzo para disimular el evidentísimo deleite que le provocaba la penosa situación de Andrew—. Voldemort no tiene ni ha tenido nunca intención de matarte. ¿Sabes en qué ha estado trabajando estos últimos meses durante los cuales has estado fuera? En una maldición que le llevará a la cima. Una maldición para convertir en esclavo a todo el que le dé la gana. Mucho más potente que la maldición imperius, sin posibilidad de resistencia... una maldición para convertir en marionetas a todos los hombres que desee, simples marionetas con una devoción ilimitada hacia él, carecientes de voluntad. Y me parece que tú vas a tener el grandísimo honor de ser el primero en probarla.

Andrew se puso pálido como la cera. Ésta vez fue incapaz de disimular el horror que le habían producido las palabras de Malfoy. Con el terror asomando en los ojos se separó de la puerta mientras Malfoy soltaba una carcajada burlona dedicada exclusivamente a él. Todo el mundo teme algo más que a cualquier otra cosa, todos tenemos nuestra pesadilla particular. La peor pesadilla de Andrew Darkwoolf no eran los dementotes, ni los mortífagos, ni siquiera la muerte... su peor pesadilla era perder por completo la capacidad de decidir y pensar por si mismo. Convertirse en una marioneta, tal como había dicho Malfoy. Tener que servir a alguien con exagerada devoción, perder para siempre su férrea voluntad... ¡su voluntad!. Sin duda Voldemort lo sabía, sabía cuál sería el mejor castigo para él, no perdonaba la traición... la muerte era algo demasiado rápido, sin sufrimiento, algo que a su juicio no era suficiente para redimir una falta como la tremenda traición de que había sido víctima.

—¿Qué te pasa, Darkwoolf? —preguntó Malfoy con sorna—. De repente no pareces tan decidido. ¿Te asusta la perspectiva?. La verdad, debo reconocer que no es muy alentadora.

—Si salgo de esta, Malfoy, si salgo de esta —dijo Andrew mirando hacia la rejilla con una rabia fruto de la súbita desesperación y del terror que se habían apoderado de él—... te juro que haré lo posible para destrozarte la vida. No te quepa ninguna duda.

—Tú lo has dicho, si sales de esta... pero no saldrás. Éstos van a ser los últimos días que te queden de libertad, Darkwoolf. Te recomiendo aprovecharlos.

Andrew torció una sonrisa en su rostro y miró a Malfoy con una expresión diabólica (es que ha de ser jo puta hasta la muerte, el tío).

—En ése caso seguiré tu consejo... me daré un último gusto Malfoy. Voy a derretirte esa cagada de mosca que tienes por cerebro.

Malfoy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Nada más acabó de decir esto Andrew, cuando sintió que un terrible dolor le inundaba la cabeza. Con un grito de dolor y poniéndose más pálido de lo habitual, se derrumbó completamente y rodó por el suelo cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Horribles exclamaciones agónicas surgían de su boca mientras se arrastraba por el suelo tratando de huir del insoportable dolor que le inundaba la cabeza. Había olvidado que Andrew no siempre necesitaba la varita para hacer magia.

—¡Avery! —consiguió exclamar Malfoy entre grito y grito—. ¡Avery! ¡Haz que pare, páralo!.

Avery, que había permanecido al margen durante toda la conversación, se lanzó rápidamente hacia la puerta y dirigiendo su varita a través de la rendija exclamó:

—¡Crucio!(joder, dos en un capítulo, los sádicos ya pueden ir alegrándose).

Ahora fue Andrew el que se derrumbó. Todavía no se había recuperado de la primera maldición y le venían con otra. Nada más caer Andrew, los dolores de Malfoy cesaron. Se puso en pie con dificultad y sintiendo la cabeza como un bombo. Avery apartó la varita y Andrew se recuperó, aunque sufriendo punzantes dolores por todo el cuerpo. Por suerte, la maldición de Avery no había tenido ni comparación con la de Voldemort. Permaneció sentado en el suelo y miró hacia la puerta dónde vislumbró los fúricos ojos grises de Malfoy a través de la rendija.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Darkwoolf! ¡Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, estás acabado! ¡Y nadie podrá quitarme el gusto de haber sido el causante de tu desgracia!

Y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y salió del sótano completamente furioso, aún sintiendo terribles jaquecas, seguido muy de cerca de Avery. Andrew se quedó solo por fin. Solo y encerrado.

Ignorando las punzadas que todavía le acometían por todo el cuerpo, se puso en pie y consideró su situación. No dejaba de ser gracioso el hecho de que a pesar de todo, y gracias a Malfoy, hubiera logrado cumplir el propósito por el cual había entrado en aquella mansión. Ahora sabía lo que pretendía Voldemort. Convertir en sus marionetas a los magos más poderosos del mundo. Simple, pero eficaz. Una idea brillante. 

Decidido a hallar una forma de escapar antes de convertirse en conejillo de indias de los macabros experimentos de Voldemort, se dispuso a examinar la habitación. Parecía una antigua leñera. Las paredes eran de piedra húmeda y no debía medir más de cuatro metros cuadrados. En la parte más alta de la pared del fondo, cerca del techo, había un pequeño ventanuco redondo, apenas lo bastante grande para meter la cabeza. Andrew se estiró para mirar por él. Daba a ras de suelo del jardín y a través del sucio cristal se distinguían algunas briznas de hierba. Demasiado pequeño para escapar por él, y sin varita, no podía siquiera agrandarlo. Pero el mirar hacia fuera le dio una idea. Después de todo, disponía de otros medios.

—"Bien —pensó con renovadas esperanzas—, ha llegado la hora de usar la magia mental para algo más inteligente".

************************************************************************************

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee__!!!! Me encanta!!! No es por presumir, en serio, pero creo que me ha quedado muy bien. Los malos bastante sádicos todos, verdad? xDDD. ¡Me lo paso bomba escribiendo, de verdad! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Conseguirá salir Andrew de la peliaguda situación en que le he metido? ¿Y qué harán Harry y los demás?. ¡Tendreis que esperar al próximo capi para saberlo, se siente! Bueno, para terminar, me encantaría que como siempre, dejaseis vuestra opinión en el cajoncito de los reviews. Vengaaaaaaaa... no seáis tacaños, que éste capi lleva mucho curro detrás y se lo merece. Por cierto, que he realizado algunos fanarts de HP y si queréis verlos no tenéis más que pedírmelo por e-mail o Messenger a Chu_Cheng(a)msn.com. Hay uno de Harry, otro de Harry y Draco, otro de Remus y uno de Andrew exclusivo de este fic ;). Y si hacéis alguno y queréis enviármelo estaré encantada de verlo. En fin, nada más, nos vemos!!! ^__^._

_Contestaciones a los reviews (kilométricas, que sea siempre así!! ^__^.):_

**May Potter:  _¬_**_¬ Serás mema… no, no he sacado la peleilla Sirius-Snape, pero la de Remus-Andrew bien valía la pena. Ya habrá S-Sn más adelante, juer, es que si no os quejáis de que si los capis son muy largos, no iba a meter ahí veinte peleas. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capi._

**Linette****: _muchas gracias!! ^^. Qué bien que te guste, jeje, me alegro de haberte dejado picada en todos los capis, es que lo hago adrede, es algo que me encanta!! ;). A mucha gente le ha gustado que Sly gane, es que la verdad, ya iba siendo hora de que se lucieran un poco los pobres, jeje. Bueno, si te gusta como narro los partidos estás de suerte, porque este no es el último y respecto a Andrew... Sí!!! Está como un tren!!! ^_^'. Bueno, espero que sigas leyéndolo y te guste. Ta otra._**

**Ghiret****:** _Hola, cuanto tiempo!! Bueno, es normal que no te dieras cuenta, es que a veces los subo demasiado rápido porque no puedo evitar la tentación de escribir y no doy tiempo ^^'. De nada por lo de tu historia, a ver si se te quita la vagancia y la continuas, que empezaba lo interesante!! Hasta la prox._

**Lora Chang:** _Yeeeeeeeeeee__!!! Viva el poder de la longitud!!! Un review larguissho!!! Yujjjhuuuuuuuu!!! Bueno, a ver, que Ana casi se suicida... xDD. Ya, pero es que quedaba gracioso lo de la apuesta. Y lo de las miradas a mí también me hizo gracia mientras lo escribía xDD. Y ya ves quién es el amigo de Andrew... por cierto, que al cacho cabrón hijo puta de mierda ése, sólo lo insulto yo!!!!!!!._

**Siobhan**** Lhuderl-Hirl: _Toreeeeeeera__!!! Por fin de vuelta!! Jejejejejeje ya sabía yo que Andrew o el Lobo Oscuro, te gustaría. A mí es que me encanta!!! Y como me dijiste que te gustaban mucho los malos... en fin, sigo con el siguiente (trabajo tengo pa rato)._**

**Siobhan**** Lhuderl-Hirl: _xDDDD__, no te preocupes por lo del queremos un hijo tuyo, te aseguro que yo también se lo soltaba!!! Es que está que te cagas, el cabrón. Bueno, ya lo dejo, porque si tengo que ponerme a hablar de si me gusta o no, podemos tirarnos un rato largo._**

**Snmh****:** _A todo el mundo le ha dado pena Ana!! _xDDD___. __Me vais a coger manía por cruel!!! Y ya veo que Andrew causa efectos muy diversos en los lectores. A unos les encanta y otros lo odian... pero tienes razón, pobre Remi, con lo mono que es... bueno, ya has visto quién era el amigo de Andrew, te ha gustado? Espero que sí. De nada por lo del review, ta otra._

**Siobhan**** Lhuderl-Hirl: _O_O__' uauhhh!!!!. Tienes toda la razón, me he quedado flipando!!!! Qué caña de review... en fin, dices que Andrew te recuerda a Artemis Fowl? La verdad es que ahora que lo dices le tiene un aire... y también es moreno con los ojos azules, me parece recordar. Y los dos son inteligentes (me di cuenta de que Arty era inteligente de verdad cuando leí que usaba Macintosh en lugar de PC's xDDD). Creo que tienes razón con Krysta, es un tanto Marie Sue, aunque no lo pretendía. Me podrías decir donde hiciste esos tests? Quisiera ver si hay Marie Sues o Mario Susanos en mi fic, xDDD.  Bueno, en realidad, Harry le cuenta absolutamente todo a Dumblie, no es algo que no te pueda contar.Y a mí Ginny tampoco me gusta demasiado... no sé, Rowling tampoco le ha destacado mucho la personalidad. Ah, Krysta de nuevo... pienso quitarle el Mariesueismo, no me gusta eso, no,no,no. A ver si puedo... ;). Andrew otra vez xDDD, yo también me quedaría como imbécil mirándolo, te lo aseguro. Gracias por lo de Ana, en general es un personaje que gusta, y bueno, veré qué puedo hacer con Cho. Y lo de Ron/Herm... es que me encanta esa parejita!!! Me parecen muy graciosos cuando discuten. Por cierto, que no te preocupes por las críticas, no me molestan si son constructivas, de verdad, ayudan a mejorar. Casi me callo porque aún me queda muxo por hacer._**

**Siobhan**** Lhuderl-Hirl:  _jejejeje__, un poquillo sí que te pasate, pero te aseguro que me encantó el review. Respecto a Krysta... no es que sea mala, pero tampoco es del todo buena. Digamos que le tiene un aire a su tío, que por cierto, ni que decirte tengo que está pa comérselo el cabrón (y el Jiménez... mmmmmmmhhh...). Veo que tenemos un gusto parecido en cuestión de malos aunque difieramos en cuanto a los Malfoy ;).  Ah, Ginny... la puse con Danny porque no me convencía ningún otro personaje ni quería invertir muxo tiempo en ella. Simplemente se me ocurrió. Y a Ana ya la tengo adjudicada. Y los Slytherins, por supuesto... tenían que ganar!!!! Era vital para darle un toque de originalidad a la historia!!! A mucha gente le ha gustado, qué bien ^^. Continúo con el siguiente review..._**

**Siobhan**** Lhuderl-Hirl: _Como puedes dejar esos reviews tan largos!!!??? Que sepas que no los aguanto!!!! xDDD Molestarme? Qué tonterías dices!!! Como me van a molestar?? Es más, me encantan tus reviews. Y Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!! También has leído la tabla de Flandes?  Pues ya que me recomiendas el ocho, trataré de pillarlo y lo leeré. De nuevo Andrew! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es el malo perfecto, jamás creí que llegaría a pillarle el punto tan bien... pero he conseguido plasmar con bastante acierto la forma en que me lo imaginaba ^^. Casi te lo tendré que prestar, como me regalase a Jiménez.... pero no de forma indefinida, que a éste lo tengo que compartir con mucha gente!!! xDD, lo de Hermione, es que la utilizo para reflejar mis propios sentimientos en lo que a profesores se refiere... y Remus me encanta!!! Es taaaaan enigmático... taaaaaaaan melancólico... aaaaahhhh... bueno, vale, ya vuelvo a la realidad. En fin, eso, que me encantan Remus y Andrew. La piraña Andrew ^^. Te gustaron los adjetivos que le puse? Me costó encontrarlos!! Quería que se viera lo malo que era pero sin meterme con él ni machacarlo. Creo que me salió bastante bien (jo, no es por presumir, pero es que lo pienso de verdad). Y luego está Snape el come.niños. Éste me gusta en parte, porque su faceta de profesor jo puta no me gusta pero la de ex-mortífago resentido me encanta. Y las blancas son las buenas, sí!! Es que los buenos tenían que mover primero, sino no tenía gracia la cosa (yo también amo el negro). Ah! Lo de ajedrezeras!! xDDD. No trates de buscarle lógica ni razón a esa palabra, es una de las tantas que me invento, ¡no puedo evitarlo!. Las escribo mal adrede porque sí, por la manía de inventarme palabras, que mira, será rara, pero no deja de ser entretenida. Y el Draquito... ya ves que no estaba ahí porque sí, muaajajajajajaja, al final resultará que sí que somos retorcidas. En fin, sólo me queda un review, voy a por él, nos vemos!!! (y trataré de hacer sufrir a Ginny, pero que conste que va por ti ;) )._**

**Hermone.O****: _buenass__!!! Jejeje, una nueva lectora. Gracias por los cumplidos, me alegro de que te guste la historia. Bueno, ya que me lo pedías, voy a explicarte como se ponen los fics en la web._**

_1. Te metes en register (barra azul de arriba, al lado del log-in) e introduces los datos que te pida para registrarte en la página._

_2. Te enviarán un mensaje por correo si no recuerdo mal, y desde ahí accederás al log-in. Si no es desde el e-mail, te metes en el a través de la pag, es que no me acuerdo bien. Ahí metes la contraseña y tu mail (los cuales habrás especificado en register) y entrarás en tu log-in._

_3. Ahora toca subir la historia. Verás un menú a la derecha con todos los pasos a seguir. Métete en settings y decide las opciones que te ofrezcan (tales como dejar que vean tu e-mail, etc). Luego métete en create history. Aquí rellena los datos que te pidan sobre la historia, especificando el idioma, el tipo y demás. Cuando acabes métete en document manager._

_4. Aquí subirás el documento que será tu primer capítulo. En los cajoncitos de abajo, introduce el nombre del documento y selecciona un documento que tengas guardado en tu ordenata y quieras subir a la page mediante examinar (lógicamente subirás tu primer capi que tengas escrito). Ahora métete en edit history/add chapters._

_5. Toca rellenar más datos sobre la historia (en algunos casos confirmar, más que rellenar). Y escribir un pequeño resumen para que la gente sepa de qué va. Luego ves para abajo y busca un cajoncito que ponga: upñoad chapter. Aquí introduce el nombre del capi ( evita las eñes y los acentos por que luego se ven mal) en el primero de los cajoncitos y selecciona el documento que subiste antes, en el cajoncete de abajo. Ya está!!! Tendrás que esperar varias horas antes de ver tu historia en la page, pero si lo has hecho bien saldrá. Para ver tus reviews puedes hacerlo desde el estats del log-in (menú de la izquierda) o desde tu historia, donde pone el número de reviews que llevas. Espero que te sea de ayuda!!!_


	20. Lo que hace la desesperacion

_Yeeeeeeeeeooo__!!! Muy buenas a todos!! Ya estoy de vuelta otra vez. He tardado algo más que de costumbre, pero es que mi imaginación sufrió un repentino ataque de coma y… bueno, eso. Quería comentaros que me he cambiado el nick por el de Luna. Para los curiosos, aclararé que lo he hecho simplemente porque me encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con este maravilloso astro: la noche, los hombres lobo (especialmente uno con el pelo castaño y canoso ^__^), la canción de Mecano, mi gato, los espíritus de cuarto menguante... xDDD. Pues nada, aclarado esto, doy paso al capítulo nº 20 (el capi 20 ya!!! como pasa el tiempo...)._

_Oh__, sí, se me olvidaba!!! Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, que me dan ánimos para continuar e inspirarme. Sin los lectores, esta historia no sería lo que es. Gracias de nuevo!! ^__^._

**20. Lo que hace la desesperación**

" Voldemort... ha... estoy atrapado... no puedo... averiguado cosas...el...tenéis que... mucho cuidado... ayuda... ayuda..."

Krysta se despertó de pronto con una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa y confusión. Se pasó la mano por la frente y la halló empapada de sudor. Tenía el pijama pegado al cuerpo y el corazón le iba a cien por hora. Sentía un calor horrible por todo el cuerpo, pero no le importaba, ni se dio cuenta. No podía apartar de su mente aquella voz. Hubiera jurado que era la voz de... no, no, qué tontería. Él estaba en el colegio, era profesor, ¿Cómo iba Voldemort a entrar en el colegio sin que ella se diera ni cuenta? No tenía sentido. Pero por alguna razón, tuvo un mal presentimiento. La preocupación apareció en su rostro mientras se incorporaba respirando hondo para calmar el súbito nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella.

Con cuidado, apartó las cortinas azul intenso que rodeaban su cama y apoyó los pies en el frío suelo para levantarse. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación de Ravenclaw, Krysta se dirigió a la ventana que mostraba una preciosa vista del lago. La abrió muy lentamente y se sintió muchísimo mejor cuando una ráfaga de aire frío le golpeó en el rostro. Dirigió su vista hacia el lago, parcialmente helado y se perdió en sus propios pensamientos con la vista vagando por el amplio terreno de Hogwarts, cubierto por nieve invernal. Era 18 de enero. Hacía más de tres semanas que había entrado en el colegio. La calma de la noche hizo que empezara a pensar y a recordar cuánto le había pasado de un tiempo a esta parte. Pensó qué habría sido de ella, si no se hubiera encontrado con Harry y su tío en las ruinas del futuro Hogwarts.

—"Todo se lo debo a ellos dos —se dijo pensativa—. Si no me hubieran encontrado... no quiero ni pensar qué habría pasado conmigo".

Este pensamiento le hizo recordar la causa de su agitado despertar. ¿Y si era cierto que él estaba en peligro? ¿Y si Voldemort hacía daño a su tío?. No podría soportarlo. Él era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo después de cinco años. Si le pasaba algo... pero no. No podía ser. No era más que un sueño.

Con este pensamiento en la cabeza, se apartó de la ventana y la cerró con cuidado. Empezaba a hacer frío, mejor volver a la cama. Mañana se habría olvidado de todo y se sentiría mucho mejor. Regresó a su cama con dosel y se acostó. Acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando un súbito pensamiento, una idea que no se le había ocurrido antes, brotó en su mente eclipsando a todas las demás. ¿No era capaz se tío de usar la magia mental? Ella recordaba que sí. Aunque hacía cinco años de aquello, la niña recordaba haberlo visto practicando algunas veces y trabajando duro horas y horas para llegar a mover un objeto. ¿Y si no era un sueño después de todo? 

—"Eso es una idiotez —pensó—. Era capaz de mover objetos con mucha dificultad, es completamente imposible que ahora..."

Sin embargo, comprendió de pronto que ya no iba a ser capaz de dormirse en toda la noche.

*    *    *

—¿Qué te pasa Krysta? Tienes un aspecto deprimente.

La chica levantó la cabeza para mirar al intruso que acababa de interrumpir sus meditaciones. Estaba inusualmente pálida y tenía los ojos vidriosos y hundidos, bajo los cuales empezaban a marcarse dos ojeras amoratadas. Hermione, que era la que acababa de hablar y que venía acompañada por Ron, la miró preocupada. Ambos acababan de dejar la sala común de Gryffindor para ir a la biblioteca. Desde que conocían a Krysta, éste se había convertido en su lugar de reunión común. Aquí pasaban la mayoría de los ratos libres, aparte de dar largos paseos por el lago o visitar a Hagrid. Ahora eran las 11 de la mañana del martes y se hallaban en su primer descanso.

Tal como Hermione había dicho hacía un momento, el aspecto de Krysta era deprimente. La niña esperó un momento antes de contestar, como si no hubiera entendido bien.

—He dormido mal... sólo han sido pesadillas. No pasa nada —respondió con voz pastosa—. ¿No viene Harry con vosotros? —añadió después al advertir que faltaba uno de ellos—.

—No, se ha decidido por fin a coger la escoba. Ya era hora, desde que perdió no quiso tocarla ni una sola vez. 

Ron dijo esto al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla, junto a Krysta. Hermione lo imitó colocándose justo enfrente del niño.

—¿La escoba? ¿A estas horas? —preguntó Krysta sin entender—.

—Sí... no sé qué mosca le ha picado. Ha dicho que lo necesitaba, que aprovecharía el descanso para dar una vuelta y quitarse de una vez el malestar que le provocaba el recordar su derrota. 

—Ah, ya veo... —Krysta movió la cabeza pensativamente un momento y luego continuó—. Y, hablando de desaparecidos, ¿no sabréis por casualidad dónde está mi tío? No lo he visto en toda la mañana.

Los dos niños abrieron los ojos con asombro tras oír las palabras de Krysta.

—¿Aún no ha vuelto? —saltó Ron sin pensar—.

Hermione lo miró furiosa y le dio un codazo malintencionado para que aprendiera a cerrar la bocaza. Krysta, sin embargo, se había percatado de la espontánea reacción de Ron y los miró recelosa.

—¿Cómo que aún no ha vuelto? ¿Es que sabéis dónde está? —preguntó con desconfianza—.

Hermione se apresuró a inventarse algo lo más rápido posible.

—No, no tenemos ni idea. Es sólo que... que también nos preguntábamos dónde estaría... porque ayer tampoco lo vimos y... bueno, eso. Pensábamos que tú lo sabrías.

—Pues no, yo tampoco tengo ni idea —respondió Krysta cambiando el recelo por preocupación—. Me pregunto si...

Krysta parecía tener ahora mucho peor aspecto que antes. La evidente preocupación de la chica no pasó inadvertida a sus amigos que se contagiaron de ella.

—Oye, ¿seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Ron—¿no deberías pasarte por la enfermería?.

Krysta sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a Ron y Hermione. No quería que se preocuparan por ella.

—No, por favor, no digas tonterías. Ya os lo he dicho, es culpa del insomnio —respondió tratando de parecer más animada—.

—Sí... insomnio provocado por pesadillas —comentó Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa—.

El rostro de Krysta se ensombreció sin que pudiera evitarlo, tal y como había pensado Hermione que pasaría. La niña rehuyó la mirada de sus amigos mientras intentaba cambiar de tema.

—Venga ya, Krysta —cortó Hermione, severa—. Dinos qué te pasa. No es sólo el insomnio, ¿verdad?.

Krysta la miró de nuevo, pensativa. Esta vez tardó más tiempo en contestar. Finalmente, no pudo evitarlo y se decidió a contarles todo lo referente a la extraña voz en su cabeza.

—Bueno, vale... no ha sido sólo el insomnio —empezó la niña lentamente—. Es que... lo de las pesadillas, pues... es que no ha sido exactamente una pesadilla.

—¿No? ¿Pues qué ha sido? —preguntó Ron—.

—Ha sido más bien como... como una voz en sueños. Me estaba diciendo a mi misma si no sería posible que... —Krysta se interrumpió de pronto con una breve y nerviosa carcajada—. pero no, no es posible. Es una idiotez, dejadlo, no me hagáis caso. ¿Quién sería capaz de...? No, lo veo imposible. ¿Y el? Todavía más improbable. No es más que un absurdo. Da igual.

Ron y Hermione se miraron sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Venga, Krysta, no nos dejes así. Explícanos que pasa —pidió Ron—.

—Bueno, vale —dijo ella con aparente renovado buen humor—. Es que esta noche me ha pasado una cosa muy tonta. Resulta...

Krysta se interrumpió de repente. Ron y Hermione la miraron atónitos mientras se ponía pálida progresivamente y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. Trataron de llamarla y de hacer que reaccionara, pero la chica no parecía oírles. Parecía estar en otro mundo. Atenta a algo que tan sólo ella percibía, como escuchando algo que tan sólo ella podía oír. 

La niña trató de desviar su atención hacia otra cosa, pero fue incapaz de hacer nada. No podía escapar a esa voz insistente y suplicante dentro de su cabeza repitiendo palabras cuyo significado estaba lleno de interferencias.

— "No puedo... él me tiene... descubierto... nueva maldición... ayuda...ayuda... ayuda...".

*    *    *

—¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Harry se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz que repetía su nombre insistente. Algo confundido, se giró para mirar a través de la puerta abierta de los vestuarios, distinguiendo una figura que corría hacia allí desde el otro extremo del campo, en dirección opuesta al castillo. Soltando la toalla con la que se limpiaba el sudor y dejando la escoba apoyada en la pared, se colocó su capa de invierno y salió fuera para recibir al intruso. Se asombró bastante al descubrir que éste, no era otro que una inquieta y excitada Krysta.

—¡Harry! —exclamó esta al llegar junto a él entre jadeos—. ¡Harry, rápido ven! 

—¿Que vaya? ¿Por qué, qué pasa? —preguntó el chico que no comprendía a qué venía tanto jaleo—.

—¡Mi tío...! ¡Se fue ayer y aún no ha vuelto! —luego agregó en tono desesperado— ¡Algo le pasa, Harry, algo malo! He oído su voz...

—¿Su voz? —preguntó Harry que empezaba a comprender y no le gustaba nada el asunto—.

—¡Sí... pero ven! ¡Ron y Hermione han ido ya a avisar a Dumbledore! Creo que algo pasa, Harry, algo grave.

Y tan grave. ¿Era posible que Andrew hubiera fracasado? ¿Era posible que Voldemort hubiera descubierto lo de su traición? Realmente no le importaba demasiado lo que el Señor Tenebroso pudiera hacerle, pero temía por el éxito de sus planes y por Krysta. Podía resultar un golpe muy duro para ella el perder a su tío, por cabrón hijo puta que éste pudiera ser, seguía siendo la última persona vestigio de su pasado que le quedaba.

Sin esperar a que le dijera nada más, Harry salió corriendo detrás de Krysta, de regreso al castillo. Atravesaron el campo de quidditch y atravesaron el trozo de jardín frontal del castillo como una exhalación. Respirando con dificultad, subieron las escaleras de la entrada a toda prisa e irrumpieron en el vestíbulo. Antes de que pudieran dar un paso más, una voz los llamó desde algún punto de la sala.

—¡Harry, Krysta, por aquí!.

Harry se giró hacia la voz y se encontró con Sirius, que estaba junto a la puerta de la sala de reuniones y que le llamaba con un gesto de la mano. Los niños atravesaron el vestíbulo más lentamente y tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de las pulsaciones. Vaya carrerita se habían dado. Por fin, entraron en la sala de reuniones, que estaba llena de gente como siempre, pero faltaba la profesora McGonagall, porque en esos momentos estaba dando una clase. Ron y Hermione también estaban dentro, ellos eran los que habían avisado a Dumbledore, y éste había convocado la reunión. Harry y Krysta se convirtieron en objeto de todas las miradas de los presentes. Justo al entrar en la sala, Harry se golpeó la frente recordando algo de pronto.

—¡Ah! ¡Me he dejado la Saeta de Fuego en los vestuarios! Voy a por ella —exclamó haciendo un amago de retroceder—.

—No, Harry —cortó Dumbledore con un gesto—. Espérate a que hayamos aclarado el asunto, tu escoba estará bien.

Harry aceptó con resignación y volvió sobre sus pasos colocándose de nuevo junto a Krysta.

—Bien —saltó Snape con bastante  malhumor antes de que nadie añadiera nada más— ¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto? He tenido que dejar la corrección de las redacciones a mitad. Por cierto, Potter —añadió después dirigiéndose a Harry con malicia— esta vez te has superado. La peor redacción que corrijo desde que el señor Longbottom afirmó que la piedra bezoar es una enfermedad del riñón que tienen las cabras, deberías sentirte orgulloso.

Harry enrojeció y miró para otro lado apretando los dientes, más que nada para lograr que la ráfaga de palabras malsonantes que pugnaba por escapar de su boca permaneciera en su sitio. Dumbledore no prestó atención a las palabras de Snape, pero se dirigió a los niños bastante intrigado.

—Bueno, ¿a qué viene tanto alboroto? ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó—.

Harry iba a contestar, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que realmente, no sabía a ciencia cierta que pasaba aunque se imaginaba por donde andaban los tiros. Cortando la frase a mitad, cambió el rumbo de sus palabras para dirigirse a Ron y Hermione.

—La verdad es que no lo sé muy bien... chicos, ¿qué pasa?.

—Pues pasa que... —Ron se quedó a mitad de frase también y cruzó una fugaz mirada con Hermione, para después dirigir los ojos hacia Krysta—. Krysta, ¿qué pasa?.

La chica dejó escapar un largo suspiro de exasperación y luego exclamó al borde de un ataque de nervios:

 —¡Mi tío, maldita sea! ¿Dónde está? ¡Algo malo le pasa y yo quiero saber dónde está!.

Todos los demás se miraron confusos. ¿Algo malo? ¿Cómo que algo malo? ¿Sería posible que hubiera fracasado en su misión? ¿Y podían decirle a la niña dónde estaba? Ya se encontraba bastante alterada como para llevarse otro susto como ese. De todas formas, ¿cómo podía saber ella que Andrew estaba en peligro?.

—Ah, así que tú eres la sobrina de Darkwoolf, ¿no? —preguntó Sirius mirando a la chica con atención—. Pero bueno, no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto. ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que está en peligro?.

—Es... —empezó Krysta algo más clamada pero sin saber muy bien por donde empezar—. Es algo muy extraño. He oído su voz. Dos veces ya, una esta noche y la otra hace un momento, por eso he querido avisar al profesor Dumbledore. No entiendo bien lo que dice, pero no para de pedir ayuda, eso sí que lo entiendo. Y sé que es él, reconozco la voz, y tampoco está en el colegio... 

Krysta se interrumpió para ver qué efecto causaban sus palabras en los oyentes. Parecían todos bastante confusos, incluso incrédulos, pero Remus alzó las cejas  con pensativo asombro.

—¿Su voz? —luego, se dirigió hacia Dumbledore, reflexionando en voz alta—. Señor director, ¿no sería posible que Darkwoolf haya usado su magia mental para realizar un hechizo de telepatía? Es muy probable que El Señor Tenebroso haya descubierto todo lo referente a él y lo haya retenido. Puede que se halle sin varita y no haya tenido otro medio de comunicarse con el exterior. 

Dumbledore meditó un momento analizando las posibilidades.

—Tienes razón, no es improbable, aunque si así fuera, ¿por qué comunicarse con Krysta y no con cualquiera de nosotros?.

—Quizá no haya podido ser más preciso, también la magia mental tiene sus límites —respondió Remus que parecía dominar bien el tema—. Incluso me asombra que Darkwoolf haya realizado un hechizo de telepatía mentalmente, es algo muy difícil... ha mejorado mucho, ya lo creo.

Krysta ya empezaba a sentirse perdida en la conversación. ¿Qué era todo eso del Señor Tenebroso? ¿Cómo que lo había retenido? Allí habían muchas cosas que se le escapaban. Pero se lo explicarían todo, desde luego. Ella no se marchaba de allí sin saber qué pasaba.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el Señor Tenebroso en todo esto? —preguntó suspicazmente tratando de ocultar su desasosiego—.

Todos los demás se miraron con embarazo. No era algo fácil de contar.

—Pufff –bufó Sirius mesándose el cabello hacia atrás con la mano—, a ver cómo se lo explicamos.

Por suerte, Dumbledore tenía especial tacto y se esforzó en hallar las palabras adecuadas. No por nada era considerado un auténtico genio... por loco que pareciera estar.

—Krysta —empezó despacio y silabeando con cuidado—. Lo que voy a decirte probablemente no te sentará muy bien... pero es necesario que lo sepas. Tu tío salió la noche pasada a realizar una misión importante en la Mansión Ryddle de Pequeño Hangleton... actual guarida y morada de el Señor Tenebroso.

Krysta se puso pálida como un cadáver y exclamó:

—¡¿QUÉ?!.

—Lo siento, pero era necesario, vital para la seguridad del planeta entero... aunque puede sonarte muy exagerado es cierto. Y lamento que las cosas hayan ido así, pero por lo que nos anuncias... lo de la voz en tu cabeza... es muy posible que Andrew haya fracasado en esa misión y se encuentre retenido por el Señor Tenebroso. No es más que una hipótesis, los datos que nos das son muy ambiguos pero...

—¿Cómo que muy ambiguos? —exclamó la chica que ahora estaba realmente fuera de sí—. ¡Señor director, usted no ha oído esa voz suplicante dentro de su cabeza! No puede entender... —Krysta hizo una pausa para ordenarse las ideas. Se calmó un poco y moviendo la cabeza continuó— no sé cómo explicarlo. Lo único que sé, es que si mi tío está prisionero en esa mansión como usted dice, no podemos dejarlo ahí. ¡Hemos de ayudarle! ¿Qué haré si el Señor Tenebroso lo mata? ¡No podré soportarlo!.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, Krysta —dijo Dumbledore amablemente y con voz tranquilizadora—. No creas que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. El problema es que tratándose del Señor Tenebroso no podemos actuar a la ligera. Pocos hemos olvidado los años en los que alcanzó el apogeo de su poder. Hemos de asegurarnos de que la situación de tu tío es realmente la que suponemos. Necesitamos información antes de actuar... porque por el momento sabemos que está vivo.

—¿Información? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Y de dónde sacamos esa información? Esta vez no contamos con los espíritus de cuarto menguante.

Dumbledore movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No los necesitamos para esto, aunque tampoco creo que nos hubieran sido de mucha ayuda esta vez... no se trata de viajar en el tiempo, sino en el espacio. Hasta la Mansión Ryddle. Alguien tendría que ir hasta allí y tratar de informarse sin ser descubierto, alguien que pueda camuflarse muy bien...

Los presentes se miraron sin saber qué decir. Ninguno allí se consideraba en calidad de estar al alcance de semejante misión, pero todos miraban al de al lado como tratando de juzgarlo. Harry trató de pensar en alguna otra persona, pero aquel día estaba falto de imaginación (esto ya es una epidemia) y por más que lo intentó, no se le ocurrió nadie. Snape también pasaba por lo mismo. Lanzaba miradas analíticas por los presentes sin convencerse, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en Sirius que miraba hacia el techo distraídamente como si la cosa no fuera con él. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Snape mientras observaba al padrino de Harry, y cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con maligna ironía en la voz.

—Black —dijo suavemente pero sin disimular su antipático tono al hablar—, ¿tú no eras animago? ¿No eras ése hábil animago que tiene engañado a todo el ministerio de magia? ¿Ése animago que nadie ha sido capaz de encontrar en tres largos años?.

Todas las miradas de los presentes convergieron en un solo punto: Sirius Black. Éste se giró para mirar a Snape con las mejillas encendidas pero todavía haciéndose el loco. Tardó varios segundos en contestar.

—Bueno... sí —dijo al fin tratando de parecer indiferente—.

—Señor director —continuó Snape maliciosamente pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Dumbledore—. ¿No cree que Black sería la persona indicada? Es, evidentemente, muy bueno con el camuflaje... y un perro negro apenas llama la atención. Tengo entendido que los perros abundan en Pequeño Hangleton.

Dumbledore meditó las palabras de Snape.

—Pues bien mirado... no es mala idea —dijo algo asombrado por la ocurrencia de Snape—.

Los demás asintieron mirando a Sirius. A Harry aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser su padrino? ¿Por qué no iba el imbécil de Snape?.

—Eh, esperad, esperad un momento —dijo Sirius alzando las palmas y retrocediendo unos pasos—. No creo que yo sea el adecuado... no tengo ninguna experiencia en espionaje y...

—Eso carece de importancia, Black. Lo que necesitas no es experiencia, sólo habilidad —dijo Snape que estaba evidentísimamente encantado con el asunto—.

Sirius frunció el ceño y se encaró con Snape.

—Y si tan claro lo tienes, ¿por qué no vas tú? —exclamó—. A fin de cuentas tú eras el espía. Tú eras el que traicionó al Señor Tenebroso... en todo caso, deberías ser tú el encargado de ésta misión.

—Por favor, Black, ése argumento es banal... sabes perfectamente que el Señor Tenebroso me matará sin pensárselo dos veces en cuanto me encuentre. No estoy en condiciones de ir.

—A pesar de todo insisto —continuó Sirius—. Señor director, ¿no cree que tengo razón?.

—¿Qué demonios pretendes, Black? ¿Que me maten? —saltó Snape empezando a cabrearse—.

—Mira quién habló, Sor Bandurria de la Caridad —respondió Sirius ácidamente—.

—Sigues siendo el mismo idiota infantil de siempre, Black. Ni siquiera tu larga estancia en Azkaban ha conseguido madurarte el cerebro.

—Prefiero ser un inmaduro a ser un amargado y tener cara de pasa como tú, Snape.

—Yo tendré cara de pasa, pero tú tienes cerebro de mosquito.

—Eso se nota menos que la nariz ganchuda que vas pisándote al andar.

—Una palabra más, Black, y te lanzo una maldición para el resto de tu vida.

—¿Tú y cuántos más?.

—¿Pero serás capullo?

—¿Y tú gilipollas?.

 —¡Imbécil!

—¡Subnormal!.

—¡ESPECIE DE BUFÓN SIN SESO!

—¡PEDAZO DE  MIERD...!

—¡¡¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!.

Sirius y Snape cerraron la boca al instante y se giraron hacia el director, que había alzado ambos brazos y tenía las palmas abiertas con clara intención de poner paz entre los dos discutidores.

—Celebro que hayáis decidido dejar de lado la discusión y retomar el tema principal —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa— ¿por dónde íbamos?.

—Black decía que estaría encantado de realizar la misión— se apresuró a contestar Snape señalando a Sirius—.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Que yo recuerde no he dicho nada ni remotamente parecido! —exclamó Sirius mirando a Snape con ojos envenenados—.

—Por favor, Black, no te alteres. ¿Acaso vas a hacernos un feo como ese? No querrás que el Señor Tenebroso mate a nuestro querido amigo Darkwoolf, ¿verdad? —contestó Snape con sorna—.

—Por lo que a mi respecta, el Señor Tenebroso puede hacer lo que le dé la gana con ese desgr —Siriús se interrumpió de pronto y miró a Krysta que lo observaba sin entender—... em, bueno, yo... no quería decir...esto...ejem.

—¿Lo ves? Si en el fondo eres una excelente persona, sabía que no nos dejarías en la estacada —continuó Snape con el mismo tono irónico—.

—Pero si yo no... yo... —Sirius trataba en vano de encontrar un argumento convincente para librarse de Snape—  ¡No veo por qué tengo que ser yo! Además, Remus también se transforma en animal, ¿no?.

Sirius señaló a Remus que lo miró completamente alucinado y como pensando: "¿pero qué coño se ha bebido éste hoy?".

Los demás miraron a Remus a su vez, como si no se hubieran dado cuenta hasta entonces de que estaba ahí.

—¡Pues es verdad! —exclamó Snape de repente—. Ahora que lo dices, Black, no tienes por qué ir solo. Lupin puede acompañarte en calidad de licántropo, un perro y un lobo... no haríais mala pareja.

Los presentes giraron los ojos hacia Snape (no, no es un partido de ping-pong). ¿Pero estaba hablando en serio? Eso era una idea descabellada.

—¿Pero de qué habla? —saltó Harry que ya estaba quemado desde hacía un buen rato—. Sabe perfectamente que eso es imposible. Remus no se transforma por gusto, y cuando lo hace no es dueño de su mente. Se convierte en un lobo por completo.

—¡Eso, eso! —apoyó Remus con entusiasmo—.

Snape miró a Harry con furia y dijo:

—Debido a la situación, Potter, voy a pasar por alto esa falta de respeto —luego continuó dirigiéndose a Dumbledore— Señor director, reconozco que no es una idea muy común, pero si lo piensa, no es tan descabellada. Lupin puede esperar a la próxima Luna llena y beberse una poción mata-lobos que yo mismo estaré encantado de confeccionarle. De esa forma, Black y Lupin podrían ir juntos, estarían más protegidos y apenas nadie se fijaría en ellos. ¿Quién va a pensar que un perro y un lobo pueden estar planeando una misión de espionaje?.

Sirius y Remus se miraron horrorizados. ¿A qué demonios jugaba Snape? ¿No estaría decidido a llevar a cabo esa locura, verdad? ¿Verdad?.

Dumbledore, sin embargo, parecía interesado por la nueva ocurrencia de Snape. Pensó en las posibilidades.

—Bueno... podríamos hacerlo, sí. Sin duda vosotros dos sois los que más fácilmente pasaríais desapercibidos de todos cuantos se me ocurren. Claro que... eso implicaría esperar hasta la próxima Luna llena.

—¿QUÉ? —saltaron Sirius, Remus y Krysta a la vez—.

—Concretamente hasta mañana por la noche —apuntó Snape—.

—Mañana por la noche... —se dijo Dumbledore en voz alta— bien, ¿por qué no?.

Krysta no podía creer en lo que oía. Dumbledore no podía hablar en serio. ¿Iban a dejar atrapado a su tío durante más de un día entero? ¡Cuando ellos llegaran ya estaría muerto!.

—¿Cómo que por qué no? —saltó excitada— ¡Eso implica dejar a mi tío en manos del Señor Tenebroso durante día y medio! ¡No llegaremos a tiempo!.

—Tranquila, Krysta —respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente—. Si el Señor Tenebroso quisiera matarlo realmente lo habría hecho ya. De todas formas, ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer?.

—¿Qué otra cosa? ¡Pues ir ahora mismo y sacarlo de allí! ¡Eso podemos hacer! No necesitamos averiguar nada más, sólo...

Krysta se interrumpió al ver que Dumbledore negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

—Eso es una locura. Muchos podríamos morir en el intento. Me niego a exponer más vidas tontamente, es mejor actuar con discreción —dijo el anciano director con resolución—.

—¡Pero lo matarán! —exclamó Krysta fuera de sí—- ¡No!. ¡No podéis dejarlo allí! Tenemos que ir y sacarlo de esa mansión. ¡Tenemos que rescatarlo, ayudarle! ¡Tenemos que...!.

—¡Krysta! —exclamó Dumbledore cortando a la alterada niña—. Por favor, trata de entender mi postura. Comprendo que estés preocupada por tu tío, pero te aseguro que puedes confiar en mí. No haría esto si no supiera lo que me hago.

—Pero... usted no puede saber... —Krysta no podía entender por más que lo intentaba la decisión de Dumbledore— ¿cómo está tan seguro de que no lo matarán? ¡Me niego a esperar tanto tiempo!.

La chica miró con expresión desafiante a los presentes y se cruzó de brazos. No estaba dispuesta a aceptar un plan como ese. No podía dejar a su tío tirado, abandonado a su suerte... abandonado a la muerte. Nunca.

—Mira, Krysta —respondió en director con tono apaciguador—, sé que esto te parece una barbaridad, pero tengo mis razones para actuar así. Lo siento, he tomado una decisión y no me voy a retractar ahora. Sólo te pido que confíes en mí.

Krysta sintió que la desazón la inundaba. Primero se sintió abatida, luego fúrica, desafiante, pero cuando miró al director y vio su semblante serio y resuelto, sus ojos graves pero tranquilos que obligaban e imploraban a la vez a rendirse ante las circunstancias, la niña comprendió que la batalla estaba perdida. Podía decir cuanto quisiera, pero eso no cambiaria las cosas.

Vencida, se relajó, bajó los brazos y la cabeza con aparente resignación y murmuró un desazonado: está bien.

—Lo celebro —dijo el director con una agradable sonrisa—, y lamento que las cosas hayan tenido que ser así, Krysta.

—Yo también lo siento... —respondió la niña que parecía muy cansada y abatida—... si me disculpáis, voy a dar una vuelta...necesito pensar.

—Como quieras.

Krysta se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación bajo las compasivas miradas de todos los demás. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que se hallaba lejos, continuaron la conversación.

—Señor director— dijo Remus algo desconcertado—, debo admitir que yo tampoco entiendo su decisión. No es que me importe demasiado la vida de Darkwoolf, lo reconozco, pero...

—Lo sé, pero es necesario actuar así —respondió Dumbledore—. Os lo explicaré: la simple razón por la que he decidido esperar a mover con más seguridad es porque no me fío de Andrew. Podría ser una trampa, podría estar traicionándonos. Conociéndolo no sería de extrañar. Es mejor que podamos verificar que es cierto que se halla en apuros.

Todos comprendieron entonces y se mostraron de acuerdo con el plan... bueno, no todos realmente.

—Ya, muy bonito, ¿pero es necesario que sea yo el que vaya? —protestó Sirius—¿No podría ir por ejemplo... Snape? ¡Y que conste que no es más que un ejemplo!.

—No seas imbécil Sirius, encima de que me metes a mí —rezongó Remus con fastidio—... reconoce que tienes una bocaza como la Catedral de Burgos. Ahora te fastidias y apechugas.

—Eso, Black, deberías tomar ejemplo del licántropo. ¿No te da vergüenza que un hombre lobo sea más educado que tú? — dijo Snape sin esforzarse por disimular su malicia—.

—Mira, Snape, llevas un buen rato tocándome las pelotas. Una sola palabra más y te aseguro que sales de aquí con la nariz arreglada—.

Snape miró a Sirius con una mueca desagradable y se dispuso a responder lo más hiriente que se le podía a ocurrir, pero nadie supo jamás que era lo que dijo, pues sus palabras quedaron completamente tapadas por un sonido horrible que procedía del jardín. Parecía un grito agudo y estridente, pero desde luego no era humano. Sonaba mucho más como una sirena, una sirena chillona.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y se acercó a Harry para gritarle al oído:

—¡Harry! ¡Es el delator! ¡El delator de tu escoba!.

Harry sintió que un sudor frío le corría por la frente. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la sala ante el asombro de los demás reunidos. Ron y Hermione lo siguieron y, tras el shock inicial, se dispusieron a seguirle también los demás. Harry corrió por el vestíbulo, bajó las escaleras de la entrada prácticamente de un salto y se lanzó a través del jardín en dirección al campo de quidditch. Ron Y Hermione lo siguieron muy de cerca hasta casi llegar a la puerta de los vestuarios. Aquí se detuvieron de pronto al comprobar que la puerta estaba abierta y la escoba no se hallaba dentro. También se dieron cuenta de que el sonido del dellator era cada vez más ténue, como si se alejara rápidamente...como si se alejara volando.

Alzaron la vista y distinguieron un punto en el cielo que se alejaba a toda prisa llevándose consigo la molesta sirena del delator. Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa, Harry y Ron no podían siquiera respirar. De pronto supieron quién montaba la escoba. Demasiado bien sabían a quién pertenecía la mata de pelo rubio- blanquinoso que ondeaba tras la espalda del jinete aéreo.

*****************************************************************************

_Yeeeeeeeeeepeeeees__!!! Q tal estamos?? Juas, juas, juas, q coño piensa hacer Krysta? No es bastante evidente? Aunque idiota también, pero... no está claro? Pues nada, a ver si os lo imagináis (seguro que sí)._

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**Rakshah****: _Hola!!!! Cuanto tiempo... esque no nos encontramos!!! Ay, no sabes cómo eché de menos tu review en el capi 18... ;_;. Pero bueno, siempre puedes llegar a tiempo al review nº 200!! (xDDD no me lo creo ni yo). Muaaaajajajajajaja, nadie se acordaba de los espíritus de cuarto menguante y Andrew... sabes que eres casi la única que no me ha pedido más crucios para él? xDDDD, qué sádica es la gente por aquí!!! Y por fin usó Andrew su cabecita (como dices tú), la verdad es que yo también me preguntaba cuando lo haría. Ah, yo también he aprendido una expresión de ti: malo maloso, me encanta!! ^__^._**

**Lora Chang:** xDDD_, largo review??? xDDD, entonces los demás son la historia interminable. Pero bueno, celebro que te haya gustado, aunque eres una sádica psicópata. Deberías ser mortífaga muaaaaajajajajajaja. En fin, a lo mejor te acabas acostumbrando a las jodiendas de Andy... por que aún faltan muchas y variadas!!!! Muaaaajajajajajajajajaja (risa maléfica acompañada de expresión diabólica)._

**Snmh****: Buenas_, q tal? Veo que te ha sorprendido lo de los espíritus... a mucha gente le ha pasado igual y sí, lo tengo todo pensado desde el principio, me encanta ser retorcida!!! Jejejejejejejeje. Ah! Veo que tú también eres uno de los lectores sádicos que quieren más y más crucios para Andrew!!! xDDD. Espero que te haya gustado lo de la telepatía. Hasta la próxima._**

**Siobhan**** Lhuderl-Hirl: _xDDDD_ el torero de Chayanne en mayoiquín?? Eso habría que oírlo!!!  Por cierto que: ô_Ô', menudo peazo review!!!! Vamo a ver... muchas gracias por las felicitaciones!!! Sabes que tu fuiste el nº 100? Pues eso. ^__^. Lo de horadante... pues no creo que sea invención mía... es derivada de horadar, es decir, agujerear, es decir, que agujerea... creo que te haces una idea, aunque puede que me la haya inventado sin querer, todo es posible!! ^^'. Y claro que puedes pillar los ratones de agua, a ver a quién le dan el mordisquillo. Sabes porqué Remus no pudo encontrar el adjetivo??? Pues precisamente porque hay demasiados!!! (imáginate que va y le suelta delante de todos lo de: TIO BUENO MACIZORRO etc... xDDD, para eso mejor se calla y no se arriesga a meter la pata y elegir el equivocado).  El libro verde de Andy... pues no es exactamente eso pero por ahí van los tiros y la verdad es que tienes razón, Andrew es muy Slith, pero ya aclararé el por qué de su ubicación en las casas más adelante. Ah, y el querido amigo de Voldemort... ¡piensa que está dicho por el Señor Tenebroso!!! Tiene que sonar fatal!! xD. Por cierto, que no sé si meteré la venganza de Andrew, va a estar ocupado el chico (muaaaaajajajajajaja). Y lo de Lucius o Avery... no podía ser Avery el jodidillo, sino no tenía gracia la cosa. Y al final vamos a crearle al pobre Andrew complejo de Artremis!!! Incluso con el fanart xDDD. Por cierto, podrías darme esa página de dibujos que dice Laura que le diste y que estaba genial?? En japonés era, creo. Bueno, casi te dejo ya porque me queda mucho por hacer y tengo que acabar antes de que regrese mi hermano y quiera tomar posesión de su ordenador (habrase visto... querer usar su ordenador... donde vamos a parar?). Xaues y que escribas muxo ;).__**

**May Potter:** _Yeeeeeeeoooooooooo!!!!! Q larrrrrgo!!! Esta vez te has superado!!!! Bueno , a ver q te cuentas. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrremmmmmussss... xDDD. Inevitable, sí!!!! Y lo de la primera Luna del mes ya te lo dejé clarito en clase (serás cazurra a veces...). Celebro que te gustara lo de los cuartos menguantes como los llamas tú xDDD. Tienes razón con lo de la reacción de los adultos, pero tampoco era plan de tirarme dos siglos explicando eso, que el capi ya es largo de por sí. Y aquí tienes parte maligna de tu Snappy!!! (Dios, seras cutre??? Ese tiene menos de Snappy que el de gimnasia de Chemmy... ¬¬) Y sí... soy diabólica... muaaajajajajajaja. Te gustó el redicho vocabulario de Voldie? Y Andrew con algo se tendría que encariñar, digo yo, y si no es con su varita... con que, entonces??. Que será un hijo de puta... pero me encaNTA!!! Andrew rules!!!! Y no, no te doy unn trozo de mi cerebro, faltaría más, pssss, habrase visto...¿crees en serio que debería tener más revis? ;_;, q injusto es el mundo!!!! Bueno, espero que te guste esta contestación más que las otras, pero es que has comentado más cosas y en muchas otras sólo comentabas un tema!!! En fin, nos vemos ^^._

**Aspy****: _Hola!!!! Hacía tiempo que no te veía ^^. Bueno, me alegro de que te gustara la historia y de que te siga gustando. Tienes razón, Andrew se pasa de malo sin castigo, y eso no podía ser. Ya lo he solucionado!! Por cierto, que Krysta no se da cuenta de nada porque todos fingen para que no se de cuenta, porque ha de descubrirlo por sí misma, en algún momento... cuando yo quiera!!! Jejejejejejejeje. En fin, hasta el próximo capi ;)._**

**Ghiret****: _Holaaaasssss__... bueno, veo que sigues con la vagancia y no escribes, pero en fin... ya ves que no ha hecho lo del traslador, porque está  demasiado lejos y hay una molesta pared en medio, aunque reconozco que no se me ocurrió y también podría haber hecho algo similar. Bueno, hasta pronto ^^._**

**Hermionefran****_:__ ^^ gracias!!! Qué bien que te guste tanto!!! Espero que este capi también te haya gustado, aunque creo que no es tan bueno como el 19... aunque bastante más cachondo. Vaya!!! Eres una de las pocas que se quejan del partido!! xDDD. Es que quería darle originalidad a la cosa, porque siempre ganan los Gryffindor (o casi siempre).. En fin, hasta la próxima._**

_Gracias a todos por leer._


	21. Rescate y confesion

_Holaaaaaaaasssssss__ qué tal estamosss???. Yo aquí, sigo dándole a la tecla, jejejejejeje. Bueno, con el otro capi os dejé bastante colgados, muaaaaaaajajajajajaja. En este sí que va a haber acción por un tubo, teniendo en su mayor parte como protagonista a Krysta,( ah, se siente Estela xD)claro está. Además, me ha quedado bastante largo, lo que es algo bueno, no?. En fin, menos cháchara y a leer!! ^__^._

**21. Rescate y confesión**

La noche caía ya sobre Pequeño Hangeleton. Un Sol rojizo se ocultaba detrás de la colina iluminando el pueblo con sus rayos color rubí. Entre un cúmulo de blancos jirones de altas nubes que se recortaban contra un cielo color azul oscuro, apareció un puntito negro que caía a toda velocidad contra el suelo. Pocos se fijaron en él, pero éste se fue haciendo cada vez más evidente mientras volaba hacia la base de la colina. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, se pudo distinguir claramente lo que era ése punto misterioso. Una niña montaba sobre una escoba voladora y volaba rápidamente con la intención de aterrizar cerca del pueblo. Era Krysta.

En poco tiempo, la niña alcanzó el suelo y aterrizó lo más suavemente que pudo en un descampado que había a las afueras del pueblo en el pie de la colina. No pudo evitar el llevarse un par de arbustos por delante, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Cosas mucho más importantes. Bajando de la escoba, dirigió una mirada hacia la siniestra y vieja mansión que presidía la colina. Buscó con la mirada alguna otra parecida, pero no vio ninguna más. Aquella era, sin duda, la mansión Ryddle que había nombrado el anciano director de Hogwarts. Allí era dónde debía entrar. 

Apartándose un mechón rubio de la cara, meditó que hacer a continuación. Debían faltar unas tres horas para que la oscuridad de la noche se cerniera sobre el pueblo. Notó cómo la sed le quemaba la garganta y el estómago le rugía de pura hambre. Había estado viajando casi el día entero. Por suerte, recordaba haber estado en Pequeño Hangleton muchos años atrás y no se había perdido demasiado por el camino, aunque no se podía decir que le había resultado fácil llegar hasta allí. No estaba precisamente cerca, y ella apenas se acordaba del pueblo. Además, el molesto chillido del delator la había acompañado durante un largo trecho del viaje. Finalmente, un par de indicaciones por parte de gente amable le habían ayudado a alcanzar su objetivo. Se sentía muy cansada.

Decidió que era mejor ir al pueblo y tratar de encontrar algo para comer y así hacer tiempo hasta más tarde. Miró en derredor, y convenciéndose de que no había nadie cerca, cogió la escoba y la escondió entre unos matojos. Comprobando satisfecha que la escoba estaba completamente oculta, emprendió el camino hacia Pequeño Hangleton. Paseó largo rato por las casi vacías calles del tranquilo pueblo con la túnica bajo el brazo buscando alguna taberna o un bar o algo similar. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía dinero muggle y tampoco sabía de ninguna familia de magos que viviera por allí. Rezongando por su incómoda situación, siguió caminando decidida a encontrar, por lo menos, alguna fuente donde aplacar su sed. Atravesó el pueblo por completo y halló un pequeño merendero cubierto de nieve con una fuente natural y rodeado de algunos almendros algo pelados. Bebió de la fuente y transformó algunas piedras pequeñas en nueces, no pudiendo conseguir nada más sustancioso con su varita. Sintiéndose mucho mejor, dio un corto paseo, comiéndose las nueces y meditando sobre su próxima incursión en la mansión Ryddle. Durante largo rato, permaneció ajena al paso del tiempo, y cuando volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que ya casi era de noche completamente. Sin más demora, regresó sobre sus pasos y atravesó el pueblo de nuevo, esta vez hacia la colina. Volvió a ponerse la túnica, comprobó que la escoba seguía intacta y con la varita bien sujeta en la mano, se dirigió hacia el bosque cercano, aquel dónde Andrew había aparecido con el traslador. 

Tenía un plan. Ella era cautelosa por naturaleza y carecía del espíritu impetuoso de los Gryffindor. Si había decidido hacer aquello era por pura desesperación y miedo. Si tenía que morir, moriría. Era preferible a perderlo todo de nuevo. Y el "todo", estaba representado esta vez por el hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules hermano de su padre. Había llegado el momento de poner a prueba su ingenio. Su plan. Intuía que la casa estaba bien protegida, seguramente por alguna clase de hechizo. ¿No era acaso la guarida del peor delincuente mágico de toda la historia? Si era cierto que la casa estaba muy bien protegida como ella esperaba, entonces podría funcionar. Tan sólo necesitaba un poco de suerte. Un poco de suerte y alguna clase de señuelo por llamarlo así... que sin duda podría encontrar en el bosque.

Tenía muy bien meditados los pasos a seguir. El largo paseo que la había mantenido ocupada tras su aterrizaje le había servido para pensar a fondo en todas las posibilidades. Era hora de actuar. Entró en el bosque de abetos y pinos que bordeaba toda la colina y realizó un hechizo lumus. Bajo los árboles, la oscuridad era tremendamente densa, debido a la falta de estrellas y los escasos rayos de luna que se filtraban por entre el denso follaje. Con los oídos bien atentos y los ojos abiertos de par en par, trató de distinguir cualquier figura que se moviera por entre las sombras. Cualquier animal pequeño serviría, o al menos, eso esperaba. Pasó muchísimo rato vagando por dentro del bosque. No podría haber dicho cuánto tiempo llevaba dando vueltas tontas por entre los árboles, y ya empezaba a desesperar, cuando una figura pequeña que se movía rápidamente sobre una rama, llamó su atención. Preparó la varita y la buscó de nuevo con la vista. La figura se había detenido y parecía mirarla con curiosidad. Krysta la distinguió de nuevo, camuflada entre las sombras de la noche. La luz de su varita fue suficiente para revelarle su posición. Implorando que la cosa funcionara, murmuró lo más bajo que pudo el hechizo desmaius y lo lanzó contra la figura. De lleno, pero por los pelos. El ser de poco esquiva el rayo, pero por suerte para Krysta, no fue lo bastante rápido. Se desplomó rama abajo y cayó sobre unos arbustos al pie del árbol. Krysta se acercó y lo recogió. Era una ardilla pequeña de piel rojiza bastante común, pero muy graciosa. La niña sintió lo que iba a hacer, pero era necesario.

—"No puedo preocuparme por una ardilla cuando mi tío está encerrado en una horrible mansión, quizá en una celda apestosa e implorando que alguien venga a ayudarle"

Sonrió para sí. Implorar no era algo del estilo de Andrew, era tremendamente orgulloso, y ella lo sabía. Seguro que no soportaba el estar encerrado. Cuanto más tiempo se demorara peor. Si iba a hacer algo, mejor que fuera cuanto antes. Habría que hacer de tripas corazón, qué remedio. Porque retroceder ahora... eso nunca. Sería una auténtica estupidez.

El bosque entre el cual se hallaba oculta, bordeaba toda la base de la colina e iba ascendiendo por esta en una especie de media espiral, desde la parte oeste de la casa, pasando por la parte trasera, cerca del cementerio y acabando en la parte este, dónde se hallaba prácticamente pegado al edificio. La niña lo atravesó por completo siguiendo su ascenso hasta llegar cerca de la fachada este, pero permaneció prudentemente oculta entre los árboles. Miró hacia aquella parte del edificio, que parecía completamente muerta. Las ventanas empolvadas, oscuras y algunas incluso cegadas, mostraban un abandono considerable. La auténtica actividad de la casa parecía concentrarse en el primer piso y el ala oeste. De todas formas eso carecía de importancia. Estaba ahí para comprobar algo importante. Para comprobar si realmente la casa gozaba de buena protección mágica.

Sujetó fuertemente a la pequeña ardilla en su mano, para evitar que pudiera escapar y la apuntó con su varita.

—Enervate —susurró—.

Con un agitado chillido, el animalito se despertó. No tardó en tomar conciencia de lo que pasaba y empezó a contorsionarse en la mano de la niña tratando de escapar. Sin embargo, Krysta lo tenía bien sujeto. No había más remedio. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Con el corazón a cien por hora, Krysta estiró todo lo que pudo el hacia atrás, el brazo en el cual sostenía a la asustada ardilla. Una vez tomado el impulso, se echó hacia delante y alargó el brazo rápidamente soltando al pobre animal que salió despedido en dirección a la fachada  (espero que ninguno sea de la protectora de animales por aquí ^^'). Sin embargo, el animal no llegó a estrellarse, porque no estaba ni a dos metros de distancia de la pared, cuando una luz roja lo rodeó concentrándose sobre él y transformándolo temporalmente en una bola de luz, para después disiparse con un chasquido y un tremendo flash rojo que inundó toda la cima y fue suficiente para llenar de luz la casa, durante apenas un segundo. 

Parpadeando incómoda, Krysta trató de disipar las molestas luces que flotaban ante sus ojos debido al súbito e inesperado deslumbramiento. Miró hacia la casa, junto a la cual, tirada en el suelo, se hallaba la ardilla pelirroja que le había servido de conejillo de indias. Así que la casa sí que gozaba de protección. El problema era que no podía distinguir desde ahí si la ardilla se hallaba muerta o simplemente desmayada. De todas formas, si las cosas seguían funcionando como ella esperaba, lo más lógico sería que apareciera alguien para averiguar qué había pasado. Se internó en el bosque todavía más y se ocultó entre las sombras, implorando no ser vista con toda su alma. Desde allí no tenía una vista especialmente buena, pero era suficiente para ver si se acercaba alguien y más para oírlo.

Krysta esperó pacientemente desde su lugar de observación a que alguien apareciera. No tardó en percibir cierto movimiento en el interior de la casa, y apenas un minuto después, oyó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba sobre la hierba. No podía ver bien quién era, así que estiró un poco el cuello por detrás del tronco de un árbol y miró hacia la fachada. Tres figuras enfundadas en capas negras con la varita en la mano y la capucha echada ocultando el rostro aparecieron doblando la esquina que daba a la fachada frontal del edificio. Una era grande y fornida, la otra alta y estirada, la última no debía medir más de metro y medio, a pesar de que era considerablemente rechoncha. La niña se estremeció rogando que todo saliera bien, en cuanto vio a los tres hombres acercarse al lugar donde yacía la ardilla desmayada. Agudizó el oído para escuchar lo que decían.

—¿Hay alguien? —oyó decir al hombre voluminoso—.

El hombre alto se acercó a la ardilla y, tras esperar unos segundos mirando al animal, profirió un bufido de impaciencia y pateó al pobre bicho lanzándolo varios metros por delante de él.

—No es más que una miserable ardilla —dijo después con gesto de enfado—. Ya es la tercera vez que pasa algo así, Voldemort debería plantearse el deshacerse de este estúpido sistema.

—P-pero el Señor T-tenebroso sabe muy bien lo que s-se hace, Lucius —tartamudeó el hombre bajito y rechoncho, que tenía aspecto de ser una persona muy nerviosa—. E-es muy precavido, ya lo sabes.

Lucius Malfoy, que sin duda era el hombre alto, frunció el ceño con fastidio mientras respondía:

—Ya lo sé, Colagusano. Estoy harto de esta tontería y de las falsas alarmas, pero desde luego, no seré yo quien se lo diga. Todavía noto punzadas en la espalda desde el último cruciatus.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó la figura voluminosa que parecía ser de pocas palabras—. 

—Sí.

—"¡NO"! —pensó Krysta en ese mismo momento—. "No podéis iros todavía… mierda, si hubiera venido uno solo… tres son demasiados, pero tengo que hacer algo. ¿Y si probara…?.

Decidida a actuar antes de que los tres hombres se marcharan, Krysta se agachó buscando algo que le pudiera servir para hacer ruido. Tenía que prolongar la corta visita de los tres mortífagos como fuera. No tardó en encontrar una piedra de buen tamaño. La levantó y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. El sonoro "PLACK" producido por el impacto, consiguió su propósito. Los tres hombres se detuvieron y miraron hacia el bosque, justo hacia dónde Krysta se hallaba hábilmente oculta.

—¿Qué demonios…? — se preguntó Lucius en voz alta mientras buscaba con la mirada—.

—Bah, no habrá sido más que otra ardilla —dijo la figura voluminosa haciendo un gran alarde de simpleza y estupidez (adivina, adivinanza, ¿de quién se tratará?)—.

—¿Conoces acaso alguna ardilla que haga "plack", pedazo de idiota? —contestó el otro de malos modos y con evidente malhumor—. Colagusano, ve a ver que ha sido y acabemos de una vez—.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Yo? —preguntó el mortífago con nerviosismo—.

—Sí, ¿es que tengo que repetirlo todo? ¡Mueve tu maldito trasero de una vez! —exclamó Lucius empezando a perder la paciencia definitivamente—.

Colagusano, que a pesar de ser un cobarde diplomado sabía lo que le convenía, echó a andar en dirección al bosque maldiciendo en voz baja el sistema de defensa anti-intrusos de Voldemort. Penetró entre el follaje y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde momentos antes había chocado la piedra. Una vez aquí, se detuvo mirando en todas direcciones para ver si divisaba alguna cosa extraña. Silencio, oscuridad, y lo peor de todo, frío. Allí no había absolutamente nada, ¿para qué mirar más? No veía la hora de volver dentro de la caliente mansión. Estaba a punto de irse cuándo le pareció oír una voz tras él que pronunciaba alguna palabra que se escapó de su comprensión. Se dio la vuelta, pero fue demasiado tarde. Le dio tiempo de ver un rayo rojo que rasgaba el aire en dirección a su cabeza, pero no tuvo bastantes reflejos para esquivarlo. Cayó al suelo derrumbado sin siquiera una exclamación de miedo o sorpresa.

Al ver que Colagusano se desplomaba bajo su desmaius, Krysta se acercó satisfecha y con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora, todavía sin creer en su buena suerte. Se acercó al cuerpo tendido sobre la hierba y mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que los otros dos no se habían percatado de nada, desencapuchó a Colagusano dejando al descubierto su cara de rata. Luego, le sacó lo más rápido que pudo la túnica negra, para después echársela por encima. Le venía un poco holgada, pero como Colagusano era bajito, no le quedaba mal del todo. Eso sí, se le quedaba algo larga debido a la rechonchez de Colagusano. Luego ocultó su pelo y buena parte de su rostro bajo la capucha, que era bastante más grande que su cabeza y que cumplía su misión con mucho acierto. Lo último era cambiarse los zapatos. Hasta el más mínimo detalle podía ser importante. Le quitó al mortífago sus más que gastados zapatos negros y le puso sus deportivas, pensando que era una pena tener que mancillarlas con el sudor de los pies de un mortífago.

—"Todo sea por no quedarme sin tío" —se dijo la chica con resignación.

Ya estaba hecho. Con el corazón en un puño y rogando el no causar sospechas a los otros dos mortífagos que esperaban impacientes el regreso de Colagusano, se encaminó hacia la casa y surgió de entre la maleza. Al verla llegar, ni se percataron del cambio. No estaban por la labor de ponerse a comprobar si le había pasado algo a su compañero, ni se les pasó por la cabeza. Después de todo, era Colagusano.

—¿Por que has tardado tanto? —gruñó Lucius Malfoy cuando Krysta se acercó—.

Haciendo lo posible por imitar la voz y el modo de hablar de Colagusano, la niña respondió.

—S-sólo quería m-mirar bien, Lucius —no estaba mal del todo, sin duda tenía madera de actriz (debe ser cosa de familia muaaaaajajajajaja :D)— D-de todas formas no he visto nada.

—¿Nos podemos ir ya? —protestó el grandote que parecía bastante fastidiado—.

—Sí, le diremos a Voldemort que no hemos visto nada y punto —contestó Malfoy—. Vamos.

Bordearon de nuevo la fachada, manteniéndose a una prudente distancia por si saltaba de nuevo el sistema de defensa. Krysta vio que los otros dos se detenían a cierta distancia de la puerta y los imitó esperando a ver qué hacían.

—¿Hay que hacer el identitas de nuevo? —protestó uno de los dos—.

—Prefiero no arriesgarme —contestó la voz de Malfoy—. Acércate, Colagusano. Lo haré yo y acabaremos antes.

Krysta obedeció un tanto nerviosa. Se colocó justo al lado de Malfoy y esperó. Malfoy levantó la varita y la movió en una amplia espiral de forma que los rodeara a los tres mientras decía:

—Identitas: Lucius, Colagusano et Goyle (siiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Lo adivinasteis!!!! Era él!! xD).

Una suave luz azulada los rodeó durante un instante y después se desvaneció. Estaba hecho. Un tanto intrigada, Krysta echó a andar detrás de los otros dos preguntándose si el hechizo serviría para driblar el sistema de defensa. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para comprobar que, efectivamente, así era. Nada les sucedió mientras caminaban en dirección a la puerta, realmente, si no hubieran sabido que existía, ni se hubieran percatado de él. Lucius Malfoy abrió la puerta y entró seguido de Krysta. Goyle se quedó un poco atrasado para cerrar la puerta y después se dirigió hacia el sótano y aclaró que ocuparía de nuevo su puesto de guardián, en la leñera.

Al encuentro de Malfoy surgió un nuevo Mortífago. Era Macnair, pero esto Krysta ni lo sabía ni le importaba. La niña era un manojo de nervios. Había conseguido entrar en la casa, y ahora, ¿qué? No podía ponerse a preguntar como una idiota sobre el paradero de Andrew. Se suponía que ella era ahora un mortífago. Tendría que seguir a Lucius Malfoy y tratar de averiguar algo discretamente. Después ya encontraría la forma de librarse de los otros y buscar a su tío. Tan sólo rogó con todas sus fuerzas para no ser descubierta.

—¿Qué, Lucius? ¿Habéis encontrado a alguien? —preguntó Macnair cuyo tono de voz revelaba unas ganas tremendas de lanzar cruciatus a diestro y siniestro—.

—Nada. Otra falsa alarma —respondió Malfoy con desgana—. Vamos a comunicárselo a Voldemonrt, Colagusano.

Krysta se sobresaltó al oír su falso nombre y volvió a la realidad. Vio que Lucius Malfoy se adelantaba junto a Macnair y echaba a andar por el vestíbulo. Ella los siguió sin decir nada, pero muy atenta a sus palabras. Más valía pasar por mortífago callado que hablar y meter la pata. Además, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía siquiera organizarse bien los pensamientos. ¿Iba a ir en presencia de Voldemort? Eso no era algo especialmente alentador. Más le valía andarse con cuidado.

—El Señor Tenebroso parece algo alterado últimamente, ¿no crees Lucius? —comentó Macnair despreocupadamente mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras—.

—Opino que está muy ocupado... esa maldición nueva le trae de cabeza —Lucius sonrió sádicamente—. No veo la hora de ponerla en práctica.

Macnair soltó una carcajada que logró erizar todos los pelos del cogote a Krysta.

—No hay que ser muy inteligente para adivinar contra quien, ¿eh, Lucius? —dijo Macnair con sorna tras calmarse—.

Krysta se fijó en que ya habían llegado a las escaleras. Con mucho cuidado empezó a subir los escalones poniendo suma atención en lo que hacía. Maldita túnica para tipos bajitos y gordos... tenía que ir subiéndola a cada escalón para no tropezar con ella.

—Estás en lo cierto, Macnair —contestó Malfoy—. No es muy difícil adivinar el gusto que me proporcionará el lanzar ésa maldición por vez primera contra ése desgraciado traidor que se pudre en el sótano ahora mismo.

El cruel deleite con el que Malfoy había pronunciado estas palabras llamó la atención de Krysta, que desvió su atención de la molesta túnica y la dirigió hacia la conversación de nuevo. ¿Había dicho Malfoy que un traidor estaba encerrado en el sótano? Claro, por eso aquel mortífago enorme había bajado al sótano antes, para vigilar. ¿Quién podría ser? De todas formas, era muy probable que su tío se hallara con él, o cerca de él. Mejor enterarse bien.

—Sí —continuó Lucius Malfoy con maldad—, Andrew Darkwoolf va a aprender muy pronto con quién se juega y con quién no.

¡¿COMO?! ¿Su tío era el traidor al que se referían? No podía ser. Allí había alguna clase de malentendido. Algo se había escapado de su comprensión, estaba claro. De todas formas, ya sabía su ubicación. Si no había entendido mal del todo, según Malfoy había alguien encerrado en el sótano. Tendría que ir a mirar.

La chica se puso tan nerviosa al oír estas palabras, que perdida en sus pensamientos como andaba ni se fijó en dónde apoyaba los pies. Habían llegado casi al rellano de las escaleras, y le faltaba por subir el último escalón, cuando notó de pronto que algo la hacía trastabillar. Pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Lo que se había temido desde hacía rato, por fin ocurrió. Con toda la mala suerte del mundo, pisó el bajo de la túnica negra que le venía demasiado larga y perdió por completo el equilibrio. Notó que el suelo se acercaba irremediablemente y que, momentos después, algo la detenía en su descenso, comprobando que no era otra cosa que el suelo. Se golpeó en la barbilla y en los codos. Pero lo peor no fue eso. Cuando se puso en pie con dificultad y echando pestes mentalmente de su torpeza, dirigió su vista hacia los dos mortífagos que la acompañaban, se quedó helada al ver la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad que revelaban sus ojos. Instintivamente, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se quedó de piedra al notar los suaves mechones de pelo rubio bajo su palma desnuda. Ahora sí había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

*     *     *

Las llamas del fuego se reflejaban en sus ojos rojos, mientras observaba su crepitante danza absorto en profundas cavilaciones. No prestaba atención a Avery ni a Crabbe, que permanecían allí más por consideración que por otra cosa, no atreviéndose a decir nada por temor a incomodarle. Ni tan siquiera Nagini, que permanecía dormitando en un rincón era dueña ahora de su atención. Se hallaba de pie, frente a la chimenea, ajeno por completo al mundo físico. Sus pensamientos se perdían más allá de la realidad, abarcando el amplísimo terreno de los sueños y las fantasías. Los deseos. Una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro mientras con nada más que la mente se forjaba su propio futuro y, por añadidura, el de todos los demás. Porque él era el Señor Tenebroso. Él veía a todos los demás como insignificantes puntos oscuros que se movían a los pies del altísimo pedestal en el que él mismo se subía. Poder. Qué dulce sonaba esa palabra, incluso en la voz del pensamiento. Poder... podía vanagloriarse de ser el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, incluso después de aquel maldito incidente, pero aún había quien rivalizaba con él. Porque a pesar de todo era humano... o por lo menos una parte de él lo era. Un pequeño y molesto detalle que se veía incapaz de remediar. 

Sentía que la ira lo invadía por dentro. ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar así? Nunca nadie se había burlado de él tan descaradamente, y no era la primera traición que sufría, ni siquiera la más grande... pero sí la más hábil e inteligente. Ése era el problema. El objeto de ésa traición iba mucho más allá del miedo o del arrepentimiento... eran las mismas ansias de poder que ahora le colmaban por dentro. La misma maligna ambición la que la había impulsado. Era una afrenta mucho más grande que ninguna otra de las que había sufrido. Era un desafío a su poder.

—"Un desafío que pronto habré ganado —pensó con sádico disfrute—. Casi he terminado las investigaciones, un poco más y lograré que todos se conviertan en miserables peleles de mi voluntad. Y tú, maldito traidor que has conseguido poner en duda mi capacidad, serás el primero en tener ese honor. Sí, Andrew, tu poder va a serme muy útil... qué gran desperdicio sería el acabar con tu vida".

Amplió la sonrisa mientras seguía con la vista clavada en las llamas, todavía pensando. Sin embargo, no pudo dedicarse a esta actividad durante mucho rato más, pues un estruendo procedente del pasillo hizo que desviara su atención hacia la puerta. Molesto por la interrupción, sacó la varita, dispuesto a castigar al causante del ruido. No estaba de humor para aguantar tonterías. La puerta se abrió al tiempo que él se daba la vuelta para mirar hacia la misma, dando paso a Malfoy y Macnair, que tiraban a duras penas de una furiosa ¿niña?. Voldemort dejó la varita suspendida a medio camino sin poder ocultar una fugaz expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto que había cruzado por su cara. 

Krysta, que sin duda era la niña de la que estiraban Malfoy y Macnair, dejó de debatirse en cuanto la figura de Voldemort apareció ante sus ojos. Podría haberse esperado cualquier cosa menos aquello. Jamás se había molestado en preguntarse cómo sería Voldemort, pero desde luego, en aquellos momentos, la realidad rebasaba su capacidad imaginativa. Observó primero la enorme serpiente que yacía tumbada en un rincón de la sala y sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, después se giró para mirar al Señor Tenebroso, su rostro pálido y careciente de nariz, para después cruzar sus ojos con los propios de Voldemort, de ése llameante color rojo. Se estremeció de puro terror y se quedó paralizada.

Voldemort no pareció percatarse de la reacción de la chica. Miraba interrogante a Malfoy y a Macnair, sin duda reclamando una convincente explicación.

—Señor —empezó Macnair con voz jadeante—, esta... esta niña se... ha infiltrado en la mansión.

Voldemort alzó una ceja y se giró hacia Malfoy que hacía lo posible por recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración.

—Es la causante de que saltara el sistema de defensa... suponemos —se apresuró a explicar éste último.

—¿Qué queréis decir con "suponemos"? —preguntó Voldemort fríamente—.

—Es que en un principio no vimos a nadie, pero cuando Colagusano fue a investigar al bosque, debió de encontrarse con ella y quedar noqueado por su causa. La niña lleva la túnica y los zapatos de Colagusano, señor —explicó Macnair esta vez—.

Voldemort miró a la niña divertido. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor (no sé que es peor ¬¬').

— ¿De verdad? Me pregunto hasta qué punto podéis llegar a ser imbéciles —respondió Voldemort mirando a los dos agotados mortífagos con disgusto—. Dime, mocosa, ¿qué es lo que pretendías exactamente haciéndote pasar por uno de mis mortífagos?—esto último lo dijo con maléfica sorna en la voz—.

Krysta se había quedado muda de espanto, pero finalmente logró reaccionar y sacar fuerzas de donde no quedaban para responder con toda la dureza de la que fue capaz.

—Sólo quiero saber dónde está mi tío y qué le has hecho —la voz le temblaba al hablar, pero su mirada era fiera y desafiante—.

Voldemort no pareció entender bien las palabras de la niña. Miró a los mortífagos presentes uno por uno, pero todos le devolvieron las mismas miradas desconcertadas. Obviamente, ninguno tenía demasiada idea de qué iba el asunto.

—Bien —dijo el Señor Tenebroso al fin, todavía con sorna—, supongo que podré ayudarte en eso, si me explicas primero de quién me estás hablando.

Krysta sintió que una nueva ola de terror la invadía, pero trató de controlarse y respondió de nuevo.

—Mi tío... sé que vino a esta mansión ayer por la noche y que lo retuviste... sólo quiero saber qué le has hecho. ¿Está vivo? —consiguió articular la chica después de mucho esfuerzo y dificultoso autocontrol—.

Voldemort alzó ambas cejas con asombro antes de contestar sin demasiada convicción:

—¿No te estarás refiriendo... a Andrew Darkwoolf, verdad?.

—Sí, me refiero a él —respondió Krysta con renovadas esperanzas pero creciente miedo—. ¿Está vivo? —repitió—.

Sin embargo, lo único que recibió por repuesta fue una burlona y aguda carcajada, que fue coreada rápidamente por los demás presentes en la sala. Nagini alzó la cabeza, molesta por la perturbación y sibiló en tono de protesta mientras reclinaba la cabeza de nuevo. Krysta no salía de su asombro, de nuevo sintió pánico, a la espera de que el Señor Tenebroso se calmara y le respondiera. Casi esperaba una sentencia de muerte.

—Esta sí que es buena —dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa de malvada diversión, en cuanto se recuperó del ataque de risa—. Darkwwoolf tiene una sobrina... No me lo imagino haciendo de niñera, pero en fin... querías saber si está vivo. Descuida, tu querido tío vive aún y lo seguirá haciendo.

Krysta sintió que se le desataba un nudo en la garganta y el enorme peso que aplastaba sus pulmones desaparecía... parcialmente. ¿Ya estaba? ¿Eso era todo? No, tenía que haber algo más... ¿sino por qué dejar a su tío encerrado? ¿Y ella? ¿Qué harían con ella? Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral mientras permanecía a la escucha.

—Sin embargo tengo mis propios planes para él —continuó el Señor Tenebroso mirando a la niña con atención—, así que será mejor que no pienses demasiado en eso por el momento.

Luego, clavando un mirada analítica sobre la chica, pareció sumirse en un breve estado de meditación. Pasaron varios segundos en los que la tensión fue en aumento, hasta que Voldemort se dignó a hablar de nuevo.

—Tienes suerte, enana, de momento voy a dejar que vivas —dijo con cruel desprecio dejando de lado el tono burlón por un momento—. Estoy demasiado ocupado como para hacerme cargo de ti, ya se me ocurrirá algo. No creas que puedes entrar en mi casa a hurtadillas y salir de ella ilesa... eso es algo que no voy a tolerar.

Luego se dirigió a Malfoy y Macnair, que seguían sujetando a Krysta firmemente por los brazos.

—Encerradla en cualquier habitación, pero no la llevéis con Darkwoolf. Ése traidor no se merece más compañía que la de las ratas. Hacedle un desmaius si queréis, pero no toleraré más distracciones. Lleváosla, ya pensaré en ella más adelante.

Malfoy y Macnair obedecieron al instante, tirando de Krysta, que estaba lívida de espanto. En cuanto cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba, trató de forcejear para librarse de los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban, pero no duró demasiado, porque en seguida, Malfoy se encargó de hacerle un desmaius y la dejó inconsciente. Llevando ahora una carga más ligera, los dos mortífagos abandonaron la estancia llevándose el ajetreo con ellos. Voldemort los vio salir y cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Después se quedó pensativo de nuevo. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su semblante. Movió la cabeza y se sentó en el sillón sumiéndose de nuevo es sus pensamientos.

—"Interesante familia, los Darkwoolf... muy interesante"—.

*    *    *

Krysta abrió los ojos lentamente. Hubiera jurado que los parpados le pesaban tres quintales cada uno, sentía un cansancio anómalo en el cuerpo y le dolía la cabeza, martilleándole en las sienes un molesto pulso. Permaneció tumbada en la cama, sin moverse durante largo rato, mirando hacia una ventana por la cual se filtraban los rayos de un sol ya alto en el cielo. Ante su vista, aparecía una vieja pared de papel desconchado y con manchas de humedad. Las baldosas del suelo estaban cubiertas de una gruesa capa de polvo y todo resto de brillo en él parecía haberse apagado hacía años. La ventana se encontraba a media altura entre el techo y el suelo, el cristal se había vuelto translúcido de pura suciedad, pero era lo suficientemente transparente como para advertir a través de él, que la mañana ya estaba bastante avanzada. 

Con pereza, se incorporó despacio y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Agitó la cabeza dolorida y se pasó la mano por los ojos tratando de ahuyentar el sueño que parecía acumularse en sus ojos de una forma pesada y fastidiosa. Se fijó en que todavía llevaba puestos la túnica y los zapatos de Colagusano. ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿La noche entera? Miró su reloj de pulsera, las 11 y media de la mañana. Era ya muy tarde. Quizá la potencia del desmaius sumada a su propio cansancio, habían hecho que durmiera más de lo normal. Y encima la tripa le rugía de pura hambre y notaba la garganta seca como un esparto. Notó un escalofrío. ¿Qué iban a hacer con ella? La habían dejado tranquila durante muchas horas. No parecía ser algo normal. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a su mente, revivió mentalmente lo pasado, su incursión en la casa, su tropiezo, su conversación con voldemort, su tío... ¡Su tío! Estaba vivo, eso había dicho Voldemort, pero ése ya no le parecía el mayor problema. Debía seguir encerrado en el sótano. No, a la chica le preocupaban ahora otras cosas, aparte de su propia seguridad, claro está. Quedaban muchos cabos sueltos por atar. Primero, todas las conversaciones sobre él que les había oído a los mortífagos y al propio Voldemort. Se referían a él como un traidor. ¿Sería posible que él hubiera estado alguna vez de parte de Voldemort y luego se hubiera aliado con Dumbledore? Recordaba que Harry también había mencionado algo sobre eso cuando la habían encontrado en las ruinas de Hogwarts. Si fuera así, todo cobraría sentido. Probablemente, Dumbledore le habría elegido para esa misión precisamente por ello. Pero no era más que una suposición. ¿Cómo saberlo? 

Frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—"Me ha estado ocultando cosas, seguro —se dijo pensativa—. No sé el motivo, pero lo ha hecho. Pienso averiguar qué pasa exactamente. Me lo va a contar todo, ya lo creo que sí. No pienso quedarme sin entender a qué demonios juegan todos".

Pasó unas dos horas sentada en la cama, meditando sobre su situación y completamente ajena al paso del tiempo. Simplemente rumiando en su cabeza una y otra vez la posibilidad de escapar, y, a su vez , tratar de encontrar a su tío. O quizá el fuera más rápido y lograra escaparse... era otra opción. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando oyó pasos en el pasillo. El ruido se fue acercando hasta que finalmente oyó el tintineo de unas llaves. A esto siguió un resplandor en la cerradura de la puerta y un chasquido. La cerradura se abrió y tras ella la puerta. Una llave mágica, sin duda. La puerta tan sólo sería posible de abrir con esa llave. Si no la tenía, era completamente imposible moverla, incluso utilizando la magia. De todas formas, se dijo Krysta con amargura, ni siquiera era poseedora ya de su varita, debían de habérsela arrebatado los mortífagos.

Precisamente fue uno de ellos el que había entrado en la sala. Sacando la varita rápidamente, apuntó a la chica y realizó un impedimenta para que fuera incapaz de moverse. Ella esperó a ver qué hacía. El mortífago, que no era otro que Avery, llevaba en una mano, una jarra metálica de agua, y en la otra, un vaso y una especie de bollo medio seco. Miró a la niña con malicia mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa que había junto a la cama.

—Tienes suerte, enana —dijo con indiferencia mientras se separaba de la mesita—, el Señor Tenebroso ha tenido que salir esta mañana, no volverá hasta tarde. Creo que gozarás de buena salud durante un día más.

Sonrió con crueldad mientras se disponía a marcharse de nuevo.

—Mientras tanto, no sería una buena idea dejarte morir de hambre, ¿no? —sacó la varita—. Cómete eso y procura no molestar si no quieres que practique mi cruciatus contigo.

Luego, anuló el impedimenta que había lanzado sobre la chica al tiempo que cruzaba el umbral y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Krysta se sintió dueña de sus músculos de nuevo y sin pararse a pensar en nada más, cogió la jarra de agua y se llenó el  vaso hasta el borde. Lo apuró de un solo trago, sin respirar. Después dedicó su atención al bollo, que aunque seco, le supo a gloria. No es que se sintiera realmente llena, pero sí muy aliviada. Acabado el bollo, se sirvió un nuevo vaso de agua. Saciados su sed y su hambre, era hora de pensar qué hacer. Desde luego, no iba a quedarse allí sentada esperando a que Voldemort regresara y la matara... o algo peor. Tumbada sobre la cama, pasó largo rato meditando sobre sus posibilidades. Finalmente, y tras muchas cavilaciones y vueltas por la habitación, llegó a la conclusión de que la única manera de escapar de allí era por la puerta, una puerta sellada mágicamente e imposible de abrir sin la llave que ella no tenía. El mortífago que le había traído la comida la llevaba... ¡claro! ¡Ése mortífago! A lo mejor volvía más tarde y le abría la puerta de nuevo. Si se arriesgaba y era lo bastante rápida... bueno, no era la clase de cosas que a ella le gustaba hacer, era demasiado arriesgado e impetuoso, sin embargo no se le ocurría nada mejor, y menos después de haber engañado ya una vez a los mortífagos. Esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil.

Estaba decidida. No tenía más remedio que esperar a que volviera Avery o cualquier otro mortífago y abriera la puerta. Así lo hizo. Se sentó en la cama y esperó. Paseó un rato por la habitación y siguió esperando. Las horas pasaron, cambiando de las dos a las tres, de las tres a las cuatro y de las cuatro a las cinco. Empezó a anochecer y Krysta seguía esperando, pero muchísimo más preocupada que antes. Imploraba con todas sus fuerzas que el Señor Tenebroso no regresara antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo su plan. Miró por la ventana como el sol iba descendiendo progresivamente, volviéndose el paisaje rojizo y lentamente perdiendo brillo, apagándose. La Luna llena empezaba a aparecer tenuemente dibujada sobre el cielo azul, cada vez más oscuro. Las seis. Krysta estaba ya bastante preocupada. ¿Tendría que cambiar de táctica? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría esperar? Ella no sabía en qué momento iba a regresar Voldemort. Pasó diez angustiosos minutos luchando con la duda, esperar o actuar de alguna manera. Sin embargo, el problema pronto se solucionó por sí solo. Pasos en el pasillo. 

Con el corazón en un puño, la niña dio un respingo, entre aliviada y aterrorizada. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de fracasar, pero no podía hacer otra cosa si quería escapar de allí. Rápidamente, cogió la jarra de agua metálica, y lo más silenciosamente que pudo, se colocó junto a la puerta, espalda pegada contra la pared. Los pasos se acercaron, se oyó el tintineo de llaves, después el brillo envolviendo la cerradura y por fin el chasquido que anunciaba que la puerta estaba abierta. Sintiendo que el corazón le iba a estallar dentro del pecho, vio cómo Avery pasaba por su lado sin percatarse de que estaba ahí. En un solo segundo que a Krysta le parecieron horas, Avery había hecho su entrada y se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo extraño. No tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar la habitación para hallar la anomalía, porque antes de que llegara siquiera a comprender la situación, un doloroso golpe en la cabeza lo derribó. Oyendo un metálico y sonoro "GONG", que quedó como eco tras el golpe, Avery cayó al suelo. Trató de incrporarse, aturdido y mareado, pero un segundo golpe acabó de desmayarlo por completo.

Jadeando de puro nerviosismo, Krysta se inclinó sobre él y comprobó que estaba efectivamente desmayado. Con un suspiro, dejó caer la jarra de agua aboyada y se agachó para inspeccionar al mortífago lo más rápido posible, no fuera a venir alguien advertido por el ruido. le arrebató el manojo de llaves mágicas, por si le era útil, y se adueñó de su varita, algo sin lo que no podía pasar. Luego salió de la habitación y se lanzó sigilosamente a través del pasillo, con la capucha tapándole la cara y las llaves tintineando en la mano.

*    *    *

—" Mierda, mierda... ¿cuánto tiempo levo aquí? Creo que dos días. He perdido la cuenta, pero ¿qué más da? No puedo creer que todavía siga aquí, no puedo creerlo. Se me han adelantado. No debí atacar a Malfoy aquella noche, ése maldito sello antimagia de la puerta... no estaría ahí si no hubiera sido tan imprudente. Mierda. ¡Mierda! Maldito Voldemort... haga lo que haga se me adelanta, no conseguiré engañarlo. ¿Y qué demonios hacen Dumbledore y todo su hatajo de imbéciles? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan esperar? Me he quemado la cabeza con los malditos mensajes más de cinco veces ya... ¿no habrá funcionado?. Lo dudo. Sé que ha funcionado, ¿cómo iba a equivocarme? No sé a qué esperan. Si fuera por mí ya habría escapado de aquí hace tiempo, no creo que el imbécil de Goyle resistiera durante mucho tiempo un ataque mental, pero ése sello antimagia... ¿quién lo iba a decir? Necesito ayuda. Me avergonzaré  de esto el resto de mi vida... te aseguro, Voldemort, que te mataré junto a ése lamesuelas de Malfoy. Esto no os lo perdonaré jamás. Jamás... ¿eh?. ¿Qué pasa ahí fuera? Alguien ha llegado, se oyen ruidos..."

Andrew se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la túnica, mientras posaba su atención sobre la puerta de metal que le separaba del resto del mundo. A sus oídos llegó unos pasos y la voz de Goyle, diciendo algo así como: "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?". Después le pareció oír la voz del otro personaje susurrando algo que no llegó a entender. Lo siguiente fue algo confuso, una exclamación de sorpresa, el ruido de algo que caía al suelo y más pasos. Después un tintineo de llaves junto a la puerta que le sonó como cantos de ángeles

—"¡Ah! ¡Por fin! Espero que sea lo que me imagino que es... por la forma de entrar, no parecía alguien que gozara de confianza entre los mortífagos. Supongo que el viejo chiflado ha mandado por fin a alguien... parece que finalmente no me quedaré sin Piedra del Tiempo".

Sonrió aliviado mientras un resplandor dorado rodeaba la cerradura de la puerta y se oía un chasquido. La puerta se abrió lentamente, con un gemido chirriante y una figura enfundada en una túnica negra y la cara tapada hizo su aparición. Entró despacio, se aseguró de que Goyle seguía caído en el suelo y después, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Algo sorprendido, Andrew esperó a que la figura se quitara la capucha y dejara ver su identidad. Esperaba encontrarse con Snape o con Remus, o quizá con su amigo Sirius... pero desde luego no con la persona que apareció ante su vista después de que la figura se quitara la capucha dejando ver una mata de pelo rubio enmarcando una cara adolescente donde brillaban dos grandes ojos color miel, llenos de alivio. Andrew se quedó de piedra.

—¡Tú! —exclamó señalando a la chica con una mezcla de asombro, desconcierto e incredulidad—.

—Sí, yo. Una situación algo rara, ¿eh, tío? —respondió Krysta con una sonrisa—.

—¡Tú! —repitió el hombre esta vez con creciente ira—. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo tú aquí?.

Krysta lo miró sin comprender, y luego, frunciendo el ceño con enfado respondió:

—¿Es que no es obvio? Para tu información, he venido a salvarte. SAL-VAR-TE, ¿sabes? —silabeó bastante mosqueada por el repentino estallido de su tío—.

—Sé a qué has venido, demonios. Lo que quiero decir es a qué jugabas presentándote aquí —respondió él de malos modos y visiblemente cabreado—. ¿Es que quieres que te maten? ¡Vas a mandarlo todo a la mierda!

Krysta no entendía la reacción de su tío. Por lo menos no la entendió de momento. ¿Es que se preocupaba por ella? La niña lo creía así en un principio, deseaba que así fuera, pero por más que miraba en sus ojos no conseguía distinguir un solo vestigio de preocupación. Sólo había ira. De pronto, sintió un escalofrío, cuando esas palabras que ella misma se había dicho en su propio encierro acudieron sin querer a su mente: "Me ha estado ocultando cosas, seguro..."

—Ya basta —dijo ella recuperando el sosiego de pronto y decidida a descubrir la verdad de una vez por todas—. Estoy cansada de que todos vayan siempre un paso por delante de mí.

Se dio la vuelta y con toda calma, cerró de nuevo la puerta con la llave mágica, ante la mirada atónita de Andrew. Después giró sobre sí misma para devolverle a su tío un mirada decidida.

—Tío, ni tú ni yo saldremos de aquí hasta que no me hayas contado toda la verdad. ¿Qué me estás ocultando? Sé que todos sabéis algo que yo no sé, algo importante. Me he jurado a mí misma que no pasaba de esta noche sin que me lo contaras todo. No me voy a quedar atrás.

Andrew notó que la exasperación le inundaba la cabeza. Aquello era el colmo. ¿Qué se había creído esa maldita enana engreída? Iba hasta allí exponiendo su vida, y poniendo en peligro todos sus planes, para después encerrarlo y hacerle chantaje. Y para colmo, los habitantes de la casa podrían venir en cualquier momento y descubrirlos. Krysta pareció leerle el pensamiento.

—Nadie vendrá, no te preocupes por eso. En la casa sólo quedaban tres mortífagos, uno está ligeramente indispuesto en mi habitación, y los otros dos han caído como sacos gracias a unos desmaius bien lanzados. Sólo quiero que me lo cuentes todo y saldremos de aquí.

Krysta se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, expectante, mientras el contaba mentalmente hasta diez para tranquilizarse y no cometer ningún error fatal. Por fin, se sintió capaz de contestar sin soltar ningún comentario mordaz o ser desagradablemente borde, lo que podría derivar en un enfado aún mayor por parte de ella y costarle muy caro. Una situación delicada. Pero ella no era más que una niña... se reía por dentro pensando en lo fácil que había sido de manipular hasta ahora. No sería difícil convencerla de que no le ocultaba nada.

—Krysta, por favor, no sigas con esto. Te aseguro que no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar. Sólo déjame salir de aquí, llevo dos días encerrado, estoy agotado y no me encuentro bien... y de repente, vienes a rescatarme y me dejas encerrado de nuevo contándome no sé qué cuentos sobre mentiras y no sé qué más. ¿Qué crees que te oculto?. ¿Tanto te molesta para dejarme así?.

El tono de voz de Andrew había sido implorante, cansino, lastimoso... y su expresión facial había variado notablemente. Krysta sintió que aquellos ojos le suplicaban con toda la fuerza del alma, y le pareció leer en ellos tristeza y... ¿amor?. De repente dudaba. ¿Y si decía la verdad? ¿Y si se lo había imaginado todo?.

—Pero... tío... yo he oído cosas. Dicen que has estado con Voldemort y que le traicionaste. Y antes... ¿por qué te has enfadado antes?

Él sonrió con aparente melancolía.

—Está bien, si te refieres a eso... es cierto. Estuve con Voldemort, pero también es cierto que le traicioné. Nunca tuve intención de hacerme mortífago, ni de hacer daño a nadie. No tengo la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, tampoco. Y antes... sólo estaba preocupado. Has hecho una locura, podrías haber muerto.

Su sonrisa se volvió cálida, atrapante. Sus ojos todavía más profundos y expresivos, su postura mucho más relajada. Ella se sintió de repente insegura y dubitativa. Mucho más que antes. Le dio la impresión de sumergirse en aquellos ojos azules y quedar atrapada en una especie de magnetismo que parecía mágico. Se perdió por completo entre la duda y el deseo. Ella lo quería, y quería que él la quisiera, pero estaba esa duda... ¿y qué? ¿Por qué hacer caso de una boba suposición cuándo así tenía lo que quería? Seguro que se lo había imaginado todo. Él no podía estar ocultándole algo, qué idiotez. ¿Cómo podía ocultar algo esa mirada llena de magia...? ¡¿Magia!? Exclamó una voz en su cabeza. Magia... la palabra surgió como un grito desde lo más profundo de su subconsciente y se acrecentó, como tratando de llamar la atención de su mente absorbida y perdida. Magia...se repitió de nuevo mirando hacia esos ojos azules... magia...y de pronto, el encanto se rompió por completo. Sintió ganas de gritar y de abofetearse. Se sintió engañada, manipulada, furiosa. Horriblemente dolida.

—¡Déjame! —gritó dando un paso atrás—. ¡No me dejaré manipular por tu odiosa magia mental! ¿me oyes? —luego, con furia, sacudió las llaves delante de ella y exclamó—: O me lo cuentas todo, o no sales de aquí hoy, ¿enterado?.  No me engañarás más.

No, no le engañaría más. Porque ella sabía ahora que ésa no era la primera vez que la intentaba manipular, se dio cuenta de que aquel no era el primer engaño. Se dio cuenta de que todo no era tan de color de rosa como le había parecido desde aquel día en las ruinas.

Él la miró, recuperando su mirada altiva, su verdadera mirada. Ya no había súplica en esos ojos, sino hastío. Quería saber la verdad... esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras observaba cómo su sobrina retrocedía un paso involuntariamente, aterrada y confusa. Ya no iba a creer nada de lo que dijera, salvo la verdad. Bien, ¿y por qué no? ¿No quería saber ella la verdad? Pues la sabría, ella se lo había buscado. Había intentado conseguir lo que quería por las buenas... ahora lo haría por las malas. ¿Qué más daban los medios si podía llegar hasta el fin? La culpa, de todas formas, no sería más que de ella.

—Muy bien —dijo al fin, cruzándose de brazos—. Vas a saber la verdad, si tanto quieres saberla, pero lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida.

Sus ojos brillaron con malicia. Krysta se estremeció mientras descubría, por primera vez, al verdadero Andrew Darkwoolf. Pero ella quería llegar hasta el final. Cualquier cosa era mejor que vivir una mentira.

—La verdad, mocosa imbécil—empezó Andrew con malvado disfrute— , es que sí estuve de parte de Voldemort buscando poder. La verdad es, que le traicioné después de encontrarte a ti y saber que podía conseguir lo que quería muy pronto. La verdad es, también, que me importa un mierda el que tú te reúnas con tus padres o no, lo que quiero es aprender a usar La Piedra del Tiempo y hacer que Voldemort desaparezca de mi camino de una vez, para ser el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Y ahora, Krysta, vas a darme esa llave, vamos a salir de aquí y cuando estemos en Hogwarts, me enseñarás a usar la Piedra del Tiempo. Y te aseguro que lo harás si no quieres pagarlo caro. 

Krysta se sintió como si un rayo la hubiera golpeado de lleno en la cabeza. Se sintió mareada y completamente perdida. Su tío se lo había confesado todo, como ella quería, pero el efecto de las repentinas palabras reveladoras fue demoledor. Jamás se había imaginado que él pudiera estar haciéndole una cosa así... ¡no podía ser! 

Lo miró, todavía sin asimilar bien la revelación, y vio en él una expresión fría e indiferente. Amenazadora. Esperaba a que ella le diera la llave. No había cariño, ni dolor, ni arrepentimiento, nada... sólo maldad. Pura y auténtica. Y ella había arriesgado su vida sólo por salvarlo. Momentos antes lo hubiera dado todo sólo por no perderlo. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, sintió ganas de gritar, desahogarse, salir corriendo hacia ninguna parte, simplemente lejos de allí. Pero no conseguía que surgiera de su boca el más leve sonido. Parecía cómo si le hubieran arrancado las cuerdas vocales. Dejó de ver y de oír. Se ahogaba en rabia y odio. 

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No querías saber la verdad? —dijo él con cruel desprecio—. Bueno, tú te lo has buscado, podrías haberte ahorrado todo esto... pero insististe. Yo no tengo la culpa. —Luego, añadió con impaciencia—: Va siendo hora de que me des esa llave, te aseguro que no pienso quedarme esperando mucho más. No me obligues a arrebatártela.

Krysta despertó de pronto como de un mal sueño. Se liberó del encierro de su propia mente y cayó en la terrible realidad. Vio de nuevo a su tío, asimiló sus palabras, cambió su expresión de desconcierto y terror por otra de odio y furia. ¿La llave? ¿Quería la llave? Se rió mentalmente y sonrió con crueldad. Después de todo, ella también sabía ser mala. Se lo merecía. Y en ése momento lo que menos le importaba era la vida de su tío, lo que ella quería era verlo pagar, desfogar su rabia. No era capaz de pensar con claridad en nada que fuera más allá de ése instante. Sólo quería castigar, vengarse. Un ataque de intensa rabia.

—¿Sabes qué, queridísimo tío? —escupió con sarcasmo—. Creo que no te sentaría mal quedarte aquí un tiempo más... podrías pudrirte y librarme de tu apestosa presencia.

Y antes de que Andrew tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, se dio la vuelta y se abalanzó contra la puerta. Cuándo Andrew saltó para detenerla fue demasiado tarde. Ella ya estaba fuera. Le cerró la puerta en las narices y dio de nuevo la vuelta a la llave. Luego se alejó de la puerta con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente. Miró con odio hacia la rendija de la puerta, dónde los ojos de Andrew despedían chispas de furia corrosiva.

—¡Abre la puerta, niña chiflada! —exclamó éste dejando de lado su acostumbrado sosiego y autocontrol—. ¿Pretendes que me crea que puedes dejarme aquí? ¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡Abre! ¡ABRE, AHORA!.

Krysta lanzó las llaves al suelo con indiferencia, justo hacia dónde estaba Goyle. Luego se dio la vuelta aparentando tranquilidad y se acercó a las escaleras que devolvían al vestíbulo. Justo antes de empezar a subir se dio la vuelta y respondió fríamente:

—Lo siento, tío, pero por mí, puedes irte al infierno. 

Y se dio la vuelta mientras llegaban a sus oídos el sonido de un puño golpeando un puerta de metal y una carcajada suave pero salvaje, desesperada, horrible... se estremeció y trató de ignorar lo que dejaba a sus espaldas. No volvería a por él. No volvería a engañarla. Nunca.

*****************************************************************************

_o_O__' Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh!!! Qué largo me ha quedado este!!! Espero que no os cansen lo capis largos, de todas formas, si es así, decídmelo y trataré de hacerlos más cortos (tú no cuentas, Lora, que eres muy vaga ¬¬). No sé si me ha quedado tan bien como esperaba... me ha costado mucho de escribir, era complicado _L___. Bueno, que os ha parecido??? A que no os esperabais el final?? Algunos habréis disfrutado como nunca!!! Otros querréis matarme y, quizá, algunos quieran echarme unos 12 cruciatus seguidos... pero para saberlo, necesito vuestros reviews!!! Venga, os espero!! (coño, ya parezco un anuncio de TV ¬¬')._

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**Snmh****: _xDDD_. Pues tienes razón... un poco despistado si que está el Harry. Y mala suerte tiene el chico también, pero qué se le va a hacer? O le mangan la escoba o no tenemos Andrew jodidillo!! xDDDD. Supongo que habrás disfrutado con este capi. Tu eres pro- muerte a Andrew. Ya ves que Krysta no está tan loca, sólo es muuuuuuuy ingenua :D. En fin, espero que te haya gustdo el capi. Hasta pronto!!!__**

**Rakshah: **_UUUUUUUuuuuuyyyy... no eres la primera por los pelos... pero no importa, total yo no sé cómo lo haces, por mucho que lo intento nunca llego a ser la primera en tu fic. Gracias por las felicitaciones ;). Vaya, me alegro de que te guste tanto... ^^. A mí también me encantan tus historias. Espero que las subas pronto!!! Y lo del triángulo afectivo... xDDD También es mi parte favorita del capi. No veas cómo disfruto metiéndome con la nariz de Anape :D. Siento no tener un huequecito para ti en la escoba de Krysta... y siento también el haber dejado a Andy taaaan mal al final... pero ya digo que aqueí no se libra nadie. Y si eres malo, lo eres con todas las consecuencias MUAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA. De todas formas me ha cosatado hacerle eso... tiene taaaaaaaanto magnetismo... mmmmmmnnnnhhh... otra vez podrás patearle el trasero a Voldie, si lo haces, me lo dedicarás??? xDDD. En el capi prox tendrás acción de Remmie, tranquila ^^. Y bueno, gracias de nuevo por los piropos hacia la historia y... ¡EH! ¡Espera un momento! Viste a Andy????? NOOOOOOO!!! Por qué todos los chicos interesantes están en cualquier parte menos dónde yo estoy??? Qué cruel es la vida!!! Oye, si consigues asltarlo, me envías una foto, vale?? xDDDD.  Bueno, espero que noes encontremos otra vez en el msn, y diremos hablando más de 10 minutos, porque siempre me acaban echando... ;_;. Hasta la próxima, cuídate!!!_

**Hermionefran**_: Hola!! De verdad te parece tan buena mi historia?? Pues gracias!! ^^. Comprendo que te diera pena la derrota de los Grffindors... fui mala con ellos :D. Me alegro de que te quedes en suspenso con la historia... es algo que procuro hacer lo mejor posible, parece que no me sale del todo mal. En fin, espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como lo otros y no haber tardado demasiado en subirlo (últimamente mi imaginación sufre transtornos __L_). Pues nada, hasta el proximo capi, espero!!!.__

**Aspy:** _Holaaa!!! Bah, no pasa nada por los revis, me basta con saber que la historia te gusta ;). Tienes razón con lo del valor Gryffindor!!! xDDD. Realmente, no se me ocurrió ése insulto, hubiera quedado muy propio. En fin, otra vez será :D. Te gustó que Harry se quedara sin escoba?? Muaaaaaajajajajaja, a mí también. Y ya ves que Krysta sí que fue a por Voldie y que descubrió lo de su tío... :D. Já!! No tiene por qué ser malo sólo el, faltaría más. Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, espero subir pronto el capi prox. Ta otra!!!._

**Lora Chang:** _xDDDDD, hola!!! Un review largoooooo!!! (dentro de tus límites, claro xDD). Por cierto, que me estaba acordando de cuando lo dejaste y eso de la pelae... xDDD. Pelae en vez de pelea, xDDD!!! Has de reconocer que el error es gracioso. Me alegro de que te gustara la pelea, y eso de que somos muy finas... no sé yo, eh? No sé yo ¬¬'. Y sssssiiiiii... Krysta al poder!!! No te quejarás, eh?, no te quejarás!!! He dejado a Andrew la mar de mal!!! :D. xDDD. Bueno, me despido ya, ya hablamos en el cole. Xaues!!._

**Ghiret:** _gracias. Bueno, tú no pensaste en el mensaje y yo no pensé en el traslador. Cada uno tiene sus ideas ^__^. Krysta sí que sabía dónde estaba Andrew porque se lo dijo el director, y ya ves que se las ingenia para llegar como puede... de alguna manera tenía que llegar hasta él!! ^^. En fin, a ver si sacas tiempo paa escribir un día de estos. Hasta pronto!!!._

**May Potter:** _Juer, ya sé que te gusta, pero te cuesta tanto dejarme revi que... me desmoralizas!!! _L___. Aunque te guste, dejame revi, porque hace muuuuuuuucha ilusión y lo sabes muy bien. Lo de Tu y ciantos mas es tuyo, pero no lo saqué de ti. Es un frase que sale mucho en libros y en la tele... no es que me copie de tu mímica ni de tus frases, que conste. Te gustó la pelea?? ^^. Me la curré mucho!!! Cómo disfruté escribiéndola!!!. En fin, espero que te haya molado este capi. Nos vemos en claes. Xau!!_

**Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl:** _O_O''' cada vez más largo!!! Te aseguro, que aunque lo intento con toda mi buena voluntad, no logro hacer unos revis taaaaaaan largos. Hay que ver... Y sí, mi gato se llama Luna, cuestión de confusi´çon de sexo... xDDD. Es muy mono. Claro que puedes cogerle el nombre * 24 gatos???? Qué alucinante!!! Con lo que me gustan...* Eh, de verdad que lo de Mlfoyito suena muy mal xDDD. Por cierto, espero que te haya gustado el capi a pesar de el protagonismo de Krysta. Y el final... Pobre Andy!!! Aunque por un lado se lo merece, el muy cabrón (qué mono!!!). Porque al igual que tú, a mí los insultos me suenan a piropos. MMMnnnnhhh... hijo de puta cabrón... qué hombre... xDDDD. La verdad es que Harry sí que es bastante idiota dejándose la escoba por ahí, pero qué se le va a hacer? O hay robo o no hay historia!!! Y lo del mal aliento de Snape... xDDDD. Es de tus personajes favoritos y lo tratas peor que yo!!! xDDD. Ah, yo también creo que he mejorado...pero me anima mucho que me lo digas, gracias ^^. La discusión a mí también me gustó mucho como me quedó, y es inevitable que Harry insulte a Snape en una situación así. Se siente!! YTienes toda la razón con respecto a Andrew!! Nadie puede conocerlo...por eso será que no se fían de él, porque lo poco que conocen no les inspira mucha confianza :D. Bueno, es verdad que Krysta es muy ingénua... pero no es tonta. Por lo menos, intento que no lo sea. A lo mejor al final de este capi te cae todavía peor!! xDDD. Y bueno, no ha rescatado a Andrew. Ahí está Lupin dispuesto a entrar en acción!! En el próximo capi, claro ^^. Y sí, fuiste el revi 100. A lo mejor te concedo premio... pero es que si ocasiono la muerte de un personaje me pueden matar a mí... ya veremos. Ah, y se ve que todos los chicos interesantes tienen un nombre que empieza por A. Andreas, Artemis, Andrew... mnnnnnnnnhhhh... Óscar Jiménez es la excepción que confirma la regla xDDDD. Y por cierto: FELICIDADES POR TU CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!. Se me pasó felicitarte en el revi, lo siento... espero que te lo pasaras bien. Me despido ya, y voy a colgar el capi de una vez. Hasta la próxima!!! ^^._

_Gracias a todos por leer._


	22. Rencor

_Muy buenaaaaaassss!!! Que tal? Espero que impacientes por leer un nuevo capi de mi fic xDDD. La verdad, es que me puse a escribir el capi casi después de acabar el otro, tenía muuuuuuuchas ganas de escribir. Y uuuuuuuuuuuuhhh!!! Me ha quedado larguito, larguito!! Aunque hay muchos más diálogos que en el otro, así que es más o menos lo mismo. Espero que os guste, Sirius Y Remus al poder!!! (Q monos ^^). Vale, vale, ya dejo de soltar paridas y os dejo leeeeeeeeeeeeeer..._

**22. Rencor**

Sujetó la taza fuertemente entre sus manos, mirando el humeante brebaje con una mezcla de repulsión y agradecimiento. En ella yacía el único alivio a todos sus males... pero no le libraba de ellos. Tan sólo era un pequeño oasis en mitad de un desolado desierto, una válvula de escape que le hacía la vida más llevadera. Debía bebérselo ya, no quedaban más que dos horas para la partida. Suspiró resignado, y tapándose la nariz para notar lo menos posible el repelente sabor, vació media taza de un trago. Después, hizo lo propio con la otra media. Asqueroso. Era un lástima que la poción no admitiera azúcar... tendría que preguntarle a Snape si conocía alguna variante con un sabor menos desagradable, aunque lo dudaba. Dejó la taza sobre la mesita de su habitación, tratando de ignorar la molesta sensación de su boca, justo en el mismo momento en que la puerta se abría.

—Remus —dijo la voz de Sirius a su espalda—. ¿Estás listo ya?.

Remus se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta medio abierta de su habitación, en el marco de la cual estaba apoyado Sirius, esperándole. Asintió y se acercó a su amigo para salir de la estancia junto a él. Ambos dejaron la habitación y echaron a andar por el pasillo hacia el vestíbulo. Aún quedaba un buen rato para partir, sin embargo, los preparativos eran complicados. Eso les había dicho Dumbledore.

—Te aseguro que esa poción es un insulto a las papilas gustativas —dijo Remus con repugnancia, sintiendo que no se iba a librar del sabor durante mucho rato—.

Sirius rió con jovialidad ante el comentario.

—Piensa en el lado bueno, gracias a ella podrás darle un buen bocado a Darkwoolf en la napia o algún sitio por el estilo —respondió—.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Remus—. Ya sabes que cuando me la tomo soy consciente de mis acciones.

Sirius sonrió maliciosamente.

—Precisamente por eso.

Ambos rieron la broma mientras bajaban las escaleras del vestíbulo. Realmente, les iba a ser muy difícil controlar sus instintos asesinos contra Andrew, y más transformados en animales... ¿pero qué se le iba a hacer? Ellos iban allí para tratar de salvarlo. Tendrían que dejar las rencillas para más tarde.

Por fin, llegaron a la sala de reuniones y abrieron la puerta que les separaba de ella. Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban dentro. Snape aún no había llegado, pero sí Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas y se acomodaron sentándose en dos sillas de las muchas que había por allí. Dumbledore les sonrió con amabilidad en cuanto estuvieron instalados y dispuestos a escuchar.

—Bueno, ¿cómo os sentís? —preguntó el anciano director—. ¿Dispuestos a ello?

—Dispuestos no es exactamente la palabra —contestó Sirius fastidiado—. Pero si no hay más remedio...

—No hay más remedio —confirmó Dumbledore con repentina severidad—. Sois los únicos que tenéis alguna posibilidad de averiguar algo sin llamar la atención, ya lo sabéis... y no sería muy ortodoxo dejar a Andrew en manos de Voldemort, ¿no?.

—No, supongo que no —contestó Remus sin mucha convicción—.

—De acuerdo entonces —prosiguió Dumbledore traviesamente—. Voy a exponeros el plan. Antes que nada, os someteré a un hechizo de conexión telepática, para que podáis comunicaros mientras estéis en forma de animal. Después, utilizaréis el traslador que he preparado hace un rato, y que os llevará hasta las inmediaciones de la mansión Ryddle. Una vez aquí, simplemente tratad de averiguar algo explorando los alrededores de la casa. Mejor si no sois vistos, por supuesto. Cuando tengáis algo, será hora de regresar. Después ya nos encargaremos del resto.

—Y...señor director, ¿qué pasa con Krysta? —preguntó Hermione tomando parte en la conversación—. ¿No se sabe nada de ella aún?.

Dumbledore movió la cabeza tristemente.

—Mucho me temo que no... sinceramente, espero que el Señor Tenebroso no la haya capturado —luego, se dirigió de nuevo hacia Sirius y Remus—. Intentad averiguar también algo sobre ella, me tiene muy preocupado.

—Pero, señor director... usted no cree que, ella... —Ron se interrumpió angustiado—.

—No lo sé, señor Weasley. Prefiero no hacer suposiciones —contestó el director lamentando no haber podido detener a Krysta—. Espero que ellos dos nos traigan esa información.

Los tres niños asintieron algo asustados. Era verdad. Mejor no hacer suposiciones.

—Está bien, Albus. Será hora de ir haciendo algo, ¿no? —propuso la profesora McGonagall—.

—Esperemos a que venga Severus, Minerva. Él también tiene derecho a conocer el plan.

Los presentes aceptaron y esperaron a que volviera el profesor Snape, comentando detalles sobre el plan. Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta de la sala se abrió, dando paso al mismo. Se disculpó diciendo que era muy difícil quitar los restos de una poción Mata-lobos del caldero, y que por eso había tardado en volver. Luego se sentó en una de las sillas y escuchó la explicación de cómo se llevaría a cabo el plan. Cuando terminaron, había pasado ya hora y media desde el momento en que Remus se había tomado la poción. Faltaba muy poco.

 —La Luna llena debe estar a punto de aparecer —comentó McGonagall—. ¿Cómo te sientes Remus?.

—Exactamente igual que antes... nunca me siento extraño cuando estoy a punto de sufrir una transformación —respondió Remus sin mucho entusiasmo—.

Las transformaciones no eran experiencias muy gratificantes para él... además siempre le dejaban muy débil y enfermizo. No tenía demasiadas ganas de que tanta gente asistiera a su mutación, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Cuanto antes empezara todo esto, antes acabaría.

Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaban ansiosos y algo intrigados a que los síntomas de Remus se manifestaran. No es que tuvieran muy gratos recuerdos de la última vez que asistieron a ellos, pero como era una ocasión tan especial, no podían evitar el sentirse curiosos.

Al cabo de cierto rato de cierta expectación disimulada en superfluas conversaciones, Remus empezó a sufrir unos extraños espasmos. Los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas y se puso muy pálido, mientras los espasmos aumentaban. Todos enmudecieron al instante y se quedaron mirando como embobados al hombre-lobo, cuya cara comenzaba a alargarse y a cubrirse de vello gris, mientras las orejas se estiraban y cambiaban de posición, colocándose en la parte superior de la cabeza. Las manos se le curvaron y crisparon, transformándose en garras de largas uñas, mientras se cubrían también de pelo. Llegó un momento en el que no pudo mantenerse erguido, pues la espalda se le arqueaba transformándose en el lomo de un lobo adulto. Las piernas también cambiaron progresivamente hasta tomar la forma de dos potentes patas traseras, y justo al final del lomo, surgió un protuberancia que fue creciendo y creciendo hasta convertirse en una larga y hermosa cola, que se quedó rígida y en tensión. Finalmente, el vello gris, creció hasta convertirse en una áspera y larga capa de pelo, sobre la piel de lobo de Remus. La metamorfosis había concluido. El nuevo Remus-lobo, sacudió la cabeza como aturdido y soltó un gruñido bajo y suave (Aaaaaaaaaaahhh...¡Qué mono mi lobito! ^^). Luego, sacudiendo las patas, se desembarazó de la túnica que había caído al suelo, y se sentó, a la espera de que los demás hicieran algo.

Todos parecían estar demasiado maravillados como para hacer nada. La transformación había sido fascinante. Mucho más fascinante que la de un animago, pues ésta última, se llevaba a cabo tan rápido que a penas daba tiempo a apreciar los cambios progresivos. Por suerte, apareció Dumbledore de alguna parte, para salvar la situación como de costumbre. Se acercó precavidamente a Remus y le habló.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Remus? ¿Puedes entenderme? —preguntó el director con cautela—.

Remus movió la cabeza afirmativamente, con cierto matiz divertido en los ojos, en la medida en que pueden ser expresivos los ojos de un lobo, claro.

—Bien, eso quiere decir que la poción ha funcionado —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa—.

—Por supuesto que ha funcionado —afirmó Snape algo ofendido, ante la posibilidad de que se pusiera en duda su arte en cuestión de pociones—.

—Bueno, pues creo que ahora me toca a mí —dijo Sirius arremangándose la túnica hasta el codo, más para hacer teatro que para otra cosa—. ¡Allá voy!.

Y nada más decir esto, en cuestión de un segundo, apareció un gran perro negro en el lugar donde momentos antes se hallaba Sirius. El extraño equipo Sirius-perro/Remus-lobo, estaba por fin al completo. Era hora de hacer el hechizo telepático. Dumbledore se adelantó, varita en mano, y se colocó frente a la pareja de animales/humanos para llevarlo a cabo.

—Bien, vamos a pulir el último detalle, ¿estáis listos? —sendos asentimientos de cabeza—. Perfecto entonces, vamos a ver... ¡Ah, sí!...¡Mentalis adiunctio! —exclamó Dumbledore mientras movía la varita rodeando las cabezas de Sirius y Remus con ella—.

Al principio éstos no notaron nada especial, pero luego sintieron como si, lentamente, su mente se ensanchara, y abarcara zonas antes desconocidas. Como si se fusionara con otra inteligencia. Y, realmente, eso era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando la sensación extraña, pero indefiniblemente satisfactoria hubo terminado, ambos descubrieron con sorpresa que podían oír en su mente lo que el otro pensaba exactamente... y no sólo oír, sino también ver. Además, podían cortar la conexión e ignorar los pensamientos del otro si querían, como cuando alguien te habla pero no le escuchas. Era un forma extraña de comunicación, y sin embargo, descubrieron que llegaba a ser bastante más gráfica y expresiva que el lenguaje vocal. Quizá ése era el mayor engorro, enterarte demasiado de las cosas.

—Éste hechizo es sin duda el más apropiado —les explicó Dumbledore—... no es exactamente telepatía, sino una unión mental. Vuestras mentes están tan conectadas, que hasta podéis conocer los sentimientos del otro, y experimentarlos, aunque en menor grado. La verdad, es que este hechizo sólo funciona bien cuando se realiza con dos personas, tres a lo sumo. Con cuatro, la confusión es demasiado grande, e incluso peligrosa. Se conocen casos de gente que no ha vuelto a hablarse, e incluso se han intentado matar después de haberlo llevado a cabo con demasiadas mentes. Leer el pensamiento de los demás, no siempre es motivo de diversión.

El director sonrió divertido, al ver las miradas de soslayo que se lanzaban Sirius y Remus.

—Por supuesto, eso no tiene por qué pasar con vosotros. Estoy seguro de que conseguiréis vuestro objetivo sin problemas. Y, bueno... creo que va siendo hora de marchar, ¿no os parece?. Ahí tenéis el traslador.

Dumbledore les indicó una zapatilla mohosa que reposaba sobre una silla. Sirius y Remus conectaron una mirada y, sin necesidad de nada más, se acercaron a la zapatilla.

—Está hechizado especialmente para que funcione en todo momento y podáis regresar de inmediato si fuera necesario —les explicó el director—. Procurad esconderlo bien, no vaya a encontrarlo alguien y os quedéis sin traslador... de todas formas, no creo que esto pase, ya que contáis con el de Andrew, que debe estar por allí todavía. Si os falta uno, siempre podréis usar el otro.

Sirius y Remus asintieron con la cabeza. Después, con sendos gruñidos a modo de despido, se encaramaron sobre las patas traseras y posaron las delanteras sobre la zapatilla trasladora.

*    *    *

Cuando el mareante remolino de colores cesó, Remus y Sirius sintieron que pisaban tierra firme con las cuatro patas. Agitando la cabeza para librarse del aturdimiento, miraron a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar. Estaban en el interior de lo que parecía ser un bosque de pinos y abetos, no demasiado profundo, pero que trepaba en espiral por la colina. La oscuridad y el silencio nocturno les rodeaban. Ninguno de los dos sabían a ciencia cierta dónde estaban, pues tampoco veían la mansión Ryddle cerca. Fue Sirius el primero que se percató de un detalle importante.

—"¡Mira ahí! —pensó con vehemencia señalando con la cabeza hacia la base de un árbol—.

Remus siguió el gesto de Sirius y descubrió qué era lo que había llamado la atención de su amigo. Al pie del tronco de un árbol, junto a las raíces, brillaba un tenue resplandor causado por el reflejo de los rayos de Luna sobre una botella de vino rota y sucia. Era el traslador de Andrew.

—"Bien, eso quiere decir que estamos en el sitio correcto" —respondió Remus acercándose a la botella—. "Dejemos la zapatilla por aquí también, así los tendremos localizados a los dos".

Sirius asintió y cogió con la boca el traslador que habían usado para esconderlo bajo unos matojos, cerca de la botella. Solucionado esto, era hora de ponerse en acción. Tendrían que salir del bosque si querían hacerse una idea de dónde estaban. Ellos no conocían demasiado bien las inmediaciones. Con esta idea en la cabeza, echaron a andar hacia dónde ellos pensaron que estaría el linde del bosque. No deberían tardar mucho en salir, no debía de ser un bosque muy grande. Aprovecharon que nadie podía oírles, para conversar mentalmente y así aliviar la tensión con la que cargaban.

—"De verdad, Sirius, que esta es una situación muy surrealista" —comentó Remus mientras los dos animales emprendían el camino por entre los árboles—.

—"¿A qué te refieres?" —respondió Sirius algo despistado, mientras miraba hacia la profundidad del bosque—.

—"Oh, a nada en particular. Si descontamos que estoy en mitad de un bosque, transformado en lobo y caminando junto a un perro animago, realizando una misión de espionaje para salvarle el culo a mi peor enemigo... entonces podemos decir que la situación es de lo más normal" —respondió Remus con sarcasmo—.

Sirius miró a Remus con los ojos risueños. Su amigo tenía razón. Jamás se hubiera imaginado llegar a hallarse nunca en una situación así.

—"Bueno, seguro que será una experiencia interesante" —respondió divertido—. "Oye, Remus... siento haberte metido en esto, me fui de la lengua sin querer. Ése maldito Snape de las nariz...

—"Déjalo, Sirius, estás perdonado. No tengo ningunas ganas de compartir tus pensamientos sádicos con respecto a Snape, gracias a el hechizo serían demasiado gráficos y ya tengo bastante con los míos propios contra Darkwoolf"—cortó Remus haciendo una mueca de asco que quedaba francamente graciosa en la faz de un lobo—.

—"¿Contra Darkwoolf? ¿Por qué?—respondió Sirius sarcásticamente—.Si es un tipo encantador...

—"Sí, ya... pero ¿sabes qué es lo que más me molesta de todo esto? Que  no se merece nada de lo que estamos haciendo por él. No dudaría en matarnos si con eso ganara algo, te lo aseguro. Él es así de práctico —pensó Remus amargamente—. Por mí, podría quedarse donde está y desaparecer de una vez".

Sirius lo miró asombrado.

—"Nunca te había oído hablar así, Remus... ¿tanto lo odias? —preguntó—. ¿Tanto te molestó perder aquel trabajo?".

Remus alzó la vista y miró hacia la Luna, que se divisaba entre el follaje, con melancolía.

—"No fue sólo el trabajo... el cree simplemente que me quitó mi puesto en el ministerio, pero en realidad me quitó mucho más".

—"¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no me cuentas toda la historia? —pidió Sirius—. A lo mejor te anima".

Remus movió la cabeza con pesar, pero se decidió a hablar por fin.

—"Bueno, como quieras... así por lo menos me desahogaré un poco—contestó el hombre-lobo, pensando por dónde empezar—.Creo que nunca se lo he contado a nadie... es algo que siempre he procurado ignorar, casi lo había olvidado... hasta que apareció él, claro, y se encargó de recordármelo con toda su buena voluntad—voz impregnada de ironía—. En fin, mejor será dejar eso y centrarnos en lo que realmente ocurrió. Veamos...la cosa empezó hará ahora unos siete años. Yo conseguí un puesto en el ministerio, en el Departamento de Investigación Mágica, justo cuando ya empezaba a pensar que no lograría que un trabajo me durara ni un mínimo de tres meses. Fue aquí donde conocí a Andrew Darkwoolf y a la que pensé que algún día sería la mujer de mi vida.

—"¡No!" —pensó Sirius alarmado—.

—"Sí"—respondió Remus amargamente—. "Me enamoré perdidamente de una compañera de trabajo".

—"¿Cómo se llamaba?" —preguntó Sirius—.

—"Julia Stewarts, pero dejémosla por ahora, si no te importa".

—"Claro, claro" —aceptó Sirius—. "Sigue, por favor".

—"Bueno, decía que conocí a Darkwoolf. No negaré que al principio me cayó simpático, digamos que sabía cómo ganarse a los demás, era inteligente, causaba buena impresión y no nos llevábamos mal, al contrario, se podría decir que nos hicimos amigos... hasta que me tocó llevar a cabo una investigación con él. Durante los meses que llevaba trabajando allí, había logrado ir subiendo escalones, por decirlo así, hasta que me nombraron director adjunto de una investigación con Darkwoolf sobre la magia mental".

—"¿En serio? No tenía ni idea de que tú también supieras algo sobre eso —interrumpió Sirius asombrado—.

—"Bueno, cuando inicié la investigación no sabía casi nada sobre el tema, pero había demostrado ser bueno, y eso le bastaba al director del departamento —explicó Remus—. Darkwoolf estaba a cargo de la dirección de la investigación, puesto que ya llevaba algún tiempo estudiando la magia mental e incluso llevarla a la práctica, aunque con mucha dificultad. El caso es, que en cuanto yo aparecí por allí, casi pisándole los talones en el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el departamento, a Darkwoolf le entró el canguelo. De repente tuvo miedo de que yo pudiera superarle y robarle el puesto de director de departamento, al cual aspiraba desde hacía tiempo, debido a la cercana jubilación del antiguo director. Su actitud hacia mí no cambió en nada, siguió haciéndose el simpático y disimuló por completo sus verdaderas intenciones, pero en el fondo ansiaba perdidamente que yo diera algún paso en falso para quitarme de en medio. No sé si averiguó mi condición de licántropo por aquel entonces o simplemente ya lo sabía de antes, pero el caso es que se enteró. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió su fantástico plan".

—"¿Qué hizo?"—preguntó Sirius que estaba cada vez más interesado—.

—"Oh, nada, simplemente se las arregló para que medio departamento asistiera a una de mis transformaciones".

—"Cabrón de mierda..." —pensó Sirius con furia a la vez que un áspero gruñido se escapaba de su garganta canina—.

—"Ya ves... Por supuesto, nadie supo nunca que él había sido el provocador de la situación. Todavía no sé cómo lo hizo, ni me importa. El caso es que por su culpa tuve que dejar el departamento, ya nadie se fiaba de mí, creían que yo era un traidor por no habérselo contado. Me tenían miedo y me trataban con despecho. Al final, el viejo director tuvo que tomar medidas. Me expuso la situación sin llegar a despedirme, pero dimití. Ya no podía trabajar en esas condiciones".

—"Perfectamente comprensible" —afirmó Sirius con cierta lástima—. "¿Y eso fue todo?".

—"Ojalá eso hubiera sido todo" —respondió Remus amargamente—. "Esto no lo llegó a saber nunca, pero Darkwoolf arruinó algo más que mi carrera con aquella artimaña. Me destrozó el corazón... porque Julia asistió a la transformación también, y desde entonces no quiso saber nada de mí. Me cogió miedo. Y justo cuando empezábamos a intimar".

—"¡No!" —pensó Sirius horrorizado—.

—"Sí" —respondió Remus por segunda vez—. "Cuando yo ya creía que mi vida había dado un giro inesperado para bien, apareció él de alguna parte y me lo tiró todo por los suelos. Y ni siquiera lo lamenta, está encantado. Hasta se siente orgulloso de ello. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué le odio?".

—"Por supuesto que lo comprendo..." —contestó Sirius con rabia, contagiándose de los sentimientos negativos de su amigo con respecto a Andrew—. "Deberías habérmelo contado antes, te aseguro que ésta la va a pagar cara".

—"Ni se te ocurra hacer el imbécil, Sirius" —pensó Remus con severidad—. "Lamento decirlo, pero me temo que éste te puede".

—"Sí, claro, el muy desgraciado me puede cuando tiene una varita en la mano" —replicó Sirius con desprecio—. "Tendríamos que verlo sin ella, seguro que no duraba ni tres segundos".

Remus movió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos habló. Por fin, habían llegado al linde del bosque y podían ver la mansión Ryddle. Comprendieron dónde se encontraban y decidieron que lo mejor sería rodear la colina y acercarse a la casa por detrás, atravesando el cementerio. De ésa forma serían menos visibles. Continuaron el camino sin hablar, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Sirius decidió romper un poco la tensión.

—"¿Sabes qué, Remus? Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos conectar los pensamientos un rato, sólo hasta que lleguemos a la mansión" —sugirió el animago con jovialidad—.

—"¿Para qué?" —preguntó Remus—.

—"¡Para nada! Sólo por probar. ¿No sientes curiosidad? Jamás había estado bajo los efectos del mentalis adiunctio" —contestó Sirius, animado—.

—"Bueno, vale... de todas formas estamos a punto de llegar a la cima".

—"¡Genial! —pensó Sirius con exclamación—. Venga, a la de tres. ¿Listo? —Remus asintió con la cabeza—. Bien entonces, vamos allá. Uno... dos... y... ¡tres!".

Los dos animales/humanos, se concentraron en ambas mentes a la vez, de forma que podían acceder incluso a la memoria del otro y a sus pensamientos visuales, además de notar en su propia carne los sentimientos del otro. Fue una experiencia de lo más extraña.

—"Remus..." —pensó Sirius con preocupación—. "¿Sabes que estás muy deprimido? ¡Arriba esa moral, hombre!".

—"No digas tonterías..." —protestó Remus—. "Lo que estabas pensando hace un momento sobre Pettigrew era realmente asqueroso".

—"¿Yo, pero qué...? —Sirius se interrumpió de repente y miró a Remus sorprendido—. No seas bestia, Remus, esa forma de tortura es demasiado fuerte. Con Darkwoolf es necesario probar algo más sutil".

—"¿De qué hablas?" —preguntó Remus—. "¡Si no he dicho nada!".

—"Pero lo has pensado" —contestó Sirius con una carcajada mental (no me preguntéis cómo suena eso).

—"Vale, vale, lo admito..." —Remus interrumpió su frase, mientras ante la mirada atónita de Sirius, abría mucho los ojos y se quedaba con la boca abierta—. ¡¿Qué has hecho QUÉ con mis zapatos?!"—exclamó mentalmente tras este pequeño estado de conmoción—.

Sirius iba a contestar la primera excusa que le vino a la cabeza, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues en ése mismo instante, ambos se percataron de la presencia de alguien más por allí cerca. Se oían pasos no demasiado lejos, y cuando buscaron con la mirada para tratar de averiguar a quién pertenecían, en seguida advirtieron que una figura enfundada en una capa negra se acercaba hacia ellos por entre las tumbas del cementerio.

—"¡Alguien viene!" —pensó Sirius exaltado—.

—"Sí, ya lo he visto" —respondió Remus con preocupación—. "¿Qué hacemos?".

—"Nos va a ver irremediablemente, viene hacia nosotros y las tumbas no podrán escondernos cuándo se acerque demasiado" —pensó Sirius con rapidez— "Escondámonos y ataquémosle en cuanto esté cerca".

—"¿Pero estás loco? ¿Y si es un mortífago?".

—"Por muy mortífago que sea no podrá luchar contra un lobo y un perro, si le cogen por sorpresa. ¡Vamos!" —y diciendo esto, echó a correr hacia la tumba más cercana—.

Remus no tuvo más remedio que seguirle y esconderse tras una lápida cercana. Trató de llamar a Sirius con la mente para convencerle de que aquello no era prudente, pero el otro no le hizo el más mínimo caso. Estaba demasiado concentrado en la figura encapuchada como para escuchar advertencias molestas. Con resignación, Remus se encogió tras la losa de piedra y se preparó para saltar.

*    *    *

Krysta subió las escaleras de dos en dos, sin apenas fijarse por dónde pisaba. No veía nada, no oía nada, no pensaba en nada. Sólo caminaba, a grandes pasos, en un vago intento por aplacar su furia rabiosa. Ni siquiera se acordaba ya de dónde estaba, ni de que Voldemort podía regresar en cualquier momento, ni de que probablemente estaba en peligro de muerte... sólo veía en su mente, una y otra vez, la mueca burlona de su tío mientras le contaba lo hábil que había sido engañándola. No lograba quitársela de la cabeza, y eso la enfurecía todavía más. Ahora comprendía lo tonta que había sido, lo fácilmente que se había dejado engañar, comprendía que había estado ciega y sorda... si tan sólo se hubiera fijado un poco más... si no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus sentimientos... Siguió caminando con furia, ahora dando fuertes pasos por el vestíbulo. Tropezó sin querer con un bulto tirado por el suelo, pero no se detuvo, ni siquiera escuchó el lánguido "¡ay!", que éste había proferido. Sólo cuándo sintió unos dedos cerrándose en torno a su tobillo, decidió mirar al suelo, dónde un recién despertado Macnair la sujetaba lanzando rayos rabiosos por los ojos.

—¡Tú, maldita cría! —exclamó éste, colérico y tratando de levantarse—. ¿Dónde te crees que vas? Te voy a enseñ...

—Desmaius —respondió Krysta con fastidio sin hacer el más mínimo caso, y reanudando su marcha dejando a Macnair otra vez tirado por los suelos—.

Abrió la puerta del vestíbulo y se internó en la oscuridad de la noche, bordeando la casa para dirigirse hacia el lugar dónde recordaba haber dejado la escoba. Seguía caminando como una autómata, sin prestar atención al entorno, sin darse ni cuenta de dónde estaba. Llegó al viejo cementerio y empezó a atravesarlo sin más, únicamente quería llegar hasta su escoba y largarse de allí. Que los otros sacaran a su tío. Ella se lavaba las manos.

Siguió caminando a trompicones por entre las tumbas, sin que su estado de ánimo hubiera cambiado en lo más mínimo. Estaba ya casi saliendo del cementerio, cuando, perdida en sí misma como estaba, no se dio ni cuenta de que algo o alguien, se escondía detrás de una de las lápidas. No tardó en llegar cerca de la misma, y cuando lo hizo, tuvo tiempo de ver cómo dos sombras oscuras aparecían de repente y le saltaban encima, tirándola al suelo de golpe.

Forcejeó para sacarse de encima a su atacante, y se quedó muda de espanto al advertir que éste estaba cubierto de pelo. Todavía se quedó más muda, cuando logró separarse y vio que, junto al gran perro negro que la había derribado, se hallaba la otra figura, un lobo gris que parecía examinarla con curiosidad. Los dos animales se habían separado de ella y se miraban el uno al otro. Por alguna razón, Krysta sintió un escalofrío. Le daba la impresión de que el comportamiento de aquellos animales era demasiado... racional. Durante unos segundos, los animales permanecieron así, uno frente al otro sin hacer el más mínimo caso a Krysta, hasta que al final, el perro negro se adelantó y se colocó delante de ella. De repente, su forma empezó a cambiar, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, tenía delante de las narices a Sirius Black.

—Perdona —se disculpó éste tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. Te hemos confundido con un mortífago.

Krysta le cogió la mano y se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica, pero todavía demasiado asombrada como para contestar.

—Eres la sobrina de Darkwoolf, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sirius—. Sí, me acuerdo de ti.

—S-si... —contestó krysta, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Remus, que se había sentado y observaba la escena tranquilamente—.

Sirius advirtió la preocupación de la niña y sonrió divertido.

—No te preocupes, él es Remus, ¿te acuerdas? El licántropo... —aclaró éste para tranquilizarla —.

—Ah... ya... sí, ya me acuerdo. Y usted es el padrino de Harry —dijo Krysta que empezaba a aclararse un poco.

—Exacto, pero llámame Sirius, si no te importa.

—Vale...pero qué...¡Ah! ¿vosotros no habréis venido por la misión? Ya sabéis, aquello del espionaje que... —preguntó Krysta, yendo directa al grano—.

—Sí, hemos venido por eso, pero ahora lo mejor será que te vayas. No estamos a salvo aquí, ¿sabes? —respondió Sirius con un deje de severidad—. Hiciste una locura viniendo hasta aquí para salvar a tu tío, vamos a tener que devolverte a Hogwarts y...

—No es necesario, puedo volver yo sola —cortó la niña, que pasado el asombro empezaba a sentir la misma furia rabiosa de antes—. Acabo de librarme de mi encierro, encontraré el camino a la escuela... vosotros seguid con la misión. ¿Sabéis hacer el identitas?.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó Sirius cada vez más intrigado—.

—Porque es necesario para poder acercarse a la casa. Usadlo con el nombre de cualquier mortífago que conozcáis y ya está —explicó la niña—.

—Oh, vale, ¿has oído eso, Remus? Hemos tenido suerte encontrándote —dijo Sirius animado—.Por cierto, si quieres volver sola, utiliza uno de los dos trasladores que encontrarás en un claro del bosque en la parte más baja de la colina, uno es una botella y el otro una zapatilla. Búscalos y en un momento estarás en Hogwarts.

—Bien, gracias —contestó la niña ya a punto de marcharse—.

Se despidió y dio un par de pasos en dirección contraria al cementerio, pero de pronto se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—Ah, se me olvidaba —dijo con un tono de voz bastante enigmático y ligeramente irónico—. Al que está encerrado en la leñera... pues... no le vendría mal quedarse ahí un poco más. Podéis dejarlo donde está, no os preocupéis. Lo digo por si intentáis salvarlo y eso...

—Bueno, lo dudo, pero de todas formas, ¿quién es?.

—Mejor que lo descubráis vosotros—respondió ella con una sonrisa torcida y dándose la vuelta con actitud algo borde—.

Después, continuó andando en dirección al bosque sin volver la cabeza una sola vez, y dejando a Sirius y a Remus completamente confundidos.

*    *    *

—"¿Quién crees que será?" —preguntó Sirius mientras caminaba junto a Remus, ojo avizor—.

Acababan de realizar el identitas, y ahora estaban bordeando la casa, muy pegados a la pared y mirando con cuidado por las ventanas, sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común. Si no fuera por la luz que se adivinaba en el primer piso, la casa podría haberles parecido muerta.

—"No sé a qué te refieres" —respondió Remus que estaba muy atento a cualquier ruido o movimiento sospechoso—.

—"A ése que estaba en la leñera... el que nos dijo la niña. ¿Un mortífago?" —respondió Sirius, pensativo—.

—"No lo sé... realmente, no entiendo bien a Krysta. ¿No te parece raro que viniera hasta aquí para rescatar a Darkwoolf y ahora regrese sin él? Tampoco nos ha dado ninguna clase de información... y sin embargo estoy seguro de que sabía algo. ¿Sería posible que Darkwoolf no se encontrara en la casa, Sirius?" —preguntó Remus después de sus reflexiones compartidas—.

—"No, no lo creo —respondió Sirius tras un corto silencio—. Si fuera así nos lo habría dicho. De todas formas tienes razón, estuvo muy rara. Yo creo que fría... y no se puede decir que en aquella reunión se mostrara fría, incluso le gritó a Dumbledore. Siempre ha sido una niña muy emocional, diferente de su tío. Su comportamiento no ha sido normal".

—"No, ¿verdad? De todas formas, ya que lo mencionabas, me gustaría comprobar quién es el que está metido en la leñera. A lo mejor podría ser útil".

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, pero no contestó. Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio, a través de la fachada frontal de la mansión. En ése momento pasaban por delante de la puerta principal, y se sintieron algo sobrecogidos. Procurando hacer el menos ruido posible, se deslizaron rápidamente hasta el otro lado de la puerta, y avanzaron hasta la esquina que daba a la cara oeste. Luego, doblaron la esquina para explorar el último tramo de fachada que les quedaba por ver. Al principio, no vieron nada fuera de lo normal. La cara oeste estaba tan sombría y silenciosa como el resto de la casa. ¿Era posible que no hubiera nadie en aquella casa? Imposible, tenían un prisionero... ¿o no? ¿Y si después de todo, Remus llevaba razón? ¿Y si Andrew no se encontraba encerrado allí?.

—"¡Sirius, mira eso!" —exclamó Remus señalando hacia la fachada con un movimiento de cabeza—.

Sirius salió de su ensimismamiento y miró hacia donde Remus señalaba. Advirtió, en la base de la fachada, un oscuro ventanuco que quedaba a ras de suelo y que era apenas más grande que un balón de fútbol. Realmente, era muy difícil de ver.

—"Vaya, no lo había visto" —comentó Sirius acercándose mientras meneaba la cola con entusiasmo—. "Vamos a mirar, no se pierde nada por eso".

Y agachando la cabeza, pegó el hocico al ventanuco, tratando de divisar algo a través del mugriento cristal.

—"Parece... ¡sí, tiene que ser la leñera!" —exclamó el animago, exaltado—. "¡Sí, y veo una figura moverse dentro! A lo mejor es Pettegrew... pero no, es demasiado alto".

—"¿Será Malfoy?" —preguntó Remus—... aunque me parece raro que Voldemort se dedique a encerrar a sus secuaces, pero bueno... déjame mirar".

Sirius le hizo un hueco a Remus para que mirara por el ventanuco hacia la leñera, dónde la figura estilizada y delgada de un hombre adulto, se movía nerviosamente paseándose por la pequeña habitación.

—"No sé... —continuaba Sirius, a su bola—. Podría ser cualquiera... ¿Macnair? ¿Nott...?

Sirius interrumpió su lista de nombres, al escuchar una especie de jadeos junto a su oreja. Se giró para mirar a Remus, y advirtió que éste ya no se encontraba sentado a su lado, sino que rodaba revolcándose por el suelo, con las mandíbulas lobunas medio abiertas y soltando aquellos ásperos jadeos, que recordaban curiosamente, sin llegar a serlo, a una carcajada.

—"Bueno, ¿cuál es el chiste?" —preguntó Sirius algo mosqueado por la sensación de haberse perdido algo—.

Remus tardó un poco en calmarse, pero finalmente, logró ponerse de pie, y con ojos risueños, devolverle la mirada a Sirius.

—"Pues, pasa, Sirius, que el pobre desgraciado que está encerrado en ésa leñera, no es otro que el engreído y omnipotente Andrew Darkwoolf"—pensó Remus, que parecía estar pasándoselo bomba—.

—"Me tomas el pelo" —respondió Sirius, escéptico—. "¿Cómo puedes saberlo?".

—"Te aseguro, amigo mío, que reconocería esa manera de andar aunque estuviera hipermétrope perdido" —respondió Remus, visiblemente animado—.

—"Pero, si eso que dices es cierto, la niña..."

—"Lo encontró, sí. Estoy seguro de que Darkwoolf metió la pata en algún aspecto y debió de enfurecerla" —razonó Remus—. "De ahí su extraño comportamiento... pero no me preguntes demasiado, estoy igual que tú".

—"No sé si creérmelo, pero bueno...¿qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó el animago, que todavía no estaba muy convencido—.

—"Sacarlo" —Sirius le lanzó una mirada incrédula y horrorizada al escuchar esto—. "Sí, es necesario sacarlo ya. Parece que no hay nadie en la casa y sabemos dónde está. Dejarlo ahí sería un estupidez, sería dar más trabajo a Dumbledore".

—"¡Pero... Remus! ¡Es Andrew Darkwoolf! ¿No decías hace un momento que...?"

—"Da igual lo que dijera, Sirius. Vamos a hacer las cosas bien, no podemos actuar según nuestras preferencias personales cuando la magia al completo está en peligro" —interrumpió Remus con severidad—. "Venga, vuelve a tu estado normal y sácalo".

Refunfuñando, Sirius regresó a su forma humana. Luego, sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y se acercó al pequeño ventanuco, agachándose justo en frente del mismo. Acercó la varita al hueco y se giró dubitativo para mirar a Remus. Éste asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, Remus, lo sacaré... pero te aseguro que éste me oye. No voy a dejar que siga burlándose de ti —dijo Sirius con determinación—.

Remus movió la cabeza con cansancio, pero no se molestó en responder. Un par de hechizos por parte de Sirius, bastaron para desprender el pequeño cristal y agrandar el agujero hasta casi convertirlo en una puerta. Andrew Darkwoolf, que había estado atento a sus operaciones desde hacía un momento, les miraba asombrado desde dos metros más abajo. Sirius se asomó al agujero recién hecho para indicarle que saliera. Intrigado, Andrew se acercó y, de un salto, se encaramó en la salida. Al fin consiguió salir de la maldita leñera que lo había tenido encerrado durante dos días, en una agónica incertidumbre. Si hubiera estado solo, probablemente hubiera gritado de júbilo. Pero claro, había que dar imagen.

Andrew se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la túnica. Fue entonces cuando, algo turbado por lo milagroso de la situación, centró la atención en sus rescatadores. Reconoció a uno de ellos.

—Sirius Black, si no me equivoco —dijo analizando al malhumorado Sirius, para después centrar su atención en su acompañante—. Y... ¿qué...?

Andrew señaló al lobo gris que estaba junto a Sirius, bastante asombrado. No necesitó respuesta alguna, le bastó la mirada asesina y demasiado humana que se veían en los ojos del animal, para averiguar de quién se trataba. Tampoco era la primera vez que lo veía transformado.

—Ah, Lupin —se respondió a sí mismo, cambiando el tono extrañado por otro de absoluto desprecio—. El licántropo.

Remus no hizo ni caso de la burla despreciativa, pero Sirius se había prometido a sí mismo que no le iba dejar pasar ni una a Andrew. No iba a permitir que su amigo lo pasara mal otra vez por culpa suya.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso de "El licántropo", Darkwoolf? —preguntó Sirius con voz peligrosamente suave—.

—No quiero decir nada —respondió el otro sin alterarse—. Para su desgracia, eso es lo que es.

Remus miró a Andrew con odio, pero no se movió. Por su parte, Sirius entraba cada vez en un estado más tenso. 

—Ahora mismo vas a disculparte, Darkwoolf, si no quieres pasarlo mal —amenazó Sirius con una mirada ácida y corrosiva, de esas que hacen huir—. Hemos venido a salvarte, así que más te vale comportarte.

Andrew se limitó a sonreír con prepotencia, mientras lanzaba sobre Sirius una insolente mirada de arriba abajo.

—Sólo habéis venido porque el loco de Dumbledore os ha obligado —respondió tranquilamente—. Sé perfectamente que deseáis verme muerto, por eso no soportáis estar aquí ahora.

—Tienes toda la razón, sanguijuela farsante —escupió Sirius empezando a alzar la voz imprudentemente—. Y si no quieres que cumplamos nuestro sueño aquí y ahora, te lavarás esa sucia bocaza con jabón y papel de lija.

—"Sirius..." —empezó Remus asustado por la dirección que tomaban los acontecimientos y por lo imprudente que resultaba quedarse por allí más tiempo de lo debido—.

—Tranquilo, Black. Ni tú ni Lupin estáis a la altura —contestó Andrew ampliando su sonrisa burlonamente—. Los dos dais demasiada lástima... el uno por licántropo y el otro por prófugo imbécil.

Aquello fue más de lo que Sirius pudo soportar, se puso rojo de cólera, y dando un paso hacia delante exclamó:

—¡Ya basta! ¡Voy a partirte la cara para no tener que ver ésa maldita sonrisilla nunca más, Darkwoolf!

Y sin hacer caso de las sensatas y desesperadas advertencias de Remus, se lanzó contra Andrew y le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. Cogido por sorpresa, Andrew se tambaleó y trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás, demasiado aturdido como para responder.

—Ése iba por Remus —dijo Sirius, mientras completamente cegado por la rabia, se lanzaba de nuevo contra Andrew—.

El siguiente puñetazo, fue dirigido hacia el estómago. Andrew, aturdido y dolorido como estaba, no tuvo la más mínima oportunidad de esquivar el golpe. El profundo dolor en el estómago, le dejó sin resuello e hizo que se plegara sobre si mismo, todavía sin caer en la cuenta de que le estaban dando un paliza.

—Ése por tu sobrina —dijo Sirius de nuevo, mientras levantaba el puño junto a su cabeza y lo estiraba hacia atrás para dar el golpe maestro, decidido a hacer pagar a Andrew todas su maldades—.

—Y éste... este... —trató de decir el animago sin encontrar nada convincente en el poco tiempo del que disponía antes de que Andrew se recuperara— ¡Porque me da la gana, que me caes muy mal!

Y concluyó con un último puñetazo, directo a la cara que consiguió derribar a Andrew y dejarlo sentado en el suelo con la mano cubriéndose boca y nariz. 

Recuperando la compostura de pronto, Sirius se colocó bien el cuello de la túnica e hizo crujir los doloridos nudillos mientras observaba orgulloso su obra. Andrew le miraba con ojos fúricos y horadantes desde el suelo, despidiendo chispas rabiosas por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Con dificultad y sin apartar la mano de la nariz, se levantó y se colocó frente a Sirius, herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo y notando fuertes dolores, pero dispuesto a no dejarse intimidar. Sirius miró algo asombrado, cómo algunos hilillos de sangre fluían por entre los dedos de Andrew y le goteaban en la túnica. Éste, apartó la mano por fin, dejando a descubierto una nariz completamente cubierta por la sangre que brotaba a considerables cantidades de sus orificios nasales y le chorreaba hasta la boca. Recuperando su acostumbrada calma, se giró y escupió sangre directamente al suelo, para después girarse hacia Sirius con una malvada y peligrosa sonrisa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Darkwoolf? —preguntó Sirius con un desprecio cuyo mensaje podría interpretarse más o menos como: "cobarde de mierda"— ¿Echarme un hechizo mental para tenerme controlado mientras me machacas a golpes?

Andrew siguió sonriendo con la misma mirada rabiosa.

—Es una opción interesante, Black... pero eso sería jugar con ventaja.

Y sin que Sirius tuviera tiempo de defenderse, Andrew le propinó un soberbio puñetazo en el ojo que dejó a Sirius completamente anonadado en el suelo y con una sombra oscura y dolorosa alrededor de su órgano visual. Se habían cambiado las tornas. Sintiendo que la furia irreflexiva lo volvía a inundar por momentos, Sirius se puso de pie para devolver el golpe, pero algo lo detuvo. Se giró para comprobar qué pasaba y se encontró con Remus que mordía su túnica tratando de detenerlo.

—"¡Ya basta, Sirius! ¡Esto no llevará a ninguna parte! ¡Sólo conseguiréis que nos encuentren aquí los mortífagos" —exclamó Remus con severidad y algo de ira—.

Sirius iba a aceptar que Remus tenía razón, pero entonces la burlona voz de Andrew se hizo oír por entre los pensamientos de su amigo.

—¿Qué te pasa. Black? ¿No tienes huevos?, ¿te has amilanado de repente?

El rostro de Sirius pasó por una amplia gama de colores tras este comentario hasta que finalmente el rojo-furia rabiosa asesina ganó la partida.

—¡Entérate, Remus! ¡No voy a dejar que el mariquita éste me insulte así! 

—"¡Pero Sirius! ¿No ves que sólo intenta provocart...?"

Demasiado tarde. La túnica de Sirius se había desgarrado, liberándole de sopetón y dejando que éste descargara toda su furia contra Andrew. Ante el ataque de Sirius, éste perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas y llevándose a su atacante consigo. A partir de ahí todo fue una confusión de golpes, gritos de dolor y palabras mal sonantes. Los dos contrincantes rodaban por la tierra, sin que ninguno de los dos consiguiera ganar terreno al otro. Ninguno podía librarse de su oponente ni lograba levantarse. Angustiado por el escándalo, Remus se lanzó contra ellos tratando de separarlos, mordiendo ahora a uno, sujetando ahora al otro, pero ni la fuerza de un lobo lograba vencer la terrible violencia colérica que se había apoderado de los dos adultos. 

En un pequeño descuido, Sirius logró colocarse encima de Andrew e inmovilizarlo, apretándole el cuello con las manos para que no pudiera moverse, mientras Remus estiraba en vano de su manga para intentar que lo soltara, entre gruñidos guturales y pensamientos que mejor sería censurar. 

—¡Retira todo lo que has dicho, maldito hijo de puta! —exclamó Sirius, iracundo, apretando el cuello de Andrew con ahínco—.

—¡Antes muerto, parodia de perro! —le respondió el otro con bastante dificultad debido a su laringe estrangulada, mientras trataba desesperadamente de librarse de Sirius a base de meterle el dedo en el ojo y morderle en la mano—.

Sirius iba a propinar un golpe a Andrew en plena boca para que aprendiera a mantenerla cerrada, cuando un desesperado aullido a su lado, le hizo volver la cabeza. Remus tenía la vista perdida, mirando hacia un punto concreto, que se hallaba justo detrás de su cabeza y tenía aspecto de estar aterrorizado. Para sorpresa de Sirius, Andrew también miraba hacia el mismo punto, y la expresión de sorpresa mezclada con escepticismo y una especie de pesimismo, le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Casi sin atreverse a mirar, se giró en aquella dirección y se quedó sin aliento en cuanto distinguió a la figura que había hecho aullar a Remus y palidecer a Andrew. Sólo le bastó mirar hacia aquellos ojos rojos sorprendidos pero cargados de fría maldad, para comprender que se habían metido en un gran problema.

*****************************************************************************

_AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh__!!! Horrooooooooooooor!!!! Los ha pillado!!! ¡¿Por qué ha tenido que pillarles, por qué?! Eso debería estar prohibido!!!!_

_*Simulación de la posible reacción del lector tras finalizar la lectura del capítulo*_

_xDDD__. Bueno, va, ya me dejo de coñas. ¿Qué os ha parecido éste capi? ¡No diréis que no está completo! Por cierto, que me lo pasé como nunca escribiendo la pelea, y eso que me costó bastante porque nunca había escrito cosas de este tipo... en fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado  tanto leyendo como yo escribiéndolo y que no hayáis encontrado muchos errores garrafales en él. También doy gracias a May Potter, que me dio muchas ideas buenas para el capi, como lo de la cómica conexión de pensamientos antes de encontrar a Krysta. Dicho esto, paso a las contestaciones de los revis._

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**Siobhan**** Lhuderl-Hirl:  _Holaaaaaaaaaaa__!!! Jejejejeje, creo que al final te gustó el capi a pesar del protagonismo de Krysta, me alegro!!! Verdad que la imagen de Andrew implorando asusta? Por eso puse lo de que implorar no era de su estilo... si no qué decepción xDDD. Es verdad que en este capi había mucha descripción, pero era necesario para explicar bien la acción, con diálogos no sale bien... xDDD, ¡idiota soberbio! xDDD. Otra vez te metes con uno de tus personajes predilectos.  Aaaaaaagghhh... túnica sudada y meada... sólo de pensarlo me estremezco, a mí que no se me había ocurrido eso... ¡qué ascoooooo! Aunque lo de los zapatos sudados se daba por hecho, juasjuasjuasjuas. Aaaaaaaahhh... a mí también me encantó escribir el trozo de Voldie pensativo y maquiavélico. ¡Qué malo más mono! ^.^... bueno, vale, de mono no tiene nada ¬¬, pero le gusta el poder y es sádico como tú dices, así que ¿qué mas se puede pedir? =D. Te gustó la forma de confesar de Andrew? Qué bien, porque no estaba segura de haberla hecho bien y creíble. Aunque claro, ése, sólo por fastidiar hace lo que sea, hasta contar ese tipo de cosas. Ooooooooohhhh... ahora que empezaba a caerte bien Krysta la odias de nuevo xDDD. Reconozco que no ha sido una forma de actuar muy Rav, pero es la sobrina de Andrew!! Dicen que todo se hereda, no?. Y... ¡sí, los cruciatus a ella, a ella!!! A mí no! Soy inocente!!! Ella me obligo a escribir, lo jurooooooo!!!! *Krysta se sale de la historia y le hecha una maldición a Paula para que cierre la boca*. Ejem... ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! El nombre de Krysta lo saqué de un videojuego de rol. Había una ciudad que se llamaba así y me gustó para el nombre xDDD. Cada uno tiene sus fuentes, oye. Por cierto que... ¡¿100 gatos?! Abusiva!!!! Yo quiero!!! Aunque ya tengo a mi Lunito, que es maaaaaaaaas mooooooonoooooooo...*babeo*.En fin, ya hablamos y a ver qué le vas a hacer a mi Oscarcito!!! Cruel!!! Xaues ;-)._**

**Lora Chang:** _Ya sabía yo que te gustaría!!! xDDD. Tú y tus sadismos. Pero no creo que le heche la MALDICIÖN nueva a Andrew. Para él tengo otras cosillas pensadas... muaaaaaaajajajajajajajaja =D. Estoy segura que de estar tú ahí, le hechas una mano a Krysta para descabezarlo, pero aaaaaaaaahhhh se sieeenteeeee. Y nada de cruciatus!! Puñetazo en la napia...xDDDD. Ale, hasta la próxima. Nos vemoses!!!_

**Aspy****: _xDDD__. Tú también estás encantada con la actuación de Krysta, eh?? Jejejejejeje, no se puede decir que Andrew caiga muy bien. Tienes razón en lo de que Voldie estuvo benévolo, pero es que estaba ocupado en ése momento, además, está depre por culpa de Andrew xDDD. Ya ves que Sirius y Remus sí que estaban al llegar y que se la encuentran y todo jejejejeje. La escoba volverá con Krysta, y Harry... ¡pues no sé lo que hará! ^^'. Gracias por los ánimos, espero que te siga gustando. Hasta pronto!!_**

**May Potter:** _Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee__!!!! Niñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Qué bien que te gustara!!!! CHILLONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xDDDDD. Bueno, pues eso, que se joda, que es mu malo... pero está como un tren y tiene un carácter tan... ooooooooooohhhh... ¿para qué decir más? Ya he puesto muchas cosas de las que me dijiste y te he dado las gracias :D. Bueno, nada, me despido, deja revi que quiero saber qué te ha parecido, eh?? Buenooooooooo... nos vemos!!!!_

**Rakshah****: _Wolaaaaaaasss_!!!! Qué pena que no hayamos coincidido demasiado esta semana, pero es que estoy de exámenes y... vaya, que es un coñazo. Y lo de la ardilla... Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Fue muy cruel!!! Te aseguro que se me partía al corazón (eh, a qué viene esa mueca de escepticismo??), pero no se me ocurrió una mejor manera de que descubriera el sistemita de seguridad de los webbossss. Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!! Andyyyyy!!! Q malo essss!!! Tienes razón con lo de la reacción de Krysta, un tanto irracional, pero es que para comprenderla hay que tener en mente cierta formula teórica: carácter Darkwoolf + 5 años de jodiendas contínuas + desengaño profundo= rreacción irracional. xDDD, siempre se cumple!!! En fin, espero que te haya gustado la actuación del lobito... no, si al final parece que a todas las chicas nos molesten los licántropos. Yo me metía en el fic y me lo llevaba, en serio =D. Por cierto, que si te apetece salir en el fic haciendo algo (no vale darle un morreo a Andy, desencadenaría una furia celosa demasiado grande) dímelo y te pongo bajo algún nombre. Espero que les aumentes el sueldo a tus musas y retornen al trabajo para que puedas continuar tus maravillosas historias... tengo muchas ganaaaaaaaaas!!!! Venga, ya hablamos!! Hasta la próxima!!!.__**

_Gracias a todos por leer._


	23. Desde hace nueve anyos

_Hola!!! Ya estoy aquí otra vez, venciendo la tentación de escribir a duras penas pese a los exámenes. me apetecía muchísimo escribir, y eso que he tenido una pequeña crisis de inspiración y me he demorado más de lo normal... aún así espero que disfrutéis. Y hablando un poco del nuevo capi, se van a aclarar cosas que desde hace mucho tiempo están pendientes, además de tener un considerable dosis de acción al principio. Espero que os guste y que no seáis tacaños con los revis xDD. Ale, ya os dejo en paz._

**23. Desde hace nueve años**

Sirius se quedó completamente petrificado de puro estupor e incredulidad. Dejó el puño a medio camino, mirando hacia aquel rostro frío y careciente de nariz, que hacía todo lo posible por reprimir su asombro. Andrew, que seguía en el suelo debajo de Sirius, reaccionó de repente, dándole un empujón a su oponente para quitárselo de encima. Hecho esto, se puso de pie mirando hacia el Señor Tenebroso con cierto desafío mezclado con miedo. Remus retrocedía lentamente en una posición muy tensa mientras un ronco rugido surgía de su garganta lobuna, mientras que Sirius permaneció sentado en el suelo, con la misma expresión de haber visto una aparición, que parecía habérsele adherido al rostro. No tardaron en aparecer dos mortífagos más por detrás de Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy y Petter Pettegrew. Lucius no pudo reprimir una exclamación de asombro, seguida de una sonrisa socarrona dedicada completamente a Andrew, que no se sentía con especial ánimo para devolverla. A Petter le habría encantado meterse en un hoyo bien profundo y desaparecer al reconocer a los dos magos que acompañaban a Andrew. Demasiadas veces había visto a Remus transformado como para no reconocerlo, y más, estando en compañía de Sirius. Colagusano se puso pálido, pero trató de disimularlo y hacerse el duro.

—Señor —dijo Lucius Malfoy rompiendo el tenso silencio, todavía con la tonta sonrisilla—. Avery, Macnair y Goyle se encuentran fuera de combate dentro de la mansión. Parecen estar bajo los efectos de un desmaius. La niña tampoco está, puede que haya escapado.

—Menudo hatajo de inútiles incompetentes —se dijo Voldemort con disgusto—. Voy a tener que enseñarles a ser más cuidadosos —luego, sonrió con maldad mirando hacia el trío de magos y fijándose en el aturdido Sirius—.  Qué curiosa sorpresa... el mismísimo Sirius Black, prófugo de Azkaban, ha tenido el honor de hacerme una visita acompañado de su amigo el licántropo, supongo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo... muchísimo tiempo.

Tras decir esto, fijó su atención en Andrew, que no se había movido ni un ápice, considerando desde hacía rato cualquier posibilidad de escapar de aquella mansión diabólica que parecía empeñada en retenerlo bajo cualquier concepto.

—Parece que te has echado buenos amigos en el bando de los defensores de la justicia, Andrew —dijo Voldemort con una pronunciada ironía—. Es una pena que después de todo, no hayan podido hacer nada. Me lo voy a pasar muy bien contigo, mi traicionero amigo.

Sirius se levantó por fin y miró a Andrew con extrañeza.

—¿Pero es que tú no caes bien en ningún sitio o qué? — le preguntó con absurda curiosidad—.

Andrew ignoró a Sirius y dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso. Había llegado a la conclusión de que los pequeños despistes siempre son aprovechables. Él podía provocar uno y utilizarlo para escapar... pero debía ser en el momento preciso. Lo mejor era esperar a ver qué pensaba hacer Voldemort.

Sirius, por su parte, había centrado su atención en Colagusano, que miraba hacia otra parte completamente consciente de la mirada asesina que le lanzaba el animago, pero tratando de ignorarla. Probablemente, de no haber recibido un oportuno mensaje en la cabeza, Sirius hubiera hecho una locura.

—"Sirius, despierta de una vez" —exclamó la voz de Remus en alguna parte de su mente—. "Estás como idiotizado, amigo. Pettegrew no es nuestro objetivo ahora, ¿sabes?. Por si no te has dado cuenta, Voldemort nos ha pillado en SU casa rescatando a SU prisionero".

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su atontamiento y aceptando de pronto que las palabras de Remus eran totalmente ciertas.

—"¿Qué hacemos Remus?" —preguntó el animago con preocupación—. "Estamos metidos hasta el cuello en un lío de los buenos"—.

—"¿Sabes lo único que se me ocurre, Sirius?. Salir por patas de aquí en cuanto tengamos la oportunidad. Prepárate para transformarte".

Mientras Sirius mantenía su conversación mental con Remus, Andrew había seguido la conversación iniciada por Voldemort.

—Yo no diría exactamente que son mis amigos, Voldemort —contestó Andrew haciendo un ademán indiferente y ocultando hasta el más pequeño vestigio de preocupación—. Y aunque les agradezco el hecho de haber venido hasta aquí para librarme del encierro, no puedo evitar pensar que han hecho la actuación más idiota de toda su miserable vida tratando de partirme la cara tras conseguirlo y dejar que me descubras después.

Voldemort contestó con una aguda y fría carcajada, que puso la piel de gallina a los presentes, mientras sendas miradas corrosivas se clavaban en Andrew por parte de cierto licántropo y cierto animago.

—No has perdido tus facultades de humorista, Andrew (sí, ya lo sé, los malos suelen tener un sentido del humor muy peculiar) —contestó el Señor Tenebroso—. Casi lamento tener que echarte esa maldición... mermará demasiado tu capacidad de decidir e idear, que tan útil me ha sido siempre.

Después se giró hacia los dos mortífagos que estaban a sus espaldas y les ordenó sin demasiado entusiasmo, pero con evidente desprecio hacia el prisionero y los "rescatadores":

—Reducidlos.

Gran error. El momento que había estado esperando Andrew se presentó de repente ante sus ojos. Voldemort había desviado la mirada para dirigirse a sus mortífagos, y aunque tan sólo lo hizo durante una fracción de segundo, fue bastante para que Andrew pudiera causar una pequeña y momentánea confusión. Le bastó un movimiento del brazo para que una nube de polvo y piedras del suelo se levantara contra el Señor Tenebroso y los mortífagos, ante las miradas de asombro de Sirius y Remus. El animago aprovechó el despiste para transformarse y echar a correr detrás de el hombre-lobo que había reaccionado rápidamente. Andrew los siguió de inmediato, esquivando como mejor podía las maldiciones que le lanzaban desde el otro lado de la nube polvorienta. No disponían de mucho tiempo, Voldemort y los dos mortífagos ya se habían repuesto de la confusión que había durado los dos primeros segundos. Malfoy y Pettegrew no tardaron en lanzarse a su persecución varita en mano. Andrew se lamentó por no haber tenido nada más sustancioso que tirarles a la cara aparte de polvo y tierra, pero por lo menos, aquello les daba una oportunidad.

Sirius y Remus, transformados en animales como iban, habían sacado una considerable ventaja a todos los demás, incluido Andrew. Destellos de todos los colores iluminaban el bosque a cada segundo, mientras ellos se internaban más y más en la maleza. Por las voces que oían, les dio la impresión de que más mortífagos se iban uniendo a la caza. Quizá los que estaban dentro de la casa habían despertado por fin, avisados por el propio Voldemort. Tenían que alcanzar el traslador que quedaba antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. De todas formas, iban muy por delante y se camuflaban muy bien yendo como iban de animales. Quizá no tuvieran demasiados problemas.

No se podía decir lo mismo de Andrew. Corría tan rápido como daban de sí sus piernas, pero ya era completamente imposible que pudiera dar alcance a Sirius y a Remus, al menos, antes de llegar al traslador. Los mortífagos también lo perseguían rápidamente, mientras con sus varitas lanzaban toda clase de hechizos tratando de detenerle. Por suerte, Andrew había alcanzado el bosque antes de que pudieran golpearle, y más de la mitad de los hechizos acababan estrellados en algún árbol. Se preguntó si Voldemort estaría también a sus espaldas, pero prefirió no mirar hacia atrás. Corrió y corrió hasta que sintió punzadas en el costado y le falló la respiración. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía a ciencia cierta dónde estaría el traslador de Sirius y Remus. Tampoco los veía a ellos, y los maldijo en voz baja mientras, de un salto, se lanzaba detrás de un árbol para esquivar un rayo de luz amarilla.

—Idiotas... se os da muy bien correr —se dijo con rabia mientras se levantaba y reanudaba la carrera—. En cuanto os encuentre os voy a explicar un par de cosas, cobardes desgraciados.

No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos, pues un ardiente dolor en la pierna hizo que regresara al mundo presente y a su desesperada situación. Un hechizo lo había golpeado y le estaba causando una quemadura cerca de la rodilla. El dolor hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayó al suelo irremediablemente, justo cuando unas figuras encapuchadas se acercaban por entre los árboles con intenciones nada amistosas.

Sirius y Remus alcanzaron el claro dónde habían dejado el traslador, mucho antes de lo que hubieran imaginado. Al ver la botella de vino resplandeciendo bajo la luz de la luna, les dio la impresión de haber hallado un tesoro de valor incalculable, mientras sentían cómo la tensión horrible que los inundaba se desvanecía en una larga espiración. Sirius recuperó su forma humana y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la botella, jadeante y temblando de nervios. Remus se acercó al animago justo cuando éste ya alargaba la mano para tocar la botella. Se la detuvo con la zarpa.

—"Sirius, ¿qué haces?" —preguntó con la mente—.

—¿Cómo que qué hago? —respondió Sirius, irritado—. Largarme de aquí, eso es lo que hago. No tengo ningunas ganas de morir aún, ¿sabes Remus?.

El licántropo negó con la cabeza, estricto.

—"No, Sirius, no podemos irnos aún. Tenemos que esperar a Darkwoolf"—dijo, causando una considerable conmoción en su amigo—.

—¡¿QUÉ!? —exclamó Sirius horrorizado—. Venga ya, Remus, no voy a poner mi vida en peligro por ése. Se ha buscado lo que tiene, que se solucione solito los problemas.

Los ojos de Remus brillaron con enfado.

—"Sé perfectamente que no se lo merece, Sirius, pero ya hemos arriesgado nuestra vida viniendo hasta aquí por él. No seré yo quién vuelva si Voldemort lo captura de nuevo, ¿sabes?.

—Pero...

—"Pero nada. No vamos a comportarnos como lo haría él. Además... si no se le hubiera ocurrido lo de levantar polvo, a estas alturas quién sabe lo que estarían haciendo con nosotros Voldemort y el resto de sus psicópatas" —razonó Remus con elocuencia—.

Sirius se apartó del traslador murmurando cosas nada agradables, pero aceptando la resolución de Remus. Esperaría si tenía que esperar, pero más le valía a Andrew darse prisa, no estaba dispuesto a esperarlo más de la cuenta.

Pasó un rato, mientras los dos amigos esperaban junto al traslador, oyendo gritos seguidos de explosiones luminosas, flashes y chasquidos varios, pero por ninguna parte vieron acercarse a Andrew. Sirius estaba cada vez más inquieto, y no paraba de lanzar miradas de reojo a Remus que parecían decir: "bueno, ¿cuánto más piensas esperar? ¿No ves que no viene?".

Remus no prestaba atención a las miradas de Sirius al principio, pero al cabo de un rato tuvo que reconocer que él mismo se empezaba a sentir incómodo. Las voces y los flashes casi habían cesado, pero por alguna extraña razón, el silencio le inquietaba todavía más que el ruido. Quizá habían atrapado a Andrew, y esa era la causa del repentino cese de movimiento, pero no podían estar seguros. ¿Cómo averiguarlo?. Marcharse dejando a Andrew allí, después de haberse tomado tantas molestias para rescatarlo era de lo más estúpido, por muy enfadado que pudiera estar Sirius. Agudizó su oído lobuno tratando de escuchar cualquier indicio de acción por parte de los mortífagos. De poco le da un soponcio al escuchar una voz a algunos metros de distancia exclamando:

—¡Ahí están! 

Sirius se levantó de un salto y miró hacia la voz, al igual que Remus. En un momento, y antes de que pudieran hacer nada, unos cinco mortífagos aparecieron por entre la maleza, varita en mano y expresión inapreciable debido a la sombra que proyectaban sus capuchas.

—¡Mierda, Remus! —protestó Sirius al verlos llegar—. ¡Y eso que he tratado de avisarte!

—Perfecto —respondió un segundo mortífago—. Avisad al señor mientras los reducimos.

Sirius y Remus se miraron horrorizados, justo en el momento en el que dos desmaius salían volando en dirección a sus cabezas. Con envidiables reflejos, los dos magos pegaron un salto esquivando los rayos luminosos que fueron a golpear un árbol justo encima del traslador. Al verlo, parecieron recordar de pronto que éste todavía estaba ahí, y en cuestión de dos décimas de segundo, convinieron en que había que largarse de ahí sin esperar ni un segundo más. 

Se lanzaron de cabeza a por la botella, mientras una horda de furiosos mortífagos se les venía encima tratando de detenerlos por cualquier medio. Les pareció que la distancia que mediaba entre ellos y el traslador (metro y medio lo más) se les hacía eterna, pero milagrosamente consiguieron tocar el chisme ambos a la vez. Remus ya iba a cantar victoria, cuando notó, momentos antes de que tiraran de él hacia un remolino confuso de colores, que una mano salía de alguna parte y se le agarraba a la cola con una fuerza desesperada. Cuando por fin comenzó el viaje de retorno a Hogwarts, se llevaron con ellos inevitablemente al misterioso polizón.

*    *    *

El remolino de colores se disipó tan rápidamente como había llegado, haciéndoles aparecer en una vacía, oscura y silenciosa sala de reuniones. Sirius y Remus notaron el suelo firme debajo de ellos, pero no pudiendo aguantar la tensión con sus temblorosas piernas (o patas) se desplomaron cayendo al suelo de bruces. Fue entonces cuando Remus se percató de que todavía llevaba a alguien sujeto a su cola. Sin embargo, tan pronto como lo pensó, notó que la mano se soltaba al tiempo que un oscuro fardo caía a su lado con pesadez. No se atrevía a mirar hacia ése lado, no quería ni pensar a qué maldito mortífago se habían traído con ellos. Pero todavía se atrevía menos a pensar que habían tenido que largarse dejando abandonado a...

—¡Darkwoolf! —exclamó Sirius de repente, cortando los preocupados pensamientos del licántropo—. ¿Cómo demonios has llegado hasta aquí?.

Remus se dio la vuelta asombrado y se encontró, efectivamente, cara a cara con el mismo Andrew. Éste les devolvía una cansada y rabiosa mirada, arrodillado junto a ellos, en el suelo, y con bastante mal aspecto. Estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal, si cabe, despeinado y sucio, agotado y con la nariz hinchándose por momentos. Pero eso no parecía lo peor. Remus se asombró al descubrir una gran mancha de sangre en su túnica, a la altura de la rodilla izquierda.

—Desde luego, no gracias a vuestra ayuda, cabrones huidizos—les respondió agriamente mientras hacía lo posible por levantarse sin hacerse daño en la pierna herida.

Con un gemido de dolor, consiguió ponerse en pie, apoyándose en una silla para no caer de nuevo. Sirius lo imitó levantándose también, mientras Remus permanecía sentado en el suelo mirando a Andrew todavía con asombro.

—Cierra el pico, Darkwoolf, no tengo ganas de discutir —gruñó Sirius enjugándose el sudor de la cara con el dorso de la mano—. Ten por seguro que de haber sido por mí, no estarías aquí ahora—.

Andrew sonrió fríamente antes de responder:

—No he dudado de ello ni un momento, Black. Me lo demostraste justo después de intentar rescatarme... sigo pensando que sois unos idiotas. Jamás hacéis nada a derechas.

Sirius se giró hacia él, furioso, pero después pareció pensárselo mejor y con una sonrisilla maliciosa respondió al pinchazo de Andrew.

—Sí, ya... pero a pesar de todo admitiste delante del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso que nos estabas agradecido —dijo con sorna—. Aunque tengas curiosas formas de demostrarlo.

—Y lo estaba —admitió Andrew con indiferencia—. Pero no os preocupéis, después de vuestra valiente actuación esta noche, cualquier sentimiento positivo que pudiera albergar hacia vosotros se ha visto contundentemente contrarrestado.

—Es una suerte, porque a mí me pasa exactamente igual —respondió Sirius exasperado, aunque decidido a no dejarse llevar otra vez por la furia—. Pero creo que voy a dejar pasar la tentación de partirte la cara otra vez, y me voy a ir derecho a la cama. ¿Vienes, Remus?.

El licántropo asintió, contento de haber regresado sano y salvo a Hogwarts y haber cumplido su misión después de todo. No veía la hora de meterse en la cama y despertar al día siguiente convertido de nuevo en el ser humano que era. Dieron unos cuantos pasos para salir de la sala de reuniones, abrieron la puerta y, justo cuando iban a salir, Sirius se dio la vuelta para añadir una última cosa.

—Por cierto, Darkwoolf —dijo con mal disimulado odio—. Le debes más de una disculpa a Remus... él es en parte, el responsable de que sigas con vida.

Y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Andrew pensativo y confuso. Durante un rato, estuvo mirando la puerta por la que acababan de salir los dos amigos. Finalmente, después de largos minutos de ensimismamiento movió la cabeza, y regresó al mundo real con pesadumbre. Cojeando, salió de la habitación y se internó en los mágicos pasillos de Hogwarts para meterse en la cama y olvidar durante unas horas los molestos y degradantes sucesos que habían tenido lugar aquella noche.

*     *     *

Harry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una de las muchas sillas que había en la sala de reuniones de Hogwarts. Ron se sentó a su lado, parloteando alegremente para amenizar un poco la espera, mientras Hermione permanecía de pie, mirando preocupadamente a Krysta. Ésta se hallaba sentada del revés en una silla un poco apartada de los demás. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre el respaldo, la cabeza reposaba sobre su mano derecha y la mirada se hallaba perdida en un punto impreciso. Su semblante era completamente inexpresivo y no prestaba atención a nada de lo que la rodeaba. Un poco más allá de dónde ella se encontraba, cerca de la mesa de caoba, Dumbledore y Snape mantenían una conversación mientras aguardaban la llegada de McGonagall, Sirius, Remus y Andrew.

Harry siguió la mirada de Hermione y comprendió de dónde venían sus preocupaciones.

—No se lo ha tomado demasiado bien, ¿verdad? —comentó observando a Krysta —. Tal como estaba, no he tenido más remedio que perdonarla por lo de la escoba.

Hermione asintió tristemente.

—Me da mucha lástima... parece que nada le sale bien —dijo, girándose hacia los dos niños de nuevo—. No me atrevo a pensar cómo reaccionará cuando Andrew aparezca por esa puerta.

—Pues reaccionará cómo tendría que haber reaccionado hace mucho tiempo —contestó Ron con disgusto—. En serio, Hermione, no sé cómo te pudo gustar ése tipo.

Hermione se puso colorada de ira, a causa del golpe bajo.

—¡Ya estás otra vez con eso! Podrías dejarme en paz de una vez, ¿no crees? —saltó furiosa—. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que el muy desgraciado esté como un tr...! quiero decir, *cof,cof*... ¡de que nos engañara!.

Ron iba a contestar al estallido de Hermione, cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron todos los que faltaban. Harry miró hacia la puerta y vio cómo entraban McGonagall y Remus en primer lugar, seguidos por Sirius y Andrew. Se quedó alucinado cuándo vio el aspecto de éstos dos últimos. La sombra oscura que Sirius llevaba alrededor del ojo la noche anterior, era ahora un moratón casi negro, que le hinchaba y medio cerraba el mismo, dándole un aspecto bastante cómico. Pero Andrew estaba todavía peor. No sólo tenía la nariz hinchada y amoratada, sino que cojeaba de la pierna izquierda, a pesar de que la enfermera Pomfrey ya se había encargado de hacer algo al respecto. Remus era el único que se salvaba. ¿Qué demonios les había pasado a los otros dos? 

Sirius, Remus y McGonagall se adelantaron y entraron en la sala, acomodándose. Dumbledore los saludó y la conversación no tardó en derivar hacia el relato de cómo los dos amigos habían conseguido rescatar a Andrew, algo exagerado por Sirius y contado con especial énfasis en el trozo de la pelea y el puñetazo en la nariz. Harry tuvo que morderse la mano para que no se le escapara una carcajada al comprender de dónde provenían los cardenales de los dos adultos. Divertido, y mientras Sirius continuaba su historia, se giró para mirar a Andrew. Pero éste se hallaba de pie, junto a la puerta, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. Miraba con fijeza hacia un punto en concreto de la sala, con una leve sonrisa casi inexistente, los brazos cruzados y un algo en la mirada que hizo que Harry se estremeciera. Antes de seguir la mirada de Andrew, ya sabía hacia quién iba dirigida. Krysta, unos cuantos metros más allá, seguía mirando hacia la pared, pero mucho más fijamente que antes. No se había movido ni un ápice, ni siquiera se había dignado a girar los ojos hacia su tío, pero tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios un tanto apretados. Harry se dio cuenta de que la tensión que reinaba entre ambos era más que palpable, a pesar de que ninguno había hablado ni se había movido.

—Y entonces nos lanzamos contra el traslador —continuaba Sirius mientras tanto— y logramos escapar por los pelos. Aparecimos en Hogwarts acompañados por Andrew, de forma completamente inexplicable para mí... ¿se cogió a tu cola, verdad, Remus?.

—Ajá —respondió el licántropo, pensativo—. Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo llegó hasta ahí —luego se giró hacia a Andrew y le dijo: oye, Darkwoolf, ¿cómo conseguiste llegar hasta nosotros y aparecer de repente por entre los mortífagos? Aún no nos lo has explicado.

Andrew pareció despertar de un sueño en cuanto oyó su nombre. Apartó la mirada de su sobrina y la posó en Remus todavía algo perdido. Tardó unos segundos antes de responder con desgana y cierto rencor:

—¿Qué cómo lo logré? Buscándome la vida, desde luego. No se puede decir que como rescatadores valgáis mucho la pena —Andrew ignoró las miradas furiosas de Sirius y Remus—. Después de que salierais huyendo gracias a mí, un tropel de mortífagos se me lanzó encima. Traté de daros alcance pero no pude y un hechizo me golpeó en la pierna. Me caí al suelo justo cuando se acercaban unos mortífagos, pero fui lo bastante rápido como para esconderme aprovechando la oscuridad. Arrastrándome por entre los matojos conseguí que no me encontraran. Después de aquello, únicamente me dediqué a seguirlos y tuve la buena suerte de que os encontraran. Cuando saltasteis a por el traslador, yo me cogí a la cola de Lupin y me fui con vosotros. Como veis, ha sido de lo más simple —concluyó con ironía—.

—Mira, Darkwoolf, como empieces otra vez, te... —amenazó Sirius levantando el filo de la mano, con impaciencia—.

—Calma, Sirius —interrumpió Dumbledore—. No es momento de discutir, tenemos que aclarar aún muchísimas cosas —luego, se giró hacia Andrew y le dijo—: Bien, Andrew, reconozco que la cosa no ha sido tan fácil como nos hubiera gustado, pero a pesar de todo has logrado escapar. Ahora, antes que nada, deberías decirnos lo que has sacado en limpio de tu misión. Después ya pasaremos a otras cuestiones.

Ante la petición del director, Andrew soltó una breve risita irónica.

—En realidad, le debo a Lucius Malfoy el haber conseguido la información que buscaba —dijo con sorna—. Gracias a su enorme bocaza, averigüé algo muy interesante.

—¿Y qué es eso tan interesante? —inquirió Snape—.

—Voldemort —Ron y McGonagall dieron un respingo— ha creado una nueva maldición sucesora de la imperius, pero mucho más poderosa. Consigue la más absoluta lealtad y, por lo que tengo entendido, no limita del todo la capacidad de acción y decisión de la víctima, lo que permite conseguir un bonito ejército de peleles poderosos y fáciles de manejar — Andrew esbozó una sonrisa indefinible—. Como veis, la idea es sumamente brillante.

Los presentes parecieron asombrados ante el descubrimiento de Andrew. Así que eso era lo que Voldemort se traía entre manos desde hacía tanto tiempo. Por ello no se había movido desde el verano, exceptuando los ataques planeados por el propio Andrew. Pero, si era cierto que esa maldición existía, ¿por qué no había atacado todavía el Señor Tenebroso?.

—¿E... es verdad eso? —preguntó McGonagall confundida—. Pero... pero, ¿por qué no hemos tenido noticias de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis todavía si tan claros tiene sus movimientos?.

—Porque aún no tiene lista la maldición —explicó Andrew—. Me retuvo como conejillo de indias, pero cuando escapé, aún no me había hecho nada.

Pareció bastante aliviado mientras decía esto. Los demás comprendieron de pronto la situación y el desconcierto dio paso a la inquietud. Si Voldemort lograba hacerse con el control de los magos más poderosos del país... entonces sería imparable, y con unos pocos años más, quizá lograra hacerse con una gran parte del mundo. Entonces ocurriría lo inevitable. Los muggles se rebelarían y sería el fin de la magia, dando paso a una era de persecución, miedo y odio. Y eso era algo que debían evitar a toda costa. Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero una súbita exclamación de Hermione, le hizo cerrar la boca y girarse asombrado.

—¡Claro, eso es! —saltó Hermione dándose una palmada en la frente—. ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo!.

—¿Qué le ha dado a ésta ahora? — se dijo Ron en voz alta, mirando extrañado a Hermione—.

—¿Pero es que no lo veis? —continuó Hermione excitada—. ¡Harry no se unió...! mejor dicho, ¡Harry no se unirá a Voldemort en el futuro! ¡Voldemort le echará la maldición! Por eso en el futuro todos odiaban a Harry, ¡porque Voldemort lo controlaba!.

Todos la miraron perplejos, parpadeando y como catatónicos durante bastante rato, con los ojos como huevos y asimilando lentamente las palabras de Hermione. El más asombrado era Harry. Acababa de tener una auténtica revelación. Ahora lo veía todo tan claro que le parecía incluso estúpido. No sabía si gritar de alegría por el hecho de no acabar convertido en mortífago o desesperarse pensando que Voldemort esperaba para maldecidlo y controlarlo. No era una perspectiva, lo que se dice, bonita, pero le agradaba saber que no se volvería malo, después de todo.

—Pues claro —respondió Andrew con indiferente prepotencia—. ¿Ahora caéis en la cuenta? Para ello me pidió Voldemort que capturara a Harry. Vuestra capacidad de asimilar datos es francamente patética, si me permitís la observación.

—No te la permitimos, Darkwoolf —respondió Remus con antipatía—. Así que cállate un rato, haznos ese enorme favor.

—Bien, bien —cortó Dumbledore, como de costumbre, antes de que se formara una nueva discusión—. Tengo que reconocer, Andrew, que has hecho un buen trabajo a pesar de todo. Esa información nos es muy valiosa, gracias a ella sabremos a qué atenernos. Ahora tendremos que esperar a los espíritus de cuarto menguante, a ver si han averiguado ago de interés.

 —Ah, bien —dijo Ron con ánimo—. En ese caso ya hemos terminado por hoy, ¿no?.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, provocando desconcierto en el pelirrojo. El director, cambiando su semblante a otro bastante más enigmático y, en cierto modo, desafiante aunque conservando el brillo despreocupado y amable en los ojos, se giró hacia Andrew para después hablar con total tranquilidad.

—Todavía no hemos acabado, señor Weasley —dijo el director con la vista todavía clavada en Andrew—. Hay alguien aquí que todavía puede ponernos al corriente de muchas otras cosas... que por conveniencia nos ha estado ocultando.

Andrew miró al director, incapaz de reprimir su asombro. Se daba perfectamente de que el anciano director se refería a él, pero se suponía que ya le había contado todo lo que quería saber... se suponía que el viejo Dumbledore no sabía nada sobre sus planes, ni sobre lo que tenía pensado para Krysta ni nada. Así pues, ¿qué...?

—Ya está bien, Andrew —continuó el director confirmando el nombre de la persona y con un tono de voz imperativo—. Llegados a este punto, no podemos permitir que continúes mintiéndonos. Has decidido traicionar definitivamente al Señor Tenebroso... y eso hace, que, en cierto modo, estés de nuestro lado. Por tanto, vas a explicarnos todos los detalles sobre La Piedra del Tiempo, desde el principio y sin omitir nada... y por supuesto, incluirás los detalles sobre tus muy ambiciosas expectativas. Estoy cansado de fingir que no sé nada, y, supongo, que tú también lo estarás.

Andrew se quedó parado un momento, sin saber qué contestar. Aquello fue un duro golpe para él. Resultaba que Dumbledore sí que lo sabía todo sobre sus ambiciones. Resultaba que había estado fingiendo. Y por la falta de asombro en las expresiones de los demás, era muy probable que ellos también lo supieran todo. Se puso pálido de pura ira contenida. Andrew Darkwoolf era un maestro del engaño, pero no soportaba ser engañado.

Andrew no era el único que había cambiado la actitud apática por el más absoluto asombro. Desde un rincón de la sala, Krysta observaba la escena sin poderse creer lo que estaba oyendo, atenta, por primera vez en mucho rato, a la conversación. ¿Todos lo habían sabido desde el principio? ¡Lo habían sabido y no le habían contado la verdad! ¡Habían dejado que su tío la engañara! Genial. Lo que le faltaba por saber.

—Pe... pero... pero vosotros —dijo Krysta levantándose y acercándose al centro de la sala donde estaban todos los demás—...

—...¿Lo sabíais? —concluyó Andrew con una expresión alucinada, idéntica a la que aparecía en la cara de su sobrina—.

Ambos se miraron durante un segundo, con el ceño fruncido, haciendo desaparecer la expresión de asombro y poniendo en su lugar una de auténtica indignación.

—¡Harry! —saltaron los dos a la vez, girándose para mirar al niño, que retrocedió de un salto debido al repentino susto—.

—¿Q... qué? —preguntó Harry mirando a uno y a otro con aspecto de haberse perdido—.

—¡Lo sabías todo y no me lo contaste! ¿verdad? —dijo Krysta mirando a su amigo decepcionada y dolida—.

—¡Te fuiste de la lengua, petardo traidor y mentiroso! —dijo Andrew con palabras arrastradas por entre sus dientes apretados, señalando a Harry con el dedo (mira quién fue a hablar... ¬¬)—.

—Em... no, bueno...si, pero... yo... esto, yo...

Harry no sabía qué contestar. Miraba a Krysta tratando de hallar una excusa convincente y a Andrew deseando desaparecer para no ser blanco de ninguna maldición mal intencionada. Fue McGonagall la que, curiosamente, salvó la situación esta vez.

—¡Alto, alto! —exclamó viendo el cariz que tomaban los acontecimientos—. Por favor, no nos desviemos del tema, dejad hablar al director.

Tío y sobrina se dieron la vuelta y la miraron, para alivio de Harry. El director sonrió con complacencia a la profesora McGonagall.

—Gracias Minerva —dijo con una sonrisa de amabilidad—. Ahora, Andrew, ¿por qué no hablamos sobre La Piedra del Tiempo y dejamos los ajustes de cuentas para más tarde?. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría saber y, seguramente, también a todos los demás —añadió después volviendo a posar su mirada sobre el irritado profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras—.

Éste último, lanzó una última mirada fulminante sobre Harry y después, viendo que no tenía más remedio, aceptó la petición del director de Hogwarts. Dumbledore, sin cejar en su amabilidad, le pidió que contara los acontecimientos desde el mismo principio, desde el mismo momento en que La Piedra del Tiempo había aparecido en su vida. A regañadientes, Andrew inició su relato.

—Todo empezó hará ahora unos nueve años —comenzó con poco entusiasmo—, cuando mi hermano William llevó a cabo un registro en la casa de un mago contrabandista tras el cual el ministerio andaba desde hacía tiempo. Aquí encontraron La Piedra del Tiempo, aunque ignoro cómo pudo llegar hasta allí. Nadie le prestó demasiada atención, ya que había otros objetos de mayor interés, algunos incluso robados, y la piedra no parecía tener ninguna clase de valor comercial, salvo quizá que era un objeto extraño y al parecer muy antiguo. Sólo a dos personas nos llamó la atención el objeto... una era yo, la otra era Krysta.

Todos miraron a la niña, que tenía la cabeza girada hacia la pared y fingía no prestar atención al relato de su tío. No quería saber nada más sobre la piedra, ni sobre él, ni sobre nada que tuviera algo que ver con ambos. Era demasiado doloroso. Andrew continuó sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.

—Mi hermano le regaló la piedra a la niña, pensando que no habría nada mejor que hacer con ella. Yo, por mi cuenta, me dediqué a buscar información sobre el objeto que, de alguna forma que aún no puedo comprender, había causado un tremendo interés en mí. Descubrí absolutamente todo sobre la misteriosa joya y comprendí de inmediato el poder que llevaba en su interior —los ojos de Andrew brillaron con codicia, de la misma forma que Harry los había visto hacía meses, en su despacho—, así como su maravillosa utilidad. Decidí que la piedra tenía que ser mía bajo cualquier concepto y sobre cualquier escrúpulo... el problema era que ya pertenecía a otra persona —Andrew miró momentáneamente a Krysta— y que esta persona no iba a estar en absoluto de acuerdo en dármela, sobretodo ahora que había aprendido a utilizarla.

Krysta dio un respingo y miró a su tío, sorprendida.

—Pero... ¿tú ya sabías que yo podía viajar en el tiempo por aquel entonces? —preguntó confundida—.

—Desde luego que lo sabía, te vi hacerlo varias veces —respondió Andrew, indiferente—. Fue por ello por lo que pensé que manejarla no debía de ser muy difícil, si tú podías hacerlo. Te imaginarás mi contrariedad cuando descubrí que yo no era capaz ni de hacerla brillar —Andrew soltó una risita irónica—. Tú, que la veías como un simple juguete, eras capaz de usarla sin problemas. Yo, que veía en ella una fuente de poder inmenso, no podía hacer nada cuando la tenía en la mano. Ironías de la vida.

Krysta lo miró con furia, apretando los puños y temblando a causa de la ira absoluta que se apoderaba de ella.

—¡No me puedo creer... no me puedo creer que lleves maquinando a espaldas de todo el mundo desde hace nueve años! —exclamó la niña, incapaz de retener su profunda rabia—.

—Hay muchas cosas que no querrías creer si te las contara, querida sobrina —contestó Andrew con malicia—. Así que cállate y limítate a escuchar.

Krysta se dio la vuelta de nuevo, con la cara encendida y contando hasta 100 en voz baja en un vago intento por calmarse y no lanzarse contra su tío para estrangularlo. Andrew retomó su narración.

—Bien, decía que me sentí sumamente decepcionado cuando descubrí que no era capaz de usar la piedra, así que decidí esperar el momento idóneo para pedirle a la niña que me enseñara a utilizarla y después arrebatársela si era necesario. Y ése momento no tardó en presentarse. William y su mujer tenían que hacer un viaje de negocios a Bélgica y no podían llevarse a Krysta, así que la dejaron a mi cuidado. Habría sido una oportunidad espléndida si no hubiera ocurrido aquel desastre que torció todos mis planes. Ambos perecieron sorprendidos por una repentina tormenta que los arrojó de sus escobas, mientras viajaban.

¿Había sido la imaginación de Harry, o una fugaz sombra de dolor había cruzado la mirada de Andrew? No habría podido decirlo con exactitud, pero la que sí parecía afectada era Krysta. Temblaba y apretaba los labios, dolida.

—Aunque no lo creáis, tuve el suficiente tacto como para no preocuparme por mis intereses mientras Krysta lo pasaba mal por culpa del accidente —continuó Andrew sonriendo melancólicamente—. Decidí esperar un tiempo para que pudiera recuperarse... después de todo, vendría a vivir conmigo, no había nadie más que pudiera ocuparse de ella. Eso me permitiría acceder a La Piedra del Tiempo cuando quisiera. Pero de nuevo sucedió algo inesperado: tres días después de la muerte de mi hermano, Krysta realizó un último viaje en el tiempo del que ya no regresó hasta cinco años después, exactamente este diciembre pasado.

Andrew miró a su sobrina intensamente, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. Continuó tensa, mirando al frente, reprimiendo como mejor podía sus emociones. Andrew continuó.

—Los detalles de ése viaje no nos son desconocidos... así que supongo que podemos dejarlos pasar. 

Todos asintieron, sin embargo, Harry intervino cortando a Andrew, pues había algo que no le acababa de cuadrar en toda la historia.

—Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo —dijo—. Si Krysta se llevó la piedra con ella... ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta ti?

Andrew sonrió, complacido por la pregunta.

—A eso iba, Potter. Ésta es la parte de la historia que absolutamente todos ignoráis —Andrew hizo una breve pausa para aclararse las ideas y después continuó—. Bien, justo después de que ella desapareciera, me dediqué a esperar su retorno, totalmente ignorante de que ya no volvería nunca más. Al cabo de unas semanas empecé a preocuparme seriamente, y después de dos meses  desde su desaparición, decidí que tenía que apañármelas para encontrarla como fuera. No sabía ni por donde empezar, pero una feliz casualidad me trajo la solución. Un compañero del departamento de criaturas mágicas del ministerio, estaba realizando una investigación sobre los misteriosos espíritus de cuarto menguante. Cuando me mostró sus adelantos y descubrí que estas criaturas podían manejar el tiempo de una forma especial, concebí una idea revolucionaria: si yo no podía viajar en el tiempo, alguien lo haría por mí.

Todos comprendieron de inmediato cómo se las había apañado Andrew para hacerse con la piedra.

—Ah, ya —intervino Snape—. De modo que buscaste a un espíritu de cuarto menguante y lo sometiste para que te buscara la piedra, ¿no? —luego añadió con admiración mal disimulada—. Tengo que admitir que fue una gran idea.

—Sí, algo así —respondió Andrew indiferente, como ya iba siendo costumbre en él—. En realidad, lo difícil fue encontrar uno. Me documenté, hice varios viajes, esperé en lugares estratégicos... hasta que una noche de cuarto menguante me encontré con Shizlo en un bosque del norte de Alemania, cerca de una aldea. Lo atrapé sin que pudiera hacer nada, y tal como mandan sus leyes, ello me confería el derecho de pedirle absolutamente cualquier cosa a cambio de un precio razonable, claro está. Tengo que añadir que Shizlo, entre los de su especie, es particularmente codicioso y aceptó hacer absolutamente todo lo que le pedí. No era la primera vez que trabajaba para un humano, aunque no los soporta —Andrew rió brevemente—. En cierto modo, tuve mucha suerte de encontrármelo.

—Increíble —cortó Remus mirando al narrador como si no lo conociera—. Te tomaste muchísimas molestias para lograr tu objetivo, Darkwoolf. Aunque me caigas como una patada en el culo, tengo que admirar tu perseverancia —luego, bastante interesado preguntó—: ¿y qué le pediste exactamente que hiciera?

—Le mandé a buscar a Krysta por las diferentes épocas —contestó el aludido—. El trabajo era tan pesado y, probablemente tan interminable, que me miró como si estuviera loco. Pero cuando vio los galeones de oro, la cara le cambió por completo y aceptó. Durante varios años, Shizlo estuvo yendo y viniendo, trayéndome noticias que nunca me satisfacían y pidiéndome más y más dinero. Finalmente, hará ahora un año aproximadamente, apareció con una sorpresa que me dejó helado. Traía consigo la piedra del tiempo, pero no a mi sobrina.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, incluida Krysta, que se giró hacia Andrew confundida.

—¿Entonces, fue tu amigo el que me birló la piedra y me dejó atrapada allí? —saltó con algo de enfado—.

—No, no fue él —respondió Andrew—. Fue otro espíritu de cuarto menguante el que la encontró, seguramente en la época por la que andabas perdida. El caso es que Shizlo le regateó el objeto a su congénere y me lo trajo tras conseguirlo. El problema fue que el Shizlo se negó a viajar a dicha época... ahora comprendo por qué.

Krysta asintió aturdida, comprendiendo de pronto cual había sido la causa de la desaparición de su preciada Piedra del Tiempo.

—En fin, ya queda poco para el final —continuó Andrew, que se sentía bastante molesto por el hecho de tener que revelar todo aquello—. Tras conseguir la Piedra del Tiempo, pensé que quizá podría aprender a utilizarla por mi cuenta, al menos para un único viaje que pudiera llevarme hasta Krysta. Después, ella se encargaría de enseñarme debidamente. De modo que me puse a investigar acerca del objeto y a buscar fuentes de información que pudieran ayudarme. Fue entonces cuando reapareció el Señor Tenebroso.

—Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que unirte a él —cortó Sirius con desprecio—.

Andrew sonrió, imperturbable.

—En la vida, o te espabilas, o te quedas atrás, Black —contestó sin alterarse lo más mínimo—. Tratándose de Voldemort, me quedaban dos opciones: o me unía al ministerio para hacerle desaparecer de nuevo, o me unía al mismo Voldemort conservando la apariencia para conseguir libertad de movimientos en un bando y en el otro. Como comprenderéis, la segunda opción me resultó mucho más apetecible y, de paso, me permitía estar cerca del que se había convertido en mi antagonista, poniéndose por en medio de mis aspiraciones. Por supuesto, tenía que caer de nuevo, y me encargaría de conseguirlo sea como fuere.

—Darkwoolf, ¿te han hablado de una cosita llamada moral? —preguntó Remus sumándose al desprecio de Sirius—.

—Lo siento, Lupin, pero la moral está totalmente fuera de lugar en esta historia —contestó Andrew sonriendo de nuevo—. Cuando me propongo algo, lo consigo por cualquier medio, y la moral no me ayudaba en este caso. En fin, por dónde iba... ah, sí. Después de unirme a Voldemort, le pedí a Shizlo que me hiciera el que yo creía que iba a ser el último favor... y resultó ser el penúltimo. Lo mandé a Flourish y Blotts para que me trajera un ejemplar del codiciado libro de las runas, escrito en su mayor parte por los cuatro fundadores y que daba detalles interesantes sobre magia antigua. Estaba seguro de que en él figuraría algo acerca de las cuatro reliquias de los fundadores, aunque me iba a costar descifrarlo. Así pues, me hice con dicho libro y llevo investigando en él desde hace meses. Conseguí la confianza plena del Señor Tenebroso y a la vez que le obedecía, me dediqué a descifrar el libro. Por desgracia, lo poco que he descifrado hasta hoy no me sirvió de mucho, aunque tampoco es necesario ya.

Con una sonrisa malvada, se giró hacia su sobrina por enésima vez, y la miró dejando translucir la más absoluta ambición en sus ojos.

—Gracias a Harry, he conseguido lo que quería. Cinco años de esfuerzo han valido la pena, voy a conseguir ése poder que tienes, Krysta. A ti te queda demasiado grande.

Harry, Ron y Hermione lo miraron indignados y fúricos. ¿Es que no se iba a arrepentir jamás? Lo que había durante los últimos nueve años era una atrocidad. Y sin embargo, estaba tan campante. Le daba lo mismo, absolutamente igual. Aquello les enfurecía más y más. Harry ya iba a saltar en un arrebato de cólera, pero fue la propia Krysta quién le interrumpió, hablando calmadamente y al parecer, en absoluto alterada.

—Ya veo... realmente te has esforzado muchísimo para hacerte con este maldito poder que yo no quiero para nada —respondió con desprecio, con tristeza, con desánimo, pero desafiante—. Pero dime, ¿crees que yo estaré dispuesta a enseñártelo? ¿Crees siquiera que tendré ganas de acercarme a ti?.

Andrew rió, mirando a su sobrina como si fuese una guarrería del suelo.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo harás —respondió, con tanta seguridad que a Harry le dio un escalofrío muy desagradable—.

—¿Sí, y por qué estás tan seguro? —preguntó Krysta, sonriendo ahora ella también—.

—Porque estás sola. 

La maldad con la que Andrew había pronunciado estas frías palabras no tenía nombre. Se clavaron en la niña como hirientes dagas de hielo, dejándola parada, sin saber qué contestar ni qué hacer. Sin embargo, Andrew no había terminado.

—Porque tus padres están muertos y no tienes a nadie más —continuó el hombre, con los ojos brillantes de malicia, impregnando sus agudas palabras de una fría perversidad—. Porque vas a tener que venir a vivir conmigo te guste o no, y porque me encargaré de que hagas lo que te diga si no quieres que convierta tu vida en un infierno.

Ya estaba. Había tocado la fibra sensible. Krysta no pudo soportar el tremendo dolor y la rabia que crecían en su interior. El odio... y antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, un fulminante chasquido rasgó el aire, dejando tras de sí un silencio sepulcral y un eco misterioso, que mantenía la tensión de la escena suspendiéndola, como en una campana dentro de la cual no pudiera penetrar nada, ni siquiera el tiempo. Todos quedaron quietos y silenciosos. Sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo por lo delicado de la situación, mientras observaban dicha escena.

Krysta mirando hacia el suelo, temblorosa, los puños apretados y los nudillos blancos, la mano derecha levantada hacia la izquierda, con la palma vuelta hacia atrás.

Andrew, sorprendido y perturbado, la cara vuelta hacia la izquierda, marcas de dedos en la mejilla derecha, mirando hacia la pared sin moverse, absolutamente cogido por sorpresa.

Y todos los demás, sin atreverse ni a suspirar. Esperando únicamente a que un torbellino de furia se desatara por parte de alguno de los dos. Pero eso no pasó. Andrew se giró lentamente y miró a su sobrina, todavía confundido y guardando silencio. Ella le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos húmedos y las mejillas encendidas. Una mirada rabiosa. Le señaló con el dedo.

—No... te... atrevas —empezó la niña sin apenas poder hablar debido a la furia contenida—... no... te atrevas... a mencionar... a mis padres... nunca más... ¿me oyes? No tienes derecho,¡Ningún derecho!.

Y diciendo esto, se apartó de él y giró sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación, dando un sonoro portazo. Andrew se quedó en el sitio, con la vista perdida en algún punto impreciso, llevándose la mano a la mejilla caliente y dolorida, todavía anonadado por la reacción de su sobrina. Y, finalmente, levantando la vista hacia los presentes apenas un segundo, regresó al mundo real y siguió a la niña fuera de la sala sin ver demasiado bien por donde iba.

Los demás, quedaron mirando hacia la puerta, divididos entre la compasión y el odio. Ninguno habló. Todos parecían embarazados, la tensión permanecía flotando junto a ellos, el silencio se hacía cargante. Finalmente, Dumbledore se encargó de romperlo con unas palabras que resultaban absolutamente superfluas e inútiles.

—Se acabó la reunión.

*****************************************************************************

_o_O__' Uauh!! Pero qué malo lo he hecho!! Hijo de puta!! cabrón!! Vaya, os aseguro que cuando empecé a escribir esta historia no pretendía que me saliera tan tan malo... pero ahora me gusta más así!!! ^^'. Esta escenita final me ha encantado escribirla, he disfrutado muchísimo. Muaaaaaaajajajaja, qué pillao se ha quedado el muy cabronazo después de esto =D. Que se joda, que es mu malo (que mono! ^^')._

_Bueno, dicho esto tan sólo quería comentar un par de cosas: una, que como veis, en este capi se han aclarado muchos misterios (trankis, que aún quedan bastantes ;) ) y hemos podido hechar un vistazo al pasado y al cómo empezó. La otra, era nada más aclarar que no tengo muy claro si el traslador puede trasladarte si no lo tocas (vamos, si vas cogido a la cola de cierto licántropo guapetón que está cogido a un traslador pero tú vas sin tocar dicho aparatejo). De todas formas, era necesario hacerlo así para darle más interés a la cosa. Y na, eso era todo. Os dejo con las contestaciones a los revis. A cuidarse todo el mundo!!! ;)._

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**Rakshah****: _xDDD_. Tienes razón, en este capi se mezclan todos los chicos interesantes de este fic, aunque las relaciones entre ellos no son lo que se dice... normales. Lo de la pelea es que fue divertidísimo de escribir... además estaba segura de que todos pensaríais que Andrew era un cobarde. Que mucho hechizo mental, pero luego... jajajajaja, de eso nada!! El puñetazo que se llevó Sirius fue, como digo en el capi, soberbio!!! Tienes razón con respecto a la misión de espionaje. Dumbledore tendrá que plantearse mejor a quién envía la próxima vez xDDD. Es que Sirius y Remus son de lo que no hay!! Por cierto, que he pensado que podrías salir en el fic pateándole el trasero a Voldie!!! xDDD. Sé que te hace mucha ilusión... si te parece bien dímelo y te pongo algún nombre (dímelo también y así sabes que eres tú). Y podrás cumplir tu sueño sin acabar convertida en un montoncito de cenizas asqueroso xDD (y, de paso, vamos a decirlo también, la actuación crearía sentimientos positivos en Andrew hacia ti, aunque muy a pesar suyo xDDD). En fin, es una idea... y respecto a lo de aparecer en hechizo de Luna, no me importa en absoluto, me encantaría (con Lupinito... mmmmmmnnnhhhh... xDDD). Ale, cuídate y despierta a las dormilonas de tus musas, que me tienes impaciente. Xau!! ;).__**

**Snmh****:  _xDDD__. Sabía que te gustaría la reacción de Krysta... espero que también te haya gustado la de este capi (joder, si es que es un cabrón de los gordos, lo reconozco). Y yo también me sentí mal cuando tuve que dejar a Krysta encerrada y pensando qué harían con ella y aburrida y... en fin, eso. Las conexiones mentales son por cortesía de May Potter, la mayor parte (sólo la parte cómica, no lo del principio) aunque arregladas por mí para ajustarlas mejor al capi. Reconozco que son muy graciosas :D. Jejejejeje, y la pelea, como no. La parte estrella del capi. A todos les ha encantado. En fin, espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo y que hayas disfrutado con él. Ahora me despido ya que me enrrollo y no subo el capi!!! xDD. Xau._**

**Hermionefran****: _no pasa nada por la tardanza, todos tenemos descuidos ;). Celebro que te gustaran estos dos capis. La verdad es que los dejé colgados en un punto muy emocionante, pero es que me encanta hacer eso!!! (vale, ya sé que lo he dicho 20 veces pero es verdad!!!) Y como ves, no les he hecho nada malo a Sirius y a Remus... el peor parado ha sido Andrew en todos los aspectos!!! xDDD . En fin, a ver qué te ha parecido este capi... espero que te haya gustado sinceramente. Cuídate!! ;)._**

**Lora Chang:  _Hulas_**_!!! Este revi es más largo que los normales... felicitaciones!!! xDDD. Bueno, veo que tú tendrías que ser adivina como la Trelawney, por eso de que ya sabías que los pillarían. En fin, ahí está ese Voldie que ya ha quedado como tonto supremo varias veces en este fic xDDD. Espero quitarle pronto esa imagen, no me gustan los malos ridículos ¬¬. Y bueno, también sabías quién era el mortífago... mu lista tú. xDDD... anda  que lo del donut… xDDD Como me pude reír!!! Qué cosas dices, niña. En fin, ya nos vemos en clase, que se me desgastan los dedos de escribir. Ta pronto!!!_

**Siobhan**** Lhuderl-Hirl: _Tienes razón Remsie es un tanto iluso... pero es que es tan buena persona... ayyyyyy que mooooonoooooooo... *clásico babeo emborronador de teclados y pringador de dedos*. Espera, espera, espera, no pongas de maricas a mi Sirius y a mi Remus, que me quitas esperanzas y me desilusionas... a Remmie no le puede gustar Andrew porque le gusto yo!!!! Em... creo que mejor lo dejo. Bueno, respecto a los trasladores ya ves que yo tampoco tengo del todo claro el tema. Mejor lo dejamos en que sirven para todo y de todas las maneras y punto xDDD. Aaaaaayyyy...Ewan Mcgregor... quien no se vuelve paranoico con él??? Jejejejeje, yo también me lo imagino en plena transformación!!! Qué mooono!!! (no, si es que a mí todos me parecen monos, hasta el pedazo hijo puta este que he creado pero que está como un tren y que me metía en el fic y le daba un morreo que… vale, creo que también lo dejo). Respecto a la tortura... pues no sé cual era!!! ^^'. Puedes imaginarte la que quieras, a gusto del consumidor xDDD. Vaya, es que Krysta no te va a caer bien jamás. Es verdad que la niña tiene una mezcla de caracteres un tanto strange... pero yo opino que la ubicación en las casas no tiene por qué condicionar siempre el comportamiento de los personajes, o si no, mira a Andrew y a Óscar Jiménez (otro que tal ^^). xDDD, el trozo de la pelea!!! No podía faltar!!! La reacción que escribí no iba del todo desencaminada... en fin, ya ves que al final han logrado escapar todos :D. Y bueno, he sacado un porquito a Lucius para que no te quejes. Por cierto, que no estoy segura de si voy a hacer secuela. Tengo pensado un argumento así misterioso como este, y saldría Andrew también y Krysta y más... pero me lo he de plantear, porque esta historia va a tener final completo, en cierto modo, y una secuela podría quitarle gracia a la cosa... bueno, ya veré. Me despido ya que tengo que subir el maldito capi de las narices. Ale, hasta pronto y que escribas muuuuuuuucho!!! xDDD Cuídate!!!._**

_Gracias a todos por leer._


	24. En febrero

_Hola a todos!!! Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí, con nuevas ideas y locuras y una jaqueca por culpa de los exámenes que... pero en fin, ya queda uno solo, que nos lo han retrasado. Y como a pesar de tener que tirarme horas y horas amorrada a una mierda de libro, la tentación de escribir me atosiga y me persigue, pues nada!! Quién soy yo para oponerme?? xDDD. En fin, este capi va a ser muy variado y va a pasar bastante tiempo. No va a ser tan monotemático como los anteriores, os lo aseguro. Va a basarse casi todo en las relaciones entre personajes y hay alguna explicacioncilla por ahí, así que nada, espero que os guste como siempre y que me comentéis (si queréis) qué os ha aparecido al acabar. Ale, a leer ;)._

**14. En febrero**

Harry bajó las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo todavía preocupado. Ron y Hermione se habían quedado en la sala común, jugando al snap explosivo en el caso de uno, y estudiando la octava lección de historia de la magia en el caso de otra. Pero Harry no podía concentrarse ni para jugar. La última escena de la reunión que habían tenido por la mañana se le aparecía una y otra vez en la mente. De buena gana le habría girado él la cabeza a Andrew, lástima que Krysta se le adelantara. Krysta. Otra de las preocupaciones. Desde que había salido de la sala de reuniones ninguno la había visto, por eso pensó que sería una buena idea ir a buscarla, ya que no estaba con ánimo para hacer nada más. Además, se sentía un tanto fastidiado por haber estado ocultando cosas importantes a su amiga, aunque Dumbledore le recomendó no hablar. Seguro que ella se encontraba fatal, necesitaba hablarle, aclarar cosas, quizá consolarla. Por supuesto, consolarla. Harry bufó. No era demasiado bueno consolando, y menos con las chicas. Siempre había sido torpe en esas cosas. Pero qué se le iba a hacer, o hablaba con ella o se sentiría culpable durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Atravesó el vestíbulo y se dirigió al la salida del castillo, pensando que si no la encontraba en el jardín, ya no sabría dónde buscar. Había mirado ya en la biblioteca, en los pasillos por los que solían encontrarse, incluso en numerosas aulas... pero hasta el momento aún no la había encontrado. Si estaba en su sala común o en su habitación no habría nada que hacer, pero primero miraría en el jardín. Abrió el enorme portón y descendió las escaleras cerrándolo tras de sí. El frío viento de la tarde hizo que le diera un escalofrío y cayó en la cuenta de que no había cogido nada de abrigo. El paisaje de Hogwarts seguía siendo una postal de navidad perfecta, con su lago congelado, sus árboles pelados y todo. No hacía un tiempo precisamente agradable, pero le dio pereza volver a por su capa, así que siguió andando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando llegó, el guardabosques lo saludó efusivamente y lo invitó a pasar, pero Harry se negó. Sólo quería saber si él tampoco había visto a Krysta. Hagrid negó con la cabeza y le recomendó mirar por detrás del castillo, bordeando el lago. El chico le dio las gracias y se despidió de Hagrid, para dirigirse hacia el lago. Atravesó de nuevo el jardín y empezó a caminar siguiendo la orilla. Pasó un buen rato caminando hacia delante sin encontrarla, y el frío ya empezaba a calarle hasta los huesos. Ya estaba pensando en volver y dejar la charla para más tarde, cuando vio, unos pocos meros por delante, a una figura sentada junto a la orilla, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y una melena rubia ondeándole ligeramente al viento. Resultaba imposible no reconocerla.

Contento, Harry se dirigió hacia ella corriendo, decidido a proponerle nada más llegar que regresaran al castillo para charlar más cómodamente. Sin embargo, al verla, se convenció de que no era una buena idea. Estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando hacia el lago, impasible. El ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes. Unos surcos oscuros le recorrían las mejillas desde lo ojos hasta la barbilla. Cruzaba las manos sobre las rodillas, dejando caer la espalda pesadamente sobre el árbol. Su expresión no denotaba precisamente jovialidad y ánimo de hablar, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Harry se acercó despacio y se sentó junto a ella, sobre la nieve. Casi se muere de frío, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Cuanto antes la reconfortara mejor, de todas formas, iba a ser imposible convencerla de que volviera si no entablaba antes una conversación y le hiciera olvidar un poco el incidente que había tenido lugar aquella mañana. Tenía que probar con algo.

—Hola.

Bueno, no era un comienzo original, pero por lo menos, era un comienzo. Krysta no le dirigió la mirada, pero murmuró algo que sonó parecido a otro hola, aunque mucho más ronco y medio ahogado. Sin duda, había llorado.

—Hace frío, ¿verdad?

Ninguna respuesta. Lógico, la pregunta era de lo más tonto. Harry pensó que sería mejor ir al grano y dejarse de tonterías.

—Em... siento... siento no habértelo contado antes —empezó sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse—. No deberías haberte enterado de ésa manera, pero yo no podía saber...

Krysta movió la cabeza interrumpiendo al entorpecido Harry. Por primera vez sus miradas se cruzaron. No había ninguna clase de reproche en la expresión de la niña. Únicamente había tristeza. Dolor.

—No te disculpes —respondió todavía con el tono de voz afectado—. No hubiera valido la pena. Seguramente no te habría hecho ni caso. Estaba como idiotizada, como absorbida por él.

Harry la miró, perplejo.

—¿A qué te refieres?.

—Lo comprendí cuando fui a rescatarlo —explicó Krysta, más hablando para sí misma que para Harry—. Yo estaba tan desanimada por la muerte de mis padres y por todo lo que me había pasado, que cuando apareció en el futuro no cupe en mí de gozo. Y ahora sé que él se aprovechó de eso.

Krysta movió la cabeza de nuevo, entristecida.

—Sabe tanto sobre la magia mental que enseguida comprende por dónde ha de tirar. Sabe qué decir, cómo decirlo y hasta qué gestos hacer... para conseguir lo que quiere de casi cualquier persona. Incluso puede conocer tu estado de ánimo con mucha facilidad. Eso fue lo que hizo conmigo. Me hizo quererle tanto, que hasta arriesgué mi vida para salvarlo.

La niña golpeó la nieve con el puño.

—¡Qué idiota he sido!

Harry la miró, sintiéndose muy mal por ella. Podía comprender perfectamente como se sentía. Después de todo, él tampoco tenía padres y tenía que convivir con los malditos Dursleys, que quizá no fueran unos magos maníacos obsesionados con el poder, pero desde luego podían alcanzar a Andrew perfectamente en cuanto a infamias. Además, él también había sido manipulado por Andrew. Recordó lo bien que le había caído a principio de curso y se sintió como un imbécil... sólo había una persona con la que Andrew había bajado la guardia muy estúpidamente, ahora que se daba cuenta: Draco Malfoy. Desde el principio, Draco había sentido antipatía hacia su nuevo profesor. Quizá falló porque era imposible llevarse bien con Harry y Draco a la vez. Eran demasiado opuestos.

Pasó un largo rato sin que ninguno hablara, perdidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Fue Krysta la que cortó el silencio, al cabo de varios minutos.

—Pero creo que él tampoco es inmune a la manipulación... también tiene el cerebro absorbido por algo —respondió manifestando sus pensamientos en voz alta—.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la Piedra del Tiempo —respondió Krysta, pensativa y bastante resentida—. ¿Sabes? Él antes no era así... antes de que mi padre encontrara ésa piedra, quiero decir.

—¿No? ¿Y cómo era? —preguntó Harry, curioso—.

—Pues... más o menos como ahora. Reservado, irónico, algo introvertido, exigente consigo mismo... pero buena persona. Siempre se portó bien conmigo, y yo le quería. Le quería mucho. Supongo que también se ha aprovechado de eso, no lo sé.

Harry miró hacia el lago, sintiendo un desprecio enorme hacía Andrew. Desprecio y odio. Ahora sabía mejor que nunca que no se detendría ante nada, si no le detenían ellos primero. Si era capaz de hacer daño a sus seres más cercanos de esa manera, ¿por qué iba a sentirse culpable ante nada? ¿Por qué detenerse? Para él estaba claro.

—Lo que ha hecho no tiene nombre —dijo Harry todavía con la vista perdida sobre la helada superficie del lago—. No le importa nada. Todo le da igual.

—Puede ser —respondió Krysta sin mucho entusiasmo y obviamente molesta por el rumbo de la conversación—. Aunque no deja de ser irónico el hecho de que, precisamente, la persona a la que menos importo es la que más se ha molestado en buscarme —Krysta movió la cabeza, apesadumbrada—. Pero dime Harry, ¿Venías sólo para disculparte?

Harry meditó un momento antes de responder.

—No, no solamente para eso —contestó al cabo de un rato de silencio—. Quería darte una cosa... pero no me parecía correcto sacar el tema estando como estás. He pensado que te sentaría mal.

—Inténtalo —sugirió ella con una triste sonrisa—.

—Bueno, si quieres... —Harry rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó algo encerrado dentro de su puño, para dejarlo después en la mano abierta de su amiga—

Krysta supo de inmediato qué era lo que Harry le había dejado en la mano, en cuánto en objeto rozó su piel y sintió que un extraño poder mágico le subía como en una corriente hasta el hombro. Una corriente ligera, casi agradable. La niña miró extrañada y recelosa la piedra verde que reposaba sobre su palma abierta.

—Te corresponde tenerla —le explicó Harry—. A mí no me sirve para nada, no sé usarla. Además, es tuya, ¿no?. Se te perdió, Andrew la encontró y después se le perdió a él... yo la encontré y ahora te la devuelvo. Es lógico.

—No estoy muy segura de querer tenerla —replicó la niña, todavía desconfiada y temerosa de la piedra—. No me ha dado más que quebraderos de cabeza. Además, mi tío...

—Tu tío no se enterará de que la tienes. Hice un pacto con él... le aseguré que no contaría nada a nadie sobre sus planes y que al final le devolvería la piedra, cuando todo esto acabase.

—Pero entonces... estás incumpliendo ése trato, ¿no? —preguntó Krysta—.

—Las circunstancias han cambiado desde que lo hicimos —respondió Harry con disgusto—. Y de todas formas, ya lo incumplí hace mucho tiempo. En serio, será mejor que te quedes tú con la piedra. Le darás mejor uso que nadie... y yo me encargaré de que Andrew no se entere de que la tienes.

Krysta lo miró un rato, pensativa, y finalmente, con una leve sonrisa aceptó la idea de Harry. No es que le inspirara buenas sensaciones la Piedra del Tiempo, pero desde luego, en manos de Harry resultaba inútil. Quizá sería útil ahora que las cosas parecían complicarse tanto, con lo del señor Tenebroso. Quizá se pudieran incluso salvar vidas con ella... aunque sonaba demasiado fantasioso.

—Bueno, creo que me voy a meter otra vez en el castillo —anunció Harry levantándose y cayendo en la cuenta de que hacía mucho que no se percataba del frío—. Deberías venir tú también, empieza a hacer mucho frío.

—Es verdad.

Krysta se levantó y sacudió la nieve de la túnica. Se acercó a Harry y ambos echaron a andar hacia el castillo. De nuevo, el silencio hizo acto de presencia y se quedó flotando entre ellos durante cierto rato. Caminaron así, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que llegaron a la entrada. Entonces, como si de repente se hubiera olvidado de todo, Krysta rompió el silencio hablando con un tono de voz recuperado y bastante más desinhibido. Casi animado.

—¿Sabes qué, Harry? He pensado que este año voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños con vosotros. Todos juntos.

Harry la miró asombrado por el repentino cambio de actitud.

—Es una buena idea —respondió el niño, contento por el cese de tensión—. ¿Cuándo es?

—Oh, aún queda bastante, es el 4 de Abril —respondió Krysta con una leve carcajada—. Pero es que me anima mucho pensar en ello. Hace cinco años que no lo celebro.

Harry sonrió y juntos entraron en el castillo habando animadamente sobre el cumpleaños, para después dar paso a otros temas que ya no tenían nada que ver con tíos traidores, ni con joyas misteriosas ni con tiranos obsesionados con el poder. Sintiendo, por un momento, que podían actuar como adolescentes normales, sin preocuparse por el pasado, ni por el futuro... o más importante aún: por el presente.

*    *    *

 —¿Qué te pasa, Krysta? Vienes con muy mala cara —preguntó Hermione levantando la cabeza de su libro para mirar a la niña que acababa de sentarse a su lado, en las escaleras que daban al gran portón de Hogwarts—.

—Es verdad, yo también te lo he notado —afirmó Ron apoyando el codo en un escalón superior y girándose hacia las dos niñas—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Krysta se acomodó en el escalón de piedra con bastante mal humor y devolvió la mirada que sus tres amigos le dirigían. Harry se acercó un poco, sentándose en un escalón, debajo de Ron. Llevaban toda la mañana dando clase y ahora aprovechaban el descanso de después de la comida charlando en el helado jardín. Algunos alumnos también estaban fuera, pero como el tiempo no era demasiado agradable, el jardín se hallaba relativamente vacío.

Ya hacía una semana desde que Sirius y Remus habían vuelto con Andrew y no había pasado nada fuera de lo común. Krysta no había estado especialmente animada, pero aún así, el mal estar se le había ido pasando poco a poco con las rutinas de las clases. Tampoco se había acercado mucho a su tío, tan sólo en las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras y porque no había más remedio. Para los niños resultaba obvio que ella le estaba evitando y que él no tenía particular interés por remediarlo. Bien pensado, las cosas estaban mejor así. Ello había contribuido a mejorar el humor de Krysta. Por eso Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían asombrado al ver de nuevo un semblante sombrío en las facciones de la niña, justo cuando empezaba a mostrarse más alentada.

—Venga, ¿qué ha pasado? —apremió de nuevo Hermione, cerrando definitivamente el libro—.

Krysta cambió de postura para poder dirigirse a sus amigos más directamente.

—Es ése desgraciado traidor vengativo y rencoroso que se hace llamar "mi tío" —respondió ella con un asco pronunciado—. 

Los otros tres se dirigieron miradas de complicidad que parecían decir: "cómo no".

—Bueno, ¿qué ha hecho ahora? —preguntó Harry sintiendo ira por anticipado—.

—¿Os acordáis de que perdí mi varita cuando "fui a rescatarlo"?—ironía en las últimas palabras—. 

—Sí.

—Bueno, pues él también la perdió, pero no ha tenido tiempo ir al callejón Diagon hasta hoy —explicó ella—. Yo me he ido apañando con la varita que le birlé a Avery, pero me funciona bastante mal... desde luego, no como la otra. El caso es que, cuando me he enterado de que iba a ir a comprarse otra, he decidido pedirle que me dejara acompañarle para comprarme una nueva. Después de todo, yo no tengo dinero propio. Y el muy imbécil se ha negado. Todavía está picado por lo de la bofetada, ¡y eso que empezó él! Será rencoroso de mierda... lo odio, podría irse al infierno de una vez y dejarme en paz, no lo aguanto.

Los niños movieron la cabeza preocupados. Ahora que las cosas parecían haberse calmado, empezaban a agitarse de nuevo. Desde luego, la tranquilidad no parecía dispuesta a quedarse quieta en un sitio durante mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, reconozco que mi comportamiento tampoco fue muy correcto cuando lo dejé encerrado —continuaba Krysta a su bola y desahogándose a toda velocidad con sus amigos, ahora que había empezado—. Pero la culpa fue suya. Me lo contó todo sólo para molestarme, para darme "una lección" por ser tan curiosa... ¡já! Se lo merecía, no me digáis que no. Y todo lo que dijo en la reunión —la mandíbula le temblaba de rabia al recordar el incidente—... sólo lo dijo por pura maldad. Por darse el gusto de verme llorar y gritar. Aquello fue su venganza por lo del encierro. Pero se quedó idiotizado ante mi reacción. Sin duda esperaba que me sintiera dolida y me derrumbara delante de él. —Krysta sonrió maliciosamente—. Jamás hubiera esperado una reacción tan emocional por parte de un pariente suyo. ¿No es gracioso?. 

Los tres amigos se miraron de nuevo, no muy convencidos de que la idea fuera graciosa. Lo peor era que la enemistad entre Krysta y Andrew, la cual habían estado ignorando durante la última semana, se hacía cada vez más evidente. Harry comprendió que el hecho de ignorarla no impedía siguiera ahí, dispuesta a explotar en cualquier momento. Y suerte que el incidente explicado por Krysta no era nada demasiado grave... lo mejor era, ciertamente, que permanecieran alejados el uno del otro. Además, Harry tenía miedo de que Andrew pudiera hacer daño a Krysta tratando de sonsacarle algo.

—"Pero no sería muy lógico" —se dijo inmediatamente en voz baja—. "No mientras crea que la piedra sigue en mis manos... decididamente, mejor que no se acerque a ella. De otra forma podría averiguar que la tiene y ponerse realmente desagradable. Desagradable de verdad".

De pronto, Harry salió de sus pensamientos, alertado por un montón de exclamaciones de sorpresa y palabras excitadas. Ron, Hermione y Krysta habían dejado de hablar y miraban extasiados hacia una zona del jardín, no muy alejada de la entrada. Otros alumnos también miraban en esa dirección y señalaban con el dedo y las bocas abiertas. Harry siguió su mirada y descubrió qué era lo que había llamado la atención de todo el mundo.

En mitad del jardín de Hogwarts, dos enormes bolas de luz de color verde azulado estaban tomando forma, volviéndose más grandes a cada segundo que pasaba. Al cabo de unos momentos, la dimensión de éstas era tal, que iluminaba casi toda la fachada frontal del castillo y los alumnos tenían que taparse los ojos para no deslumbrarse. Sin embargo, el fuerte resplandor no duró mucho, sino que en cuestión de medio segundo había desaparecido del todo, dejando a los alumnos confusos y algo asustados. 

Harry ya sabía lo que iba a ver cuando apartara el brazo que le cubría los ojos. Lo hizo e inmediatamente miró hacia el lugar en el que, momentos antes, estuvieran las dos bolas luminosas. Todos los demás lo imitaron, y se quedaron de piedra, menos en el caso de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Porque lo que tenían ante sus ojos no era otra cosa que dos espíritus de cuarto menguante que habían aparecido de la nada. Los espíritus de cuarto menguante enviados por Andrew. Krysta los miraba alucinada, sabiendo que eran conocidos de su tío, pero asombrada por su espectacular a parición y su peculiar forma.

Por su parte, los espíritus se habían quedado helados al ver que se encontraban en mitad de un círculo de curiosos embobados que los señalaban y los miraban sin saber lo que eran o sabiéndolo pero incapaces de creerlo. Inmediatamente, Yala se giró hacia su hermano con cara de muy pocos amigos.

—¡Ah, por qué nunca me harás caso! —exclamó con su voz aguda, airada—. ¡Eres un cabezota! Nos hemos desviado medio grado al sudoeste por tu culpa. ¡Tendríamos que habernos situado más hacia el este!

Shizlo de devolvió una mirada de enfado.

—No es verdad —respondió indignado ante la idea de que ÉL pudiera haberse equivocado—. Nos hemos desviado cinco minutos de más hacia el oeste por tu culpa, porque me has confundido. Siempre quieres llevarme la contraria.

—¡No te llevaría la contraria si hicieras las cosas bien! —respondió Yala, sermoneando a su hermano con autoridad—. Si me hubieras dejado...

—¡A ti te voy a dejar! —interrumpió Shizlo, con sorna—. ¡Pero si tienes menos sentido de la orientación que un mono borracho!

Yala estaba tan furiosa que la cara se le puso más azul de lo normal. Si había algo que le molestaba era que pusieran en duda su maravilloso sentido de la orientación, adquirido tras cientos de años de práctica. Probablemente hubiera estallado en cólera si Harry, Ron y Hermione no hubieran intervenido a tiempo. Pero por suerte, estos aparecieron de entre el cúmulo de curiosos y se acercaron a los causantes del revuelo.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Vosotros dos! —exclamó Harry, preocupado ante la atención que estaban llamando las dos criaturas—. Dejad de discutir, venga.

—Sí —le ayudó Ron, dispersando a algunas personas que se habían acercado demasiado causando incomodidad en Shizlo y Yala—. Será mejor que entréis en el castillo antes de que os vea todo el colegio. Ya arreglaréis cuentas más tarde.

Los dos espíritus cayeron entonces en la cuenta de que habían causado un gran revuelo y avergonzados, siguieron a los tres niños sumisamente. Krysta también los acompañó, mientras un montón de miradas interrogantes se dirigían hacia el extraño grupo y algunos alumnos se acercaban disimuladamente a mirar, asombrados de que Harry y Ron hubieran podido controlar a las criaturas, como si las conocieran. 

Sin embargo, los chicos no eran conscientes de la tremenda excitación y curiosidad que habían despertado. Tenían en mente otras cosas. Estaban preocupados por la clase de noticias que podrían haber descubierto esos seres y preocupados también por lo que Dumbledore decidiera hacer. De todos modos, lo primero era apartar a los espíritus de la vista de todo el mundo.

Asegurándose de que no había moros en la costa, entraron en el vestíbulo. Una vez dentro, cerraron la puerta aliviados y entraron. Krysta no se atrevió a hacer preguntas aunque se moría por hacerlas. Se limitó a acercarse y escuchar. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se encaró con los dos seres, para soltarles el sermón.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué hacéis? —les dijo seriamente preocupada—. ¡Menos mal que no había demasiada gente ahí fuera! No podemos permitir que medio Hogwarts se entere de todos nuestros planes. Cundiría el pánico.

Shizlo la miró, molesto porque una niña le hablara en ese tono.

—Oye, no hemos podido hacerlo mejor, ¿sabes? No venimos de un sitio precisamente agradable —respondió ofendido—. Me gustaría verte a ti viajando en el tiempo, listilla.

Yala miró a Shizlo con cara de estar harta, pero se dirigió a Hermione en un tono sumiso y algo tímido. Era obvio que los humanos seguían intimidándola, aunque había resistido el impulso de esconderse detrás de su hermano.

—Perdónale —dijo con la voz algo más aguda de lo normal—. Está nervioso por el viaje, no hemos visto cosas agradables y estamos muy cansados. Podemos deciros lo que sabemos, si después nos dejáis ir a descansar.

—Pues claro —aceptó Ron—. Podéis iros sin problemas, pero daros prisa, antes de que venga alguien y os vea.

—Es verdad —dijo Shizlo asustándose de pronto al recordar el tumulto de fuera—. Venga Yala, cuéntaselo tú.

Yala tragó saliva y se decidió a hablar, aunque obviamente le molestaba.

—Por lo que hemos visto, parece que Voldemort se hará con el poder de aquí muy poco —empezó, tratando de recordar y de no dejarse nada—. Controlará a magos muy poderosos, con la ayuda de los cuales atacará Azkaban y buscará aliados entre las criaturas mágicas más peligrosas. De aquí un año o así, la situación empeorará hasta tomar las dimensiones del antiguo auge de poder del Señor Tenebroso, y con un tiempo más, rebasará incluso sus propias posibilidades. Llegará un punto en el que nadie podrá oponérsele y, finalmente, empezará a extender su poder hasta el mundo muggle. A partir de ahí todo es una confusión de guerras entre muggles y magos... ése período no lo conocemos bien, no queremos acabar mal si nos quedamos en él más de la cuenta.

—Claro, claro —dijo Harry, comprensivo pero cada vez más asustado—. ¿Y después?.

—Después del período de las guerras mágicas, será el fin de los magos. Perderán porque los muggles aprenderán a resistir la magia a base de la experiencia, utilizando sus propios métodos. No sabemos cuales, no entendemos de eso, ¿verdad, Shizlo?.

—No, no los conocemos —respondió el espíritu—. Y tampoco sabemos nada más. Esto es todo lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer. El trabajo es muy pesado y muy peligroso... y si estamos colaborando con vosotros es por la cuenta que nos trae.

—Sí, nosotros tampoco queremos acabar controlados y exterminados por los humanos—aclaró Yala, en un tono algo más amable—.

—Bueno...¿entonces —preguntó Hermione, visiblemente preocupada por las noticias—... eso es todo?.

Shizlo y Yala se miraron un momento y luego, como si se hubieran puesto de mutuo acuerdo mentalmente, se giraron de nuevo hacia los chicos para contestar.

—En realidad... casi todo —contestó Yala—. Hay algo más...

—¿El qué? —preguntó Ron tragando saliva—.

Yala miró a Shizlo y éste se encargó de contestar, aunque bastante preocupado.

—El día de la última Luna de cuarto creciente del tercer mes del año —Shizlo se interrumpió un momento, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir—...comenzará todo. Habrá un ataque contra Hogwarts y... y uno de nosotros...morirá.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Krysta se miraron sin decir nada, pero visiblemente desconcertados. Ninguno fue capaz de contestar.

*    *    *

Los días y las semanas se escurrían en Hogwarts de una forma peculiar. Parecía que las cosas estuvieran en calma, que no pasara nada. Todos parecían de muy buen humor, la gente reía, se saludaba por los pasillos, se lamentaba de no poder hacer nuevas visitas a Hogsmeade... nadie parecía acordarse ya del Señor Tenebroso. Para casi todo el mundo, la cosa estaba olvidada y no prestaban atención más que a las clases y a la rutina diaria. El comienzo del mes de febrero supuso una pequeña ruptura de esta rutina, ya que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw tuvieron un disputado partido de quidditch que acabó ganando la casa azul. Pero tras éste primero paréntesis de euforia, el ambiente volvió a sumirse en su tedioso automatismo. Salvo alguna que otra batalla de bolas de nieve y alguna broma de parte de los hermanos Weasley, no pasaba nada fuera de lo común casi nunca. Ana y Jill seguían con su eterna batalla a base de sortilegios Weasley y hechizos especiales para hacerse la vida imposible, algo que, por otra parte, ya se había convertido en costumbre para ambos. Llegaban hasta tal punto que se atacaban por turnos y se decepcionaban si el ataque del otro no llegaba hasta el nivel requerido por la media. Algunos incluso hacían apuestas a costa de los dos infatigables niños de primero, que no paraban de dar sorpresas, lo cual era un alivio tal y como estaba resultando de aburrido el invierno.

Sin embargo, para Harry, Ron, Hermione, Krysta y otra buena cantidad de adultos, las cosas eran muy diferentes. Hacía tiempo que los espíritus de cuarto menguante habían regresado y habían traído las escalofriantes noticias. Éstas supusieron un dilema para Dumbledore, pues la idea de un próximo ataque al colegio hacía caer tremendas responsabilidades sobre él. Estuvo largo rato debatiendo qué hacer con la profesora McGonagall, Andrew y Snape, pero finalmente decidieron no cerrar el colegio. No podían hacer una cosa así sin dar buenas explicaciones al consejo escolar y al Ministerio, y las explicaciones podrían hacer que cundiera el pánico. De momento, al director le interesaba la discreción, por tanto, resolvió mantener el colegio abierto pero estar alerta. Tampoco pudieron saber si la afirmación de Shizlo y Yala sobre la muerte de alguien era cierta, pues estos no sabían decir con exactitud quién sería y se negaban a volver para comprobarlo. De todas formas, los dos seres se quedaron a vivir en el colegio bajo el consentimiento de Dumbledore y la condición de que ayudarían cuando fuera realmente necesario. La mayor parte del día la pasaban en su habitación del tercer piso, pero si querían darse un paseo, Harry solía dejarles la capa invisible para que no llamaran la atención. Por otra parte, los alumnos que los habían visto en su llegada ya habían olvidado prácticamente la sorpresa que les había causado y suponían que habían sido invitados por Dumbledore para alguna cuestión determinada.

Ésa era una de las preocupaciones de Harry y sus amigos. La otra la componían Krysta y Andrew. Desde el incidente con la varita, se ignoraban completamente. Krysta con odio y mala idea, Andrew con fría y pasiva indolencia. Pero casi era mejor así, porque cuando solían dirigirse la palabra lo hacían de una forma tan poco amigable, que casi daba ganas de huir. El único que ocultaba sus sentimientos a la perfección era Andrew. Harry todavía no podía comprender cómo se las arreglaba para ser borde y desdeñoso un momento, y segundos después entrar en clase convertido en el profesor perfecto que todos querrían tener. A Hermione le costaba mucho no soltar comentarios mordaces cuando escuchaba hablar a sus compañeros de lo extraordinario y maravilloso que era el profesor Darkwoolf. Pero a pesar de todo, Harry tuvo que reconocer que el golpe que había tenido con Malfoy después de su regreso había sido bueno. Al día siguiente de salir de su encierro, Andrew se había topado con Draco en el pasillo, justo cuando Harry y sus amigos pasaban. Las expresiones de desconcierto, incomprensión y terror que habían cruzado la cara del niño consiguieron que a Harry se le escapara una carcajada ahogada. Pero lo mejor fue cuando Andrew, con una sonrisilla envenenada y una voz irónica que daba escalofríos le dijo:

—¿Qué te pasa Draco? ¿No esperabas verme tan pronto?

Por más que lo intentó, Draco no consiguió responder nada que tuviera un mínimo de sentido, así que, ante la mirada satírica de Andrew, se alejó de allí lo más rápido posible seguido por Crabbe y Goyle, cuya cara de idiotas había rebasado ya incluso los límites de la tontura suprema. Lo gracioso fue que el resto del día, por razones misteriosas, estuvo bastante menos gallito de lo normal.

Así, entre una cosa y otra, las semanas fueron pasando lentas y aburridas para algunos y rápidas e inquietas para otros, de modo que, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya habían pasado los dos primeros tercios del mes de febrero. Fue por aquellas fechas cuando Harry cayó en la cuenta de que había algo que le preocupaba desde hacía tiempo pero de lo cual se había olvidado casi por completo. En realidad, el problema había dejado de ser tal hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero sus causas seguían preocupándole, así que decidió ir a ver a Dumbledore a su despacho, para ver si él podía solventarle las dudas.

Eligió una tarde de sábado para ir a verle, por el simple hecho de que esos días no tenían clase y sería más cómodo hablar. Se acercó a la gárgola de piedra, ya tan conocida, y dijo la contraseña que, suponía, seguiría siendo la misma.

—Polo de pistacho.

Para alivio de Harry, la gárgola se movió franqueándole el paso. Harry entró por la abertura y se dejó llevar por las escaleras móviles hasta la puerta del despacho. Aquí, llamó con los nudillos y esperó hasta que la voz del anciano lo invitó a pasar. Harry no se hizo de rogar y abrió la puerta para entrar y cerrarla después a sus espaldas. Al reconocerlo, Fawkes hizo un ruido musical con la garganta, y movió un poco la cola a modo de bienvenida. Harry sonrió al fénix y después desvió la mirada hacia la mesa, donde el director se hallaba sumido en la contemplación de unos viejos y al parecer importantes pergaminos. Sin embargo, éste levantó la cabeza antes de que Harry tuviera que llamarle la atención.

—Ah, bienvenido, Harry —saludó el anciano con una sonrisa de amabilidad—. Siéntate, que en seguida termino con esto.

Harry obedeció, acercándose a la mesa delante de la cual reposaba una silla vacía. Tomó asiento un poco preocupado por haber interrumpido algo de importancia. Así se lo manifestó al director.

—Si quiere, puedo irme y esperar a más tarde. Tampoco es nada urgente...

—No, no, Harry —contestó el director moviendo la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo—. Puedes quedarte, lo mío tampoco es nada urgente... en realidad, tan sólo estoy recordando algunas cosas, por curiosidad y quizá también por nostalgia. Toma, míralo si quieres.

Y le tendió a Harry uno de los pergaminos. Harry lo cogió y lo miró. Era, al parecer, una lista de alumnos ingresados en Hogwarts en el año 1975. Un título en grandes letras pomposas así lo indicaba, mientras que algo más abajo, empezaba la lista de alumnos cuyos nombres estaban escritos en letra pequeña y elegante, distribuidos según sus casas. Harry reconoció algunos nombres en la casa Gryffindor, como Richard Finnigan o Rupert Patil, sin embargo no encontró el de sus padres, debieron ingresar años antes, o quizá después, no estaba seguro. Lo que sí llamó su atención fue un nombre dentro de la casa Slytherin.

—Lucius Malfoy —leyó en voz alta, mirando con asombro al director—.

—Ajá, pero no es el único. Mira en la casa Ravenclaw —indicó el director señalando con el dedo el lugar dónde un título de letras brillantes azules indicaba la lista de alumnos ingresados en Ravenclaw aquel año.

Harry no tardó en localizar los nombres a los que obviamente, se refería el director.

—Andrew y William Darkwoolf —leyó Harry recordando de pronto lo poco que Andrew le había contado sobre su estancia en el colegio—. Es verdad, me dijo que fue a Ravenclaw y que conoció a Lucius Malfoy... pero no recordaba que su hermano fuera con él en la misma casa y el mismo curso.

—¡Oh, sí! Los dos fueron unos alumnos modelo —respondió Dumbledore en tono animado, pero ciertamente nostálgico—. Buenos chicos, estudiosos, inteligentes y poco alborotadores... estaban muy unidos, ahora que lo pienso, uña y carne, pero eran muy muy diferentes.

—¿En qué?

—En todo —contestó el director, pensativo—. La gente se asombraba mucho cuando decían que eran mellizos... para empezar, ni siquiera se parecían físicamente. William era muy parecido a su hija, y siempre fue más alto y fornido que su hermano. También eran muy diferentes en el carácter. La verdad, resultaba chocante que se llevaran tan bien.

—¿Qué tenían de diferente? En cuanto a carácter, quiero decir —preguntó Harry devolviendo el viejo pergamino al director—.

—Oh, nada más fácil. William, el alegre y extrovertido y Andrew, el melancólico y reservado. Pero eso no les impidió estar juntos. Ya te digo que siempre estaban el uno con el otro.

—A mí, lo que me sorprende es que pudieran ir a la misma casa. Es más, ni siquiera entiendo por qué Andrew fue a Ravenclaw, con lo ambicioso que es —comentó Harry, con el ceño fruncido—.

—Ah, Harry —respondió el director, sonriente, como si esperara oír esa pregunta tarde o temprano—. La selección de Hogwarts es algo muy complicado... no se limita únicamente a nuestro carácter, eso no lo es todo en una persona. ¿Por qué te crees que el sombrero no se equivoca jamás? Porque es capaz de leer la mente, de saber lo que quieres y lo que no, por tanto, es capaz de conocerte. En el caso de Andrew y William fue bastante difícil. William era muy Hufflepuff en cuanto a carácter, pero también era muy inteligente. El sombrero comprendió que lo que él necesitaba no era el trabajo y la alegre amabilidad de los Hufflepuff, sino el cultivo de la mente de los Ravenclaw. En cuanto a Andrew, su ambición lo hacía un candidato espléndido para Slytherin, pero hay muchas clases de ambición, Harry. Andrew no ambicionaba la fama ni el poder absoluto que le brindaba una varita, sino el poder mental más grande de todos. Y una ambición así en un niño de once años, deja considerablemente claro el lugar que le corresponde, ¿no crees?

—Visto así —contestó Harry, empezando a comprender—... ¿Pero cómo puede usted saber todo eso?

Dumbledore soltó una risita traviesa.

—Ser un sombrero es muy aburrido, Harry, así que de vez en cuando, me lo pongo en la cabeza y hablo un poco con él, entonces me cuenta algunas cosillas... a veces incluso le ayudo en su composición de la canción de cada año, ya vamos por la estrofa treinta y dos, ¿quieres oírla?

Harry se asustó ¿la estrofa treinta y dos? No estaba muy seguro de querer asistir a la selección del año próximo. Decidió cambiar de tema antes de que Dumbledore y el Sombrero Seleccionador le dedicaran un dueto. 

—En realidad, señor director... me gustaría comentar una cosa con usted, si no es molestia —pidió tímidamente Harry—.

—No, claro que no es molestia —respondió Dumbledore, divertido—. ¿De qué se trata?.

—Pues verá... se trata de algo que me pasó al empezar el curso... unas dos veces, creo. No, tres veces, si cuento el sueño que tuve en verano.

—¿Sueño? ¿Qué sueño? —preguntó Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño con preocupación—.

—Uno que tuve en julio, el día antes de mi cumpleaños. ¿Se acuerda de lo que le conté? ¿De todo lo del futuro? ¿De los muggles y del departamento antimagia? —Dumbledore asintió—. Pues yo soñé con su director, antes siquiera de saber que existía La Piedra del Tiempo. Y esa sólo fue la primera vez... también lo vi a través de mis gafas de híper-visión y luego tuve una visión... esa vez fue la que más me preocupé, pues estaba perfectamente consciente y no llevaba ningún objeto mágico encima. Fue en el primer partido de quidditch.

—¡Ah! —exclamó el director de pronto—. Ya lo recuerdo. Me preocupaste bastante en un principio, pues me dio la impresión de que tu comportamiento no era normal... así que fue por eso.

—Sí, ¿tiene usted idea de por qué me pasó aquello? —preguntó Harry, alentado—. ¿Sabe qué pudo provocarlo?

—Era ella.

Harry se giró asustado, pues la voz que había respondido venía desde su espalda y desde luego, no había sido la de Dumbledore. Alumno y director miraron hacia la puerta del despacho, en el marco de la cual, Andrew estaba apoyado, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada penetrante. Harry iba a preguntarle qué había querido decir, pero Dumbledore se le adelantó.

—Oh, Andrew, me había olvidado por completo. Te pedí que vinieras... —dijo el director, con amabilidad—. Pasa, pasa, ¿llevas mucho rato ahí?

Andrew entró en el despacho y se acercó a la mesa de Dumbledore, pero no se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre, sino que se limitó a sonreír con ironía.

—No os preocupéis, no he oído nada de lo que decíais sobre mí... pero no he podido evitar escuchar el comentario de Harry. Al parecer, la capacidad de mi sobrina va mucho más allá de lo que yo mismo imaginaba.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Harry, extrañado por la enigmática forma de hablar de Andrew—.

—Me refiero a una cualidad de Krysta que, me parece, sólo yo conozco —Andrew hizo una breve pausa, tras la cual, continuó—. Fue ella la que, sin pretenderlo, te traspasó esas imágenes fruto de su propio miedo. Y lo hizo a través de un siglo de distancia. Sin embargo, no me preguntéis por qué fue capaz de hacerlo. Lo único que sé es que no es la primera vez que lo hace, alguna vez yo también pude sentirlo, hace años. Ahora, ignoro porqué fuiste tú precisamente el destinatario esta vez, pero de todas formas, no puedo dejar de pensar que es una capacidad asombrosa y totalmente fuera de lo común.

—¿Quieres decir que los poderes de esa niña no se limitan únicamente a La Piedra del Tiempo? —preguntó Dumbledore, extrañado y al parecer preocupado por algo—.

Andrew se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta, y Harry miró al director sin entender del todo dónde veía Dumbledore la gravedad del asunto, aunque visiblemente asombrado por semejante descubrimiento.

Dumbledore escrutó al profesor con la mirada.

—Escúchame bien, Andrew —dijo con severidad y dejando la afabilidad de lado—. No voy a permitir que le hagas nada a esa niña. Mientras se encuentre en Hogwarts, está bajo mi protección, así que no toleraré ninguna salida de tono con ella, ¿te queda claro?

Andrew devolvió la mirada al director, con apatía, al parecer completamente indiferente ante la amenaza de éste. No contestó nada, pero Dumbledore movió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Andrew, esa niña lo ha pasado muy mal —empezó el director pareciendo de pronto el hombre viejo y cansado que era—. Ninguno de nosotros está precisamente en una situación cómoda... estoy seguro de que más de uno tenemos miedo por lo que pueda pasar de aquí en adelante, pero tu sobrina... necesita más apoyo que nadie.

Andrew seguía sin contestar, sin mostrar el más mínimo interés, la más mínima emoción. Escuchando, pero ausente.

—Y lo digo en serio —continuó el anciano—. Sólo te pido que la quieras, Andrew, aunque sea un poco. Que le ayudes... si no vas a hacerlo por ella, al menos, hazlo por tu hermano.

Andrew miró al director de repente, con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Fruncía el ceño y ya no parecía tan indiferente. Se había puesto completamente pálido.

—¡¿Por mi hermano?! —saltó de pronto, colérico—. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo por mi hermano? ¿Qué tiene que ver William en esto? ¡No le debo nada! ¡No tengo que hacer nada por él!

Y tras soltar esta lluvia de exclamaciones fúricas sobre el director, se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho a toda prisa cerrando la puerta sonoramente tras de sí. Harry se quedó mirando la puerta, parpadeando anonadado por la rápida salida del profesor y sin entender a qué había venido aquello.

—¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado a éste? —se dijo, alucinado—.

Dumbledore se pasó la mano por la frente, cansado y preocupado. Sonrió al niño y le dijo amablemente:

—Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy, Harry. Ya es casi la hora de cenar, tus amigos te estarán esperando.

Harry asintió, sin discutir y se despidió del director mientras se levantaba. Luego salió de la sala, bajo la cansada mirada del director de Hogwarts.

*    *    *

Un Sol agonizante se filtraba por los gastados cristales de la ventana gótica, iluminando parte del despacho con un resplandor rojizo. La mesa de madera lustrosa, las estanterías cargadas de libros hasta la saciedad, la taza de café vacía sobre la mesa... todo estaba inmóvil, quieto, silencioso... parecía que nada podría romper esa calma, cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre alto y delgado, de fríos ojos azules y pelo negro que contrastaba con una piel pálida. Éste se dirigió a la mesa y dejó caer de golpe un amasijo de papeles y libros enormes que golpearon la madera con un ruido sordo y algo estrepitoso, para después derrumbarse él mismo sobre la silla que reposaba detrás de la mesa. Con un espontáneo movimiento de la varita, golpeó la taza vacía que al instante se llenó de un espeso y humeante café, listo para beber. Tomó la taza y la cucharilla de la mesa y se puso a remover el líquido distraídamente, mientras sus pensamientos vagaban muy lejos, distantes y profundos.

—No sé cómo te puede gustar eso.

Andrew, que sin duda era el recién llegado, levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia la misteriosa voz que lo había interrumpido, posándola sobre el ser de piel azulada, largas orejas y enormes ojos ambarinos que se hallaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana y lo miraba con curiosidad. Dio un largo sorbo de café antes de responder.

—¿Estás aquí por algún motivo en especial? —preguntó sin entusiasmo—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—No lo parecía —respondió el ser, tranquilamente—.

—Considero a mis pensamientos "cosas que hacer"—dijo Andrew agriamente—. Algunos tenemos otros entretenimientos, cuando no podemos viajar en el tiempo.

Shizlo rió ante el comentario del hombre.

—No me digas que te mueres de envidia... la verdad, no entiendo a los humanos, da la impresión de que no estáis a gusto con nadie.

—Tú tampoco puedes vanagloriarte de ser un tipo sociable, Shizlo —respondió Andrew con una media sonrisa—. Digamos que ambos estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

—De eso nada —dijo el espíritu, casi ofendido—. No me compares con vosotros... los de mi especie nunca nos matamos unos a otros, y si alguien lo hiciera... bueno, a parte del ostracismo y la marginación, su propia carga de conciencia sería insoportable para él. No sé... es algo que todos sabemos, nadie querría matar, no vale la pena. 

Andrew movió la cabeza asintiendo lentamente, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a apurar el café que quedaba en la taza. Durante un rato, el silencio reinó en la habitación, sólo roto un instante por el ruido que hizo la taza de Andrew al ser dejada sobre la mesa.

—Me da la impresión de que estás algo ausente últimamente —continuó el espíritu al cabo de un rato—. Ésa sobrina tuya te trae de cabeza, ¿verdad? Has sido bastante idiota tratándola mal, ahora nunca querrá ayudarte.

Andrew clavó una mirada inexpresiva en el ser, todavía sin contestar.

 —Llevas dos semanas ignorándola, desde que hablaste con el director —continuó Shizlo, sin inmutarse—. La verdad, eres bastante torpe, si yo fuera tú...

—Si yo fuera tú, cerraría mi maldita boca azul y me tragaría las palabras, antes de quedarme sin cuerdas vocales, Shizlo —interrumpió Andrew, amenazante—.

El ser sonrió con sorna y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, acepta la verdad —dijo de forma inexpresiva—. Ella te odia, así que no querrá hacer nada por ti.

—Me da igual lo que quiera o deje de querer ésa cría histérica, Shizlo —cortó Andrew con maldad—. El problema es el viejo Dumbledore, me tiene vigilado día y noche.

Andrew se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, sobre la cual reposaba Shizlo, para mirar, con una especie de misticismo meditabundo, hacia el jardín a través del cristal, donde una Luna en ciclo de cuarto creciente casi completo brillaba en el cielo.

—Pero ya estoy empezando a cansarme... si sigue así, no tendré más remedio que hacer algo desagradable —una triste sonrisa se torció en el rostro de Andrew mientras decía esto—. Por el momento, me limitaré a esperar.

Shizlo movió la cabeza, con desacuerdo.

—Bueno, haz lo que quieras, no es que me importen tus asuntos, la verdad. Yo...

Shizlo no pudo terminar la frase, pues Andrew lo interrumpió de pronto, apartando la mirada del cielo, para posarla sobre el espíritu con aspecto de haber recordado algo preocupante de pronto.

—Espera un segundo. ¿Qué has dicho antes? ¿Hace ya dos semanas desde que hablé con Dumbledore? ¿Estamos ya en marzo?

El espíritu lo miró sin comprender.

—Sí ¿por qué?.

—¿Pero es que no te acuerdas, idiota? —respondió Andrew exasperado—. Tú mismo lo dijiste: "en la última Luna de cuarto creciente del tercer mes del año...".

De pronto, un tremendo estallido interrumpió la voz de Andrew. Un estallido que parecía venir del jardín, un estallido que sonaba a magia... pero desconcertante y escalofriante, por algún motivo. Andrew y Shizlo conectaron miradas un momento. Miradas de preocupación. Permanecieron quietos y atentos, escépticos, incapaces de creer que los acontecimientos se les precipitaran encima de ésa manera, incapaces de aceptar su descuido. Un segundo estallido, esta vez claramente procedente de la puerta de entrada hizo que ambos dieran un respingo.

—Andrew...

—No me digas más. Hay que avisar a Dumbledore... hay que avisarlo de inmediato.

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuffff__... no estoy muy segura de haber escrito bien estos últimos párrafos... eran bastante complicados. Pero en fin, como no me salía nada mejor he decidido dejarlo así. Supongo que ya os habréis dado cuenta de que este capi está bastante de relleno, pero es necesario para poder escribir bien el capi siguiente (que creo os va a encantar y algunos vais a querer matarme al final). De todas formas he explicado algunas cosas más, por si todavía os acordabais de eso de las visiones y estabais ansiosos por saber de dónde venían xDDDD. Así que nada, os dejo ya con las contestaciones a los revis y espero tardar menos de ahora en adelante y recuperar mi antiguo ritmo!! ;)._

**Aspy****:  _Hola__!!!! Que tal? Ya veo que Andrew te despierta instintos asesinos xDDD (tranquila, no eres la única juasjuasjuas). Bueno, espero que Krysta se vuelva más inteligente de aquí en adelante (aunque probablemente os parezca un imbécil por algo que tengo pensado hacer, pero en fin...). De nada por lo de la aclaración, ya hacía tiempo que quería hacerla jeje. Y bueno, espero que Voldie no dé mucho la lata con su maldición de las narices uuufff. También me alegro de que te gustara la pelea y eso y de que la historia te haya enganchado. Espero no tardar mucho en el siguiente capi!!! Hasta pronto, espero ;)._**

**May Potter**: _sí, vale, ya sé los comentarios y eso... digamos que este era un revi de bulto, pero por lo menos te has molestado en dejarlo. En cuanto a los comentarios de la hoja: sí, son idiotas por no haberse dado cuenta antes y Andrew es un borde de mierda, un hijo de puta, un inmoral y muchas otras cosas de las que yo ya ni me acuerdo... pero recuerda un cosa: está como un treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!! xDDD. Ale ya nos vemos._

**Snmh****: _Holas_!! Bueno, no pasa nada por que el revi sea corto, te lo agradezco mucho de todas formas. Jejejejejeje, sí, Krysta está bastante en contra de Andrew ahora que ha descubierto el pastel y lo de la frase de Sirius ha gustado mucho en general, se ve que ese día estaba inspirada xDDD. Bueno, espero verte pronto de nuevo, ( si es que consigo reducir tiempo ^_^). Ale, hasta otra!!.__**

**Lora Chang:** _Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!!! Ya has pillao el ritmo de los revis larguisshos!! Jejejeje. Bueno, bueno, bueno... la mitad es una hermosa lista de insultos contra uno de mis malos preferidos, pero te has dejado varios, te ayudo: sanguijuela, piraña, inmoral, traidor, retorcido, maquiavélico, tío bueno, macizorro... y varios más xDDD. Pero te equivocas, Andy no es materialista, es ambicioso, pero no ambiciona dinero ni bienes materiales, sólo poder, okis?? Vale, en el próximo capi te desquitarás con él como Krysta, pero no le girarás la cara, más bien le hundirás el estómago 20 centímetros xDDDD. En fin, nada más, sólo que espero que te siga gustando. Ale, ta prontito!!! (Flanders xDDD).__

**Rakhskak****: _Holaaaa_!!! ^__^. Ya me parecía raro que no fueras la primera!!! xDD. Bueno, yo también he estado bastante ocupada, así que ambas estamos exculpadas jejejejejeje. Tienes razón, Remus es un pedazo de pan (ayyyyyyyyyyyy yo lo quieroooooooooooooo). Vale, que tendría que haber sido más como Andrew y mandarlo a la mierda y así se libraba de él y todo eso... pero entonces tendría que volver a rescatarlo!!! Qué trauma!!! xDDD. Jeeeeeeeeejejejejeje, la frase de Sirius ha tenido mucho éxito, creo que me la voy a apuntar xDDD. Tienes razón, Andrew tiene su pequeño corazoncito también, como habrás comprobado en este capi (ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy también lo quierooooooooooooooo), jo, no voy a hacerlo tan como Voldie, que si no esto sería un caos deprimente que no veas (aunque poco le queda, ahora que veo). Bueno, pues nada, ya te dije el nombre y eso, y ya tengo pensada toda tu aparición (que ganas de escribirla!!! Jejejejejeje) y sí, Andy te apreciaría a pesar suyo, que es muy malo y eso le molesta xDDD. Ale, pues nada, espero que coincidamos pronto por algún medio (msn, revis, mails... no hay ni na pa elegir!!!). Hasta prontooooo!!! Un besazo!!!__**

**Siobhan**** Lhuderl-Hirl: _Mu_ wennaaaaaaaaaaaas!!! Ya echaba de menos tu revi!!! No te preocupes, este sí que ha salido, y menudo peazo de revi, es que te los curras que no veas. En fin, espero tardar menos para el próximo capi, pero es que esto de los exámanes Waaaaaaaa!!! ;_; son opresivooooos!!! Pero como ahora ya no me quedan casi pues nada, a machacar el teclado!! =D. NONONONONONONO!!!! MI trío no es mariquitaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Que yo los quiero a los tres!!! Y pensar cosas como esa pues me deprime mucho (todas las frases de doble sentido presumiblemente obsceno y homosexual son fruto de mi escritura y tu subconsciente malpensado, que conste xDDDD). Tú necesitas un Lucius... yo necesito un Remus!!! Urgente, preciso, importantísimo!!! Na, cada cual a su afición y todos contentos. Y no te preocupes, ya he hablado con Sirius y le he dejado bien clarito qué cosas puede decir y qué cosas no (ahora, espera que me haga caso, por que este hombre...xDDD) . Y también le he dicho a Andrew que vaya a hacerte una visita a Palma de Mallorca, pero dice que está ocupado tratando de dominar el mundo y eso, que a lo mejor mas adelante xDDD. Bueno, a mi los merodeadores tampoco me llaman, pero Sirius Black (prófugo atormentado y chulesco) y Remsie (licántropo con complejo de soy malo y me jodo) me encantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!! Lucius no me disgusta y Snape... pues depende. Hay veces que lo mataría y otras que me encanta y me descojono. Ayyyy... pobrecito Remus, que es muy bueno y le toman el pelo que no veas (pero piensa que si no, tendría que haber vuelto a por Andrew, qué horror!!! xDD). Vale, dejemoslo en que Krysta es parda, ya no se puede arreglar xDD. Bueno, gracias por decir que el capi está bien y dejar este mega revi y a ver si puedo torturar a Ginny (uuufff, el proximo capi si que va a ser complicadoooo). Hasta pronto y a ver si tu tb subes pronto capi!!! Kisses.__**

_Gracias a todos por leer. _


	25. Magno Imperium

_Muy wennaaas!! Qué tal estáis todos?? Auuuug!!! Cuanto he tardado!!! Perdón  perdón, perdoooon!!!!! En serio que me ha costado mucho de escribir, era complicado!!, pero en todo caso aquí está el capi 25. Creo que os va a gustar, aunque el final os va a dejar un poco bastante a cuadros, sólo os digo que después de leerlo algunos vais a querer matarme o torturarme... o algo peor xDDD. Aunque pienso que pocos, en realidad ;). En fin, espero que este capítulo os parezca tan entretenido como yo quería hacerlo y que lo disfrutéis muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo!! Así que nada, os dejo con la lectura, juasjuas._

**25. Magno imperium**

Harry dio un respingo y la pluma que sujetaba entre sus dedos se escurrió cayendo sobre el pergamino de la mesa, causando un considerable borrón sobre la redacción que con tanto esmero había estado escribiendo. Ron miró a Harry un segundo y acto seguido siguió su mirada hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Harmione, que había estado observando los movimientos de los dos niños, dejó su propia pluma en el tintero y los miró extrañada.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Krysta levantando la cabeza de sus apuntes y adelantándose a Hermione en la pregunta—.

—Harry, ¿tú también lo has oído? —preguntó Ron con desconcierto—.

—Sí, creo que si... ¿no venía del jardín? —respondió Harry apartando la mirada de la puerta y posándola en su amigo—.

—¿Oír qué? ¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Hermione cada vez más perdida—.

—He oído un estallido... o algo así. Venía de fuera —le explicó Ron—. Harry, ¿Qué crees que...?

Ron no pudo terminar la frase, porque un segundo estallido, esta vez claramente procedente del vestíbulo hizo que se interrumpiera. Esta vez, Krysta y Hermione se sumaron a las expresiones de sorpresa de sus amigos. Lo habían oído, y no sonaba precisamente bien. Los chicos se miraron sin decir nada, pero evidentemente extrañados. Parecía que alguien estuviera haciendo magia en el jardín, pero ¿quién podría ser? ¿Y qué clase de hechizos usaba que se oían desde la biblioteca? Sin duda, aquello no era normal.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Krysta no eran los únicos asombrados. Por entre un estantería de libros aparecieron un chica y un chico de sexto de Hufflepuff, que miraron hacia la puerta con una expresión de desconcierto idéntica a la que había puesto Ron momentos antes. Casi al mismo tiempo, desde otra parte de la biblioteca aparecieron otros dos de tercero de Slytherin y el mismo Neville, que sujetaba entre sus manos temblorosas a su sapo Trevor.

—Eh, chavales —dijo el chico de Hufflepuff—. ¿No habéis oído algo raro que venía como de fuera?

—Sí, eso comentábamos —respondió Hermione—. Sonaba muy extraño, ¿verdad?.

—Sí, yo también lo he oído —añadió Neville, algo pálido—. Estaba buscando a Trevor debajo de la estantería, cuando ha sonado como una explosión, y momentos después otra más fuerte. ¿Qué pensáis que será?

—Sí, ¿Qué puede ser? —repitió Krysta más para sí que para los demás—.

—¡Mierda!

Todos se giraron a un tiempo para mirar a Harry, que se había puesto en pie de pronto y estaba lívido. El niño levantó la cabeza apenas un segundo con aspecto de tener una indigestión, mirando hacia ninguna parte en concreto, para después lanzarse contra la puerta mientras gritaba:

—¡Hay que avisar al director!

Harry salió a todo correr de la biblioteca, sin percatarse de que Ron, Hermione, Krysta, Neville y algún que otro alumno habían salido detrás de él. Ninguno sabía qué era lo que Harry tenía en mente, pero el chico parecía muy preocupado. Si era lo que él creía que era... ¿pero cómo se le había podido pasar algo tan importante? ¿Y Dumbledore? ¿Tampoco se había acordado? ¿Nadie? Maldita sea... eso sí que era una estupidez merecedora de un premio.

La extraña comitiva correpasillos estaba llegando ya a las escaleras que daban al pasillo de la gárgola, cuando un sombra negra con capa y cara de mala leche se les plantó en medio. Harry se quedó parado un momento sin entender bien qué pasaba cuando de repente cayó en la cuenta de que la extraña sombra no era otra cosa que el profesor Snape. Agobiado, empezó a soltar una retahíla de excusas sin sentido, para quitárselo de en medio cuanto antes. No era plan de decir que presentía un ataque al colegio delante de tanto alumno.

—¡Silencio Potter! —exclamó el profesor cada vez más exasperado—. Más le vale dejar de decir estupideces y darme una explicación convincente para éste alboroto si no quiere quedarse sin puntos.

—¡Pero tengo que hablar con Dumbledore! —saltó el niño entre histérico y cabreado—. ¿No ha oído el ruido?¿Es que además de imbécil es sordo? (o.O'')

De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapó la boca con las manos, mientras algunos alumnos hacían todo lo posible por aguantarse la risa. La faz de Snape fue pasando por diversos estados de expresión y color, hasta que la cara de loco iracundo que culminó el proceso hizo retroceder a Harry un par de pasos. El niño ya empezaba a temer por su vida, cuando alguien se presentó providencialmente para salvar la situación. Andrew Darkwoolf vino corriendo por el pasillo y se interpuso entre el profesor y el alumno, con aspecto de estar bastante agitado.

—¡Severus, deja la bronca para otro momento! Hay que hablar con el director inmediatamente... hoy es el día —explicó éste lo más rápido que pudo, impregnando de un especial significado las dos últimas palabras—.

—¿El día? —respondió Snape mirando al otro sin entender— ¿Qué dí...? —De pronto se puso pálido como la cera al tiempo que culminaba su frase—: No te referirás... a ése día... ¿verdad?

Andrew asintió significativamente con la cabeza, mientras los alumnos los miraban sin entender absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, Snape sí que había entendido y saltando de pronto como un resorte echó a correr hacia las escaleras hacia las que momentos antes había intentado llegar Harry mientras gritaba:

—¡Hay que avisar al director!

—¡Eso es lo que yo le decía! —protestó Harry, exasperado—.

Snape no le prestó atención y siguió corriendo, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos porque chocó contra alguien que en ése preciso instante bajaba las escaleras, y apunto estuvieron de caerse al suelo. Cuando el profesor de pociones consiguió reponerse de la sorpresa y ver contra quién había chocado, se encontró cara a cara con el director de Hogwarts que venía acompañado de Shizlo.

—Bueno, aquí está —dijo éste último adelantándose para hablar con Andrew—. ¿Pero no crees que te precipitas un poco?

Andrew no pudo responder porque su voz apareció tapada por un montón de exclamaciones dirigidas al director por parte de los alumnos.

—¡Profesor, profesor! ¡Hemos oído un ruido que venía de fuera...!

—¡Sí! Era como una especie de...

—¿Lo ha oído, profesor? 

—¡Sí!¿Qué cree usted que...?

Dumbledore alzó las manos para hacer callar a la algarabía de alumnos que tenía ante él. Cuando todos estuvieron dispuestos a escuchar, el director habló con calma pero de forma grave.

—Calma, ante todo calma —empezó éste—. Yo también he oído el ruido y no quiero alarmaros, pero sería conveniente que volvierais todos a vuestras respectivas salas comunes y permanecierais ahí hasta que los profesores hayamos descubierto el origen de todo éste escándalo. Lo mejor que podéis hacer es avisar a todos los alumnos que encontréis por el camino y esperar sin intentar nada raro a que todo esté resuelto, ¿entendido?

Si, estaba entendido, pero Harry, Ron, Krysta y Hermione que ya se olían a qué venía la alarma de los profesores desde hacía rato, no estaban en absoluto de acuerdo con el plan... o por lo menos, no Harry. Él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras la escuela sufría un ataque. Le parecía injusto y estúpido. Quería ayudar. Iba a protestar enérgicamente, cuando un estruendo claramente procedente de algunos pisos más abajo se dejó oír y llegó hasta el pasillo en el que se encontraban. Todos dieron un respingo de alarma y se miraron unos a otros asustados.

—¡Venga! ¿A qué esperáis? —exclamó Dumbledore—. ¡Haced lo que os he dicho, rápido!.

Los alumnos, que estaban asustados pero no eran lentos de reflejos, salieron inmediatamente corriendo en diversas direcciones según dónde se encontrara su sala común, a la vez que Dumbledore pedía a los dos profesores que le siguieran y se encaminaba hacia el vestíbulo. Harry, por su parte, salió corriendo en dirección contraria, hacia la biblioteca. Hermione, Ron y Krysta, cuya sala común estaba en la misma dirección, lo siguieron un tanto preocupados. Sin embargo, al llegar a la primera bifurcación del pasillo, tomó una dirección equivocada, o por lo menos, eso le pareció a Hermione.          

—¡Eh, Harry! —exclamó la chica—. ¡Que por ahí no es! Nuestra sala común no está...

Hermione se interrumpió al ver la decidida expresión de Harry, y lo miró sin entender, esperando una buena explicación. Harry, por su parte, ya no corría sino que estaba recorriendo el pasillo lentamente, buscando algo al parecer en la pared de la derecha. Ron, pareció entender las intenciones de Harry y se acercó corriendo un tanto alarmado.

—¿No irás... no irás a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer, verdad? —preguntó cogiendo a Harry del brazo—.

Harry no le prestó atención, había encontrado lo que buscaba. Con una sonrisa de triunfo se acercó a un tapiz en el cual dos magos ataviados con túnicas de época se lanzaban hechizos de forma muy poco amigable el uno al otro. Con un rápido movimiento de la mano descorrió el tapiz y ante él apareció un hueco en la pared de piedra que daba a unas empinadas y oscuras escaleras bastante desgastadas. Los caballeros del tapiz empezaron inmediatamente a protestar a base de voces y vocablos arcaicos. Hermione y Krysta se acercaron intrigadas.  

—¿Pero qué haces? ¿A dónde pretendes ir por ahí? —preguntó Krysta mirando hacia las escaleras—.

—Sí, yo tampoco conocía éste sitio, ¿qué es? —apoyó Hermione—.

—Es "la salida secreta de Fred y George" —respondió Ron con cierta ironía—. O por lo menos lo era, hasta que en su tercer curso Snape los pilló intentando escaparse por ahí de noche. Mis hermanos nos la enseñaron hace tiempo a Harry y a mí, pero no sirve para nada. Esta salida se la conocen todos los profesores.         

—Espera, espera —cortó Hermione—. ¿Salida? ¿Quieres decir que esto lleva a fuera del castillo?.

Krysta abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó a Harry, que ya empezaba a bajar las escaleras. Lo retuvo, tirando de su túnica, antes de que el niño pudiera dar un paso más. Éste se dio la vuelta, molesto por la intromisión. Sin embargo, la niña no le dio oportunidad de protestar.

—¿Pero es que estás loco o qué? —dijo ella, preocupada—. ¿No has oído a Dumbledore? Si lo de ahí abajo es lo que temíamos que fuera, lo mejor que podemos hacer es quedarnos en el castillo. Salir ahora es una estupidez. ¿Crees que podrás hacer algo?.

—Pueda o no, siempre será mejor intentarlo que quedarse de brazos cruzados —replicó Harry, cabezón—. Haced lo que queráis, yo comprobaré por mi mismo lo que pasa, y si es un ataque... pues bueno, trataré de ayudar a Dumbledore.

Y tras decir esto, se zafó de Krysta y echó a correr escaleras abajo, hasta que se lo tragó la oscuridad. Los otros tres se quedaron mirándose unos a otros sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que finalmente, la voz airada de Hermione cortó el suspense exclamando:

—¿Y bien? No pensaréis quedaros ahí parados, ¿no? — y con actitud resuelta, se dirigió hacia las escaleras para después bajarlas, siguiendo a su amigo, y dejando a los otros dos un tanto confundidos.

*    *    *

Harry alcanzó el jardín, justo cuando llegaban a sus oídos una gran cantidad de estallidos y alteradas voces humanas. Asustado, por el cariz que tomaban los acontecimientos, apartó una molesta rama de hiedra que tapaba el hueco que constituía el umbral de salida y se lanzó a todo correr bordeando el edificio de piedra. Pero no había corrido mucho, cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse.

—¡Harry, no corras! ¡Espera!

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio como Hermione se quitaba de encima unas ramitas de hiedra, al tiempo que corría hacia él, varita en mano. No tardaron en aparecer, por detrás de ella, los dos que faltaban: Krysta y Ron. Poco después, los tres se reunían con él junto a la pared del castillo. En seguida advirtieron el escándalo que provenía de la parte frontal del enorme edificio, y miraron a Harry asustados.

—¿Entonces...? ¿Sí que es un ataque? —preguntó Ron, poniéndose pálido—. Me refiero... ¿todo ese ruido...?

—No lo sé exactamente—respondió Harry—. Pero para mí es obvio que sí.

—Bueno, pues ya que estamos aquí vamos a ver que pasa —sugirió Krysta—.

Los otros asintieron y echaron a andar de nuevo. Harry se lamentaba de no haber cogido la capa invisible, pero no iba a volver ahora. En realidad, los cuatro estaban tan excitados y asustados, que no llegaban a percatarse de la gravedad del asunto. Podía morir alguien... en realidad, era casi seguro que alguien caería, ¿pero quién? ¿Algún alumno? Se preguntaron si todos los alumnos estarían a salvo en su sala común y si sería posible evitar que los atacantes entraran en el castillo (esto ya suena a conquista medieval).

Con el corazón en un puño, se apresuraron para llegar cuanto antes al origen del bullicio. Bordearon el castillo, ocultándose a cada momento entre los primeros matojos o recodos que encontraban, hasta que se abrió ante ellos el enorme espacio del jardín frontal de Hogwarts. Lo que vieron los sobrecogió de pura sorpresa. Aquello era un auténtico caos. Los resplandores cegaban sus ojos a cada instante, mientras que un montón de estallidos, explosiones, gritos amenazantes o suplicantes les maltrataban los oídos. Por doquier se veían figuras negras y encapuchadas, que corrían de un lado para otro tratando de alcanzar a alguien con sus hechizos. Cerca de la entrada, al parecer defendiéndola, se encontraban Sprout y McGonagall. Entre la confusión de cuerpos que saltaban y corrían, distinguieron a Hagrid y Snape, tratando de reducir a un grupo numeroso de mortífagos que se les había echado encima. De pronto, por detrás de McGonagall y el director, apareció el diminuto profesor Fltwick, que salió del castillo dispuesto a armar guerra, seguido de un bonito ejército de armaduras encantadas que se lanzaron contra los atacantes. Pero los niños se asustaron de verdad cuando descubrieron varios cuerpos tirados por el suelo, alguno que otro de los mortífagos, y un par perteneciente a profesores de Hogwarts. 

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Ron, al borde de la histeria—. ¿Pero cómo es posible que la cosa haya llegado tan lejos? ¡Y en apenas unos minutos!

—Son demasiados... —murmuró Harry, lívido—. Son muchos, muchos... demasiados. No eran tantos aquella vez, ¿cómo puede ser qué...?

Los otros lo miraron, asustados. Sabían a qué se refería, pero no les gustaba nada. Porque además, era cierto. El enemigo les superaba en número y probablemente les igualaba en destreza. Y para colmo, no veían ni a Voldemort, ni a Dumbledore ni a Andrew. ¿Dónde se habían metido?.

—Oíd, aquí no estamos a salvo —susurró Krysta—. Deberíamos buscar un sitio mejor para...

Krysta no pudo aclarar para qué, pues de repente, un estallido a sus espaldas les hizo dar un respingo. Al darse la vuelta se encontraron cara a cara con un grupo de mortífagos enmascarados, que se habían separado de los otros buscando una forma mejor de atacar, o alguna clase de entrada secreta. Un segundo hechizo, esta vez disparado con mucho más acierto, hizo que los cuatro se separaran de un salto repentino, para esquivar el impacto fatal. Tras los primeros segundos de confusión, los niños se levantaron y echaron a correr para huir de los furiosos atacantes, que se habían empeñado en chamuscarles las cejas sin más. Corrieron a toda leche, mientras junto a sus orejas pasaban rayos de todos los colores. Salieron al jardín delantero, pasando a varios metros de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo allí, pero en un momento, y poniéndose de acuerdo sin mediar palabra, cambiaron el rumbo y se dirigieron hacia los invernaderos. Consiguieron alcanzar el recinto sin más magulladuras que un insoportable flato, pero aún no estaban a salvo, no hasta que consiguieran desaparecer de vista. Así, que no encontrando nada más a mano, se lanzaron de cabeza detrás de unas macetas que contenían unos espesos matojos, dónde podrían, al menos, recuperar el ritmo cardíaco normal. El problema fue que la idea no había sido demasiado original, pues el matojo en cuestión ya estaba ocupado.

—¡Ay! —protestó una voz en el oído de Harry—.

Los cuatro recién llegados se dieron la vuelta, muy cerca del infarto. Pero en seguida vieron que no había nada de qué preocuparse (si descontamos a todos los sádicos psicópatas que se estaban haciendo cargo de la escuela en ése momento, claro). Al mirar hacia la voz, se encontraron con tres alumnos, una de quinto de Ravenclaw y dos de cuarto de Hufflepuff, que estaban aterrados, pero parecían bastante aliviados al encontrarse con ellos y no con un enemigo.

—¿Vosotros también estáis por aquí? —preguntó la Ravenclaw, asombrada—. 

—¡Lara! —exclamó Hermione, al reconocer a su compañera de la clase de aritmancia—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no has ido a tu sala común?.

—¿Pero que te crees, que lo hago por hobby? —protestó la otra, fastidiada—. He venido a los invernaderos para consultarle una duda a la profesora Sprout, y allí me he encontrado con Tam y Bruce —explicó, señalando a los dos niños de Hufflepuff—. La estábamos esperando, cuando de repente hemos oído un estallido, seguido de otros dos más fuertes. Y en eso que salimos y nos encontramos a un grupo de animales tratando de tirar la puerta del castillo abajo. No nos hemos atrevido a salir, de puro miedo, pero entonces han aparecido Dumbledore y algunos profesores y los han hecho retroceder, aunque me parece que la cosa no ha mejorado.

—No, no ha mejorado — afirmó Krysta—. Se ha iniciado toda una batalla en el jardín.

—Pero... pero... —preguntó uno de los otros niños—. ¿Por qué nos atacan? Así, de repente...

—No hagas preguntas tontas, Tam —se quejó Lara—. Ésos de ahí fuera no necesitan un por qué. ¿Te olvidas de que Quién-Tú-Sabes ha vuelto? La cosa no podía estar tranquila demasiado tiempo.

Tam se puso pálido y miró a Bruce, cuya expresión era en todo una copia a la de su amigo.

—Pero yo creía que todo había sido una falsa alarma —dijo este último, con un hilillo de voz—. Que Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis no había vuelto a la vida de verdad.

—Sí, ya, eso creen casi todos —le respondió Ron—. Pero yo de vosotros habría hecho caso a Dumbledore, no se inventó nada de lo que nos contó en el último discurso, el año pasado. Aunque el idiota de Fudge diga lo contrario.

Los niños asintieron con la cabeza, anonadados, mientras Harry, Hermione y Krysta discutían con Lara sobre qué hacer. La niña no parecía muy dispuesta a abandonar su escondite, pero lograron convencerla de que era una estupidez quedarse quieto esperando a que cualquiera te encontrara. Finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era regresar al castillo, utilizando la salida secreta que ellos habían atravesado hacía poco. Harry comprendió que a pesar de querer ayudar, lo único que conseguiría sería estorbar a los profesores. Había demasiados mortífagos y para colmo, estaban en peligro las vidas de algunos alumnos... entre ellas las suyas propias. Mejor dejar el trabajo a los expertos.

Resueltos a alejarse del peligro, se pusieron en pie y salieron del invernadero sigilosamente. Caminando lo más silenciosamente posible, comenzaron a bordear el castillo de nuevo, pero por la parte trasera. Se pegaron a la pared de piedra y los siete, en fila india, avanzaron con discreción, mirando en cada recodo para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa. Al cabo de un rato de gran tensión y nervios, llegaron a la cara del castillo en la cual se hallaba la entrada oculta. Más que aliviados, se olvidaron un tanto del sigilo y caminaron rápidamente hacia la gran mata de hierba que ocultaba la entrada. Ya estaban llegando, cuando a Lara le pareció oír unos pasos por detrás de ella. Trató de girarse para ver qué era, pero antes de que `pudiera reaccionar, sintió cómo un figura desconocida se le acercaba por detrás y la cogía del brazo, haciendo que diera un respingo y lanzara una exclamación de terror.

*    *    *

El terror y el caos reinaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Mientras los alumnos permanecían asustados dentro del edificio, los profesores hacían todo los posible por deshacerse de los atacantes. Sin embargo, ignoraban que no todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban a salvo. Al tiempo que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Krysta trataban de alcanzar la entrada secreta al castillo, otros alumnos, en su mayor parte de séptimo curso, hacían lo posible por escapar de una asesina horda de enemigos encapuchados. Al igual que Lara, Bruce y Tam, habían tenido la mala suerte de hallarse fuera del castillo en el momento que se inició el ataque. Ahora huían desesperadamente tratando de encontrar cualquier posible entrada al edificio.

—¡Venga, maldita Ravenclaw! ¡Mueve el trasero de una vez! —exclamó un Slytherin tirando de la manga de una compañera de séptimo.

La chica obedeció, pero parecía un tanto perdida. Echó a correr mientras un rayo verdoso pasaba zumbando peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. A pesar de que los mortífagos se acercaban cada vez más, le costaba mucho correr. Buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Aerin? —le espetó otro amigo de su casa—. ¡Nos cogerán por tu culpa!.

Ella le devolvió la mirada a su compañero mientras un nuevo hechizo les estallaba justo al lado.

—¡No veo a ésa niña de cuarto... Ginny! —respondió ella, preocupada—. Estaba con nosotros antes de que nos encontraran, y ahora no...

Un grito estridente y desgarrador interrumpió las palabras de Aerin, e hizo que se detuviera en su carrera. Los mortífagos ya no los perseguían, sino que se habían reunido en un pequeño círculo no muy lejos. Uno de ellos tenía la varita alzada, de espaldas a los fugitivos y apuntaba con ella a una niña pelirroja que estaba completamente pálida y se retorcía rodando por el suelo.

—¡Ginny! —chilló Aerin—.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, salió corriendo en dirección al presunto mortífago que estaba torturando a la niña. Los otros trataron de detenerla, pero fueron demasiado lentos y no lograron cogerla antes de que echara a correr. Así que la joven salió a toda velocidad hacia el grupo de enemigos y se colocó detrás del principal atacante. Y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, levantó el pie derecho y descargó un soberano puntapié sobre el trasero del mismo. Éste, cogido por sorpresa, apartó la varita liberando a Ginny, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Aerin se quedó sin resuello. En realidad, todos los allí presentes, alumnos y mortífagos se habían quedado catatónicos. Porque el tal atacante resultó ser el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso en persona, cuyos ojos irradiaban chispas de asombro, furia y malicia a un mismo tiempo.

—Em... esto... yo... pues, pasaba por aquí y... —Aerin no lograba que sus palabras tuvieran un mínimo de inteligencia a pesar de pertenecer a la casa de la sabiduría. Estaba aterrada, esperaba lo peor.

—"¡Imbécil! —se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de no ver lo que le esperaba—. ¿No podías mirar antes de hacer una cosa tan absurda? ¡La has cagado, Aerin!.

Los alumnos que acompañaban a Aerin contenían la respiración dolorosamente mientras ella permanecía tiesa y con los ojos muy apretados, esperando a que la maldición asesina la golpeara de lleno. Pero eso no llegó a suceder. Voldemort ya tenía levantada la varita, cuando Aerin sintió, a través de sus ojos cerrados, cómo un intenso resplandor la rodeaba y un extraño remolino de viento la elevaba y tiraba de ella levantándola del suelo y arrastrándola lejos del mundo físico. Al cabo de un rato, notó que se detenía y que sus pies se apoyaban sobre la dura superficie del suelo. Abrió los ojos, anonadada, y se quedó de piedra cuando se encontró con la vista clavada directamente sobre unos profundos ojos azules que le devolvían una mirada intensa.

—¡Profesor Darkwoolf! — exclamó, dando un respingo—.

—Sí, sí, profesor Darkwoolf —le respondió el otro, severamente—. ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas? Menos mal que he podido teletransportaros a tiempo.

—¿Teletransportarnos? Pero q...

—¡Aerin!

La chica se giró, sorprendida y se encontró con todos los compañeros que hacía un momento huían junto a ella, incluida Ginny. Apenas podía creer en su suerte.

—Venga, venga, salid de aquí —les ordenó el profesor con autoridad—. Dumbledore se está encargando de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis, no puedo estar pendiente de salvaros el culo (como si le importara...¬¬).

Los alumnos asintieron y salieron corriendo en dirección contraria. Aerin iba a seguirlos cuando Andrew la retuvo.

—Por cierto, Aerin, aquello de la patada...

La chica se puso pálida, esperando lo que sin duda iba a ser una buena regañina y probablemente un descenso de puntos. 

—...bueno, como defensa contra las artes oscuras resulta un tanto rudimentario, pero tendrías que haber visto la cara de Voldemort. Ha sido buenísimo —concluyó Andrew, encantado, dando unos golpecitos en la espalda de la alumna—.

Ésta le dio las gracias aliviada y se despidió del profesor mientras se le subían los colores misteriosamente. Luego siguió a los demás hacia el castillo.

Andrew sonrió mirando cómo se alejaban y fue a darse la vuelta, cuando algo junto a la pared del castillo llamó su atención. Siete figuras vestidas con el uniforme del colegio caminaban sigilosamente tratando de pasar lo más desapercibidos posible. El profesor los reconoció casi de inmediato y se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. Los alcanzó por detrás, en el momento en que apresuraban el paso en dirección a una mata de hierba cercana, que trepaba por la pared de piedra. Tratando de detenerlos, se acercó por detrás a la alumna que iba en último lugar y la cogió del brazo. La niña soltó una breve exclamación de miedo y sorpresa, reaccionando rápidamente y dándose la vuelta irreflexivamente.

—¡Déjame, asesino!

Y con toda la decisión y fuerza que le quedaban, le propinó al confundido profesor un puñetazo en la tripa que le hizo ver las estrellas. Andrew se dobló sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos y gimió, pugnando por recuperar la respiración. La alumna, al reconocer a su víctima, apartó el puño azorada y miró a su profesor con los ojos dilatados mientras Harry, Ron, Hermione y Krysta disfrutaban de la deliciosa escena.

—¿Se... puede... saber —trataba de decir Andrew, dolorido—...a que ha venido eso, Lara?

—Perdone, profesor —respondió Lara, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió—. Pensé que quizá estaba usted bajo la maldición imperius.

—Pues si esta es tu manera de comprobarlo no cuentes con mi aprobado en defensa contra las artes oscuras —replicó Andrew, recuperándose un poco—. ¿Qué demonios hacéis vosotros aquí?

—Nada, ya nos íbamos —respondió Krysta secamente—. Venga, vamos chicos.

—Bien, supongo que utilizaréis aquella entrada secreta, entonces —dijo Andrew mirando a su sobrina con algo que no era precisamente cariño—. Avisad a aquellos alumnos de séptimo que van por allí y desapareced cuanto antes.

Sin esperar a que se lo repitieran, los alumnos se fueron andando con celeridad en busca de los otros. Mientras esperaba a que se fueran, Andrew notó cómo alguien se movía sigilosamente a sus espaldas. Una vez todos desaparecieron tras la mata de hierba, esbozó una sonrisa torcida y dijo, sin darse la vuelta:

—Baja esa varita, Nott... te aseguro que no vale la pena.

Y ante la asombrada mirada del mortífago, giró sobre sus talones, varita en mano, y con una gélida sonrisa en la expresión.

*    *    *

—Jamás pensé que llegarías a caer tan bajo, Voldemort.

Dumbledore miró con furia hacia los inexpresivos ojos de su eterno oponente. La maldad que se leía en ellos hacía que el viejo director de Hogwarts se sintiera asediado por una repentina oleada de sentimientos negativos. El otro devolvía la mirada altivamente, sin dejar translucir ninguna clase de emoción. Porque muy a pesar suyo, tenía que admitir que respetaba al viejo director, al mismo tiempo que lo odiaba. La tensión entre ambos era casi asfixiante.

—Has atacado una escuela, has hecho daño a muchos de los profesores... e incluso te has atrevido a torturar a una alumna. ¿Qué clase de amenaza puede representar para ti una niña de 14 años? —prosiguió Dumbledore, con ira y desprecio—.

—No se trata de eso, viejo estúpido —respondió Voldemort con idéntico desden—. Sabía que vendrías si hacía chillar a uno de tus patéticos alumnos... quiero mostrarte algo interesante.

Por alguna razón, Dumbledore sintió un desagradable escalofrío al escuchar estas últimas palabras. Por su parte, Voldemort se limitó a levantar la mano derecha y chasquear los dedos con una sonrisa burlona. Tras este gesto, tres figuras encapuchadas aparecieron por detrás del Señor Tenebroso y se colocaron delante del mismo, desafiantes. Dumbledore miró a su enemigo sin comprender.

—¿Qué pretendes con eso? —preguntó, receloso—.

—Tranquilo, viejo, has de saber que no eres mi objetivo esta noche —replicó Voldemort ampliando la desagradable sonrisa—. Sin embargo, tengo la impresión de que te lo vas a pasar muy bien con estos tres... sólo te diré dos palabras: "Magno Imperium".

Y sin añadir nada más, se dio la vuelta con total indiferencia dejando atrás al director de Hogwarts y a sus tres mortífagos. Dumbledore comprendió de inmediato que estos últimos no estaban allí con intenciones amistosas, así que sacó su varita dispuesto a acabar con todo rápidamente y salir detrás de Voldemort. Hiciera lo que hiciera, había que detenerlo y pronto. Los oponentes, por su parte, no se hicieron de esperar. Dumbledore interceptó sin demasiada dificultad la primera lluvia de hechizos, tras lo cual respondió él mismo con otros rayos luminosos. En pocos minutos, se inició una cruenta batalla entre el mago blanco más grande de todos los tiempos, Albus Dumbledore y tres atacantes desconocidos, nada partidarios del juego limpio. El director no pudo evitar caer derribado varias veces, y observaba angustiado cómo sus oponentes le ganaban ventaja. Después de todo, él era uno solo. De pronto, un rayo rojo bien lanzado le golpeó en la tripa y lo lanzó hacia atrás unos metros, haciendo que el director viera las estrellas. Furioso, se levantó decidido a terminar de una maldita vez. La furia, el dolor y la angustia que sentía sacaron a relucir todo su poder, al tiempo que se erguía más terrible que nunca. Un aura de poder parecía rodearle mientras levantaba la varita y exclamaba su último hechizo, haciendo que una oleada de luz blanca saliera de su varita y arrastrara a los atacantes, dejándolos inconscientes fortuitamente. Dumbledore se derrumbó, agotado, y esperó hasta sentirse con fuerzas para levantarse. Una idea terrible le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía rato. Oprimido por una especie de malestar y preocupación, se acercó al cuerpo que tenía más cerca y le arrancó la capucha de un movimiento. Una oleada de terror y pena le invadió, porque el rostro que apareció ante sus ojos no le era en absoluto desconocido.

*    *    *

Un grito de agonía rasgó el aire mientras un oscuro fardo se revolcaba por el suelo. Andrew observó a su víctima con fastidio al mismo tiempo que Nott recordaba súbitamente por qué apenas unos meses antes le había tenido tanto respeto al segundo de su señor.

—Vamos, Nott —dijo éste último apartando la varita con prepotente indulgencia—. Seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor.

Al sentirse liberado de la maldición, Nott trató de levantarse con sus temblorosas piernas. Pero nada más lo logró, éstas le fallaron y volvió a derrumbarse contra el suelo. Andrew resopló, hastiado, y levantó de nuevo la varita decidido a terminar del modo más rápido, cuando una fría y aguda voz lo interrumpió desde atrás.

—Ése cruciatus dejaba mucho que desear, Andrew. ¿Has perdido facultades?

El aludido detuvo la maldición y se dio la vuelta, permitiendo así que Nott se escabullera. Pero no le importó. El recién llegado le interesaba mucho más. Sonrió mientras le dedicaba definitivamente su atención.

—Oh, Voldemort, que agradable sorpresa —dijo Andrew con sarcasmo—. Me preguntaba si Dumbledore no te estaría dando demasiados problemas.

—Dumbledore dejó de ser un problema para mí hace ya bastante tiempo —replicó el otro, con fría indiferencia—. Pronto no tendrá nada que hacer contra mí... ¿has visto lo mucho que ha crecido mi comunidad en poco tiempo?

—Por supuesto, es algo que no he podido dejar de notar —replicó Andrew con una sonrisa torcida—. Ésa nueva maldición parece funcionar muy bien... dime, ¿has venido para hacérmela probar?.

Voldemort rió con maldad tras la pregunta de Andrew. Después sacó su varita y la miró meditabundo mientras contestaba, sonriendo malignamente.

—¿Hacértela probar? No. Ya no tengo interés en ello, no necesito tu poder en concreto necesariamente, por útil que me pueda resultar. No, tengo otros planes para ti, grandísimo traidor.

—Muy bien, ¿qué quieres de mí?.

—Quiero verte pagar —Voldemort clavó una mirada de hielo sobre su antiguo segundo—. Quiero verte sufrir, retorcerte, suplicar clemencia... quiero ver cómo te derrumbas a mis pies al igual que todos los seres humanos que pueblan este deprimente planeta. Quiero ver cómo mueres pidiendo desesperadamente un perdón que nunca llegará. Eso es, Andrew, quiero tu muerte.

Andrew rió suavemente mientras jugueteaba con su varita, distraído. Miró a Voldemort intensamente durante varios segundos de tenso silencio. Por fin, dejó oír su fría voz.

—Pobre Señor Tenebroso... –dijo con una sonrisa satírica- crees que el mundo es tuyo y pronto se te escapará de las manos. Los juguetes se te rompen demasiado fácilmente, Voldemort, deberías dejarme este juego a mí.

Voldemort suspiró y respondió, cansado.

—Andrew, me recuerdas demasiado a mí cuando era joven, tu inexperiencia te hace creer que estás en la cima cuando todavía hay muchos que te sacan ventaja.

—Es posible —replicó el otro con desdén—. Pero sin quererlo, sin saberlo, tú estás llevando tu propio poder hacia la destrucción... yo me conformaré con la sumisión.

—¿Es que no ves, Andrew, que ambas cosas son lo mismo? —preguntó Voldemort, mirando fijamente a Andrew—. Tienes mucho que aprender... lástima que tu tiempo se acabe aquí.

Andrew miró a su antagonista con repentina seriedad y bajó el brazo que sostenía la varita, sujetándola firmemente en la mano.

—Así que estás decidido a acabar con esto de una vez... bien, por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Excelente... ¿preparado para un duelo justo? —preguntó Voldemort mientras levantaba su propia varita.

—Como no —replicó Andrew con ironía—.

Y cruzando ambas manos detrás de la espalda, sujetando entre ellas la varita, se inclinó hacia delante en una burlona parodia de saludo respetuoso. Voldemort imitó su gesto y le devolvió el saludo.

—¿Serías tan amable, Andrew, de hacer los honores? —dijo una vez hecho esto, sonriendo con sorna y evidente seguridad.

—Nada me haría más feliz —contestó Andrew con un tono de voz idéntico al de su oponente—. Empezaremos por algo fácil... ¿listo, Milord?

Ante el ademán de asentimiento de Voldemort, Andrew preparó su varita. Tras un segundo de meditación, estiró el brazo hacia atrás y con un rápido movimiento del mismo, adelantó el arma al tiempo que exclamaba:

—¡Ignis Vortex! 

Una gigantesca llamarada surgió de la varita del mago, lanzándose contra Voldemort y rodeándolo en una amplia circunferencia llameante, que comenzó a ascender girando vertiginosamente en círculos cada vez más pequeños y cada vez más cerca de éste. Voldemort miró con desgana las paredes de fuego que le rodeaban mientras se aproximaban rápidamente y exclamó con la varita apuntando hacia arriba por encima de su cabeza:

—¡Torno aqua!

Un chorro de agua salió despedido de la varita y empezó a dar vueltas rodeando a Voldemort y acercándose hacia el otro torbellino de fuego. Ambas fuerzas giratorias chocaron a poca distancia del Señor Tenebroso, deteniéndose mutuamente y logrando apagar el fuego. Tras detener el ataque de Andrew, Voldemort bajó la varita de nuevo.

—Un tanto pobre, Andrew... espero que sepas hacerlo mejor por tu propio bien —dijo con imperturbable calma.

—Sea o no por mi propio bien, te aseguro que no has visto nada de todo lo que puedo llegar a hacer, así que no te confíes, Milord —había algo en el tono de Andrew cada vez que pronunciaba esta palabra que sonaba particularmente ofensivo, sin embargo Voldemort se limitó a sonreír sin perder su petulante seguridad. Era su turno—.

Lentamente levantó la varita hacia arriba otra vez, y mirando a Andrew con malvada burla, dijo simplemente:

—Voco Noctisdiabulus

De repente, y atendiendo a las palabras de Voldemort, empezó a surgir una especie de humo negro que ascendió hacia el cielo separándose en oscuros cúmulos nubosos que empezaron a deformarse creando extrañas figuras. Lentamente, cada cúmulo fue tomando su forma definitiva, volviéndose opaco y sólido, apareciendo de entre el humo lo que parecían extremidades con garras y alas membranosas. Al cabo de pocos segundos, donde antes había una amorfa figura nubosa, aparecieron tres seres espeluznantes parecidos a gárgolas, completamente negros y con llameantes ojos verdes que despedían una indefinible malignidad. Sin que Voldemort tuviera que hacer nada más, los tres seres agitaron las alas y se lanzaron en picado contra Andrew.

Éste había estado observando cómo las criaturas tomaban forma y las recibió con la varita ya preparada. El extraño ataque de su oponente le había pillado por sorpresa, pero si en algo era maestro Andrew eso era no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Los desagradables seres volaron en amplios círculos y espirales rodeando a Andrew. De pronto uno se lanzó en picado contra el mago, quien logró esquivar el ataque librándose así de perder la cabeza. Furioso, Andrew movió la varita y lanzó algunas bolas de luz de las cuales sólo una dio en el blanco. El ser que había recibido el impacto se agitó, dolorido, pero no cayó, sino que se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el causante de su daño dispuesto a arrancarle un brazo de un mordisco. Andrew se apartó pero no logró esquivar del todo las fauces del ser, quién le hizo un profundo corte en el brazo izquierdo. Un segundo bicho se lanzó contra él, derribándolo y dejándolo sentado en el suelo. Luego se elevó dispuesto a rematar el golpe, sin embargo, Andrew ya había perdido la paciencia. Rápidamente se puso en pie y adelantando la varita una vez más exclamó:

—¡Propugnatio espíritus!

Un fugaz relámpago azul iluminó la zona, cegando a los duelistas durante medio segundo. Tras el deslumbramiento, Voldemort pudo ver cómo de la varita de Andrew surgía un relámpago azul que se lanzaba contra sus criaturas sin apenas darles tiempo a respirar. El relámpago en cuestión golpeó a un criatura lanzándola contra el suelo, dónde se volatilizó convirtiéndose de nuevo en una masa gaseosa. Después atacó a la segunda empujándola contra la pared del castillo y atravesó a la última partiéndola en dos trozos que se evaporaron a su vez. Una vez todas hubieron desaparecido, el relámpago voló y se colocó algunos metros por encima de Andrew mostrando de pronto la forma de una inmensa águila luminosa de color azul, cuyo aspecto había sido imposible apreciar debido a la velocidad de su movimiento.

—No está mal, ¿eh? —dijo Andrew lanzando su varita al aire y volviéndola a coger con una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Por qué no te entretienes ahora tú un rato, Voldemort?

Y tras una ligera indicación de Andrew, el pájaro de luz retomó su vertiginoso vuelo y se lanzó como un rayo contra la cabeza de Voldemort. Sin embargo, éste reaccionó rápidamente y devolvió otro hechizo, esta vez dirigido al pájaro protector de su oponente.

—¡Níger muto anima!

Un rayo de color completamente negro salió despedido de la punta de su varita y golpeó al ser luminoso. Lentamente, desde la zona golpeada, el águila fue perdiendo su color azul luminoso y se fue volviendo gris humo. El hechizo se extendió al fin por todo el ser, que perdió su antiguo brillo y se convirtió en una amenazadora criatura de color ceniciento y brillantes ojos rojos, que se mantuvo volando en el aire. Ahora fue Voldemort quien con una mueca de maldad indicó al bicho que atacara a Andrew.

El ser no se hizo de rogar y girando en redondo fue como una flecha contra su creador dispuesto a partirlo en varios cachitos. Sin embargo, Andrew ni siquiera se movió. Sonriendo con seguridad y con un brillo de malicia en los ojos, adelantó una mano posándola delante mismo del pájaro. Éste, detuvo su carrera en seco y miró expectante al mago que lo detenía.

—Mátalo —dijo éste simplemente—.

Y de nuevo, el águila se dio la vuelta y se abalanzó contra el asombrado Voldemort quien no pudo evitar llevarse una fea herida en el hombro después de un intento fallido por apartarse. Completamente fúrico, Voldemort lanzó un potente hechizo contra el pájaro y lo deshizo en un montón de cachitos color humo. Luego se giró hacia Andrew, molesto.

—Qué contraataque tan estúpido, gran Señor Tenebroso —replicó Andrew con una ofensiva ironía—. ¿Cómo pretendes volver malvado y controlar un espíritu que yo mismo he creado? ¿Olvidas que hoy no peleas contra el bueno? Mi voluntad maligna no tiene nada que envidiar a la tuya.

Voldemort frunció el ceño bastante harto ya de las pullas de Andrew. Sin añadir nada más, lanzó su siguiente hechizo contra Andrew, quién lo interceptó y le devolvió otro nuevo. Así, la lucha que tan fríamente parecía haber empezado, se convirtió en una furiosa batalla entre dos magos tenebrosos nada partidarios de los buenos modos y las normas de protocolo. Luces de todos los colores, elementos y criaturas de todas las formas posibles y peculiares maldiciones a cual más extraña invadieron el campo de duelo. El terreno circundante se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en lo que parecía un campo de minas. Lleno de cráteres y fumarolas siniestras. Sólo que era mucho más peligroso que un campo de minas. Los dos contrincantes se superaban a cada nuevo hechizo en poder, efecto y mala idea. Ambos caían una y otra vez y ambos se levantaban una y otra vez, llenos de heridas, quemaduras y en ocasiones cosas que no eran ni lo uno ni lo otro. En una de esas, ambos acabaron derribados a un mismo tiempo. Cegados ya por la furia y la maldad, se levantaron a la vez y exclamaron a un mismo tiempo:

—¡CRUCIO!

Un rayo de luz salió de la varita de cada uno y se encontraron a medio camino entre los dos oponentes. Hubo un terrible estallido que volvió a lanzarlos contra el suelo, pero esta vez notando horribles dolores por todo el cuerpo. Dolores insufribles que tardaron en desvanecerse. Pero Andrew estaba dispuesto a acabar con aquello para siempre. Estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de su más digno y peligroso rival. Y sacando fuerzas de donde no le quedaban se levantó y alargó una mano, aprovechando que Voldemort se recuperaba en ése preciso instante. La varita del Señor Tenebroso pasó a ser suya en apenas un momento. Con una sonrisa perversa se puso en pie y apuntó a su rival, que lo observaba contrariado, con ambas varitas. Tan emocionado estaba por el logro que no se percató de que en ése mismo momento una figura se colocaba a sus espaldas. 

—Ya está, Voldemort, he ganado... —dijo con un brillo de triunfo en la mirada—. Esto ha terminado por fin... aquí acaban tus días de gloria, y aquí empiezan los míos.

Y con la más espeluznante de todo su repertorio de sonrisas, alzó la propia varita de Voldemort y le apuntó a la cabeza.

—Avada Kedavr...

Andrew no pudo terminar la palabra. Un fugaz rayo de luz cruzó el aire y se lanzó contra él, quién intentó darse la vuelta pero demasiado tarde. El hechizo lo había golpeado por la espalda, a la altura de los pulmones. Un horrible dolor lacerante le atacó por dentro, dándole la impresión de que le abrasaban el pecho y le movían un puñal por dentro. Cayendo de rodillas, se llevó la mano al pecho, pero la apartó inmediatamente, espantado. Su mano apareció ante sus ojos cubierta de una sangre ardiente, humeante, su propia sangre. Con los ojos desorbitados por la incredulidad y el terror, levantó la cabeza para ver cómo una figura aparecía rodeándolo y colocándose al lado de Voldemort, mientras sentía cómo la vida se le escapaba en cada espiración. Miró hacia el rostro de quién le había atacado y deseó no haberlo hecho. La mueca burlona de Lucius Malfoy se le clavó más hondo incluso que el hechizo del que acababa de ser víctima. Voldemort se acercó a él, en un estado bastante lamentable pero sin duda, mucho mejor de salud que su oponente. Recuperó su varita y miró a Andrew, quien se sentía ya incapaz de hablar debido al dolor.

—Habría sido bonito, Andrew —dijo con un deleite perverso en la voz—. Pero admítelo, no estás a la altura. Deberías saber que yo nunca juego limpio.

Voldemort miró con complacencia a su mortífago y después con desprecio a su enemigo.

—Es una pena que después de todo, tus días de gloria nunca tengan un principio... te has tomado muchas molestias. ¿Sabes? Me indigna verte en un estado tan deplorable... resulta demasiado degradante para ti.

Y ante la horrorizada mirada de Andrew, levantó la varita y dijo con un acento espeluznante que congeló los nervios del moribundo Andrew:

—Avada Kedavra.

Y en apenas un instante, Andrew pudo sentir cómo un torrente de luz verde se le lanzaba encima, rodeándolo y arrancándole por la fuerza su último soplo de vida. Andrew se desplomó dando con sus huesos en tierra, pero antes de llegar al suelo, la muerte ya se había apoderado de su alma.

*****************************************************************************

_Wooooohoooo__!!! Dioooooossss!!! Pero qué he hecho?? Me lo he cargado!!! Está muerto!!!  Ay va, pero cómo he podido hacer una cosa así???. Weno... en realidad, yo sí sé por qué he hecho una cosa así. Supongo que la mayoría estaréis contentísimos con el trágico final de Andrew, pero se de otros... mejor dicho, otras que me querrán matar ^^'.  De todas formas no os precipitéis!! Aun queda mucho fic por delante!! Ahora sólo me queda dedicar este capi a Lora Chang (Lara), cuyo odio a Andrew no conoce final y probablemente no lo conozca nunca xDDD y a Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl, quien ha hecho su primer papel de beta con este capítulo. Gracias!! ;)._

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**Lora Chang:** _Holaaaa_!!! Dos mio!!! Un review largísimo!!! Y ni siquiera está terminado!!! APASIONANTE  xDDD. Na, tu ni caso, es que hoy estoy como gilipollas. De verdad se te ha hecho más corto?? Wau, pues nada, supongo que este se te habrá hecho eterno xDD. Weno, es verdad que Harry pasa un poco de Hagrid, y que Krysta está muy completa. Y en cuanto a Andrew... pues no creo que mate a Dumbie porque está muerto!!! ^^'. Seguro que te lo has pasado b0omba al final. Que cruel que soy, pobre, mi niño...;_;. Bueno, nada, a ver si me dejas otro revi tocho xDD (que no... que no es necesario...;) ). Ale hasta pronto!!! Y escribe.__

**May Potter:** _Na_, que no tengo tiempo, ya sabes que eres una vaga. Hasta luego.__

**Siobhan**** Lhuderl- Hirl: _wolaaaaasss_!!! Vaya, siempre de Cyber en cyber, espero que se te arrgele pronto el trasto!!! Y na, como siempre Krysta te cae de culo... oye, eso del puñetazo en la nieve... Me lo dices por experiencia propia? xDDD. Weno, espero que Krysta consiga caerte bien algun día... aunque si te digo la verdad a mi tampoco me llama, y eso que es mi personaje!! ^^'. xDDD, tu y tus sadismos otra vez. Espero que Andrew haya disfrutado bastante hasta el día de su muerte juasjuasjuasjuas (ay, pobre, mi niñooooo). Vale, es verdad que al final el capi no era tan de relleno... alguna cosa interesante metí, pero bueno, yo creo que ni comparación con este. Y la tortura a Ginny!!! Te la dedico!!! xDDD. Espero que hayas disfrutado leyéndola MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Y ha salido tu querido Lucius!!! (cabrón!!! Como te pille te... no vuelvas a tocar a mi queridísimo Andrew!!! ¬¬... espera, si ya no puede, está muerto ;_;). Oye, espero que subas pronto tu siguiente molamazoestecapi xDDD. Lo espero impaciente!!! Y que es eso del discworld? No lo conozco... pero si que he probado las píldoras ácidas mmmnnnhhh wenisimas. Así que nada más, espero que nos veamos pronto, y a ver si Rena y tú podéis presentarme en el blog y empiezo a escribir mis paranoias xDD. Ta prontito!!!__**

**Rakshah****: _No!!! Espera!!! No vale atacar, estoy desarmadaaaaa!!! Lo del final... sé que deseas matarme, lo sé, lo sé , lo sé... pero espera!!! Tengo mis razones!!! Tu sólo espera un capi más y después me matas si quieres, okis?? ^^'. Y oye, por donde paras últimamente que no te veo?? ;_;. Apenas te conectas, y tampoco has subido capis... jooooooooo por faaaaaaa yo quiero leer tus historias. Y no exageres... que voy a ser un genio?? En todo caso seré una maniática de las historias enrevesadas xDD. Y weno... sí, ha muerto nuestro amado Andy, un minuto de silencio -_- ... ... ... ... ya. Pero no me mates!!! Miralo por el lado bueno, ahora Krysta ya no tendrá que aguantarlo y... vale, no era un buen ejemplo, no me hagas caso!!! ^^'. Repito que tengo mis razones, ein? Nada, hecho mucho de menos tus capis y ojalá que podamos hablar pronto. Kisses y cuídate muchooooo!!! (Noooooo, aún no, no me mateeeeees!!!!)_**

**Profion****: _Wolaaaaaasss_!!!! Qué bien que leyeras mi historia, me hacia mucha mucha mucha ilusión!!! :p. Gracias, espero que este capi también me haya quedado bien narrado (y sin haberlo pensado me ha salido un pareado xDD). De verdad hilo bien el argumento?? Phenomeno!!! Porque es algo que cuido mucho (si hija, si, noches enteras de insomno... buf). Y también procuro lo de caracterizar bien los personajes... me animas mucho, logro todos mis objetivos!!! xDD. Y na, espero que comprendas que la muerte de Andrew tb tiene un por qué, y que te siga gustando la history. Nos vemos!!!__**

**Néstor Fénix:** _en primer lugar, gracias por leer mi historia. Realmente me alegra que te enganchara y que te parezca buena ;). Hombre, y por supuesto que no es perfecta!!!  Jejejejeje, ya me gustaría a mí!!! Pero de todas formas voy a intentar superarme en cada capítulo y a ver si consigo nuevos de talles e ideas que entrelazar juasjuas. Y ya ves que si ha muerto Darkwoolf... pero no en condiciones tan nobles como las pintabas tu ^^'. De todas formas espero haberte sorprendido y si buscas más sorpresas no dejes de leer jawjawjaw!!! Ale, nada más que añadir, simplemente gracias de nuevo y espero que hasta pronto._

_Gracias por leer_


	26. El poder del tiempo

_Ale, ya estoy aki dando la tabarra de nuevo. Y por fin he logrado escribir a mi ritmo normaaal!!!!  Weeeeeeeee. Aunque no os puedo asegurar que dure, a partir de aki tengo un cacao mental...^^'. Haré todo lo posible para no defraudar a mis fans!! (lectores flipando: ¬¬ sí venga, por favor... pero tu en que asteroide vives, tía??). Weno, casi me voy a dejar ya de giliflauteces y os voy a dejar leer un rato antes de que cambiéis de opinión... uuuuuuuuf._

**26. El poder del tiempo**

El portón de Hogwarts se abrió con un gemido chirriante dando paso a las cabezas de algunos alumnos que se asomaron al gran espacio abierto del jardín con timidez. Al cabo de varios segundos de sigilosa contemplación, el portón se abrió definitivamente, al tiempo que una masa de personas dejaba el castillo y descendía lentamente por las escaleras frontales, mirando a todos lados con desconcierto. Entre dichas personas se hallaban también numerosos profesores, que caminaban junto a los alumnos con los ceños fruncidos por la preocupación. Había pasado la noche. El ajetreo, la alteración y el miedo que les atacaran 12 horas antes parecían haberse disuelto dejando tras de sí una desoladora calma. El jardín de Hogwarts había quedado hecho una pena, por doquier se podían observar deprimentes fumarolas de humo blanco o grisoso que ascendían en curiosas espirales agitadas por el frío viento matinal de finales de invierno. Habían masas de cenizas negras, allí dónde el césped se había quemado y numerosos árboles y plantas con ramas rotas o chamuscadas. También había algunos agujeros en la tierra y restos de armaduras hechizadas que habían pasado a ser simplemente lo que eran: objetos de decoración venidos a menos. El verde brillante del jardín se había convertido en el gris desolador de un campo de batalla recientemente utilizado. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Krysta lo observaban todo con ojos pasmados desde las escaleras del castillo. En realidad, todos los presentes estaban alucinados, nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra. En esas estaban cuando de repente, la exclamación de una alumna llamó la atención de la gran masa de gente.

—¡Ay, mirad alli! —chilló la chica señalando frenéticamente con el dedo hacia un punto bastante alejado—. 

Al mirar, todos pudieron comprobar qué era lo que había llamado la atención de la alumna. Un par de cuerpos vestidos con túnicas negras y raídas yacían tirados por el suelo de cualquier manera. No se movían aun a pesar de llevar toda la noche a la intemperie, lo cual era suficiente motivo de preocupación. Los alumnos, que ya estaban enterados de lo del ataque pero no sabían hasta qué punto había llegado la cosa, se apartaron asustados para dejar paso a Dumbledore, que se acercó a uno de los cuerpos y lo examinó, para después hacer lo propio con el otro.

—Siguen vivos, pero están inconscientes... es muy probable que necesiten cuidados médicos —por alguna razón, Harry tuvo la impresión de que la voz de Dumbledore había sonado más gutural de lo normal, como afectada—.

El director regresó junto al numeroso grupo y pidió a algunos profesores que se encargaran de transportarlos a la enfermería. Luego pidió a los alumnos que colaboraran en el rastreo del terreno circundante para ver si había algún otro herido, ya que no podían haberse hecho cargo de todos la pasada noche y era muy probable que alguno más hubiese quedado olvidado. Todos obedecieron y se separaron en múltiples grupos para abarcar más terreno. Ron se fue con Krysta por un lado y Hermione y Harry se fueron juntos por el otro.

Mientras la mayoría de alumnos se dirigía hacia el bosque perdido, los invernaderos o el campo de quidditch, Harry y Hermione decidieron bordear el lago hacia la parte trasera del castillo, por donde se encontraba la salida secreta que habían utilizado la pasada noche. Caminaron un rato, haciendo banales comentarios que no llegaron a ser una verdadera conversación. Los pensamientos les martilleaban con demasiada insistencia en las sienes y ninguno tenía ánimo para hablar. Al cabo de un rato en el que no vieron nada más que terreno estropeado, llegaron a la larga pared en la que se hallaba la famosa salida. Casi al mismo tiempo, ambos dejaron escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. No demasiado lejos de la mata de hierba, advirtieron un cuerpo tumbado boca abajo en el suelo. No se habrían alarmado tanto si dicho cuerpo hubiera llevado una túnica negra en vez de la cuidada túnica azul sin mangas y la camisa blanca de corte antiguo cuyas mangas asomaban por entre los repliegues de la ropa. Y aún se hubieran alarmado menos si dicho cuerpo no hubiera estado cubierto de sangre ya oscurecida por el tiempo. Asustados, salieron corriendo en dirección al cuerpo y lo reconocieron de inmediato nada más llegar. Lo observaron durante unos momentos sin saber qué hacer, hasta que al final, Hermione se decidió por hacer algo.

—¿Pro... profesor Darkwoolf? —se atrevió a articular sin obtener respuesta alguna—.

Harry la instó a que probara de nuevo, pero una vez más se quedaron sin respuesta. Hermione se agachó y agitó levemente un hombro del caído mientras exclamaba con más vehemencia.

—¡Profesor Darkwoolf! —al obtener silencio como toda contestación, Hermione volvió a probar más furiosamente—. ¡Andrew! ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¿Nos tomas por idiotas? No podrás hacernos creer que estás...

Hermione se interrumpió y miró a Harry sobresaltada. Ambos recordaron de pronto las palabras que Shizlo les había dado sobre el ataque al colegio. Ambos se pusieron pálidos. Hermione resolvió entonces comprobar si lo que se imaginaba era cierto cuanto antes. Cogiendo uno de los brazos de Andrew, lo acercó hacia ella y le tocó la mano, tan pálida que recordaba a un trozo de tiza. Asustada, la apartó de repente y dio un salto hacia atrás. El frío contacto de la carne muerta le dejó el corazón latiendo a trompicones, como un bombo. La chica miró a su amigo, que la observaba sudoroso.

—Hermione, no me digas que está... que está...

—Sí, Harry... ¡está muerto!

*     *     *

—¿Y por qué él? ¿Es que nos lo hacen adrede? ¡Podría haber sido Snape!

Kattie Bell le dio un fuerte capón a Fred después de oírle decir una tontería semejante. Harrry, Ron, Hermione, el propio George y algunos alumnos más que se hallaban junto a la enfermería miraron mal al pelirrojo Weasley. En el caso de la mayoría de los alumnos, la muerte del profesor Darkwoolf había resultado un duro golpe. Todos apreciaban mucho al nuevo profesor, tan sólo algunos como Draco, que nunca lo había soportado, se mantenían en la fría indiferencia o incluso se sentían animados con el suceso. Pero en general, la atmósfera estaba cargada de una gran tristeza y de un miedo casi palpable. Ahora era innegable que el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto a la vida... ahora podía pasar de todo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, por su parte, lo que más lamentaban no era la muerte de Andrew, él se había hecho de odiar suficiente como para que eso no les afectara en un grado demasiado alto, lo que más lamentaban era el estado de Krysta. Sólo a ella se le había permitido la entrada en la enfermería, tras comunicarle lo delicado de la situación. Ella se había mostrado consternada y muy afectada, no había llorado, pero se le notaba dolida. Bastantes alumnos se habían agrupado en torno a la ventana de la enfermería que daba al pasillo de Hogwarts y miraban a través de ella los numerosos cuerpos caídos. Pero tan sólo había un único muerto, Andrew Darkwoolf. Lo demás eran mortífagos en bastante mal estado, sometidos a constante vigilancia y profesores de Hogwarts que habían sufrido daños. Sin embargo, las penas iban únicamente dirigidas hacia Andrew y hacia algunos profesores que se hallaban en un estado de delicada salud. La situación en el colegio era crítica. Los alumnos estaban aterrados y los profesores no se hallaban en mejores condiciones. Tan sólo unos pocos se atrevían a hacer bromas para aligerar el ambiente pero eran mal recibidos, como Fred. No era un momento para tomarse nada a risa.

—¡Este no es momento para soltar una barbaridad como esa, idiota! —exclamó Kattie, furiosa—.

—Perdona... tienes razón. No es que lo piense en serio, sólo era un coña, de verdad —se disculpó Fred, avergonzado—.

En ese momento, una figura salió de la enfermería con cara de muy pocos amigos y se acercó a la masa de alumnos gritando muy agitada. Era la enfermera Pomfrey.

—¿Se puede saber qué es esto? ¡No estamos en un circo! ¡Marchaos inmediatamente y dejad de molestar a los enfermos! ¿Es que no tenéis educación? ¿Ni tacto? ¡Ahí dentro hay una niña muy afectada y vosotros os quedáis aquí hablando como si no pasara nada! ¡Iros de una vez y más os vale que no se vuelva a repetir!

Y dando un sonoro portazo se marchó dejando zanjada la cuestión. Los alumnos obedecieron intimidados y en pocos minutos se habían dispersado por completo. Krysta se quedó sola con la enfermera Pomfrey y el resto de enfermos que no tardaron en caer en un profundo sopor. Al cabo de un rato, también la enfermera Pomfrey abandonó el lugar, optando por no molestar a la niña. El silenció cayó pesadamente sobre la oscura enfermería haciendo más evidente lo que ya era palpable de por sí en el lugar. El frío propio de la muerte.

La niña miraba el cadáver de su tío, que yacía inerte en la cama, delante de ella. Y el nudo de la garganta se le apretaba aún más. No estaba muy segura de querer al hombre que la había utilizado, despreciado y amenazado, pero algo le dolía por dentro cada vez que miraba sus ojos ahora vacíos y vidriosos, que habían perdido su intenso tono azul para volverse casi negros, opacos, en una expresión de aterrorizada incredulidad. No lo supo al instante, pero ése dolor provenía de muchos años atrás, de cuando aún había podido afirmar que era feliz, de cuando llevaba una vida fácil y tranquila con sus padres y su tío venía a visitarlos siempre con la gran sonrisa de luminosa felicidad en la cara. Una sonrisa que ya nunca se le veía... y nunca se le volvería a ver. Ahora sabía que nada del pasado volvería, sabía que el futuro no podía depararle nada alentador... sabía que todas las posibilidades de volver a ser feliz se habían evaporado con la vida de Andrew Darkwoolf. Porque lo había llegado a odiar, pero sin perder la esperanza de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Sin perder la esperanza de que su tío cambiara de nuevo para volver a ser el Andrew que ella había querido.

Sacó del bolsillo el objeto que ella consideraba origen de todos sus males. Observó la Piedra del Tiempo, que yacía indolente sobre su mano, y la odió incluso más que al difunto. La odió con toda su alma, y al pensar en la muerte de todos sus seres cercanos, llameantes lágrimas de impotencia empezaron a correrle por las mejillas. Hubiera deseado gritar, darle patadas a la pared, lanzar por el aire la maldita piedra para no volverla a ver jamás... pero en vez de eso, apretó los ojos y vació en silencio las lágrimas que contenían. Cerró el puño que se cernía en torno a la piedra con una fuerza sobrehumana, procedente del dolor. Se tragó cada sollozo, mientras deseaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad regresar a un tiempo remoto, regresar a algún antiguo lugar para ser feliz, desaparecer de su vida presente que detestaba, simplemente deseó huir. Y entre el tormento de sus pensamientos agitados y su corazón destrozado, sintió como si una fuerza misteriosa hubiera penetrado en su cuerpo a través del puño y se le hubiera extendido hasta agolparse de forma misteriosa en la cabeza y en el pecho. Cuando al cabo de unos segundos abrió los ojos, mareada y confusa por la sensación de haberse alejado del mundo sólido, se sintió cegada por un resplandor verde que le obligaba a cerrarlos de nuevo. Y comprendió de pronto, que su deseo se había hecho realidad de la forma más inesperada.

*     *     *

Krysta notó cómo el remolino de luz verde desaparecía poco a poco, dejándola caer sobre una superficie dura y fría. Abrió los ojos y se encontró sentada en una habitación vacía pero muy amplia. Había en ella una gran cantidad de camas con mesillas al lado y cortinas de color blanco que las rodeaban. Había también varias sillas, algunas colocadas al lado de las camas y otras simplemente dejadas de cualquier manera. Se puso en pie lamentando no haber caído sobre ninguna silla oportunamente colocada y se frotó el trasero para después guardarse la Piedra en el bolsillo mientras reconocía el lugar. Era, sin lugar a dudas, la enfermería de Hogwarts. Y además, no parecía en absoluto cambiada salvo por la distribución de las sillas y la ausencia de los enfermos y... de los muertos. Sintió un nuevo nudo apretándose en su garganta y una nueva sensación de desamparo. Antes de que sus sentimientos la traicionaran, se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería y la abrió lanzándose al pasillo con rapidez. Se frotó los brazos doloridos por el viaje mientras caminaba y pudo apreciar que reconocía cada uno de los detalles del lugar. Nada le era desconocido, todo estaba en su lugar tal y como ella lo recordaba en su tiempo. Lo único que le llamaba la atención era la desacostumbrada calma que reinaba en todo el edificio, casi como si no hubiera nadie. Ni siquiera se escuchaban las escalofriantes risitas de Peeves. ¿Dónde...? Mejor dicho, ¿cuándo podría estar?. Pasaba cerca de una puerta cuando unas voces conocidas le llamaron la atención.

—Te digo, Remus, que esto es una locura.

Krysta se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió para mirar a través de la pequeña abertura. Distinguió a un alterado Sirius Black que se paseaba de un lado para otro a grandes zancadas, dentro de una habitación pequeña pero acogedora en la que había dos camas. Probablemente era un dormitorio. Sentado en una de esa camas se encontraba Remus Lupin, pálido, ojeroso e incluso más débil que de costumbre, observando a su compañero con calma, pero sin poder evitar que sus ojos revelaran una profunda preocupación. 

—Lo sé, Sirius, pero no podemos hacer nada —dijo éste último, sin moverse—. Me siento fatal... pero sé que aunque lo intentara no podría hacer nada. Ya sabes, mañana es Luna llena, mis síntomas...

—Ah, sí, ya lo sé —le respondió el otro, con impaciencia, girándose bruscamente y pasándose la mano por el agitado pelo negro—. Pero ¿y yo?. Dumbledore abusa de su instinto protector... ¡no me lo perdonaré si pierde la cabeza!

—Él tampoco se perdonaría el que a ti te pasara algo y lo sabes —replicó Remus sin alterarse—. Sirius, usa la cabeza, la mitad de los que hay ahí fuera trabajan en el ministerio. Se aprovecharán de que la gente te cree culpable de una atrocidad y de que eres prófugo de Azkaban. Si te ven...

—Sí, sí, sí, ya lo sé. Eso también lo sé.

Sirius se acercó a la otra cama y se dejó caer, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos. Permaneció callado un rato, mientras al oído de Krysta llegaban una especie de ruidos un tanto escalofriantes. Parecían explosiones mezcladas con voces humanas... provenían de la ventana abierta en la habitación.

—Remus... ¿puedes mirar? —dijo Sirius alzando la cabeza de pronto observando la ventana con aprensión—. Eso no ha sonado nada bien, no me atrevo...

Remus asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al alféizar. Nuevos ruidos y gritos se escucharon rompiendo el silencio. Remus se apartó de la ventana, todavía más pálido que antes. Sirius lo miraba expectante, deseando no escuchar lo que seguramente iba a escuchar.

—Es cierto, Sirius. Están atacando el colegio.

Sirius Black se levantó desesperado para comprobar las palabras de su amigo, a la vez que Krysta, junto a la puerta, daba un respingo de puro estupor. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, salió a todo correr dejando a los dos magos con sus preocupaciones. Corrió sin parar hasta que llegó resoplando al vestíbulo. Corrió también hacia el gran portón de salida y se lanzó sin pensar fuera del castillo. La visión que se presentó ante sus ojos le reveló a un tiempo el momento en el que se encontraba y los motivos de preocupación de Sirius y Remus. Profesores y mortífagos se hallaban enfrentados en una cruel y desesperada batalla, convirtiendo el jardín frontal del colegio en un ring de combate. Algunas armaduras encantadas daban espadazos a diestro y siniestro atacando a los enemigos bajo la dirección de Flitwick. Cada cual utilizaba sus propios métodos y cada cual hacía lo posible por salvar su vida. Caminaba ya alejándose bastante de la puerta de entrada, cuando un hechizo le golpeó a escasos centímetros de los pies e hizo que tomara constancia de lo preocupante de su situación. 

Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, echó a correr hacia ninguna parte, únicamente tratando de escapar de la lucha para no verse envuelta. Corrió esquivando hechizos y demás cosas desagradables y bordeó el castillo para dirigirse hacia los invernaderos. De algún modo, su instinto le guiaba hacia el único sitio en el que podía sentirse segura, quizá porque aquello ya lo había vivido otra vez, hacía apenas una noche. Al llegar al recinto, vio con asombro algo que acabó por disipar cualquier posible duda sobre su situación. Unos metros por delante de ella, siete figuras dejaban los invernaderos y caminaban hacia el castillo. Y lo mejor de todo, se distinguió a ella misma caminando entre esas siete figuras. Su yo del pasado. El ataque de Hogwarts... todo se repetía. Asustada, echó a correr de nuevo y se metió en los invernaderos procurando que no la vieran. Una vez dentro, se dejó caer de cualquier manera y trató de recuperar su respiración. Pensaba volver cuanto antes al día siguiente. Una cosa era desear escapar en un momento de tremenda tristeza, y otra muy distinta era la muerte. Ella no quería morir, sólo deseaba ser feliz... pero no morir. Y allí, sola, estaba en serio peligro.

Una vez se sintió con fuerzas, sacó la piedra del bolsillo y la apretó en el puño concentrándose para volver. Fue en ése momento cuando tuvo una especie de flash, como una imagen que cruzó por su mente... una imagen de la historia repitiéndose, de ella entrando a su sala común, huyendo mientras otros morían, mientras su tío moría. Soltó la piedra de repente, como si quemara y la vio rodar por el suelo unos centímetros. Sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en su pecho de una forma casi dolorosa, recordó en ese preciso instante las burlonas palabras de su tío cuando le había confesado todas sus maquinaciones: "voy a conseguir ése poder que tienes, Krysta, a ti te queda demasiado grande". Frunció el ceño con furia y recogió la piedra del suelo, comprendiendo de pronto que no era una casualidad el que ella hubiera llegado allí. Comprendiendo de pronto que nada era una casualidad cuando se jugaba con poderes tan ajenos al control humano. Comprendió de pronto, que ella podía hacer mucho más de lo que siempre había hecho con su capacidad de viajar en el tiempo. Que, le quedara grande o no, lo tenía y podía usarlo.

Se levantó decidida y salió de los invernaderos. Tenía miedo, pero no iba a echarse atrás. Ahora no. Volvió a reanudar su frenética carrera, pero esta vez plenamente consciente de lo que se proponía hacer. Plenamente consciente de su objetivo. Rodeó de nuevo el castillo por entre los árboles del jardín, alejada de sus paredes. Llegó por fin a la pared en la que se encontraba la salida secreta, por la que ella misma debía haber entrado ya. Y le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando descubrió a dos figuras hablando no muy lejos de dicha entrada. Voldemort y su tío. Vio, mientras se acercaba, ahora despacio y ocultándose lo mejor posible entre las plantas y arbustos que encontraba, cómo éstos pasaban de la simple charla al duelo. Y vio la tremenda llamarada inicial surgir de la varita de su tío. Bien oculta tras las plantas, sujetó con fuerza la Piedra del Tiempo y la apretó contra sí misma, concentrándose lo más posible. Era para ella casi un acto reflejo el hallar la época, el momento exacto al que quería llegar. No sabía como ni por qué, pero algo funcionaba en su mente de ésa manera. Pasó un rato bastante largo hasta que sintió la piedra lista, pero entonces, detuvo la concentración justo cuando un solo segundo más habría bastado para devolverla sana y salva al día siguiente. Fue entonces cuando se levantó, y aprovechando la distracción que suponía el duelo para ambos contrincantes, se lanzó a todo correr hacia ellos. Temía a cada instante que se presentara el momento fatal, vio angustiada cómo un águila grisácea se abalanzaba contra su tío y presenció aliviada cómo este la detenía y se la devolvía a Voldemort. Sin embargo, aún estaba a una buena distancia cuando esto sucedió, con lo cual hizo todo lo posible por darse prisa y alcanzar su objetivo cuanto antes. Fue en ése instante, cuando, sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, un rayo de luz blanca cruzó el aire y le golpeó directamente en el pecho. Krysta cayó de espaldas sobre la tierra, con la impresión de que algo se había roto de ella. 

Se incorporó sintiendo un insufrible dolor en las costillas, mientras veía desesperada cómo le faltaban escasos metros para llegar a los duelistas, que seguían enfrascados en sus cosas sin enterarse de nada. Se levantó a duras penas y se halló cara a cara con el causante de sus males, un mortífago que le apuntaba amenazadoramente con su varita.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí? ¡Si es la mocosa que se burló de nosotros en la mansión Ryddle! ¿A dónde pensabas ir?—dijo la figura encapuchada cuya voz le recordó a la de Macnair—.

El mortífago se acercó aún más y la sujetó por atrás, tirando de su túnica. Krysta vio las estrellas. El dolor de su pecho era cada vez más insoportable.

—Dime, enana, ¿reconoces al que está luchando con el Señor Tenebroso? —dijo el hombre, al parecer encantado con su "presa"—. Sí, ése, ¿lo ves? Es tu querido tío... y lamento ser yo quien te dé la noticia, pero...está a punto de morir.

Como si no lo supiera. Krysta rió con un completo desánimo. Todas las fuerzas la habían abandonado. Se dejó caer con languidez mientras Macnair la sujetaba de la túnica.

—Me... me da... igual —consiguió articular la niña, con una sonrisa torcida, notando como si le clavaran millares de agujas en el pecho—. No... me importa. Lo... odio.

El mortífago rió maliciosamente ante las palabras de la niña.

—¿En serio? ¿En ése caso, por qué no te quedas conmigo y disfrutas del espectáculo? No creo que Lucius tarde demasiado en hacerse cargo de la situación. Sólo ponte cómoda y relájate mientras esperas.

Y con un fuerte empujón, lanzó a la dolorida Krysta contra el suelo, que cayó sobre su maltratado pecho. El dolor hizo que casi se desmayara, pero a través de la neblina de sus ojos, pudo ver cómo Voldemort y Andrew caían al suelo, para después lanzarse un cruciatus mutuamente, que volvió a lanzarlos contra el suelo. 

—Un solo movimiento, mocosa, y ya no te levantas del suelo nunca más —dijo la fría voz de Macnair a sus espaldas—.

Ella volvió a sonreír con amarga ironía. ¿Qué más daba ahora? Ya todo carecía de importancia. Podía levantarse y hacer su último esfuerzo suicida... porque nunca sería más que eso. Nunca podría librarse de Macnair con el pecho destrozado. Y su ánimo de seguir adelante se había esfumado en el mismo momento en el que Macnair la había detenido. Después de todo, nadie más que ella lamentaría la muerte de su tío, si es que a su autocompasión se le podía llamar un lamento. Y si ella también moría, ¿qué importaba si morían los dos? Así volvería con sus padres, los vería...

Ya estaba a punto de rendirse cuando otro fugaz rayo pasó zumbando por encima de su cabeza y golpeó a Macnair. Asombrada, vio cómo Snape se acercaba corriendo, seguido de McGonagall. Como si alguien hubiera encendido algo dentro de ella, se levantó despacio, alucinada, y apunto estuvo de caer de nuevo debido al dolor. Macnair había caído desmayado y no podía detenerla. Así que reanudó su carrera, simplemente por terminar lo que había empezado, sin pensar en nada más, sabiendo que tenía que arriesgarse: o todo o nada. Corría ahora mucho más despacio que antes debido a su insoportable dolor. Oía los gritos de McGonagall y Snape tratando de detenerla. Vio los ojos rojos de Voldemort posándose sobre ella al tiempo que Lucius Malfoy se colocaba detrás de Andrew. Vio cómo éste también la miraba, asombrado, en el mismo momento en el que un rayo rojo cruzaba el aire en dirección a su espalda. Y se vio a sí misma, lanzándose hacia delante desesperada, mientras un torbellino de energía se reanudaba en ella y le recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo. Y entonces, justo antes de que el rayo fulminante tocara a Andrew, Krysta lo apartó, enviándolo justo al centro de un torbellino de luz verde que los arrastró lejos de allí... concretamente, 12 horas más tarde.

El torbellino se disipó al cabo de unos segundos de angustioso viaje. Andrew se sintió arrastrado contra su voluntad en el tiempo, consternado por los sucesos que acababan de tener lugar. Poco después, notó cómo caía de espaldas sobre la tierra blanda y removida del jardín, dándose un considerable costalazo. Justo después de caer, trató de incorporarse maldiciendo en voz baja y notó cómo algo le pesaba sobre el pecho. Y al abrir los ojos se encontró cara a cara con su sobrina, que, desmayada, se abrazaba a él frenéticamente. La observó anonadado durante bastante rato, dándose cuenta de que se hallaba exactamente en el mismo lugar pero algún tiempo después. El campo de batalla estaba exactamente como él y Voldemort lo habían dejado... sólo que no se veía a Voldemort ni a nadie más por allí. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que era por la mañana. La luz blanquecina de un Sol recientemente aparecido iluminaba el lugar y una neblina matinal se sumaba al cuadro del jardín dándole un aspecto aún más deprimente de el que ya tenía. El alegre canto de un pájaro le hizo volver a la realidad, y como obedeciendo a un impulso, a un reflejo, a un deseo ancestral que se había arraigado en su mente desde hacía nueve años desplazando a la conciencia, la moral y los sentimientos a un segundo plano, desenlazó los brazos de su sobrina, que lo rodeaban, y rebuscó en sus puños con el codicioso brillo del triunfo en la mirada. Sin saberlo, Andrew Darkwoolf había resucitado.

*    *    *

Krysta sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, que acabó por despertarla del todo. Notó que se hallaba recostada en una cómoda y mullida cama, boca arriba y que unas suaves sábanas le cubrían el cuerpo hasta los hombros. Podía haber estado cómoda, de no ser por el insufrible dolor del pecho. Sólo respirar era un martirio. De repente se dio cuenta de que se había despertado del todo y de que, probablemente, le iba a ser imposible volverse a dormir en mucho, mucho rato. Pasó un tiempo hasta que se decidió a abrir los ojos. La borrosa imagen del techo de la enfermería se presentó a su vista. Estaba en una cama cerca de la puerta y no era la única presente. Numerosos cuerpos de gente dormida reposaban sobre las demás camas. La enfermería estaba tan atestada que incluso se habían añadido nuevas camas y se habían colocado en los huecos libres que se pudieran aprovechar. Y había alguien más. No se percató hasta que se giró hacia la derecha y vio una borrosa figura, de pie junto a su cama, de espaldas a la puerta. Se frotó los ojos tratando de afinar su visión y pudo distinguir por fin al misterioso visitante, tras apartar las manos. Andrew Darkwoolf la observaba expectante, con una mirada difícil de definir. Parecía que llevaba bastante rato allí, esperando a que se despertara. Parecía que intentara atravesarla con los ojos y escrutarla por dentro. Krysta se sintió incómoda.

—Ah, eres tú —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, consiguiendo con ello que un dolor punzante le apareciera en las costillas—. 

Un quejido de dolor se le escapó, mientras trataba de incorporarse un poco.

—Yo de ti no me movería —dijo Andrew de un modo totalmente inexpresivo—. Tienes dos costillas rotas en proceso de curación... mañana ya estarán bien, pero hasta entonces sería conveniente que te quedaras tumbada. Estas cosas son peligrosas.

Ella lo miró intensamente durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora eres médico? —preguntó mientras volvía a recuperar su posición inicial—.

—Es uno de mis hobbies —respondió él con una sonrisa irónica—. De todas formas no tienes por qué hacerme caso, mátate si quieres.

Ella movió la cabeza, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir al cabo de un momento de silencio. Volvió a mirar a su tío, que seguía allí, de pie, sin moverse ni un ápice.

—Bueno, ¿para qué has venido? —dijo al fin—. No creo que te preocupes por mí... digamos que no es tu estilo.

Andrew permaneció callado un rato mirando al frente, como ausente. Krysta lo observó esperando a que se dignara a contestar.

—Tú no eras la Krysta de ése presente —dijo al fin Andrew más para sí mismo que para ella, todavía ausente, sin mirarla—. Ella estaba en su sala común, no podría haber salido para...

Se calló y frunció el ceño, con pesadumbre al parecer. Krysta giró la cabeza para mirar al techo y evadir su mirada.

—No sé de qué me hablas —dijo secamente—.

Andrew soltó una risa seca y breve, con una sonrisa torcida. Luego la miró sin obtener ninguna mirada a cambio, por su parte.

—Créeme, Krysta, no soy idiota —dijo él—. Sí que sabes de qué te hablo. Lo sabes igual que sabías que yo iba a morir. Y volviste, usaste tu poder de viajar en el tiempo para regresar a la noche del ataque. Volviste y me salvaste. No pudo pasar de otra manera, la Krysta del presente estaba en la sala común, no podía saber que yo me encontraba en peligro. Tampoco he visto a tu yo de éste momento por aquí, lo que quiere decir que eres tú. Que eres tú la que evitó mi muerte y cambió la historia... de una manera que no acabo de comprender. Lo que quiero saber es por qué.

—Porque soy imbécil —respondió Krysta al cabo de un rato, cruzando los brazos, y mirando al frente impasible—. Lo bastante imbécil como para tratar de salvarte la vida dos veces sin que te lo merezcas ninguna de las dos. Adelante, ya puedes reírte, seguro que lo estás deseando.

Andrew se relajó y echándose a un lado se dejó caer sobre la silla que estaba junto a la cama. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante para mirarla más de cerca.

—Pues a mí no me parece que seas nada imbécil —dijo con una sonrisa amarga—.

—Claro... "ahora" no te parece que yo sea imbécil —contestó Krysta frunciendo el ceño—. Por lo menos reconoces que he hecho algo por ti. Es todo un logro.

—Bueno —contestó Andrew con cierta dificultad, como si le sacaran las palabras por la fuerza—, a veces hay cosas ante las cuales uno no puede... evitar... sentirse... agradecido.

Krysta se giró para mirarlo rápidamente, asombrada. Sin embargo él no la miraba, tenía la cabeza girada hacia la izquierda, mirando hacia otra cama y era bastante obvio que se sentía molesto. Krysta sonrió maliciosamente, sabía que le estaba dando las gracias, aunque a su manera.

—Es verdad —respondió ella simplemente—.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio. Pasaron varios segundos sin que ninguno volviera a hablar. Krysta se perdió en sus propios pensamientos mientras miraba ausente el techo de la enfermería. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado y se dio cuenta de que probablemente ella era la única que había vivido la primera historia. Se dio cuenta de que ella había cambiado un importante suceso y de que todos los demás no recordarían nada de lo sucedido. Es más, ni siquiera lo habían vivido, así que mucho menos podían recordarlo. Empezaba a comprender a qué se refería Andrew cuando hablaba del inmenso poder del tiempo. Comprendió hasta que punto era grande el poder de La Piedra del Tiempo. Y a propósito de la piedra...

Krysta recordó de pronto que hacía mucho rato que no la veía. La buscó en sus bolsillos pero no la encontró. Algo confundida pasó las manos por el colchón y debajo de la almohada, haciéndose considerable daño con cada movimiento. Sin embargo la piedra no aparecía. Asustada y consternada volvió a examinar sus bolsillos, pero nada.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Andrew que la había estado mirando—.

—Busco la... 

Krysta se calló de repente y miró a su tío bruscamente con una expresión nada afable en el rostro.

—¡Tú! La has cogido tú, ¿verdad? —exclamó con una especie de furia suspicaz—. Seguro que aprovechaste la ocasión, al ver que la acababa de usar y no podía impedir que me la quitaras, ¿no?.

—Si te refieres a La Piedra del Tiempo, la verdad es que sí, traté de quitártela... es una verdadera lástima que no la llevaras en la mano —contestó Andrew con sarcasmo, algo fastidiado—.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Sabes bien que tuve que usarla para salvarte, no intentes engañarme —protestó Krysta cada vez más enfadada—.

—Mira, niña, si hubiera conseguido la maldita piedra ya, no estaría aquí tratando de entablar una conversación civilizada contigo, puedo asegurártelo —replicó Andrew también empezando a hartarse—. Te digo que no la llevabas en la mano, ni siquiera la encontré por allí cerca... simplemente no estaba.

Krysta lo miró, recelosa, pero no dijo nada más. Parecía sincero... pero siempre podía estar engañándola. No iba a confiar en él tan fácilmente, indudablemente eso era algo que no se merecía. En todo caso lo vigilaría de cerca, por si acaso. Y sin embargo, a pesar de sus sospechas se sentía inquieta. ¿Y si él decía la verdad? Recordaba haber tenido la piedra en la mano justo antes de que apareciera Macnair... pero ¿y después? No podía recordarlo. No le sonaba haber visto la piedra ni una sola vez después de aquello. Pero podría haberla llevado y no darse ni cuenta, era algo sumamente fácil teniendo en cuenta la tensión del momento. Además, ¿cómo iba a viajar ella en el tiempo sin la piedra? Eso era algo del todo imposible. Decididamente tendría que tenerla él o hallarse perdida por el jardín.

Se removió en la cama incómoda. El dolor del pecho no había disminuido en lo más mínimo y no encontraba ni una sola postura en la que se sintiera a gusto. Deseó poder dormirse, pero a pesar de que tenía algo de sueño, el dolor no la dejaba. Cada inspiración de aire le hacía ver las estrellas. Aquello era desesperante.

—Deberías dormirte, eso te aliviará el dolor y favorecerá a la recuperación —observó Andrew con el mismo tono inexpresivo e indiferente de antes—. Si te mueves tanto costará más.

—Ya lo sé... pero no puedo dormirme —contestó ella dolorida—. Llevo un rato intentándolo.

Andrew suspiró como con resignación. Se levantó de la silla despacio y se quedó de pie junto a la cama. La miró con una expresión extraña.

—Cierra los ojos —dijo simplemente—.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó ella extrañada— ¿No te digo que no puedo dormirm...?

—Tú ciérralos —interrumpió él, con tono imperativo—.

Resignada, Krysta los cerró sin esperar nada especial. Sabía que no iba a dormirse. Sin embargo, nada más pasar unos segundos de fastidiosos dolor, le dio la impresión de que un extraño sopor le inundaba la cabeza. Casi se asustó ante la sensación, parecía que estuviera sufriendo los efectos de alguna droga, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el dolor del pecho había disminuido también ligeramente y que no sólo le entraba sueño, sino que además se sentía indefiniblemente a gusto. Tan a gusto que le entraron ganas de sonreír y de dejarse llevar por el sopor. No pasó mucho rato hasta que cayó en un profundo y placentero sueño, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Todavía sonreía cuando se durmió.

Andrew, a su lado, se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla y se pasó la mano por la frente, cansado y casi enfadado consigo mismo. Una sensación rara le recorría por dentro. Una mezcla de fastidio y placentera realización. Y ello le enfurecía todavía más.

—Maldita cría —dijo mirándola molesto—... ¿ves qué cosas me haces hacer?

Se mesó el pelo hacia atrás mientras reflexionaba. Estaba muy cansado. Por alguna razón, realizar buenas acciones le resultaba mucho más difícil y penoso que las malas, pero no podía evitar pensar que las buenas le dejaban como un mejor sabor de boca, como una especie de sensación... ¿gratificante? ¡Qué horror!

*****************************************************************************

_xDDDD__, como he disfrutado con esto!!!! A que no se os había ocurrido que los "muertos" pueden volver a la vida?? Pozi, todo es posible dentro de mi retorcida mente =D. xDDD, no, en serio, espero que os haya molado y que no me matéis los odia-Andrews. Es que era un personaje demasiado currado como para dejarlo así!!! Y tenía pensado hacerle esta putadita desde hace mucho tiempo juasjuasjuasjuas. Y por supuestísimo, le dedico este capi a Rakshah que ADORA a  Andrew y derramó unas lagrimitas por él xDD y weno, en general a todos los que os guste y lo echarais de menos. Así que nada, ojalá que lo hayáis disfrutado que yo me piro a contestar los revis (whoooo!!! Vuelve a haber más genteeeee!!!) ._

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**Profion****: _xDD_, weno, creo que he pasado de la condición de asesina a "santa resucitadora". A que no te lo esperabas?? Seguro que un montón de gente se ha quedado pillada =D. Ahora podremos seguir disfrutando de las cabronadas de Andrew un tiempo más juasjuasjuasjuaaaaaas. Pos nada, este capi también ha tenido su dosis de tensión aunque no tanta como en el otro. En cuanto a lo de la ya famosa patada...  creo que cumplí los sueños de mucha gente xDDD. En fins, procuraré seguir así y a ver si charlamos pronto!! (por cierto, ya tengo hecha tu tarjeta, te va a encantar!!). Xau.__**

**Hermionefran****: _es verdad que hacía tiempo... ya te echaba de menos!! :D. Espero que te vaya bien, a mi me va fenomenal. Bueno, me alegro mucho de que la historia te guste cada vez más. Y tranki, que por el momento no tengo intención de matar a Dumbie-power xDD. Y en cuanto a Darkwoolf... ^^' no me mates ahora tú a mí!! De todas formas creo que va a empezar a caerte bien a partir de aquí... no quería matarlo definitivamenteeeeee!!!! Trataré de seguir así con la historia y a ver si te sigue gustando. Hasta pronto!! ;)._**

**Lora Chang:** _Hola!!! Weno, te he hecho un homenaje y este capi es más cortito xDD. Ya sé que tienes unas ganas tremendas de matarme por eso de la resurrección de tu queridísimo, pero aaaahhhh??? Se sienteeeeee xDD. Te gustó el duelo???? Que bieeeen!!! Verdad que mola mazo la chulería de Andrew???. Diosssss... con esa imagen del "mátalo" me va a dar un yuyu que... vale, vale, ya me callo. Y siiiiiiiiii!!!! Que sufra, que sufra!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Que se joda, por malo =D (y wapetón). La verdad es que Lucius debió de quedar tope ufano al matar al tío que peor le cae en el mundo (oye, ahora que lo pienso, Andrew es el peor enemigo de mucha gente en este fic... y fuera de él xDDD). Espero aclarar pronto quién ha sido el misterious atacant of Dumbie-Power... o.O'', esto ya es grave. En fin, nos vemoooooos!!_

**Siobhan**** Lhuderl-Hirl: _no sé si serás todas esas cosas, pero desde luego betas mu bien :D. xDDDDD, de verdad puse Drakowoolf? Weno, me parece que esa palabreja ya está corregida, porque después de arreglarlo ya no he encontrado más fallos. Y oye, espero que se te solucionen pronto los problemijos con el PC, porque siempre estás tirando de ordenadores y buenas voluntades ajenas xDD. Ei, al final no se ha salvado solo Krysta, porque...ANDREW HA VUELTO A LA VIDA!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Es indestructibleeeeee!!!!! (Lo quieroooo... *sigh*). Y qué me dices de Krysta? Tendrás aque reconocer que si no es por ella ahora no tendríamos Andrew por el que babear. Si se lo agradeces luego dejaré que la sigas odiando en paz xDDD. Y si que he leído el blog entero, es una caña lo de los mortigays xDDD. Me encantó la aparición de Andrew... en realidad me encanta todo jejejeje. Me lo paso bomba en el blog, gracias por invitarme!!! ;). Tienes razón, la tortura a Ginny se quedó corta, pero es que tenía que meter un mazo de cosas en ese capi ^^'. Y acertaste!!! Andrew NO estava DEFINITIVAMENTE muerto!!!!. Y en cuanto a los gays... voldie si es gay, pero Andrew NO!!! Me amaaaaaaa!!! xDDD. También he aclarado el por qué de la ausencia de Remsie y Siriusin, aunque ha faltado sesión de tortura a pelirrojos... otra vez será jejejejeje. Ale, hasta la próxima y a ver si subes capi de UEM de una veeeeeeeeeeeez!!!!! (P.D: ya tengo tu tarjeta, dentro de nada te llegará!!!!)_**

**Rakshah****: _Weeeeeeee_!!! Andy ha vuelto a la vida!!!!! xDDDD, a que no te lo esperabas, a que no, a que no, a que no???? Me encantó escribirlo!!! Me dije: ya verás cuando lo lea Rakshsh, con lo desesperada que está!!! xDDD, que wappooooooooo mi niñooooooooo. Y como comprenderás, tras este trágico fin que nunca llegó a hacerse realidad, Andrew ha burlado la muerte y digamos que... bueno... algo va a cambiar en él a partir de aquí : p. Y lo de tu aparición fue divertidísimo de escribir. Vamos, es que me encantó meter gente conocida en el fic y cumplir sus sueños (jooooooo, yo también quería patearloooooo). Y a ver si es verdad que tras el parón del ordenata vuelves a escribir!!!! Que ya llevo mucho esperando!!!! También leí el capi 13 de Alas otra vez, jejejejeje, me encanta darle ese puñetazo una vez, y otra, y otra...=D. Los Darkwoolf somos temibles!!! xDDD. Ah, sabes? Ya tengo tu tarjeta lista. Dentro de nada te llegará, espero. Creo que te va a encantar el dibujito que lleva dentro... juasjuasjuasjuas. Ale, a ver si volvemos a hablar prontillo que la racha se nos ha muerto definitivamente. Xauuuu!!__**

**Loona****: _hola!!! Estoy encantada de poder escribir contigo y con Estela y Rena. Es la caña vuestro blog, te ríes mazo. Ya te dejé el msn puesto en el ultimo post que hice, Si me agregas pronto podremos charlar y conocernos y todo eso. Ya tengo ganas!!! A ver si me agregas un día de estos ;). Y si te apetece leer mi fic pues nada, por mi fabuloso, fenomenal, fantastic de que te cagueixon y todo lo que haga falta xDDD. Así que nada, espero conocerte pronto!! Xau._**

**May Potter:** _Ooooooohhhh_!!! Ha vuelto a la vida!!! Tiemble el mundo enterooo!!! xDDD, que wappo. Me encantó lo que pusiste en mi tarjeta de Navidad... creo que dibujaré un Andrew con bastón (mmmmnnnhhhh... lindo...). Weno, para lo de Snape no sé si me basé en ti o qué, sólo se me ocurrió sobre la marcha ^^'. Moló que Harry le soltara eso al feo de pociones MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Tienes razón!!! Sólo les faltaba un ariete!!! xDDD. La catapulta habría estado way... pero es que no llegaba el presupuesto : p. De nada por lo de la patada, aunque la idea original es de Rakshah... ella me manifestó su deseo xDD. MMmmmm Andy me ha dicho que si le vuelves a dar una colleja te maldecirá y te volverá el cuerpo del revés, con las tripas por fuera... aunque si te soy sincera, no creo que lo haga, esas cosas le dan demasiado asco y se mancharía la túnica marca Pijomagic. Ya veremos en qué queda todo esto. Y en cuanto a los bichejos de Voldie... weno, vale, no me curré la descripción, pero es que no era plan de contar la Biblia en verso justo en ese trozo de tensión. Na, como está, está bien. Ale, ma gustao mucho tu revi, graciaaaaaas!!! ^__^. A ver si puedes mandarme pronto el dibu escaneado y que se le caiga la babilla a algunas de por aki =D. Pos eso, ta prontillooooo!!!.__

_Gracias a todos por leer._


	27. el ritual conversum

**27. El ritual conversum**

Explicar el porqué de la desaparición de su tío y la suya propia fue muy difícil para Krysta. Lo único que sabían Harry, Ron y Hermione era que Andrew había desaparecido misteriosamente poco antes de que Voldemort y sus mortífagos se marcharan y que la propia Krysta no había sido vista en su sala común. Krysta imaginaba que al cambiar ella la historia, la Krysta de ése momento, la que se hallaba en la sala común, había desaparecido, aunque no habría sabido explicar exactamente por qué. De todas formas, al cabo de una larga charla, los niños lograron entender más o menos todo lo que había pasado y comprender lo complicado que era todo ése asunto de los viajes en el tiempo.

Krysta había despertado por la mañana, un día después del accidente, completamente curada. Y después de obtener el permiso de la enfermera Pomfrey, había dejado la enfermería y había ido a buscar a sus amigos que inmediatamente la acribillaron a preguntas. Aquel día, al igual que el anterior no tenían clase, pues todavía habían profesores heridos y los que estaban bien tenían muchas otras cosas de qué preocuparse. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban nerviosos y de mal humor y los más pequeños se asustaban ante cualquier tontería. El ambiente no era demasiado agradable, la verdad. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Krysta habían salido a dar un paseo por el jardín mientras la niña se lo explicaba todo, en parte por estar solos y en parte por alejarse del deprimente clima del castillo. Aunque, si he de ser sincera, el jardín no es que se diferenciara demasiado del edificio. Presentaba numerosas calvas y ronchas de hierba quemada, además de agujeros y árboles y plantas rotos. Aún así, cerca de la orilla del lago aún quedaban varios árboles decentes y no se estaba del todo mal. La profesora Sprout ya se estaba encargando de hacer crecer de nuevo la exuberante vegetación del jardín.

—Todo eso que nos has contado es increíble —comentó Ron mientras arrancaba briznas de hierba reseca—. Pero si he de ser sincero, no estoy muy seguro de que Andrew se merezca lo que hiciste... no quiero decir que tuviera que morir, sólo...

—Ya sé lo que quieres decir —cortó Krysta, comprensiva—. Y tienes razón. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que, bueno, no fue más que una simple casualidad, la piedra respondió a mi mente por sí misma. Y una vez allí... ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No soportaba la idea de quedarme sola otra vez... me cuesta admitirlo, pero creo que en el fondo sí que me importa. Ahora me he dado cuenta.

—Es normal —contestó Harry, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza—. Pero ya que lo mencionas, ¿todavía no tienes idea de dónde puede estar la maldita piedra?.

Krysta negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrada. El tema le preocupaba desde la mañana anterior, cuando había despertado junto a Andrew en la enfermería. Lo cierto era que desde entonces no tenía noticias de la joya, aunque tampoco había preguntado a nadie. Seguía sospechando de su tío.

—Pudo caerse por el jardín, o puede que la tenga Andrew, ¿no os parece? —dijo Hermione, haciendo alarde de sus brillantes dotes de deducción—. O incluso... no me atrevo a asegurar nada, pero cabe una posibilidad de que la tenga Voldemort.

Los otros tres se asustaron ante la sugerencia de Hermione. Ron, en particular, sintió un escalofrío muy desagradable corriéndole por la espalda.

—Espero que no —dijo Harry, ahora mucho más preocupado—. Si eso fuera cierto, quién sabe lo que sería capaz de hacer ése loco. Algo me dice que no le costaría demasiado averiguar lo que es y para qué sirve.

—Mirad, mejor cambiamos de tema, no tengo ganas de...

—Ei —dijo Ron interrumpiendo las palabras de Krysta—. ¿No es Hagrid aquel que viene por allí?

Obviamente, la pregunta de Ron era de lo más tonto. ¿Quién no iba a reconocer a Hagrid caminando por en medio de un jardín semi desierto? Habría que ser ciego o muy corto, vamos.

Los niños se levantaron y esperaron a que llegara. Por la expresión que traía en la cara, no parecía demasiado contento. Más bien parecía muy deprimido y preocupado por algo. A Harry no le gustó aquello. ¿Es que había pasado algo malo? Por fin, el hombrón llegó junto a ellos.

—Ron, Dumbledore quiere que vayas, tienes que ver una cosa... —Hagrid se había dirigido al pelirrojo en concreto y eso extrañó todavía más a los niños—. Pero te advierto de que no te va a gustar. 

Ron tragó saliva y miró a Hagrid desconcertado. Accedió a seguir al guardabosques, pero ante la insistencia de los otros chicos, Hagrid dejó que le acompañaran también. Luego emprendieron el camino al castillo sin hablar apenas. Sabían que era inútil preguntar, Hagrid no estaría por la labor de dar explicaciones. ¿Es que las cosas podían complicarse todavía más?. A ninguno le gustaba nada su situación.

Al cabo de unos minutos la comitiva cruzaba las puertas del castillo y se adentraba en el vestíbulo. Sin embargo, y por extraño que pudiera parecer, no se dirigieron hacia las escaleras o hacia la sala de reuniones, sino hacia la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras.

—Hagrid, ¿a dónde se supone que nos llevas? —preguntó Ron que estaba cada vez más perdido—.

—No preguntes, ya lo verás —respondió el semigigante quien, obviamente, no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar—.

Los chicos lo siguieron sin chistar mientras bajaba los gastados escalones de piedra que conducían al pasillo de las mazmorras. Anduvieron un largo trecho, pasando por delante del aula de pociones y muy cerca del despacho de Snape. Estuvieron andando un largo rato, tomando cada vez bifurcaciones más complicadas y bajando más y más escaleras. A Harry le resultó imposible memorizar el camino. Finalmente, cuando pensaban que ya no podían bajar más, Hagrid se detuvo en un pasillo que no encajaba demasiado en el entorno frío y oscuro de las mazmorras. Las paredes eran iguales que todas las demás por allí, viejas, húmedas y cubiertas de telarañas, pero el pasillo estaba especialmente iluminado, pues habían más antorchas de lo normal. También el suelo estaba cubierto por una fea y medio raída alfombra. Pero lo que realmente desentonaba allí eran las extrañas estatuas de piedra que se hallaban situadas a un lado y al otro del pasillo, en dos pomposas hileras. Eran a cada cual más estrambótica y algunas estaban adornadas con dorados y pequeñas joyas brillantes. Y continuaban así, una al lado de la otra, hasta llegar al final del pasillo, que terminaba en una desnuda y triste pared frente a la cual se erigía una última estatua, la más cutre de todas. Bueno, no era demasiado difícil averiguar que aquel pasillo debía de tener una puerta oculta y tampoco era muy difícil averiguar dónde. Lo difícil realmente, era llegar hasta él.

—Venid por aquí —les indicó Hagrid mientras se acercaba a la última estatua, la impar.

Los niños obedecieron intrigados. En un momento, todos estuvieron situados frente a dicha estatua, que representaba a un señor alto y escuálido, vestido con cota de mallas, con cara de estar cansado del mundo y que apenas podía sujetar la espada que tenía alzada como en un patético intento por parecer heroico. Hagrid se acercó y sujetó la espada de la estatua con ambas manos, Luego, con un rápido movimiento, le dio tres vueltas hacia la derecha, girándola entre las manos entrelazadas del señor larguirucho. Un repentino chasquido dio a entender que la cosa había surtido su efecto, pues en un instante, Harry y los demás pudieron advertir cómo el suelo se abría bajo la estatua y se la tragaba, para después formarse un hondo agujero en la pared que conducía a unas estrechas, empinadas y mohosas escaleras. Hagrid se apartó a un lado y les indicó que pasaran delante para iluminar el camino con las varitas. Aquello estaba peligrosamente oscuro.

El grupo obedeció y adelantó a Hagrid poniendo mucho cuidado para no resbalar por las incómodas escaleras. A sus espaldas, el agujero en la pared volvió a cerrarse como si se tratara de un material gelatinoso. Por suerte, aunque empinadas, las escaleras no eran demasiado largas y en poco tiempo habían llegado todos al pie. Hagrid volvió a tomar la delantera mientras los demás miraban asombrados el nuevo pasillo. A diferencia del anterior, éste apenas tenía antorchas y parecía el más viejo, desagradable y frío de todos los pasillos de las mazmorras. Harry sintió un escalofrío al advertir, cada ciertos pasos, algunas puertas metálicas con rendijas, a ambos lados de la pared. Estaban en unas auténticas mazmorras, las únicas probablemente que no habían sido reconvertidas para aulas o despachos del colegio. Hagrid se detuvo por fin frente a una de las puertas y sacó un enorme manojo de llaves. Introdujo una en la cerradura de la puerta y tras un leve resplandor azulado, ésta se abrió con un chasquido. Algo que a Krysta le resultó muy familiar. Luego todos entraron.

A decir verdad, lo que Harry se imaginaba que iba a ver cuando cruzara la puerta era lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado en su caso. Una habitación pequeña, pobremente iluminada, húmeda, fría, incómoda y con ciertos olores ofensivos pululando por ahí. Pero lo que se presentó a su vista era algo muy diferente. Era una habitación rectangular, bastante grande e iluminada con unas cuantas antorchas de sobra, a juicio de Harry. El repentino cambio de luz al entrar le hirió en los ojos. La habitación en sí era sencilla, paredes de piedra, ni un solo adorno a parte de las antorchas y un candelabro en una esquina, pero cómoda. Arrimada a una de las paredes había una cama que no parecía en absoluto incómoda y en la cual se hallaba sentado el propio Dumbledore. Al otro lado de la habitación estaba McGonagall, de pie y mirando hacia la puerta con aspecto entristecido, y justo en medio de la habitación, sentados en tres sillas... más bien, atados en tres sillas, había tres mortífagos dormidos y con la cara al descubierto.

Ron seguía sin entender qué pintaba él en todo aquello, pero al ver que Hagrid se apartaba a un lado y se colocaba junto a McGonagall, dejándole el paso libre, decidió acercarse un poco más para ver mejor. Harry y las otras dos chicas lo siguieron también, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando exactamente. Ron se fijó en los tres prisioneros, por llamarlos de alguna manera. El primero era una mujer joven, debía de estar en la treintena. La cabeza le colgaba lánguidamente hacia abajo y algunos mechones de pelo color marrón rojizo muy oscuro le caían por la cara. Era de piel ligeramente morena y algo larguirucha, de todas formas, ninguno de los niños la reconoció como alguien conocido. El segundo mortífago tampoco les decía nada. Un hombre viejo, con una gran mata de pelo blanco, bajito pero musculoso, atado en una postura un tanto grotesca debido a que la cabeza le caía hacia atrás en la silla. Y por último, Ron se fijó en el tercer prisionero. Un joven pelirrojo que dormía profundamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Al principio no cayó en la cuenta, pero en cuanto tuvo tiempo de examinar al mortífago con más atención, notó cómo un sudor frío le corría por la frente y el estómago se le encogía como una pelota de goma. A duras penas pudo hablar.

—No... no puede... —Ron tragó saliva, con los ojos desorbitados—. P...Percy...

Y sin añadir nada más, se desplomó cayendo al suelo y quedándose sentado, con la boca medio abierta y los ojos dilatados por la impresión.

*      *      *

Ron estaba sentado en una silla de la sala de reuniones con la cabeza apoyada en las palmas de sus manos y mirando al frente completamente absorto. No paraba de murmurar lo mismo una y otra vez.

—No es posible... no me lo creo... ¿pero cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo, cómo, cómo? No es posible...

Harry, Hermione y krysta lo miraban preocupados, sin saber muy bien qué decir para animarlo. Dumbledore, McGonagall y Hagrid también estaban en la habitación y esperaban el momento idóneo para iniciar una importante conversación. Hacía ya un buen rato que todos habían abandonado las mazmorras.

—Lo sentimos mucho, Weasley —dijo Minerva McGonagall mirando el suelo con pesadumbre—. De todas formas, procure no preocuparse demasiado. Haremos todo lo posible por... por devolver a su hermano a la normalidad.

Hagrid asintió con la cabezota y se acercó al afectado niño para pasarle un brazo por los hombros y tratar de consolarlo un poco.

—Vamos, Ron, anímate hombre. No existe ninguna maldición que no sea reversible salvo el avada kedavra... seguro que solucionaremos este asunto, chico.

Ron asintió levemente, recobrando parcialmente la compostura. Acto seguido, cuando su cerebro recuperó la capacidad de pensar inteligentemente,, se giró hacia Hagrid y lo miró extrañado.

—Pero Hagrid, tú... ¿desde cuando sabes lo de la nueva maldición? —preguntó—.

—Bueno, digamos que el profesor Dumbledore me ha puesto al corriente de todo. Peliagudo, lo del pedrusco temporal, ¿eh? —las palabras de Hagrid sonaron un tanto resentidas. No le gustaba enterarse el último de las cosas importantes.

—Lo siento, Hagrid —se apresuró a disculparse Dumbledore—. No quise que se extendieran las noticias. me pesa todo lo que está pasando-

—Ya lo sé, señor director, no le culpo de nada. ¡Faltaría más! —Hagrid parecía realmente indignado sólo de pensar que alguien pudiera culpar a Dumbledore. Y mucho menos él—.

—De todas formas —dijo Dumbledore con algo que sonaba a esperanza—, no todo está perdido. Voldemort es poderoso, pero aún no ha alcanzado el clímax de su poder. Mientras exista, habrán posibilidades de derrotarlo. Y siempre queda La Piedra del Tiempo.

Krysta se puso pálida hasta un punto que parecía imposible en su morena piel. Unas perlillas de sudor le corrieron por la frente. Empezó a retorcerse la túnica con las manos temblorosas y miró a Harry con el rabillo del ojo. El niño le devolvió una idéntica y nerviosa mirada. Krysta trató de explicarse.

—Em... bueno... bien —empezó, sin mucha convicción—. Respecto a la piedra... digamos que... que tras el incidente del ataque pues... esto... como os lo diría...

—Se le ha perdido —cortó Hermione, quien se llevó una fulminante mirada por parte de la otra—.

Dumbledore miró a Krysta alarmado.

—¿Que qué? —preguntó—.

Krysta no tuvo más remedio que explicarse. Y para ello necesitaba contar todo lo referente al cambio en la historia. Y así lo hizo. Cuando por fin concluyó, en el momento en el que despertaba en la enfermería y discutía con Andrew sobre la piedra, los tres adultos la miraban perplejos. Hagrid fue el primero en estallar.

—¡Ése desgraciado! —bramó—. ¿Es que todavía lo dudas? ¡Él la tiene! Es el rey de los mentirosos, ¡no te creas nada de lo que te diga! Te la quitó, seguro que lo hizo... ¡justo después de que le salvaras la vida! Voy a partirle la cabeza, eso es lo que voy a hacer... le partiré la cabeza y luego le explicaré un par de cosillas al muy...

Hagrid ya había echado a andar hacia la puerta e hicieron falta bastante más de dos brazos para detenerlo. Otro candidato para la lista de enemigos de Andrew... el semigigante se sentía ultrajado. Le había dolido descubrir el engaño, lógicamente. De todas formas, no era prudente dejar que diera rienda suelta a su furia. Lo veían muy capaz de hacer lo que se proponía. Y aún era pronto para hacer conjeturas sobre el paradero de la piedra.

A decir verdad, fue toda una suerte que lograran detenerlo, porque en ese mismo instante apareció en la puerta el mismo Andrew, seguido por los dos espíritus de cuarto menguante y con una expresión facial incluso más fría de lo normal. En condiciones normales habría soltado un comentario mordaz al presenciar la cómica escena que coronaba el cuadro de la habitación. Un manojo de manos y cabezas tratando de sujetar a un semigigante. Pero en lugar de ello se limitó a dar unos pasos en dirección al grupo y a lanzarles una mirada gélida.

—Admito que no estoy en condiciones de defenderme —dijo con un tono de voz más frío que el hielo—. Pero aún así lo voy a intentar. Os gustará saber, que pese a lo que crea el semigigante, no tengo ni la menor idea acerca del posible paradero de La Piedra del Tiempo. Y respecto a lo de la otra noche —miró a Krysta momentáneamente—, Shizlo dice tener una interesante teoría que tanto a mí como a vosotros, espero, nos complacerá escuchar.

Aunque ninguno confiaba en las palabras de Andrew, olvidaron temporalmente el asunto de la piedra perdida y fijaron su atención en los dos espíritus. Sin embargo, en vez de ponerse a hablar, Yala se adelantó y se acercó a Krysta, fijando sus enormes ojos azules en los brillantes color miel de la otra. Al cabo de un momento, a Yala se le iluminó la cara con una satisfecha sonrisa.

—¡Ajá! ¡Te lo dije! —exclamó, alborozada y girándose hacia su hermano—. Es una de ellos... ven, puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo.

Shizlo se acercó también y examinó a la confundida Krysta. Luego la tocó en un brazo y ambos dieron un respingo. Una especie de calambre les acometió a los dos. Shizlo emuló la expresión de Yala.

—Tienes razón... no nos hemos equivocado —dijo con lo que parecía entusiasmo—.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —preguntó mcGonagall—.

Shizlo y Yala dejaron por fin a Krysta y se apartaron un poco para explicarse por fin. Shizlo se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

—Bueno... veamos... en primer lugar, ¿habéis oído hablar del ritual conversum?.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y krysta se miraron interrogantes. Obviamente ninguno había oído hablar de él. Andrew esbozó una mueca escéptica y miró al espíritu como con decepción.

—¿Ésa es tu teoría? —preguntó, aburrido—. Ése ritual no es más que un cuento de viejas. Un bonito adorno para los libros de artes oscuras.

Dumbledore intervino.

—No, Andrew, eso no es cierto. No sé qué tiene que ver el ritual conversum en todo esto pero sin duda existió. Fue prohibido hace algunos siglos, considerado como artes oscuras avanzadas y peligrosas —explicó el director—.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó Hermione, siempre interesada—. ¿En qué consistía?.

—Era una práctica poco común incluso cuando estaba autorizada —contestó McGonagall que también tenía su idea—. Un complicado ritual que pretendía traspasar poderes de una criatura mágica a un humano. La magia del humano se transformaba, adquiriendo capacidades propias de la criatura utilizada. Sin embargo, fallaba muy a menudo y casi siempre resultaba herido el cuerpo de cualquiera de los dos. Los seres mágicos morían muchas veces. Hace tiempo que lo prohibieron por eso.

—Nunca había oído hablar de algo así —comentó Hagrid—. Y de todas formas, no veo qué tiene que ver ése ritual con la niña.

—En realidad, es simple —se apresuró a explicar Yala—. Hace poco más de un milenio, uno de los nuestros hizo un trato con los humanos. No sé bien en qué consistió, pero nuestro pariente aceptó  someterse a un ritual conversum. Sorprendentemente fue uno de los pocos que salió bien. El humano consiguió nuestra capacidad de viajar en el tiempo, lo que sumado a su propia magia lograba un efecto aplastante. Un control muy especial sobre el tiempo en su totalidad. Nunca llegó a dominar su poder pero murió con descendientes. A lo largo de la historia hemos conocido a algunos humanos que tenían una extraña capacidad de influir en el tiempo. Sin duda, descendientes del humano en cuestión.

—Ya veo dónde vais a parar —interrumpió Andrew, sumamente interesado de pronto—. creéis que ella es uno de esos descendientes.

—Exacto, pero no una cualquiera —explicó Shizlo—. Nunca habíamos percibido una magia temporal tan intensa en un humano. Es casi como si hubiera realizado ella misma el ritual. Sus genes de magia temporal son abundantes, al parecer.

—Ah, así que es por eso —krysta parecía impresionada al mismo tiempo que fascinada—. Por eso yo soy la única capaz de manejar la Piedra del Tiempo.

La historia comenzaba a cobrar sentido para todos. Especialmente para la niña, que nunca había sido capaz de explicarse el origen de su extraño poder.

—Sí, eso es. Y ya que hablas de La Piedra del Tiempo, tengo que decir que Yala y yo hemos descubierto también su... digamos, mecanismo de funcionamiento —añadió Shizlo con lo que parecía desagrado—. Qué objeto más siniestro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry—.

—¿Qué por qué? —respondió Yala—. Porque está relleno de sangre de espíritu de cuarto menguante. Por eso contiene nuestra magia... es asqueroso.

—Ahora que lo decís, suena bastante lógico —comentó Hermione—. Me acuerdo de que transmitía un cosquilleo cuando la tocabas. Tiene mucho poder mágico.

—Sí, y cuando yo la toco siento un calambre. Exactamente igual que hace un momento, cuando Shizlo me ha cogido del brazo —apuntó Krysta—.

Indudablemente, tenía sentido. Dumbledore se mesó la barba por la historia y los descubrimientos. Lo que en un principio había parecido un problema preocupante pero claro, demostraba ser ahora, un rompecabezas mucho más profundo que mezclaba piezas de muchos años atrás. De muchos siglos atrás, más bien. E imaginó que todavía quedaban bastantes por descubrir. Pero ahora, lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa.

—Todo eso que decís es fascinante —dijo el director—, y nos ayuda a comprender muchas cosas. Sin embargo, debo retomar el tema inicial. La piedra ha desaparecido y debemos encontrarla cuanto antes. Hacer, como poco, un barrida del castillo para...

—No servirá de nada —cortó Yala—.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó McGonagall—.

—Porque Andrew ya nos pidió que la buscáramos para él. Podemos sentir la magia temporal cuando está cerca, del mismo modo que reaccionamos ante ella cuando tomamos contacto. Y no sentimos la piedra por aquí. A decir verdad, ni dentro del castillo ni fuera de él.

Lo primero que hicieron los presentes al escuchar la explicación, fue clavar una mirada punzante sobre Andrew, que se limitó a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros apoyado en la pared, indolente.

—Bueno —dijo con una risita—, no pensaríais en serio que me iba a quedar sin hacer nada mientras la piedra permanecía desaparecida, ¿no?

No, claro que no. Ni se les había pasado por la cabeza.

—Pero eso quiere decir que alguien se la tuvo que llevar —dijo Dumbledore ignorando a Andrew y a McGonagall, que pellizcaba a Hagrid preventoramente para que dejara de retorcer un cuello imaginario con la vista clavada en el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras—. Y si alguien se la llevó, ¿cómo pudo Krysta rescatar a Andrew?.

—En cuanto a eso, señor director, creo que puedo ayudar —intervino el propio Andrew—. Cuando Krysta se me llevó por el tiempo y aterrizamos en el jardín, me permití el lujo de buscar la piedra. Y no la encontré por ningún lado. Ni la tenía ella ni había caído al suelo.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —preguntó Krysta, escéptica—. ¿Qué viajé en el tiempo sin ella?

Krysta se encontró de pronto observada por siete pares de ojos. Todos la miraban obviamente planteándose la pregunta. ¿Por qué no?.

—Pues es muy posible —observó Yala—. Nosotros podemos hacerlo, ¿no? A lo mejor te cuesta mucho, porque no tienes el poder al 100 %, pero me jugaría lo que quieras a que viajaste tú sola. O eso, o mi hermano y yo nos equivocamos y la piedra sí que está aquí, lo que es muy poco probable.

—Bien, vale —dijo McGonagall—. Supongamos que la piedra cayó al suelo y krysta viajó sola por el tiempo. Supongamos también, que alguien la encontró y se la llevó. ¿Quién pudo ser ese alguien?.

Todos se mkraron entonces en silencio, pero nerviosos. Sabían que estaban imaginándose lo mismo, pero no se atrevían a decirlo. En realidad, no se atrevían siquiera a pensarlo. Al cabo de unos segundos, Hagrid intervino, asustado.

—Eh, venga. No... no lo pensaréis en serio. No pensaréis que Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis se llevó el pedrusco, ¿verdad?

Obtuvo silencio como toda respuesta, pero en la mente de todos se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez como en una eco insistente: ¿verdad?.

*     *     *

Por suerte, el tiempo lo cura todo. las semanas siguieron su curso normalmente, sin que sucediera nada raro. La tensión en el colegio fue disminuyendo con el paso de los días y aunque nadie se olvidó del ataque, los ánimos se fueron calmando. Los tres mortífagos atrapados permanecieron encerrados en tres cómodas habitaciones de las mazmorras en continua observación. El problema era que no parecían muy dispuestos a colaborar. la maldición parecía haberles lavado el cerebro por completo. No tenían otra cosa en la cabeza mas que a Voldemort y todas sus maníacas ideas. Sin embargo, su captura permitió a Dumbledore conocer los detalles del sumo imperium. La principal ventaja sobre la maldición imperius era que las víctimas no debían permanecer controladas en todo momento, ya que el deseo de actuar según los designios del atacante provenía de su propia mente y no de una mente ajena. Por ello, las víctimas eran capaces de tener sus propias iniciativas e ideas pero siempre para usarlas a favor de Voldemort. El descubrimiento no contribuyó a tranquilizar al director, precisamente. Dumbledore no tardó en realizar un informe sobre la nueva maldición y enviarlo a las altas cumbres del ministerio para que se encargaran de evaluar la gravedad del caso. Después, se concentró en hallar una manera de devolver a los tres prisioneros a la normalidad.

Por otra parte estaba La Piedra del Tiempo. Después de dos semanas sin que se supiera nada de ella, Harry y los demás se tuvieron que rendir a la evidencia: la piedra e hallaba en manos de Voldemort, o bien, de alguno de sus mortífagos. Krysta repasó la historia una y otra vez y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que era muy probable que la piedra se le hubiera caído cuando Macnair la tiró al suelo. De todas formas, y aunque tanto Dumbledore como Sirius, Remus y Snape, además de Hagrid, McGonagall y los 4 niños estaban enterados de la desaparición de la joya, la decisión del director fue esperar. Era necesario dejar correr el tiempo antes de actuar y así no llamar la atención. Ahora se concentrarían en el asunto de la sumo imperium.

Los niños retomaron las clases procurando no pensar en los problemas que se les venían encima. Krysta parecía ahora mucho más animada. Quizá contribuyó a ello el descubrimiento de la procedencia de sus poderes, o también el advertir que últimamente podía llegar a dirigirle más de dos palabras a su tío sin acabar gritando, exasperada. Notó un claro descenso de tensión entre ambos... a veces incluso descubría en sus ojos unos destellos extraños cuando la miraba. Podría ser... ¿admiración? No, imposible. Andrew no solía admirar nada que fuera más allá de sus narices. En cualquier caso, algo que sí contribuyó a mejorar su estado de ánimo fue la aproximación de su cumpleaños. La primavera había llegado ya y el lluvioso mes de abril no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Krysta, Harry, Ron, y Hermione lo organizaron todo para el día 4. Dumbledore les dejó la sala de reuniones para la fiesta y los niños se encargaron de invitar a algunos compañeros de Ravenclaw de Krysta, además de Ana y Ginny, que parecían un poco picadas con ellos por desaparecer tan a menudo y guardar secretos. Al final, el día 3 ya estaba todo listo y requetehablado. Krysta no se aguantaba los nervios, no cabía en si de gozo. Aquel mismo día se reunieron con ella Harry, Ron y Hermione en la biblioteca, después de cenar, para charlar un rato tranquilamente.

—Menos mal que ya hemos acabado... en serio, aquí la gente se acopla que no es ni normal —comentó Ron, divertido—. Si les dejamos, se apuntan a un bombardeo.

—A mi me da igual, que vengan los que quieran —dijo Krysta obviamente ilusionada—. Cuantos más seamos mejor, ¿no os parece?

—Sí, eso mismo —respondió Harry que se entretenía haciendo castillos de naipes explosivos, a su bola—.

—Me parece genial que podamos tomarnos un respiro. Con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente...

—Hermione, ni se te ocurra sacar el tema —cortó Harry bruscamente—. Tú lo has dicho, merecemos un respiro—.

Los otros asintieron dándole la razón a Harry. Lo que menos les apetecía ahora era ponerse a hablar de La Piedra del Tiempo. Durante largo rato estuvieron charlando tranquilamente, hasta que el castillo de naipes de Harry explotó chamuscándole las cejas y la señora Pince les llamó la atención por el ruido. Decidieron por fin que era hora de irse a la cama. Cada cual recogió sus cosas y luego salieron al pasillo dándose las buenas noches. Krysta se separó del grupo para dirigirse a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Al cabo de unos minutos entraba en su dormitorio, donde ya dormían sus compañeras de habitación. Con cuidado para no hacer ruido, se acercó a su cama y apartó las cortinas azules. Lanzó un prolongado suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sentada. Luego, se inclinó para desatarse los zapatos y fue en ese preciso instante, cuando algo llamó su atención. Allí, sobre su mesita de noche, reposaba un objeto, una especie de caja. No estaba allí antes, de eso estaba segura. Intrigada, se acercó para examinar el objeto más detenidamente. En efecto, era lo que parecía un estuche de madera oscura y pulida, con algunos dibujos tallados en la tapa. Lo cogió preguntándose de dónde podría haber salido, y al hacerlo, algo resbaló y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Al verlo, Krysta dejó el estuche de nuevo y recogió lo que había caído, un papelito doblado. Al levantarlo pudo apreciar que tenía una inscripción a mano. No decía nada más que:

"Para Krysta"

La cosa ya era de por si sorprendente. Pero lo que la dejó perpleja fue el hecho de reconocer en aquella escritura alargada, inclinada hacia la derecha y algo difícil de entender, la caligrafía de su tío.

Soltó el papel y volvió a concentrar su atención en el estuche, ahora completamente desconcertada. Lo cogió y lo abrió despacio, preguntándose qué demonios podría contener dentro. No pudo reprimir un exclamación de asombro. Sobre un acolchado rojo, dentro del estuche, reposaba una varita de ébano que debía medir unos 25 centímetros. La tomó alucinada y la alzó para verla mejor. Era totalmente negra, algo rígida quizá, pero ligera. Le pareció preciosa. Decidió que ya era hora de probar si funcionaba. Realmente, no esperaba nada especial, pues ni siquiera había ido ella a comprarla. Aún así, levantó el brazo y movió la varita en el aire. Apenas lo hubo hecho, cuando una corriente de energía impresionante le sacudió el brazo violentamente y culminó en una lluvia de chispas verde-azuladas que salieron despedidas hacia el techo iluminando toda la habitación. Una de las niñas se removió incómoda en la cama y lanzó un gemido de protesta. Krysta dejó la varita rápidamente en el estuche y lo cerró, excitada. Incapaz de creerse aquello, se sentó en la cama y se enjugó el sudor de la frente mientras resoplaba.

—Uf... bueno —dijo, todavía impresionada—. Ahora si puedo decir que he encontrado mi varita perfecta.

*    *    *

La punta de la pluma rasgaba el pergamino rápidamente. Andrew, sentado en la mesa de su despacho, se dedicaba a corregir los trabajos que había pedido hacía un par de días, no sin cierto fastidio. Él ya sabía que no existía el plan perfecto, pero aquello era cargante. Bueno, la conquista del poder tenía también sus puntos tediosos, era inevitable... la próxima vez se lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse a profesor. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras dibujaba un bonito cero en la esquina del pergamino y lo dejaba con indiferencia en la pila de trabajos corregidos (para que luego los profesores digan que no les gusta suspender...¬¬). Con un suspiro, pasó a la columna de trabajos de séptimo. Cogió el primero de todos, y apenas hubo leído el título, soltó una carcajada.

—"Cómo patearle el trasero a Voldemort: pasos a seguir y lecciones avanzadas, por Aerin" —leyó en voz alta—. Esto es lo que yo llamo, un trabajo práctico.

Y sin pensárselo más, garabateó un diez, pasando el trabajo al montón de corregidos. Iba a coger otro cuando una voz sarcástica a su lado lo interrumpió.

—Y eso es lo que yo llamo, ser imparcial.

Andrew se giró y se encontró con dos enormes ojos ambarinos que chispeaban, burlones. Una mano azulada salió de alguna parte y cogió el trabajo del cero.

—Fíjate en esto —dijo el dueño de la mano, que no era otro que Shizlo—. "Las maldiciones tradicionales. Prevenciones y curas, por Lara". Mmmmm... ¿no es ésa la niña que te dejó el estomago abultando por la espalda de un puñetazo? Yo pensaba que eras un profesor enrollado. 

Andrew le arrebató el trabajo y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Vamos, Shizlo, deja que me divierta un poco... llevo toda la tarde con la nariz metida en estos malditos garabatos de mocosos. Un cero no hace daño a nadie.

—Por desgracia, ¿no? Venga, te ha faltado decirlo.

El profesor frunció el ceño.

—No digas gilipolleces, Shizlo —respondió mientras cogía otro pergamino y escribía algunas correcciones al pie.

En ese instante, el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta llamó su atención. Andrew le indicó al visitante que pasara distraídamente. Cuando unos segundos después levantó la vista para descubrir la identidad del intruso, se encontró mirando directamente hacia un par de ojos color miel que lo observaban con intensidad. Los ojos de su sobrina. Krysta no dijo nada, se quedó mirándolo, como si no supiera por donde empezar. Andrew se limitó a dejar la pluma en el tintero.

—¿Y bien? —dijo, al ver que la otra seguía callada—.

Por fin, la niña pareció dispuesta a hablar, aunque su voz sonó bastante seca, distante.

—Quería enseñarte algo —contestó, mientras sacaba la varita nueva y la dejaba encima de la mesa—.

Andrew abrió mucho los ojos al ver el objeto. Tras mirar momentáneamente a Krysta, cogió la varita y la levantó exponiéndola a la luz. La examinó cuidadosamente durante unos segundos

—Ehem... parece una buena varita —dijo, volviéndola a dejar y sintiendo de repente un extraño interés por el pergamino que reposaba encima de su mesa—. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

¿Era impresión suya, o Andrew estaba rehuyendo su mirada?

—Qué casualidad —respondió Krysta, tomando de nuevo el objeto—. Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

Andrew levantó la vista rápidamente. Krysta lo miraba, sin duda expectante, esperando una respuesta. Los ojos de Andrew no revelaban nada, pero Krysta pudo advertir que se había puesto ligeramente pálido. Por una vez, Andrew no logró disimular del todo su nerviosismo. Optó por hacerse el loco.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo—.

Krysta lanzó una risa breve, irónica.

—Venga ya, tío... sabes tan bien como yo que eso nunca funciona.

Andrew frunció el ceño, con lo que pretendía ser enfado. Hubiera estado muy bien si Krysta no hubiera sabido que fingía.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde quieres llegar? —protestó, airado—.

—Te lo diré — respondió Krysta sin más dilación—. Tú me has regalado esta varita, tú la dejaste encima de mi mesita de noche. O al menos, eso creo. Si contamos que se me perdió la varita mientras TE rescataba, que te pedí una nueva hace tiempo y que nadie más puede tener motivos para hacerme un regalo como ese, además de que una varita no es algo que se pueda regalar a la ligera a no ser que conozcas bien a la persona en cuestión... bueno, ¿no crees que tengo motivos para sospechar? ¿Quieres más pruebas?

Ante el perplejo silencio de Andrew, Krysta se tomó la libertad de continuar. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el papelito doblado que había encontrado junto al regalo, para después lanzarlo sobre la mesa, justo al lado del pergamino sobre el cual escribía su tío.

—Yo diría que tu letra es muy parecida a la del papelito —comentó Krysta despreocupadamente, con cierta mofa—. Aunque supongo, que si dices que no, será que no. Tenía pensado darte las gracias, pero en vista de que no sabes nada, seguiré buscando.

Y sin añadir nada más recogió el papel doblado y miró a su tío de nuevo, que estaba todavía más perplejo.

—¿Qué tío? ¿No tienes nada que decir? —preguntó, divertida—.

Andrew esperó un momento. Finalmente, le entró un misterioso ataque de tos, aunque logró articular una respuesta.

—De nada.

Krysta sonrió. Por fin, le había costado reaccionar.

—Menos mal, ya estaba pensando en pasar al plan B —dijo, con una risilla—.

Andrew prefirió no preguntar en qué consistía el plan B. Se dio cuenta de que había ido dejando pistas de la forma más estúpida. Y eso le asustó. No porque se hubiera equivocado, sino precisamente por el hecho de que sucedía todo lo contrario. Si él hubiera querido realmente ocultar su identidad, ella jamás le habría descubierto. No, era otra cosa. Un oculto pero terrorífico deseo de ser descubierto... como si le apeteciera que le dieran las gracias. Y lo peor era que ella se había dado cuenta. Se horrorizó. ¿¡Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?!

—Bueno, ¿y que tal te funciona? —se apresuró a preguntar, antes de que sus cavilaciones le trastornaran el juicio—.

—No te lo vas a creer —-responció ella, emocionándose de repente—. Es una pasada. Es incluso mejor que la primera que tuve. Mira.

Sacó la varita y la agitó en el aire. El espectáculo de la noche anterior se repitió. Una cascada de chispas verde-azuladas les cayó encima, lentamente, justo después de ascender hacia el techo. Andrew tuvo que admitir que su sobrina tenía razón.

—Dime, tío —dijo Krysta después de guardarla otra vez—. ¿Cómo has conseguido una varita tan buena para mí? Comparada con la otra esta es mil veces mejor.

—Bueno, digamos que ha sido un pequeño experimento entre el señor Ollivander y yo —dijo él, con una sonrisa de satisfacción maliciosa—. Aunque Shizlo también ha colaborado. Simplemente se me ocurrió pedirle a Ollivander que reprodujera la varita antigua, haciendo una nueva exacta a la anterior, sin embargo luego pensé en hacer una prueba. Le pedía a Shizlo unas gotitas de su sangre, que Ollivander se encargó de mezclar con los pelos de unicornio del núcleo. También cambió la madera de la varita, pues una mezcla de núcleos así era demasiado fuerte para el fresno. La hizo totalmente nueva, de ébano, y este es el resultado. Me complace ver que no fue mala idea, después de todo.

—¿Mala idea? —contestó ella—. Ni de coña. Es alucinante. En serio tío, yo... muchas gracias. De verdad que la necesitaba. ¿Sabes?, voy inmediatamente a enseñársela a Harry y los demás, se quedarán de piedra.

Y despidiéndose rápidamente, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ya iba a salir del despacho, cuando oyó la voz de su tío a sus espaldas.

—Ah, Krysta.

La niña se dio la vuelta, esperando.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Las dos últimas palabras habían sido apenas audibles, pero Krysta sí que las entendió. Se quedó parada, mirando a su tío extrañada durante unos segundos. Finalmente, le dio las gracias y se fue por fin de la habitación, pensativa. Nada más hubo cruzado la puerta, Andrew oyó una risita a su lado. Se giró y se encontró de nuevo con Shizlo, quién había pasado desapercibido toda la conversación. Sonreía burlonamente, con los codos apoyados en la mesa, que era apenas más bajita que él-

—¿Feliz cumpleaños? —dijo con sorna—. Jamás pensé que viviría lo suficiente para oírte decir algo así, Andrew Darkwoolf.

—Si no te callas, te aseguro que no vivirás lo suficiente para oírmelo repetir —respondió el otro, con más que evidente fastidio—.

Shizlo volvió a reír.

—No te enfades, hombre, si es normal... te estás encariñando con ella —continuó el espíritu, con el mismo tonillo irritante—.

—Shizlo, te la estás jugand... ¿QUÉ? —cortó inmediatamente, al comprender lo que el otro le acababa de decir—. Eso no es verdad.

—Sí que lo es, aunque no lo puedes soportar —le replicó el otro, tranquilamente—. Mira, le acabas de hacer un regalo de cumpleaños, la has hecho sonreír y lo peor de todo es que te has sentido bien... por eso ahora te sientes mal.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Has estudiado la carrera de psicología o algo así? —preguntó Andrew que estaba cada vez más irritado.

—Sólo te digo lo que veo... y veo que te has encariñado con ella.

—Shizlo, eso no es verdad. SABES que no puede ser verdad. 

El espíritu movió la cabeza lentamente y se separó de la mesa. Caminó hacia la puerta y se dio la vuelta en el quicio, apenas un momento.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Andrew? Que te ha salvado la vida. 

Luego giró sobre sus talones y salió definitivamente de la habitación, dejando a Andrew pensativo. No, pensativo no era la palabra... más bien, hecho un mar de contradicciones. Sí, ése era el problema. Definitivamente. ¿Pero por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué no dejar que muriera? ¿Por qué darle la oportunidad de llevar a cabo todos sus planes de poder? Quizá porque ella esperaba que no lo hiciera, después de todo. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que le había llevado hasta allí, sus maquinaciones, sus planes, sus maldades... todo estaba muy claro. Pero cuando trató de mirar hacia el futuro, una especie de sombra le emborronó la mente. Se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en muchos años dudaba. Y no estaba muy seguro de poder enterrar esa duda, igual que había hecho con los sentimientos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo que quería hacer.

—Mierda... —murmuró mientras devolvía su atención a los trabajos a medio corregir.

Sin embargo, al cabo de dos horas, no había podido escribir aún ni una sola palabra.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

_Otra vez empezamos con las contestaciones perdidas... como siempre, lamento muuuuuuucho la desapariciónd e estas contestaciones, y como ya estaréis aburridos y hartos de oírme decir lo mismo una y otra vez, simplemente mirad el comentario final del capi 6 para más inormación. Adiós y lo siento de nuevo!!!!!_


	28. El principio del fin

**28. El principio del fin**

Las antorchas crepitaban sonoramente en la amplia habitación, rompiendo lo que sin ellas sería un completo silencio. Las sombras que proyectaban danzaban sobre las paredes de vieja piedra e iluminaban parcialmente una puerta metálica, de aspecto nada tranquilizador, que se hallaba cerca de una esquina, en un ángulo más oscuro que los otros. Una monótona calma reinaba por doquier, podría haber sido de día o de noche, pero no importaba. Allí dentro no existía la luz natural. Sin las antorchas de fuego inextinguible, la oscuridad más absoluta se apoderaría del lugar, y el frío haría su acto de presencia. Pero a pesar de ser una estancia firmemente cerrada, no había sido preparada para resultar incómoda, más bien todo lo contrario.

Un chasquido se oyó de pronto, y un resplandor azulado rodeó la cerradura de la puerta, que se abrió con un gemido lastimero. Segundos después, la silueta estilizada de un hombre adulto apareció en la sala, oculta en la penumbra de la puerta. El recién llegado se guardó las llaves no sin antes cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta, y dio unos pasos hacia la luz, haciéndose visible. Un brillo extraño titiló en sus ojos azules cuando los fijó sobre una cama que se hallaba arrimada contra una de las paredes y sobre la cual dormía alguien. Se acercó un momento y dejó vagar la mirada sobre el cuerpo del durmiente... que era más bien una durmiente. Una mujer de treinta y pocos años, de pelo marrón rojizo muy oscuro, delgada y alta, que respiraba acompasadamente dentro de lo que parecía un sueño profundo. El hombre esperó aún unos segundos, hasta que finalmente, se decidió a hacer algo.

—Despierta —dijo únicamente—.

Su voz sonó lacónica, imperativa, apremiante. No hizo falta ni un solo grito para lograr el efecto deseado. La mujer se revolvió en las sábanas, gimió, abrió los ojos, parpadeó, bostezó y se dio la vuelta, con aspecto de haber sido gravemente molestada. Al fijar la mirada sobre el causante de su incomodidad, se encontró con un hombre alto y delgado, de pelo negro y ojos intensamente azules, que chispeaban, irónicos. De pronto, se olvidó por completo de su sueño, despertándose del todo. Parpadeó de nuevo, para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo visiones.

—¡Tú! —exclamó con una mezcla de asombro, horror e incredulidad—.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Julia —respondió el aludido, con sorna—.

La mujer se incorporó y se quedó sentada en la cama, mirando hacia el recién llegado, intentando comprender por ella misma qué demonios estaba pasando allí. No tardó en darse cuenta de que eso era imposible.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿E... estoy en Hogwarts todavía? —escaneó la habitación con la mirada, esperando ver un lugar que le fuera extraño, pero se encontró con la misma habitación que la había acompañado desde hacía casi un mes—.

—Sí, desde luego que estás en Hogwarts... querría haberte hecho una visita amistosa antes, pero ya ves, las clases me tienen ocupado —una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en las facciones del hombre—. ¿Te lo imaginas, Julia? YO, haciendo de profesor. La vida da muchas vueltas.

Julia se puso en pie, para mirar más de frente a su misterioso visitante. De repente, sus facciones cambiaron, convirtiendo su expresión asombrada por otra de absoluto desprecio. Había ira en sus ojos, también.

—Sí... de profesor. ¡Ya lo creo! ¡Tú eres el desgraciado loco que se atrevió a traicionar a mi Señor! —exclamó, irritada—. Claro que sí, ahora me acuerdo. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de que fuiste tú? ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de tu nombre, Andrew Darkwoolf?

Andrew, pues realmente era él el recién llegado, borró la sonrisa burlona y miró a la mujer de arriba abajo, con suficiencia.

—Increíble, Julia... tú dejándote manipular por una maldición de Voldemort. Has echado a perder por completo tu carácter, créeme... y se podría decir lo mismo de tus encantos —añadió, de nuevo burlón e insultante—.

La otra le respondió con una fría y desdeñosa carcajada.

—Pero a cambio conseguiré un poder con el que nadie se atrevería siquiera a soñar, imbécil —respondió—. Voldemort limpiará al mundo de la peste de los muggles y los sangre-sucia y nos elevará a sus seguidores a la cima. Y tú, idiota prepotente, ¿pretendes pasar por encima de eso? Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte.

Andrew se puso serio de repente, grave. Incluso se permitió prescindir de la ironía por una vez. Entornó los ojos, como si intentara escrutar el alma de la mujer que le hablaba.

—Escúchate, Julia, ni siquiera hablas tú. Voldemort esto, Voldemort lo otro... es la voz de la maldición la que escucho, no la tuya. ¿Y dices que eso es poder? No es más que una ilusión. Vives en un mundo de sueños,  y cuando salgas de él será demasiado tarde —replicó, con dureza—.

Julia frunció el ceño, hastiada.

—Sea o no la maldición, sea o no una ilusión, estoy plenamente convencida de lo que quiero. Y lo que quiero es servir a Voldemort por encima de todo —dijo, tan segura de si misma que Andrew apenas podía reconocerla—. Y de todas formas, ¿quién eres tú para darme lecciones? Hace mucho que decidí que no te aguantaba. Eras peor que un cáncer, siempre pensando en el trabajo, siempre pensando en el poder... siempre pensando en ti mismo. Hace mucho que me cansé de tu soberbia, Andrew, al igual que el Señor Tenebroso. Te espera la muerte, asqueroso traidor, y estar presente cuando llegue el momento, será una delicia.

Julia pronunció estas palabras con un acento de absoluta maldad y desprecio. Parecía estar siendo totalmente sincera. Iba a dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama, con la intención de dar por zanjada la cuestión, pero Andrew se lo impidió. La cogió de la túnica, a la altura del cuello, y la alzó levemente para poder fijar sus ojos directamente sobre los oscuros de la otra. Una mirada fija y fría, que hizo que la mujer se estremeciera.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que dices, estúpida —susurró él, con una voz suave y sibilante, que daba escalofríos—.

Julia tardó bastante rato en reaccionar, y cuando por fin iba a intentar zafarse de Andrew, un chasquido se dejó oír desde el rincón de la puerta. Ambos se giraron hacia el lugar, a tiempo de ver cómo una tercera persona hacía incursión en el lugar. La silueta oscura de otro hombre apareció de entre las sombras, acercándose a la luz y permitiendo a los presentes descubrir su identidad. Un hombre muy delgado y pálido, de pelo castaño claro y canoso, cansados ojos color miel y profundas ojeras marcadas bajo los mismos, les devolvió una atónita mirada. Los ojos del recién llegado pasaron de uno a otro, con creciente desconcierto, hasta que la furia se apoderó de su mirada.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, el nuevo visitante, se abalanzó contra los otros dos y empujó a Andrew, apartándolo unos pasos hacia atrás y obligándolo a liberar a Julia.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo, Darkwoolf! —exclamó, fuera de sí—.

—Dime, Lupin, ¿no te enseñaron tus padres que es de buena educación llamar antes de entrar? —replicó Andrew, como toda respuesta al estallido del otro—.

Remus ignoró a Andrew y se giró hacia Julia, quién se había sentado en la cama y no salía de su asombro. Miraba a Remus como si fuera un marciano verde de tres cabezas y quince pies.

—¡Tú también! —exclamó, catatónica—. ¿Es que... es que os habéis puesto de acuerdo para amargarme la existencia o qué? —añadió después, exasperada—.

—La existencia ya te la amargas bastante bien solita, Julia, no nos necesitas para nada —le dijo Andrew, ácido—.

—¡Desapareced ya de mi habitación! ¡Joder! ¿Es que no puede una ser prisionera tranquilamente en este puto castillo? —gritó la mujer, que ya estaba harta de todo y de todos—.

—¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa, Julia? Esa forma de hablar no es propia de ti—preguntó Remus, dolido, angustiado... más deprimido incluso de lo normal—.

—Pasa que los dos habéis vuelto a aparecer en mi vida, ¡y lo único que quiero es no tener que veros nunca más! ¿Es que es mucho pedir? Evaporaros de una vez. No quiero tener nada más que ver con un licántropo y un lunático—contestó, con una furia corrosiva y maligna—.

Remus se apartó, herido, aunque ya sabía que la reacción de la mujer a la que antiguamente había amado iba a ser parecida. Sin embargo, Andrew, se limitó a limpiarse una suciedad ficticia de las uñas de su mano derecha, con calma e indolencia.

—Qué desagradecida eres, Julia... encima de que los dos hemos tenido la misma maldita idea de venir a visitarte en la misma maldita noche, tú nos repudias —dijo, con una impasibilidad casi cómica—.

Remus se giró hacia su eterno y odiado enemigo.

—¿Y para qué se supone que has venido tú? ¿Qué le estabas haciendo, loco psicópata? —preguntó, furioso—.

—Oh, por Dios, Lupin, nada... ¿crees que yo sería capaz de hacer daño a tu amorcito? Vaya, que tierno, el licántropo se nos pone protector —le respondió el otro, con aguda malignidad—.

Sin embargo, en vez de replicar un insulto hiriente, Remus se limitó a mirar a Andrew, con los ojos muy abiertos. De repente, su furia desapareció de la superficie, pasando a ser un torrente contenido peligrosamente bajo una capa de asombro. Muy despacio y con un tono de voz también muy peligroso, dijo:

—Darkwoolf... ¿Tú sabes que yo amaba a Julia? ¿Lo sabías antes? ¿Lo has sabido siempre?

—Pues claro, cómo se nota que no te has visto la cara de idiota que ponías cuando la mirabas —se limitó a responder el otro—.

Aquello fue más de lo que Remus pudo soportar. La gota que colmó el vaso.

—Tú lo sabías... lo sabías, pero aún así... aún así...

No pudo terminar la frase. Un rugido de furia se escapó de su garganta, imposible de ser contenido por más tiempo. Se lanzó de golpe contra Andrew y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le dirigió un portentoso derechazo directo a la mejilla izquierda. Andrew trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás, ante la atónita mirada de Julia y el odio arrasador de Remus. Éste último se dispuso a dar un golpe más, lanzándose de nuevo sobre su víctima, pero no pudo alcanzar el blanco. Una mano detuvo su puño, cogiéndole de la muñeca, la mano del propio Andrew, que seguía con la cabeza girada, del golpe anterior. Muy lentamente, dirigió la mirada sobre Remus, y éste se quedó asombrado. Esperaba encontrar una mirada maligna, fría, impasible, rencorosa... pero no pudo encontrar ninguna de esas cosas en los ojos de Andrew. Sólo odio. Un odio casi tan intenso como el que él mismo le profesaba. Remus no pudo entenderlo. ¿Desde cuándo Andrew Darkwoolf se interesaba lo suficiente en los demás como para odiar?

—Puedes ahorrártelo, Lupin —dijo éste, con un susurro frío y arrastrado—. Os dejaré solos para que podáis recordar vuestra efímera felicidad.

Y sin añadir nada más, soltó bruscamente el brazo de Remus y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin volver la cabeza ni una sola vez. Cuando salió, Remus se quedó atónito, mirando hacia el lugar por el que Andrew acababa de salir y sin entender aún a qué había venido aquello.

*    *    *

Harry, Ron y Hermione escogieron como de costumbre, su lugar apartado de la sala común para sentarse y entablar una privada conversación. Se acomodaron en tres sillones, alejados de la chimenea y pegados a la pared, en la cual se hallaba apoyado un enorme armario de madera repleto de libros de consulta y lectura. No les gustaba tener a demasiada gente cerca cuando hablaban por si salía algo relacionado con Voldemort o la Piedra del Tiempo. Neville se acercó a ellos apenas un momento para resolver una duda que tenía en los deberes de adivinación y luego se marchó, dejándolos solos y libres para hablar de lo que fuera.

—Hey, ¿no os parece que Krysta está de muy buen humor últimamente? —comentó Ron—.

—Bueno, desde el cumpleaños, concretamente —apuntó Hermione—. Creo que le sentó muy bien celebrarlo. En realidad, a todos nos sentó muy bien, no sabéis cómo necesitaba descargar la tensión.

—Sí, en parte fue eso, pero yo creo que si Andrew no le hubiera hecho ese regalo no se mostraría tan animada —dijo Harry, pensativo—. ¿No os parece raro el comportamiento de Andrew últimamente?

—Y tan raro —respondió Ron—. Ni siquiera sé por qué se le ocurrió hacerle un regalo. La propia Krysta me dijo que no se podía creer que se hubiera acordado del día de su cumpleaños. Según ella, no le dijo nada.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, al parecer, poco interesada en el tema.

—¿Es que no es obvio lo que le pasa? Le remuerde la conciencia, Krysta hizo algo muy gordo por él y no puede dejar de reconocerlo —explicó la niña—.

—Ah, ¿pero es que tiene conciencia? —replicó Ron en tono despectivo—. Mirad, le habrá hecho un regalo de cumpleaños, pero si queréis saber mi opinión, seguro que no es más que otra artimaña para sonsacarle a Krysta su poder. Y tampoco me acabo de creer del todo la historia esa de que si se ha llevado la piedra Qui...

—Ron, en eso no tienes motivos para desconfiar, ya oíste lo que dijeron los espíritus —interrumpió Harry—.

Ron esbozó una mueca escéptica.

—Oh, claro, los espíritus... no seáis ingénuos. A ver, ¿para quién trabajaban esos malditos espíritus desde el principio, eh? Si no recuerdo mal, para nuestro querido profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y ahora lo defienden, ¡qué sorpresa!

—Pues mira, Ron, yo en eso sí que le creo —dijo Hermione—. Si tuviera ya la piedra seguro que hubiera intentado algo a estas alturas, como poco intentar que Krysta le ayudara... como poco. No tiene ningún sentido que se quede con nosotros si ya ha conseguido lo que quiere.

—Pero es que no lo ha conseguido. Necesita aprender a usarla —se explicó Ron—. Apuesto lo que queráis que ése es el verdadero origen de su repentino cambio de actitud.

Harry movió la cabeza, no muy convencido.

—No sé qué pensar. Para tratarse de Andrew... parece demasiado obvio. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de su cambio y atar cabos. Yo creo que si tuviera la piedra habría hecho algo distinto, no me preguntéis qué, pero no algo tan evidente. Aunque cabe también la posibilidad de que nos esté volviendo a engañar, claro.

—Yo estoy seguro de que Dumbledore tampoco se fía de él y por eso ha decidido actuar con tanta discreción, en vez de ir directamente a por la piedra, a tortazo limpio —dijo Ron—.

—Venga ya, Ron, Dumbledore siempre actúa con discreción sea cual sea el caso —replicó Hermione—

—Bueno, no sé, Hermione, tratándose de Voldemort yo creo q...

Harry no pudo terminar su frase porque una exclamación de sorpresa le interrumpió desde atrás. Ron y Hermione señalaron hacia la pared y Harry se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver cómo el armario se tambaleaba junto a ésta, un poco por detrás de él. La puerta del armario se abrió de sopetón dejando caer un bulto que se estrelló contra el suelo, seguido de una montaña de libros que casi lo sepultó. Una figura pelirroja salió del armario y se acercó al primer bulto para tratar de levantarlo, mientras casi todas las cabezas de la sala común se giraban hacia ese punto, risueñas. El bulto, por su parte, resultó ser una persona, una niña bajita, algo rechoncha, de pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta.

—¡¿Ana?! —preguntaron Harry, Ron y Hermione casi a la vez—.

Ana se giró hacia la persona que le había ayudado a levantarse con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamó—. ¡Se les ha perdido! Y tú que no te lo creías...

Dicha persona, que no era otra que Ginny, asintió con la cabeza aceptando que Ana tenía razón.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué coñ... demonios estabais haciendo metidas dentro de ése armario? —preguntó Harry, que estaba cada vez más catatónico—.

—No estábamos haciendo nada malo —respondió Ginny, poniendo cara de angelito—.

—Eso —apoyó Ana—. Sólo os espiábamos —añadió después con una risita.

—¿Espiándonos?

—Sí, exacto—saltó Ana con tonillo de reproche—. Estábamos más que hartas de que siempre desaparecierais y os fuerais por ahí solitos con Krysta, así que decidimos espiaros para enterarnos de las cosas.

Hermione se adelantó y las miró con pinta de encontrarse más perdida que un pulpo en un garaje.

—Esperad, esperad un momento —dijo—... ¿decís que nos habéis estado espiando?

—Ajá, eso mismo.

— ¿Desde cuándo exactamente, si puede saberse? 

—Pues... —Ginny contó con los dedos—. Desde finales de febrero, si no me equivoco.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron horrorizados. Hermione reaccionó la primera y se abalanzó sobre Ana, cogiéndola del brazo y obligándola de un estirón a sentarse en el sofá, con intención de que la gente dejara de mirar hacia esa parte. Ginny se acercó y se sentó también, cerca de la otra niña, esperando mientras los tres amigos hacían lo propio. Una vez la gente pareció perder interés por la cómica situación del armario, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y habló hacia Ginny en voz baja.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios hicisteis algo tan estúpido?—preguntó, severa—. 

—Ya os lo hemos dicho —replicó Ginny, algo molesta—. Nosotras también teníamos derecho a enterarnos de algo tan grave, ¿no?

Los tres amigos se miraron.

—¿Qué es lo que sabéis? —preguntó Harry al fin—

Ginny y Ana esperaron un momento y después se dispusieron a contarlo todo. Explicaron que se habían dado cuenta del secretismo que compartían los tres amigos y Krysta, y que por ello habían decidido enterarse de lo que pasaba por su cuenta, ya que ellos no parecían dispuestos a contarles nada. Resultó que se habían enterado de absolutamente todo lo referente a La Piedra del Tiempo, el futuro peligroso, de todo lo sucedido en la Mansión Ryddle, de lo referente a los poderes de Krysta, y hacía apenas un momento, de que tras el ataque se les había perdido la piedra. Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron de piedra.

—No se os habrá ocurrido contarle todo eso a nadie, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, inseguro—.

—Pues claro que no, no somos idiotas —replicó Ana—.

—Me parece que todo este asunto es algo muy gordo —comentó Ginny—. E... estoy algo asustada.

—Y yo —admitió Ana—. 

Pasó un momento de silencio, hasta que finalmente, Ana volvió a hablar.

—Pero, ¿sabéis? Yo no creo que el profesor Darkwoolf haya robado La Piedra del Tiempo.

Todos, salvo Ginny, la miraron asombrados por su repentina afirmación.

—¿Es que también lo sabéis todo sobre él? —preguntó Ron—.

—Pues claro —respondió Ginny—. Os oíamos ponerlo verde a menudo y nos preguntábamos qué habría hecho. Como de vosotros sólo obteníamos información a medias, hicimos un hechizo escucha en la puerta de su despacho.

Las expresiones que se reflejaron en las caras de Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron dignas de ser ver. 

—¿Os habéis planteado haceros del F.B.I? —preguntó Harry, alucinado—.

Ron miró a Harry, interrogante.

—¿Qué es el "efebeí"? —preguntó—.

Harry le respondió que mejor se olvidara de eso, mientras Ana continuaba la explicación de Ginny.

—Bueno, gracias al hechizo escucha podíamos oír su voz a través de nuestras varitas cuando se encontraba solo con ése espíritu de cuarto menguante amigo suyo. Y no sé si lo sabréis, pero a él se lo cuenta todo, y a pesar de ello no le oímos mencionar ni una sola vez nada que tuviera que ver con el robo de la piedra. Es mas, el mismo cree que la tiene Voldemort y se lamenta de ello. No creo que se la haya quedado.

—Ni yo —dijo Ginny apoyando a Ana—.

Ron murmuró algo por lo bajini, no muy convencido, pero no replicó en voz alta. Los demás no le hicieron caso, la idea de que Voldemort pudiera tener la piedra era muy preocupante. Lo mejor que podían hacer era desear con toda el alma que no llegara a averiguar nada sobre sus poderes y su uso. O quizá Dumbledore tuviera alguna clase de plan. ¿Cómo podían saberlo?

—A mi me sigue pareciendo impresionante la forma en que nos tomó el pelo el profesor Darkwoolf —dijo Ana despreocupadamente, al cabo de un rato—.

Ginny la miró, asombrada.

—¿Pero qué dices? Será todo lo impresionante que quieras, pero es un cabrón —dijo—.

—Ya, bueno —trató de rectificar Ana—... no estoy diciendo que lo que hiciera estuvo bien, desde luego, pero... no sé, hay que reconocer que tiene habilidad.

Ginny volvió a hablar, incrédula.

—Hay que ver, todo lo que nos ha estado haciendo y tú, en vez de cabrearte admiras su "habilidad". No digas tonterías, Ana, es un imbécil.

—A veces no lo es —respondieron Hermione y Ana a la vez—.

Al oírlo, Harry, Ron, Ana y Ginny se giraron hacia la chica de pelo castaño y alborotado. Hermione se encontró de pronto observada por todos los demás y se le subieron los colores. Replicó airada, disimulando.

—Bueno, sólo digo la verdad. No siempre es imbécil.

Ron movió la cabeza, harto ya de la estúpida conversación.

—Vosotras sí que sois incomprensibles a veces —bufó, hastiado—. Me voy a mi cuarto, tengo que acabar los deberes de encantamientos.

Y sin añadir nada más, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la escalera de caracol que daba al cuarto de los chicos. Harry se encogió de hombros mirando hacia Hermione y poco después siguió los pasos de Ron. Las tres chicas se quedaron solas.

—No se lo digáis a mi hermano —murmuró Ginny apenas se hubieron ido—. Andrew me cae como el culo... pero reconozco que está buenísimo.

Ana y Hermione la miraron un momento mientras se echaba a reír y poco después las tres formaban un bonito coro de carcajadas. Quizá, si hubieran sabido lo que les esperaba, no hubieran encontrado muchos motivos para reír.

*    *    *

Ana y Ginny guardaron celosamente el secreto que compartían con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Krysta, como habían hecho hasta entonces. Los días siguientes no fueron nada del otro mundo. Clases, juegos, charlas, rutina y más rutina. Los profesores parecían bastante animados, al igual que los alumnos, aunque la gente ya no volvió a bajar la guardia. Dumbledore decidió que debían estar preparados para un segundo ataque y colocó defensas mágicas en las entradas más importantes al castillo, así cómo en las entradas y salidas secretas. También se llevó a cabo una investigación exhaustiva de todo el edificio y el jardín, buscando desperfectos o cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal que pudiera haber quedado como vestigio del ataque. No se encontró nada extraño o peligroso, así que finalmente, se dio por terminado el asunto. 

Lo que no parecía tan fácil de resolver era el problema de la maldición magno imperium. Las víctimas no habían mejorado en absoluto, a pesar de que Dumbledore se esforzaba al máximo por encontrar la antimaldición oportuna. El Ministerio, alertado como había sido por el director, también tomó sus medidas, y varios investigadores se pusieron manos a la obra para descubrir una posible defensa o remedio para dicha maldición. Las semanas fueron pasando una tras otra, sin que nada cambiara en absoluto, hasta que una mañana, a finales de Abril, estalló la bomba.

Hermione había recibido, como de costumbre, un nuevo número del Profeta con el correo de la mañana. Mientras los demás chicos desayunaban, sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, ella pasaba las páginas distraída. Ana, que hablaba animadamente sobre los planes maléficos que tenía pensados aquel día para Jill, se interrumpió de repente al escuchar la exclamación de sorpresa de Hermione, mientras esta fijaba los ojos sobre una página en concreto del periódico.

Mientras la leía, ni se percató de que Ron y Harry se colocaban a sus espaldas, para descubrir de donde provenía su asombro. Nada más leyeron el título de la misteriosa noticia, comprendieron el problema. Voldemort. Al parecer, había decidido que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente desde el último ataque y había reiniciado su acción. El resultado fue un espectacular ataque al callejón Diagon y una masacre sin precedentes. La foto que acompañaba a la noticia presentaba un gran número de casas chamuscadas o derruidas, tiendas arrasadas, el pavimento de las calles levantado y al fondo, una imagen del impresionante banco de Gringotts con las paredes ennegrecidas. Un desastre. Pero lo que realmente llenó de horror a Harry e hizo que los puños se le apretaran de rabia fue el hecho de que aquel ataque se había cobrado la vida de tres magos adultos y había dejado a numerosas personas en estado grave o con heridas leves. 

La noticia se extendió rápidamente no sólo en Hogwarts, sino en el resto del mundo mágico. Una oleada de dolor, impotencia, rabia, miedo y odio pareció extenderse sobre todos los magos que habitaban el país. También los magos del resto de países europeos empezaron a temer por su seguridad. Al día siguiente del ataque, ya se había iniciado un movimiento de ayuda para reconstruir las casas y tiendas destrozadas del callejón, y el Ministerio se había puesto manos a la obra para encontrar a los culpables. Por primera vez desde que era ministro, Fudge pareció preocuparse de verdad por la situación... al tiempo que comprendía que no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar. Dumbledore no tardó en recibir una visita suya. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que la cosa no había hecho nada más que empezar. Los días siguieron su curso, uno tras otro, y situaciones como estas se repitieron por todo el país. El Ministerio no daba abasto, y Dumbledore tampoco. Daba igual a cuánta gente interrogaran, capturaran o pillaran con las manos en la masa. El grupo de Voldemort recuperaba inmediatamente las bajas con nuevos aliados e iba en aumento. Y era completamente imposible averiguar quién actuaba por propia iniciativa o bajo los efectos de la maldición. Por ello, Fudge se resistía a emplear la prisión mágica. Sin embargo, magos jóvenes y capacitados no tardaron en ser contratados como aurores, en vista de que la situación iba cada vez a peores.

El florido y comúnmente feliz mes de mayo se presentó en mitad de una situación que empeoraba cada día. Los alumnos apenas podían prestar atención a las clases de puro nerviosismo. La única casa en la que parecía prevalecer el buen humor era en Slytherin, aunque tampoco se podía generalizar. A menudo se podían ver slytherins cabizbajos o preocupados. Harry se sorprendió incluso de que Draco Malfoy no apareciera de repente como solía hacer para meterse con él o con cualquiera de sus amigos. Ni siquiera lo vio presumir durante aquellos días, parecía un tanto ausente. Jill lo seguía como de costumbre, pero sin renunciar a sus rencillas con Ana. A estas alturas del curso ya se peleaban más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Lo más probable era que ni se acordaran por qué habían empezado. De todas formas, también su costumbre decayó al presentarse aquel principio de mes de mayo, que se inició más triste y peligroso que nunca. Al cabo de un tiempo, tras un nuevo ataque a la sede del departamento, el ministro autorizó por fin el uso de Azkaban como única alternativa a los delincuentes a favor de Voldemort. Ya no podían tener contemplaciones, ni con las víctimas de la sumo imperium. Harry comprendió que aquello no era el final, sino el principio. El principio del fin.

*    *    *

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección a su sala común, cansados y bajos de moral. Era tarde, acababan de despedirse de Krysta, con quien habían asistido a una nueva reunión con Dumbledore y todos los implicados en el asunto de La Piedra del Tiempo, una reunión de la que no habían sacado nada en limpio. Voldemort tenía la piedra, sí, esa era la conclusión a la que habían llegado, pero ¿dónde?. Y ¿porqué? ¿Por qué la habría cogido, qué significado podría tener para él? Y en cualquier caso, si la tenía, ¿qué había hecho con ella? Ni siquiera parecía conocer su utilidad, pues todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora no había tenido nada que ver con La Piedra del Tiempo. Simplemente, el objeto parecía haber desaparecido del mapa. Era como si ellos jamás lo hubieran encontrado, como si la historia siguiera su curso normalmente. Y sin embargo, seguro que a raíz de todo lo sucedido desde el mismo momento en que Harry había usado la piedra por primera vez, la historia había cambiado. La Piedra del Tiempo se había inmiscuido en sus vidas de forma accidental, y ello tenía que haber tenido repercusiones. Y sin embargo, parecía que de nada había servido. La historia se estaba llevando a cabo tal como habían anunciado Yala y Shizlo. Aquello era de lo más deprimente. Si por lo menos la joya siguiera en sus manos, aún podrían intentar algo, pero Krysta no conseguía dominar su poder sin ella, y los espíritus se negaban a regresar al pasado a recogerla. Decían que ello podía traer repercusiones adversas en el futuro y que era una tarea demasiado arriesgada. Estaban bloqueados. Un callejón sin salida.

Ana y Ginny los vieron llegar por el pasillo y se acercaron para preguntarles que nuevas noticias traían. Como se suponía que ellas no sabían nada, no podían entrar a las reuniones, pero los otros niños las informaban. La explicación, por parte de Ron, no pareció animarlas demasiado. Se unieron a los amigos para ir a la cama y siguieron su camino por el pasillo. Al cabo de un rato, alcanzaron el ansiado cuadro de entrada de la sala común. Sin embargo, no llegaron a entrar, pues una figura apoyada contra el cuadro les cortaba el paso. Al acercarse, descubrieron no con poco asombro, que se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Pero lo realmente sorprendente era el hecho de que los estaba esperando. Descruzando los brazos, separó su espalda de la pared y se acercó al grupo de Grtffindors, con aspecto de estar bastante harto de algo.

—Por fin aparecéis. ¿Tenéis por costumbre deambular por los pasillos dos horas después de la cena? —preguntó, irónico—.

—Sí, —gruñó Ron por toda respuesta—. Ahora aparta, tengo sueño.

Draco ni se movió, pero esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

— Créeme, Weasley, tendrás algo mucho peor que sueño si Voldemort aprende a utilizar La Piedra del tiempo—dijo, con sorna—.

Los otros cinco no pudieron reprimir una expresión de asombro. No sólo era extraño que Draco Malfoy los esperara para hablar con ellos a esas horas de la noche, ni que se dirigiera a ellos sin un solo insulto, además, conocía La Piedra del tiempo y su actual poseedor. Harry dio un respingo, impresionado, y se abrió paso entre Ron y Hermione para encararse con Malfoy.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso? —preguntó bruscamente—. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

Draco miró a Harry como si fuera un retrasado mental.

—¿Te falla la memoria, Potter? Yo mismo me enteré, escuchando a escondidas una de vuestras malditas reuniones con el viejo loco —respondió agriamente—. ¿Cómo crees que se enteró mi padre de lo de la traición de ese idiota de Darkwoolf?

Harry aceptó que Draco tenía razón. Ya ni se acordaba de aquello, habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Sin embargo, seguía sin entender la actitud de su eterno antagonista. ¿A qué venía aquello ahora?

—Bien, Malfoy, es verdad, ¿pero qué es exactamente lo que quieres? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo? —replicó Harry, calmándose—.

La faz de Draco pareció ensombrecerse un poco, antes de que contestara.

—Sé que estáis preocupados por todo lo que Voldemort pueda hacer, y sé también lo que pasará cuando se meta con los muggles... os lo he oído mencionar a menudo en las reuniones —explicó el slytherin, pensativo—. Mirad, a mí todo eso me da lo mismo, pero a pesar de ello sé como ayudaros y he decidido que voy a hacerlo.

Ron lo miró, suspicaz.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —replicó, escéptico—.

—No para tipos de mente obtusa como la tuya, Weasley —contestó Draco, ácidamente—.

Ron hizo un amago de ir a partirle la cara, pero Hermione lo contuvo.

—No te metas con él, Malfoy —dijo la chica, mientras retenía al pelirrojo—. Mejor que eso, explícate, ¿quieres?

Draco suspiró, hastiado, y volvió a hablar.

—Muy bien, voy a acabar de una vez. La situación es esta: yo sé dónde está La Piedra del Tiempo, o por lo menos un lugar en el que seguro hallaremos información sobre ella. Y el hecho de que conozca este lugar es precisamente lo que me impulsa a ayudaros, ¿me seguís?

—Ajá —dijo Harry—. Y ése lugar es...

—Mi propia casa —concluyó Malfoy—.

Los Gryffindors se miraron entre ellos, absolutamente cogidos por sorpresa. Aquello era toda una novedad. Quizá hubiera aún una salida en el callejón, después de todo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Ginny, recelosa—. ¿Cómo puede saberlo?

—Una pregunta idiota propia de Gryffindors —replicó Draco con una sonrisa torcida—. A ver, mi padre tiene estrechos contactos con Voldemort y con muchos de sus seguidores y yo tengo estrecho contacto con él. En la última carta que me escribió decía que tenía la piedra del tiempo en su poder, que Voldemort estaba por fin libre de amenazas. Le encanta demostrarme lo inútil que es oponerse a él, por ese motivo me informa siempre de sus movimientos, o por lo menos de los que le interesan. Afirmó que la piedra permanecería en casa y me advirtió seriamente de que no se me ocurriera hacer nada estúpido. Como veis, no le he hecho mucho caso —concluyó, con una risilla sardónica—.

Los otros aún desconfiaban. Lo que Draco contaba podía tener sentido, pero ¿cómo estar seguros de que podían confiar en él?.

—Muy bien, Malfoy, todo eso que cuentas suena muy bonito, ¿pero estás seguro de que la piedra está allí? —preguntó Ana—.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo estar seguro, ya os he dicho que mi padre sólo me informa de lo que le interesa. De todas formas, si mintió en su carta, por lo menos podremos encontrar algo que nos indique su verdadera situación.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que no eres tú el que miente? Por lo que parece, estás muy interesado en que recuperemos la piedra, cuando tú mismo has dicho que lo que pueda hacer Voldemort no te importa para nada. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces? —inquirió Harry—.

Draco dirigió la vista al suelo un momento. Cuando la volvió a alzar, parecía un tanto empequeñecido, como si parte de su arrogancia se hubiera esfumado.

—Estoy preocupado por mi padre —dijo al fin, a regañadientes—. Si... si Dumbledore descubre que la piedra la tenía él... será la prueba irrefutable de que  intervino en el ataque al colegio o de que entabla relaciones con los atacantes y podría acabar en Azkaban. No creo que esta vez se libre, como la última, cuando Voldemort cayó. El Ministerio lo tiene fichado desde hace tiempo, a pesar de su gran influencia.

Harry asintió levemente. Por primera vez, comprendía de una forma más o menos profunda lo que movía a Draco a actuar. Y la pareció que era justo y lógico.

—¿Cuál es tu plan, entonces? —preguntó Harry—.

Los otros cuatro lo miraron asombrados. No esperaban que Harry creyera las palabras de Malfoy tan rápidamente. Sin embargo, éste ya no parecía albergar dudas con respecto a la veracidad de las palabras del slytherin.

—Quiero ir a mi casa y encontrar esa piedra —respondió Draco, decidido—, pero necesito vuestra ayuda. Si no está allí, entonces volveremos al colegio y olvidaremos todo este asunto. Si está, se la llevaréis a Dumbledore y problema resuelto. Luego ya podréis hacer con ella lo que os dé la gana.

Harry volvió a asentir.

—Deja que lo decidamos —respondió—.

Se acercó a los otros cuatro y se apartaron un poco de Malfoy para conversar un momento. Al cabo de un par de minutos, se separaron y regresaron junto al slytherin.

—De acuerdo, aceptamos —dijo Harry—. Pero más te vale que esto no sea una treta extraña de las tuyas, Malfoy.

Harry le tendió la mano a Draco y éste se la estrechó con una sonrisa burlona. Estaba decidido, lo harían. Aquello prometía ser emocionante.

—Sólo una cosa más antes de que te vayas —añadió Harry—. ¿Cuándo se supone que llevaremos a cabo todo esto?

Draco lo meditó un momento, pero no tardó en hallar una respuesta.

—El sábado, de aquí una semana. Mi padre tiene algo importante que hacer esa noche, o al menos eso me dijo. Sólo estará mi madre, y se acuesta temprano. Será fácil —luego, sonrió de una forma burlona que a Harry no le gustaba nada—. Y no os preocupéis por el transporte, corre de mi cuenta.

Y tras decir esto último, se despidió con un lacónico "buenas noches", giró sobre sus talones y regresó a la oscuridad del pasillo, camino de las mazmorras. Los cinco gryffindors se quedaron completamente aturdidos, observando mientras se alejaba, y aún sin comprender del todo por qué habían aceptado un plan tan... raro. Por lo menos, se dijo Harry, aquello les daba una carta que jugar. Les sirviera o no para detener a Voldemort, la Piedra del Tiempo no debía permanecer en manos del enemigo. Voldemort había decidido atacar, ahora ellos, tenían que defenderse. Y La Piedra del Tiempo, sin lugar a dudas, era su mejor defensa.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

_Mirar el capi 6 para la explicación de las contestaciones y los comentarios perdidos..._ T_T.

_Gracias por leer, y disculpas por las molestias._


	29. Jugada maestra

**29. Jugada maestra**

—Esto es una locura, una barbaridad, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, os digo que esto es una locura...

Hermione parecía al borde de un ataque de histeria. Harry se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, para indicarle que callara, mientras Ron se dejaba caer sobre la pared, escéptico. Por entre el silencio reinante no tardó en dejarse oír un lejano rumor de pasos, que se acercaba cada vez más. El sonido culminó con la aparición de dos siluetas por la bifurcación del siguiente pasillo, que caminaron hacia ellos cautelosamente, dejándose ver bajo la luz de un candelabro cercano. Los tres niños reconocieron de inmediato las figuras de Ana y Ginny en cuanto las tuvieron ante la vista.

—Hola —saludó Ana en voz baja, para después dedicar una mirada al espacio circundante—. ¿Aún no ha llegado?

—No —replicó Hermione casi inmediatamente—. Y si tarda mucho más, os digo que me voy. Este plan me pareció una locura desde el principio —agregó después, en tono de amenaza—. Podemos meternos en un lío impresionante, ¿sabéis?

—Eso no importa, Hermione —respondió Harry, decidido—. Será mucho peor si no encontramos La Piedra del Tiempo. El ataque a Azkaban era el último paso que le quedaba por dar a Voldemort antes de empezar realmente su expansión por el mundo mágico. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿El ministerio? ¿Hogwarts?

Harry habló con la voz afectada. La última semana había sido un auténtico caos. Después de los primeros atentados, Voldemort continuó su plan tal como estaba previsto. Por fin había atacado Azkaban. Muchos antiguos mortífagos y miembros del ministerio a las órdenes de Voldemort fueron liberados. Otros no tuvieron tanta suerte. Los encargados de Azkaban y los aurores ofrecieron resistencia, y en la batalla habían resultado muertos varios seres humanos. Otra buena parte permaneció encarcelada debido a su enfermizo estado mental por culpa de tantos años de encierro en aquella cárcel horrible. Por otra parte, ya no tenían demasiado que temer en Azkaban, puesto que Voldemort ya se había encargado de negociar debidamente con los malditos dementotes. Azkaban había quedado prácticamente desprotegida, y con ella el mundo mágico. Con los dementotes en contra, la cosa se podía poner realmente mal. De ahí el que Harry se sintiera tan necesitado de encontrar La Piedra del Tiempo.

—Pero ¿qué haremos con ella una vez la encontremos? —preguntó Ginny—. ¿De qué nos puede servir?

—¿Cómo que de qué? —contestó Harry—. A mi me basta con saber que no la tiene Voldemort. Y bueno, también podemos usarla para volver al pasado y arreglar las cosas si llegado el momento fuera necesario... o para saber lo que planea Voldemort en un futuro. Yo que sé. La cuestión es que él no llegue a usarla nunca.

—Pero nos vamos a meter en problemas si seguimos con esto —continuaba protestando Hermione—.

—Bah —dijo Ron, hablando por primera vez y con una clara desgana—. No nos meteremos en ningún lío, ¿y sabes por qué, Hermione?

Los otros cuatro se giraron y lo miraron. Hermione lo observó, interrogante. Ron sonrió con apatía.

—Porque el imbécil de Malfoy no va a aparecer —concluyó el pelirrojo—. Aceptadlo, se está quedando con nosotros.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no puedes confiar en él por una vez? —preguntó, con fastidio—. Este asunto es importante.

—Será todo lo importante que queráis, pero a Malfoy eso se la bufa —saltó Ron, molesto—. Mirad, quedamos con él a las siete, y ya son las siete y veinte. ¿De verdad pensáis esperarlo más? Se está quedando con nosotros, os lo digo yo.

Los demás miraron sus respectivos relojes y comprobaron que Ron llevaba razón. Malfoy se retrasaba mucho ya. Y eso que habían quedado en que el asunto era de extrema importancia. ¿Estaría Ron en lo cierto? ¿Malfoy se estaba burlando de ellos? 

Harry ya empezaba a dudar seriamente de si esperar más o ir a buscarlo, cuando un nuevo rumor de pasos se dejó oír en un pasillo cercano. No tardaron demasiado en vislumbrar una  nueva silueta acercándose desde el fondo del pasillo, cuya cabellera rubio platino resultaba inconfundible aún con la escasa luz. Ron miró cómo se acercaba el rubio slytherin casi con incredulidad, pero tuvo que aceptar que se había equivocado. Por lo menos, en lo que a la cita se refería. Harry se adelantó un poco para saludarlo y acabar con todo esto de una vez.

—Has tardado, Malfoy —le reprochó Harry en cuanto Draco estuvo lo bastante cerca—. Quedamos a las siete.

—Resulta difícil acudir aquí a una hora determinada si el jefe de tu casa te reclama cinco minutos antes —replicó Malfoy agriamente—. Así que dejad de lloriquear y entrad ahí.

Los gryffindors siguieron la señal de Malfoy y vieron que iba dirigida a una puerta pequeña de madera que se hallaba un poco por detrás de ellos. Al ver sus expresiones de desconfianza, Malfoy agregó, pacientemente:

—Es para asegurarnos de que nadie nos vea.

Los otros cinco obedecieron y pasaron delante. La puerta daba a una habitación usada seguramente como trastero, ya que estaba llena de objetos viejos y estropeados. Harry la reconoció de inmediato. Era la sala que antiguamente había albergado el espejo de Oesed. Ahora, en su lugar, se encontraban los mencionados trastos viejos.

Malfoy los siguió y cerró la puerta tras él. Luego caminó hacia el centro de la sala y se encaró con el grupo de gryffindors.

—Bien —comenzó—. ¿Hay algo que no tengáis claro del plan?

—Déjame pensar... ir a tu casa, buscar la piedra y volver... lo veo tremendamente complicado, pero creo que podré recordarlo —replicó Harry, sarcástico—.

Malfoy sonrió, con sorna.

—Bueno, tratándose de gryffindors, nunca se sabe—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero en vista de que no hay nada más que comentar, pasemos a lo primordial... el transporte. Antes de nada os dejaré bien claro que no pienso llevar a mi casa a cinco gryffindors. Aclaraos como os dé la gana, pero sólo puedo transportar a dos personas más.

—¿Sólo a  dos? —preguntó Ana decepcionada—. Eso es una miseria.

—Mira niña, para buscar un maldito pedrusco no hacen falta seis personas, ¿vale? Si mi madre se despierta le dará un soponcio, y no pienso arriesgarme a que le vaya con el cuento a mi padre. Yo también me juego el culo en este asunto.

—Bien, yo iré —dijo Harry rápidamente, antes de que pudiera formarse una discusión—. Y Hermione puede venir también.

—¿Por qué ella? —se quejó Ana—.

—Sí, ¿por qué yo? —saltó Hermione, asustada—. ¡Puede ir Ron perfectamente!

—Eso, yo os acompañaré, Malfoy. Hermione está asustada —se ofreció Ron—.

—¿Bromeas, Weasley? No pienso meter a un zanahorio en mi casa (dedicado a Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl xDDD). Si mi padre se entera, entonces sí que ya puedo despedirme de mi paga semanal.

Ron estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Malfoy para dejarle una cara nueva, como venía siendo su intención desde hacía ya varios años, pero de nuevo, las condiciones ambientales se alinearon de forma adversa y no pudo cumplir su expectativa. Hermione se interpuso entre él y la víctima.

—Da igual, yo iré —afirmó con resignación—. Necesitaréis un cerebro y una mente con un mínimo de sentido común entre vosotros si queréis salir vivos de ahí.

Malfoy alzó una ceja.

—Hablas como si mi casa fuera una especie de jungla, Granger.

—Bueno, Malfoy, tú estás muy cerca de ser un animal —replicó Ron, desquitándose por lo de antes—.

Draco Malfoy abrió la boca dispuesto a darle a Ron donde más dolía, pero se tuvo que tragar sus palabras gracias a la intromisión de Ginny.

—Muy bien, ya está decidido entonces —dijo—. Nosotros podemos quedarnos aquí para vigilar mientras estáis fuera.

—¡Es una buena idea! —saltó Hermione—. Se me ha ocurrido una cosa para que estemos en contacto... Ron, déjame tu varita.

Ron se la dio de inmediato. Sabía que Hermione era particularmente buena teniendo ideas, así que no protestó. Hermione tomó la varita de su amigo y sacó la suya propia. Luego acercó una varita a la otra de forma que se tocaban las puntas y murmuró:

—Remota scriptio.

Una suave luz dorada iluminó la zona en que las varitas se tocaban y acto seguido se extinguió de nuevo. Satisfecha, Hermione le devolvió la varita al pelirrojo, que la miró en espera de una explicación.

—Es un hechizo muy útil que venía en las últimas páginas del libro de encantamientos —se explicó Hermione—. Ahora nuestras varitas están conectadas. Si quieres mandarme algún mensaje mientras estamos fuera, simplemente di las palabras que yo he pronunciado. Una vez tu varita brille, la mueves de forma que escribas en el aire el mensaje que quieras transmitirme. Mi propia varita lo reproducirá esté donde esté.

Ron asintió, y los niños aseguraron que estarían ojo avizor. Luego, Hermione y Harry se acercaron a Malfoy decididos por fin a marcharse. Éste sonrió enigmáticamente cuando le preguntaron por la forma de ir hasta su casa, y se metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando lo que parecía un anillo de plata. Harry lo examinó mientras Draco lo alzaba y pudo descubrir que se trataba de una serpiente que se mordía la cola, formando así un aro plateado. En el lugar de los ojos brillaban dos diminutos rubís.

—¿Qué es esa cosa, Malfoy? —preguntó Ana, que también se había aproximado—.

—Nada raro —replicó el slytherin, petulante—. Funciona más o menos como un traslador, pero es especial. Está hechizado de modo que sólo lo puedo usar yo, y funciona en todo momento. Simplemente he de ponérmelo y pronunciar las palabras que toca para aparecer en mi propia habitación. Mi madre me lo dio por si necesitaba volver rápidamente a casa, en un momento dado.

—¿Y cómo se supone que volvemos después? —preguntó Harry—.

—Pronuncias las palabras al revés y vuelves de inmediato al sitio de dónde saliste. Como veis, no hay mayor preocupación... tan sólo espero que no seáis delicados del estómago —añadió después, con una risita—.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, no muy convencidos, pero lo mejor era no pensar en ello y empezar el asunto de una vez para así poder acabar con él cuanto antes. Draco se puso el anillo y ellos se cogieron a sus brazos, cuando el chico rubio se lo indicó. Ron, Ana y Ginny los miraron expectantes, mientras se preparaban. Harry les sonrió, nervioso.

—Cuidad de Sacch y de Hedwig mientras esté fuera —dijo—.

—Y de Crookshanks —añadió Hermione rápidamente—.

Los otros tres aseguraron que lo harían. Cuando por fin le dejaron, Draco abrió la boca y pronunció las palabras que debían transportarlos.

—Corporis callis

Nada más Draco hubo dicho estas palabras, Harry notó una sensación muy desagradable en el estómago. Sus pies se despegaron del suelo venciendo a la gravedad, pero ya no estaba en la sala de Hogwarts, sino en un espacio completamente diferente. Los colores de la sala se volvieron borrosos y se entremezclaron, para después ponerse a girar vertiginosamente, como si estuvieran dentro de una batidora. Harry se sentía como si lo hubiera arrastrado un torbellino de agua hacia el fondo de un abismo. Le daba la impresión de girar en un mar de colores confusos a toda velocidad, y notaba las tripas encogidas. Trató de gritar por la impresión, pero una especie de viento incorpóreo le golpeaba en la cara y ahogaba sus palabras. De pronto comprendió lo que había querido decir Draco con aquella estupidez de los estómagos delicados.

*     *     *

—Esta vez estás acorralado, Weasley... no tienes escapatoria.

Ron entrecerró los ojos con la vista fijada en ninguna parte. Aquello se ponía feo. La situación estaba, al parecer, completamente en su contra. Necesitaba una idea, una solución genial. Un pequeño destello de luz y se salvaría. Pero el problema parecía completamente insalvable. Tal como decía su enemigo, esta vez no parecía haber escapatoria. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente, mientras analizaba la situación.

—Aún no has acabado conmigo, Darkwoolf. No cantes victoria.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Una sonrisa de seguridad. ¿Qué se había creído ése niño? No pretendería en serio escapar de ÉL, ¿verdad?. Mocoso iluso... sabía exactamente cuáles iban a ser sus movimientos en todo momento. Jamás se le podría adelantar. Y ni siquiera necesitaba la magia mental para ello. Simple pero eficaz lógica, cargada de un sexto sentido para la deducción. El adolescente Weasley había firmado su sentencia. Tendría clemencia con él si decidía rendirse.

Ron no prestó atención a la expresión de su atacante. Sin mover más que los ojos, permaneció en un estado de extrema tensión. Los nudillos se le ponían blancos de  la fuerza con que apretaba los puños, las sienes parecían a punto de estallarle. La concentración estaba alcanzando su punto álgido, pero aquello parecía ser, definitivamente, su aplastante y terrorífico final. Sin sucumbir al miedo o la desesperación, Ron se internó en las profundidades de su mente buscando el pequeño hilo de salvación al que debía agarrarse para salir del atolladero. De pronto, el niño pareció dispuesto a hacer algo.  Sin variar su expresión grave, alargó la mano, ante la mirada segura y triunfante de Andrew, que observó como su victoria se acercaba cada vez más. El símbolo del poder enemigo fue forjándose su propio camino entre un mundo de oportunidades negras y blancas. Cada paso podía ser un premio o una sentencia. La tensión era palpable, insoportable. Por fin, al cabo de unos segundos de agobiante incertidumbre, Ron bajó el brazo, devolviéndolo a su lugar. 

Andrew observó el resultado apenas un segundo, pero inmediatamente tuvo que devolver la mirada hacia el lugar del que la acababa de apartar. La sonrisa de triunfo se le congeló en la cara, hasta que progresivamente se fue transformando en una mueca de incredulidad. Abrió mucho los ojos, parpadeó, y finalmente levantó la cabeza hacia el niño pelirrojo. Éste le devolvió un mirada burlona, con una amplia sonrisa. Se reclinó en la silla en la que se hallaba sentado y cruzó los brazos, con expresión triunfante.

—Jaque mate —sentenció, encantado—.

Andrew lo miró, incapaz de aceptar aquello.

—¡Imposible! ¡No puedes haberme ganado! ¿Cómo ibas a ganarme TÚ a MÍ? —exclamó, devolviendo la mirada al tablero, en el cual su rey blanco aparecía amenazado por dos miserables peones  y un alfil oportunamente colocado en la otra punta de la zona de juego—.

Ron  amplió su sonrisa y se inclinó también hacia el tablero, cuyas piezas estaban tan mezcladas que era imposible advertir a simple vista quién jugaba con blancas y quién con negras. Señaló el rey blanco de Andrew y acto seguido su peón negro.

—Cometiste un error fatal al olvidar esos pequeños peones—explicó Ron—. Sabías que podía matar tu torre con el alfil, pero no te importaba. Pensabas que intentaría cualquier otra jugada seguramente más complicada, después de la cual me  habrías ganado sin problemas.  Me tenías aparentemente inmovilizado. Si hubieras estado más atento a tu propia seguridad en vez de pensar sólo en darme jaque, te habrías dado cuenta de que mi alfil, colocado en el lugar de tu torre, amenazaba a tu rey. Y luego los peones aseguraron que fuera imposible su escapatoria. La solución más simple es siempre la mejor, Darkwoolf.

—¿Lo ves, tío? ¡Te dije que era muy bueno! —exclamó Krysta, con admiración, acercándose también al tablero de ajedrez—.

Andrew frunció el ceño, incapaz de aceptar una derrota. Y menos una derrota provocada por un niño. En lo que al cerebro se refería, él se consideraba invencible. No se iba a dejar ridiculizar así.

—Exijo la revancha, Weasley —dijo, con seguridad—.

—Como quieras, ¿juegas con blancas, no? —replicó Ron, con su sonrisa triunfante—.

—Ni hablar. Esta vez te voy a ganar, y lo haré sin ventajas —contestó Andrew, recuperando la sonrisa arrogante—. Puedes ir preparándote, no tendré ninguna clase de contemplaciones, enano.

Ron se dispuso a redistribuir las piezas, mientras Ginny, sentada junto a él, cerraba de golpe el libro que sostenía en las manos y miraba a su hermano, cansada. Miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró.  Las 9:45. Hacía más de una hora y media que llevaban con aquella partida interminable y encima pretendían repetirla. Ya no quedaba nadie en la biblioteca, todos habían regresado ya a sus respectivas salas comunes. La única presente aparte de ellos era la señora Pince. Se giró hacia Krysta, pero parecía igualmente interesada en el juego. Después de todo, ella había sido quién le había hablado de las dotes ajedrecísticas de Ron a su tío. Ginny, sin embargo, estaba ya más que aburrida. Pensó en ir a buscar a Ana, quien se había quedado rondando por los pasillos con la idea de darle un buen susto a Jill con no sabía que nueva broma de su invención. Seguramente, a estas alturas ya debía de estar regresando a la sala común. Y hablando de regresar, ¿cómo les iría a Harry y los demás? Se habían ido a las 7: 30, no podían tardar mucho más en volver. ¿O si? 

Resignada, se inclinó Hacia Sacch, que reposaba en su regazo y lo acarició suavemente. El animal se estiró zalamero sobre sus piernas. Sacch había cambiado mucho desde que Harry lo obtuviera. Había realizado por fin la muda de pelo y había adquirido un tono azul metalizado precioso. Así mismo, su piel rosada era ahora de color azulado, y su cola mucho más larga. En realidad, todo él estaba mucho más grande. Crookshanks, se aproximó inmediatamente al ver que Sacch acaparaba toda la atención y se frotó contra los pies de Ginny. ¿Por qué demonios se habían ofrecido a cuidar a los animales? Dejó a Sacch en el suelo y levantó al gato, quien se acurrucó encantado. Cansada, Ginny desvió la atención hacia su hermano.

—Bien, Darkwoolf, prepárate para perder... otra vez —dijo Ron con un risilla burlona, cuando cada uno tuvo sus piezas en el lugar correspondiente—.

Andrew no respondió. Sonrió más ampliamente todavía y con un gesto, le indicó a Ron que empezara. El niño obedeció, dispuesto a demostrar que podía ganar a su profesor todas las veces que hiciera falta. Alargó la mano y la paseó lentamente por encima de los peones blancos, concentrado en la jugada que podría realizar a continuación. Finalmente pareció decidido por una de las piezas. Bajó la mano y la tocó, y justo en ese mismo momento, un estruendo les llegó desde alguna parte de la biblioteca. Un golpe fuerte y profundo, como si algo de gran peso hubiera golpeado el suelo. Ginny dio un bote en la silla, Krysta y Andrew levantaron la vista del tablero de ajedrez al mismo tiempo, con un expresión idéntica de sorpresa y Ron apartó la mano de su peón blanco, como si este pudiera haber sido el causante del ruido. Las piezas de ajedrez se apiñaron todas en el centro del tablero, mirando a todas direcciones, con las armas en guardia, y al parecer asustadas. El eco del golpe todavía retumbaba en las paredes cuando el grupo se recuperó del susto.

—¿Qué... qué ha...? —tartamudeó Ginny, impresionada—.

—No lo sé —contestó Ron de inmediato—. Tal como ha sonado... deberíamos ir a ver, a lo mejor se ha roto algo.

Los demás le dieron la razón, así que, dejando de lado la partida de ajedrez, echó  a andar hacia el lugar de procedencia del golpe. Ginny y Krysta lo siguieron, intrigadas, seguidas a su vez por Crookshanks y Sacch. Probablemente no había sido más que una estantería que se había volcado, ¿pero cuántas estanterías de ese tamaño podían volcarse sin más? Caminaron detrás de Ron, hasta que este se detuvo, exactamente delante de la barrera que separaba el resto de la biblioteca de la sección prohibida. Ron se dio la vuelta, al parecer irritado por el impedimento, hasta que vio aparecer por detrás de una esquina a la señora Pince, guiada por Andrew. Krysta se acercó a ellos en cuanto los vio.

—Parece ser que el ruido venía de la sección prohibida —explicó la niña rápidamente—.

Andrew miró a su sobrina un momento y después se acercó a la barrera para escudriñar la oscuridad de la sección prohibida. Ron se fijó en que el semblante de Andrew adquiría una expresión extraña, como de preocupación. Sin embargo, no sacó  nada en limpio de su examen. La señora Pince también se aproximó a los niños, extrañada.

—Habrá que entrar para mirar —concluyó Andrew—. Puede que algún mueble se haya venido abajo causando desperfectos.

Ron se acercó a Andrew.

—Yo también voy —dijo, decidido—.

—Sí, y nosotras —añadió Ginny, hablando por las dos niñas—. Pero, profesor, necesitamos... hum...

Ginny miró la sección prohibida con aprensión.

—Sí, sí, tenéis mi permiso para entrar —dijo Andrew, girándose después hacia la señora Pince—. Supongo que no importará, no es más que para echar un vistazo.

—En absoluto, profesor. Vaya si quiere, le esperaré en mi mesa para que me explique lo ocurrido—respondió la bibliotecaria acercándose a la barrera para abrirla—.

Una vez tuvieron el paso libre, el grupo accedió a la sección prohibida. Andrew tomó la delantera, siguiendo el camino por el pasillo que se dirigía hacia el lugar de origen del estruendo, al parecer. Los niños lo seguían, sin esperar nada impresionante. Seguramente no era más que eso, un mueble que se había roto de viejo, pero de todas formas la ocasión era única. Muy rara vez podían tener acceso a aquella sección de la biblioteca los alumnos de su curso. Ron sonrió para sí, pensando en la cara que pondría Hermione cuando le contaran que habían estado en la sección prohibida y habían tenido la oportunidad de curiosear por las estanterías. Krysta parecía estar pensando lo mismo, porque a veces incluso se detenía para examinar algún libro que le llamaba la atención, hasta que Ginny tiraba de ella para que siguiera caminando.

Andrew, por su parte, no se sentía tan optimista. No sabía lo que era, pero de alguna manera le daba la impresión de que allí pasaba algo raro, fuera de lo normal. Se podía decir que estaba en guardia. Caminaba mirando cuidadosamente en todas direcciones, e incluso había tomado la precaución de hacer uso de la magia mental, por si esta le revelaba algo de interés. Por fin, llegaron a una clara bifurcación del camino entre las estanterías. En ese momento, algo muy extraño cruzó por la cabeza de Andrew. Había percibido alguna cosa, una especie de sombra, de sentimiento maligno, de emoción. Sintió un escalofrío y se detuvo, mirando hacia la izquierda. El sentimiento era más potente en aquella dirección. Una clara emoción, mezcla de nerviosismo y malignidad, provenía de aquella parte de la biblioteca. Una emoción  que únicamente podía pertenecer a  una mente humana. Allí había alguien.

Los niños advirtieron su indecisión y se acercaron a preguntar, pero el profesor los interrumpió.

—Seguid por ahí —les indicó, señalando hacia la derecha—. Yo iré hacia la otra parte y acabaremos antes.

Krysta advirtió que algo había despertado aprensión en su tío. Parecía que alguna cosa le llamaba la atención en el pasillo de la izquierda.

—Tío, ¿quieres que te acompañemos alguno? —preguntó Krysta—.

—No, haced lo que os he dicho —replicó Andrew, imperativo—.

—Pero...

—Déjalo, Krysta, vayamos nosotros por aquí y ya está. Total, ¿qué mas da?

Krysta no pudo replicar, ya que Ron estiró de ella y se la llevó hacia la derecha. Algo le decía que Andrew tenía sus razones para actuar así. Además, ¿qué podía haber de peligroso en una biblioteca? El grupo se alejó mientras Andrew los observaba. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no le seguirían, se dio la vuelta y siguió la otra dirección. 

Había hecho bien en librarse de los estorbos. Fuera quien fuera el que allí se hallaba, no parecía tener intenciones amistosas. Sacó su varita mientras caminaba, guiándose por aquel vago sentimiento, que a cada instante se hacía más intenso. Sonrió, seguro de sí mismo. Ningún ser humano podía esconderse de él, al menos físicamente. La mente era más que suficiente para revelar su paradero. Y estaba cada vez más cerca. No pudo evitar un estremecimiento. El presentimiento oscuro que le había asaltado hacía un rato era cada vez más intenso. Preveía algo preocupante, pero no podía decir qué. Y el hecho de que alguien se escondiera en la biblioteca despertó todavía más su desconfianza.

Al cabo de un rato, empezó a percibir con más intensidad las emociones que se revelaban de la mente ajena. Debía de estar cerca. Llegó a una nueva bifurcación, siempre caminando en silencio y procurando confundirse con las sombras. Sin embargo, había algo muy extraño en aquel nuevo pasillo. Hacia la izquierda no se veía nada más que oscuridad, pero un tenue y tembloroso resplandor rosado parecía bañar el corredor de la derecha y se volvía más claro conforme éste avanzaba. Aquello sí que era raro. Y de algún modo, también siniestro. Como fuera un alumno el autor de aquella broma, se iba a acordar de él. Sin pensárselo ni un segundo más, siguió el pasillo a su derecha, caminando hacia la fuente del resplandor. No tardó en llegar al final, y lo que vio cuando lo hizo, consiguió que bajara la guardia por completo. Durante un momento, olvidó la magia mental y se quedó observando la misteriosa y sobrecogedora escena que apareció ante sus ojos.

Se hallaba en una sala un poco más amplia, rodeada de estanterías repletas de libros de diversos temas. Justo en la pared de enfrente, una estantería se había volcado, probablemente causando el ruido que antes habían escuchado. Libros, hojas y cuadernos se habían desperdigado por el suelo y el mueble había sufrido también algunos daños, pero lo que realmente provocó el asombro de Andrew fue lo que vio detrás de la estantería. Justo en el hueco que había dejado esta tras de sí al volcarse, en la misma pared de piedra, un óvalo de luz rosada emitía destellos irregulares. Daba la impresión de que la pared se hubiera vuelto de un material gelatinoso que se agitaba y emitía luz. El extraño agujero ovalado o lo que fuera, era poco más grande que un adulto de mediana estatura y, de alguna manera, presentaba un aspecto amenazador.

Andrew se acercó despacio al enigmático óvalo de luz, sin comprender en un principio de qué se trataba. Rodeó la estantería volcada y se acercó a la pared. Examinó cuidadosamente el óvalo durante unos segundos y finalmente alargó la mano para tocarlo. Justo en ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de lo que era y sintió que un sudor frío le corría por la espalda. Detuvo su gesto en el aire y salió de su momentáneo despiste y desconcierto. Volvió a su estado de alerta, irguiéndose de repente. Algo se acercaba a él por detrás. Lo percibió apenas un segundo, pero cuando trató de darse la vuelta y descubrir qué era lo que se hallaba a sus espaldas, fue demasiado tarde. Sin que tuviera tiempo de defenderse, algo lo atacó por detrás. Lo que sintió después fue un seco golpe en la nuca y un repentino dolor de cabeza. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

*      *      *

Harry sintió que el remolino vertiginoso perdía velocidad y que los colores confusos empezaban a tomar forma. Al cabo de un rato, sintió que caía hecho un guiñapo sobre un suelo algo blando y áspero. También notó cómo la fuerza de la gravedad volvía a afectar a su cuerpo al tiempo que los colores se detenían, ocupando su lugar correspondiente. Sólo había un problema, seguía viendo borroso. Trató de enfocar mejor, pero no lograba distinguir mas que manchas y sombras de colores azulados y oscuros. Preocupado, intentó ponerse de pie, pero un peso extraño sobre su cuerpo se lo impidió.  No entendía nada, y tampoco le gustaba aquella situación. Iba a empujar de nuevo, cuando una voz conocida se dejó oír cerca de su oído.

—¡Harry, llevo puestas tus gafas!

Sobresaltado, el niño se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la voz. La cara borrosa y oscurecida de Hermione se presentó ante su vista. La niña le tendió sus amadas gafas y por fin, el mundo que le rodeaba volvió a la normalidad. Harry tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver el estado en que se encontraban.

Se hallaba tendido en el suelo, sobre una alfombra de aspecto caro, medio sepultado por un nudo de manos, pies, piernas y cabezas, que no eran otra cosa que Draco y Hermione. Ambos luchaban por adquirir una postura normal y ponerse de pie. Finalmente, lograron separarse y rodar hacia el suelo, justo al lado de Harry. Hermione bufó.

—¿Traes así a tu casa a todos tus invitados, Malfoy? —preguntó, malhumorada—.

—Desde luego que no, sólo a los invitados de honor —replicó Malfoy, con sorna, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Los otros dos lo imitaron. Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que las piernas le flaquearan y caer derrumbado al suelo. Todavía le duraba el mareo. Malfoy lo miró, divertido.

—Estómago delicado, ¿eh, Potter? —dijo, con aspecto de estar pasándoselo bomba—.

—Cierra el pico —gruñó Harry—. ¿Es esta tu habitación?

Harry paseó la mirada por la amplia estancia. Desde luego, era lo que se había esperado. Una habitación de pijo rico. En una de las paredes, había un armario de madera impecablemente pulida y que tenía aspecto de valer una fortuna. La cama iba por el mismo camino. De madera oscura, con dosel y sábanas de seda. Encantador. En otra de las paredes había una estantería con un surtido impresionante de libros de todas clases, y algunos tenían títulos nada acogedores. La Nimbus 2001 de Draco también se hallaba allí, apoyada cerca de la estantería, con un set de cuidado de escobas bastante completo al lado. Un amplio ventanal se abría en la pared más alejada de la puerta, iluminando la estancia con los colores azulados de la noche. Incluso la alfombra sobre la que Harry se encontraba de pie parecía tremendamente cara.

—Por supuesto —replicó Draco—. Y lamento sinceramente que no puedas quedarte a admirarla, pero tenemos cosas que hacer.

Harry movió la cabeza, pensando que era mejor no replicar, no fuera que alguien los descubriera si empezaba una discusión. Miró su reloj de pulsera para hacerse una idea del momento en el que se hallaban. Las 7:32. Tenían bastante tiempo.

—¿Seguro que tu madre duerme, Malfoy? —inquirió Hermione, desconfiada—.

Draco asintió, mientras Harry se decía que el rubio slytherin no había mentido, después de todo. Aunque bien podía tratarse de una trampa. Mejor no confiarse.

—Bueno, Malfoy, ya que estamos en tu casa, me parece lógico que seas tú el guía de la expedición —comentó Harry—. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Por el despacho de mi padre, lógicamente —respondió Draco—. Está en este mismo piso, pero pasamos por delante de la habitación de mis padres, así que más os vale no hacer ruido.

Harry y Hermione asintieron. Poco después, los tres niños salían de la habitación y se internaban en un luminoso pasillo, bañado por la luz de la Luna, que se filtraba por entre una enorme ventana al final del corredor. Por lo poco que pudo observar, Harry se hizo su propia idea del aspecto que presentaba la Mansión Malfoy. Parecía una casa con mucha historia. La madera que cubría el suelo, aunque antigua, conservaba un aspecto señorial. Lo mismo se podía decir de las paredes de piedra, que en su mayor parte se hallaban cubiertas por tapices y cuadros mágicos y misteriosos. Habían algunos realmente bonitos. Harry se dio cuenta de que, aunque la mayoría de objetos que adornaban las paredes y los pasillos debían valer un fortunón, estaban colocados con gusto. Sin duda, muchos adornos allí resultaban superfluos, pero la decoración no llegaba a ser recargada ni hortera. Los techos eran altos, a menudo adornados con cúpulas o vidrieras que filtraban la luz de una forma especial. Las puertas que se abrían a ambos lados del pasillo eran todas grandes, de madera y con adornos. Harry tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que en ese aspecto, envidiaba a Malfoy. Desde luego, prefería diez mil veces antes una casa como aquella, a la infame y poco original morada de los Dursley. Aunque perteneciera a un mago tenebroso. Eso sí, jamás podría comparar la Mansión Malfoy con La Madriguera de los Weasley. Para él, ése era y sería siempre el modelo de una casa perfecta. Original, acogedora y, sobre todo, mágica.

Al cabo de dar unas cuantas vueltas por los pasillos del piso superior en el más absoluto silencio, Malfoy se detuvo delante de una puerta, que en nada se diferenciaba de las demás. El slytherin palpó su pecho, en busca de algo, y finalmente lo encontró. Extrajo de un bolsillo interior un llave pequeña y negra. La introdujo en la cerradura mágica y tras un leve resplandor azul, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso al grupo. 

—Mi padre no sabe que tengo esta llave —dijo Draco una vez entraron—. La copié hace unos años para poder entrar en su despacho. Ni se os ocurra iros de la lengua, o mi padre me matará.

Harry no dudó ni un instante de que, efectivamente, así sería. Conociendo a Lucius Malfoy cabía esperar cualquier cosa. De pronto tomó conciencia de lo pintoresco de la situación. Se encontraba en casa de su natural antagonista, en busca de un objeto que podía asegurar la salvación de la sociedad mágica y compartiendo con Draco Malfoy los que seguramente serían sus secretos más celosamente guardados. Aquello de la llave copiada no parecía algo que hubiese contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Crabbe y a Goyle. Hermione parecía estar pensando algo similar.

—Bueno, ya está —dijo Draco—. Ahora será cosa de registrar el despacho, ¿no os parece?

—Sí, claro —replicó Harry echando una mirada a su alrededor—. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Mirad vosotros por ahí —Draco hizo un gesto impreciso que parecía ir dirigido hacia una librería que ocupaba absolutamente toda la pared de la izquierda, repleta de enormes volúmenes enciclopédicos y otros cachivaches no identificados... lo que probablemente era un suerte—. Yo me ocupo de su escritorio.

Harry y Hermione obedecieron, dirigiéndose cada uno a una parte de la enorme librería. Harry se acercó al mueble y lo examinó un momento antes de empezar a curiosear. Mientras separaba los enormes libros, tenía la impresión de haber vivido eso antes, hacía meses, en el despacho de cierto profesor de pociones. Costaba creer lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces.

Por su parte, Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas. Parecía tremendamente nerviosa, y rebuscaba en la librería girándose a cada momento y sobresaltándose a cada ruido estúpido. Harry comprendió que Hermione estuviera nerviosa. Teniendo como escenario el despacho de Lucius Malfoy, no era para menos. Aquella habitación era siniestra y oscura. Bastante más que el resto de la casa. En realidad, no se trataba de una oscuridad física, ya que la ventana que se encontraba detrás del escritorio de Lucius proporcionaba una iluminación más que suficiente. Se trataba más bien de una sombra misteriosa que parecía cubrir el lugar. Quizá se tratara de los cuadros de colores tristes y apagados, algunos representando escenas horripilantes de seres fantásticos y agonías humanas. O quizá de los cachivaches no identificados ya mencionados antes, que tenían un aspecto amenazador. O incluso de los enormes libros repletos de maldiciones y cosas por el estilo. El caso es que tanto Harry como Hermione se sentían incómodos. Y Draco tampoco parecía moverse con soltura en el lugar. Aquella habitación no inspiraba buenos sentimientos.

Durante más de una hora estuvieron dando vueltas y más vueltas por el despacho sin encontrar nada, ni una miserable pista. Sin embargo, Draco no parecía desanimado. Más bien todo lo contrario.  Tanto mejor si la piedra no estaba en su casa, después de todo, así podría olvidarse del tema. Harry y Hermione, por su parte, estaban ya más que hartos, pero no dejaron de buscar. Como no tuvieron mucha suerte mirando en los lugares obvios, se decantaron por las soluciones más absurdas. Los ángulos oscuros, el forro de un cajón, las patas del sillón,  bajo las tablas del suelo... 

Parecía impresionante la cantidad de recovecos inusitados que se podían encontrar en un solo despacho. Tardaron otra hora más en dejar por terminada la exploración del lugar, cuando creyeron que ya no podía haber ni un solo sitio más donde mirar. Eran ya las 9:37 y seguían igual que al principio. Habían desperdiciado dos preciosas horas en la misma sala. Harry se dejó caer, harto de todo, fulminando a Draco con la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres que le haga, Potter? —respondió el otro ante el gesto hosco de Harry—. Yo aporté la idea, pero no aseguré que funcionara.

—¿No se te ocurre ningún sitio más donde mirar? —preguntó Harry, desesperado, negándose a creer que su última esperanza se les viniera abajo—.

—Pues claro que se me ocurren, pero no son tan sencillos. La biblioteca es uno de ellos, pero es enorme y no sé si encontraremos algo. El otro es la habitación de mis padres, donde está mi madre durmiendo —explicó Draco, con cierta ironía—. Elige tú, Potter.

Mientras Harry y Draco discutían la solución, Hermione había seguido su registro por el despacho de Lucius Malfoy. Sin prestarles la más mínima atención, se hallaba inclinada sobre una papelera que había debajo de la mesa, registrando su contenido. La puso boca abajo y comenzó a descartar los papeles que no le satisfacían.

—Ninguno me hace gracia —contestó Harry, siguiendo la conversación—. En esa biblioteca podemos perder mucho tiempo útil.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Tú mismo. Mi casa es gigantesca, y esas son las habitaciones más frecuentadas por mi padre. No puedo imaginar otro lugar más lógico.

Harry meditó un momento.

—¿Qué me dices de la sala bajo la trampilla del salón? —propuso al cabo de un momento—.

Draco se sobresaltó.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —exclamó—. 

—No importa —cortó Harry, impaciente—. Ahora no. Sólo dime si es un lugar en  el que podamos mirar.

—No, no lo creo —respondió Draco negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza—. Hace ya tiempo que el Ministerio registró esa habitación. Mi padre ya no guarda nada de valor ahí.

Harry suspiró, resignado. Si no había más remedio... tendrían que registrar las otras habitaciones propuestas por Malfoy, pero la idea no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Y ni siquiera había cogido la capa invisible. ¡Qué idiota había sido! Con lo fácil que habría sido traerla... pero ahora ya estaba hecho. Tendría que apañárselas sin ella.

—Está bien, Malfoy, vamos a ver qué se cuece por esa bliotec...

Una súbita exclamación de sorpresa cortó las palabras de Harry. Tanto él como Draco miraron hacia el escritorio de Lucius, debajo del cual, Hermione continuaba arrodillada, con la boca abierta y los ojos dilatados. 

—¡La encontré! —exclamó, excitada—. ¡La he encontrado, sé dónde está, mirad est...ouch!

De la emoción y la sorpresa, Hermione se había levantado sin fijarse y se había golpeado en la cabeza con la mesa de Lucius. Mascullando, dolorida, se apartó del escritorio y se incorporó, tendiendo un papel arrugado y oscurecido hacia los dos niños. Draco Malfoy se lo arrebató y clavó su mirada sobre él, con el ceño fruncido. Era un papel gastado y estropeado, en el cual se podía apreciar una corta escritura, que parecía realizada con cierta prisa. Una de las esquinas del papel aparecía rota y ennegrecida, como si alguien hubiera tenido la intención de quemarlo pero lo hubiera dejado en el último momento, quizá por las prisas. Seguramente esa era la razón por la cual el papel había aparecido doblado y abandonado en la papelera. Sin embargo, lo fundamental era el mensaje que llevaba. Draco se esforzó por leerlo, pero la tinta estaba tan desgastada y corrida en algunos trozos, que simplemente se acercó a Harry para que pudiera leerlo él también. Esto era más o menos lo que decía:

"Todo va bien. El plan ctnuará según lo pvisto. No hgas nda sin consultar a Vlmrt -luego un largo espacio completamente ilegible-...mantén el engaño, LPDT contnurá en Hogwarts."

 Harry se quedó mudo de asombro y miró a Hermione, que tenía una expresión preocupada. Draco apartó su mirada del papel y la dirigió hacia los otros dos. Harry fue el primero en hablar.

—¿LPDT? —dijo—. ¿Se refiere a La Piedra del Tiempo?

—Sin duda —fue la respuesta de Hermione—.

—¡Pero si es así, según esto la piedra se encuentra en Hogwarts! —exclamó Harry—. 

—Sí, y es muy probable que nunca saliera de allí —afirmó Hermione—. De alguna manera, quien fuera el que la guardó supo hacerlo de forma que los espíritus no lograran captarla.

Harry se quedó parado por completo. ¿Cómo era posible que no la hubieran encontrado, estando dentro del mismo castillo? Aquella nota debía equivocarse. O la nota o Hermione. La noticia era demasiado impactante como para que Harry pudiera aceptarla al momento.

—Así que mi padre mintió —comentó Draco pensativo, sobresaltando a Harry y Hermione que casi se habían olvidado de él—. ¿Con qué fin?

Hermione lo miró un momento, y luego respondió, tomando el papel.

—Se marcó un farol —concluyó la niña, después de releer el papel—. Seguramente formaba parte del plan. Tu padre y algunos otros debieron difundir ese falso rumor entre los que conocían la piedra para asegurar la seguridad de la misma. Mira, puede que lo de "...mantén el engaño" se refiera a eso. Si te lo dijo a ti fue probablemente con la idea de introducir el falso rumor también en Hogwarts. ¿No dices que te envió una carta?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque es muy probable que pensara que, de ese modo, cualquiera podría leerla y difundir la noticia, de modo que llegara a oídos de Dumbledore. Tu padre trató de jugar con las circunstancias, Malfoy —explicó Hermione, cada vez más segura de que había encontrado la respuesta conforme hablaba—.

Draco asintió pero no dijo nada. Permaneció callado y pensativo.

—Pero, una cosa, Hermione, si la piedra ha permanecido en Hogwarts, ¿quién la encontró y se encargó después de custodiarla? —preguntó Harry—.

Hermione se concentró, tratando de hallar una respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Draco se le adelantó, despertando de sus pensamientos.

—Yo he visto algo antes —dijo, cogiendo el papel de las manos de Hermione—,a ver... sí, aquí , mirad.

Señaló unas letras pequeñas y difíciles de distinguir, al pie del escrito. No decían más que "S.S"

Harry abrió los ojos, impresionado.

—¡Severus Snape!

Draco y Hermione lo miraron, incrédulos.

—No, no puede ser —dijo la niña—. Severus Snape traicionó a Voldemort hace años, Harry. ¿Por qué iba a ayudarle ahora?

—Yo os diré por qué —replicó Harry, seguro de sus palabras—. La magno imperium. Snape estuvo presente en el ataque, debió sufrir la maldición. Y además, la piedra desapareció justo después de que él y McGonagall salvaran a Krysta de Macnair. ¿No creéis que tiene sentido? Es más, ¿de qué otra manera iba Voldemort a enterarse de todo lo de la piedra? Snape se lo tuvo que contar, pues él lo sabía.

Hermione y Draco se miraron, obviamente compartiendo la opinión de Harry. Tenía sentido.

—¡Hemos de volver inmediatamente y contarle todo esto a Dumbledore! —saltó Hermione, asustada—. Si lo que hemos descubierto es cierto, Hogwarts corre pelig...

Hermione se interrumpió, al ver que Draco y Harry la miraban, como asustados. Confundida, siguió sus miradas que se posaban sobre el bolsillo de su túnica, para ver cómo un hilillo de humo dorado ascendía hacia el techo desde su interior. Hermione se tranquilizó, en parte.

—Es un mensaje de Ron —aclaró, aliviada—.

Sacó la varita de su bolsillo, la cual emitía ése extraño humo dorado. Con rapidez, el humo se fue dispersando a la altura de los ojos de los tres niños y empezó a tomar diversas formas. Al cabo de pocos segundos, un mensaje escrito con letras doradas brillaba en el cielo, como una aparición fantasmagórica. Harry y Hermione sintieron que se les congelaban las entrañas, al tiempo que Draco entornaba los ojos, con preocupación, al leer estas palabras:

"Debéis volver inmediatamente, Hogwarts atacado."

********************************************************************************************************************************************

_Nada, que otro capi más sin contestaciones ni comentarios... os juro que los recuperaré con toda mi buena voluntad si os molesta mucho el hecho de que se me perdieran entre el papeleo y no sé que más, pero aún así creo que la remodelación ha valido la pena... otra vez lo siento, y para más información sobre este desventurado incidente mirar el capi 6. Hasta pronto!!!!!!_


	30. El poder se esconde en Hogwarts

_Holaaaaaaaa__!!! Ya estoy de vuelta con nuevas locuras, paranoias y sadismos varios!!! (Sí, este cap es un tanto sádico, así que creo que a la mayoría os gustará XDDD). We, creo que no he tardado demasiado, además, el capi está completito. Si encontráis alguna cosa que os parezca chunga por ahí no dudéis en decírmelo, es que tuve una crisis de inspiración bastante grave T_T.  En fin, como siempre, espero que os guste muchíiiiiisimo, y a ver si podéis dejar review al final, que dan mucha mucha ilusión ^__^'._

**30. El poder se esconde en Hogwarts**

Harry, Hermione y Draco se quedaron mirando las letras etéreas completamente parados durante bastante tiempo. No sabían si creérselo o  echarse a reír como idiotas.  La noticia era tan chocante después de todo lo que acababan de descubrir, que apenas si podían asimilarla. Últimamente ninguno estaba muy fino con aquello de la asimilación. Sin embargo, Hermione tuvo un repentino estado de lucidez, de esos que le venían en los momentos más inesperados y se acercó a Malfoy con cara de muy pocos amigos.

—"Mi padre estará fuera el sábado por la noche" —dijo, imitando el tono de Draco despectivamente—. ¿Serás imbécil? ¡Tu padre ha ido a atacar Hogwarts! ¿No podías pensar en ello, slytherin de pacotilla?

Draco la miró desconcertado por la insolencia con la que le había hablado Hermione, pero inmediatamente cambió su semblante. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella sangre sucia a hablarle de esa manera?

—Cierra el pico, desgraciada, no permito que nadie me hable en ese tono —dijo, con furia—. Y además, ¿cómo podía saberlo? ¿Se te ocurrió a ti, estúpida cerebrito sangre sucia? 

Hermione se puso roja de ira e hizo ademán de ir a partirle los morros a Draco, pero Harry se lo impidió, interponiéndose entre los dos discutidores.

—Ya basta —cortó, enfadado—. En vez de discutir podríais hacer algo de provecho.

Hermione y Draco desviaron su atención hacia Harry.

—Mirad, la única manera de comprobar la verdad es haciendo lo que dice el mensaje. Volvamos a Hogwarts y ya está.

Los otros dos aceptaron la proposición de Harry, aunque desconfiaran de la fiabilidad del mensaje. Draco sacó su anillo y, con Harry y Hermione firmemente sujetos a él, dijo las palabras que empleara la otra vez, sólo que del revés (sillac siroproc). En seguida, el remolino de colores los arrastró y empezaron a dar vueltas por un espacio caótico, hasta que, de nuevo, cayeron sobre un suelo, esta vez duro y frío, hechos un amasijo.

Se levantaron trabajosamente y miraron a su alrededor. Estaban en la sala llena de trastos otra vez, pero no se hallaban solos. Un grupo de gente los esperaba, con una clara expectación y ansiedad. Eran Ron, Krysta y Ginny. Se acercaron a ellos, con semblantes de preocupación.

—¿Estáis bien los tres? —preguntó Ron—. 

—Sí, pero ¿qué hacéis aquí? —inquirió Harry—.

—Esperaros. Recibisteis mi mensaje, supongo.

Los otros asintieron. Harry se percató de la expresión de honda preocupación y miedo que compartían los otros tres, por lo que, sin más preámbulos, preguntó qué pasaba.

—Harry, es... es terrible. Voldemort y los mortífagos se han hecho con el colegio en cuestión de veinte minutos —empezó Ron, que parecía desesperado y necesitado de contar todo lo que había pasado—. Aparecieron de repente, a través de unos agujeros en la pared... o lo que fueran. Los había por todo el colegio. En seguida buscaron a los alumnos y los cercaron en el Gran comedor. Ahora están distribuidos por todo el colegio, y creo que buscan algo. Dumbledore no aparece, se han llevado a Andrew no sé adonde y muchos profesores están detenidos por los atacantes. No sé dónde estará el resto, pero creo que somos los únicos alumnos libres. Y ni siquiera sabemos lo que pretenden. Vinimos aquí y os avisamos en cuanto pudimos, para ver si juntos podíamos hacer algo.

Harry, Hermione y Draco se miraron, asustados e impresionados. Así que después de todo era cierto. Si la otra vez habían sufrido un ataque repentino, este era todavía más impactante. Se había llevado a cabo con discreción, en completo silencio, de forma mucho más sutil... y efectiva. ¿Pero qué los impulsaba a actuar así? ¿Por qué un ataque así de repente, sólo dos meses después del anterior? Quizá Voldemort quisiera controlar la escuela, ahora que se había hecho cargo de Azkaban. Sin embargo, había algo en todo el asunto que no acababa de convencer a Harry. ¿Qué quería decir Ron con eso de los agujeros? ¿Y qué pasaba con La Piedra del Tiempo? ¡Claro, La Piedra del Tiempo!

—Ron, creo que podemos hacer algo... pero tenemos que encontrar a Snape inmediatamente —dijo Harry, seguro de que había que pasar a la acción lo antes posible—.

—¿Snape? ¿Qué tiene que ver Snape en todo esto?—preguntó Krysta, extrañada—.

—Os lo explicaremos por el camino, pero démonos prisa. Es de vital importancia que lo encontremos antes de que pueda acercarse a Voldemort—apremió Harry—.

Los niños asintieron y siguieron a Harry fuera de la sala. Momentos después, el extraño grupo formado por Harry, Ron, Hermione, Krysta, Draco y Ginny dejaba la sala almacén y se internaba en los ahora hostiles pasillos de Hogwarts.

*     *     *

Andrew levantó la vista, agotado, buscando con la mirada cualquier cosa que le ayudara a librarse de su penosa situación. Le dolía la cabeza a la altura de la nuca, sufría varios golpes y cardenales en diversas partes de su cuerpo y un chorro de sangre le resbalaba por el lado derecho de la cara. No podía mover los pies ni los brazos, firmemente atados con cuerdas mágicas por detrás del respaldo de la silla en la que se hallaba sentado. La silla de su propio despacho. La sala que le había acompañado durante todo el curso había cobrado un aspecto más que amenazador. A sus espaldas, un mortífagoo voluminoso esperaba de pie, vigilante, la orden que le permitiría lanzarse de nuevo contra él y dejarle algún otro recuerdo por la cara. A su izquierda, otra figura estilizada y enfundada de negro se había sentado sobre la mesa despreocupadamente. Pero el mortíafago que en aquel momento recibía todas las descargas de odio posibles procedentes de Andrew, era el que tenía enfrente. Este último se hallaba de espaldas a él, imperturbable. Se había quitado la capucha de la túnica negra y la máscara, dejando ver una impecable melena rubia y una piel pálida. Se apoyaba, indolente, sobre un bastón negro de empuñadura plateada que representaba la faz de una serpiente (Sí!!! No me puede resistir a sacarlo!!! Qué pasa, eh???). El hombre habló sin siquiera dirigir la vista sobre su víctima.

—Da igual lo que hagamos contigo, Darkwoolf, te empeñas en llevarnos siempre la contraria—dijo, sermoneando a Andrew como si fuera un crío pequeño—. Podrías ahorrarte muchas molestias si me dijeras lo que quiero saber ahora.

Andrew entornó los ojos. ¿Qué se creía aquel desgraciado? ¿Que iba a ponerse a temblar?

—Tienes razón, podría... pero pensándolo mejor, creo que no vale la pena —replicó con una más que evidente mofa—. No te molestes más por mí, Malfoy, en serio. Será mejor que lo dejes antes de que venga Voldemort y se entere de que te estás tomando ciertas... libertades con respecto a mí.

Lucius Malfoy, quien sin duda alguna era el aludido, se dio la vuelta y clavó sus fríos ojos grises sobre Andrew, quien lo miraba, aparentemente tranquilo.

—Tú nunca aprendes, ¿verdad, Darkwoolf? —preguntó, con una sonrisa postiza y helada—. Siempre te colocas por encima, cuando toda tu vida has caminado por debajo. No importa lo que creas ser, estúpido pedante. Lo importante es lo que realmente eres... y nunca pasaste de ser un negado, un idiota arrogante con la cabeza llena de ideas extrañas.

Andrew frunció el ceño, furioso. Pero no dijo nada, ocultando a la perfección sus sentimientos traicioneros.

—Reconozco que llegaste alto, de eso no cabe duda... pero admítelo, no vales para esto. Medio año en la cima y caes en picado hasta la condición de traidor. Completamente patético, ¿no te parece? —Lucius se había ido acercando a Andrew conforme hablaba, de modo que ahora el profesor tenía que levantar la vista para observar a su antagonista.

Andrew siguió callado. Sabía que lo único que buscaba Lucius Malfoy era verle destrozado física y moralmente, pero no lo iba a conseguir. Hacía falta mucho más que eso para tirar su férrea autoestima por los suelos.

—Hagas lo que hagas siempre la fastidias al final, Darkwoolf —continuó Malfoy, regodeándose en su privilegiada situación con respecto a Andrew. Aquellas eran la clase de cosas que deseaba hacerle desde hacía demasiado tiempo—. Cualquiera de tus pasos hasta el momento son dignos de la mayor de las carcajadas. Eres una triste parodia de genio maléfico, Darkwoolf. No vales ni para manejar a una simple cría. Todo este asunto de la Piedra del Tiempo te queda demasiado grande.

Andrew tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle con el más hiriente de sus comentarios mordaces. Sabía en todo momento cuáles eran los sentimientos de Lucius malfoy, y, si bien no podía leerle el pensamiento, conocía a la perfección sus intenciones. Sabía que el mortífago buscaba únicamente vengarse de él, y disfrutaba con ello. Si aguantaba todo eso era solamente porque se sabía en desventaja. Ya vería aquel mortífago de pacotilla lo que era bueno cuando no hubieran cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas ni matones vigilándolo constantemente.

—¿No contestas nada, Darkwoolf? —continuó Malfoy, con una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Tienes miedo? ¿O quizá te ha abandonado definitivamente la inteligencia?

Andrew sintió como si un rayo le hubiera golpeado de lleno en mitad de su orgullo y se lo hubiera partido en dos. Se giró hacia Lucius, que se hallaba un poco hacia su derecha y le lanzó una mirada corrosiva que parecía capaz de derretir una pared de hormigón. Muy lentamente y con una voz más fría que el hielo, respondió a la pregunta del mortífago.

—La indiferencia es más cruel que la venganza, Malfoy —dijo, sonriendo con malignidad—.

Ante la contestación de Andrew, Malfoy se limitó a soltar una suave pero malvada carcajada, que fue secundada casi inmediatamente por los demás. Cuando se calmó, al cabo de varios segundos, dedicó hacia el maltratado profesor su mejor sonrisa perversa.

—Una frase célebre, Darkwoolf, debo felicitarte.

Luego, dirigió la vista hacia el mortífago enorme que permanecía detrás de Andrew.

—En vista de que nuestro amigo Darkwoolf no está por la labor de colaborar, será necesario emplear métodos más drásticos —dijo, con maldad—. ¿Crabbe?

El aludido respondió al instante, acercándose a Andrew al tiempo que se remangaba la túnica del brazo izquierdo hasta el codo. Se colocó al lado de Andrew y, sin más preámbulos levantó el puño, dejándolo caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre el estómago de la víctima.

Andrew se dobló sobre si mismo, en la medida que las ataduras le permitían. Gimió, resopló y tosió, notando un dolor horrible en la tripa. Los mortífagos rieron, disfrutando de lo que parecía ser su pasatiempo favorito. Andrew levantó la vista, furibundo y rabioso, pero todavía sin decir nada.

Lucius suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Está visto que así no lograremos nada... bien, Darkwoolf, tú lo has querido. Tu terquedad puede resultar perjudicial para la salud, ¿sabes? —dijo, con sorna—.

—Lucius, estamos perdiendo el tiempo tontamente, ¿por qué no pasas directamente a los cruciatus? —preguntó una voz de mujer, que sonaba aburrida y caprichosa—.

Andrew y Lucius se giraron hacia la voz, que pertenecía a la figura estilizada que se hallaba sentada encima de la mesa. Esta se quitó la capucha, dejando al descubierto su faz, en la cual mostraba una luminosa sonrisa, pero llena de malicia.

—Tienes razón, Maudy, querida —replicó Lucius devolviéndole la sonrisa a la mujer—. ¿Querrías acompañarme?

—Con muchísimo gusto—respondió ella, bajándose ágilmente de la mesa—.

Con andares graciosos se acercó a Andrew y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa diabólica.

—Lo siento, cariño, son cosas del trabajo... supongo que no me lo tendrás en cuenta —dijo, con voz irónicamente afectada—.

Andrew levantó una ceja, mirando alucinado a la descarada mujer.

—No, desde luego... no sé cómo puedes pensar que yo sería capaz de molestarme por algo así—replicó, sarcástico—.

Ella le devolvió una musical carcajada y se separó de él, colocándose junto a Malfoy. Habló dirigiéndose hacia este último.

—Cuanto lamento hacerle esto, Lucius, ¿de verdad es necesario? Con lo divertido que es, sería una verdadera lástima estropearlo —dijo, algo decepcionada—.

—No digas tonterías, pues claro que es necesario —replicó Lucius, secamente, girándose después hacia Andrew—. Ya lo has oído, Darkwoolf. Es tu última oportunidad. ¿Vas a decirnos dónde se esconde tu sobrina, o nos obligarás a sacártelo por la fuerza?

Andrew se reclinó en la silla y se apoyó en el respaldo, cruzando una pierna por encima de la otra en actitud despreocupada. Sonrió, con la obvia intención de fastidiar a Lucius.

—Aunque lo supiera, Malfoy, sólo por molestarte me lo callaría. Parece mentira que no me conozcas —dijo, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo—.

Maudy, la mortífaga, volvió a reír ante el comentario.

—¿No es adorable? —preguntó, encantada—.

Lucius le lanzó una mirada cortante.

—Cierra la boca, idiota —gruñó—.

Maudy le devolvió la mirada furiosa, y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Hay que ver lo tonto que te pones a veces, Lucius, cariño —dijo, hastiada—. ¡Como si no supieras que tú eres y serás siempre mi favorito!

Lucius movió la cabeza, ya más que harto de aquella estúpida situación. Decidido a acabar con aquello lo antes posible, le hizo una seña a Crabbe, quien sacó su varita con aire amenazador. A los pocos segundos, Andrew hacía todo lo posible por evitar que un sólo quejido de dolor escapara de su boca. Aguantando el insufrible dolor, consiguió permanecer callado y más o menos quieto, pero se quedó completamente destrozado. Cuando acabó, se dejó caer con pesadez y dirigió la vista hacia su verdugo por excelencia.

—No está mal, Darkwoolf... pero creo que aún podemos ponerlo un poco más difícil, ¿no te parece? —dijo Lucius, con una sonrisa cruel—. ¿Qué dices tú, Maudy?

La mortífaga sacó su varita, con una sonrisa réplica de la de Lucius.

—Ya sabes, cariño, esto no es nada personal —dijo, dirigiéndose a Andrew—.

Luego dirigió su propio cruciatus hacia el agotado Andrew, que de nuevo apretó los labios y los ojos. Creyó desmayarse de dolor cuando a la primera maldición se unió la de Crabbe. Los dos cruciatus juntos eran insufribles. Andrew se retorció cuanto pudo, rechinando los dientes, creyendo que le iba a estallar el pecho de aguantar los gritos. Pero eso no fue más que el principio. En cuanto Lucius Malfoy se percató de que Andrew seguiría sin contestar, unió su propia maldición a la de los otros dos, consiguiendo por fin, que un gemido de dolor escapara de los labios de Andrew. Ahora sí que le iba a ser imposible aguantar. Si aquello duraba demasiado probablemente se volvería loco. Pero aún así, prefería perder la cordura a caer derrotado frente a Lucius Malfoy. Durante un tiempo que le parecieron horas, Andrew sufrió dolores agudísimos e intensos en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Finalmente, los mortífagos dejaron de lado el suplicio, al parecer satisfechos. 

Andrew había gritado, se había debatido, lo habían hecho sufrir y había sido incapaz de disimularlo. Lo tenían, era suyo. El profesor quedó sentado en la silla, flácido e inmóvil. Le costaba respirar, la cabeza le dolía horriblemente, punzadas de dolor le recorrían el cuerpo a cada momento y estaba lleno de heridas, moratones y golpes. No presentaba un aspecto muy grandioso, que digamos. Lucius se acercó a él, disfrutando como nunca. Lo cogió por el cuello de la túnica y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Andrew lo hizo, con una mirada rabiosa, que no obstante, era incapaz  de tapar el hondo sufrimiento que expresaba. Era más que dolor físico, era dolor moral. Inmovilizado y torturado por Lucius Malfoy... para él, era diez mil veces peor que ser torturado por Voldemort. Lucius habló por fin, creyéndose victorioso.

—Bien, Darkwoolf, ¿qué dices ahora? —preguntó, ansioso—.

Andrew hizo un esfuerzo casi inhumano para hablar. Estaba abatido, destrozado. Lucius esperó pacientemente, sabía que ahora no podría resistirse. Aquella batalla estaba ganada. Por fin Andrew logró que unas palabras fluyeran de sus labios, unas palabras que sonaban sumisas, derrotadas.

—Que... que... —trató de articular—.

A Lucius le brillaban los ojos. Lo tenía. Lo había conseguido. Sonriendo, triunfante, agitó a Andrew por la túnica, apremiante, orgulloso, deleitándose de su propia crueldad.

—¿Si?

Andrew sonrió, derrotado.

—Que... —los ojos le brillaron de una forma extraña durante un segundo—. Que te follen

La expresión de loco que se le puso a Lucius Malfoy era como para salir corriendo. Soltó a su víctima de golpe y, sin más, levantó su bastón, rabioso, cruzando con él la cara de Andrew. Éste cayó ligeramente hacia un lado. Cuando se levantó, tenía el labio partido y le chorreaba sangre de él, pero sonreía cínicamente. Era capaz de dejarse matar con tal de joderle la vida a Lucius Malfoy.

El mortífago estaba peligrosamente rabioso. Girándose bruscamente se dirigió a Maudy, quien parecía incluso divertida con todo el asunto. Lucius señaló hacia la puerta y bramó, en tono imperativo:

—¡Ve inmediatamente a buscar a Voldemort!

Maudy lo miró, extrañada.

—Pero Lucius, el Señor Tenebroso no sabe nada de esto, ¿y si se enfada? —preguntó, insegura—.

—No se va a enfadar porque hayamos despeinado un poco a este miserable traidor, estúpida —contestó Malfoy ásperamente, con impaciencia.

Andrew, desde su lugar, levantó ligeramente la cabeza y dirigió la vista hacia Lucius, más alucinado incluso que antes. ¿Despeinado? ¿Qué coño entendía Lucius Malfoy por despeinado?

Maudy se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—Anoche no me hablabas así, mira que estás antipático hoy, Lucius —protestó—.

—Cállate de una vez y haz lo que te digo —ordenó Lucius de nuevo—. Y tú ve con ella —añadió después hablando hacia Crabbe—.

Maudy se dio la vuelta, airada, y sin dirigirle una palabra más a Malfoy dejó el despacho, seguida por Crabbe. El maltratado Andrew se quedó a solas con su enemigo más odiado. Estaba destrozado, pero aún encontró ánimos suficientes para pinchar al mortífago.

—Malfoy, ¿sabe tu mujer que pasas las noches con una de tus... "compañeras de trabajo"?

Lucius frunció el ceño, todavía furioso.

—Dentro de poco se te pasarán las ganas de ironizar, Darkwoolf —masculló, arrastrando las palabras—.

—¿Sabes? No está nada mal. Podrías prestármela un día, da la impresión de que le he hecho gracia —continuó el otro, con la única intención de molestar.

Malfoy se acercó a Andrew e, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante, le habló con una sonrisa de maléfico deleite.

—Lo haría, Darkwoolf, si este no fuera el último día de tu patética vida.

Andrew no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues en ese mismo momento, los dos mortífagos que se acababan de ir, cruzaron la puerta, entrando en la sala. Al oírlos, Malfoy se dio la vuelta. Los mortífagos se acercaron, en silencio, con las capuchas echadas por la cara. No traían a nadie más con ellos. Lucius los miró, desconcertado y recuperando su furia.

—¿Qué rayos estáis haciendo? Creo haber dejado bien claro que debíais traer a Voldemort, idiotas —dijo, con cara de pocos amigos—.

Lucius se acercó a ellos furioso, pero de la rabia que llevaba encima ni se percató de que uno de los recién llegados levantaba una varita. Fue visto y no visto. En cuestión de un segundo, Lucius Malfoy cayó desmayado.

Andrew observó cómo el mortífago caía al suelo sin más, sorprendido. Los dos misteriosos visitantes se acercaron a él. Uno de ellos se levantó la capucha, dando a conocer su identidad y consiguiendo que Andrew se quedara todavía más impresionado.

—¡¿Lupin?! —exclamó—.

El otro, que efectivamente era Remus Lupin, caminó hacia él sin contestar y rodeó la silla, para soltar las ataduras. Su acompañante también se quitó la capucha, con un suspiro de cansancio. Era Sirius Black.

—Creo que te estás acostumbrando demasiado rápido a que te saquemos de estos líos, Darkwoolf —dijo, sacudiéndose el polvo de las mangas—. La próxima vez nos lo pensaremos más detenidamente.

Remus había soltado por fin las cuerdas que sujetaban las manos de Andrew. Este se apretó las muñecas y las flexionó, tratando de devolver la sangre a su lugar. Poco después, también estuvo libre de los pies y pudo levantarse, aunque estuvo a punto de caer, de lo débil que se encontraba. Apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, se mantuvo de pie y miró a sus repentinos salvadores.

—¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó con la voz ronca de agotamiento, al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre de la boca con una manga—.

—Nos hicimos cargo de los amiguitos de Lucius al final del pasillo —explicó Sirius, encantado con su logro—. En realidad, pretendíamos encontrar a Dumbledore, pero nos topamos con esos dos, así que nos aprovechamos para reducirlos y utilizar su ropa como disfraz. Luego, al pasar por aquí escuchamos tu conversación con Lucius y decidimos librarnos de él también.

—Así que se podría decir, que lo de salvarte no ha sido  más que un accidente —concluyó Remus, despectivamente—.

—Gracias, muy amables —replicó Andrew, irónico—.

Sin hacerle caso, Sirius se acercó un poco más a Andrew y lo examinó detenidamente durante unos segundos. Finalmente, profirió un agudo silbido de admiración y sorpresa.

—Se lo han pasado en grande contigo, Darkwoolf —dijo, mientras analizaba el desastroso aspecto de Andrew—. ¿Qué es lo que querían?

Andrew pareció caer en la cuenta de algo en ese preciso momento, porque abrió mucho los ojos antes de contestar, dando paso después a una expresión preocupada.

—Buscan a Krysta —dijo, mirando hacia el vacío—. Seguramente Voldemort la quiere para que le enseñe a usar La Piedra del Tiempo. Por eso está el castillo lleno de mortífagos dispersos... Lucius me torturaba para que le dijera dónde está, pero no lo sabía. De todas formas, para él eso no era más que la excusa. Lleva demasiado tiempo ansiando librarse de mí.

Sirius movió la cabeza, impresionado.

—Decididamente, Darkwoolf, tú no caes bien en ningún sitio. ¿No te cansas de tener enemigos mortales allí donde vas?

—Con el tiempo te acostumbras —replicó Andrew con una mueca sarcástica—.

—Bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —intervino Remus—. Tal y como yo lo veo, tenemos dos opciones: una, buscar a Krysta y asegurarnos de que Voldemort no la encuentre. Dos, buscar a Dumbledore y decidir según él lo disponga.

—Busquemos a Dumbledore —dijo Andrew rápidamente—. Creo que se han encargado de él en cuanto han llegado, debe de estar atrapado en alguna parte. Además, mi sobrina sabe cuidarse sola perfectamente.

Remus y Sirius aceptaron la propuesta. Sin más dilación, el extraño trío salió del despacho en completo silencio, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse. Iban a necesitar una buena dosis de suerte si querían salir victoriosos de aquel entuerto. Una considerable dosis de suerte.

*    *    *

—¿Entonces, Snape tiene La Piedra del Tiempo? —preguntó Ron, sorprendido, mientras se apresuraban por los pasillos del colegio.

—Sí, al menos, eso es lo que dedujimos por la carta —le respondió Harry—. Yo, por mi parte, estoy convencido de que tuvo que ser él.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a las mazmorras, Harry, Hermione y Draco se lo habían explicado todo a Ron, Ginny y Krysta. Estos, a su vez, les contaron cómo, estando en la biblioteca, habían oído un ruido extraño y, al acercarse a mirar, Andrew se había separado de ellos. Al no encontrar nada, los niños habían ido en busca del profesor, llegando justo en el momento en que se lo llevaban después de dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe. Según Ron, los mortífagos habían entrado a través de unos círculos de luz que aparecían en las paredes. Uno de esos círculos había aparecido en la biblioteca detrás de una estantería, obligando a los mortífagos a tumbar la estantería para cruzar al otro lado. Lo mismo había pasado en distintas partes del castillo, logrando así un ataque discreto pero efectivo. Una entrada sutil y casi imperceptible. Ahora tenían Hogwarts en sus manos.

-Yo sé lo que son esos círculos —dijo Draco, interviniendo en la conversación—.

Ginny lo miró, intrigada.

—¿Y qué son?

—Son círculos de traslación instantánea. Se colocan en un lugar determinado y luego los conectas con otros círculos que estén lejos. De esa manera puedes pasar de un lugar a otro instantáneamente. Son muy complicados de crear, y está prohibido su uso sin licencia, porque es muy fácil entrar en zonas privadas o casas ajenas utilizándolos. No se pueden detectar hasta que la persona que los instaló decide usarlos.

Krysta frunció el ceño, extrañada.

—Pero eso quiere decir que Voldemort o sus mortífagos tuvieron que colocarlos ahí de alguna manera, ¿no? —de pronto, descubrió la solución—. ¡Claro! ¡El otro ataque! ¡Lo aprovecharon para esto!

Hermione miró a la niña, sorprendida,  y meditó su afirmación unos segundos.

—¿Y por qué querrían entrar en el castillo una segunda vez? —preguntó—.

—Porque aquella vez no fue más que un aviso, un susto. Además, Voldemort buscaba librarse de mi tío y demostrar el poder de la magno imperium. Preparó esos círculos con la intención de volver en un futuro y hacerse cargo definitivamente de la escuela. Sabía que podía pillarnos desprevenidos si dejaba pasar el tiempo conveniente. Eso es lo que ha pasado hoy —explicó Krysta—. Vamos, es una hipótesis, pero creo que tiene sentido.

—Lo tiene —admitió Harry—. Pero no me puedo creer que todo haya pasado tan rápido. ¿Y Dumbledore? ¿Por qué no ha defendido la escuela todavía?

Ginny movió la cabeza con desánimo.

—No sabemos dónde puede estar, queríamos buscarlo, pero...

En ese momento, un ruido de pasos corriendo por el pasillo desvió la atención de los niños. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo incluso de reaccionar, dos figuras aparecieron corriendo desde el final del pasillo, y parecían venir de las mazmorras. Los niños reconocieron de inmediato a las dos personas. La que iba en primer lugar era la profesora McGonagall. Corría rápidamente, al parecer huyendo del otro. Sostenía firmemente una cajita metálica, apretada bajo su brazo derecho y sujeta a su vez por la mano izquierda. El que corría en segundo puesto era Severus Snape. Mcgonagall se percató primero de su presencia. Parecía realmente asustada. Mientras corría, llamó la atención de los niños, con una exclamación.

—¡Ayudadme! —exclamó—. ¡Tenía escondida La Piedra del Tiempo! ¡Está con Voldemort!

Oh, sorpresa. Como si no lo supieran. Los niños reaccionaron de inmediato. Sin darle tiempo ni a respirar, una lluvia de desmaius cayó sobre Snape, quien sin duda, no pudo evitar caer desmayado. Al ver que Snape caía, McGonagall se detuvo, tremendamente aliviada. Desandó el camino para volver junto a los niños. El cuerpo inconsciente de Snape yacía en el centro del pasillo, boca abajo, y con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y la contrariedad. La profesora sonrió, nerviosa.

—Gracias, chicos —dijo, con voz jadeante por el cansancio y los nervios—. Snape guardaba la piedra para Voldemort, si no llegáis a estar por aquí—inmediatamente, McGonagall cambió su semblante y les dirigió una mirada severa—... ¡Por aquí! ¿Y qué se supone que estáis haciendo aquí?

Los niños se miraron, inseguros.

—Es muy largo de contar —replicó Harry, finalmente—.

McGonagall los miró recelosa, pero finalmente recuperó la sonrisa e hizo un ademán despreocupado.

—Bien, no importa. Me habéis salvado el pellejo. Ahora deberíamos llevarle esto a Dumbledore, ¿no os parece? —dijo la profesora, mostrando la cajita metálica—.

Ésta llamó la atención de Hermione, quien se acercó un poco para analizarla.

—¡Un sello antimagia! —exclamó, poco después—. Por eso los espíritus de cuarto menguante no podían captar la magia procedente de la piedra. Qué curioso.

—Sí, muy curioso, pero profesora —dijo Ron, dejando a Hermione sumida en sus descubrimientos—. ¿Sabe usted dónde está Dumbledore?

—Sí, tranquilos, forma parte del plan. Está escondido fuera, en el jardín... pero ya os explicaré. Ahora no perdamos más tiempo, sé de una salida secreta que nos llevará hasta él en seguida.

Los otros seis asintieron y la siguieron rápidamente, aliviados y seguros de que habían solucionado el primer problema. Ahora les tocaba el turno a todos los demás... suerte que no se pararon a pensar en ello.

*    *    *

—Eres idiota, idiota, idiota, ¡IDIOTA!

Ana se giró hacia su insultante compañero, exasperada y aguantando a duras penas las ganas de partirle la boca. Si no estuvieran en peligro de muerte, seguramente allí habría corrido sangre.

—Cállate, Jill, cacho imbécil, o nos descubrirán —susurró, propinando un malintencionado codazo al otro—.

Éste ahogó un gemido de dolor y se giró hacia Ana con el ceño fruncido. 

—¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! Si no me hubieras entretenido no estaríamos aquí —gruñó, devolviendo el codazo—.

Ana apretó los dientes dejando escapar un siseo, en respuesta al golpe de su compañero. En el fondo, no podía evitar pensar que era cierto. Había esperado a Jill en el pasillo, al pie de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso para gastarle una broma. Después de conseguirlo, el niño se le había rebotado y ambos habían dado paso a las manos. Enzarzados en la pelea como estaban, ni se habían percatado de la entrada de los mortífagos en el colegio hasta que, un buen rato después, un grupo de ellos habían pasado por allí. Por suerte, habían tenido los suficientes reflejos como para esconderse en el estrecho y oscuro hueco de debajo de la escalera. Allí metidos habían escuchado las conversaciones aisladas de diferentes mortífagos hasta enterarse de la actual situación del colegio. Hasta el momento no los habían descubierto, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Y encima Jill no paraba de echarle en cara su actuación.

—Si no te hubiera entretenido estaríamos metidos en el Gran Comedor con todos los demás. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —replicó Ana, tratando de encontrar alguna ventaja dentro de su incómoda situación.

—Sí, por lo menos allí podría moverme con normalidad y no tendría que aguantarte, babosa chiflada —contestó Jill, ácido—.

Ana se giró bruscamente hacia Jill ante el insulto y, sin previo aviso, se le lanzó encima, rabiosa, para tratar de partirle algún hueso. Jill se debatió, intentando zafarse de ella y dejando caer algún que otro manotazo por ahí. Se enfrascaron de nuevo en una pelea, pero esta vez silenciosa y se podría decir que discreta. De todas formas, cualquiera que hubiera pasado por allí en aquel momento no habría tenido dificultad en distinguir una masa de pies y manos que se agitaba debajo de la escalera. Al cabo de un rato, Ana descargó un golpe especialmente fuerte sobre el pómulo de Jill, quien no pudo evitar una exclamación de dolor. Al darse cuenta, se tapó inmediatamente la boca, ante la mirada asustada de Ana, pero era demasiado tarde. Alguien los había oído.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" —preguntó una voz—.

Ana y Jill se miraron, asustados, pero todavía más extrañados. La voz había sonado muy extraña, como ahogada, lejana. Como si viniera de algún lugar oculto. Los niños aguantaron la respiración, tremendamente tensos, deseando con toda su alma que no fuera Voldemort el dueño de la voz. Afinaron el oído, tratando de escuchar algo nuevo. Les dio un vuelco el corazón cuando oyeron la pregunta, que se repetía.

"¿Hay alguien? ¡Necesito ayuda!" —exclamó la misma voz ahogada—.

Ana y Jill se miraron, con el ceño fruncido. La voz les sonaba extrañamente familiar. Demasiado familiar. Ana se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, sacando la cabeza del hueco y atreviéndose por fin a contestar.

—¿Qui... quién es? —tartamudeó, insegura, ante el horrorizado Jill que la sujetó de la túnica y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

La voz volvió a sonar, más alta y más excitada.

"¡Soy yo, Albus Dumbledore, vuestro director!"

Ana y Jill se quedaron de piedra. Reconocieron la voz, que efectivamente sonaba como la del director. Pero, ¿el director pidiéndoles ayuda? ¿A ellos? Allí pasaba algo muy raro. Ana miró a Jill, que todavía la sujetaba, interrogante. Este le devolvió la mirada durante unos segundos y, finalmente, asintió, soltándola. Esta vez, los dos se asomaron fuera del hueco.

—¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Ana, recelosa—.

Durante un rato no se oyó nada, pero finalmente la voz volvió a contestar.

"Estoy... —una pausa— ¿veis la puerta que hay a la derecha de las escaleras, al fondo de la habitación?"

Los niños asintieron. Tenían esa puerta justo enfrente, por hallarse debajo de la escalera. Era una puerta bastante grande, como solían serlo las del castillo, y se hallaba detrás de una arcada de piedra que recorría la pared de toda la sala.

"Acercaos a ella" —pidió la voz—.

Ana y Jill titubearon. El acercarse a la puerta conllevaba dejar su escondite y atravesar toda la sala, lo cual no parecía nada seguro. ¿Y si alguien los veía? Al ver que no contestaban, la voz volvió a hablar.

"¿Hola? ¿Seguís ahí?"

—Sí, aquí estamos —contestó Jill de inmediato. Luego se giró hacia Ana—. Vamos, no creo que pase nada. ¿No pertenecías a la casa de los valientes, tú? —se mofó—.

Ana hizo ademán de ir a darle un golpe, pero se detuvo a mitad y, toda digna, se puso de pie. Sin dirigirle una sola palabra a Jill salió del escondite y echó a andar hacia la puerta, decidida a darle en las narices. El niño la siguió, rápidamente. Al cabo de un momento, los dos se hallaban frente a la puerta. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se dirigieron de nuevo a la voz.

—Y estamos. ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Jill—.

"Haced exactamente lo que yo os diga" —replicó la voz, inmediatamente—. "Primero, girad el pomo una vez hacia la izquierda, luego abrid la puerta empujando hacia dentro y volved a cerrar"

Ana y Jill obedecieron, cada vez más intrigados. La sala de detrás de la puerta era un despacho, completamente vacío. Ninguno tenía idea de lo que pretendía Dumbledore, si es que era él realmente. Cerraron la puerta de nuevo y avisaron a la voz de que ya estaba hecho.

"Ahora giradlo dos veces hacia la derecha, pero no abráis"

Así lo hicieron.

"Bien, y ahora prestad atención. Debéis empujar la puerta fuertemente hacia delante, no se abrirá. En cuanto veáis que ya no da más de sí, tirad fuertemente del pomo. Si lo habáis hecho bien, la puerta se abrirá hacia fuera y me encontraréis. Intentadlo" —apremió la voz, cada vez más insistente—.

Ana y Jill lo hicieron, siguiendo fielmente todos los pasos. Empujaron la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y, al cabo de unos segundos, cogieron el pomo y se separaron, tirando fuertemente de él. La puerta se abrió hacia fuera sin presentar resistencia y haciendo perder el equilibrio a los niños, que cayeron hacia atrás, sentados. Desde el suelo, observaron impresionados el espectáculo que apareció ante sus ojos. Era una sala inmensa, con un techo altísimo que casi se perdía en la oscuridad. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas por numerosas estanterías, todas repletas de... ¿eran orinales? Sí, una cantidad industrial de orinales, de todos los tamaños, colores y formas posibles. Los había hasta de oro. Jill no pudo evitar una carcajada al ver aquello.

Los niños se levantaron, todavía alucinados y dirigieron la vista hacia el centro de la sala, donde un inmovilizado Albus Dumbledore les sonreía. Sin duda era él. Aliviados, Ana y Jill se acercaron corriendo y soltaron las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado. El director los recibió encantado y asombrado por la suerte que había tenido al escucharlos. Cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie, los niños lo acribillaron a preguntas. Todo aquello era demasiado confuso.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos, os lo explicaré todo —les cortó el director, divertido, al tiempo que dejaba la misteriosa sala—. Esta bromita ha sido obra del Señor Tenebroso —explicó, cambiando su semblante por otro de absoluto disgusto—. Él y dos de sus mortífagos entraron en mi despacho a través de uno de esos malditos círculos de traslación instantánea. Ni siquiera sé cómo demonios se las ingeniaron para colocarlo ahí... el caso es que me pillaron por sorpresa. Me detuvieron y me robaron la varita sin que pudiera hacer nada. Luego me encerraron ahí —señaló con la cabeza hacia la sala de la que acababan de salir—.

—¿Y qué es esa sala? —preguntó Ana—. Es muy rara, nunca la había visto.

—Yo sí —respondió el director—. Una vez entré ahí por accidente, pero al cerrar la puerta desapareció. Ése condenado Ryddle... cuando estaba en el colegio se conocía cada rincón secreto. Sabía cómo llegar hasta ahí y lo poco conocido que es ese lugar.

—¿Quién? —preguntaron los niños a la vez—.

Dumbledore sonrió.

—No importa, olvidad eso.

Ana y Jill pretendían hacer todavía más preguntas, pero no tuvieron oportunidad. En ése mismo instante, una voz cortó las palabras de los niños. Venía de las escaleras.

—¡Señor director! —exclamó dicha voz—.

Todos se giraron hacia la escalera, al tiempo de ver cómo Remus Lupin descendía los escalones de tres en tres, seguido rápidamente por Sirius Black y un maltratado Andrew Darkwoolf. En poco tiempo, el trío de adultos alcanzó el lugar donde Dumbledore y los dos niños los esperaban, expectantes.

—¡Señor director, le estábamos buscando! —dijo Remus rápidamente, nada más llegar—. ¿Dónde estaba? No le encontramos en su despacho y temíamos que el Señor Tenebroso se hubiera hecho cargo de usted.

—Y así fue, en efecto, pero por suerte Ana y Jill se han encargado de solucionarlo —explicó Dumbledore con una sonrisa de complacencia—. 

Los niños observaron a los recién llegados atentamente. Al principio se habían asustado, al verlos llegar vestidos de negro como los mortífagos, pero al ver que Dumbledore los saludaba se tranquilizaron. Tampoco conocían demasiado a Sirius y a Remus. En realidad Jill no los conocía de nada y ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que Sirius pudiera ser el temido prófugo de Azkaban. En lugar de eso, su atención se desvió hacia Andrew, quien todavía estaba sucio y herido.

—Profesor Darkwoolf, ¿qué le ha pasado? —preguntó, asombrado—.

—Me tropecé con la alfombra —replicó Andrew sarcásticamente. No estaba de humor para hacerse el simpático.

Dumbledore, mientras tanto, se había dedicado a explicar la situación a los otros dos.

—Voldemort ha ido al jardín, pretende reunirse allí con la persona que guardó la Piedra del Tiempo para él —dijo el director, exponiendo los hechos—. Cuenta con tener en su poder a Krysta y a Harry para entonces, ya que tiene a media legión de mortífagos buscándolos.

—¿Krysta y Harry? —preguntó Sirius, alarmado—.

—Sí, al parecer pretende matar más de dos pájaros de un tiro. No pudo resistirse a contármelo todo mientras me detenía, era algo demasiado... delicioso para él —explicó Dumbledore, torciendo el gesto con desagrado—. Quiere controlar a Harry con la magno imperium de una vez por todas y hacerse a la vez con el poder de Krysta y La Piedra del Tiempo... bueno, en realidad esto último no es más que una suposición, no lo dijo claramente, pero parece obvio. Además, así se hace con el control de la escuela. Ya lo veis, ha sido una jugada maestra.

—No dejaré que le ponga la mano encima a Harry —dijo Sirius furioso, con los ojos entrecerrados—. 

—Por supuesto que no —dijo rápidamente Dumbledore—. Vamos a buscar a Voldemort inmediatamente. Quizá ahora podamos detenerlo, aprovechando que la mayoría de sus defensas pululan por el castillo en busca de los dos niños.

Sirius, Remus y Andrew asintieron, aceptando el peligroso plan. Ana y Jill se miraron, inseguros. Dumbledore no accedió a llevarlos. Les indicó que permanecieran juntos y se refugiaran en alguna sala común, ya que los mortífagos las creían vacías. Los niños aceptaron, aliviados, y rápidamente echaron a correr hacia la sala común de slytherin, que les pillaba más cerca.

En cuanto se fueron, los otros cuatro emprendieron el camino hacia el vestíbulo, lo más rápido que pudieron. Al llegar, procuraron andar silenciosamente, para que no les oyeran desde el Gran Comedor. Pudieron alcanzar el enorme portón de salida sin mayor dificultad, así que en pocos minutos se hallaban fuera del castillo. Y al dirigir la mirada hacia el jardín, presenciaron una escena causante de gran conmoción. En el centro de la enorme explanada que constituía el jardín delantero de Hogwarts, un grupo de gente enfundada en negro los esperaba. Y en el centro de dicho grupo, una figura pálida, de ojos rojos como la sangre, nariz ausente y altura considerable, les dedicaba una maléfica sonrisa dibujada en su boca sin labios, mientras una gigantesca serpiente se agitaba, amenazadora, junto a él.

*    *    *

—Muy bien, ya estamos. Ahora sólo hay que empujar esa puerta.

Harry siguió la seña de McGonagall y vio a qué puerta se refería. No era más que una tapadera de madera incrustada en el techo. Para ser una salida secreta no es que fuera demasiado sofisticada. Habían caminado un largo trecho por un túnel húmedo y estrecho que les obligaba a caminar en fila de uno. Harry calculaba que debían hallarse debajo del jardín. McGonagall le tendió a Harry su varita, única fuente de luz existente, y la caja de la Piedra del Tiempo, para ponerse de puntillas y empujar la tapadera del techo. Cedió con relativa facilidad, dejando ver el cielo negro de la noche. Tras recuperar su varita y la cajita metálica, la profesora sacó los brazos y se impulsó fuera. En seguida, Harry la imitó. Salió a rastras del suelo y se levantó, sin mirar siquiera a su alrededor. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la salida, que era un agujero al pie de un árbol  y ayudó a salir a los demás. Poco después alcanzaban la superficie Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Krysta y... un momento, ¿dónde estaba Draco? Harry se inclinó, en su busca, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. ¿No iba con ellos?

—Ha...Harry —balbució Krysta, dándole unos toquecitos en el hombro.

—Espera, estoy buscando a Draco, juraría que venía detrás d...

—Harry, por el amor de Dios, date la vuelta —insistió Krysta, casi histérica—.

Harry obedeció, asustado por el tono de voz de su amiga. Se dio la vuelta y de poco sufre un infarto. A unos veinte metros de donde ellos estaban, un grupo de gente vestida de negro y máscaras cubriéndoles el rostro les observaban atentamente. Voldemort, en el centro, los miraba también expectante. Pero él y sus seguidores no eran los únicos presentes. Bastante más lejos, a la entrada del castillo, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus y Andrew los observaban, y aunque eran incapaces de apreciar sus expresiones desde la distancia, los reconocieron de inmediato. Harry, algo más aliviado, se dio la vuelta para hablar con McGonagall, pero esta ya no se hallaba junto a ellos. Había echado a andar, y no hacia el grupo tranquilizador, precisamente.

—¿Qué hace, profesora? ¡La van a matar! —exclamó el niño, desesperado e incapaz de comprender qué demonios estaba pasando allí—.

McGonagall no pareció oír a Harry. Siguió avanzando, pero lo curioso fue que ninguno de los seguidores de Voldemort movió un dedo para detenerla. Y él simplemente la miraba, sonriendo maliciosamente. McGonagall llegó por fin junto al macabro grupo y se colocó delante mismo del Señor Tenebroso. Lo que hizo a continuación causó una considerable conmoción en todos los presentes. Con actitud sumisa, tendió las manos hacia delante, entregando la cajita metálica con La Piedra del Tiempo a Voldemort, quien la recibió triunfante y encantado con el desconcierto de los demás.

—¿¡QUÉ?! —exclamó Ron horrorizado—.¡¡Se ha vuelto loca!!

McGonagall se dirigió a Voldemort, sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Señor, he cumplido mi misión —dijo, orgullosa de sí misma—. Pero además, os reservo una sorpresa.

Con una sonrisa maligna, la mujer se dio la vuelta y dirigió la vista hacia el grupo de niños atemorizados, que observaban la escena al pie del árbol. Se apartó hacia un lado, dejando que las miradas de Voldemort y estos se encontraran. La sonrisa y el brillo de triunfo de la mirada de Voldemort se acentuaron, en cuanto dos pares de ojos esmeralda y miel se cruzaron con los suyos propios, de un rojo encendido y rebosantes de maldad.

*****************************************************************************

_Ayayayayayayay__... la han jodido. Es que mira que son idiotas!!! Yo, mientras escribía les decía: pero qué hacéis, que no os enteráis, que tenéis al traidor al lado... hay que ver, para que luego digan que la culpable es la escritora ¬__¬... sí, tenéis razón, no queda muy convincente -_-'. Es que me gusta complicar las cosas, leches!! Y ahora qué pasará?? Pues no puedo revelarlo, es un secreto ^__^. Pero en el próximo capi probablemente se solucione todo ya, y a partir de ahí terminaré con el quidditch (sí, sí, aún queda más quidditch!!), con el baile de fin de curso, y todas las deliciosas escenas finales... lo que dará para largo juasjuasjuasjuas. Y nada, tan sólo me quedan las dedicaciones: este capi va dedicado a Carlos Durá, mi diabólico profesor de lenguaje del año pasado, inventor y dueño de la frase de Andrew (la indiferencia es más cruel que la venganza) XDD. No es coña, el tío se la soltó a May hará una semana, después de que ella y yo le gastáramos una bromilla. También se la dedico a May Potter y Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl, de cuyas esencias ha nacido el híbrido Maudy, y que han podido disfrutar brevemente del "amor" de Lucius Malfoy XDD. Dicho esto, paso a las contestaciones de los revis:_

_Contestaciones a los reviews (*sigh*, van como las rebajas, cada vez a menos):_

**Kitiara****: _Hola!! ^__^. Ha svisto como me gusta meter en líos a mis personajes?? XDD. Pues sí, Hogwarts atacado, Snape, más que con la magno imperium, jodidillo y la cosa que Darkwoolf no quiere tocar... pues ya he aclarado lo que era, no te parece? Je,je, no soy tan mala, he revelado el misterio pronto. De todas formas, espero que aún te quede curiosidad para largo, porque algo me dice que a este fic aún le quedan bastantes capis de vida jajajajaja. Y me alegro de que te hiciera gracia lo de la partida de ajedrez, fue una escena que me encantó escribir. ¡Que aprenda a perder, como dices tú, que lo necesita! XDDD.  Ale, espero verte más veces por aki, y no defraudarte con los siguientes caps. Hasta otra!!!!_**

**May Potter:** _Awwwww_!!! No me pegues collejas!!! *Paula devuelve el golpe y las dos se enzarzan en una pelea mientras suenan los golpes de fondo: bapitabapitabapita* XDDDDDD. Ya sabía yo que te imaginarías algo así como una flipadura de Sirius cuando Ron estaba jugando al ajedrez. Juasjuasjuasjuas, me encanta ese trozo =D. Has visto, has visto??? Ya te dije que DoubleS salía en el fic!!! XDDD *qué horror*. Ayyyyy... necesito un Andrew... y un Andremus... Y un Luciew... pero aún así prefiero su forma pura XDD. Es más... Andrew o.O. Y has salido con Lucius!!! Y su bastón!!! Y LA FRASE!!! XDDDDDDDDD. Le he dedicado el capi a Carlos, pobre, no sea que se me deprima por plagio XDDDD. Y un consejo, para el próximo revi, tómate el prozac o__O'' XDDDD. Xau!!! Ya hablamos!!!!__

**Dadaiiro****: _Holaaaaa_!!! Sabes?, eres la única que comprendió que lo de Ron y Andy se trataba de un juego. Qué perspicaz!! ^_^'...XDDDD. También he aclarado lo de Andy en la biblioteca... pobre, qué cosas malas te hago T_T. Me he pasado mazo con él, con lo lindo que es... en fin, eso le pasa por malo XDDD. Y en cuanto a Sacch, saldrá todavía más, que el pobre animalito se lo merece. Verdad que en el fondo Andy es un cielo?? Pues explícaselo a los demás, que no lo entienden... weno, algunos sí, pero otros lo tratan mu mal =(. En fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por los elogios, realmente me das muchos ánimos ^___^. Si eso me pasaré por tu historia y te dejaré revi tb... por cierto, ¿te fue útil mi hechizo? Espero que si!! Ta prontooooooo.__**

**Siobhan**** Lhuderl-Hirl: _Te gustó tu aparición?? La verdad es que me quedó un personaje bastante cómico, pero es diabólico, como te gustan a ti, y además se ha llevado a Lucius a la cama!!! Por dios, no te quejarás. Ahora, es verdad que es imbécil, la muchacha XDDD. No te preocupes por el revi, eso nos pasa a todos, y este sí que lo he recibido, menos mal ^__^. Espero sacar a los Lestrange en breve, si les encuentro un huequecito de utilidad por ahí. En realidad Snape no quería nada de importancia al llamar a Draco, y lo de la finura... we, es que estaba tenso, el chico, si tú ya sabes que en realidad es la mar de fino y sutil, nuestro Drackie XDD. De nada por la dedicatoria, es que sabía que te haría ilu XDD. Lo del ajedrez fue una paranoia que me entró, pero no subestimes a Andrew. Es que el muchacho tiende a bajar la guardia cuando desprecia a los contrincantes... y tratándose de Ron, pues... sobran las explicaciones, no?? XDDDD. Lo de los medios de transporte Malfoy es verdad XDDD. Qué poco sofisticados, estos chicos. El armario... uuuuuuuuhhh, a saber la historia que tiene ese armario XDD. Lo de la sala del salón, pues te juro que no tenía ni idea. En cuanto pueda lo cambio, no te sulfures ^__^'. Y Luciuuuuuuuuus!!! Ése sí que ha salido por todo lo alto, con bastón y todo!! Lástima que ha quedado pocho ^_^'. Lo sacaré más, tranki ;-). Ale, nos vemos por Valdepigs, y a ver si sacamos ahora a los mortigays!! XDDD. Xauuuuuuu._**

**Lora Chang:** _Ginny_/Draco??? Nooooooo, mujer, nooooo. A ver, quien iba a ir con Drackie al baileeee??? Quieeeeeen??? XDDD. Claro que Andrew es listo!!! Por dios, es un genio adorable, mi genio!!! *babeo*. Lo que pasa es que tuvo un lapsus, pero se vengará!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sí, ya lo dejo ^^'. Pus no, no ha sido colagusano el atacante, pero ya saldrá la rata esa más adelante (feoooooo). No te he dejado con la intriga, eh?? Verdad que no?? Y Draco... por Dios, pero si es lo más pijo que existe!!! pero con su encanto, claro XDDD. Para tu cumple?? Un Draco?? MMmmmmmhhhh... no, mejor te regalaré... un mnnnnnhhhh... ¿And...? no, espera, ése es mi regalo!!!! XDDDD. Hermione, como siempre, encontrando la solución, y Snappie... aaaaahhhhh??? Que pasará con Snappie?? En fin, no es exactamente lo que tú has pensado, pero no dista mucho, eh? Y ya leí tu cap!!! Joder, qué contestación larga, lo voy a dejar ya que se me desgastan los dedos o_O'. Ale, nos vemooooooos!!__

**Rakshah****: _HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!Desaparecida!!!! XDDD, qué bien que acabaste los exámenes, supongo que te habrán ido bien. Espero encontrar una idea guay para un próximo fic, a lo mejor algo de misterio y romance... eso suena bonito, no te parece? ^__^. Oye, me alegro de que te guste tanto este. Y Krysta te cae bien?? Menos mal, hay algunas personas que dicen que es muy Marie Sue (la mayoría celosas por estar cercana a Andrew XDDD). Pero a mí si que me gusta la muchacha, aunque la he tratado francamente mal ^^'. Y se podría decir lo mismo de Andy en este cap. Qué cosas malas te he hecho, cariño!! T_T *voz de Andrew* Sí, sí... ahora lloras, vengativa rastrera. Seguro que lo has hecho porque dije que no te quería!!. *Paula responde* Lo ves, Andy?? Si nos compenetramos perfectamente!!!... XDDD, qué gilipolleces me salen cuando divago, en serio. Sevvie se recuperará, tranquila juasjuasjuasjuas, y Aerin saldrá más adelante (creo que esa aparición te encantará). Es que la casa de Draco ha de ser así. No puede ser de otra manera!!! ;). Y la partida de ajedrez fue divertidísima de escribir. XDDD, qué mono es cuando pierde. Por cierto, un nuevo mensaje para Nicky:  "de nada, wappo, y no te preocupes por Darkwoolf, no es muy dado a enamorarse (paro ya casi lo tengo en el bote!!! Lo domaré cueste lo que cueste!!! XDDD). Así que ya sabes, tú quédate con Rakshah y suelta el ordenador que a estos trastos es muy fácil engancharse". En fins, eso ha sido todo. A ver si me envias pronto un capi y lo beto como es debido!!! ^__^. Qué emocioooooooon!!!! Hasta prontooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! _**

_Gracias a todos por leer_


	31. Por cambiar la historia

_Hola genteeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Estoy aquí otra vez, con mis paranoias varias y demás XDD. Lo primero que quería comentaros es que he realizado un más que evidente cambio de look en la estructura de los capítulos, más que nada por cuestiones de estética y de comodidad. La única pega es que se han perdido las contestaciones a los reviews de algunos capítulos _T_T_ ,__ lo siento de veras,  espero que no os moleste.  Y pasando al capi, será de acción, habrán numerosos enfrentamientos, escenas embarazosas, algún que otro descubrimiento y un final encantador (a mi me resulta encantador ^__^). Sé que he tardado bastante, pero es que el cap era muy complicado, o al menos, me ha resultado complicado de escribir. Please, no seáis muy crueles... tan sólo lo justo XDDD.Espero sinceramente que os guste, y ya sabéis... los revis hacen feliz a la escritora!!! XDD._

**31. Por cambiar la historia**

Lucius Malfoy entreabrió los ojos, somnoliento. Se hallaba tumbado en el suelo, de costado, mirando hacia la puerta del despacho. La luz casi le hizo daño en la vista, aumentándole el pertinaz dolor de cabeza, como consecuencia de un desmaius bien lanzado. ¡El desmaius! Todo lo sucedido en el despacho de Andrew le vino al pensamiento de repente. Lo habían engañado. Aquellos dos hombres disfrazados de mortífagos tenían que ser profesores de Hogwarts o algunos de los amigos payasos de Dumbledore. El aturdimiento dio paso a la furia, y la furia dio paso a la rabia. El sueño se vio desplazado por completo, y el mortífago trató de levantarse, con la clarísima idea de buscar a sus agresores y darles su merecido. Nadie se burlaba de él así. Nadie. Sin embargo, no logró separar los brazos ni un centímetro del cuerpo. Estaba atado. Con las mismas cuerdas con las que, un tiempo antes, él había sujetado a Darkwoolf. Con un considerable esfuerzo y mascullando blasfemias de toda clase, logró incorporarse sin ayuda de los brazos, quedando sentado en el suelo. Trató de ir más allá y ponerse en pie, pero una voz interrumpió sus maniobras.

—No vale la pena que lo intentes. Vamos a salir de aquí ahora.

Lucius se dio la vuelta, alarmado. No es que se hubiera asustado por no reconocer la voz de su posible agresor. El problema era que la conocía demasiado bien. Una figura apareció por detrás de él, rodeándolo, y se colocó delante. Lucius se halló de repente, mirando hacia unos ojos grises que perfectamente podrían haber sido una réplica de los suyos. Era Draco Malfoy. Su propio hijo. Atado e inmovilizado por su propio hijo. Aquello era el colmo.

—¿A qué se supone que juegas, Draco? —preguntó Lucius, silabeando muy lentamente y conteniendo la furia a duras penas—. Desátame en seguida si te interesa conservar el pescuezo.

Draco no prestó la más mínima atención a la amenaza. Él tenía la varita de su padre. Y mientras estuviera atado de pies y manos no podría hacer magia. Ni siquiera conjuros sin varita. De todas formas, en aquellos momentos, Draco no pensaba en su propia seguridad, precisamente.

—No juego a nada, voy a sacarte de aquí —replicó el niño, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo—. Ya has conseguido que te vean sin la máscara, no tengo más remedio que hacerlo.

Lucius frunció el ceño, cada vez más impaciente. El enano tenía que haberse vuelto loco. No pensaría llevárselo en serio, en mitad de un ataque. Se podría decir que aquel era un acto suicida, a la vez que una huída cobarde y rastrera. Lucius estaba acostumbrado a las actuaciones rastreras, pero no en lo que a Voldemort se refería. Eso podía costarle muy caro.

—No tiene ninguna gracia, mocoso —dijo Lucius, cada vez más alterado—. No vas a hacer nada de eso. Sólo conseguirás que El Señor Tenebroso me mate.

—O eso o acabar en Azkaban, ¿Cuál prefieres? —preguntó Draco, con desdén—. Si desapareces de aquí ahora, no tendrán suficientes pruebas para afirmar que estuviste presente en el ataque. Puede que parte de los dementotes haya dejado Azkaban, pero no creo que hayan instalado jacuzzi todavía, ¿sabes? Aún puedes salvarte.

—¿Pero es que no lo entiendes? —bufó Lucius, ahora realmente fúrico—. NO puedo salvarme. Voldemort me matará si me voy, niño idiota.

Draco titubeó un momento. ¿De verdad estaba echada la suerte de su padre? Ya lo habían reconocido, indudablemente. Y además, el Miniesterio no se fiaba de él desde hacía años. Tenía todas las cartas para acabar en Azkaban. Sólo necesitaba que lo atraparan, lo cual no era muy difícil estando Dumbledore en el colegio. Pero si se lo llevaba ahora, Voldemort podía acusarlo de traidor. Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que complicarse tanto la vida, el muy imbécil?

—Me da igual —dijo finalmente—. Si consigues inventarte una buena excusa, eso no pasará.

—¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! —decididamente, su hijo se había vuelto loco—.

—Ya lo has oído —replicó Draco, ya harto de todo—. No tiene por qué matarte, échame la culpa a mí si quieres, dile que te ataron unos profesores, que eran demasiados, que te teletransportaron... ¡yo que sé! Usa tu puñetera imaginación, pero deja de complicarme las cosas. Estoy intentando salvarte el culo, querido padre.

Lucius abrió los ojos, impresionado por semejante respuesta. Sus expresiones faciales variaron considerablemente a lo largo de los siguientes cinco segundos. Desde sorpresa, pasando por furia rabiosa y concluyendo con el más absoluto desconcierto. Mientras tanto, Draco había sacado de su bolsillo el anillo transportador y se lo había colocado en el dedo índice, con tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias? —preguntó el padre, que por más que se esforzaba no podía atribuir el comportamiento de su hijo mas que a un ataque de lunatismo repentino—.

Draco lo miró un momento, mientras se acercaba y lo cogía del brazo. Lucius estaba tan concentrado en hallar una respuesta a su propia pregunta que ni trató de soltarse.

—A lo mejor prefieres que te deje en manos de los dementores—dijo el niño, con indiferencia—.

Lucius mantuvo la mirada unos instantes. Durante unos embarazosos segundos, ambos se miraron sin decir nada. Finalmente, Lucius desvió la vista, sin responder. Draco lo tomó como Un "haz lo que te dé la gana, pero mejor que no metas la pata". Así que sin más dilación, pronunció las palabras que devolverían a los dos Malfoy a la seguridad de su propia mansión. Momentos después, ambos desaparecían del hostil despacho, iniciando un entrañable viaje familiar de vuelta a casa.

*    *    *

Harry sintió como si algo hubiera estallado dentro de su cabeza. El dolor repentino que le invadió estuvo a punto de hacer que perdiera el conocimiento. La cicatriz le ardía y las sienes le martilleteaban furiosamente. Hasta el momento, no había sentido nada, quizá por la tensión del momento, pero ahora el dolor era inevitable. Se hallaba justo delante de Voldemort, y bastaba con que este le rozara para sufrir un dolor insoportable. No podía dejar que se acercara. Tenía que escapar de allí. Ron lo miraba asustado, consciente de su sufrimiento, mientras Krysta observaba muy fijamente a Voldemort, lívida. Sentía algo muy extraño, proveniente del grupo enemigo. Una especie de frío interno empezaba a asediarla, el miedo se apoderaba de ella y la desazón más absoluta parecía invadirla por momentos. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Hermione cogió a Harry del brazo, quién parecía a punto de derrumbarse de un momento a otro, y exclamó con un susurro nervioso:

—H...Harrry... eso de ahí delante no son sólo mortífagos —tartamudeó, cada vez más pálida—.

Los demás atendieron a la indicación de Hermione y se giraron hacia el grupo de figuras oscuras situado por detrás del Señor Tenebroso. Ginny lanzó un grito ahogado al vislumbrar brevemente una mano grisácea y cubierta de putrefactas pústulas que surgía por entre los pliegues de una túnica negra.

—¡Dementores! —exclamó, horrorizada—.

Con una breve mirada, el grupo de niños convino en que había que desaparecer de allí cuanto antes. Ron se dio la vuelta con prontitud y señaló el árbol a sus espaldas.

—¡Rápido!¡La salida secreta! —exclamó—.

Y echó a correr hacia el agujero, seguido rápidamente por los demás. Mientras corría, Harry sacó la varita y lanzó un distraído patronus por encima del hombro, confiando en que sirviera para algo. El dolor de cabeza apenas le dejaba moverse con celeridad, y para colmo, un frío que no tenía nada que ver con el clima empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. 

El ciervo plateado surgido de la varita de Harry causó terror entre los dementotes, que se dispersaron, sin embargo, no sirvió de mucho. Harry perdió la sensación de frío durante unos breves instantes, pero casi había llegado a la salida, cuando notó que algo se le enredaba en los pies y lo hacía caer. Alarmado, se incorporó para mirarse los pies y los vio firmemente atados por  unas cuerdas mágicas que el mismo Voldemort se había encargado de invocar. Unos metros por delante, Krysta tenía exactamente el mismo problema. Ron, Hermione y Ginny se detuvieron de repente, justo frente a la entrada, dudando entre volver para rescatarlos o ganar la salvación. Harry hizo entonces un estúpido alarde de valentía.

—¿Qué hacéis? ¡Marchaos, no os quedéis ahí! ¡Casi habeís llegado, vamos!

Sin embargo, los otros no le hicieron caso. Salieron corriendo hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que Voldemort y algún mortífago, además de McGonagall se acercaban por el otro lado. Krysta y Harry, por su parte, se debatían furiosos, tratando de desatarse los pies.

Mientras esta confusa escena tenía lugar varios metros más lejos, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius y Andrew habían permanecido como patidifusos espectadores. Tantos acontecimientos estremecedores en unos simples minutos podían dejar atontado a cualquiera. Los dementotes estaban demasiado lejos como para afectarles, sin embargo, estaban como paralizados. En el momento en que Harry y Krysta cayeron al suelo, apenas acertaron a moverse. Cuál no sería la sorpresa de los otros tres, cuando Andrew, reaccionando de repente y de una manera que parecía impensable en él, echó a correr hacia los niños, al tiempo que sacaba la varita. Al verlo, Sirius sacó la suya propia.

—¡Joder! —exclamó, harto, saliendo en pos de Andrew tan rápido como daban de sí sus piernas—.

Remus y Dumbledore lo imitaron, y se unieron a la caótica persecución.

Krysta no prestaba atención a nada que fuera más allá de sus piernas. Aterrorizada, trataba desesperadamente de soltar las cuerdas que impedían la movilidad de las mismas. Mientras ella ejercía esta furiosa lucha por la libertad, se había ido formando toda una confusión a su alrededor. Hermione, Ron y Ginny, en un desesperado intento por hacer frente a los enemigos, habían iniciado un ataque defensivo, a base de hechizos de todas clases. Sin embargo, eran demasiado inexpertos como para herir realmente a un mortífago, y menos aún a Voldemort. Un desmaius bien lanzado siempre era efectivo, pero ahora no servía de mucho, ya que los oponentes los desviaban sin dificultad. Por causa de esta especie de batalla, se había ido levantando una nube de polvo que, sumada a la oscuridad de la noche, apenas dejaba ver con claridad a Krysta. Los niños sólo veían siluetas altas que se acercaban cada vez más, y no podían hacer más de lo que ya estaban haciendo. Los dementores se aproximaron también, restándoles las fuerzas. Krysta sintió de nuevo esa horrible sensación de frío y esa desesperación, esa tristeza infinita que empezaba a colmarla de nuevo. Pero esta vez de una forma mucho más terrible. En medio de su situación crítica, le pareció oír unas voces conocidas exclamando cosas que no llegó a entender. Un rayo plateado cruzó velozmente ante sus ojos, alejando a las figuras más altas. La niña empezó a sentirse mejor, pero en cuanto trató de vislumbrar algo entre el polvo y los destellos, alguien se le acercó súbitamente, levantándola del suelo y echando a correr, para sacarla de allí. 

Ella cerró los ojos, prefiriendo no ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor, reponiéndose lentamente de los efectos de los dementotes, al tiempo que se notaba suspendida, sujeta en el aire y zarandeada al ritmo de las frenéticas zancadas de quien la sostenía. Después de un tiempo que le parecieron horas, notó que la carrera se detenía y que su "raptor" la dejaba en el suelo con cuidado, entre jadeos. Los sonidos de la batalla parecían ahora muy lejanos, por lo que se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Se hallaba dentro de un bosque de árboles que poblaban el jardín, y desde ahí, se podía observar el linde del bosque, cerca del cual se libraba la batalla. Un hombre, a su lado, sostenía la varita tratando de eliminar las molestas cuerdas.

—¡Tío! —exclamó ella, asombrada pero satisfactoriamente relajada—.

Él no le respondió, sino que se limitó a formular  un "finite incantaem" que liberó por fin las piernas de Krysta. Esta se puso en pie, temblorosa. Miró a su tío, quien le devolvió una ceñuda mirada. Ignorando este detalle, se fijó de inmediato en el penoso aspecto que el otro presentaba.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó, asustada—.

Andrew tampoco respondió a esta pregunta, sino que se limitó a formular otra.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo, con un susurro de furia contenida—.

Krysta le devolvió la mirada, confundida. Andrew no parecía en absoluto dispuesto a llevar a cabo una charla fraternal. Parecía, más bien, muerto de ganas de estrangularla allí mismo. ¿Por qué su tío tenía esos malditos e incomprensibles cambios de humor? Primero la salvaba y luego se mostraba antipático. Odiosamente antipático.

—Yo... yo no tengo la culpa. McGonagall nos engañó a todos —se excusó ella, para añadir después, con voz irritada—. No tienes por qué ser tan desagradable.

Andrew replicó con una risa corta y seca, colmada de sarcasmo.

—¿Desagradable? —replicó, alzando la voz de pronto, furioso—. ¿Te parece que estoy siendo desagradable? ¡Mírame! Preguntabas hace un momento que qué me había pasado. Pues bien, este es el resultado de haber tratado de encubrirte. Bien podría haber ayudado a que te capturaran  y ahorrarme las escenas desagradables, pero noooo, tuve que callarme y aguantar al desgraciado de Lucius. ¿Y para qué? ¡Para que aparezcas de repente en el lugar menos indicado en el momento menos indicado, cría estúpida! Otra vez a sacarte del meollo. ¿Y dices que estoy siendo desagradable? No te jode, la niña de los cojones...

Krysta aguantó el diluvio de palabras completamente callada, pero apretando los puños cada vez más fuerte y sintiéndose cada vez más iracunda. La reacción de su tío le resultaba incomprensible, pero una cosa estaba clara: ya tenía suficiente. No iba a permitir que él se ensañara con ella de esa manera, como si tuviera derecho. Ya había aguantado demasiado durante demasiado tiempo.

—¡Si tanto te molesta salvarme, no haber distribuido por ahí lo de mis poderes, como si fuera el extra del día! —replicó también a gritos, en cuanto Andrew calló—. Si están aquí, si vienen a por mí, es sólo por tu culpa. Además, nadie te obliga a ayudarme. Podrías haberme dejado morir, como a tantas otras personas que no tuviste reparo en hacer daño cuando estabas con Voldemort, ¿o acaso me equivoco?

Krysta se había contagiado de la ira de su tío. Andrew dio un paso al frente, peligrosamente fúrico.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que lo dices, no habría sido mala idea —exclamó, rabioso—. ¡Y no te atrevas a alzarme la voz!

—¡No me la alces tú a mí! —gritó ella—. ¡Estoy harta de que siempre trates de mangonearme y de llevarme por donde quieres! ¡No voy a hacerte caso nunca más... no quiero verte nunca más!

—¡Muy bien, haz lo que quieras! —gritó él— ¿Qué más me da a mí? Muérete en cualquier esquina, será un gran alivio para todos. Así te reunirás con tus malditos padres y yo podré vivir en paz de una vez.

Andrew podría haber continuado, pero se calló de repente, poniéndose pálido y mirando a Krysta, quien se había quedado con la palabra en la boca, sin llegar a responder. Ella apretó los labios con fuerza, mirando a su tío con los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes, la mandíbula temblorosa, conteniendo la rabia a duras penas. Durante una décima de segundo, permanecieron así, estáticos y silenciosos. Finalmente, Krysta respondió con la voz ronca, herida.

—Vete a la mierda.

Y acto seguido rodeó a su tío, echando a andar en dirección contraria a la mirada de éste, hacia el linde del bosque. Más concretamente, hacia la caótica nube de polvo y flashes luminosos.

Andrew se dio la vuelta, pero permaneció en su sitio,  observando cómo ella se alejaba por entre los árboles, hasta que ya no pudo verla. Una vez más, había sabido pegar donde más dolía. Pero esta vez había algo diferente. Un sentimiento de incomprensible culpabilidad lo inundaba por dentro. Sin apenas poder entenderlo, se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba herir a su sobrina. Estaba confuso. Había perdido los estribos, demasiadas emociones para una sola tarde. Aún así no se decidió a seguirla.

—"Eso es lo que quiere que haga —pensó—. Pero no vale la pena. No es tonta, volverá porque aquí está más segura. Sabe que la buscan, en cuanto vea el panorama se volverá. Y entonces podremos hablar y yo podré—le costaba hasta pensar la palabra—... disculparme."

Con esta convicción en la cabeza, se quedó esperando, pensativo e inquieto, a que Krysta reapareciera. De muy lejos le llegaban las exclamaciones de Remus, Sirius y Dumbledore, lanzando hechizos y maldiciones contra los mortífagos. También podía escuchar de vez en cuando la voz de los niños por entre el jaleo. Se sintió estúpido, allí parado sin hacer nada, cuando podría estar dándole una paliza a algún mortífago, pero se sentía obligado a esperar. Tenía que hablar con Krysta. Aunque sólo fuera para limpiar... ¿su conciencia?

Pasó un rato, y antes cesó el ruido de la batalla que reapareció Krysta. Andrew estaba ahora preocupado de verdad. Los flashes habían cesado casi por completo, las voces ya no hablaban a gritos y la nube de polvo parecía dispersarse. Y Krysta no aparecía. Se resignó. Tendría que ir a buscarla. Más que harto de todo, echó a correr hacia el linde del bosque, varita en mano. No tardó en salir por entre los árboles y hallarse directamente bajo el cielo estrellado de la noche. Lanzó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, dispersando la nube de polvo con la mano, para ver mejor. Habían algunos cuerpos tirados por el suelo. Mortífagos, dementores...Frunció el ceño con auténtica inquietud. Nada allí le dio muy buena espina. Caminó unos pasos más, siguiendo el rumor de las voces, hasta que salió de la nube de polvo y pudo distinguir con mayor claridad el paisaje. Fue entonces cuando un grito agudo y desesperado llamó su atención.

—¡Suéltame, monstruo, no me toques!

Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, y se le congeló la sangre en las venas. No demasiado lejos de donde él se hallaba, Voldemort sujetaba por la parte trasera de la túnica, a una figura que se retorcía, gritaba y daba puntapiés. Y esta figura no era otra que su sobrina.

*    *    *

Harry dejó de luchar en el mismo instante en el que Krysta era rescatada. La cabeza le dolía ahora de una forma insufrible, y los dementores le robaban todas las defensas, el ánimo, las ganas de resistirse. Sabía que podía desmayarse de un momento a otro, y temía escuchar aquellas dolorosas voces dentro de su cabeza, las que siempre oía cuando se dejaba dominar por los dementores. Y eso le aterraba todavía más que el propio dolor. Incapaz de desatar las cuerdas en su estado, hizo un último esfuerzo, tratando de arrastrarse lejos de allí y esconderse donde Voldemort no pudiera verlo. Sin embargo, no había llegado muy lejos cuando escuchó cómo un providencial patronus era lanzado por una voz conocida y alejaba contundentemente a los dementores. Esto constituyó un alivio para Harry, que aún con el dolor de cabeza, encontró ánimos para darse la vuelta y alejar a todos los mortífagos que trataban de acercarse a él, a base de hechizos.

Justo en ése momento, apareció Remus Lupin, dueño del patronus, seguido por Sirius Black, que se acercó a él, corriendo como un loco, con la sana intención de ayudarle. Desgraciadamente, no llegó muy lejos. Una terrible explosión delante de sus narices, hizo que se levantara del suelo y volara varios metros hacia atrás, lo mismo que Remus. Harry observó aturdido como sus salvadores se alejaban de él y se quedó allí, en mitad de la nube de polvo, varita en mano, pero incapaz de realizar un contrahechizo lo bastante potente como para desatarse. Y fue en ése momento, cuando algo pareció estallarle dentro de la cabeza. El dolor se volvió tan furioso, tan terrible, que no le cupo ninguna duda de quién era la silueta estirada y oscura que se acercaba a él por entre la confusión.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, se halló frente a frente contra el peor de sus enemigos. Y venía acompañado, además de por  tres mortífagos, por una enorme serpiente que no tardó en acomodarse al lado de Harry, dando a entender claramente que un solo movimiento equivaldría a un mordisco mortal. El niño captó la "indirecta", así que no se movió. Se quedó allí, sentado, observando con ojos impregnados de odio a Voldemort, mientras, unos metros más allá, Remus y Sirius se veían atacados por otros tres mortífagos, y Dumbledore se las veía con los dementores. Harry no tenía ni idea de dónde podrían estar Ron, Hermione, Krysta y Ginny, pero realmente, no era esto lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos.

—Por fin puedo tener  una tranquila charla contigo, Harry —dijo Voldemort, irónico y encantado con su captura—. Eres molestamente escurridizo, y no hay manera de que se separen de ti esas malditas moscas cojoneras que son Dumbledore y su ejército de héroes.

Voldemort miró brevemente a Sirius y a Remus, que se veían incapaces de llegar hasta él. Sonrió maléficamente.

—Menos mal que esta vez me he hecho cargo de ellos como es debido.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Harry, fríamente, pero dirigiendo a Voldemort una mirada llameante—. Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo de una vez.

Voldemort rió, secundado por los otros tres. Parecían estar pasándoselo bomba. A pesar de su máscara de frialdad, Harry sintió un sudor frío que le empapaba la espalda. ¿Por qué narices tenían todo ése hatajo de locos un sentido del humor tan retorcido? 

—Así que nuestro amigo es impaciente —dijo el Señor Tenebroso, burlón—. Muy bien, Harry, no te haremos esperar más. Lestrange, ¿serías tan amable?

Pues claro que no lo harían esperar. Por muy rodeado que lo tuvieran, Dumbledore o cualquier otro profesor podía aparecer de un momento a otro. Muy a su pesar, Voldemort aceptó que no había tiempo para disfrutar un rato más de su triunfo.

A su señal, un hombre encapuchado, un mortífago, se adelantó. Harry no podía distinguir sus facciones, pero era alto y fornido. Y lo peor de todo: llevaba una varita en la mano.

—Claro, señor, nada me complacería más —dijo—.

Acto seguido apuntó con la varita a Harry. El niño tragó saliva. ¿Qué quería Voldemort? ¿Matarlo? No, si fuera eso lo habría hecho él mismo. Pero entonces... a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sólo quedaba una posibilidad. Voldemort quería controlarlo con la magno imperium. Y eso casi le gustaba menos que un avada kedavra. ¿Ayudar a Voldemort? ¿Servirlo? ¡Antes muerto!

—¡No! —gritó, empezando a sacudirse y a dar patadas al aire como un poseso, con la intención de alcanzar a Lestrange—.

Tenía los pies atados y no podía correr, pero eso no le impedía movilidad en el resto del cuerpo. Se debatió todo lo que pudo, sin embargo, no logró nada con ello. Nagini se le acercó más con aire amenazador y los otros dos mortífagos los sujetaron, para que dejara de moverse.

Lestrange levantó la varita, y ante el horrorizado Harry, pronunció la temida maldición.

—Magno imperium.

Un rayo blanco surgió de la punta de la varita. Un enorme y cegador rayo blanco que se dirigió hacia él a toda velocidad. Le resultó imposible apartarse, el rayo iba a darle de pleno. No le dio tiempo siquiera a cerrar los ojos. El rayo iba a golpearle, pero justo antes de eso, vio cómo un fugaz relámpago azul cruzaba frente a su vista. Y la luz blanca lo rodeó por completo, cegándolo y obligándole a apartar la vista.

En apenas un segundo, la luz se disipó. El niño se quedó muy quieto, aún con los ojos cerrados. No se sentía distinto, para nada. Si eso era la maldición, no parecía tan grave. Pero, ¿sería posible que no le hubiera afectado, después de todo? abrió los ojos, rápidamente, sin comprender lo que había pasado. Y lo que encontró le dejó asombrado, e increíblemente aliviado. Una especie de campana de luz azul lo rodeaba por completo, aislándolo de la magia de Voldemort y los mortífagos. La campana que había interceptado la maldición. Y sentado, a los pies de Harry, se hallaba el responsable la aparición de dicha campana.

—¡Sacch! —exclamó, con una alegría indescriptible—.

Era, efectivamente, su gripnie azul, el que le había regalado Hagrid. Debía de hallarse fuera de la sala común y lo estaría buscando. Y suerte que lo había encontrado. Sacch se acercó a él, despacio, en una actitud de protección. Observó a Harry con sus enormes ojos amarillos y agitó la larguísima cola, nervioso. Harry entendió entonces lo sucedido. Sacch era el relámpago azul que había visto cruzar antes sí, justo antes de que el rayo se acercara. Sacch era, también, el que había creado aquella extraña campana de magia protectora. Harry no podía expresar el gran alivio que sentía ni la gratitud. La suerte no lo había abandonado, al parecer.

La campana ya empezaba a disiparse, cuando entre la confusión, unos hechizos surgidos del alguna parte golpearon a dos mortífagos. Estos cayeron al suelo, sujetándose furiosamente las zonas golpeadas, donde se les formaron terribles quemaduras. Harrry se giró al tiempo de ver a Snape, corriendo delante de Remus y Sirius. Todos lanzaban rayos sin parar. Mientras los dos primeros se lanzaban directamente contra el Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores, Sirius se acercó a Harry y le libró de las ataduras. Harry se puso en pie, dándole las gracias, pero probablemente Sirius ni se enteró de esto último, ya que se unió a Snape y a Remus poco después de liberarlo. Dos mortífagos cayeron, menos uno que escapó, y la serpiente se alejó en cuanto olió problemas. Por su parte, Voldemort había observado furioso cómo los mortífagos hacían el ridículo sin molestarse por ayudarlos. Pero en el momento en que Remus trató de alcanzarlo con un hechizo, sonrió maléficamente y desapareció, logrando que el hechizo del licántropo no rasgara más que el aire. Se podría decir que aquella mini batalla la habían ganado.

En cuanto no hubo moros en la costa, Harry se acercó a los tres adultos con Sacch en brazos, pálido y algo tembloroso. No estaba exactamente feliz, pero sí aliviado. Los otros tres jadeaban y se enjugaban el sudor, entre el polvo levantado. Lo que le extrañó de verdad fue ver a Snape. Pero más aún, el hecho de que estuviera cooperando con Sirius y Remus para salvarlo. ¡A ÉL! En cuanto lo vio, a Severus Snape se le agrió la expresión de una manera que daba terror.

—¡Contigo quería yo hablar, Potter! —exclamó, hecho una fiera—. Si no fuera porque no es momento, te aseguro que te ibas a enterar de lo que es bueno, niñato metomentodo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Sirius mirando a Snape como si estuviera loco—. No grites así al pobre niño, ya ha tenido bastante, ¿no te parece?

—Es... es que me equivoqué de persona —explicó Harry a medias, algo avergonzado por haber metido la pata de esa manera—. Le ataqué pensando que era el traidor, y luego resultó ser la profesora McGonagall. Yo tengo la culpa de todo.

—Exacto —replicó Snape, ácido—. Descubrí la traición de Minerva. Podría haberla detenido si ni tú, ni esa panda de payasos que tienes por amigos os hubierais metido donde no os importa.Menos mal que Ana y Jill pasaron por el pasillo que da a las mazmorras y me devolvieron la consciencia. Si no, serías historia, Potter.

—Eh, eh, un momento. Ya casi teníamos controlada la situación cuando apareciste, Snape. Podríamos habernos deshecho de los mortífagos que nos entretenían sin ti —protestó Sirius—.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Todos se giraron hacia la voz que acababa de interrumpir la discusión. No era otro que Dumbledore, que apareció por entre la polvareda, caminando con dificultad.

—¡Señor director! —saltó Remus—. ¿Qué ha pasado con los dementores?

—Los he alejado por un tiempo. No sé cuánto tardarán en volver, así que más vale hacerse cargo de la situación cuanto antes —Dumbledore se fijó en Harry, que todavía sostenía a Sacch, y en Snape, recién llegado—. Pero os he hecho una pregunta.

—Voldemort casi echa su maldición sobre Harry —-explicó Sirius con angustia, respondiendo a la petición del director—. Suerte que Sacch ha aparecido y ha evitado el impacto fatal. Luego hemos alejado a Voldemort y sus seguidores. Será mejor tener a Harry bien vigilado, no sea que lo intenten otra vez.

Dumbledore asintió, preocupado por los acontecimientos.

—Lo intentarán con toda seguridad. Harry, no te separes ni un momento, ¿está claro?.

—Desde luego, profesor —aseguró el niño—. Pero, ¿qué pasa con Ron, Hemirone y Ginny? Ellos también están por aquí. 

Dumbledore frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—Es verdad, no los he visto desde hace rato. Y a Krysta tampoco. Cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que tú, ¿verdad? Pero Voldemort no la capturó. Puede que se escondiera.

—Deberíamos buscarlos a todos, y enviarlos de vuelta al castillo, Potter incluido —propuso Snape—. Por aquí sueltos son un peligro.

—En estos momentos, Severus, el castillo no es más seguro que el resto de los terrenos. Prefiero que permanezcan cerca de nosotros y tenerlos vigilados —rechazó el director—. Y vamos a buscarlos de una vez. Cuanto más hablemos, más tiempo crucial perderemos.

Los otros aceptaron. Harry dejó a Sacch en el suelo y le indicó que regresara al castillo por la entrada secreta. No quería estar pendiente del animal, y siendo un gripnie, estaría mucho más seguro dentro del edificio. El animal obedeció, y salió corriendo hacia el agujero, mientras Harry seguía al grupo de adultos.

No tuvieron que caminar demasiado. En un par de minutos, toparon de lleno con una figura que corría hacia ellos. El polvo ya se había disipado más o menos, y pudieron distinguirla con bastante rapidez. Era Hermione, y parecía muy agitada. Llegó junto a ellos y se lanzó sobre Dumbledore, desesperada.

—¡Señor director, menos mal! ¡Tiene que venir en seguida! ¡A Ron le ha alcanzado un hechizo, está inconsciente! —Harry se asustó ante las exclamaciones de Hermione—. ¡No me atrevía a buscar ayuda por si me veían los mortífagos, pero no se levanta! ¡Venga rápido, por favor!

Sin mediar palabra, Dumbledore siguió a Hermione, y Harry corrió detrás de él, rogando por que no pasara nada grave. En unos momentos, llegaron al lugar donde Ginny, de rodillas en el suelo, sacudía levemente a su hermano, tratando de despertarlo. Dumbledore se acercó a grandes zancadas y se agachó para examinar a Ron. No presentaba más anomalía que una herida sangrante en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Dumbledore interrogó a las niñas con la mirada.

—¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? —preguntó—.

—Estábamos intentando alejar a los mortífagos de Harry, pero nos ganaban terreno —Replicó Ginny, lívida—. Al final no tuvimos más remedio que ir alejándonos poco a poco, y mientras corríamos, uno de los hechizos golpeó a Ron en la cabeza. Cayó al suelo, pero nos dejaron en paz. Supongo que tenían otros asuntos más importantes que tratar y decidieron pasar de nosotros. Llevamos un rato esperando a que venga alguien, sin atrevernos a alejarnos de él. No se levanta ni con un enervate. 

—¿Es grave? —preguntó Hermione—. No puede ser un desmaius, ¿verdad? Los desmaius no dejan herida.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que se levantaba.

—No es grave. Se trata de un simple hechizo de empuje, aunque con mucha potencia. Se ha desmayado del golpe, pero por nada más. Aún así, debe de haber sido muy fuerte, si el enervate no lo despierta.

—¿Qué hacemos con él? —intervino Remus—. No podemos llevarlo a la enfermería.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Snape—. Lo lamento mucho, señor director, pero tal como yo lo veo, lo mejor será que lo dejemos aquí. No podemos perder el tiempo con esto. Voldemort estará buscando a la sobrina de Darkwoolf en estos mimos momentos. Se desapareció cuando lo atacamos, quién sabe dónde estará ahora.

—¿Dejarlo? —se alarmó Hermione—. ¿Y si su estado se agrava? ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Yo lo llevaré a la enfermería!

—No hay más remedio —admitió Dumbledore con tristeza—. No quiero arriesgarme a que lo llevéis dentro, con todos los mortífagos en el castillo. Y de todas formas, la enfermera Pomfrey está atrapada, como muchos otros, no podrá ayudarlo. Dejémoslo, y esperemos a que despierte.

—¿Solo? —gimió Ginny—. No, ni hablar... yo me quedo con él.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Te quedas? Pero...

—¿Y si viene algún mortífago? —conluyó Harry—.

—Me esconderé o me haré la desmayada también... sólo se trata de esperar a que despierte. No quiero que le pase nada malo mientras está solo —Ginny miró a Dumbledore—. ¿Le parece bien, profesor Dumbledore?

Dumbledore aceptó, tras meditarlo un momento. De todas formas, puede que la niña estuviera más segura si permanecía atrás. Lo único que debía hacer era estar alerta. 

—De acuerdo entonces. Te quedarás aquí, pero ve con mucho cuidado, ¿vale? —Ginny se lo aseguró—. Y ahora, vayamos a buscar a Krysta. Será una verdadera suerte si después de todo este tiempo no la han encontrad...

El director no pudo terminar la frase. Un grito de terror desgarrador cruzó el aire, llegando hasta sus oídos. Y después, unas palabras desesperadas, exclamaciones de pánico.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡No! ¡Déjame!

Demasiado bien reconocieron la voz, como para quedarse quietos allí durante más tiempo.

*    *    *

Andrew soltó un grito de dolor, cuando la maldición cruciatus de un mortífago le golpeó de lleno, pillándole desprevenido. Antes siquiera de que pudiera mover un músculo para atacar a Voldemort y obligarle a soltar a la aterrorizada Krysta, cayó de rodillas al suelo, mirando con odio al triunfante Señor Tenebroso. Dos mortífagos se le acercaron por detrás, levantándolo por los brazos y sujetándolo con fuerza, sin liberarle aún de la maldición. Andrew no halló fuerzas suficientes para rebelarse, por lo que en un momento le habían birlado la varita y lo habían inmovilizado, sujetándole los brazos detrás de la espalda.

Todo había sucedido en cuestión de segundos. Andrew acababa de dejar el bosque, y no había podido ni defenderse. Y Krysta no lo miraba, se retorcía en manos de Voldemort, quien ya empezaba a cansarse. Le soltó un cruciatus para que dejara de dar la lata, lo que le arrancó exclamaciones horribles de dolor. Justo en ese momento, Andrew alcanzó a ver, por entre la neblina que parecía cubrirle los ojos (demasiados cruciatus en una sola tarde), a un grupo de gente que se aproximaba y que se quedaba paralizada por el terror, al presenciar la escena. No le cupo la menor duda de quiénes eran cuando oyó la voz de su sobrina, suplicar con voz temblorosa:

—¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!

Andrew trató de librarse de sus captores, pero no dio resultado. Lo tenían bien sujeto. Y por más que lo intentaba la magia mental no le funcionaba bien. ¿Sería el cansancio? En realidad, era incapaz de concentrarse. Por primera vez en su vida no lograba actuar fríamente. ¿Por qué demonios había dejado que la cogieran? ¿Por qué era tan sumamente estúpido?

El grupo de recién llegados se vio rodeado inmediatamente por más mortífagos, que se encargaron de asegurar su indefensa, en caso de que fuera necesario. No habrían sido un problema demasiado grande para Dumbledore, si la situación no fuera tan delicada. Decidió actuar con inteligencia.

—¡Suéltala, Voldemort! ¡Aún podemos llegar a un acuerdo! —exclamó Dumbledore, preparando la varita preventoramente—.

Voldemort sonrió, divertido.

—¿Y qué es lo que hay que acordar, si puede saberse? —dijo—. Ya tengo lo que quería, no hay nada que acordar.

—Suéltala —.ordenó Dumbledore, esta vez de modo mucho menos pacífico y dando un paso al frente—.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos, con maldad.

—Muy bien, la soltaré —respondió, tranquilamente—. Así me será mucho más fácil matarla.

Un sudor frío recorrió la frente de Andrew mientras miraba, impotente. ¿Matarla?

Harry miró al director, que estaba tan desconcertado como él. ¿Había dicho matarla? No, no podía ser.

—No la matarás —dijo Harry, aparentando seguridad, y dejando perplejo a Dumbledore—. Quieres su poder. No puedes matarla.

Voldemort abrió mucho los ojos ante esta afirmación. Poco después, una sonrisa torcida de perverso deleite se dibujaba en sus facciones. La mirada le brilló de una manera que a Harry no le gustó nada.

—¿Su poder? ¿Y para qué quiero yo su poder? —Harry se puso pálido. ¿Había oído bien? —.

Tanto Dumbledore como Sirius, Remus, Snape y Hermione estaban en estado de shock.  Aquella simple pregunta tiraba por los suelos toda su teoría. La propia Krysta parecía perpleja. Y Andrew no se quedaba fuera tampoco.

—No necesito para nada su poder —continuó Voldemort, con desdén—. Ya soy el mago más poderoso sin él. Solamente constituye una amenaza para mí.

Sacó la piedra y la alzó mirándola un momento, pero sin aflojar la fuerza con la que sujetaba a Krysta ni un segundo.

—Al igual que esta joya —desvió la mirada hacia el grupo y sonrió de nuevo, con su boca desprovista de labios—. Aunque sea una reliquia muy antigua de mis antepasados, no me queda más remedio que destruirla... y lo mismo haré con la niña. Es un poder demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo deambular por ahí. Una vez Harry esté en mis manos y la cría muerta, ya no habrá nada que amenace mi ascenso al poder.

Voldemort no dio tiempo al horrorizado grupo para reaccionar. Sin más palabras, empujó a Krysta contra el suelo. La niña cayó de bruces, y muerta de miedo se dio la vuelta, sólo para ver como el Señor Tenebroso sacaba su varita y la dirigía hacia ella. No podía huir, cualquier mortífago la capturaría en un segundo. ¿Por qué no venían los demás? Antes de formular la maldición fatal, Voldemort giró la cabeza un momento para dirigirse hacia Andrew.

—¿No te da pena que tu única oportunidad de llegar a ser alguien desaparezca para siempre de una manera tan trágica, Andrew Darkwoolf? —dijo, con una sátira diabólica en la voz—.

Andrew no podía creer lo que veía. Una sensación casi olvidada lo dominó por completo. Miedo. Un miedo atroz. Un miedo como el que no había sentido desde hacía muchos, muchos años. Y ni siquiera entendía bien por qué. ¿Tanto deseaba ése poder?

Krysta se percató por primera vez de la presencia de Andrew.

—¡Tío, ayúdame! —exclamó—.

—¡No lo hagas! —ordenó Andrew, dirigiéndose a Voldemort, con una voz que sonó a súplica—.

Voldemort apartó la mirada por toda respuesta y amplió su sonrisa ante la mirada aterrorizada de la niña. Andrew estaba desesperado. De una forma incomprensible para él. No soportaba verse sujeto, no soportaba que se rieran de él... y no soportaba que Voldemort fuera a matar a Krysta. Algo extraño parecido a un dolor atroz se le acumuló en el pecho, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Algo parecido a una fuerza, proveniente de la rabia y el miedo. Algo inexplicable.

Y Voldemort lo hizo. Pronunció la maldición definitiva, sin defensa, sin escapatoria. Un avada kedavra que por primera vez sonó horrible en los oídos de Andrew.

En apenas un segundo, Krysta notó cómo un torrente de luz verde la rodeaba y se le lanzaba encima. Notó, impotente, cómo una especie de remolino de luz se le metía en el pecho y pugnaba por arrancarle la vida. Trató de gritar, pero nada salió de su garganta. Y cuando ya empezaba a sentir cómo la muerte la dominaba, una repentina luz blanca la rodeó por completo, sustituyendo al relámpago verde. La sensación en el pecho se extinguió con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado, y una especie de relajación sustituyo al terror. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, aún antes de que la luz blanca desapareciera, y oyó de lejos, un grito desgarrador, agónico y horrible. Asustada, se tapó los ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la luz blanca se desvaneció y se sintió con fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Lo que vio la dejó perpleja. Voldemort, delante de ella, se retorcía de dolor, mientras repentinos relampagueos blancos lo sacudían, como en una descarga eléctrica. Asustada, levantó mirada, posándola sobre su tío. Lo vio algunos metros más para allá, de rodillas, con la vista fija en el suelo. Los dos mortífagos que lo estaban sujetando se hallaban a cierta distancia de él inconscientes, y no se movían. Krysta trató de llamarlo, poniéndose en pie. Pero entes de que pudiera hacer nada, observó conmovida cómo el cuerpo inerte de Andrew Darkwoolf se desplomaba pesadamente y daba de bruces contra el suelo.

*****************************************************************************

Woooooohhhh!!!!! Pobrecito mío!!! Te trato fatal!!! Sí, weno, ya sé que es malo y eso, que se lo merece y que se joda, pero es que vosotros sois un poco sádicos!!! A ver, ¿qué hacéis sino leyendo esta historia?? XDDD, Dios mío, cada día estoy peor. En fin, como veis, Voldie ha quedado un poco jodidillo al final, pero we, ese sí que se lo merece porque es EL MALO así, con mayúsculas. Y como a todo malo que se precie, han de pasarle cosas malas. Lo siento si os mola Voldemort, porque la verdad, en este fic no es que salga muy airoso... de todas formas, ha tenido mucho protagonismo últimamente ^__^. 

Ale, no sé que más contar. Simplemente pedir mil perdones por la tardanza, pero es que entre los exámenes, el concurso de escritura, la vagancia crónica y que el capi era complicado pues... creo que no hace falta que lo explique demasiado, eh? -_-'

Espero tardar mucho menos con el siguiente, ahora que tengo vacaciones... ya veréis como mola juasjuasjuasjuas. Hasta pronto!!!!.

Dando paso a las contestaciones de los revis:

**Siobhan**** Lhuderl-Hirl: _Wolaaaasss__, beta number one!!! __Es una pena que no recibiera tu versión betada, pero he procurado omitir faltas... espero que no queden muchas. Iep, ¿cómo te fue por Italia? NO me has contado nada!!! Ya me encargaré de hacerte desembuchar algo, cuando nos veamos vía msn XDD. El revi es cortito, pero se te perdona XDD. No, en serio, me da igual. Me alegro de que te gustara el cap, y lo de Maudy/Lucius... em... tengo algo pensado, aunque no tiene nada que ver con eso XDD. Aún así creo que te molará. A mí también me flipa la torturita de Andrew. Qué monos, verdugo y torturado (sádicas!!!!). Maudy es parda, en efecto, pero me hace gracia. Y nada, Valdepigs nos espera!!! XDDD, ta otra!!!_**

**Dadaiiro****: _Holaaaaaa__!!! XDDD, te hizo gracia lo de "me tropecé con la alfombra"?. A mi me encantó escribir esa frase, ^__^. Y sí, a pesar de ser un farsante traidor arrogante y malvado, Andy mola un montón XDD. Qué valiente, qué lindo... *sigh*. A Dumbie lo encerró el propio Voldie, y si te fijas, la habitación de los orinales es nombrada en los libros originales aunque no sale. Me hacía ilusión sacarla ^__^. La pobre McGonagall es otra pobre víctima inocente de mi mente retorcid... digo, de Voldemort XDDD, y respecto a las preguntas del final del revi... todas han sido respondidas en el capi, no te parece?? Sigo encantada de que te guste tanto y me des tantos ánimos. Aún no he podido leer tu historia, aunque le eché un ojo. En cuanto tenga tiempo la acabaré. Ale, cuídate y hasta prontooo!!! ^.- _**

_P.D__: de nada por el hechizo, fue un gusto prestártelo._

**Lora Chang: **_Eooooooo__!!! Por qué se tuvo que borrar?? POR QUÉ???? Weno, weno... no pasa nada. Seguro que ahora, por compensación, tu revi es supermegafashionfunqueloflipasytecagas de largo!!!! XDDDD. Eh, eh!! No es verdad que no les pillen los mortis, lo que pasa es que los pillan en los momentos que a mí me interesa, por que si no, qué pasa en el final del capi, eh???. Ya, ya, tu siempre descubres a los malos malosos... como Andy. Ay, qué mono, no como OTROS!!! XDDDD, eh, que es broma *Paula esquiva el cruciatus sádico de Lora*. Ah, por cierto, la sala de los orinales sale en los libros, eh?? No me la he inventado ^__^. Espero seguirlo pronto y dejarlo igual de interesante. Ale, ya nos veremos, QUE SON FALLAS!!!! WOWOWO!!!!_

**Rakshah****: _Holaaaaaa__!!! Siento haberme ido tan rápido el otro día, pero es que siempre te conectas cuando tengo prisa!!! T_T Y aún estoy esperando tu capi 15!! A ver qué pasa con él, eh??? Eres muy mala persona!!! Por otra parte, es verdad que todo el mundo se empeña en destruir Hogwarts... pero ya has visto que los planes de Voldie van esta vez por otros tiros MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Me encanta XDDD. Genial que te sorprendiera lo de McGonagall, la verdad es que fue una idea que surgió de repente, pero ha quedado bien, por lo que veo ^__^. Y tienes razón, trato muy mal a Andrewín, pero no me digas que no es adorable hasta cuando lo pasa mal *babeo de esos ya típicos*. Tranqui, que la carita no se le ha desfigurado, sigue igual de mono!!! Y hay que ver, lo tuyo con el teatro es muy fuerte. Sí que le debiste de poner énfasis, para quedarte inválida!!! XDDDD. Es broma, espero que ya se te haya pasado, porque eso debe de joder mazo. Gracias por sobreponerte al dolor y cumplir tu deber, dejándome revi XDDD. En fin, ya sabes, espero impaciente el capi de alas, el siguiente de hechizo, y todos los demás!!! Un besote!!! _**

**May Potter: **_OOoooooooohhh__!!! Holaaaaaa!!! __Te gustó el capi, eh?? ^___^ Es verdad que adivinaste lo de McGonagall, pero no vale, porque usaste la telepatía... tramposa!!! Andremus, como ya dijimos una vez, sería un personaje con doble personalidad *voz en off*: y en las noches de Luna llena, el dulce licántropo se convierte en un ser pálido de ojos azules y pelo negro, despiadado, cruel, manipulativo, traidor y mentiroso... tiemblen MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!. XDDDDDDDDDDD, Sería moníiiiiiisimo!!!! Luciew Malwoolf es cuquísimo, y DoubleS... wagggggghhhhh... -_-'' En cuanto a Carlos, ya tiene apodo: el gran mentor. Realmente, nos buscamos unos mentores que... así nos va, sabes? Así nos va!!! XDDD. Asesina alumnas, Asesina tizas... por qué no lo dejamos en Asesino y punto?? XDDD *Voz en off de nuevo*: y en las clases de lenguaje, el tranquilo y amistoso profesor se transforma en un ser maléfico, que odia a las tizas, corrompe mentes infantiles y se mete con El Rey León XDDDDDDDDDD. Dios, cómo estoy!!!! Ale, me voy yo tambien, y respecto a los ponegamientos Andriwisticos... no ha habido suerte!!! Otra vez será XDDD. Xau!!!_

_Gracias a todos por leer!!!_


	32. Sombras del pasado

_Holaaaaaaaaaaa__!!! Qué os parece?? Esta vez apenas he tardado!!! Claro, es que he estado de vacaciones, además de que tenía unas ganas locas de escribir este capi. A mí me encanta, está lleno de escenitas ricas, y además, todavía no ha acabado la cosa, eh?? Deben quedar, con este, unos cinco capis. Muchos?? Pocos?? Eso ya según cada uno, pero a mí me parecen muy pocos!! T_T Con lo que disfruto yo escribiendo esto…!!! En fin, todo tiene que acabar algún día, así que esperemos que ese día se haga lo suficiente de esperar ^.- Ahora os dejo, para que leáis tranquiloss!!!___

**32. Sombras del pasado**

Harry observaba, entristecido, el ir y venir de Krysta de una parte a otra del pasillo, justo delante de la puerta de la enfermería. La niña caminaba cabizbaja, pálida, nerviosa y asustada. Tenía algún que otro cardenal de poca importancia, como consecuencia de la batalla recién librada. El propio Harry tenía una herida en el brazo, por culpa de un hechizo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba grave. Hermione, junto a ellos, era la que mejor se encontraba, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Ron. Este estaba dentro de la enfermería, reponiéndose del golpe sufrido, mientras que Ginny lo acompañaba. La enfermería estaba llena de gente, la mayoría profesores. A decir verdad, Ron era el único alumno fuertemente herido. Harry y Krysta estaban en lista de espera, pero no les importaba. Krysta ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de sus propios golpes, tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

—Krysta, deberías calmarte un poco —trató de animarla Hermione.

La otra la miró, angustiada, sin dejar de caminar.

—No puedo... ¡no puedo! Estaba muy grave, la enfermera Pomfrey ha dicho que estaba muy grave. ¿Qué haré si se muere? ¡No puedo calmarme! —chilló, más nerviosa incluso que antes.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, preocupados. Era verdad lo que decía Krysta y comprendían que estuviera tan asustada, pero no podían hacer otra cosa más que intentar animarla. Quizá pronto tuvieran noticias nuevas. De momento no tendrían más remedio que esperar.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron allí, de pie en el pasillo, esperando pacientemente a que la puerta de la enfermería se abriera dando paso a la enfermera Pomfrey. Por fin, cuando ya empezaban a impacientarse de verdad, la puerta se abrió y apareció Ron, seguido de Ginny y de la enfermera. Al verlo, a los niños se les iluminó la cara. Hermione corrió hacia él y lo abrazó emocionada, gesto al que Ron respondió con una adormilada sonrisa, pero sin mover un músculo. Estaba como atontado. Harry se acercó también y Krysta lo imitó, tratando de sonreír con toda la alegría de que era capaz en aquellos momentos. La enfermera Pomfrey los miró, severa.

—Nada de escándalos, necesita descansar —sermoneó—. Se ha llevado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y no está como para hacer tonterías. Deberíais acompañarlo a su habitación.

—Yo lo acompaño —se ofrecieron Ginny y Hermione a la vez.

Riéndose, decidieron ir juntas. Después de todo, ellas no necesitaban la enfermería. Harry y Krysta se quedaron mientras Hermione y Ginny cogían a Ron cada una de un brazo y se lo llevaban por el pasillo, como a un sonámbulo.

Una vez se fueron, Krysta se dirigió a la enfermera.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó, anhelante.

Algo se ensombreció en la expresión de la enfermera al contestar.

—Sigue dormido, aunque parece más tranquilo —explicó—. Lo lamento, pero mucho me temo que no puedo hacer nada más. No queda más que esperar a que despierte. He hecho todo lo posible.

Krysta pareció desazonada al oír aquello.

—¿Puedo verlo? —imploró.

Tras meditarlo un momento, la enfermera le dio permiso. Abrió la puerta y dejó que Krysta pasara. Luego, cerró la puerta de nuevo, quedándose con Harry para no molestar a la niña.

Al entrar, Krysta avanzó lentamente hacia el lecho que estaba justo delante de la puerta. Sobre él, Andrew Darkwoolf descansaba boca arriba, dormido, pero pálido como un cadáver. Tal y como había dicho la enfermera, Andrew parecía tranquilo, tenía los párpados bajados y respiraba lentamente. Sin embargo, se veía a las claras que no era un sueño natural.

Krysta se acercó, acongojada, dejándose caer sobre la silla que había al lado de la cama. Pasó un largo rato mirándolo, en silencio y sin moverse. Finalmente, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y sacudió el hombro de su tío, con la vaga esperanza de que eso sirviera para algo.

—Tío, eh, tío... —dijo, en voz más bien baja. 

No obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a probar otra vez, con más intensidad, pero no surtió efecto alguno. Atemorizada, le tocó la mano, y el frío que sintió al contacto hizo que se le apretara un nudo en la garganta. Rápidamente, se inclinó sobre su pecho, y respiró aliviada al oír los latidos del corazón. Lentos, pero audibles.

—Vamos tío, estás vivo, ¿por qué no te despiertas? —preguntó, desesperada—. Dime qué demonios fue lo que hiciste para quedarte así. ¡Dime por qué no te despiertas!

Exclamó, esta vez mucho más alto. Sacudió al hombre de nuevo, furiosa. Tenía que despertarse, tenía que abrir los ojos. Estaba vivo y no se iba a morir. No iba a permitir que muriese.

Nada pasó. Krysta volvió a derrumbarse sobre la silla. No sabía por qué, pero tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Ella no quería que muriese, no podría soportarlo. No quería quedarse sola otra vez, ya lo había estado durante demasiado tiempo. Largos minutos pasaron, sin que nada más se moviera en la sombría habitación. Al cabo de bastante rato, Krysta,  con voz ronca, volvió a dirigirse al enfermo.

—Tío, ¿qué voy a hacer si te mueres? —preguntó, horrorizada ante la idea—. No puedes morirte... dime, al menos, que no te vas a morir.

Desesperada por el silencio insoportable, la niña se levantó, y movida por un impulso repentino, se dejó caer sobre Andrew, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto! —gritó, al borde del llanto—. ¿Es que te vas a morir, para fastidiarme? ¿Tienes que joderme la vida hasta el último momento?

Una vez más, el silencio se adueñó de la sala. Krysta ya lo iba a dar todo por perdido, cuando, estando como estaba, sintió una ligera vibración por debajo de ella. Y un momento después, un sonido extraño se acrecentó junto a su oreja. Tardó un poco en percatarse de que el sonido no era otra cosa que una suave carcajada.

Alarmada, se separó de él y lo miró directamente. Estaba sonriendo, con los labios medio abiertos. Se reía. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y los posó sobre los de ella, que observaba desconcertada. Andrew tenía los párpados algo abultados, como consecuencia del sueño, y tenía una expresión de dormido que tiraba de espaldas. A pesar de estar hecho polvo, los ojos le chispeaban burlones.

—Hola —dijo, sin variar la expresión.

Krysta abrió unos ojos como platos, al ver aquello.

—E... estas —la expresión se le iluminó de pronto, con una alegría indescriptible—... ¡Estás despierto! Pe... pero... ¿por qué...? ¡Has tardado mucho! 

Andrew hizo un considerable esfuerzo para pasar los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y sonreír, con sorna.

—No creas, llevo despierto desde que me has sacudido y me has maltratado el tímpano por primera vez —al ver la expresión de incomprensión de Krysta, explicó—: Tenía curiosidad por ver lo que hacías.

La niña abrió todavía más los ojos, con una mezcla de alivio, asombro y furia. Finalmente frunció el ceño, colérica, y se apartó de la cama, empezando a dar grandes zancadas por la habitación, descargando la tensión acumulada a grito pelado.

—¡Ah!¡Eres insufrible! —exclamó, sin parar de moverse—. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Por qué tienes que portarte siempre como un cerdo? ¿Es que no puedes ser normal por una vez? ¡Estaba desesperada, parece que no tengas cabeza! ¡Ni consideración! ¡Eres peor que un crío, eres...!

—Perdóname.

—¡No me interrumpas! ¡Ahora te vas a aguantar, por gilipoll...! —Krysta se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, extrañada—... ¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?

Andrew se había incorporado en la cama. Estaba sentado, mirando muy fijamente hacia delante. Ya no sonreía, y en sus ojos se pintaba una melancolía que ensombrecía su semblante por completo.

—Perdóname —repitió, aún sin mirarla—. Tienes razón, soy un cerdo.

Krysta había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso. Se quedó con la boca abierta, tratando de encontrar una respuesta apropiada. Pasó largo rato hasta que la encontró.

—No, no... —se acercó a la cama de nuevo, mirándolo asombrada a la par que entristecida—. No quería decir eso... es que me has puesto nerviosa. No deberías haberme asustado así —concluyó, severa.

—Da lo mismo, tienes razón —replicó él, con la vista baja—. Yo no me refería a eso, sino... a todo. Soy un miserable.

Krysta no supo qué contestar. Bajó la mirada ella también, dejando que un embarazoso silencio dominara la situación. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Andrew volvió a hablar.

—¿Podrás perdonarme? Y por favor, no me hagas repetirlo, ya es bastante difícil —pidió.

Krysta esperó un momento antes de contestar.

—Podré perdonarte, pero no va a ser tan fácil —levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Andrew intensamente fijados sobre los suyos—. Tendrás que ganártelo. De momento te perdono el susto que me acabas de dar —concluyó con una sonrisa.

Andrew sonrió también.

—Menos mal, me habrías decepcionado mucho si hubieras respondido que sí —dijo, divertido.

Inmediatamente frunció el ceño, cambiando su semblante risueño por otro de honda preocupación.

—Dime, Krysta, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Y Voldemort? —preguntó.

—Lo dejaste destrozado —explicó la niña.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. No pudo ni defenderse cuando Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius y Snape lo atacaron. Casi lo matan, pero por suerte para él, eso es imposible. Se largó con ayuda de un mortífago, y los demás huyeron despavoridos. Dumbledore ha capturado un montón, algunos víctimas de la magno imperium, otros servidores ya veteranos de Quién-Tú-Sabes. Cuando se fueron trasladamos inmediatamente a la enfermería a todos los heridos, tú incluido. Ahora mismo hay mortífagos durmiendo en estas camas.

—¿Y qué opina Dumbledore sobre la huida de Voldemort?

—Que no dará la tabarra en mucho tiempo —Krysta sonrió—. En serio, tío, ha perdido un montón de poder, con eso que le hiciste. Más el ataque de los demás... te lo puedes figurar. Y encima han capturado a muchos de los suyos, aparte de la investigación del contra hechizo de la magno imperium. Creo que esta vez hemos ganado. 

Andrew se dejó caer con pesadez, tumbándose de nuevo. A pesar del alivio que constituían las palabras de su sobrina, aún le quedaba una duda. Sí, ellos habían ganado, pero, ¿y él? 

La voz de Krysta cortó sus pensamientos.

—Oye, tío... ¿qué fue ese ataque final? ¿Qué le hiciste a Voldemort? —preguntó, impaciente por aplacar una curiosidad que le atosigaba desde hacía mucho rato.

Andrew iba a contestar, pero se paró en seco, dándose cuenta de que no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Por fin se le ocurrió una idea.

—Creo que lo hice —respondió más para sí que para ella.

—¿Qué? Explícate, no te entiendo.

—La segunda defensa del avada kedavra, la más rara e infrecuente —explicó Andrew—. Creo que la hice, sin querer. Precisamente a principio de curso di una explicación sobre ella en una de mis clases... es extraño.

Krysta observó la expresión ceñuda de su tío, sin ver realmente lo extraño.

—¿El qué?

—Sólo se puede realizar en una situación crítica, de forma espontánea. Y yo lo hice, por lo que en aquellos momentos me sentía en una situación crítica. Estaba muerto de miedo. Miedo por lo que Voldemort estaba a punto de hacer...

Krysta entendió entonces la extrañeza del asunto. Entrecerrando los ojos y observó muy fijamente a su tío, que de nuevo había fijado la mirada en un punto impreciso de la pared que tenía enfrente.  Krysta frunció el ceño, haciendo la pregunta que en esos momentos más la atormentaba.

—¿Y qué es lo que iba a hacer Voldemort, tío? —preguntó, lentamente—. ¿Iba a destruir mi poder? ¿O mi vida?

Andrew se giró hacia ella, rápidamente. La miró muy fijamente un instante, pero ella no le devolvía la mirada. La tenía dirigida hacia el suelo, con la cabeza un poco ladeada. Parecía no querer oír la respuesta. Y ciertamente, no quería.

—Krysta mírame —ordenó él, firme pero sin rudeza (Nota de la autora: *siiiiiighhhh* Nota de la beta: yo también opino que *siighhh*)—.

Ella obedeció, algo cohibida.

Andrew se incorporó un poco, y la acercó suavemente obligándola a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Dímelo tú —pidió él—. ¿Qué iba a robarme Voldemort, eh?

Krysta observó en el inmenso océano de esos ojos azules, perdiéndose entre muchísimas cosas, ninguna desagradable. Trató de encontrar algún indicio que le hiciera desconfiar y no halló ninguno. Trató de detectar alguna clase de magia mental y no pudo hallar nada parecido. Sólo pura sinceridad. El método más simple, pero el que más extraño se le hacía, viniendo de él. Y una calidez inusitada, procedente de esa mirada. Sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo afirmar que se sentía verdaderamente feliz.

Andrew no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía a su sobrina abrazada fuertemente a él. Le devolvió el gesto como mejor pudo, y exhaló un suspiro de alivio. También sonrió. Después de todo, pensó, él también había ganado.

*    *    *

A la alegría de la batalla ganada, se sumó una inesperada captura. Harry apenas se lo podía creer cuando, justo después de dejar la enfermería, apareció Sirius corriendo hacia él y lo llamó para que le acompañara a la enfermería, con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos que intrigó bastante al niño. Sirius se lo llevó a la sala de reuniones, donde, atado a una silla, un mortífago bajito y rechoncho se debatía furiosamente por soltarse. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, contagiándose de la alegría de Sirius. Era Petter Pettegrew. Dumbledore y Snape, ya conocedores de la verdadera historia desde hacía tiempo se hallaban junto a él. El director de Hogwarts aseguró que podrían conseguir un juicio justo, impuesto por el ministerio con el fin de sacar a la luz la inocencia de Sirius y librarle por fin de su condición de fugitivo. Harry no cupo en sí de gozo. Aun tardaría un tiempo, pero aquello significaba la oportunidad definitiva para librarse de los Dursleys. Ojalá todo saliera bien.

Durante la semana siguiente al ataque, Hogwarts fue recuperando su ritmo normal de marcha. Dumbledore envió a Petter al ministerio, dando una explicación de lo ocurrido. Fue un shock para casi todos los integrantes de la comunidad mágica, el descubrir que Petter Pettegrew no había muerto realmente. Aunque por el momento, no ocurrió nada de importancia. Sirius se limitó a esperar, protegido del director.

Las víctimas de la magno imperium permanecieron en Hogwarts una vez más. Los avances en el contra hechizo no eran pocos, y parecía que pronto tendrían resultados satisfactorios. Medio ministerio estaba trabajando en ello, por lo que la esperanza parecía haber revivido. De Voldemort ya no se volvieron  a tener noticias, aunque fueron capturados más mortífagos, debido a la investigación que un grupo de aurores llevó a cabo. En este aspecto, Lucius Malfoy tuvo suerte, ya que fue absuelto por falta de pruebas. A pesar de todo, Draco había logrado su objetivo.

El mes de mayo tuvo su final con un corto partido de quidditch, Gryffindor-Hufflepuff, que Gryffindor ganó con enorme ventaja y muy poca dificultad. El evento contribuyó a mejorar el estado de ánimo de todo el colegio, aunque los Hufflepuffs estuvieron un tanto entristecidos por la aparatosa derrota. Las clases, durante esas últimas dos semanas habían estado suspendidas, con el fin de dar tiempo a los alumnos y profesores y que recuperaran el ritmo normal. Pero al comienzo de Junio se reanudaron.

Sin embargo, la alegría de Harry después del partido no duró mucho. Había subido a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor con el fin de darse una ducha y meterse en la cama un rato. Nada más se duchó y se deslizó entre las suaves sábanas, un picor insoportable lo acometió por todo el cuerpo. Saltó de la cama, rascándose furiosamente, y apartó las sábanas con el fin de descubrir qué demonios estaba pasando allí. Alguien había echado polvos pica-pica en su cama. Furioso, recordó de pronto que no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo parecido. Remotos recuerdos de principio de curso le vinieron a la cabeza. Y el hecho de que la cosa se reanudara no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

*   *   *

Un rayo de luz de mediodía se filtraba por entre los cortinajes de la ventana de la soleada habitación. En ella, sentado en una silla cómoda y mullida, un hombre se hallaba enfrascado en la lectura de un libro, justo al lado de una cama de aspecto mullido. El silencio era absoluto, tan sólo roto de vez en cuando por el piar de algún pájaro o las voces de los niños, paseando por el jardín. Mientras el hombre seguía allí, ajeno a lo que sucedía en el pasillo, una persona se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y llamó, tímidamente, golpeando con los nudillos. El hombre le indicó que pasara y el visitante obedeció.

Cuando notó que la puerta se abría, el hombre cerró el libro, levantó la vista, y se halló con asombro frente a una mujer alta, de pelo castaño-rojizo y ojos oscuros, envueltos en una profunda tristeza. Vestía una túnica de viaje y llevaba una precaria maleta que apenas abultaba. Ella habló primero.

—Remus... —no pudo pasar de ahí, por lo que el otro, que efectivamente era Remus Lupin, se puso en pie y se acercó asombrado.

—¡Julia! —exclamó, con una creciente alegría—. Estas... ¡estás bien! ¿No?

Ella sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. No parecía nada animada por el hecho de haberse curado.

—Venía a despedirme —dijo la mujer, levantando el brazo en el que sostenía la maleta—. He de volver a casa y... poner en orden algunas cosas.

Julia bajó la vista, algo avergonzada. Remus asintió, pero no dijo nada.

—El ministerio encontró ayer el contra hechizo —explicó la mujer, buscando un medio de alargar la conversación—. Dumbledore nos lo ha suministrado hoy a muchas personas, algunos ya se han ido.

—Me alegro —repuso Remus, con una sonrisa.

Durante un momento ambos callaron. Finalmente, Julia retomó la palabra. Había un tono de profundo dolor en su voz.

—Lo siento mucho, Remus... aquella noche... dije cosas sin querer —se disculpó, azorada. 

Remus sintió pena por ella. Sin poder evitarlo, todavía la amaba. Trató de consolarla.

—No te preocupes, ya sé que no tienes la culpa. Estabas bajo la maldición, ¿no? ¿Qué importancia tiene?

—Sí, pero... me porté muy mal contigo. Nunca debí dejarte por licántropo. Hace mucho de aquello, pero me arrepiento. Soy una idiota... me entró miedo —A Julia le temblaba la voz. Remus sintió que el corazón le dolía de una forma cada vez más insoportable.

—Es normal, no te preocupes —respondió, sin saber muy bien si eso era lo que debía decir.

Julia movió la cabeza. Cada vez le costaba más hablar.

—Mira... será mejor que lo olvidemos. Será lo mejor para los dos. No pasó nada entre tú y yo, hace siete años —dijo Julia—. No quiero sufrir más por eso... ¿y tú?

Remus iba a contestar, pero se detuvo. La miró, de arriba abajo. Aquello significaba la separación definitiva. Pero la amaba, la amaba demasiado... por fin, cabizbajo, se decidió a contestar.

—No, claro —forzó una sonrisa como mejor pudo—. Tienes razón, olvidémoslo.

Julia le devolvió la sonrisa impregnada de tristeza. Luego, se apartó de la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse por fin.

—Me he de ir ya —dijo, como excusándose—. Nos veremos, ¿verdad?

Remus asintió sin estar muy seguro de ello. Ella sonrió de nuevo y se dio la vuelta. Anduvo un par de pasos y se detuvo en seco. Dirigió la vista hacia Remus una vez más.

—Por cierto, Remus... no le digas a Andrew que... me voy. No me siento con ánimos para... para hablar con él. ¿Me harás ése favor? —pidió.

Algo extrañado, Remus se lo aseguró. Claro que no se lo diría, ¿qué podía importarle a él Julia ni nada que tuviera que ver con ella? Le saludó con la mano mientras la mujer, envuelta en un aura de melancolía, se alejaba por el pasillo.

*    *    *

Remus abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones sin prestar atención a nada de lo que le rodeaba. Cruzó la estancia a largas zancadas, con la vista fijada en el armario que reposaba al fondo de la sala, en la pared de la izquierda. Sacó una larga llave metálica con la cual abrió la puerta y asió con una mano el abultado portafolios repleto de pergaminos que Dumbledore le había encargado guardar. Distraídamente, lo dejó sobre un estante del armario, junto a otros tantos similares y volvió a cerrar. Su cuerpo en esos momentos, se encargaba de cerrar el armario, pero su mente estaba totalmente absorta, pensando en el suceso que había tenido lugar aquella mañana, en su dormitorio... con Julia. Otra vez le acometió aquel terrible dolor. Pero no podía parar de pensar en eso.

—Ya se ha despedido de ti, ¿verdad? —una voz a sus espaldas sonó fría, distante, pero pastosa y ronca, como si un terrible cansancio acometiera a su dueño. Remus se dio la vuelta, alarmado.

Lo que vio lo dejó completamente impresionado. Al fondo de la sala, justo en la pared opuesta, Andrew Darkwolf se hallaba sentado detrás de la única mesa de la sala de reuniones. Miraba muy fijamente a Remus, con un brillo en la mirada muy extraño, antinatural, y una expresión desafiante. Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Remus fue el hecho de observar una botella de whysky recién empezada a su lado y un vaso vacío con el que jugueteaba, por encima de la mesa.

Remus le respondió con desprecio.

—¿Desde cuando bebes? —preguntó, sin mirarle, dirigiéndose hacia él con la intención de dejar la sala.

—¿Te sorprende? —preguntó el otro, torciendo una sonrisa bastante desagradable en sus facciones—. No debería.

Remus frunció el ceño y lo miró, deteniendo sus pasos de golpe. Antes de que pudiera replicar nada mínimamente mordaz, Andrew continuó.

—Y de todas formas, no pintas nada aquí —dijo, devolviendo su atención al vaso vacío con el que seguía jugueteando—. Lárgate y no violes mi intimidad.

Remus profirió un bufido de desdén y se acercó al otro,  como un padre que tiene que aleccionar a un crío insoportable. Inclinándose sobre la mesa, cogió la botella de whysky.

—Mira, ya estás bastante demente sin esto —dijo, haciendo ademán de llevársela—. Hazle un gran favor a la humanidad y déjalo, ¿quieres?

Levantó la botella, pero la mano rapidísima de Andrew le cogió por la muñeca con tanta fuerza que hasta le hizo daño. Remus se quedó con la mano suspendida en el aire, aún sujetando la botella, mientras Andrew lo agarraba con fuerza. Ambos conectaron miradas, idénticas en lo que a odio se refería.

—Espera, Lupin, espera —dijo Andrew, arrastrando muy lentamente las palabras, frías como el hielo—... antes de que me prives de mi único alivio, podrías responder a mi pregunta, ¿o pido demasiado?

Remus entornó los ojos sin contestar, por lo que Andrew continuó.

—Se ha ido, ¿verdad? Se ha despedido de ti —preguntó, con un resentimiento en la voz que el otro no podía comprender.

Remus trató de soltarse, pero Andrew se lo impidió, sujetándolo con más fuerza. Los ojos le brillaban de tal manera que parecía haberse vuelto loco. Remus no quería saber nada de él, y además, no podía responder a esa pregunta. Se lo había prometido...

—Suéltame —ordenó—. ¿A qué se supone que juegas, Darkwoolf?

Andrew frunció el ceño. Parecía realmente furioso. A Remus le entró hasta miedo. No parecía que el otro estuviera muy en sus cabales, precisamente.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —replicó Andrew con un odio tremendamente pronunciado—. Muy bien: el juego se llama "quítale la novia a Darkwoolf".

Remus alzó las cejas, sin entender absolutamente nada.

—¿Quieres conocer las reglas? —preguntó Andrew con una sonrisa maléfica.

Remus siguió sin contestar. Decididamente, Andrew se había vuelto loco.

—Son de lo más simple —siguió Andrew, apretando la muñeca de Remus todavía más—. Consisten en esto: Darkwoolf vive completamente feliz, tiene dinero, un trabajo próspero y una novia a la que ama más que a nada en el mundo y sin la cual no pude vivir. 

Remus se olvidó por completo de forcejear para soltarse. Seguía sin entender nada, pero había algo en la voz de Andrew que le llamaba la atención. Un deje de nostalgia camuflado entre la maldad y el odio. Andrew seguía.

—Tanto la ama, que está dispuesto a olvidarse de La Piedra del Tiempo y casarse con ella, que es lo que de verdad le importa. Pero, ¿sabes? A veces la vida derrocha sentido del humor y juega malas pasadas.

La sonrisa de Andrew se volvió todavía más horrible.

—De repente, un licántropo al que nadie ha invitado, se mete por en medio. Y no sólo amenaza el puesto de trabajo de Darkwoolf, sino que además, le roba la novia. Pero ya sabes, la cosa no acaba aquí. Darkwoolf se venga y quita de en medio al maldito licántropo convirtiéndose, no deja de ser gracioso, en el malo de la película. ¿Le encuentras moraleja a todo esto, Lupin?

Remus abrió unos ojos como platos. Empezaba a comprender, pero no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Gotas de sudor frío se le empezaron a acumular en la frente y se puso pálido, de puro estupor. La confusión más absoluta se había apoderado de él.

—No... no puede ser. ¿Tú... amabas a Julia? —balbució, confundido.

Andrew soltó bruscamente el brazo de Remus y dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con el puño.

—¡Joder! ¿Pero es que eres corto o te lo haces para molestarme? —exclamó, furioso—. ¡Pues claro que la amaba! Ahora respóndeme: se ha ido, ¿no?

Remus se quedó callado un rato. Bajó la vista, sintiéndose más y más culpable a cada segundo, sin poder evitarlo. No tuvo más remedio que responder. Era justo.

—Sí, se ha ido —dijo, en voz más bien baja, con la vista fija en el suelo—. No quería que te lo dijera. Supongo que tenía miedo de hablar contigo... debía de sentirse muy culpable.

Andrew asintió en silencio. Todo su ánimo parecía haberse evaporado por completo. Apoyó la frente en las manos, desinflándose de una manera que parecía impensable en él. Remus, en silencio, dejó la botella encima de la mesa y se sentó en una silla al lado de Andrew.

—Nunca me lo dijiste —le increpó, como auto excusándose.

Andrew soltó una carcajada sarcástica, sin alzar la vista aún.

—Claro, seguro que eso lo habría solucionado todo. Dime, Lupin, ¿tan buena persona eres que me la habrías devuelto? A veces pareces idiota.

Remus frunció el ceño.

—No tienes derecho a quejarte, Darkwoolf —protestó—. Puede que yo me equivocara, pero tú no actuaste como un pobre desvalido víctima de la injusticia, precisamente. Me la devolviste con intereses.

—Puedo jurar que te habría matado —respondió Andrew, impregnando sus palabras de tanto odio y maldad como pudo—. Si te dejé vivir fue sólo por consideración a Julia.

—Qué "considerado" —dijo Remus, con una mueca irónica.

Andrew no respondió, por lo que durante un rato, el silencio colmó la estancia. Mientras Remus se perdía en sus pensamientos, Andrew se llenó otro vaso de whysky.

—¿Por qué te dejó? —preguntó Remus al cabo de un rato, sin poder reprimir su curiosidad.

—Simplemente se enamoró de ti —replicó el otro, deprimido—. La excusa no fue muy original, que digamos. Me dijo que me quería, pero que no era exactamente lo que ella buscaba. Que necesitaba a alguien más... cálido. Lo que no me dijo es que ya lo había encontrado.

Ahora fue Remus el que no respondió. La situación no era fácil para ninguno. Probablemente, de no haber bebido, a Andrew jamás se le hubiera ocurrido revelar todo aquello.

—Y todavía te ama —continuó Andrew, con un resentimiento ahora mucho más evidente.

—No lo creo —ahora era Remus el deprimido—. Me pidió que lo olvidáramos.

—A ti por lo menos te habló.

—No dijo gran cosa.

—¿Intentas consolarme? —ironía.

—Intento no sentirme culpable.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Es un poco tarde para eso.

—Nunca es tarde para nada.

Andrew movió la cabeza, silencioso. De nuevo callaron, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—¿Sabes? Yo creo que Julia es una amargada —dijo Andrew al cabo de un momento, bebiendo whysky de nuevo.

Remus rió, aunque tristemente.

—La amas demasiado, ¿no es eso? —dijo, burlón—. Pero tienes razón, no sabe lo que quiere.

—Como si tú lo supieras —replicó Andrew en el mismo tonillo.

—Pues mira, de momento quiero olvidarme de ella. Aunque me duela —replicó Remus.

—Buen proyecto de futuro —Andrew le dio un empujón a la botella de whysky, que se deslizó sobre la mesa y fue interceptada por Remus—. ¿Gustas?

—¿Tan desesperado se me ve? —dijo este, con una sonrisa—. Pero en fin, no me vendría mal un poco de alegría.

Sin más dilación, movió la varita e hizo aparecer un vaso, que llenó inmediatamente. Luego le pasó la botella a Andrew, quien se añadió un poco más al escaso whysky que le quedaba en el vaso.

—Se suele brindar en estos casos, ¿no? —preguntó Remus.

—Eso parece. ¿Por qué brindamos?

Remus meditó un momento.

—Pues... por dos fracasados en el amor. (venid, venid... que eso os lo soluciono yo en un momentito MWAHAHAHAHA!!! XDDD)

Andrew soltó una carcajada y levantó el vaso.

—No está nada mal —dijo.

Remus levantó el vaso a su vez. Los dos recipientes chocaron en el aire con un suave tintineo y acto seguido, dejaron caer su contenido por entre las gargantas de los dos... um... enemigos.

*    *    *

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Krysta caminaban por el pasillo para dirigirse a la siguiente clase. Harry no estaba muy animado. El atentado recientemente sufrido contra su cama le ponía de mal humor. Limpiar todos los polvos pica-pica de las sábanas había costado un tiempo considerable. Y aún tenía escozor en algunas partes del cuerpo.

—¿Qué os toca? —preguntó Krysta, repasando unos apuntes distraídamente.

—Transformaciones, con Flitwick —explicó Hermione—. La profesora McGonagall sigue bastante afectada por lo de la magno imperium.

—Me imagino —respondió Krysta—. Casi no me puedo creer que todo se haya acabado.

—No creo que se haya acabado —dijo Harry.

—Venga ya, Harry, no seas ceniz...

Ron no pudo terminar la frase. Un escándalo procedente del final del pasillo lo interrumpió. Algunos alumnos se reían a carcajadas, mezcladas a su vez con exclamaciones indignadas y grititos de asombro. No tardaron mucho en descubrir a los causantes del revuelo. A lo lejos, por el pasillo, un grupo de gente se acercaba, y en medio de todo eso, Andrew y Remus caminaban cogidos por los hombros y haciendo eses. Se reían estruendosamente y balbucían incoherencias. No era muy difícil averiguar qué tenía la culpa de esa confusión... sobretodo por la botella de whysky medio vacía que Remus blandía peligrosamente. Harry tuvo miedo de que pudiera acabar estrellada en la cabeza de alguien.

Los niños se acercaron corriendo, no muy seguros de estar despiertos.

—¡Tío! —exclamó Krysta, en cuanto estuvo cerca—. ¿Se puede saber qué demon...?

Andrew la interrumpió.

—¡Eh, Krys! Tienes mala cara, ¿hechas un traguito? —preguntó, mezclando las letras de tal manera que apenas se le entendía.

La pregunta causó las carcajadas de todos los presentes. Ron tenía que sujetarse la tripa, de puro ataque de risa. Krysta se puso roja como un tomate.

—¿Qué? Es... estás haciendo memeces. ¡No seas ridículo! —protestó, con toda la dignidad que pudo—. ¿No te da vergüenza emborracharte así?

Remus intervino.

—Ey, Andy, tu sobrina es una aguafiestas. Le falta un poco de marcha.

—No creas, Remsie, será que está deprimida —luego volvió a dirigirse a Krysta—. ¿No quieres? ¿Seguro? Vengaaaaa... si yo ya sé que te mueres de ganas. Sólo un traguito.

—¡Que te digo que no! —exclamó Krysta más roja todavía que antes—. Lo que voy a hacer es sacarte de aquí. ¡Estás haciendo el cuadro!

Las carcajadas eran ahora ensordecedoras. Krysta se acercó corriendo a Andrew y lo cogió del brazo, estirando de él.

—¡Venga, muévete! —ordenó.

Andrew la siguió, dócil, y Remus la imitó. Pero la cosa no podía durar mucho así.

—Eh, Andy, ¿pasamos por el cuarto de Snape? ¡Podríamos tirarle una bomba fétida en el baño! —rió Remus.

Andrew coreó sus carcajadas.

—¡Este tío es un genio! ¡Vamos! —exclamó.

Y soltándose de Krysta echó a correr por el pasillo, seguido de Remus, quien se reía a pleno pulmón. Krysta salió corriendo detrás —"¡eh, volved aquí ahora mismo!"—, desesperada. Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron plantados, observando cómo se alejaban, mientras el pelirrojo se secaba las lágrimas de la risa con la manga. Las risas en el pasillo aún continuaron un buen rato después de que se fueran. Cuando ya la gente se empezó a disipar y los ánimos se calmaron, Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron a reanudar la marcha hacia clase

—A ver, aquí hay algo que no funciona. ¿Desde cuándo Remus y Andrew caminan juntos? —dijo Hermione, extrañada, a la par que divertida, mientras andaban.

—Sí, ¿y desde cuando se llaman por el nombre de pila? Y usando... ¡agh! ¡Diminutivos! —agregó Ron.

—¿Desde cuándo beben? —concluyó Harry.

Los tres se miraron y soltaron una carcajada. La escena que acababan de presenciar era de lo más surrealista. Cuando se calmó, Harry volvió a hablar.

—Pobre Krysta —dijo divertido—. No sé cuál es peor, si el Andrew sobrio o el Andrew borracho.

—¿Y qué me dices de Remus? En mi vida me lo habría imaginado así —añadió Hermione—. ¡E iban juntos! ¡Como amigos de toda la vida! ¿Entendéis algo?

—Ni papa —replicó Ron.

No pudieron seguir hablando del tema, porque en ese momento otra figura apareció corriendo por el pasillo y se colgó del brazo de Harry. El niño se giró, sobresaltado, para encontrarse con una radiante Ana, que le sonreía.

—¡Harry! ¡Ya lo tengo, ya lo tengo! —exclamó.

Harry la observó sin entender.

—¡Ana! ¿Qué... qué dices? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Ana amplió más su sonrisa.

—¡Ya sé cómo puedes averiguar la identidad de tu atacante secreto!

**************************************************************************

_XDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!! Dios mío, pero qué ridículos que son estos muchachos!!! Ey, pero no diréis que no son adorables. Os podréis imaginar cómo me he reído escribiendo esta última escena… es que son de lo que no hay!!! Ahora, que Julia, hay que ver lo parda que es. Si no los quería que me los hubiera regalado a mí, porque macho, son un cielo… ey, ya no tenéis derecho a quejaros sobre Andrew. No digo que se haya vuelto weno… pero tampoco es tan malo como antes, no?? Es muy mono XDDD. En fin, no me queda más que darle las gracias a May Potter, ya que mi idea original era hacer que Remus hubiera salido con Julia pero sin robársela a Andrew. Ella me dio esta idea y me gustó. Este es el resultado… no está mal, eh?? XDD.  We, nada más, espero que os haya gustado mucho, y doy paso a las contestaciones de los reviews._

_Contestaciones a los reviews (a ponerse las pilas, que bajan!!!):_

**Lora Chang: **_De verdad te ha encantado el capi?? Cuánto me alegro!! ^__^ Es que las frases de Draquito son lo mejor, qué muchacho más y más lindo… lástima que mi corazón ya esté todo ocupado por Andrew XDDD. Que como ves, sí que quiere a Krysta, cosa que ni él mismo sabía hasta que casi la matan, por otra parte… no es lindo?? Eeeeeeh!!! Para el carro!! Nada de cruciatas, que el muchacho se ha portado bien esta vez!! Lo del final ya lo he explicado y Sacch… es muuuuuy mooooooono!!!! XDDD. En fin, ya no sé qué más contarte, sólo que la frasecita valencianista… XDDD, hay que ver, tía, los yuyus que te dan. Finses, nos vemos!! Y ponte wenna!!! -.^_

**Rakshah****: _Andy__?? Muerto?? Noooooooo!! Yo no podría hacerle eso a mi niño OTRA VEZ!!! Con lo rico, lo lindo, y lo weno que sale en este capi. No es adoraaaaable???Lo amoooooo!!! Pero cambiando de tema, de verdad que eso del dolor de espalda es un coñazo T_T No sé yo qué movimiento harías, pero debió de ser bestia para quedarte así. Si sigues a este paso, pasarás a hacerle compañía a Andrew en la enfermería!!! ("Qué tragedia"… XDDDD). En fin, te agradezco mucho que a pesar de todo te imprimieras el capi y lo leyeras, qué ilusión da recibir tus reviews!! Cosa que todo buen escritor sabe XDDD. Ya leí tu cap, por otra parte, y como sabes, es genial. A ver cuál subes ahora!!! Espero impaciente!! Muchos besos y a ver si te curas!! (Tamos todos pa l'arrastre T_T)._**

**Siobhan**** Lhuderl-Hirl: _hola!!!! Qué tal la vida?? Leí Sly Rising y dejé revi jejejejeje. Tardé un poquito, pero lo hice ^__^'. Yo creo que las faltas que quedaron ni se vieron, y además, como este capi si que lo he recibido como toca… por Dios!! Sí, cuantos piropos!! Debo de tener el ego subido al Empire State Building en estos momentos!!! Eso me recuerda a una falla que hicieron en Valencia, en la que había un edificio llamado Empire Estate Quet XDDDD!! Qué cachondos, estos falleros. No te preocupes por la falta de Maudy… algo me dice que pronto la tendremos de nuevo por aquí!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! XDDD. Eps, lo de McGonagall lo hice adrede, porque Snape siempre es malo maloso y yo quería ser original, que después de todo, eso es lo que he intentado con esta historia. Así que arriba Snape honrado!!! XDDD. Y Andy… vale, sé que a ti te mola malo (y a mí también, para qué engañarse) pero a mí los malos que se vuelven buenos sin dejar de ser malos del todo me enloquecen!!! Y Andy es de esos, qué mono!!! Aunque tu idea, sería un final alternativo de morirse… con un malo taaaaannn malo como Andrew cuando es malo (Dioses, qué trabalenguas) sería un fin fabuloso. Y ganaría un malo!!! *Paula se derrite de pensar en un Andrew giga  malo* XDDD, original, sería. En fin, chica, Andrew no ha muerto, pero confío en que medites y no me asesines… oks?? XDD. Ale, ya hablamos otro día!! Qué casi no nos vemos por el msn!!! Kisses._**

**Dadaiiro****: _Holaaaaaaa__!!! Vaya, gracias de nuevo!! Tus revis es que suben el ego que no veas XDDD. Me alegra mucho recibirlos ^___^. Es verdad que Andy tiene la lengua un poco suelta, y aunque suele controlarse mucho, el chico a veces no puede evitar ser borde. Lo lleva en la naturaleza XDD. Por eso Krysta se fue y la cogió Voldie… qué metedura de pata!!!! Ves?? Saqué a Sacch cómo te dije!! Y en una aparición por todo lo alto!! No te quejarás. Me encantó poner a Snape de weno al final, y lo de Ron… sólo lo hice para darle interés a la cosa, porque parece que los wenos nunca sufran daños. Y Andy de nuevo… qué aguante que tiene, es que es tan mono… es genial XDDD. Pobre, lo trato muy muy mal, estas cosas no se deberían de hacer… pero como la historia es así, y no puedo cambiarla, se fastidia XD. En fin, espero que este capítulo te haya desvelado algunas respuestas (aunque no todas jajajajajaja) y que hayas disfrutado leyéndolo. Ale, me tengo que ir ya, que cuelgo el cap en un momento (ya sé que esto no tiene sentido cuando lo lees, pero mientras yo loe scribo sí XDDDD) Qué tonterías digo, xau!!!_**

_Gracias a todos por leer._


	33. Conflicto sobre la escoba

_Holaaaaaaaaa__!!! He vuelto!!! No he tardado demasiado, para estar de exámenes… como sé que sois indulgentes y me perdonáis el retraso, no me excusaré esta vez XDD. Como va?? Espero que bien. Este cap es de quidditch principalmente, aunque bastante entretenido. Solo quedan 4 contando este!! Que miseria!!! Después de casi un año escribiendo esta historia ya se va a acabar…T_T Cómo pasa el tiempo!!! En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado hasta aquí, y sin deprimiros más por mi nostalgia, el cap 33!! ;-)_

**33. Conflicto sobre la escoba**

Harry frunció el ceño, intrigado. Ana, frente a él, sonreía encantada con su hallazgo. Ron miró el reloj, impaciente.

—Eh, no sé si os habréis fijado, pero está a punto de empezar la clase. Como no nos demos prisa, llegaremos tarde —avisó—.

—Es verdad, Ana, dilo de una vez, que tenemos prisa —apremió Harry, echándose a un lado para que la niña lo soltara—.

Ana asintió y comenzó su explicación, con énfasis.

—Mirad, me he dado cuenta de una cosa... ¿cuándo te ataca siempre el extraño bromista? ¡Al acabar los partidos de quidditch! ¿No es así?

Harry meditó un momento y al final asintió, sorprendido. Era verdad, ni se había fijado.

—Bien, ¿y qué? —repuso Hermione, fastidiada por el retraso—. Eso no quiere decir nada. Mira, en el partido contra Slytherin nadie le molestó.

—Ya, pero eso es otra pista. Sólo ataca cuando Harry gana al quidditch —explicó Ana, cada vez más emocionada—. Contra Slytherin perdió, si te fijas.

—Es decir, que un graciosillo se mete en mi habitación por las noches para molestarme, cuando juego al quidditch y gano. No tiene mucho sentido. ¿A qué Gryffindor podría molestarle el que yo gane? ¿Qué Gryffindor se alegraría de que me hubiera ganado Slytherin? Es completamente absurdo —dijo Harry, cada vez más perdido—.

—Pero es que no tiene por qué ser un Gryffindor. Si eres lo suficiente espabilado, puedes descubrir la ubicación de las demás salas comunes y sus contraseñas. Podría ser cualquiera... aunque lo más lógico es que sea un Slytherin —explicó Ana, pacientemente—. De todas maneras, lo que yo quería decir no es eso, estas pistas no nos llevarán a ninguna parte. Lo que yo quería decir, es que sé cómo podemos coger in fraganti al graciosillo este.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos un momento, pero luego movió la cabeza, desanimado.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, y es imposible —afirmó—. Sugieres que gane el próximo partido, para poder esperarlo y darle su merecido, ¿no es eso?

Ana se sorprendió.

—¡Es exactamente eso! ¿Pero... por qué dices que no es posible?

—Pues porque no va a haber un próximo partido. En estos momentos, Gryffindor y Slytherin vamos empatados, gracias a nuestra aplastante victoria contra Hufflepuff de ayer. Pero pasado mañana Slytherin juega contra Hufflepuff, y si gana, lo que sucederá con toda seguridad, habrá ganado también la copa este año —explicó Harry, bastante molesto—.

Ana pareció entristecerse un momento, pero luego recuperó la esperanza.

—Pero, ¿y si Slytherin perdiera? —preguntó, anhelante—. ¿No se jugaría un desempate?

—Sí, supongo... creo que eso es lo que se hace. Pero es imposible, los Hufflepuffs han empeorado mucho desde... bueno, desde que Cedric no está —replicó Harry, melancólico—.

Ana asintió, en silencio. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—En fin, yo he expuesto mi idea. A lo mejor hay suerte —dijo—.

—Sí, sí, pero... ¡ah! ¡Que hace medio minuto que ha empezado la clase! —chilló Hermione, como loca—. ¡Vamos! ¡No os quedéis ahí!

Hermione echó a correr y Ron la imitó estirando de Harry.

—Bueno, Ana, ya nos vem.. ¡ey! ¡Que me haces daño! —trató de despedirse Harry mientras Ron lo arrastraba bruscamente—.

—¡Hasta luego!

Ana le gritó el saludo, riéndose, y acto seguido salió corriendo hacia su propia clase, en dirección contraria.

*    *    *

Harry se hallaba repantigado en un sillón de la sala común, al lado de una ventana, enfrascado en la lectura del libro de historia de la magia, sacando apuntes para la clase del día siguiente. Estaba completamente solo. Desde la ventana se escuchaban las voces de los alumnos del resto del colegio, vociferando cosas que no llegaba a entender. Venían desde el campo de quidditch. Hacía cinco minutos que Slytherin y Hufflepuff disputaban el último partido de la temporada, y Harry no había tenido ningunas ganas de asistir. Aparte de que tenía que acabar los deberes de historia de la magia, no le apetecía ver cómo Malfoy ganaba la copa de quidditch y se lo echaba en cara. Y le daba igual quedar como un mal perdedor. No le iba a dar ese gusto a Draco Malfoy ni muerto.

Estuvo allí unos diez  minutos más, trabajando, y no había siquiera acabado los deberes cuando escuchó voces cerca de la entrada. Se giró al tiempo de ver como Ana y algún otro alumno de primero incurrían en la sala. ¿Qué hacían allí tan pronto? Era imposible que el partido hubiera durado tan poco. Harry se lo iba a preguntar, pero decidió no hacerlo, ya que Ana se le acercó, cabizbaja y arrastrando los pies. Se le plantó delante, y parecía muy deprimida. Al verla tan rara, Harry decidió tomar la iniciativa.

—Ana, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó—.

Ella se revolvió incómoda.

—Harry... es que... el partido ha terminado —dijo ella, despacio—.

Harry apartó el libro que sostenía y se acercó un poco. 

—¿Ya? —dijo, extrañado. ¿Sólo había durado un cuarto de hora, quizá menos? Sí que se había dado prisa Slytherin en ganar—.

Ana asintió con la cabeza, todavía tristona. Harry se decidió a hacer la pregunta, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—Y bueno... ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo han quedado?

Ana miró a Harry, triste.

—Pues... —de repente, su semblante cambió completamente y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus facciones—. ¡Slytherin ha perdido sin marcar un solo tanto!

Harry no reaccionó al instante. Se la quedó mirando como tonto, mientras la niña soltaba una carcajada de felicidad. Al poco, él también se unió a sus risas.

—¡Te voy a matar, canija! —dijo, fingiendo estar molesto mientras se reía—. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

Cogió el libro y le atizó un capón a la niña con él, que se apartó, riéndose encantada. Harry se levantó he hizo ademán de seguirla, ante lo cual, Ana se escondió detrás del sillón.

—¡Te he hecho creer que habían ganado! —exclamó, riendo sin parar—. 

Harry puso los brazos en jarras y movió la cabeza, sonriendo divertido.

—Estás loca —diagnosticó—.

Luego, con actitud más seria, dejó el libro que sostenía en el sillón mientras Ana seguía soltando risitas. 

—Pero dime, Ana, no será otra broma, ¿no? ¿Ha ganado Hufflepuff de verdad? —preguntó, desconfiado—.

Ana dejó de reír, pero amplió su sonrisa aún más.

—Te juro que es verdad —dijo, feliz como nunca—. Mira, a los cinco minutos de partido, un golpeador Hufflepuff ha lanzado una bludger contra Malfoy, que estaba enfrascado persiguiendo la snitch y ni se ha dado cuenta de que la pelota se le lanzaba encima. Ha sido visto y no visto. En un segundo, Malfoy estaba tirado por los suelos, y el buscador Hufflepuff sostenía la snitch. El partido ha durado poco más que cinco minutos. Los Hufflepusffs han tenido una suerte loca... ¡y nosotros también!

Ana dio una palmada mientras saltaba, encantada de la vida.

—¡Ahora estáis empatados! La derrota sin un solo tanto de Slytherin hace que el marcador quede como estaba, sólo que Hufflepuff casi iguala a Ravenclaw en puntuación... ¡pero eso no es lo importante! ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? —exclamó, contenta—.

Harry sonrió también.

—Desde luego que lo sé —respondió, aún sin creer en su suerte—.

En ese momento, el cuadro de salida se abrió y una oleada de Gryffindors excitados hizo su entrada en la sala común. Harry tuvo tiempo de ver cómo una mata de pelo rojo seguida de otra castaña se le acercaban a todo correr por entre el mar de gente escandalosa. Ron fue el primero en llegar y se le lanzó encima, cogiéndolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo hasta dejarlo medio mareado.

—¡Harry, no te lo vas a creer, no te lo vas a creer! —chilló, con voz entrecortada por la emoción—. Slytherin ha...!

—Perdido —concluyó Harry con una amplia sonrisa y dejando a Ron completamente confundido—.

—¿Eh? Pero... —Ron miró extrañado a Harry y luego se fijó en Ana, que le saludó con la mano, por detrás de el chico, con actitud burlona. Ron soltó los hombros de Harry para encararse con Ana—. ¡No vale! ¡Habíamos quedado en que se lo contaba yo! —protestó—.

Ana se encogió de hombros y le sacó la lengua.

—Se siente, no haber sido tan lento —dijo—.

Ron frunció el ceño y saltó hacia Ana, que lo esquivó sonriente.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Eres un lento! —rió—.

Ron se puso rojo y salió corriendo hacia ella, que rápidamente echó a correr a su vez, en dirección a su habitación, sin dejar de reír.

—¡Verás cuando te coja, enana! —chilló Ron mientras la seguía, furioso—.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron riendo mientras la pareja salía corriendo y se perdía entre la multitud.

—Esa niña es peor que un terremoto —dijo Hermione, divertida—. En fin, Harry, ¿jugarás desempate, no?

—Sí, seguro —Harry esbozó una sonrisa decidida—. Y creo sinceramente que el gracioso de las bromitas se llevará una sorpresa, porque no pienso perder otra vez.

*    *    *

Harry se asomó tímidamente por una rendija de la puerta de los vestuarios. Echó una discreta mirada al campo. Las gradas estaban llenas a rebosar. La gente gritaba, reía, se empujaba, chillaba insultos, rimaba protestas para que el partido empezara de una vez... aquella expectación era increíble. Superaba a la del primer partido contra Slytherin de aquel año y era igualada tan sólo por el disputado partido final de tercero. No podía permitirse el lujo de cometer un fallo de cálculo de nuevo. Tenían que ganar. Eran buenos. Podían ganar e iban a ganar. Harry estaba convencido, y el resto del equipo compartía su opinión. Angelina estaba especialmente excitada. Iba de jugador en jugador haciendo preguntas obvias, comprobando lo que ya estaba comprobado y chillando cosas que no venían a cuento. Pero claro, era su último partido como capitana y tenía que ganarse buena reputación, era comprensible su estado. El desempate... aún era difícil creer en esa suerte inesperada. Harry daba gracias y más gracias al golpeador Hufflepuff mentalmente. Ahora tenían esa oportunidad y no la iban a echar a rodar.

Mientras en los vestuarios, los componentes de ambos equipos se preparaban, en las gradas la gente se impacientaba cada vez más. Las cosas se empezaban a caldear en algunos sectores, y Gryffindors y Slytherins se lanzaban insultos cada vez más hirientes y miradas cada vez más asesinas. Y la tribuna de los profesores hacía lo posible por calmar los ánimos, pero por otra parte comprendían la exaltación de los alumnos, así que no se esforzaban especialmente. El  único componente de dicha tribuna que no estaba por la labor de prestar atención al campo era Remus Lupin. Estaba sentado entre Sirius, que se retorcía de risa, y Andrew, que fruncía el ceño hastiado... y el que contribuía a agriar su humor en este caso no era su antiguo enemigo del ministerio de magia, precisamente.

—Sirius, ¿vas a estar mucho rato más así? Porque lamento tener que decirte esto, pero me estás tocando los cojones, amigo —dijo, furioso—.

Sirius, por toda respuesta soltó una nueva carcajada. Remus y Andrew lo miraron, ya bastante hartos.

—¡Os bebisteis toda la botella! —exclamaba Sirius, entre risa y risa—. ¡Qué tierno! ¡Los... dos amigos... inseparables, Remsie y And...¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!

Los otros dos cruzaron miradas, con el ceño fruncido. Por sus expresiones se diría que estaban muertos de ganas de matarlo.

—A ver, Lupin, repítemelo otra vez, si eres tan amable —dijo Andrew, frío—. ¿Por qué decías que se lo has contado?

—Porque soy gilipollas —replicó Remus, con una mueca de disgusto—.

—Ah, sí, es verdad... qué distraído soy —dijo Andrew, irónico—.

Sirius se enjugó una lágrima con el dedo índice, sonriendo y aguantándose la risa a duras penas.

—No os enfadéis, lo siento... es que es... jiji... gracioso jijijiji —trató de excusarse sin mucho éxito—.

—Deja ya las risitas, ¿no? —bufó Remus—.

—Vale, vaaaaale —dijo el otro, alzando las palmas en son de paz—. Ya me callo.

Sirius fijó la vista en el campo, poniéndose serio de repente. Remus y Andrew volvieron a mirarse no muy convencidos, pero lo dejaron y dirigieron la mirada también al campo. Al cabo de escasos segundos un bufido seguido de una carcajada hizo que volvieran a mirar a Sirius, quien se retorcía de risa otra vez. Las miradas asesinas que recibió consiguieron hacer que se callara.

—¡Perdón., perdón! —exclamó—. ¡No puedo evitrarlo! ¡Es que una bomba...jiji... fétida en el bañ... ¡¡¡¡¡JAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! ¡¡¡Qué idos teníais que estar!!! 

Remus reprimió las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo a duras penas.

—Darkwoolf, por lo que más quieras, derrítele el cerebro con la magia mental para que se calle —dijo, apretando los puños, furioso—.

—No creo que funcione, no puedo dejarle más imbécil de lo que ya es —replicó el otro, que también estaba ya hasta las narices, por no decir algo peor—.

Ante este comentario, Sirius se calló inmediatamente y miró a Andrew menos risueño.

—Oye amigo, a mí nadie me insulta impunemente, y mucho menos tú. Que te quede claro, "Andy" —dijo, poniendo un tonillo bastante molesto en esta última palabra—.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y morirás —silabeó Andrew, cabreado—.

—"Andy, Andy, Andyyyyyyy" —gritó Sirius, con el mismo tonillo cursi—.

Andrew se puso en pie y se arremangó la camisa hasta el codo, con los ojos brillando peligrosamente.

—Aparta Lupin, tengo que saldar unas cuentas con este bufón de feria y podrías salir mal parado —dijo, sin apartar los ojos de Sirius—.

Sirius se puso en pie a su vez, e hizo crujir los nudillos.

—No te pongas gallito, "Andy", ya te partí la nariz una vez y puedo volver  a hacerlo —replicó, en plan chulo del barrio.

Remus suspiró, con aspecto de estar harto del mundo en toda su totalidad. Se levantó, cogió a cada uno de los otros dos del brazo y estiró bruscamente hasta dejarlos sentados en sus respectivos asientos... más bien, estrellados contra sus respectivos asientos. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y habló con un tono de voz que podría haber hecho estremecerse de terror hasta al propio Voldemort.

—Y ahora os vais a quedar sentaditos, calladitos y mirando el partido como buenos chicos... pero lo que es más importante: me vais a dejar vivir en paz. ¡Porque si no lo hacéis juro que en mi próxima transformación os mato a mordiscos!, ¿queda claro?

Andrew y Sirius asintieron, mirando a Remus con los ojos muy abiertos como si fuera la primera vez, sin atreverse a responder. Remus sonrió y se sentó despreocupadamente en su asiento, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sirius se acomodó en su asiento y miró a Remus, impresionado.

—Jo, vale... no era para tanto. ¿Tenías que ser tan cruel?—lloriqueó—.

—A mi me has arrugado la camisa —se quejó Andrew, mostrando la manga derecha e imitando el tonillo de Sirius, burlón—. Te has pasado, Lupin

Sirius Miró a Andrew ceñudo.

—Hoy te sientes graciosillo, ¿eh, "Andy"?

Justo en ese momento, y para suerte de Remus, que ya estaba por cortarse las venas, la voz de Lee Jordan inundó el campo con un entusiasmado saludo. Poco después presentaba a los dos equipos que hicieron su entrada al campo. En primer lugar salió Slytherin, que fue fuertemente vitoreado por su casa. Por alguna razón, Ron tuvo la impresión de que Draco estaba de bastante mal humor. La derrota contra Hufflepuff había sido totalmente aparatosa e inesperada. Ningún Slytherin parecía muy risueño, la verdad. Y poco después, hacía su entrada en el campo el equipo de Gryffindor. Pudieron vislumbrar a Harry volando sobre la escoba justo por detrás de Danny. Hermione, Ron, Krysta y  Ginny le saludaron con energía, pero él no pareció verlos. Se dirigió hacia el campo y aterrizó para que la señora Hooch diera comienzo al partido.

Gryffindor se situó a un lado y Slytherin al otro. Harry miró a Draco, que le devolvía una mirada gélida pero segura. Harry procuró aparentar también seguridad. Esta vez iban a ganar. No podían perder de ninguna manera. Los dos buscadores se mantuvieron la mirada mientras los capitanes se situaban en el centro del campo, matándose con los ojos. Se estrecharon las manos de mala gana y la profesora Hooch dio un toque al silbato. Con una fuerte patada, ambos equipos se elevaron.

Harry y Draco subieron uno enfrente del otro, y quedaron suspendidos sin moverse, mirándose fijamente. Draco dedicó al Gryffindor su mejor sonrisa cínica.

—Has tenido mucha suerte, Potter... es sorprendente como la suerte te sigue a todas partes. Y realmente la vas a necesitar ahora —dijo, petulante—.

—No, Malfoy, todo te lo debo a ti. Si no te hubieras caído de la escoba en un momento crucial yo no estaría aquí. No le eches la culpa a mi suerte —replicó Harry, devolviendo la sonrisa—.

Draco frunció el ceño. Evidentemente, la alusión de Harry a su derrota no le había hecho gracia

—Cierto... al parecer tú no eres el único que se cae de la escoba. Veamos si eres de capaz de aguantar encima hasta el final—dijo Draco, frío—.

—Lo verás de inmediato.

Nada más dijo esto Harry, una bludger pasó como una exhalación junto al hombro de Draco y se lanzó contra Harry, que la esquivó haciéndose a un lado. Draco volvió a sonreír, irónico.

—Buenos reflejos, Potter. A ver si te sirven para capturar la snitch antes de que yo lo haga.

Y diciendo esto se lanzó a toda velocidad en dirección al campo. Harry sonrió para sí. No se dejaría engañar por los sucios trucos de Malfoy. Quería que le siguiera... bien, pues haría todo lo contrario. Y sin pensarlo más se elevó cuanto pudo, sin apartar la vista del buscador Slytherin que realizaba un vuelo raso rastreando la snitch. Mientras tanto, el partido había dado comienzo y Lee Jordan dejaba oír sus archi-conocidos comentarios.

—¡Warrington en posesión de la quaffle! Alicia se le acerca peligrosamente por delante... ¡De Warrington para Edelwyn! Pero... ¡atención! ¡Una bludger enviada por Fred Weasley se acerca...! ¡Si señor! ¡La quaffle en posesión de Gryffindor! ¡Qué arte, Katie! Los Gryffindors atacando peligrosamente en terreno Slytherin. ¡Montague a la defensa! ¡AAAaaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Mierda! Le roba el balón. ¡Turno de contraataque Slytherin! Montague viene a toda host... ejem, velocidad y se acerca a la portería Gryffindor. ¡Angelina a la defensa! ¡Ay! ¡Por qué poco! ¡De Montague para Warrington! ¡CUIDADO! ¡QUÉ LANZA...! ¡¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL DE SLYTHERINNNNNN!!!!!!

Las gradas Slytherin estallaron en aplausos y vivas. El equipo Gryffindor y las gradas idem, miraron con bastante malos ojos a Lee Jordan por su entusiasmado grito de gol.

—¡Qué queréis! ¡Me obligan a ser neutral! —se disculpó, obteniendo como resultado una ceñuda mirada de la profesora McGonagall—.

El partido continuó. Harry deambulaba sin rumbo fijo, buscando la escurridiza pelotita dorada que no aparecía todavía por ningún lado. Los diez primeros minutos de partido transcurrieron sin el más mínimo movimiento por parte de los buscadores, aunque Harry tenía muy vigilado a Malfoy por si se le ocurría hacer alguna jugada graciosa. Draco, por su parte, tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima a Harry, pero al mismo tiempo estaba ansioso por encontrar la snitch y acabar con la presión de ese maldito partido cuanto antes. El marcador estaba veinte a diez a favor de Slytherin en aquellos momentos. Pero eso no significaba nada. La verdadera lucha residía en estos momentos sobre los dos buscadores. Era un partido que convenía ganar rápido. Era un partido decisivo para la victoria de cualquiera de las dos casas. Y el público no ayudaba a calmar los nervios, precisamente. El ambiente en las gradas estaba incluso más caldeado que antes de empezar el partido. Harry y Draco se sentían agobiados.

Lee Jordan anunció un nuevo gol de Gryffindor que empató el marcador. Al cuarto de hora, los dos equipos iban empatados, y se empezaron a manifestar las primeras señales de juego sucio. El primero fue Montague, que se aprovechó de su enorme envergadura para empujar a Katie y casi tirarla de la escoba. La profesora Hooch pitó falta, pero los ánimos ya se habían exaltado en el equipo Gryffindor. A los pocos minutos, Derrick era atendido por un profesor para recomponerle la nariz, rota como consecuencia del impacto de una bludger enviada por George. Y poco tiempo después, a Alicia se le caía la quaffle misteriosamente siendo recogida por Warrington... el misterio residía en el soberano puñetazo que la cazadora Gryffindor había recibido por parte de Edelwyn.

Las gradas eran un mar de protestas. El equipo Gryffindor dependía mucho más de los golpeadores para defenderse, pues la envergadura de sus tres buscadoras no podía ni compararse con la de los tres buscadores Slytherin. Y estos aprovechaban cualquier descuido de la profesora Hooch para reventar al otro equipo a base de golpes, empujones y similares. Pronto, el propio Danny se puso furioso y cada vez que se acercaban a la portería con la quaffle, aprovechaba para colar algún puñetazo. El estadio era un hervidero de histeria.

El propio Harry fue objeto de un empujón que le dejó el hombro tremendamente dolorido, justo en el momento en que Montague pasaba junto a él.

—¡Lo siento, Potter! —se disculpó, burlón—. ¡Estabas en medio!

Harry le gritó un insulto que es mejor no transcribir, y se alejó cuanto pudo de los Slytherins. Draco tampoco lo pasaba mejor. Fred y George se sentían especialmente graciosos aquella tarde y con la excusa de que Malfoy era, al parecer, un blanco fácil para las bludgers, no paraban de hacer diana con su cabeza. Draco estuvo a medio milímetro de perder la cabeza varias veces. Y la maldita snitch, que no aparecía. Habían transcurrido los veinte minutos de partido y Lee Jordan anunció gol de Slytherin que empataba el partido 50-50. Harry se fijó en Danny. Estaba cansado. Por ser el portero era una víctima predilecta del otro equipo, y no sólo repartía tortazos, sino que también los recibía. Harry estaba realmente indignado. ¿Es que no podía existir un solo partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor sin que apareciera juego sucio? También se manifestaba en los comentarios de Lee Jordan que estaba molesto.

—El capullo de Edelwyn pilla la quaffle... ¿pero qué coño hacéis? ¿Es que no veis que se acerca? ¡Paradlo, leches...! Eeeeeeeeeesoooo... ahí esa Angelina. Angelina pasa a Alicia, que, no sé si os habéis fijado, pero acaba de esquivar un portentoso derechazo de ese rastrero de Warrington... ¡muy bien, Fred! Dale en la clavícula. ¡En la clavícula!

De repente, una nueva voz se unió a la de Lee.

—¡Dame eso, Jordan!

—Katie dribla al un desgraciado que creo reconocer como Montag... ¿eh? ¿Qué hace, profesora? ¡No me birle el micro, que no se me oye! —protestó Lee ante la intervención de Minerva McGonagall.

—¡Eso es precisamente lo que pretendo, Jordan! ¡Que no se te oiga! —la voz de la profesora McGonagall inundó todo el campo.

La discusión entre el comentarista y la profesora causaron las carcajadas momentáneas de prácticamente todo el estadio. Los que no, se encargaban de abuchear a los tramposos, por parte de ambos equipos, eso sí. Incluso en la tribuna de profesores algunos estaban indignados. Sirius se había puesto en pie y agitaba el puño en dirección al campo, gritando como un descosido.

—¡Harry! ¡Directo a la mandíbula, vamos...! ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Te pasa por al lado y lo dejas ir? ¡Pártele las narices! ¡Olvídate de la snitch! ¡A ese, pártele las nariceeeeees!

Andrew miraba a Sirius alucinado, con una ceja alzada.

—¿Es normal que haga estas cosas? —le preguntó a Remus, más que extrañado—.

—En Sirius TODO es normal —replicó Remus, cuyo aspecto era el de alguien que tiene ganas de perderse dentro de un hoyo bien profundo durante unos cuantos miles de años—.

De todas formas, Harry era incapaz de distinguir los gritos de Sirius por entre todas las voces del estadio. Y además, estaba enfrascado en la búsqueda de la snitch. Había decidido que tenía que acabar con aquel partido cuanto antes... por el bien de su salud mental. Pasó un tiempo sobrevolando el campo lentamente, procurando calmarse... y entonces lo vio. Un destello dorado que había durado apenas un segundo allá abajo, por entre el mar de cabezas que constituía a los jugadores.

Como una flecha se lanzó en su captura, pero ya no lo veía. Tenía que volver a vislumbrar el destello, estaba seguro de haberlo visto en aquella dirección y muy claramente. Voló hasta pasar por entre numerosos jugadores y esquivar una bludger con mala leche. En el momento justo en que se detenía tras apartarse del impacto fatal de la bludger, volvió a percibir el destello dorado. Estaba la snitch allá abajo, muy cerca del suelo, volando en círculos y sin apenas moverse del mismo lugar. Era una ocasión única. Se preparó para ir a capturarla, pero en ese mismo instante se percató de un detalle que se le había pasado por alto. Draco Malfoy. Situado unos pocos metros por debajo de él, no se había percatado de la aparición de la snitch, pero si él se movía, podía alertarlo. Y sin duda, Draco saldría con ventaja.

—Mierda, quítate de ahí —murmuró Harry, fastidiado—.

Draco no se apartó, sino que hizo lo que Harry más temía que hiciera. Mirar hacia abajo. En apenas un segundo, la faz del buscador Slytherin se iluminó y se inclinó en su escoba cuanto pudo, saliendo en dirección al suelo a toda velocidad. Draco Malfoy había visto la snitch.

Horrorizado, Harry se apresuró a seguirlo, pero estaban muy cerca de la pequeña pelota y no había suficiente espacio para tomar velocidad y alcanzar la escoba de Malfoy. Harry lo daba todo por perdido, cuando, poco antes de que Malfoy estirara el brazo para cogerla, la snitch realizó un inesperado cambio de rumbo y se elevó, volando rápidamente. 

Harry la vio subir y se lanzó en su persecución, encantado. Ahora era Draco el que quedaba atrás. La snitch les llevaba bastante ventaja a ambos, por lo que Harry no conseguía alcanzarla. Draco, por su parte, hacía todo lo posible por alcanzar la rápida escoba de Harry.

Al ver la encarnizada lucha entre los dos buscadores, Lee Jordan había empezado a comentar el partido con gritos histéricos. El público era un hervidero. Si antes habían gritado, ahora parecían un grupo enloquecido de vociferadores. Pero Harry y Draco no los escuchaban. Estaban concentrados en su ardua tarea. 

Harry había ganado mucha velocidad, y ya se acercaba a la snitch, cuando una bludger le pasó por delante, rozándole el hombro y haciendo que casi se detuviera en su carrera. Ello fue una suerte para Draco, quien aprovechó la ocasión para adelantarlo. Furioso, Harry lo siguió, y gracias a su portentosa escoba, logró situarse al lado de Draco en unos segundos. Segundos durante los cuales se habían acercado a la snitch lo suficiente como para tocarla. Draco trató de apartar a Harry de un empujón, pero este no se inmutó. Alargó el brazo en dirección a la snitch cuanto pudo. La rozó con la punta del dedo.

—"¡Un poco más! ¡Sólo un poco más!" —pensaba Harry, esforzándose cuanto podía para alcanzar la escurridiza pelota—.

Dio un acelerón. Sintió el contacto frío de la snitch contra su palma, y las diminutas alitas agitándose furiosas por entre sus dedos. Y los cerró. Algo había quedado apresado en su puño. Miró la pelota y se percató de que la había cogido por un ala. Aún sin poder creerlo, Harry sonrió y fue a levantar el puño, para mostrar su triunfo. Pero algo se lo impidió. Algo estiraba de la snitch en dirección contraria. Y ese algo no era otra cosa que la mano de Draco Malfoy apresando la otra ala de la snitch. Harry se quedó helado.

El público había callado de repente. Los jugadores habían detenido el partido y miraban a los dos buscadores, impresionados, sin atreverse a mover un músculo. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en torno a Harry y a Draco, que se miraban con chispas de furia en los ojos.

Harry estiró de la snitch hacia él.

—Suéltala, Malfoy. Yo la he cogido primero —gruñó—.

Draco estiró hacia él a su vez.

—¿Qué te fumas, Potter? La hemos cogido al mismo tiempo —replicó, molesto—.

Harry volvió a estirar.

—No seas imbécil, yo la tocaba mucho antes que tú. 

—Te digo que la hemos cogido a la vez.... y no estires, que la vas a romper, cabeza rajada —advirtió Draco, de malos modos, al tiempo que estiraba de la pelota de nuevo.

—Aplícate el cuento, prototipo de mortífago —respondió Harry, cada vez más enfadado—.

—Escucha Potter, miremos el marcador. Quien tenga más puntos gana, ¿qué más da que la hayamos cogido a la vez?

Harry admitió que era verdad y dirigió la vista hacia el marcador. Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Empatados a 50 puntos... ¿más ideas, Einstein? —dijo, sarcástico—.

El público, al ver que no quedaba nada claro quien ganaba y quien no, empezó a gritar de nuevo, sobretodo hacia los profesores, exigiendo una solución. La señora Hooch, que se veía  incapaz de arbitrar, se dirigió a la tribuna de profesores para hablar con Dumbledore y los jefes de las casas participantes. Mientras tanto, Draco y Harry seguían intercambiando insultos sobre sus respectivas escobas, forcejeando con la snitch, y ahora apoyados por el resto de su equipo y algunos componentes del público. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a soltar la snitch y cargar con la derrota del equipo, pero tampoco lograban que el otro la soltara. Parecía que el partido iba a quedar sin solución, cuando la voz de Dumbledore se dejó oír por entre el estruendo del público, hablando mediante el micrófono mágico de Lee Jordan.

—¡Atención, los dos equipos...! ¡Un poco de silencio, por favor! ¡Atención! ¡Jugadores!, ¿me oís? —dijo, gritando cuanto pudo.

En cuanto la gente se percató de que hablaba Dumbledore, el silencio volvió a adueñarse de las gradas. Harry y Draco se olvidaron momentáneamente de insultarse y dedicaron su atención al director, a la par que el resto de jugadores. Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

—En vista de la continua tensión que ha invadido el campeonato de este año, la elevada destreza que ambos equipos han demostrado a lo largo de todos los partidos y de este intento fallido de desempate, la tribuna de profesores juntamente con el árbitro, hemos tomado una decisión.

Todos esperaron a escuchar la resolución del director con las respiraciones cortadas y los corazones a cien por hora.

—Este año, con el firme propósito de poner fin a la violencia existente entre estas dos casas y haciendo una auténtica excepción histórica, declaro oficialmente que ambos equipos son ganadores de la copa del campeonato de quidditch anual. ¡Os hago partícipes del primer y auténtico empate en la historia del quidditch en Hogwarts!

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, Dumbledore le devolvió el micro a Lee, que se había quedado catatónico. Durante unos breves segundos nada se oyó, hasta que un tímido aplauso asomó por algún lugar, luego otro, luego otro... y después todo el estadio estalló en aplausos y vítores dedicados a ambos equipos. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En una fracción de segundo se vio zarandeado de un lado a otro por sus compañeros de equipo, mientras a Draco le pasaba algo parecido, pero ninguno de los dos soltaba la snitch. La profesora Hooch se tuvo que acercar y sugerirles amablemente que lo hicieran, puesto que el resultado ya estaba dado. La snitch voló libre hacia arriba mientras la voz de Lee Jordan resonaba potente de nuevo.

—¡El resultado es 300-300! ¡Ambos equipos son  los ganadores! ¡Siiiiiii! ¡Hurra por Gryffindor! ¡Un fuerte aplauso, por favor! ¡woooohoooo!

Mientras todos reían las palabras de Lee y aplaudían a rabiar, los profesores bajaron de la tribuna para hacer entrega de la copa trofeo a los ganadores. Harry también bajó, sin saber muy bien por qué estaban todos tan contentos. Sí, vale, habían ganado, pero no era lo mismo... y además, ¿tenía que compartir SU premio con Draco? ¿En qué demonios pensaba Albus Dumbledore?

Llegó a tierra a tiempo de ver como el director se acercaba con la enorme copa dorada de dos asas en sus manos, acompañado por McGonagall a un lado y Snape al otro. Harry tuvo la impresión de que la sonrisa se les tensaba un poco al mirarse. Angelina le dio un empujón por detrás.

—Venga Harry, ve tu a cogerla —le animó, con una gran sonrisa—.

—¿Yo? Pero...

—Sí, la has ganado para todo el equipo. Ve a cogerla, vamos —le apremió, al ver que del otro equipo ya se aceraba Malfoy, sonriendo forzadamente—.

Harry aceptó y salio medio corriendo hacia el lugar donde Dumbledore les aguardaba con la enorme copa. Este se la tendió, divertido, y ambos buscadores la cogieron a la vez de un asa. Luego se giraron hacia las gradas, alzándola levemente, mientras un poco más allá, Angelina y Warrington se daban las manos bastante pacíficamente. Harry notó que Malfoy estiraba un poco de la copa hacia él, y con una sonrisa burlona le llamó la atención.

—¿Vas a hacer el crío otra vez, Malfoy?.

—Cállate. Si te dejo tocar MI premio es solo porque a este colegio de paletos les hace mucha ilusión este estúpido resultado —replicó Malfoy, agriamente—. 

—Admito que hubiera preferido ganar solo —dijo Harry—. Pero esta solución no está nada mal... por una vez, Gryffindor y Slytherin parecemos estar de acuerdo en algo.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo —gruñó Draco—.

—Pues se siente. Ahora compartimos MI premio.

—Es MI premio.

—No, es el mío.

—El mío.

—Que te digo que es m...

—Señores, me complace recordarles que es de los dos.

Los niños se giraron asustados al escuchar la interrupción de Dumbledore, que les observaba con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—Y para que no se les vuelva a olvidar, voy a añadirle un último detalle a esta "copita".

El director sacó su varita y haciendo una floritura con ella en el aire, hizo aparecer unas letras sobre la superficie frontal del trofeo. Decían:

"En honor a la elevada destreza mostrada por los equipos de Slytherin y Gryffindor, ganadores del campeonato de quidditch anual"

Harry sonrió al leer la inscripción. Bien mirado, no estaba nada mal. Quizá ahora la tensión entre las dos casas pudiera disminuir realment...

—Pero ¿ves? Ha puesto el nombre de mi casa primero, yo soy mejor —interrumpió Malfoy los pensamientos de Harry—.

Harry frunció el ceño y estiró furioso de la copa.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy.

*    *    *

—¡Corre, Harry, corre! ¡Seguro que lo pillamos, pero has de darte prisa!

Harry se esforzaba por seguir el rápido ritmo de Ana a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo acompañaban. Acababan de dejar el campo mientras los profesores se encargaban de colocar el nuevo premio en su tribuna correspondiente. A Harry le hubiera gustado quedarse a verlo, pero tenía en mente otras cosas más importantes.

—Pero... Ana... No he... ganado... solo. ¿Estás... segura de que...? —trató de expresar Harry, jadeante por la carrera.

—¡Sí, sí, seguro! Ahora en cuanto lleguemos lo verás. Estoy convencida de que tiene que haber hecho algo —aseguró la niña, apretando más el paso.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, dijeron la contraseña y entraron. Atravesaron la sala circular a todo correr, subieron las escaleras de caracol de dos en dos y se plantaron frene al dormitorio de Harry. Ana no esperó siquiera a que el último del grupo llegara. Se abalanzó como una tromba contra la puerta y la abrió de un empujón, haciendo que todos fueran partícipes de una escena bastante sorprendente. 

De espaldas a la puerta, alguien escribía en la pared con su varita, usándola a modo de pulverizador de pintura. Unas enormes letras rojas que cubrían toda la pared encima de la cama de Harry decían:

"Púdrete Potter. Malfoy es el mejor"

—¡Ajá! —exclamó Ana, encantada por su acierto—.

Al oír el grito, el misterioso asaltante se dio la vuelta, dejando que la luz de fuera iluminara sus facciones. Era un chico larguirucho, de piel morena, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, que miraba a los recién llegados como si fueran aparecidos del más allá. El extremo de su varita estaba manchado de rojo y una gota de pintura se deslizó por la punta hasta el suelo. El leve "plop" que produjo al caer, sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento, que logró articular una palabra.

—¡Jill! —exclamó, asombrado—.

Todos por detrás de él, soltaron exclamaciones diversas de sorpresa. Ana, tras reponerse del shock inicial, dio un paso al frente y se encaró con el asustado niño, que la miró muy fijamente. Ana lo señaló con el dedo.

—¡Tenía que habérmelo imaginado! Tienes suerte de que no me haya dado cuenta antes... eres más rastrero de lo que creía, eres un idiota. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer...? —miró momentáneamente la pared— ...¿estas cosas?

Jill cambió su expresión de avergonzado nerviosismo por otra de auténtica furia. Apartó a Ana de un empujón.

—No eres nadie para insultarme. Tengo mis razones y no os importa —gritó, poniéndose rojo—.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Pues yo creo que a mí sí me importan, Jill —dijo, tranquilo—. 

Jill mantuvo la mirada un momento, pero luego la desvió, sin responder. Trató de caminar hacia la puerta, pero Harry se lo impidió, cogiéndolo de los hombros.

—Déjame —Jill forcejeó para soltarse y dio un paso atrás—. Miró a Harry con furia.

—Fuiste tú el que me tiró de la escoba, ¿no Jill? —preguntó Harry, todavía sin alterarse—. A principio de curso.

Ron miró a Harry sin entender.

—¿Que te tiró? ¿Te refieres al entrenamiento? —Harry asintió—. ¡Pero dijiste que te habías caído! —protestó el pelirrojo indignado por los secretos de su amigo—.

Jill ignoró la discusión y respondió a la pregunta de Harry.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —replicó, frío—. Hace mucho de eso.

—Ya, pero según dices, tuviste tus razones para empujarme y hacer que me rompiera un codo. Me gustaría oírlas —ahora Harry también se mostró frío—.

Jill pareció atemorizarse un momento, pero luego volvió a sentirse furioso. Una extraña rabia se apoderó de él.

—¿Para qué? ¡Si a ti todo te da igual! —exclamó, furioso como nunca—. Eres el gran Harry Potter, todo te sale bien. Da igual lo que hagas porque todos te adoran. La culpa de todo siempre es de otros. ¡No tiene por qué importarte nada de lo que yo haga! ¡No tiene por qué molestarte nada de lo que yo he hecho! Eres el gran Harry Potter y todos están siempre de tu parte. ¡Y te da igual lo que pueda pasarle a los demás!

Harry abrió mucho los ojos tras este estallido. Todos miraban patidifusos al alterado Jill, cuyos ojos eran la encarnación viva de la rabia y el odio.

—Eso no es verdad —contradijo Hermione, calmada—. Harry tiene enemigos, como todo el mundo. Su vida no es fácil, Jill.

—Tener enemigos no es nada —bufó Jill, hastiado—. No es nada si medio mundo está de tu parte y vela por tu seguridad. ¡Y además, me da lo mismo que tenga enemigos o no! Yo lo único que quiero es enseñarle la lección que se merece, ya que no es capaz de sentirse culpable.

Hermione y Harry se miraron. Luego dirigieron sobre Jill la vista, otra vez.

—¿Culpable por qué, Jill? —preguntó Harry—.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera te acuerdas! —Jill parecía realmente dolido—.

Harry trató de hacerse simpático al niño.

—Dime por qué, Jill, y te aseguro que haré algo al respecto —dijo—.

—No puedes hacer nada al respecto, así que mejor no hables —replicó Jill de malos modos cruzando los brazos—.

—¡Al menos dime por qué! ¿Cómo quieres que comprenda a qué viene todo esto si no me dice el por qué?—suplicó Harry, que estaba cada vez más confuso.

Jill miró a Harry fijamente, con una expresión de dolor y rabia en la mirada.

—Porque, porque... —sus ojos brillaron con odio durante un segundo—. ¡Tú tienes la culpa de que mi primo Cedric muriera!

*****************************************************************************

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Esto no lo sabíais ni los listillos!!! Epas, pues sí, es su primo, aunque por parte de madre, por eso no comparte el apellido con Ced… Que es muy vengativo?? Pues sí, es slyth, pero en el próximo capi se hablará más del tema. Indulgencia a Jill mientras tanto por haber sido tan cabroncete =D._

_Otra cosa, ya sé que normalmente en los libros originales no se usan micros, pero es que a mí me parece más gracioso imaginarme ahí a Lee Jordan aporreando un micrófono que gritando sin más… por eso lo puse así. Total, ¿qué más da? Pues nada, como siempre, que os haya gustado, y a ver si veo muchos revis esta vez, que vamos mejorando XDD. Ánimo y hasta pronto!! :P_

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**_Rakshah_****_:__ Andy… sigh… no estaba adorable en el capi 32? Sale en plan: sí soy malo, pero esa vez tuve motivos!!! ^__^ qué rico… no te deprimas, mi niño, que yo te consuelo *Paula le da unas palñmaditas en la espalda a su niño* XDDD. No creas que se ha acabado ya el fic!! Y no me refiero a estos capis que quedan, precisamente… tengo una continuación en mente, no es lo que tu me has sugerido, es historia de misterio y tal, como esta, pero continuación. Y sale Andy, y krysta, y Remsie, y toda la panda. Y alguno más me inventaré -.^ Aunque lo de las desventuras de estos dos muchachos sería adorable. Verdad que Julia es tonta?? Que me los dé a mí!! Por Dios!! Pero era necesario que fuera tonta para que se hicieran amiguitos XDD. Y me encanto tu cap del diario!! Para cuando el prox de Hechizo?? Se que estabas en ello, a mí no me engañas XDD. Weno, espero que este capi te haya encantado… me lo pasé bomba escribiendo el trozo de la discusión Sirius-Remus-Andrew XDDD Son de lo que no hay!! En fin, te dejo ya, que será cosa de ir subiendo este cap XDD. Nos vemos!!! A lot of Kisses!! -.^_**

**_Lora Chang: _**_Mira que no creerte que tu fic es de mis favoritos!!! Qué desconfiada T_T Oye, pues sí que se te cerró la ventana XDD. Aún así te quedó largo, felicidades ^__^. XDDD, Andy ha de despertarse y ser jodón hasta la muerte, pero luego está tan mono… pide perdón!! Qué cabrón!!! Ahora vas a pedir perdón, no te jode… que no, que no!! Mi niño, no llores, no quería decir eso!!! XDDDD La enfermera no lo ha notado porque el estaba dormido de verdad. Se despierta cuando Krysta lo sacude. Ooooh!!! Es genial cuando se auto insulta!!!  Y SI que es sincero, esta vez lo es. Por eso Krysta se fia de él, porque esta vez SABE que no es mentira lo que dice… ay… que bonito… oye, lo de voy a llorar es un sarcasmo?? ¬__¬ En fin, sí, las cosas se solucionan pokito a pokito, y respecto a Draco… tio feo!!! WENO, QUERÍA DECIR WENO!!!! PIEDAAAAAD!!!! XDDDDD Xau!!! Kisses._

**_Dadaiiro_****_: __Hola, recibí tu mail!! Es verdad que no te he respondido aún, pero es que he estado muy liada ^^'… en cuanto pueda te respondo, oks?? ^__^ Verdad que la escena del principio es encantadora?? Y Wormtail que se joda!! Jajajajaja!!! Le está bien empleado por rata asquerosa!!! (Le tengo unas ganas…) Y comparto tu opinión con respecto a Fudge XP. Es verdad que a ron siempre le pasa algo, y lo de los polvos pica-pica… parece que no era eso exactamente, no?? ^__^' Las escenas finales me encantó escribirlas!!! Son deliciosas XDD. Están los dos tan monos… ahí, haciéndose amiguitos… *sigh* Me alegro de que te rieras con lo de los borrachotes!! XDDD, son lo mejor. En fin, genial que este cap te halla gustado tanto. Espero verte de nuevo, y leere tu nuevo fic, tranki!!! Hasta prontoooo!!!_**

**_Siobhan_****_ Lhuderl-Hirl: __Oye, hubo crucio party y no me invitaste?? Ah!! Mala persona!! Desagradecida!!! Digo yo que hubo de haber, porque Loona ha tardado… mejor dicho, está tardando una eternidad ¬__¬… we, pues ahora que te has podido conectar y hemos hablado un pokito, a ver para cuando próximo cap de SR!! ^__^ Eeeeeehhh… a ver, Estela, a mi Andrew NADIE le lanza un imperius… weno, si acaso solo yo. Su cambio es por causa de la niña a la que tanto odias, así que los cruciatas a ella oks?? Uf, a veces una se ha de poner dura XDD. Me alegro que te molara lo de la borrachera. Sí, venga, estás invitada, pero yo también voy!! (oh, oh, como no partamos a Andy por la mitad… XDD). Gracias por los elogios a la explicación. Thanks, thanks, wop wop XDD. Y ya se vio quien es el atacante!!! Tan mala persona no soy… por cierto, que aún he de hacer el homenaje a valdepigs. Espero que sea pronto ^__^. Amunt els valencians i l'horxata!! XDDD, mejor ignora esto último, paranoia grave. En fin, esta vez no habrá crucio party porque me siento de buen humor, quizá más adelante… ale niña!! Nos vemos pronto vale?? Xaus xaus!! ^.-_**

**_May Potter: _**_Alelao_ power badum badum badum!!!! XDDDDD. Qué tal?? A que moló el capi?? A que moló Chibi Andy? A que moló Remus? A que molo? XDDDD, modestia aparte, por supuestísimo XDD. *Paula hace uves con las manos mientras canta lo de "valencia come…"* XDDDDDD. En fin, gracias por decir que el capi es GLGLGLGl mola mazo. Como el rev es cortiko la conste tb. Nos vemos!!__

**_Synn_****_: _**_Hola y vienvenida a mis paranoias!!! XDD, me alegro muchísimo de que te guste tanto y de que me hayas puesto en tus favoritos, no sabes como me halaga :D. Muchas gracias, de verdad. No te preocupes, si de verdad te gusta tanto, puedes seguir leyendo la continuación que escribiré cuando acabe. La he pensado hace poco, pero tengo una idea bastante chula ^__^ De verdad casi has llorado? Puedo preguntar donde? Me encanta emocionar a la gente XDD. Qué bien que no te esperaras lo de McGonagall, lo hice adrede :P y la escena de los borrachos fue la caña escribirla ^__^ Me lo pasé bomba con eso. En fin, espero que el mono te haya durado hasta hoy y hayas disfrutado el capi. Espero verte de nuevo por aki!! Estaré encantada d everte!! Besines. _

_Gracias a todos por leer._


	34. Ending Dance

_Hola a todo el mundo!!! Teneis que saber que pese a el próximo final del fic, me siento tremendamente eufórica!!!! ¿Qué por qué? Pus simplemente porque hoy por hoy, el fic cuenta ya con 203 reviews!!! Y todo gracias a vosotros!!! T_T Me emociono. Jamás pensé realmente llegar a esa cifra... es decir, tenía la esperanza de que llegaría, pero no era más que eso, una ilusión. _

_Mil gracias a todos los lectores!!! Sois los mejores, sin vosotros nunca podría haber llegado hasta aquí, con la misma ilusión y las mismas ganas con las que escribo esto!!!_

_Mil besazos!!!!!_

_Y ahora, por haber sido taaaaaaaan  wenos, un capítulo que seguro os encantará... disfrutadlo!!! ^__^_

**34. Ending dance**

Harry se quedó helado tras las últimas palabras de Jill. Tanto, que pasó un rato largo antes de que pudiera reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, fue mediante una pregunta tonta.

—¿T... t... tu primo? —tartamudeó, sorprendido—. ¿Tu primo Cedric has dicho?

Jill se relajó un poco, pero todavía parecía furioso.

—Sí —respondió fríamente—. Murió el año pasado, porque le dejaste tocar ésa maldita copa.

Ron adelantó un paso, indignado. ¿Pero de qué iba el niño aquel?

—Eh, eh, no tan rápido. A ver si piensas antes de hablar, Jill —dijo, molesto—. Harry no tuvo la culpa, no sabía nada... él también estuvo a punto de morir. ¿Qué te crees, que tocó esa copa por gusto?

—Sí, ¡esa es la excusa de todo el mundo! —replicó Jill alterándose de nuevo—. Mi familia traga con eso, están todos destrozados, pero no te echan la culpa. Nadie te dice nada, porque eres el gran Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo. ¡Pero eso a mí me da lo mismo! Lo quieras o no, metiste la pata, y por culpa de eso mi primo murió. ¡Y ni siquiera te acordabas! Seguías jugando al quidditch como si nada, seguías con tu tonta vida sin siquiera interesarte por todo el daño que había causado la muerte de Cedric... ¡y eso yo no podía soportarlo!, ¿te enteras? Así, que como nadie te decía nada, decidí actuar por mí mismo. ¿Y sabes? ¡No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho! ¡Te lo mereces!

Y sin añadir nada más, echó a andar hacia la puerta, apartando a Harry de un empellón y saliendo de la habitación como una exhalación. Harry lo miró mientras salía, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. Estaba completamente confuso. Había pasado de ser la víctima a ser el asesino. Las palabras de Jill le habían calado hasta muy hondo, aunque no lo manifestó abiertamente. Eso sí, se mantuvo callado y pensativo, mientras Hermione lo miraba preocupada. Ginny apoyó la mano en su hombro y trató de animarlo.

—Venga, Harry, no dejes que te afecte... sólo está dolido por la muerte de su primo, es normal —dijo—.

Harry no respondió. En su lugar, Ana se acercó a la pared pintarrajeada y la examinó con interés.

—Tengo que aprender a hacer este hechizo —dijo, impresionada—. Por cierto, ¿cómo creéis que habrá logrado entrar el idiota ése? Es un Slytherin —añadió al cabo de un rato, dándose la vuelta—.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Habrá escuchado a escondidas las contraseñas o algo, no sé... tú misma dijiste que si eres lo bastante espabilado te puedes colar en las demás casas sin mucha dificultad.

—Ya, es verdad —Ana asintió—.

Harry bufó, cansado por las emociones del día y la insulsa conversación. Pero sobretodo por la imperante necesidad d estar solo y pensar, que se había apoderado de él. Los demás lo notaron y al cabo de poco tiempo se despidieron de él y bajaron a la sala común. Cuando se encontró solo, Harry se dejó caer en la cama y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo de pronto, que toda la euforia acumulada en el partido de quidditch le había abandonado por completo. Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga. Demasiado larga.

*    *    *

Las semanas de principio de junio fueron muy ajetreadas. Empezaba la temporada de exámenes, que a pesar de todos los eventos que recientemente habían atacado al colegio no se suspendieron. Harry había ya acabado con el quidditch, por suerte, y pudo dedicarse plenamente a su trabajo. Hermione no sacaba la cabeza de los libros en todo el día y Ron procuraba tomárselo con calma. Krysta también tenía mucho que estudiar y no solía verlos muy a menudo, solía acompañar a sus amigas de Ravenclaw para repasar los exámenes más próximos. Sin embargo, en los ratos que podían estar juntos, entre exámenes u horas de estudio, los niños le notaron una completa desaparición de su acostumbrada melancolía. Parecía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo la suerte le sonreía. Krysta no podía estar más feliz.

A Jill, sin embargo, no lo vieron apenas. Ana ya no volvió a encontrárselo ni a costa de las bromas. Se mantenía aparte, casi siempre cerca de Malfoy, pero silencioso y taciturno.  Harry sentía algo bastante desagradable cada vez que lo veía, y le entraban ganas de ir a disculparse, pero nunca se decidía a hacerlo. Si Jill quería que se sintiera culpable, sin duda lo había conseguido.

De todas formas, un inesperado anuncio en el tablón de la sala común a mediados de junio, ya a punto de acabar los exámenes, contribuyó a mejorar el humor de todo el mundo. Se anunció que dos días antes de acabar el curso, se realizaría un baile de despedida y se anunciaría al ganador de la copa de las casas. Harry supuso que Dumbledore había tomado esa decisión con el fin de descargar la tensión de los alumnos.

Con la esperanza de que llegara el 28 de junio cuanto antes, los alumnos se enfrentaron a los últimos exámenes y dejaron que las últimas semanas en Hogwarts pasaran, lentas, pero sin altercados, que vistos los meses pasados, era todo lo que podían desear en aquellos momentos.

*    *    *

Harry se mojó el pelo rápidamente con la vaga intención de colocarlo en su sitio. Con ello no consiguió más que llenarse toda la túnica de gala de agua, porque lo que es su pelo, ni se inmutó. Volvió a ponérsele tieso y todo de punta. Ron, vestido con su túnica azul marino y colocado a su a su espalda, soltó una carcajada.

—No sé ni para qué lo intentas, si siempre te pasa lo mismo —dijo, divertido—. Va, hombre, ¿has acabado ya? Nos estarán esperando abajo.

Harry dio por perdida la batalla con su pelo y se apartó del espejo para acompañar a Ron a la sala común. Bajaron las escaleras, charlando animadamente, pero las chicas, contradiciendo la afirmación de Ron, todavía no habían bajado. Ellos se sentaron en un sillón, junto con Seamus y Dean para hablar y matar el tiempo mientras las otras acababan. Tuvieron que esperar bastante hasta que Hermione, seguida de Ginny y Ana, aparecieron en la sala común.

Al verlas, Ron se levantó y se acercó a Hermione, quien, sin duda, sería su pareja en el baile de aquella noche. La chica se había arreglado concienzudamente, pero esta vez no se había alisado el pelo, sino que se lo había dejado suelto y formando moldeados bucles que le enmarcaban la cara. Llevaba una túnica azul claro, y se había puesto un colgante. Iba muy discreta, como era Hermione, pero a Ron no podría haberle gustado más. Los dos se saludaron a base de cumplidos avergonzados mientras Ana y Ginny los miraban divertidas. Ginny, por su parte, también se había peinado trabajosamente el cabello, con un complicado recogido por atrás y mechones cayéndole por delante, además se había puesto su túnica de gala verde y los zapatos más elegantes que tenía. En cuanto hubo saludado a todos los presentes, se separó del grupo para ir a buscar a Danny, de quien seguía muy colgada, al parecer. Ana era la que menos tiempo había perdido con su aseo de las tres. Se había limitado a vestirse de gala, pero por lo demás, seguía llevando la larga coleta cayendo por detrás de la espalda y ningún adorno en especial. Se acercó para hablar con Harry, pero no fue a buscar a su pareja. El chico se preguntó quien sería.

Por fin estuvieron listos y se dispusieron a bajar al Gran Comedor. Todos los gryffindors estaban de muy buen humor aquella noche. Hacía apenas hora y media que habían dejado el comedor, después de cenar, y se había anunciado la victoria de Gryffindor en el campeonato de las casas, aunque por poquísimos puntos sobre Slytherin. Por quinto año consecutivo, Gryffindor era el ganador. Cosa que a los verde y plata no les hacía ni pizca de gracia, claro está. Harry no podía sentirse más feliz mientras caminaba hacia el vestíbulo. No sólo habían "ganado" el campeonato de quidditch y la copa de las casas, sino que Voldemort parecía haberse esfumado realmente. Pensó por un momento si sería posible que hubiera vuelto a quedar medio muerto, como la primera vez que cayó, pero decidió olvidarse del tema y disfrutar de la larga y alegre noche.

Llegaron por fin al Gran Comedor, a cuya entrada se apiñaban profesores y alumnos, que tanto entraban como salían. Cuando ellos entraron, no pudieron evitar quedarse embelesados mirando hacia todos lados. El comedor había sido decorado con estandartes y cortinajes que representaban a todas las casas. Había, además,  hadas y duendes brillantes que volaban o saltaban por todas partes, soltando chispas de colores de vez en cuando. La pista de baile había sido preparada como en navidad, colocando mesas pequeñas y redondas alrededor de la misma, pero esta vez no había barra de bebidas, sino los conocidos menús mediante los cuales pedías la que querías y aparecía instantáneamente en tu vaso. Estaba lleno de gente, y algunos ya se habían sentado, y conversaban alegremente. La música ya inundaba el ambiente, pero no se veía a ningún grupo tocar, por lo que no supieron de donde provenía. Algunos empezaban a bailar aunque aún con poca seguridad. Sin embargo otros ya estaban pasándoselo en grande, como Dumbledore que zarandeaba a la profesora Sprout en un baile alocado, entre risas y bajo la divertida mirada de otros profesores. De todas maneras, Harry estuvo seguro de que el ambiente no tardaría en animarse para todos. El comedor estaba resplandeciente de luz y el cielo estrellado de la noche aparecía en el techo, cubierto por algunas nubes azuladas. Se estaba genial. El grupo echó a andar hacia una mesa, cuando una voz los llamó desde alguna parte.

**—**¡Hola!

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Krysta, que se les acercaba radiante. Iba vestida con una bonita túnica violeta claro, que combinaba estupendamente con su tono de piel. Llevaba suelta la larga melena rubia y se había puesto el colgante que le regalaron por navidad, además de algunas pulseras.

—Habéis tardado un poco —les recriminó cuando estuvo cerca—.

—Culpa de ellas —Ron señaló a Hermione y a Ana—.

Krysta se rió.

—Venid, he cogido una mesa con Ginny y Danny que está bastante bien —les invitó, moviendo la mano y echando a andar. Ellos la siguieron—.

—¿Ya han venido? —preguntó Harry—.

—Sí, hace un momento —replicó Krysta—. Míralos, ahí están.

Krysta señaló hacia una mesa cercana a la pista de baile, donde una chica pelirroja y un chico alto de pelo castaño estaban sentados y conversaban animadamente. Cuando llegaron y se sentaron a la mesa, Danny pareció cortarse un poco. Todos se saludaron y miraron los menús, pensando en beber algo antes de salir a bailar.

Andrew entraba en el Gran Comedor al mismo tiempo que los niños se sentaban. Caminó junto a la pared un poco, mirando a su alrededor sin saber muy bien para qué había venido. Vio a Krysta sentada con Harry y los demás en una mesa y decidió no molestarla. Tampoco tenía ganas de acercarse a los profesores. Remus y Sirius también estaban, y la verdad, lo último que le apetecía era acercarse a ellos y aguantar sus sarcasmos. Ah, qué idiotez. ¿Se podía saber qué pintaba él en un baile si ni siquiera sabía bailar? Se dejó caer en la pared y bufó, buscando alguna otra cara conocida para mantener al menos una conversación decente con alguien, mientras la música seguía sonando y la gente se empezaba a animar. Pero al no ver a nadie, decidió que daría una última vuelta a la sala y si no encontraba nada que hacer, se iría. Iba a moverse, cuando una voz melosa sonó junto a su oído.

—Cariño, ¿te aburres? Yo puedo solucionar eso.

Andrew palideció, mucho antes de girarse, porque había reconocido la voz. Se dio la vuelta y apenas acertó a pronunciar el nombre de la persona que estaba de pies junto a él con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—¡Maudy! —gritó—.

Ella respondió con ampliando la flamante sonrisa.

—¿Me echabas de menos? —preguntó, divertida—.

—Tú... pero tú... qué... no... tu, se supone que tú... —Andrew no conseguía que su frase surgiera con un mínimo de sentido—.

Maudy rió.

—Te preguntarás sin duda, qué estoy haciendo aquí —Andrew asintió muy rápidamente con la cabeza, con pinta de estar atragantado—. Bueno, es que no me apetecía mucho acabar en Azkaban, ¿sabes? Así que como Voldemort quedó vencido y Lucius salió huyendo, fingí tener la magno imperium.

Andrew la miró, incrédulo.

—¿Que tú qué? —preguntó, alucinado—.

—¿No soy genial, cariño? —replicó ella con una carcajada—. Lo que pasa es que me he aburrido mucho en casa, solita...

Maudy se arrimó más a Andrew, que retrocedió automáticamente.

—...Y he decidido venir a hacerte una visita... ¡qué casualidad que sea día de baile! ¿no? 

Andrew frunció el ceño, fastidiado.

—Pero ¿tú te crees que nací ayer? Sabías que hoy había baile perfectamente —gruñó, apartándose un poco más, ante lo cual Maudy dio un par de pasos hacia él—.

—Qué listo eres, cariño. Eres exactamente mi tipo, ¿no te lo había dicho?

—Me suena algo de eso, sí, en cierta tortura de la que ya casi ni me acuerdo, porque la boca ya solo me duele cuando me río —respondió él, irónico—. De todas maneras, ya eres la amante de Lucius. ¿No te basta con eso?

Maudy hizo un gesto de desdén.

—No se va a enterar, por favor, pensaba que eras más atrevido... además, se lo merece por insultarme aquella noche... oye, ¿no me guardarás rencor por lo de la torturita, no?

Andrew soltó como respuesta un sonido gutural que podía interpretarse de muchas maneras. Maudy, encantada, se le cogió del brazo.

—Venga, no seas muermo, vamos a bailar —pidió, quejicosa—.

Andrew miró a su alrededor buscando desesperadamente una salvación. No tardó demasiado en encontrarla, unos cuantos metros más para allá, en la otra punta del comedor. Sonrió maliciosamente mientras una idea se le encendía en la mente. En seguida, apartó a Maudy suavemente y le dijo, con amabilidad.

—Escucha Maudy, no es que no quiera pasar una encantadora velada contigo, pero es que hoy estoy muy cansado. Mira, para compensarte, voy a presentarte a un amigo con el que seguro, te llevarás muy bien.

Maudy hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—¡Pero yo te quiero a ti! —se quejó—.

—No dirás lo mismo en cuanto lo veas. ¿No aceptas, seguro? Mira que luego te arrepentirás —Andrew forzaba una sonrisa con toda su buena voluntad, mientras trataba de convencerla

Maudy protestó durante un rato más, pero Andrew se mantuvo inflexible. Al final, y para su alivio, consiguió que aceptara su propuesta.

—Hum, bueeeeenooo... ¡pero me debes una cita! —aceptó ella por fin, tras pensarlo un rato—.

—Claro, claro —Andrew la cogió de la mano y se la llevó, caminando por entre las mesas—... cualquier otro día.

"Dentro de doce milenios, aproximadamente" —añadió mentalmente—.

Por fin llegaron a la mesa que le interesaba a él. Se colocó detrás de un hombre que estaba sentado de espaldas a ellos y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. El aludido se dio la vuelta y miró con curiosidad a Andrew.

—Lupin, quiero presentarte a una amiga —dijo este, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa perversa en la intimidad de su mente—. Se llama Maudy y le apasiona bailar, ¿verdad Maudy?

Ella miró al que acababa de hablar y luego al confundido Remus. Al mirarlo, una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus facciones. Se acercó contoneándose y habló con exagerada adulación. Andrew lo interpretó como una buena señal... para él.

—Claro, y más si es con alguien como tú, cariño—dijo, dirigiéndose a Remus, que ahora si que no entendía nada—.

—Él es Remus Lupin —continuó Andrew—. Y es un bailarín consumado, tendrías que verlo con los tangos, ¡el rey de la pista!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Maudy emocionada—.

—Oye, Darkwoolf, ¿de qué va esto? Yo no... —trató de protestar Remus mientras Maudy lo cogía del brazo y estiraba para levantarlo—.

—Chst, no seas tonto... ¿no querrás ofenderla, no? Te advierto de que es muy sensible —le dijo Andrew por lo bajini—.

—No, claro, pero yo no...

—¡Venga! —cortó Andrew con una fuerte exclamación y dándole una palmada en la espalda a Remus—. ¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Hacéis una pareja excelente!

Remus no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque Maudy se lo llevó medio a rastras hacia la pista de baile, completamente feliz con la resolución de Andrew. Este suspiró y se alejó bajo la mirada curiosa de Sirius, que sentado a la misma mesa que Remus, lo había visto todo.

Andrew atravesó la sala y fue directo hacia la puerta. Salió y atravesó el vestíbulo en dirección a las escaleras. La música y el tumulto se fueron alejando conforme subía. Gruñó, bastante fastidiado, en cuanto estuvo lejos.

—Mierda de bailes...

*    *    *

Harry se percató de que Krysta buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Ginny y Danny se habían levantado a bailar, pero Ron y Hermione aún no se habían movido del sitio, al igual que Ana. Mantenían una entretenida conversación, pero Krysta se había descolgado un poco de ella. Por eso Harry la observaba.

—Krysta, ¿buscas a alguien? —preguntó, al cabo de un momento—.

—Sí, bueno... no veo a mi tío. Quería hablar con él un momento, pero creo que no ha venido.

—Hum, yo tampoco lo he visto —admitió Harry—. ¿Quieres que lo busquemos?

—¿Eh? No, no es necesario. Ya lo busco yo. Supongo que estará en su habitación o en su despacho —Krysta se puso en pie mientras decía esto—. No tardaré, guárdame la silla, ¿vale?

—Bueno, ¿pero seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos alguno?

—Seguro —Krysta sonrió y levantó la mano mientras echaba a andar—. Hasta luego.

Harry le respondió al saludo y ella caminó hacia la puerta. Dejó la enorme y luminosa sala, para integrarse en la penumbra del vestíbulo y subir por las escaleras. Deambuló un rato por los pasillos, hasta que encontró la habitación a la que quería llegar. Sonrió al ver que la puerta estaba semiabierta y un rayito de luz azulada se colaba por la rendija. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y la cerró tras ella, despacio. Se encontró en un dormitorio individual, con una cama, una mesita, un par de sillas, cuarto de baño y una enorme puerta acristalada que daba a un pequeño balcón. La puerta acristalada estaba abierta y podía ver a través de ella a un hombre alto cuyo pelo negro se agitaba con el viento, apoyado en la baranda de piedra y mirando hacia el cielo, completamente absorto. 

Sin hacer ni un ruido se acercó a él y se colocó a su lado, apoyándose también. Iba a decir algo, pensando que no la había visto, pero él la interrumpió.

—Hola —dijo sin mirarla aún—. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

—No —dijo Krysta algo molesta por la fastidiosa pasividad de su tío—. Sólo saber por qué no estabas en el baile. Me apetecía hablar un poco contigo.

—Me he cansado del tumulto, eso es todo —replicó él—. ¿De qué querías hablar?

—De... —Krysta miró a su tío, que seguía con la mirada perdida en el vacío, sin prestarle excesiva atención—. Nada, da lo mismo. Creo que te he molestado.

Hizo ademán de irse, algo rabiosa por la incapacidad que tenía de comunicarse abiertamente con él, pero al moverse, Andrew la cogió  del brazo y la retuvo. Por fin sus miradas se encontraron.

—No me has molestado... sólo estoy algo nervioso. Dime de qué quieres hablar —pidió él, con un tono de voz más amable—.

Krysta asintió y volvió a colocarse a su lado, apoyándose de nuevo en la baranda. Tardó bastante rato en encontrar las palabras adecuadas, mientras él la observaba con curiosidad.

—Es que... llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas en la cabeza a lo mismo... y me molesta, porque cada vez que me acuerdo me obsesiono con ello y me pongo nerviosa y... —Krysta hizo una pausa para tragar saliva—. Perdona, no creo que una noche como esta sea la apropiada para hablar de ello, pero no he encontrado un momento mejor.

—Krysta, no me molesta en absoluto que hayas venido ahora, pero si quieres que entienda algo de lo que me dices, deberías explicarte un poco mejor —dijo Andrew, sonriendo levemente—.

Ella también sonrió, pero nerviosa. Parecía que le costaba sacar el tema.

—Sí, es verdad, no me estoy explicando nada bien, pero es que... no sé si te acordarás de... de una cosa que me prometiste, aunque mentías —Krysta apretaba las manos contra la baranda con mucha fuerza. Andrew frunció el ceño, esperando a que terminara—. E... es que... desde entonces no me la he podido quitar de la cabeza. Me dijiste que... que podríamos volver... a por mis padres.

Krysta miraba al suelo, cohibida. Oyó el suspiro melancólico de su tío junto a ella, pero no se atrevió a mirarle. Pasó un corto período hasta que Andrew volvió a hablar.

—No me vas a creer, pero yo también he pensado en ello —dijo—.

La niña levantó la cabeza, sorprendida.

—¿Sí? ¿En... entonces...? ¿Lo haremos? Siempre he tenido la esperanza de que podíamos hacerlo... lo haremos, ¿verdad? —preguntó, anhelante—.

Andrew vio tanta esperanza y tanta nostalgia en los ojos de su sobrina que casi no se atrevió a responder lo que se veía obligado a responder. Se acercó un poco a ella y la cogió por los hombros, inclinándose para poner su mirada a la altura de la de ella.

—Krysta, escúchame bien —dijo, severo—. Yo también quisiera que volvieran a la vida, pero es imposible. Cambiar el pasado de esa manera puede traer repercusiones muy peligrosas en el futuro, y no quiero arriesgarme... además, sería una operación totalmente ilegal. Ése poder que tienes conlleva una gran responsabilidad... supongo que es un poco irónico que yo diga esto, pero creo que he aprendido bastantes cosas últimamente.

—¡Pero ya lo he hecho una vez! ¡Hice que volvieras! ¿Por qué no podemos hacer lo mismo por mis padres? —preguntó Krysta totalmente contrariada y sin entender realmente dónde estaba el problema—.

—No es lo mismo. Aquella vez sólo hubo una pequeña diferencia de doce horas, y aún así fue muy arriesgado. Gracias a ello Voldemort descubrió tus poderes. Ahora estamos hablando de cinco años. Es muy peligroso, Krysta... te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí, pero fue una trampa bastante impresionante. Sé que no lo querrás aceptar, pero tienes que comprender que los muertos están muertos, y así se tienen que quedar —Andrew trató de ser lo más suave posible, pero sus palabras causaron honda impresión en Krysta—.

La niña tardó un poco en reaccionar. Se quedó quieta y silenciosa, mientras una lágrima resbalaba desde su ojo por la mejilla izquierda. Permaneció estática y callada unos segundos, hasta que no pudo aguantar más, y la tensión que durante tanto tiempo había acumulado se desbordó, haciendo que se derrumbara sobre Andrew y empezara a llorar incontroladamente.

Andrew se quedó completamente aturdido al principio, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Krysta se apoyaba en su pecho, llorando. Al cabo de un momento, él reaccionó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, que no surtieron mucho efecto, pero que ya era algo. Finalmente, se resignó a abrazarla. La rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó suavemente contra él (AAAAGH!! WARRA!!! apartaaaaaa!!! Yo quiero que me haga eso a mí!!!!!). Krysta siguió sollozando, más calmadamente, pero aún desahogando todo lo que le quedaba por desahogar, que no era poco. Andrew trató de animarla.

—Venga, venga... ¿por qué lloras? No es para tanto. Vivir conmigo no es tan horrible... y seguro que Atlas estará encantado de verte. ¿Te acuerdas de Atlas? —Krysta jamás se hubiera imaginado que la voz de su tío pudiera llegar a sonar tan cálida, tan... protectora—.

Se separó por fin de él, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y sollozando suavemente. Miró a Andrew, asombrada por su actitud, pero algo más tranquila.

—¿Tu gato? —preguntó con voz ronca—. (Sí!! TENÍA que tener un gato!!!)

—El mismo. Te gustaba mucho levantarlo del suelo y hacerle dar volantines sobre el sofá —dijo él, sonriendo divertido—.

Consiguió el efecto deseado. Krysta sonrió y dejó escapar una breve risilla, aún limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Pero porque era pequeña... no debe de tener ningunas ganas de verme —dijo, animándose poco a poco—...me acuerdo de que una vez se chamuscó el pelo de la cola por toquetear tu varita —dijo, riendo de nuevo—.

Andrew secundó sus risas.

—Ahora ya no hace esas cosas, está viejo y aburrido —dijo—.

—¿Por qué no lo has traído a Hogwarts?. Ya ni me acordaba de él.

—No quise llevármelo, los viajes le sientan mal... además, Windy lo cuida—explicó Andrew, aliviado de que a Krysta se le fuera pasando la llorera—.

—¿Quién es Windy? —preguntó la niña, aún algo nerviosa por los sollozos incontrolados—.

—Mi elfina doméstica... me hice con una en cuanto me di cuenta de que era un desastre manteniendo ordenada la casa. Hasta que no vino, mi casa parecía un cuarto trastero.

Krysta se rió.

—Así que en eso no fingías.

—No —Andrew dirigió la vista al jardín otra vez—..

¿Era imaginación de Krysta, o su tío se había ruborizado levemente? Debía de ser un momento histórico. 

—Bueno, ¿y a qué ha venido este berrinche, si pude saberse? —preguntó él, cambiando de tema rápidamente—.

Krysta tardó un poco  en responder. Se acercó otra vez a la baranda y miró hacia el vacío, igual que el otro.

—No... no sé... es que... bueno, supongo que en el fondo siempre tuve la esperanza de que volvería a ver a mis padres, pero ahora me he dado cuenta... de que no...—Krysta parecía triste y decaída otra vez—.

—Te estás confundiendo, Krys, ¿acaso he dicho yo que no los volveríamos a ver? —preguntó Andrew con un tono enigmático en la voz—.

Krysta lo miró confundida. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su sobrina, Andrew sonrió.

—Pero... pero si acabas de decir que no... —como Andrew seguía sonriendo, Krysta se desorientó del todo—.

—Una cosa es resucitar a los muertos y otra muy distinta es ir a hacerles una visita, ¿no? —explicó él, sonriendo más ampliamente—.

Krysta lo entendió entonces y se animó repentinamente.

—¿De verdad? ¿Podemos? ¡Es verdad! ¡Claro que podemos! Con La Piedra del Tiempo, en un momento podría encontrar una época apropiada. ¡Es una idea genial! ¿Cuándo iremos? —Krysta estaba realmente emocionada, pero Andrew tuvo que cortar su euforia—.

—Eh, eh, no tan rápido. Olvídate de La Piedra de Tiempo, porque te prohíbo usarla rotundamente. Quiero que aprendas a dominar tu propio poder —dictaminó poniéndose serio—.

Krysta lo miró sin entender. Un brillo de desconfianza que no pudo evitar, apareció en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—.

Andrew suspiró, paciente.

—No tiene nada que ver con lo que estás pensando. Quiero que aprendas a dominarlo porque lo posees y no quiero que desaproveches una oportunidad como esa. No quiero que dependas siempre de La Piedra del Tiempo para utilizar tus capacidades. Y además, ¿no tiene mucha más gracia el premio, si cuesta de conseguir? —Andrew le guiñó un ojo, con picardía—.

Krysta sonrió entonces y volvió a emocionarse.

—Tienes razón. ¡Aprenderé a viajar sola, entonces! Pero ¿me ayudarás, no?

—Claro que sí.

Krysta se sintió entonces más feliz de lo que lo había sido nunca durante cinco largos años. No pudo evitar que un ataque de desbordante gratitud la asaltara de repente, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se había colgado del cuello de Andrew, con una breve carcajada de felicidad.

—¡Es fabuloso! —exclamó, excitada—. ¡Gracias tío Andy!

Al momento, Krysta notó que Andrew la apartaba, y se asustó un poco al ver la repentina seriedad que había adoptado. Él le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la miró a los ojos, grave.

—Krysta, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó—.

La niña lo miró, intrigada y algo preocupada.

—Claro —dijo—. ¿El qué?

—Por lo que más quieras —Andrew tenía una expresión de auténtica súplica en la mirada—. No vuelvas a llamarme Tío Andy.

Krysta tardó un microsegundo en reaccionar, pero inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho y se echó a reír.

—¡Pero serás idiota! —exclamó, mientras le daba un manotazo en el brazo—. ¡Me habías vuelto a asustar!

Andrew se rió también, y Krysta notó por primera vez que era una risa sincera, natural, carente de ironía ni malicia, pero claramente burlona. Una risa casi olvidada por los dos. La niña fingió ofenderse, aguantando las ganas de secundarlo en las carcajadas.

—Pues ahora te vas a fastidiar, y te voy a llamar Tío Andy en público —dijo Krysta, sacándole la lengua—.

—De eso nada —Andrew se volvió a poner serio—. Y no voy en broma.

—Hay que ver las tonterías que haces a veces —le respondió Krysta, divertida, al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por detrás de la espalda y se apoyaba en él—. ¿Sabes? Cuando quieres puedes ser muy divertido.

Andrew le pasó un brazo por los hombros, respondiendo al gesto.

—Eso no es nada nuevo —replicó con claro sarcasmo y algo de disgusto—.

Krysta asintió, pero no contestó nada. Pasaron unos segundos de relajado silencio, tras los cuales Krysta retomó la palabra, aunque parecía ahora mucho más seria y algo avergonzada.

—Oye, tío... yo también quiero pedirte perdón por algo —dijo, mirando hacia el jardín muy fijamente—.

Andrew la miró asombrado.

—¿Por qué?

—Um... por... esto... dejarte encerrado aquella noche en... bueno, ya sabes... ¡es que estaba furiosa! —acabó, excusándose, nerviosa—.

Andrew no contestó. La miró un momento, impasible. Krysta se revolvió incómoda.

—¿No me vas a perdonar? ¿Sigues enfadado? —tanteó—.

Ante esta pregunta, Andrew sonrió por fin y dejó escapar una risilla. 

—Claro que te perdono, tonta. Además, ya me enfadé una vez y me llevé como recuerdo una bonita bofetada —acabó, con sarcasmo—.

Krysta sonrió y suspiró aliviada.

—Pues por eso último no te pienso pedir perdón. Te merecías la bofetada —dijo—.

—Ya, ya —replicó Andrew, fastidiado—...

Krysta amplió su sonrisa. Se separó por fin de él y le cogió el brazo, dándole un pequeño estirón.

—Bueno, dejemos ya este tema tan embarazoso, hoy hay que divertirse ¿no crees? Volvamos al baile—propuso, feliz—.

—Vuelve tú, yo no tengo ganas —dijo él, sonriendo tranquilo por haber conseguido animarla—.

—No seas tonto, ¿te crees que te voy a dejar aquí solo? Es broma, ¿no? —Krysta lo cogió del brazo y estiró de él, que se dejó llevar un poco, pero en dos pasos se volvió a parar, protestando—.

—No me apetece nada bajar ahí —se quejó—.

—Pero es que no tienes más remedio que bajar, porque no voy a dejar que te quedes aquí —insistió ella, estirando otra vez—. Va, en cuanto te cojas a bailar te olvidarás de todo, seguro.

—Pero es que yo no sé bailar —Andrew se dejó arrastrar hasta llegar casi a la puerta, pero la idea de volver al baile no le hacía la menor gracia, y menos encontrarse con la pareja Lupin-Maudy—.

—Bueno, pues eso lo solucionamos en seguida... seguro que encuentro a alguien que te enseña —respondió ella con una risa mientras abría la puerta—.

—¿Que qué? —Andrew no tuvo tiempo de replicar ninguna protesta frente a esta última afirmación, porque antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, se vio empujado fuera—.

*    *    *

Un grupo de jóvenes de séptimo se hallaba conversando de pie, en mitad de la pista, tomando unos refrescos. Ninguno se había animado a bailar por el momento, pero algunas parejas ya parecían algo más dispuestas. Otros se limitaban a pasar el rato, disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos. En esas estaban, tranquilos y ajenos a nada que fuera más allá de la música y su charla, cuando una chica de las que integraban el grupo notó que alguien le estiraba de la manga. Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, para encontrarse con una niña de quinto, de largo pelo rubio y burlones ojos miel. La mayor sonrió.

—Hola Krysta , ¿qué tal? —preguntó, al reconocer a su compañera de Ravenclaw. Luego, alzó la vista un poco, para encontrarse con un confundido Andrew Darkwoolf, sujeto fuertemente del brazo por su sobrina—. Hola profesor Darkwoolf —añadió, ampliando la sonrisa aún más—.

—Aerin —dijo Krysta, sonriendo con malicia—. Me gustaría pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Aerin, sorprendida—.

—Mira, mi tío quiere que le enseñes a bailar —dijo, estirando del hombre adulto, que no podía comprender cómo se había metido en aquel atolladero—.

—¿Quiere? —preguntó Aerin, emocionada y echando chispas de ilusión por los ojos dilatados—.

—¿Quiero? —preguntó Andrew, deseando que se lo tragara la tierra—.

—¡Claro! ¡Ya verás cómo te diviertes! —dijo Krysta empujándolo hacia la otra alumna—.

—Pero, si yo no... —trató de protestar Andrew—.

—Chst, no seas tonto... ¿No querrás ofenderla, verdad? Te advierto de que es muy sensible —le dijo Krysta al oído mientras lo empujaba—.

Andrew gruñó fastidiado. ¿De qué le sonaba a él aquella comedia? Aerin lo tomó del brazo, feliz como una cría de párvulos.

—¡Venga profesor! ¡Todavía tengo que agradecerle aquel diez en el trabajo! —dijo, divertida—.

Y sin poder evitarlo, Andrew se vio arrastrado al centro de la pista. Krysta los miró mientras se alejaban, riéndose para sus adentros. Luego echó a caminar hacia la mesa que había dejado hacía tanto tiempo. Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que se hallaba vacía salvo por un solitario Harry, que miraba hacia el vacío con pintas de aburrido mortal. Krysta se acercó y se apoyó en la mesa, aún sin sentarse.

—¡Eh, Harry! Ya he vuelto... ¿qué haces aquí solo? —preguntó nada más llegar—.

—Uf, nada... es que los demás han salido a dar una vuelta por el jardín con sus parejas y, esto... bueno, yo no he tenido ganas —explicó Harry, con un poco de ambigüedad—. ¿Y qué? ¿Has encontrado a tu tío?

—Sí —replicó la niña, con malicia—. Precisamente...

—¡Hola!

Krysta se asombró al escuchar el entusiasmado saludo que había cortado sus palabras. Se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se encontró cara a cara con una joven de su clase, de mediana estatura, algo delgada, morena, de ojos marrones y pelo castaño que le caía por debajo de los hombros, recogido en una pinza azul a juego con su túnica, que era de ese color, con los bordes de las mangas y el bajo plateados. Iba adornada con algunas joyas e incluso se había puesto zapatos de tacón. Sonreía abiertamente y los ojos le chispeaban de alegría. Cogida de su brazo, para tremendo asombro de Harry, y haciendo juego con el elaborado atuendo de su pareja, no iba otro más que el propio Draco Malfoy, con un aire petulante, el pelo más engominado que de costumbre y su túnica de terciopelo negro Calvin Klein de 12.000 galeones, lo menos.

—¡Lara! —respondió Krysta al verla, alucinada—. ¿Qué...?

—¿Verdad que hacemos buena pareja? —cortó la otra, eufórica—. Nos hemos cansado de tanto bailar y veníamos a descansar un poco... ¿tú no bailas?

—No, no es mi fuerte —admitió Krysta con tranquilidad—. Y tampoco tengo pareja... caray, Lara, qué suerte. Con las ganas que tenías de...

—¡Eh, calla! —siseó Lara, con una risilla—. ¡Que me pones en evidencia!

Ambas rieron por lo bajini, mientras Draco se dirigía a Harry, tan inflado de orgullo personal que parecía apunto de despegarse del suelo.

—Dime, Potter. ¿Dónde está tu pareja? —preguntó, con una sonrisa torcida—.

—Ha ido a por las bebidas —replicó el otro, lacónico—.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Pues que debe de tener muy mal sentido de la orientación, porque llevas ahí solo más de veinte minutos.

—El baño está lejos —replicó Harry, sin prestar atención a su molesto antagonista—.

—¿No había ido a por las bebidas? —preguntó Malfoy, ácido—.

—Claro.

—Al baño.

—Sí.

—A por las bebidas al baño.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No has oído hablar de las ventajas de beber agua del grifo? —gruñó Harry, asqueado ya de la tonta conversación—.

—Ah, perdona, soy algo ignorante en esas cuestiones.

Por suerte, Lara intervino, cortando lo que podía convertirse en una disputa de absurdos continuos.

—Eh, Draco, ¿volvemos a la pista? Están tocando una preciosa —pidió, emocionada—.

—Claro, preciosa, lo que tú quieras —replicó el joven rubio, dándose unos aires de marqués que podían sentirse a varios kilómetros de distancia. La pareja echó a andar, pero antes de haberse alejado mucho, Draco se giró hacia Harry y le gritó, burlón:

—Por cierto, Potter, la próxima vez recuérdale a tu pareja que puede pedir las bebidas en el menú, así no se te perderá.

Harry cogió el vaso de zumo de calabaza que Ron había dejado a medio terminar e hizo ademán de ir a tirárselo a la cabeza al petulante slytherin. Por suerte, Krysta intervino, deteniéndole el brazo antes de que el vaso saliera volando.

—¿Qué haces, Harry? ¿Estás loco? —Harry miró a Krysta algo perdido y a la vez fastidiado—. ¡Es un zumo de calabaza muy bueno!

Harry iba a protestar, pero al entender lo que acababa de oír, soltó una carcajada y dejó el vaso en su lugar. Krysta también rió mientras se sentaba a su lado, en la mesa. 

—Bueno, dime la verdad, no tienes pareja, ¿no? —dijo la chica, nada más sentarse—.

—No —tuvo que admitir Harry, algo avergonzado—. Cho no estaba muy animada, y no he sabido pedírselo a nadie más. Algunas fans me lo pidieron, pero...

Krysta rió una vez más.

—Te entiendo, debe de ser horrible salir con un fan. De todas formas ya ves, estoy igual que tú —dijo Krysta sin parecer alterada en lo más mínimo—.

—Sí, no hemos tenido mucha suerte.

Krysta no respondió, porque estaba mirando en ese momento a su tío, que trataba de esquivar a Aerin mientras ella trataba de que se moviera... lo que parecía una tarea más que perdida. Krysta sonrió, divertida por lo ridículo de la historia. Al mirarla, Harry recordó una cosa que desde hacía tiempo quería preguntarle y nunca se había acordado en el momento que tocaba.

—Oye, Krysta. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo quizá fastidioso? —inquirió—.

—Claro, da la impresión de que esta es la noche de las preguntas —contestó Krysta, bebiendo zumo tranquilamente—.

—Bueno, es que... hay una cosa en todo este asunto trasnstemporal que aún no he conseguido entender. Cuando tú te comunicaste con el pasado inconscientemente, ¿por qué recibí precisamente yo tus mensajes? —preguntó Harry al fin—.

—No sé por qué, pero me imaginaba que me saldrías con algo de eso —rió Krysta—. La verdad es que no estoy muy segura. Mi tío también recibió algunos, así que supongo que envié mensajes a aquellos que yo conocía o me impactaban de mi tiempo. Como lo hice de forma inconsciente no pude elegir, pero no creo que fuera azar... yo siempre te he admirado, ¿sabes? Te dije la primera vez que nos vimos que quería conocerte.

—Sí, me acuerdo. Supongo que tiene sentido —Harry se sentía un poco incómodo—.

—Además, tengo otra teoría. ¿No te has preguntado nunca por qué, entre todas las épocas existentes, siempre aparecías en las mismas? El futuro, tu presente...

—La verdad es que sí.

—Yo creo que es por lo mismo. Tú sólo tienes plena conciencia de tu tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo, recibías mis mensajes, procedentes de otra época. Ello te impactó, y a la hora de viajar por el tiempo, tu mente debió de evocar esas imágenes y mandarte a mi época. Además, sólo podías viajar entre un margen de días concreto, los que yo te permitía. En cuanto a las demás épocas, son demasiado difusas para ti, porque no tienes magia temporal. Por ello tendrías que aprender a usar el poder de la piedra correctamente para viajar a ellas —explicó Krysta—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Que no se me ocurre otra explicación mejor —replicó Harry con una sonrisa—. Pero voy a ser buena persona y voy a dejar que cambies de tema. Ya sé lo que quería saber.

Krysta también sonrió.

—Eso está bien —dijo, levantándose ante el asombrado Harry—. ¿Bailas?

Harry la miró extrañado.

—¿Y a qué viene eso? —preguntó—.

—Jo, Harry, si hasta mi tío está bailando, ¿qué hacemos aquí sentados? —argumentó ella, levantándolo—.

—Pensaba que no te apetecía —dijo él, siguiéndola mientras echaba a andar—.

—Me he animado —explicó la chica, burlona—. ¡Vamos!

Y dejando de lado cualquier preocupación se fundieron con el resto del colegio, por una enorme pista de baile en el seno de la cual, los problemas parecían pertenecer a otro mundo.

*    *    *

Ana trastabilló por el caminito de tierra que corría por entre los setos del jardín. Hacía poco que había salido, cansada de deambular por la pista sin nada concreto que hacer. Ahora no es que hiciera mucho más, pero por lo menos no era lo mismo. Aquí se respiraba un aire más puro, se podía pensar... unas voces interrumpieron su monólogo interior. Las reconoció de inmediato, por lo que decidió buscarlas. Al girar un recodo se encontró con un nuevo pasillo entre los setos, por el cual una pareja paseaba. El chico, alto y pelirrojo bromeaba con algo, mientras la chica, de rizado pelo castaño se reía feliz. Eran Ron y Hermione. Caminaban alejándose de ella y estaban tan ajenos al mundo exterior que Ana no se atrevió a molestarlos. Se dieron un tímido beso en los labios y luego siguieron su camino, enlazados.

Ana resopló, aburrida, y se dio la vuelta para seguir paseando. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando se tropezó con alguien bruscamente. Se apartó algo aturdida y se encontró con una divertida Ginny que caminaba junto a Danny. Demasiado juntos, para el gusto de la recién llegada.

—¡Hola! —saludó la pelirroja, efusivamente—. ¿Qué haces por aquí, Ana? ¿Y tú pareja?

—No tengo —replicó la otra, disimulando su fastidio—. Sólo doy un paseo.

—Oh, pues espero que te lo estés pasando bien.

—Sí, muy bien —Ana sonrió—.

—Pues nada, nosotros vamos a seguir andando... se está muy bien aquí fuera —dijo Ginny mientras echaba a andar y se despedía de su amiga con un gesto de cabeza—.

—Adiós —añadió Danny moviendo la mano—.

Ana les devolvió el saludo y siguió su camino, decaída. No anduvo mucho, porque en poco tiempo llegó a una pequeña placita entre los setos, con una fuentecilla de agua clara y saltarina cuyo murmullo resultaba muy agradable. La niña vio un banquito enfrente de la fuente y se sentó, completamente aburrida. Miró hacia la fuente y se perdió en sus pensamientos, absorta. No le gustaba pensar en ello, pero lo cierto era que no se lo estaba pasando tan bien como le gustaría. Qué muermo, ¿por qué todos tenían pareja menos ella? Aquello parecía la noche de las parejitas felices. No había nada peor que aguantar a parejitas felices cuando se estaba sólo y aburrido.

—Joder, vaya asco de noche —murmuró, arrancando una ramita de un seto y jugueteando con ella—.

—Eres un poco tonta.

Ana se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada. A su lado, sentada en el banco, se hallaba la persona con la que menos le hubiera gustado encontrarse en esos momentos. No la había oído llegar.

—¡Jill! —exclamó asombrada. Luego cambió la extrañeza por auténtica furia—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú, creo. Pero yo trato de divertirme y no insultar a los setos como tú, que pareces idiota —replicó él, tranquilamente—.

—Yo no estoy insultando a los setos —Ana se cortó a mitad de frase para mirar la ramita que retorcía en la mano—... ¡ah! ¡Lárgate! No estoy de humor para aguantarte. Llevo mucho cabreo encima por tu culpa, ¿vale? Así que mejor te vas, antes de que te parta los morros.

—Vete tú —respondió Jill, sin hacerle el más mínimo caso—.

—¡Yo estaba antes!

—Pues ahora estoy yo.

—¿No me digas? Te hablo en serio, desaparece. Me están entrando ganas de machacarte por lo que le hiciste a Harry —amenazó Ana—.

—Y una mierda —soltó Jill con desdén—. Se lo merecía. Además, Potter no pinta nada en esta conversación. Si estás preocupada por tu novio no lo pagues conmigo.

—¡Pero serás capullo! Tú tienes toda la culpa de lo que pasó —gritó Ana—. Y no es mi novio, hablas como un celoso cualquiera.

—Sí, es posible.

—¿Qué? Oye tío, ¿estás en la Luna? Se supone que te tienes que enfadar, y entonces nos pegamos y eso... vamos, que es la tradición —dijo Ana, que no acababa de entender la actitud del otro—.

—Pero es que no tengo ganas de enfadarme, prefiero que te enfades tú —repuso Jill—.

—Eres imbécil... bah, déjame. Nunca dejarás de ser el mismo pedante lameculos, ¡me pones de los nervios! —Ana estaba ya más que harta y se le había encendido la cara de rabia. Jill siempre conseguía irritarla—.

—Eso, eso, estás mucho más guapa cuando te enfadas —se burló Jill—. 

Ana se giró hacia él, colérica. Se puso todavía más roja y se abalanzó contra el otro.

—¡Voy a cerrarte la boc...!

No pudo terminar la frase porque los labios de Jill sobre los suyos propios se lo impidieron. Ana se mantuvo estática varios segundos, sin moverse, recibiendo el beso del otro sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Mientras sentía el contacto de la boca de Jill sobre la suya, Ana tuvo la impresión de que el tiempo se había detenido y una especie de campana los hubiera rodeado, aislándolos del mundo exterior. Por fin, y tras los cinco segundos más extraños de su vida, se echó hacia atrás y miró a su antagonista, que le sonreía tranquilo. Ana no conseguía asimilar el suceso.

—Pero... pero... ¿por qué has hecho eso? —tartamudeó asustada, con los ojos muy abiertos—.

—Porque me gustas —replicó Jill encogiéndose de hombros—.

—Pero tú... ¡estás como un cencerro! ¿Cómo se te ocurre...? —Ana se puso roja otra vez, pero ahora de pura vergüenza. Bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo, removiendo la tierra con la ramita que había arrancado hacía un rato—. Eres... jo, eres tonto.

—Bueno, vale, ¿nunca te cansas de insultarme? —bufó Jill—. Acabo de decirte que me gustas.

—Sí, ya, jopé, es que... ¡uf! ¡Eres bobo! ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

—¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

—¡Es que también me gustas!

A Jill se le iluminó la cara.

—¿De verdad?

Ana lo miró, cortadísima. Asintió con la cabeza, aún jugueteando con la ramita.

—Sí... de verdad.

Jill se puso en pie y amplió su sonrisa, sintiéndose como si fuera el rey del mundo. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y le tendió una mano a Ana, que no se movió. Se quedó mirando a Jill completamente perdida.

—Eehh... ¿qué? —preguntó extrañada—.

—Vamos, muévete. Tenemos que bailar, ¿no? Es que no cooperas nada, juer —protestó Jill—.

Ana le cogió la mano y dejó que estirara de ella para levantarla. Lanzó la ramita al otro lado de la placeta, mientras Jill seguía estirando de ella y echaban a andar. Caminaron un momento en silencio, pero al llegar junto a la puerta de entrada, Ana detuvo a su nueva y accidental pareja.

—Oye, ya que vamos a bailar juntos... dime, ¿qué tal se te da? —-preguntó—.

Jill se puso tieso e infló pecho.

—Bua, vaya pregunta... no has visto a nadie que se marque mejor  unos pasos, ¡soy el amo! —presumió—.

Ana se cruzó de brazos.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? —preguntó, escéptica—.

—Eeeehhh... no —Jill se rascó la cabeza—.

Ana no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Dio un paso hacia Jill y se le cogió del brazo, perdiendo la timidez.

—Pues tienes que practicar, tronco —se burló—. Vamos para dentro.

—Esa era la idea —se encogió de hombros Jill—.

Y juntos, se perdieron en la penumbra del vestíbulo, caminando uno al lado del otro pero por primera vez, sin intercambiar ni un solo insulto en el proceso. Por primera vez en meses, la noche prometía ser larga y feliz... larga y feliz para todos.

*****************************************************************************

_Jaaaaajajajaaaaaaj!!! Qué os ha parecido?? Os ha gustado??? Ojalá que sí, no sabéis las ganas que puse al escribir este capítulo... es uno de los que más he disfrutado escribiendo. Supongo que el romance entre Ana y Jill no ha resultado especialmente sorprendente, ya que seguramente la mayoría os imaginabais que acabaría liándolos... pero el que seguro que os ha sorprendido es Andrew!!! Y no, no lo han abducido los extraterrestres, ni Krysta le ha echado un imperius ni lleva un trasplante de cerebro ni nada, es él. Verdad que es un cielo en el fondo?? Jo, va, no seáis malos, si se ha portado la mar de bien... un poco de indulgencia!!!_

_Ahora sólo queda dedicar este capi. Hoy lo dedico a todos los lectores, en especial a aquellos que habéis seguido la historia  capítulo a capítulo con paciencia y a los que me habéis dejado tan valiosas opiniones. Gracias de nuevo!!!_

_Ah!!! Y no os olvidéis de darle las gracias a Lluís Llach!!! Sus canciones inspiran que no veas XDDDD. Pues nada!!! Hasta pronto!!! Un besazo enorme a todoooooooos!!!! _

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**Dadaiiro: **_Como de costumbre la primera!!! Las tradiciones no cambian ^__^ De verdad te asusté?? Jajajajajajajaaaaaj, puede que suene un poco sádico, pero me encanta asustar!!! XDD Me alegro de que te gustara el partido y el resultado final, fue algo pensado para dar un toque de originalidad. XDDDD, yo también jugaba al Súper Mario de la SNES cuando era pequeña, y de hecho, también me gusta muchísimo ahora... y la verdad, yo no soy una excepción con eso de mover el mando, al principio me pasaba también XDDD. Lo del trío de locos fue lo más divertido de escribir... y cierto que Sirius está demente!!! Es necesario, además, que se lleven mal, porque eso los hace el doble de divertidos XDDD. Lo de Jill fue algo que pensé al principio, principio del fic y que no pensaba en desvelar hasta muy tarde... ese capi me pareció muy adecuado y lo puse. Supongo que dejaría a la gente muy rallada, JUASJUASJUAS, me encannnnnta!!! XDDD. No te preocupes por Harry, ya ves que se ha recuperado pronto y weno, espero que este cap te haya gustado también. Hasta pronto!!!_

**Synn: **_genial que el mono te dure, yespero que lo suficiente como para disfrutar este capítulo. Claro que leeré lo tuyo si lo subes!! Ningún problema en dar consejos, tampoco es que yo sea muy buena en eso, pero me encanta ayudar ^__^'' Cierto, lo del empate es algo que hice para mejorar la sorpresa. Es que si hacía lo típico de que ganara Gryffindor, pues no era original, y si ganaba Slytherin me daba pena Gry... así que lo solucioné a mi modo XDDD. La verdad, Draco podría haber insultado más, pero no se me ocurrieron insultos más creativos. Lástima ^^' En este cap sí que ha salido Andrew, eh?? Te ha gustado?? A mí me encanta su faceta wena, lástima que sólo aparezca una vez cada doce años XDDDD. Y Jill... weno, no lo hice parecido a Ced porque no quería dar ninguna pista, y además, los primos no tienen por qué parecerse... quise hacerlo más malo y vengativo, y darle un nuevo detalle a la historia. Espero que te guste mi continuación cuando la leas. No creo que tarde en empezarla!!!  Hasta la próxima!!!_

**Loqui: **_Hola!!! Encantada de conocerte!!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi historia, y haciéndote caso, lo he seguido sin esperar ni un segundo XDD. En cuanto a Jill, pertenece a Slytherin simplemente por su carácter. No tiene nada que ver con su furia, realmente, él es un slytherin, no hay más que ver lo vengativo que es... ^^' A mucha gente le ha sorprendido lo de que sea primo de Ced, es comprensible. En fin, disculpa que no te haya agregado aún, pero es que he estado fuera. En cuanto pueda te agrego, seguro!!! Un saludo!!! Hasta otra!!!_

**Lora Chang: **_OOOOooooooeeeeeee!!! No se te ha cortado el revi!!! Alabados sean los cielos!!! XDDD Eso sí, tuviste que repetirlo, siempre tienes algún lío, muchacha!!!  De nada pro sacar mucho a Draquito... qué?? Te ha molado su aparición en este nuevo capi??? Estáis lindos, eh?? XDDD, me divertí con esa escena, ya lo creo. Espero haberte descrito bien, como querías. XDDD, lo de Andy fue lo mejor... que tú serías más rápida que MI Andrew??? *mwahahahahahahah de ingenuos viven los listos* XDDD, no me hagas mucho caso, estoy desquiciada. Y sí, es petulante y creído, pero nada de gilipollas... como mucho capullo XDD. Te ha molado lo del empate, eh?? Jujujujuju, a original nadie me gana. Y sí, Draquito es listo, pero plasta XDD. Por cierto, eso de presumir mientras te miras las uñas es muy a lo Andrew UAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Finses, ya nos vemos en clase!!! Y escribe, vagaaaa!!! Kisses._

**Ariadna Potter: **_una nueva lectora!!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado y el capi, y todo eso... y como habrás podido comprobar, no, la cosa no acaba aquí. Aún tengo un montón de paranoias que sacar a la luz!!! -.^ En fin, a ver si nos vemos de nuevo!! Xau xau!!!_

**Kitiara: **_Uajajajajajajajaja, me encantó sacar a la luz el secretillo de Jill =D... gracias por decir que me lo he currao, la verdad es que sí invierto muchas horas en la historia XDD (a lo mejor más de las que debería ¬__¬...) Te gustó el empate?? Vaya, está teniendo muy buena acogida... es que quería un resultado bien original. Y con respecto a Jill, veo que tú eres más indulgente y no lo juzgas mal, porque algunas personas se enfadan mucho con el T_T. Por cierto!! Fuiste el revi 200, lo sabías??? Jejejejejejeje, muchas gracias ^___^ Ahora me he de despedir ya, pero espero verte pronto. Nos vemos!! -.^_

**Rakshah: **_Menos mal que Nicky aparece siempre a tiempo para ponerte en tu sitio, mala persona!!!! XDDD, que noo... si total, me da igual que tardes, con que me dejes tu opinión es más que suficiente... sabes que la aprecio mucho ^__^ OOOooooohhh!!! Yo también adoro las discusiones entre el trío dinámico!!! Son lo mejor mejor del mundo. Y Jill... he sido mala malosa con él, se lo he hecho pasar mal. Si te digo la verdad, cuando Cedric murió a mí no me entró llorera, pero me quedé más o menos así: o_O''''' Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hice no se me ocurrió nada más que releer el trozo, pensando que lo había entendido mal XDDD. Es que es una muerte tan repentina...!!! Eyyyyy... qué te ha parecido tu aaprición?? A mí me parece deliciosa, y weno, no lo has morreado, pero has bailado con él!!! La de cosas que pueden pasar cuándo bailas con un tío güeno y malísimo!!! (Pero a la vez con una faceta dulce y sensible que... orgggsgggooooohhhsssggrrggaaaaaahhhh... *babeo* XDDD). Ala, que te vaya muy bien, y patea a un par de killos de mi parte!!! XDDD. Besets -.^_

**May Potter: **_Oye, lista, que lo del micro lo dejé bien explicado en el comentario... además, no usan megáfono, usan el hechizo sonorus. De todas formas, a mí me mola más imaginarme un micrófono mágico, porque le da más emoción a  Lee XDD. Por otra parte, lo de los cazadores se me coló... es que a veces me lío con el nombre de los jugadores!! ^^'' Wa, de dejarme en ridículo nada, mi moral está demasiado alta en estos momentos como para que me afecte ningún error *Paula se da la vuelta y llora desconsolada por la maldad del mundo, mientras trata de disimular* We, chiquilla!! Muy gracioso el recuento de gracias aleladas. Qué ganas de ver la página aleladaaa!!! Nos vemos!! _

**Estela Lhuderl-Hirl: **_Ai va!! Si te has cambiado el nick!! Vale, seguro que lo llevas cambiado un puñao de tiempo y yo no me he dado cuenta hasta que he tenido que escribirlo, pero weno XDDD. Sabes? Te lo agradezco, este es más fácil de escribir XDDD. Em... lo del orgasmo... a qué, o a quién viene, exactamente?? o_O'' Por cierto, que eso de las copias pirata debe de molar, ahora, por lo visto te dejan un poco emparanoiada (nueva palabra, WoWoWo!!! XDDD). Oye, qué obsesión con los bastones y las escobas!! Ya parece que cualquier objeto meramente alargado pueda ser objeto de malpensamiento!!! (Habló la que nunca ha roto un plato O =D) Que has leído el fic entero de un tirón OTRA VEZ?? Joder!! Pues sí que debías de tener ganas, porque cortito precisamente no es!! Que muchacha!!! Te perdono las paranoias del revi, entonces XDD. Eh, eeeehhh... los tesorossss son miosssss... ya quedamos en que tu te llevabas un clon!! UAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Y sí, Jill es cabroncete y vengativo, mola mazo XDD. Pero tampoco es malo, es slyth, simplemente. Vaya, no me fijé en el micro de Jordan pero ves?? Más razón a mi argumento!!! En fin, te dejo ya!!! Muxos besos y que vivan los cruciatus!!! Xaus!!!!_


	35. Despedida en el tiempo

_Aaaawwwwwww__!!! El capítulo final!!! No me puedo creer que haya llegado hasta aquí, que haya terminado!! Es que no me lo puedo creer en serio!! Después de toda una vida intentando terminar una miserable historia, por fin lo he conseguido!!! *Paula salta emocionada* Lástima que los personajes y los elementos no sean del todo míos XDDD. Eso me recuerda que no he puesto ni un solo disclaimer en todo el fic… pero digo yo: para qué? Es harto sabido que los personajes de la genuina J.K.Rowling no me pertenecen, así que ni me acordé de ponerlo._

_Bueno, pues aquí os dejo el capítulo final!! Aunque en el epílogo también habrá cosas importantes, mucha gente no lo cuenta como un capítulo más, por ello este se podría considerar final. Ojalá que os guste y no os decepcione!! Es que no hay nada peor que después de tragarte toda una historia te topes con un fin decepcionante XDD._

_Ya sabéis: sois los mejores!! Un besazo y a disfrutar!! MUACKS!!_

**35. Despedida en el tiempo**

Harry sintió la calidez de los rayos de Sol sobre sus ojos y los abrió despacio, cayendo en la cuenta de que por fin había despertado. Se revolvió un poco en la cama y luego se desperezó estirando los brazos. Bostezó, para librarse después de las suaves sábanas y así poder incorporarse. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se frotó los ojos. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: la habitación estaba completamente vacía, salvo por él mismo. Alarmado por la inusitada altura del Sol en la ventana, miró su reloj de pulsera para comprobar, asombrado, que eran las 11:30 de la mañana. Como no tenían clase debían de haberlo dejado dormir.

Fastidiado se levantó rápidamente y empezó a vestirse, apresurado. En cuanto estuvo más o menos listo, dejó la habitación y bajó las escaleras de la torre a toda velocidad, colocándose la túnica debidamente mientras lo hacía y saludando por encima a algunos compañeros de casa al pasar por la sala común como una exhalación. Después, dejó la torre de Gryffindor para correr hacia el vestíbulo y ver si todavía estaba a tiempo de desayunar. No tardó mucho en llegar a las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo. Las bajó a toda prisa, pero antes de llegar al pie, algo detuvo su carrera de golpe. Algo contra lo que había chocado. El impacto hizo que cayera hacia atrás y se quedara sentado en un escalón. Harry alzó la vista para ver contra quién había chocado y se encontró con un molesto Draco Malfoy, acompañado de una risueña Lara.

—Mira por donde vas, Potter. Me has arrugado la túnica —gruñó Draco, estirándose la manga, frío—.

Lara se rió y le tendió una mano a Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—No hagas caso a mi novio, es que a veces es un poco idiota —dijo, mientras Harry le cogía la mano y se ponía en pie—.

—Ya, ya... es comprensible —Harry se colocó las gafas—. ¿Tu novio?

—¡Sí! Ya te dije que hacíamos buena pareja... tenemos muchas cosas en común, ¿verdad Draco? —replicó Lara, emocionada—.

—Sí, claro... pero vayámonos de una vez. Tengo que buscar a Crabbe y a Goyle, se me han perdido hace un rato .

—Jo, ¿pero es que siempre has de ir con esos? Me voy a poner celosa, parecéis novios —se quejó Lara—. Además, son tontos del culo.

—Ahí está la ventaja, preciosa —respondió Draco, con una sonrisa torcida—. Venga, no te quedes ahí.

Harry vio como Draco echaba a andar, seguido de Lara, que parecía bastante malhumorada. Dejó que se alejaran mientras él mismo caminaba hacia el comedor, más que atontado por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy se paseara por la vida con una novia. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la enorme sala, una voz le llamó desde algún punto del vestíbulo. Harry buscó con la mirada y no tardó en ver a Ron, que le saludaba con la mano. Se hallaba al lado del portón de entrada, junto a Hermione, Krysta y Ana. Harry se acercó rápidamente y, nada más llegar donde ellos estaban, se encaró con Ron.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué me has dejado dormir? ¡Ya que te levantabas podías haberme avisado! —protestó el chico—.

—Venga ya, tío, estabas como un tronco... no me he atrevido a despertarte. Además, da lo mismo, hoy no tenemos clase —se excusó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Por lo menos has dormido bien, ¿no?

—Sí, desde luego —contestó Harry, un tanto irónico—.

—Um... eso me recuerda a un sueño muy raro que he tenido esta noche —comentó Ana, pensativa—. Estábamos Jill y yo en un pueblo que tenía un nombre ridículo... Valdepigs of Hihostiazo, creo que era (dedicado a Ren y a Estela XDDD) y montábamos en un burro y plantábamos alcachofas... la verdad, no he entendido nada del sueño, pero ha sido divertido... creo que voy a buscar a Jill para contárselo.

—¿Burros y alcachofas? Ana, ¿qué clase de trauma tienes? —preguntó Ron, extrañado—.

—Espera, Ana, si vas a buscar a Jill te acompaño, he de devolver un libro a la biblioteca —dijo Hermione—.

—Vale, vamos —aceptó la otra—.

—Bueno, pues voy yo también y así me doy un paseo —se apuntó Ron— ¿Venís?

Harry y Krysta negaron con la cabeza. Por su parte, Harry aún tenía que desayunar. Los otros se despidieron asegurando que no tardarían y se fueron hacia las escaleras. Harry se giró hacia su amiga y se percató entonces de un enorme baúl que reposaba a su lado, en el suelo. El niño lo señaló, intrigado.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó—.

Krysta pareció asombrada de la pregunta un momento, pero luego cambió su expresión.

—¡Oh, es verdad! a ti todavía no te lo había dicho... eso es mi baúl de viaje. Mi tío y yo nos vamos esta tarde, después de comer. Lo he bajado para cargarlo después en la carroza.

Harry la miró sorprendido.

—¿Os vais? ¿Por qué? Si el tren sale mañana.

—Por mi tío. Tiene asuntos que resolver en el departamento de investigación. Dice que lleva casi un año sin aparecer por allí. Al parecer se ha estado haciendo cargo del departamento desde Hogwarts, pero quiere volver cuanto antes para no ir agobiado —explicó ella—. También quiere ver como está la casa y todo eso.

—Así que finalmente vas a vivir con él.

—Sí... se podría decir que he tenido suerte, después de todo.

—No sabes cuanta —dijo Harry, que sólo de pensar en los Dursleys se le revolvían las tripas—. En fin, es una lástima. Esperaba que nos fuéramos todos juntos.

—Sí, y yo... precisamente por este asunto quería hablar contigo. Antes de irme, quiero decir —dijo Krysta, con un tono que extrañó bastante a Harry—.

—¿Hablar sobre qué? —preguntó—.

Krysta se metió la mano en el bolsillo y rebuscó por su interior. En un momento, sacó la mano a la vista y mostró en su palma abierta la piedra verde que tantos quebraderos de cabeza había dado. A Harry no le hizo demasiada gracia verla.

—De esto, quiero que te la quedes tú.

Harry miró a la chica, contrariado.

—¡Pero si a mí no me sirve para nada! Ya acordamos ese tema una vez —protestó—.

—A mí tampoco me sirve ahora. Quiero aprender a usar mi propio poder, y la piedra no me trae más que malos recuerdos. No te pido que la guardes siempre, puedes dársela a otra persona... pero quédatela tú de momento. Eres la persona de más confianza que conozco, Harry.

Harry miró la piedra, dudando. No le apetecía hacerse cargo de algo tan importante, pero también entendía a Krysta. Ah, cuánto le costaba decir que no. 

Por fin se resignó. Suspirando, alargó la mano y tomó La Piedra del Tiempo de manos de Krysta. La niña sonrió agradecida.

—Gracias Harry. Sé que tendrás cuidado con ella —dijo—.

Harry asintió y se guardó la piedra en un bolsillo. Maldita sea... ¿y ahora qué hacía él con el maldito pedrusco?

*    *    *

Andrew tomó el último libro que quedaba en la vieja estantería para lanzarlo sin fijarse demasiado dentro de su baúl. Cualquiera que hubiera entrado en su despacho en ese momento habría pensado que se había equivocado de puerta. El huracán de trastos que había acompañado a esa habitación durante todo el curso había desaparecido por completo, pasando a formar parte del equipaje del profesor. La sala parecía ahora tremendamente vacía y aburrida, carente de vida. Andrew observó el contenido del baúl que acababa de llenar. Era el último que faltaba por bajar al vestíbulo. Ya no cabía nada más dentro, estaba tan lleno que apenas podía cerrarlo. Tuvo que sentarse encima para conseguir que se cerrara, lo que arrancó las carcajadas de alguien a su espalda. Andrew se levantó y miró hacia atrás sobresaltado. El espíritu de cuarto menguante que había sentado encima del alféizar de su ventana le dedicó una burlona sonrisa. Su hermana, de pie junto a él, miraba a Andrew con curiosidad.

—¿Siempre tienes que aparecer sin avisar? —gruñó Andrew, al percatarse de la presencia de su peculiar y a veces molesto amigo—. No lo soporto.

—Ya, por eso lo hago —rió el otro—. Estás ridículo, ¿sabes?

—Cierra la boca.

Yala, que había estado observando al hombre durante ese tiempo, intervino en la conversación.

—¿Se va, señor? —preguntó, tímida como siempre—.

Por más que Shizlo se burlara de ella, Yala no se atrevía a tutear a los humanos adultos. La intimidaban demasiado, especialmente Andrew, por ser el jefe de su hermano.

—Sí, dentro de poco. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí —replicó Andrew con indiferencia—.

—Pues qué casualidad —Shizlo bajó del alféizar con un salto—. Nosotros veníamos a despedirnos. Tampoco tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Andrew dirigió la vista hacia el espíritu y lo miró intensamente, para después sonreír al darse cuenta de que esta última frase de Shizlo era a la vez una afirmación, una pregunta y una exigencia. Los espíritus le miraban muy fijamente, esperando una respuesta válida, sin duda alguna.

—Muy bien. Nos veremos en la próxima catástrofe mundial —dijo Andrew, con una sonrisa torcida—. Hasta entonces, ¿para qué quieres todo ése dinero que me has exprimido?

Ambos espíritus sonrieron aliviados. Yala miró a su hermano, que se apresuró a responder.

—Para dar envidia a los demás. El dinero humano es una reliquia valiosa y muy difícil de conseguir entre los nuestros. Todos quieren un poco, por eso ahora seré famoso. Y Yala también —explicó Shizlo, encantado—. 

Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

—Qué sociedad tan estúpidamente humana tenéis —dijo, irónico—.

—No nos insultes —protestó el espíritu—.

Andrew sonrió de nuevo y se acercó un poco a los extraños seres que tantas sorpresas le habían desvelado en el último año.

—Bueno, va siendo hora de que os vayáis. Lo estáis deseando —dijo—.

—A veces tengo la impresión de que me lees el pensamiento —contestó Shizlo sonriendo también—. Así que... hasta la próxima catástrofe mundial, ¿no?

—Exacto. No os libraréis de mí tan fácilmente.

—Adiós, señor —se despidió Yala—.

—Adiós, buen viaje —le respondió Andrew—.

—Pues nada, ya nos vamos... y, ¡ah!, gran bocazas, no le cuentes a nadie lo que sabes sobre nosotros si quieres seguir vivo —amenazó Shizlo—.

—Shizlo, creo que te estás olvidando de cuál es tu posición... yo solía ser el que amenazaba, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Andrew, alzando una ceja—.

Shizlo no respondió. Como toda respuesta le dedicó a su "jefe" una sonrisa burlona y se encogió sobre si mismo para convertirse de repente en una luminosa bola de luz verde-azulada. Yala hizo lo mismo, y en cuestión de un segundo ambos habían desaparecido. Los espíritus de cuarto menguante, lacónicos y presurosos como siempre, habían iniciado su viaje hacia una época que nadie podía conocer. 

Andrew quedó pensativo un momento, mirando hacia el lugar en que un momento antes estaban los espíritus. Se habían marchado muy rápidamente, probablemente sin despedirse más que de él. Y era casi seguro que no los volverían a ver. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que quizá llegara a echar de menos al sarcástico y fastidioso Shizlo. 

Suspiró y movió la cabeza, como apartando esa idea de su mente. Parecía que toda la historia había llegado a su fin definitivamente. Ahora no tenía más que bajar el baúl al vestíbulo, despedirse debidamente de unos cuantos y estaría todo hecho... ah, no, aún le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Tenía que aclarar un asunto con... uuuuuf, Remus Lupin. Pero qué remedio. Más valía hacerlo cuanto antes, ya que se había obligado a si mismo a hacerlo. Resignado se inclinó sobre el baúl y lo cogió de un asa, para llevarlo abajo. Lo arrastró hasta la puerta y alargó una mano para abrirla. Al hacerlo se quedó de piedra, porque justo detrás de ella se encontraba la persona en la que pensaba hacía apenas un momento. Remus Lupin lo observaba desde el otro lado del umbral, con la mano levantada en actitud de llamar y una expresión de extrañeza más que evidente en el rostro. De la impresión, Andrew soltó el baúl que sostenía, que cayó con estrépito contra el suelo. El sonido hizo que reaccionara por fin.

—¡Lu...Lupin! —exclamó—. 

Remus no replicó nada, porque estaba muy ocupado en observar fijamente a Andrew. Parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma, o algo. Andrew trató de sacar adelante la conversación, antes de que el otro pudiera hacer ningún comentario.

—Bueno... no te quedes ahí parado como un idiota y cuéntamelo de una vez. 

Remus lo miró sin entender.

—¿Qué tal con Maudy? —aclaró Andrew, con más que evidente mofa—.

Al oír el nombre de la mujer, Remus reaccionó frunciendo el ceño y pareciendo por fin dispuesto a hablar.

—Precisamente venía a preguntarte de dónde habías sacado a ese diablo de mujer —dijo, con reproche—.

—Una conocida, nada más —Andrew analizó la expresión de molestia de Remus—. ¿Así que no fue bien? 

—¡Oh! Ella se lo pasó de miedo. Al acabar la noche estaba tan cansada que le tuve que dejar mi cama —contó Remus, con cierto fastidio—. Es más, debí caerle genial, porque me pidió salir otra vez.

—Da la impresión de que no te gustó.

—Eh, bueno... no es que no me gustara. A ver si me explico, es lista, guapa, baila mucho mejor que yo... pero es tremendamente infantil y tiene una faceta, um, como te la describiría... es... diabólica.

Andrew soltó una carcajada.

—Queda con ella, es justo lo que necesitas —dijo—.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso.

—Tú hazme caso, San Remus —se burló el otro, dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras estiraba una pierna para empujar el baúl fuera de la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de San? —preguntó Remus, algo mosca, haciéndose a un lado para dejar paso a Andrew y a su baúl.

Andrew se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, mientras le daba la espalda a Remus para cerrar la puerta. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y aseguró la cerradura con ellas. Remus se percató entonces de las extrañas maniobras que el otro estaba llevando a cabo.

—¿Te vas? —inquirió—.

—Sí, asuntos pendientes en el ministerio —respondió Andrew, lacónico, dándose la vuelta otra vez y guardándose las llaves—.

—Ah, claro... se me olvidaba que ahora eres el director del departamento de investigación. Debes de tener una agenda muy apretada —dijo Remus, irónico—.

Andrew sonrió ante el resentido comentario de Remus.

—Eres más rencoroso de lo que pareces, pero se te van a quitar las ganas de odiarme. Aún me tienes que devolver la jugada que me hiciste con Julia —dijo, divertido, pensando que había llegado la hora de aclarar ése asunto pendiente—.

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? —preguntó Remus, escéptico—.

—Porque desde hoy trabajas en el departamento de investigación —Andrew se agachó mientras decía esto, para coger el asa de su baúl, levantándose después—. Y un trabajador más, con tus cualidades, significará más dinero para mí.

Andrew le tendió la mano, sonriendo ante la sorpresa y desconcierto de Remus, que no acertó a reaccionar. Ante la pasajera parálisis del otro, Andrew decidió tomar la iniciativa y le cogió él mismo la mano, para estrechársela y dejar zanjado el asunto.

—Deduzco por tu expresión de estúpido integral que la idea te ha conmovido, por tanto lo tomaré como un sí —dijo Andrew, con una media sonrisa—. El uno de septiembre a las ocho quiero verte en el departamento de investigación de Londres. Allí aclararemos lo referente a tu puesto y todos los detalles —puso un tono bastante significativo en esta última palabra—. Ahora tengo que irme.

Andrew soltó la mano de su antiguo enemigo, que seguía sin reaccionar, y cogiendo el baúl dio un par de pasos, pero antes de alejarse demasiado se giró de nuevo para dar una nueva recomendación.

—Ah, y no se te ocurra llegar tarde. No tolero la impuntualidad —avisó, estricto—.

—Pero... —intentó articular el sorprendido Remus—.

—El uno de septiembre a las ocho. Y saluda a Black de mi parte, si lo ves. No creo que tenga tiempo ni ganas de despedirme.

Dicho esto, dio la conversación por zanjada y echó a andar por fin, dejando atrás a Remus, que seguía con la mano levantada, mirando anonadado como el otro se alejaba. Al cabo de un momento, pudo volver por fin al mundo real. Bajó la mano, suspiró y clavó la vista en el suelo, pensativo. No se lo podía creer. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a Darkwoolf? En cuestión de unos cinco minutos, su vida había dado un nuevo giro inesperado... aunque por el momento, parecía que era para bien. Remus puso los brazos en jarras.

—Gracias, Andrew... —murmuró, hacia el cuello de su camisa—.

*    *    *

Harry decidió dejar el Gran Comedor incluso antes de tomar el postre. Hacía ya un buen rato que habían entrado a comer y Krysta todavía se hallaba sentada en su sitio, con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, no había visto a Andrew en todo el rato, su sitio en la mesa de profesores había permanecido vacío hasta ahora. Supuso que había entrado a comer antes, y que en cuanto Krysta terminara se marcharían. Fue por eso por lo que decidió salir del comedor inmediatamente. Se despidió momentáneamente de Ron y Hermione y se fue de la enorme sala, para cruzar el vestíbulo en dirección al jardín.

Había tomado una decisión. Una decisión importante y justa, pero esperaba no tener que arrepentirse. Dio una pequeña ojeada al terreno frontal de Hogwrts y no tardó en encontrar, a lo lejos, lo que estaba buscando. Un coche pequeño, del que tiraban dos caballos blancos, estaba aparcado en el caminito terroso que salía de Hogwarts y servía para llegar a Hogsmeade. Un hombre estaba cargando trastos en el vehículo, pero pudo distinguir a otro que caminaba hacia el coche varios metros por delante de él, arrastrando un pesado baúl. No podía decirlo con certeza, pero Harry creyó reconocerlo como Andrew. Al verlo, echó a andar rápidamente para alcanzarlo, jugueteando nervioso con la piedra guardada en su bolsillo. No le costó demasiado alcanzarlo, ya que el otro caminaba bastante despacio debido al peso que tenía que arrastrar. Se acercó a él y le dio un toque en el hombro para que se diera la vuelta. Éste lo hizo, y Harry pudo comprobar que en efecto era Andrew, ¿pero qué llevaba puesto? El niño observó el atuendo del hombre, que consistía en un traje de chaqueta gris claro con brillantes zapatos negros y una camisa también negra, cuyo cuello había dejado desabrochado, indudablemente de forma deliberada (gggggssssshhhaaaaaagggghhhggsssss *se ahoga en su propia baba*). Harry no hizo nada por disimular su asombro.

—¿Andrew? ¿Qué llevas puesto? —preguntó, extrañado—.

Andrew se miró el traje, algo desconcertado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No voy bien? —preguntó a su vez—.

—No, si no es eso... vas bien, pero llevas un traje muggle —se explicó Harry—.

—¡Ah! —Andrew sonrió, comprendiendo donde estaba el problema—. Ya, claro, es preciso si quiero pasearme por Londres sin llamar la atención. Menos mal, me habías asustado. Pensaba que me había equivocado en algo —por como dijo esto último, parecía que le hiciera gracia la idea de que ÉL pudiera haberse equivocado—.

—Oh, ¿vives en Londres? 

—Sí, una bonita ciudad, pero infestada de muggles curiosos. Es fácil que noten algo raro si no vas con cuidado... por supuesto, a mí jamás me han notado nada.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —replicó Harry—.

—En fin, ¿qué querías? Ahora mismo llevo algo de prisa —dijo Andrew cambiándose de mano el pesado baúl—.

—Sí, lo sé... perdona que te retenga un poco, pero creo que el asunto te interesará —respondió Harry—.

Andrew observó al chico con curiosidad, esperando a que este sacara lo que fuera que rebuscaba dentro de su bolsillo. Por fin, Harry sacó la palma a la luz, mostrando en ella La Piedra del Tiempo. Andrew se mantuvo impasible al verla, por lo que Harry no supo muy bien qué decir.

—Teníamos un trato —empezó, incómodo—. Tú has cumplido con tu parte, y Voldemort ha caído, se podría decir que de momento esto ha terminado. Ya sé que no cumplí mi parte del todo bien, pero al menos quiero cumplir con lo acordado al final, así que coge la piedra. Krysta me la ha devuelto y a mi no me sirve. Es tuya.

Andrew observó a Harry muy intensamente durante unos segundos, y luego fijó la vista sobre la palma de él. Tras un momento de espera, alargó la mano y cogió el mágico objeto. La mantuvo en su palma mientras le daba vueltas con los dedos, jugueteando. Finalmente la levantó un poco y la miró, pensativo.

—¿Por qué me la das? —inquirió—. ¿Estás seguro de que no me voy a volver loco, te voy a matar por estorbo, luego a someter a mi sobrina, apoderarme de sus poderes, aplastar el ministerio y adueñarme del país?

Harry se quedó muy aturdido tras esta pregunta, formulada con tanta seriedad por parte del otro que no pudo menos que desconcertarle.

—S...sí. Bueno... creo que sí. 

Andrew sonrió, ante el nerviosismo del niño.

—Pues estás en lo cierto. Tan en lo cierto que puedes quedártela. Ya no la quiero para nada.

Y tras decir esto, lanzó la piedra al aire despreocupadamente, dejando que Harry la cogiera antes de llegar al suelo. Luego se dio la vuelta y echó a andar de nuevo, dejando por zanjado el asunto. Harry, más asombrado que nunca, lo siguió rápidamente.

—Pero... ¿por qué? —preguntó, colocándose a su lado—. Después de todos los esfuerzos que has hecho para conseguirla, no...

Andrew le cortó con un gesto.

—Después de todas las maldades que he hecho para conseguir su poder —corrigió, con indolencia—. He comprendido que en el fondo no vale la pena.

—No te entiendo —dijo Harry—.

—No hay nada que entender. Simplemente he perdido el interés en el poder supremo. Da igual cuanto lo busques, al final nunca lo encuentras, y de todas formas, roba demasiadas cosas. He necesitado algo más de nueve años para llegar a esta conclusión, después de dedicar una vida entera a la búsqueda del poder. Ahora tengo algo muy valioso que no quiero que me robe una miserable ambición —explicó el hombre—. Puede que luego me arrepienta, pero de momento he decidido seguir con mi vida normal. 

Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Oye, ¿tú eres Andrew? Quiero decir... ¿eres Andrew, no? —preguntó, alucinado—.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa torcida de esas que se le daban tan bien, mientras llegaban junto al coche y dejaba el baúl en el suelo.

—Además, si quiero el poder del tiempo ya está Krysta para prestármelo. Seguro que cuando aprenda a usarlo el prestigio me subirá por las nubes. Es perfecto. Con un poco de ayuda del Profeta, y otro poco de mi cartera, verás que...

Harry puso los brazos en jarras y movió la cabeza, hastiado.

—Sí, eres Andrew. Ya no me cabe la menor duda.

Andrew no respondió. En lugar de ello, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al cochero y pedirle que le ayudara a cargar el pesado baúl. Harry suspiró, resignado, y se apoyó en la carroza, dejándose caer con languidez al tiempo que lanzaba la piedra arriba y abajo, aburrido. En ése momento se percató de que un grupo de gente se acercaba desde el castillo, siguiendo el camino que momentos antes él recorría con Andrew. No tardó en reconocerlos, eran Ron, Hermione, Krysta, que arrastraba otro baúl, y el mismo Albus Dumbledore. Le llamó la curiosidad, y ya que ahí no estaba haciendo nada, decidió dejar a Andrew con su organización del equipaje y acercarse al grupo de recién llegados. Se guardó la piedra otra vez y echó a correr hacia sus amigos, alcanzándolos en muy poco tiempo. Al llegar, Dumbledore se adelantó a los demás, hablándole primero.

—¡Harry! Me alegro de verte... precisamente veníamos buscándote. Krysta me ha dicho que ahora guardas tú la Piedra del Tiempo —dijo el director, intrigando bastante al niño—.

—Sí —replicó Harry, mirando primero al director y luego a Krysta, que dejó su baúl en el suelo—. ¿Por qué?

—Por un último asunto que hay que solucionar antes de que los Darkwoolf se vayan —Dumbledore miró afectuosamente a Krysta—. Siempre que tú estés de acuerdo, claro.

—Sí, profesor, ya se lo he dicho, me parece bien —respondió la niña, tranquila—.

Harry tenía la sensación de estar perdiéndose algo importante.

—¿Pero de qué estamos hablando? —preguntó—.

—De un último viaje en el tiempo, al año 2097, la fecha exacta a la cual tú llegaste en aquel pequeño accidente —explicó Dumbledore, risueño—.

—Pero... ¿aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry de corrido, sin entender la idea—.

—Porque es necesario Harry —esta vez fue Hermione la que intervino—. A pesar de que ganamos la batalla y devolvimos el orden al mundo mágico, es casi seguro que Quién-Tú-Sabes sigue vivo, y el profesor Dumbledore cree que aún poderoso.

—Así es —corroboró el director—. Nuestro ataque final no fue tan fuerte como para despojarle de sus poderes, ni aún con la defensa de Andrew, que lo dejó a nuestra merced. Por ello el viaje, quiero saber si nuestros actos en este presente han cambiado algo en aquél presente. Nuestro futuro.

Harry asintió, y de pronto comprendió que Dumbledore llevaba razón. Ellos habían luchado para vencer a Voldemort, habían salvado su presente, pero de ahí en adelante podía pasar cualquier cosa. El problema era que tanto el director, como el propio Harry, se negaban a creer que todo lo sucedido en esas últimas fechas había caído en balde, sin cambiar nada para el futuro, sin cambiar en nada la historia. La Piedra del Tiempo tuvo que tener repercusiones, al aparecer de pronto en sus vidas y hacer que Krysta volviera, resucitar a Andrew,  mover a los espíritus de cuarto menguante...  Algo tenía que haber cambiado. Y para eso era el viaje, para comprobarlo.

—Es verdad, no había pensado en ello. Pero tendrá que ser cuanto antes, Andrew está decidido a irse dentro de nada —advirtió Harry—.

—Pues que se espere. Esto es más importante —dijo Ron, que nunca había albergado especial simpatía hacia su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras—.

Nada más decir esto Ron, y hablando del rey de Roma, Andrew apareció por el sendero que venía desde el coche y se les acercó, colocándose junto a ellos en un momento.

—Lamento interrumpir esta tertulia, pero va siendo hora de irnos —dijo, tranquilo—. Krysta, ¿me das tu baúl? Es el último que queda por cargar.

Krysta se acercó a su tío con el baúl, pero no para dárselo, sino para explicarle la nueva situación.

—Tío, vamos a tener que esperar por lo menos... una hora más. Es por un asunto que ha surgido —dijo, sin explayarse demasiado—.

Andrew la miró contrariado y algo molesto. Parecía que iba a protestar algo, pero se fijó en las enigmáticas expresiones de los demás, especialmente en la del director. Se mantuvo quieto un segundo y al fin, resignado, bufó y se agachó para coger el baúl de Krysta.

—Está bien, no me lo expliquéis, no quiero saber nada más de vuestros líos. Krysta, me llevo tu baúl al coche, te esperaré en él, no tardes en exceso —y diciendo esto se dispuso a darse la vuelta para marcharse—. Que os vaya bien.

Dumbledore, sin embargo, no le dejó dar ni un paso, porque lo cogió del brazo y lo retuvo, con fingido enfado.

—¿Qué os vaya bien? ¿Qué es eso Andrew? Voy a tener que enfadarme muy seriamente contigo ¡Te despides decentemente de todos los profesores y a mi me vienes con un miserable "que os vaya bien"! Vamos, hombre, creo que me merezco algo más, por lo menos dime algo como: "me ha encantado recordar mis viejos años en Hogwarts contigo, viejo chiflado" —se quejó el director—.

Andrew no pudo menos que reírse, ante la espontánea ocurrencia del director.

—Tiene razón, señor director, ¿qué clase de infame soy, que se va sin despedirse? Tengo que decir, además, que me ha encantado recordar mis viejos años en Hogwarts contigo, viejo chiflado —Andrew y Dumbledore se estrecharon las manos burlonamente, tras hablar el profesor—.

—No creo contar con tu presencia aquí el año que viene, ¿verdad? Como profesor, quiero decir —preguntó Dumbledore—.

—No, tengo mi propio trabajo y mis propios asuntos que resolver. Es una lástima, ahora todos seguirán con esa estúpida idea de que el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras está gafado —suspiró Andrew—. Pero no, decididamente yo no soy profesor.

—Pues si te vas definitivamente, también tendrás que despedirte de nosotros —esto último lo dijo Harry, acercándose y tendiéndole la mano a Andrew—.

Andrew sonrió y se la estrechó sin dudarlo.

—Sí, claro, ha sido un placer conocer al niño que vivió —replicó, con simpatía—.

Harry se asombró. La única vez que Andrew había hecho alusión a su pasado, fue en su despacho, cuando trataba de llevárselo a Voldemort hacía tanto tiempo. Desde entonces ya no había hecho ninguna mención al asunto y Harry se alegraba de que Andrew pareciera ignorar ese tema. Ahora resultaba que no lo ignoraba del todo.

Hermione se acercó, bastante más avergonzada que Harry, pero también quería despedirse. Fue ella quien le tendió la mano a Andrew a continuación.

—Adiós prof... Andrew, espero que nos veamos —dijo, y parecía sincera—.

Andrew se quedó mirando la mano de Hermione tendida hacia él y soltó una ligera risilla. Hermione se quedó algo confundida al ver que no se la estrechaba, pero al mirar a Andrew vio que tenía un brillo burlón en los ojos.

—¿Sabes, Hermione? Tengo algo para ti desde principio de curso. Creo que lo llevas esperando desde la primera clase —dijo, enigmático—.

—¿El qué? —Hermione lo miró asombrada—.

Andrew no respondió, sino que ante la aturdida Hermione, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se separó de ella, estaba tan roja que podían haberla confundido con un cangrejo escaldado. Harry, Krysta y Dumbledore tuvieron que aguantarse las carcajadas a duras penas, para que la pobre Hermione no pasara más vergüenza, pero Ron se había quedado estático.

—Eso —aclaró Andrew, divertido—. Lamento haber suscitado en ti sentimientos tan contradictorios este curso.

Ante este comentario, Hermione enrojeció todavía más, si era posible. Ron no se lo podía creer. Iba a protestar enérgicamente cuando Andrew le dirigió la palabra.

—¿Tú no me despides, Ron? —preguntó, algo malicioso, sabedor de la molestia del chico—.

—Adiós —replicó Ron con un tono de voz que podía haber congelado el Mediterráneo al completo—.

—Ya sabes que me ha encantado jugar contigo al ajedrez —dijo Andrew, tendiéndole la mano—.

Ron se la estrechó con total desgana, y mientras lo hacía, Andrew se le acercó un poco y le dijo, de forma que sólo él lo oyera:

—Esto por ganarme y no concederme la revancha, ahora estamos iguales, niñato.

Ron se quedó de piedra, mientras Andrew se separaba y le dedicaba una espléndida y torcida sonrisa. Luego, dio por zanjado el asunto de las despedidas y, levantando de nuevo el baúl que había apartado, se dirigió a su sobrina, quien lo había observado todo con más que evidente diversión. 

—Bueno Krysta, me voy al coche. Ya sabes, te esperaré ahí... no me hagas esperar más de una hora, si no quieres que muera de aburrimiento —luego les dedicó un último gesto de cabeza a los demás—. Adiós.

Luego se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia el coche, cargando con el baúl de Krysta, bastante más ligero que los suyos. Krysta lo miró mientras se alejaba y se le ocurrió de repente una idea. Le molestaba dejarlo esperando al margen de algo tan importante, y además... su mirada y la de Dumbledore se conectaron en el aire, aguantando durante varios segundos, y como si eso hubiera bastado para captar los pensamientos de ambos, el director acabó por asentir levemente con la cabeza. Krysta sonrió feliz, y sin más echó a correr hacia el coche, donde su tío ya guardaba el baúl, dejando sorprendidos a los otros tres niños. No tardó en llegar junto a Andrew y cogérsele del brazo para llamar su atención. Andrew la miró extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —gruñó más que preguntó—.

—Nada, es que yo también tengo un regalo para ti —dijo ella, encantada—.

—¿Sí? Vaya, ¿y qué es?

—Un pequeño viaje en el tiempo.

Los ojos de Andrew se iluminaron como harían los de un niño ante un helado enorme de chocolate.

*    *    *

Harry sintió que entre un insoportable hormigueo, su cuerpo se solidificaba y tomaba forma, de pie, sobre la hierba del jardín. Sólo había una pequeña diferencia con respecto a cinco segundos antes: ya no estaban en 2001. Ahora estaban en el 2097, si es que Krysta no se había confundido. Harry abrió por fin sus ojos cegados por el resplandor verde que le había rodeado y se encontró en medio de una explanada de hierba verde, con un bosque al fondo y un caminito de tierra que salía no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban y se perdía por detrás de los límites del colegio. El coche de caballos de Andrew y Krysta había desaparecido y esa era la prueba irrefutable de que, estuvieran cuando estuvieran, aquello ya no era su tiempo.

Harry soltó su mano derecha de Ron y la izquierda de Dumbledore, para frotarse furiosamente los brazos doloridos. La mayoría lo imitaron, pero Dumbledore ignoró la sensación, y Andrew se quedó mirándose un brazo como embobado.

—¡Qué sensación tan maravillosa mientras viajábamos! Era como si miles de voltios me penetraran el cuerpo desde los brazos y me lo traspasaran entero —exclamó, emocionado—.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de maravilloso? —bufó Ron, agitando furiosamente las manos—. ¡Me duele todo como si me hubieran dado una paliza!

Harry recordó que para Ron y Hermione aquélla había sido su primera experiencia con viajes en el tiempo, y también para Dumbledore.

—Al final te acostumbras —explicó Krysta—. Ahora os duele más porque hemos viajado muchos de golpe... ha sido un viaje un poco difícil, espero no haberme equivocado.

Luego miró a su tío, que seguía palpándose el cuerpo, completamente empanado y con aspecto de ser el más feliz del mundo.

—Tío, no sé de qué te asombras, ¡si ya es tu tercer viaje! Las primeras veces no hacías estas tonterías —le recriminó ella, en el fondo encantada de haberlo impresionado—.

—Las primeras veces tenía la cabeza en otras cosas, esta vez quería disfrutar del viaje. ¡No recordaba lo espléndido que es! —concluyó, emocionado—.

Harry recordó con disgusto que una de esas "otras cosas" que tenía Andrew en la cabeza la primera vez que viajaron juntos era un plan perfecto para capturarlo y entregarlo a Voldemort. Suerte de aquel viaje, sino probablemente ahora tendría lavado el cerebro.

—Bueno, creo que la mayoría tenemos una idea diferente de lo que es espléndido —comentó Hermione—.

Harry decidió dejar de lado la conversación y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia el castillo y reprimir así una curiosidad que lo atenazaba desde hacía un momento. Casi se le corta la respiración al descubrir un imponente castillo medieval en pie, en el cual parecía reinar actividad, pues de lejos podía ver a algunas personas caminar cerca de él o salir de su interior a intervalos más o menos regulares. Era Hogwarts. Hogwarts... y estaba en pie. Nada de ruinas deprimentes, ni rastro de abandono. Miró al otro extremo del jardín y descubrió también en pie la caseta del guardabosques. Una oleada de júbilo lo asaltó de repente. Notó una mano apoyada en su hombro.

—Así que estas son las famosas ruinas de Hogwarts —dijo una voz risueña a su lado—.

Era el director, que sonreía aparentemente feliz con la vista. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y en ese momento, Krysta se sumó a la alegría de Harry, señalando el castillo en pie. Ron y Hermione tardaron un segundo en comprender donde estaba lo raro, pero después se acordaron de las ruinas y escucharon con atención la detallada explicación de Harry sobre cómo se lo había encontrado todo la última vez que viajara a ese tiempo. Andrew se limitó a observar de lejos sin hacer ningún comentario. Krysta pareció caer en la cuenta de algo en ese momento.

—Pero... ¿y si no estamos en la época correcta? No conviene precipitarse, estoy casi segura de que he acertado, pero si me hubiera equivocado... bueno, ya sabéis, no es tan fácil —trató de explicar—.

—Claro, por eso tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade —afirmó, más que propuso Harry—.

—Sí, me parece bien, si estamos realmente en el 2097, eso quiere decir que cambiamos la historia, para bien o para mal —dijo Dumbledore—.

—Yo creo que para bien —respondió Ron, optimista—.

Así que decididos a comprobar la verdad de una vez, el grupo echó a andar por el archi conocido caminito de tierra que debía llevarles hasta Hogsmeade. En un cuarto de hora aproximadamente habían llegado hasta la base de la colina tras la cual se hallaba el pueblo mágico llegando desde Hogwarts. La subieron en poco tiempo, llegando Harry el primero a lo alto del todo y asomándose para analizar la vista. Tuvo un repentino acceso de pánico y casi se cayó hacia atrás. Notó que los demás se le acercaban por detrás y exclamó:

—¡Ah, no! ¡Hogsmeade aún es una ciudad muggle!

Todos se acercaron corriendo para ver si era cierto, y no tardaron en comprobar que, efectivamente, así era. Ante ellos se extendía por todo un valle rodeado de colinas una enorme ciudad con gigantescos edificios de pisos, antenas de televisión y telefónicas, torres de telecomunicaciones, manzanas de casas unifamiliares a las afueras... una ciudad muggle al fin y al cabo, y una de las gordas. Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore y Andrew observaron extasiados la sobrecogedora vista, pero Krysta no se sorprendió demasiado, más bien parecía desanimada. ¡Qué miedo había pasado en ésa ciudad, escapando de Roger Daniels durante días! Se conocía aquel sector de memoria: allí estaba la oficina de correos, allí el piano-bar, siguiendo aquella avenida se llegaba al museo mágico... ¡un momento, el museo!, ¿dónde estaba?

—¡Harry! ¡No es la misma ciudad! —exclamó la niña, alborozada—. No sé si será la misma época, pero desde luego no es la misma ciudad.

Todos la miraron extrañados.

—¡Lo digo en serio! Mirad, allí, en aquella plaza, tendría que estar el museo mágico, el más grande de Gran Bretaña, todo blanco, ¡como para no verlo! Y a la entrada de la ciudad hay una serie de edificios que no recuerdo... igual que en la avenida principal. ¡Y fíjate en el cartel de bienvenida, Harry!

Harry lo hizo. Ponía: bienvenidos a Hogsmeade. Pero faltaba algo, y él lo recordaba muy bien. Faltaba la alusión a la sede del departamento antimagia. No supo interpretarlo como una buena o una mala señal, pero desde luego, la afirmación de Krysta le había bastado para darse cuenta de que esa ciudad no era la Hogsmeade del futuro que recordaba.

—Es verdad, algo ha cambiado en esta ciudad —corroboró Harry—.

Dumbledore cruzó miradas con todos los demás, que no sabían qué conclusión sacar. Finalmente llegaron a una resolución inevitable. Bajar y comprobar qué había pasado durante aquel casi-siglo. Todos juntos emprendieron la bajada de la colina a buen paso, pero aún tardaron un rato en llegar a la entrada de la ciudad. 

A la entrada llegaba una amplia autopista, que se internaba hacia la ciudad dividiéndose en numerosas y amplias calles y siguiendo luego hacia delante, formando la avenida principal de Hogsmeade. Mientras caminaban al borde de la autopista, por la acera de los peatones, pasaron por delante de varios parques y arboledas, pero los edificios propiamente dichos no comenzaban hasta llegar a la primera división de la autopista, en el centro de la cual se hallaba una grande y acogedora plaza de baldosas, con muchos árboles alrededor y banquitos para sentarse, además de un monumento en el centro. No prestaron mucha atención a la plaza, porque sus ojos se desviaron inmediatamente hacia un edificio no demasiado grande pero sí muy llamativo por su diseño futurista, colocado a la derecha de la plaza. Hermione leyó el rótulo que resplandecía sobre la puerta de cristal, con gran asombro.

—"Oficina de turismo de Hogsmeade. Información: magos y no-magos"

Hermione volvió a fijar la vista sobre sus confundidos acompañantes.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Ron más para si mismo que para los demás—.

El director se mesó la barba.

—Um... no estoy seguro. En momentos como este, lo mejor es echar mano de una antigua filosofía, utilizada por los más grandes sabios de la historia para acumular conocimiento—recitó Dumbledore, sombrío—.

—¿Y en qué consiste? —preguntó Harry—.

—Simple: entrar y preguntar —concluyó Dumbledore, con ojos risueños—. ¡Vamos!

El viejo y sorprendente director echó a andar con paso decidido hacia la puerta del edificio, seguido por todos los demás. Al acercarse a la puerta, esta se abrió hacia los lados automáticamente. Dumbledore entró mirando el umbral con creciente asombro y curiosidad.

—¡Qué ingenioso sistema! Aunque parece un poco tonto, ¿no? ¡Así les deben de robar a todas horas! —exclamó, sorprendido por la puerta automática—.

Hermione, Harry y Krysta se rieron ante el desconcierto de Ron y Dumbledore por la puerta automática. Andrew no le prestó atención, obviamente estaba harto de verlas por Londres. En ése momento, Ron se percató de algo importante en la pared.

—¡Genial, justo lo que necesitábamos! —Ron echó a correr hacia un póster en la pared, del que colgaban unas hojas con números—. ¡Un calendario!

Un hombre que leía el periódico sentado en una silla junto a la pared, cerca de Ron, levantó la cabeza y miró al pelirrojo muy extrañado, ante el visible interés que este presentaba por la común hoja colgada en la pared. El chico no le prestó atención, había comprobado lo que quería y volvió satisfecho junto al grupo.

—Sí que estamos en el 2097. Como de costumbre, has dado en el clavo, Krysta —anunció, orgulloso de su hallazgo—. Divertidos estos calendarios muggles... los pintan todos de colorines.

—Pues si estamos en el 2097, hemos tenido que cambiar la historia. ¡Ya veis cómo estaba Hogwarts! Entero y funcionando. ¡Es genial! —exclamó Harry alborozado—.

—No conviene hacerse ilusiones. No sabemos en qué medida ha cambiado, ni si ello aporta ventajas a la situación —advirtió Andrew, más realista—.

—Cierto, pero a mí lo que me sigue intrigando es el cartel de la entrada. Vamos a hacer unas preguntas —dijo el director echando a andar de nuevo—.

Dumbledore cruzó la amplia y luminosa sala, adornada con algunas plantas de interior, pósters en las paredes, rodeada por sillitas para sentarse y esperar y con un mostrador al fondo, detrás del cual había varias personas. Algunas de estas personas estaban ocupadas atendiendo a otros clientes, así que Dumbledore se acercó a la única que estaba libre. Una mujer joven y rubia, que sonrió amablemente al anciano, en cuanto se acercó con todos los demás detrás.

—¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —preguntó con simpatía, pero obviamente cumpliendo con el ritual de todos los días—.

—Quisiéramos una información sobre la ciudad —pidió cortésmente Dumbledore—.

—Como deseen, pero antes dejen que me asegure. Cinco magos y un no-mago, si no me equivoco —dijo la mujer, señalando a Andrew con un bolígrafo, mientras concluía—.

Andrew la miró muy sorprendido, por esta afirmación repentina y por el hecho de que lo hubieran confundido con un muggle. De que una muggle lo hubiera confundido con un muggle. Krysta se echó a reír.

—No, él no es muggle. Es mago, sólo va vestido así —explicó a la mujer riendo—.

Sin embargo, a su interlocutora no pareció hacerle ni pizca de gracia el comentario. Miró a Krysta con el ceño fruncido y replicó, bastante seca:

—¿Perdón? ¿He oído muggle? 

Krysta abrió mucho los ojos ante la repentina hostilidad de la mujer, pero por suerte, Hermione que había comprendido rápido, la sacó del atolladero.

—¡Krysta! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no lo digas así? —luego se giró hacia la mujer—. Discúlpela, ha sido un lapsus. De donde venimos... um, no se... no se considera un insulto la palabra "muggle" Nadie la considera un insulto.

La otra pareció tomar por válida la explicación, porque volvió a su acostumbrada atención. Estuvo hablando durante un buen rato, dejando al grupo más que asombrado ante la explicación de los diferentes centros de interés de la ciudad, especialmente aquellos que más magos solían frecuentar. Les explicó que Hogsmeade era una importante ciudad de paso, en la que vivían más familias magas que muggles, debido a la proximidad de Hogwarts, y que por eso tenía un gran valor turístico. A Harry le sorprendió escuchar aquello, ya que las casas tenían todas aspecto muggle, y su propia interlocutora lo era. Decidió preguntar, aquello era todo muy confuso.

—¿Quiere decir con eso que en Hogsmeade conviven los magos con los mug... no-magos? —preguntó—.

—Pues claro, como en todo el mundo —replicó la mujer, dando por sentado que aquello era obvio—.

Los otros se miraron entre si, impresionados. Como en todo el mundo... ¿acaso podía ser posible?

—De hecho, comprendo que les sorprenda Hogsmeade... es una ciudad especial. Su núcleo tiene un aspecto muy mágico, a principios de siglo era un pueblecito poblado exclusivamente por gente mágica. Después de la guerra contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, se llevó a cabo la adaptación de los magos a la convivencia con los no-magos. Hogsmeade se fue ampliando, debido a la cantidad de gente que venía aquí a pasar sus vacaciones cerca del colegio, y así poder visitarlo. Entre todos la hicimos crecer hasta lo que es hoy, pero la magia del centro ha quedado muy disimulada. Los edificios son todos de arquitectura muy poco mágica porque los magos no se esfuerzan mucho en esos temas... se dedicaron a copiar las demás arquitecturas. Claro, ellos lo tienen fácil, agitan un palito y ¡pum! Ya está, una casa idéntica al lado de la que antes era única. Así nos ahorramos esfuerzo todos —explicaba la mujer, contenta de poder dar tanta información a unos viajeros que parecían tan perdidos—. Pero ya les digo: la mayoría de gente, mágica. Sorprende que el alcalde no sea mago. ¿Saben? Si hubieran venido hace seis meses no estarían hablando conmigo. Este centro se abrió hace muy poco, por idea de Roger Daniels, el alcalde, que veía muy perdidos a los pobres magos que llegaban nuevos —la mujer soltó una breve risilla—. Como ustedes, sin ir más lejos.

Krysta y Harry se miraron. ¿Roger Daniels alcalde de Hogsmeade y amigo de los magos? ¿Estaban hablando del mismo Roger Daniels, sediento de venganza hacia los magos, perseguidor incansable de los mismos, erradicador nato de la magia? 

—"No —se dijo Harry, sonriendo—. No estamos hablando del mismo Roger Daniels. Este es otro, el del nuevo futuro. Nuestro futuro."

Ahora estaba seguro, el mundo, la historia, ambos habían cambiado. En este futuro extraño y cercano a la vez, los muggles conocían la magia, la aceptaban, convivían con los magos... y los magos conocían la tecnología. También la aceptaban. Era todo lo contrario a lo que él había conocido en sus últimos viajes. Tan distinto... pero tenía todo un aspecto acogedor, maravilloso. Seguro que luego no era tan de color de rosa, el mundo siempre es así, pero por el momento se sentía tremendamente feliz. Voldemort no existía, dedujo que debió morir en aquella guerra que había nombrado la mujer. Todo era la sociedad esplendida que muchos magos habían soñado en su escondite frente a los muggles... y la que tantos muggles habían esperado, soñando con un mundo de fantasía pero sabiendo que nunca lo podrían tocar. Y ahora sí podían. Aquello era el futuro. Su futuro. El que ellos habían construido. No sabía como, pero habían sido ellos.

Harry se vio arrastrado fuera de sus cavilaciones cuando Dumbledore, dando las gracias a la mujer, se despidió alegando que ya sabían todo lo necesario. Luego todos salieron de la oficina, a la imponente luz del Sol, que arreciaba fuerte ese día. Los comentarios no tardaron en derivar hacia las maravillas que habían descubierto. Las preguntas se sucedieron a las respuestas como en un torrente, el tiempo se escapó en cavilaciones, pero Harry no las escuchaba. Ya había sacado su propia conclusión. Su futuro... y ahora que lo conocía, ¿qué? ¿Sabría luchar por él sin estropearlo? ¿Sin cambiarlo? Quizá estaba previsto que lo descubriera, después de todo. ¿Quién sabe? Tampoco puedes estar seguro de qué futuro es mejor para ti, al fin y al cabo.

Harry se acercó al monumento que reinaba en mitad de la plaza mientras reflexionaba y se fijó en él por primera vez. No se entendía nada. Sobre una plataforma de mármol, se alzaban cuatro estructuras de metal plateado, muy nuevo y reluciente. Una tenía la forma de unas gigantescas gafas, cerca hacia atrás, de pie y semi abierto, aparecía un libro. Al lado había un reloj de mesilla y en el centro de todos estos objetos se erguía orgullosa una dama de ajedrez. Arte moderno.

—"Incomprensible, pero tiene su gracia" —pensó Harry—.

Le llamó la atención el trabajo que en ése momento un hombre llevaba a cabo para colocar una placa dorada al pie del monumento, en la plataforma de mármol. Debía de ser una dedicación, o una firma, o una explicación o vete a saber qué. Harry no podía leerlo desde donde estaba, y menos con el hombre delante. Alguien se le acercó en ese momento, colocándose a su lado.

—Qué, Harry, sorprendente el cambio, ¿eh?

Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Krysta que le sonreía. No tardaron en acercarse todos los demás.

—Sí. Me pregunto si se llevarán bien de verdad los magos y los muggles —comentó Harry en voz alta—.

—Seguro que sí. ¿Cómo podría sino tener Hogsmeade un alcalde muggle, siendo una ciudad mayoritariamente mágica? —argumentó Hermione—. 

—Yo creo que este futuro tiene muy buena pinta. Voto a favor —aprobó Ron—.

—Y yo —se sumó Harry—. 

—Y yo, claro... la verdad es que Hogsmeade me había parecido la misma al principio... pero no. Esta Hogsmeade nueva es mucho más bonita —comentó Krysta—.

—¿Sí? ¿Aunque le pongan como monumentos esta especie de... cosas? —señaló Ron a la figura del centro de la plaza, que en ese momento todos observaban—.

Krysta rió.

—Sí. Así y todo es más bonita.

—Pues a mí me gusta, el monumento. Lo veo original —dijo Hermione—.

—Ya, claro, porque tú al mirar el trasto este debes de descubrir en él el sentido de la vida, o algo así, dónde yo sólo veo unas gafas. Unas gafas gigantes —bromeó Ron—.

—No, no entiendo nada de lo que puede significar. Probablemente no tiene significado, pero me gusta —corrigió Hermione—.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver cómo Andrew seguido del director se les acercaba por detrás. Harry le señaló el monumento.

—El cacharro ese. Estábamos comentando lo absurdo que es —explicó—.

Andrew lo observó un momento. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron mucho. Miró al hombre que ponía la placa, luego al monumento y luego al hombre otra vez, hasta que al final se dio la vuelta y descubrió en los ojos del director una expresión de desconcierto idéntica a la suya. Los niños pudieron advertir extrañados, como el rictus de ambos iba pasando del desconcierto a certeza, de la certeza a la sorpresa, de la sorpresa a la diversión y por fin estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas. Hubieran acabado por los suelos de no ser porque Dumbledore estaba bastante viejo y luego no habría podido levantarse y Andrew prefería no mancharse su caro traje de muggle. Tenían hasta que sujetarse por los hombros, de la risa que les había entrado. Los niños tenían la sensación de estar perdiéndose algo.

—Bueno, ¿y dónde está la gracia? —preguntó Ron al fin, mosqueado—.

—No, nada... jijijiji... es que me ha sorprendido descubrir las... jajajajaja... inclinaciones artísticas del arte simbólico futurist... ¡¡¡¡JAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

Los niños miraron a Andrew pensando que se había vuelto loco. El director tenía que sujetarse la tripa, del ataque de risa renovado que le había entrado tras el intento de explicación de Andrew. 

—No import... jijijijiji... no importa niños. No es nada, es por un chiste que... jijijijiji, nos hemos acordado y... no importa, no importa, venga, vámonos —cortó el director, antes de que las carcajadas pudieran causarle un infarto—.

—¿Ya? —protestó Hermione, que estaba emocionada con una visita cultural a la ciudad—.

—Sí, ya, tenemos que irnos. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, Krysta —dijo Andrew, poniéndose serio de repente—.

Krysta se separó del monumento y se acercó a su tío, siguiendo a la malhumorada Hermione. Cariñosa se cogió del brazo de Andrew y se apoyó en él.

—¿Crees de verdad que ha sido perder el tiempo? —le preguntó—.

Él sonrió, también con cariño.

—No, es verdad, contigo uno nunca pierde el tiempo. Precisamente el tiempo no —respondió—. Me ha gustado viajar. Espero que no sea el último viaje.

—No, tonto. Nos queda uno muuuuy importante —replicó ella haciendo alusión a su conversación de la noche pasada—. Y luego, más.

Andrew sonrió todavía más y echó a andar junto con su sobrina, para acercarse al director. Harry y Ron se habían quedado atrás, aún de cara al monumento. Ambos estaban pensativos, pero al fin, Ron formuló la pregunta que más le quemaba la curiosidad en ese momento.

—Harry... ¿tú qué crees que hicimos para cambiar la historia así? No ha podido ser sólo este curso en Hogwarts, tuvo que pasar algo después —dijo—.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Supongo que lo de este año ha sido el principio de algo importante, Ron. Este es el resultado. Es extraño, tenemos el principio y el resultado, pero nos falta todo el desarrollo. Es una sensación extraña —replicó Harry—.

—Sí. Esto me preocupa. ¿A ti no? ¿Y si la cagamos?

Harry sonrió.

—Ya lo he pensado y he llegado a la conclusión de que no me voy a comer la cabeza por eso. No se lo que hicimos, Ron, no lo sé... sólo estoy seguro de esto: tuvo que ser algo realmente grande.

Y tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta apartándose por fin del monumento. Ron lo siguió, dándole la espalda al hombre que en ése momento terminaba de colocar la dichosa placa y recogía sus bártulos para marcharse. Segundos después, un resplandor verde iluminaba momentáneamente la lisa superficie de nuevo metal, recién colocada en la piedra, cuya inscripción hubiera disipado más de una duda, de haber sido leída. Las letras en relieve resplandecieron con un fulgor verde durante un segundo, para después apagarse en la vulgaridad de la plaza. Las letras de la inscripción...

"A cuatro grandes magos, disipadores de la era de las sombras en el 2034"

"H. Potter"

"R. Weasley"

"H. Granger"

"K. Darkwoolf"

**FIN**

*****************************************************************************

_Oooooooohhhh__!!! Qué bonito!! __T_T snif, snif, snif. __Qué os ha parecido? Os ha gustado? Tenía pensado este final desde que empecé el fic, prácticamente. Quería hacerlo así, porque no es un final definitivo, pero al mismo tiempo podría dejar la historia sin continuación y seguiría siendo una historia terminada. Veis? Así doy pie al sexto libro pero al mismo tiempo acabo el fic con un final feliz XDD, creo que mola. Pero claro, que lo diga yo no está bien, sois vosotros los que tenéis que opinar!! He disfrutado como una loca escribiendo esta historia, pero especialmente este último capítulo. Sabéis cuánto os agradezco que hayáis seguido mis paranoias pacientemente y hasta este punto, ya os lo dije cuando alcancé los 200 reviews, pero ahora os lo repito: todo esto es gracias a vosotros que me habéis animado como nadie. De nuevo mil gracias!!!_

_No me voy a despedir aún porque sería tonto, sabiendo que me queda un apasionante epílogo por escribir (sí, sí, he dicho apasionante, qué pasa?? No puedo soñar o qué? ¬_¬). Ale, a ver si nos vemos pronto, y espero contar con vuestros reviews!! Quiero saber qué os ha parecido el final y la historia en general!! Otro besazo enorme para todos!! ^__^_

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**_Synn_****_: _**_Siiiii__, me puse romántica en el cap 34!! XDD. La verdad es que la idea de que saliera Maudy se me ocurrió de repente un día para darle un toque cómico al baile, pero lo de que luego fuera con Remus fue idea de mi amiga May. Yo pensé luego lo de que Andrew se la endosara, jusjusjusjus, qué bien me lo pasé!! Y sí, Krys le sacó su lados sensible… pero ahora es malo otra vez MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Cómo que te lo pides?? Noooooooo!!! Es miooooooooo!!!! XDDD, a ní también me molan los diálogos de besugos, tranki. El trozo de Draco y Harry me gustó mucho de escribir. De verdad no te esperabas lo de Jill/Ana? La verdad es que pensaba liarlos incluso antes de que aparecieran por primera vez XDD. Ya ves cuánto he tardado. Y ya alcanzamos el final!!! Qué te pareció?? Y respecto a tu capi, lo leí y dejé revi… has subido más? Porque ni me he enterado si lo has hecho ^^' En fin, espero verte pronto!! Xau!!_

**_Dadaiiro_****_: _**_hola! Pues ya ves que Jill se pasó un poquito con Harry, pero el chico supo reponerse rápido. Ya está acostumbrado a estas cosas, se ve ^^' Y Maudy… pues ya ves que la muchacha es un tanto farsante, le pega a Andy XDD. No sé si esa cita la llegaré a escribir, porque ya ves que ahora es Remus el que se la traga XDD. Si? Tenias pensado lo que Andy dijo a Krysta sobre sus padres? Weno, espero que me aclares pronto lo que uqieres decir con eso… *misterio* XDD Siiii!!! Me encantan los gatos!! Yo tengo uno siamés… y respecto al de Andy, es negro con los ojos azul clarito jisjisjisjis, será verdad que las mascotas se parecen a sus amos XDDD. Oh, y yo también quiero un abrazo!!! No has sentido envidia de Hermione?? Por qué le besa a ella y a mí no? T_T Lo del baile Aerin/Andy fue cachondísimo de escribir, me lo pasé genial. XDDD, pobre, sí que se tuvo que desesperar para enseñarle. La conversación Harry-Draco fue de lo mejor del capi, me encanta!! Y Ron/Hermione es una de mis parejas favoritas, aunque sea tan típica. Y Jill y Ana… supongo que casi todos se lo imaginarían, pero s que tenía muchas ganas de juntarlos. En fin, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. Espero que este final también te haya gustado!!! A ver si nos vemos pronto y te envío algún que otro fanart, okis?? Nos vemos!!! ^__^_

**_Lora Chang:cómo_**_ me pides que no te vuelva a comparar con Andrew soltando esas frases tan sádicas que sueltas? Me parece que es esperar demasiado. Sip, la escena de cuando apareces es muy divertida, me gustó mucho escribirla. Jejejejeje, te ha dicho preciosa, pero no te lo vayas a creer XDD. Y sí, te describí mucho, porque luego te me deprimes y no es plan (debía de estqr inspirada, yo). Eeeeeeehhh!!!! Cómo puedes decir que la escena del balcón es lo peor!!! Ëse sí que es Andrew. Es su lado sensible, su lado lindo, su lado humano, el que despierta una vez cada veinte años, si!!! XDD, vamos, si estaba monísimo, hasta May lo admite!!! Bueno, no es exactamente Harry/Krysta, sólo bailan juntos ^^' Pero Ana/Jill sí que es, verdad que quedaron lindos??Me encantan ^__^ No te preocupes, lo de los errores me da igual, total, así veo en qué me equivoco y lo corrijo. Gracias por el revi y por los ánimos!!! Y a ver si escribes!! Xau xau!!!_

**_Kitiara_****_: _**_gracias, me alegro de que te gustara el Jill/Ana. Lo tenía pensado incluso antes de sacar a estos personajes por primera vez, así que imagínate si lleva tiempo!!! XDD. Y eso que era previsible… pero a la gente le ha molado bastante, me alegro. Qué bien que te gustara el capi, y seguro que pronto deja de darte penita Jill, ya verás por qué ;) De verdad que fuiste el 200!! A que mola? XD. En fin, nos vemos, espero que te siga molando el fic y eso, hasta pronto!!!_

**_May Potter: _**_Weno_, te respondo a todos los revis en uno, porque pa lo que dices en algunos, dedicarles un párrafo aparte es tontería gorda. XDD, verdad que fue divertido lo del Aerin/Andy? Me encantó, igual que con lo de Maudy/Andy/Remus. Es que estas cosas me divierten mucho, tanto de escribir como de leer (aunque escribirlas casi me mola más jejejejejejeje). Marqués de sade? Pero qué animaladas piensas tú? (Mira quién fue a hablar, la de la alcantarilla XDDDDDDDDD). Y en cuanto al Ana/Jill, ya tenía ganas de despacharlo, porque lo tenía en la mente desde que empecé el fic (como todo el capì 34, prácticamente XDD). Y qué pasa con juer? Es que n oquería poner joder, que es demasiado típico y eso… weno, cosas mías. En cuanto a la weba alelada, a ver si es verdad que rula!!! Porque macho, a este paso no la subes nunca. Finses, no, no me dejaste revi en el primer capi, y te monté la de Dios, pero no me hiciste ni caso, y luego como estás de alzheimer y se te olvida… pues eso. En el capi 11 sólo me dejó revi Lora porque lo subí a la vez que el 12 y me dejaron los revis en el 12, menos Lora, que leyó el 11 mientras estábamos en mi casa y entonces me dejó revi en ese también. Explicación válida?? Y sí, un añito compartiendo paranoias!! Qué ilusión me hace XDD. Weno, thanks por dejar los revis que faltaban (aún falta, pero weno….). A ver si sigues protectoras!! Nos vemos, besets.__

**_Cintia: _**_gracias por decir que mi fic está muy bien ^__^ Lamento que te esperaras lo de que Andrew fuera malo, la verdad es que cuando escribí ese trozo la mayoría de la gente se quedó súper pillada. De todas formas ya ves que no es un malo común. Me refiero a que no es el típico sirviente de Voldemort que le sale todo mal, como Quirrel, o Crouch… Andrew es más a lo genio maléfico y dominador del mundo XDDD. Celebro que te rías con el fic, me encanta hacer reór!!! Cuando empecé no esperaba que se me ocurrieran chistes graciosos, pero luego me inspiré XDD. Weno, me alegro de que te guste el fic, a ver si hablamos de nuevo y loa cabas, eh? Hasta pronto!! ;)_

**Gracias a tooooooooooodos por leer hasta el final!!!!!!**


	36. Epílogo

_Hola a todo el mundo!! Pues nada, aquí está el prometido epílogo!! Os advierto de que no es un capítulo normal, las escenas no se suceden la una a la otra en un tiempo lógico... en realidad, lo de cuando suceden es algo que no he querido dejar claro del todo (exceptuando la primera que transcurre en el tren de vuelta). Es un capítulo que sirve como conclusión, cierre, término... como queráis llamarlo, amos. Y es algo que también he aprovechado para contar aquéllas cosas que no podían pasar dentro del orden cronológico normal de la historia pero que no podía resistirme a escribir (y algo me dice que os gustará leerlas). Así que nada, no os entretengo más. Disfrutadlo porque aquí concluye LPDT definitivamente!! ;)_

**Epílogo: un tren hacia el futuro**

—Venga Ron, ayúdame que si no no puedo.

Ron se dio la vuelta desde la puerta de salida del vagón para ver cómo Harry intentaba subir su pesado baúl lleno de trastos con una mano al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la jaula de la alborotada Hedwig y sostenía a Sacch bajo el brazo con la otra. El pelirrojo se rió y descendió un par de escalones por la escalinata metálica que daba al vagón. Luego sujetó un asa del baúl y estiró mientras que Harry empujaba por el otro lado. Al fin, y para alivio de todos los que esperaban detrás de Harry para subir, consiguieron entrar el equipaje de Harry en el tren. Una vez dentro buscaron el vagón donde les esperaba Hermione, ya cómodamente instalada en su asiento y con un libro en el regazo. Los chicos entraron el baúl de Harry, que era el último, y lo guardaron. Harry dejó a Sacch y la jaula de Hedwig en el suelo, para sentarse después en frente de Hermione.

—Cállate Hedwig —espetó Harry dirigiéndose hacia la lechuza, que no paraba de chillar—. Sólo falta que nos des el viaje.

—Seguro que no quiere volver con Dursley & Cía —bromeó Hermione, divertida por el comportamiento del animal—. 

Ron se dejó caer en el asiento junto a Hermione y bufó.

—Pues más vale que se vaya haciendo a la idea, porque si no la haré callar de un puñetazo. Para una vez que Pig está callada —dijo—...  por cierto, Harry, ¿qué sabes de Sirius?

—Nada desde que se fue con Remus, y no creo que tenga noticias suyas hasta después de un tiempo. Ya sabéis, van a haber líos con Pettegrew.

—Je, esa rata ya está donde se merecía —soltó Ron, con desdén—.

—Sí, y seguro que acabará en Azkaban, tiene numerosos cargos encima. A mí sólo me preocupa que no los suficientes para declarar inocente a Sirius —contestó Hermione—.

Harry asintió, compartiendo la preocupación de Hermione, mientras Ron volvía a ponerse en pie para mirar por la ventanilla. Soltó un quejido nada más hacerlo.

—¿Pero cómo puede ser tan lenta la gente? Quedan muchos por subir. ¡Así no saldremos nunca!

En una situación normal, a Harry no le hubiera importado la espera, ya que por él, cuanto más tiempo permanecieran lejos de Londres y de los imbéciles Dursleys que lo esperarían en la estación, mejor. Pero ahora tenía una urgencia que quería solventar cuanto antes, y necesitaba que el tren estuviera en marcha. En ese momento había demasiada gente rondando de un lado para otro, y él quería privacidad.

Aún pasó un buen rato hasta que todos los alumnos hubieran subido, y todavía más rato hasta que cada cual se halló sentado en su respectivo asiento y guardados los equipajes. Recibieron numerosas visitas en ese tiempo, por parte de los gemelos Weasley, Ginny, que se les unió en los asientos y Ana. Antes de que esta se fuera de nuevo a su asiento, Harry se le acercó.

— Ana, ¿no has visto a Jill? —preguntó, sorprendiendo a la niña—.

—Sí, claro que lo he visto. Viene conmigo, en el siguiente vagón. ¿Por qué?

—Quería hablar con él de un asunto, pero creo que iré luego. ¿Qué compartimiento es?

—El segundo por la derecha —respondió Ana, intrigada—.

—Vale, gracias.

—De nada.

La niña se despidió y después salió del vagón, encogiéndose de hombros. Por suerte, no mucho después de que Ana saliera, se oyó un estridente pitido que anunciaba la inminente partida. El tren empezó a moverse por fin, arrastrando su inmensidad metálica pesadamente por la vía. Harry se reclinó en su asiento y suspiró. Ya se iban. Un curso más en Hogwarts que pasaba. Casi le daba miedo pensar en los dos únicos años que le quedaban por afrontar. Sólo dos años más... era muy poco. Para él no había un lugar mejor que su colegio de magia, por muchos peligros de muerte que le costara cada curso. Se estaba poniendo melancólico de pensar en todo lo pasado, y en lo poco que quedaba por delante, así que decidió apartar ese pensamiento de su mente y dejar vagar la mirada por el paisaje, mientras Ron, Hermione y Ginny dialogaban tranquilos. Jo, como los envidiaba. Seguro que pasarían un buen verano, se irían de vacaciones, o por lo menos cazarían algún que otro gnomo. Y él tendría que pasar dos largos meses encerrado en una maldita casa, aburrido, sin rastro de magia. Decididamente, odiaba el verano. Lo único verdaderamente bueno del verano era su cumpleaños.

Pensó en todo lo que le había pasado en desde su último cumpleaños y se asombró de que en sólo un año pudieran pasar tantísimas cosas raras. De pronto, sintió La Piedra del Tiempo como ardiendo en su bolsillo. ¿Por qué la había aceptado? ¿Por qué demonios no se la había quedado el retorcido de Andrew? Qué rabia le daba, siempre llevando la contraria en todo. De todas maneras sabía qué hacer con ella.

Ya había pasado un buen rato de viaje cuando Harry se levantó. Tras despedirse momentáneamente de sus curiosos amigos, aseguró que no tardaría y dejó el vagón para seguir al siguiente. Se cruzó con Draco en el pasillo y se intercambiaron mutuas miradas frías como todo saludo. Así y todo, el slytherin parecía menos antipático desde el día del ataque. Harry decidió ignorarlo y buscó con la mirada el segundo vagón por la derecha. Nada más localizarlo, se dirigió hacia él y entró.

Cuatro cabezas se levantaron simultáneamente para observarlo. Uno era Jill, el otro era su amigo Izzy, otra Ana y la última una niña de primer curso a la que no conocía. Harry se dirigió al primero, tras saludar.

—Jill, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.

Jill lo miró, frío, y se encogió de hombros.

—Pues pasa —dijo—.

—No, verás... es algo privado, y seguramente te interesará. Sal y te explicaré el asunto.

Jill lo miró con desconfianza, pero finalmente la curiosidad pudo más que el recelo y se levantó. Fingiendo absoluta indiferencia se acercó a Harry y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Harry se apartó un poco más de la puerta, con el fin de que no pudieran oírlos por mucho que se acercaran. Jill lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó—.

—Ya te lo he dicho, quiero hablarte en privado —Harry miró hacia ambos lados por si venía alguien. Al no ver a nadie, continuó—. Sé lo mucho que te dolió la muerte de Cedric...

Jill lo cortó con un molesto chasquido de lengua.

—Si vas a hablarme de eso, puedes ahorrar saliva. Nada de lo que digas puede arreglar lo que ya está hecho, ¿vale? Así que déjame en paz.

El niño hizo ademán de volver a su compartimento, pero Harry lo detuvo.

—No se trata de eso. No voy a pedirte perdón ni nada por el estilo, porque puedo hacer algo mucho mejor.

Jill giró la cabeza para mirarlo, extrañado. Esperó.

—Puedo enseñarte algo que te llevará hasta Cedric.

Jill abrió mucho los ojos un momento, pero inmediatamente su asombro se cubrió de una máscara de escepticismo.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué es? ¿Cianuro? —preguntó, ácido—.

—No seas imbécil —replicó Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. Te estoy hablando totalmente en serio. Si no quieres escuchar peor para ti, no dirás que no lo he intentado.

Jill se cruzó de brazos, cansado. Esperó un momento y por fin aceptó.

—Bueno, dime qué es.

—Espera, antes tienes que conocer las reglas. Lo que te voy a dar es un objeto de mucho valor y mucho poder. No puedes permitir que nadie sepa que lo tienes, has de guardarlo de manera que nadie más que tú lo encuentre y una vez lo hayas usado una vez tendrás que devolvérselo a Dumbledore o al Ministerio... pero te recomiendo el primero, hace menos preguntas —Harry sonrió ante el desconcierto del niño—. Y te advierto que te costará mucho llegar a usarlo, por eso quiero asegurarme de que irás con cuidado... de todas formas, sé de alguien que te podría ayudar si fuera necesario.

Jill levantó una ceja, más que extrañado. No se acababa de creer aquel cuento, y de todas maneras el sabía que volver a ver a un muerto era algo imposible.

—Todo eso está muy bien, pero sigo sin saber qué es. Y no veo qué relación puede tener conmigo ni con Cedric la cosa esa ni todas las pegas que...

—Antes júrame que harás lo que te he dicho —exigió Harry—.

—Lo juro —se resignó Jill, paciente—. ¿Me explicas de una vez de qué cuernos estamos hablando? No he entendido nada desde que hemos salido por esa puerta.

Harry sonrió misteriosamente.

—Claro... pero dime, Jill, ¿has oído hablar de viajes en el tiempo?

*    *    *

La sensación de ingravidez se disipaba poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el inmenso resplandor verde que la rodeaba. Krysta se sentía muy extraña. Su cuerpo tomaba consistencia mientras una especie de energía parecía emanar de ella, una corriente de magia. Sabía que la sensación que experimentaba no era algo nuevo para ella, pero esta vez era distinto. La fuerza parecía proceder de su propio cuerpo, y nada más sus pies tocaron tierra firme, se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido. No le dolía nada, pero una especie de frío glacial se apoderó de ella y se le extendió por las entrañas al desaparecer esta energía. Notó que se mareaba y se aferró al brazo que notaba junto al suyo, asustada, aún sin abrir los ojos. Pero el brazo se separó de ella un momento para pasar después por detrás de sus hombros.

—Lo has hecho —oyó que susurraba alguien en su oído—.

Krysta abrió entonces lo ojos, y dirigió la vista hacia arriba para encontrarse con la emocionada sonrisa de Andrew Darkwoolf. Ella se la devolvió levemente. Mostró las palmas de sus manos abiertas, vacías, desnudas.

—Me siento... rara —dijo—.

No podía decir que se encontraba mal, pero era algo nuevo para ella. Había viajado sola. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había controlado su poder. La última vez que lo había hecho se había desmayado por causa de sus costillas rotas y el agotamiento, pero esta vez no. Esta vez sólo tenía esa extraña sensación.

—Lo sé. Pero se te pasará en seguida, ya verás –la tranquilizó él—. Krysta, esto significa mucho más de lo que crees. Es mucho más que el fruto del esfuerzo, ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Puedes controlar el tiempo —concluyó Andrew dando en un solo segundo más muestras de emoción que en toda su vida—. 

—No, aún no —replicó ella, en voz baja—. Pero ahora sé que podré.

Krysta estaba ya mucho más despejada. Se incorporó un poco, y se separó de Andrew, mirando alrededor. Se sobresaltó un segundo y acabó de despejarse. Estaban en el salón amplio e iluminado de una casa de mago. La casa de la que acababa de salir, supuestamente, ¡la casa de su tío!

—Pero... ¡no puede ser! Aquí no ha cambiado nada. ¿Cuándo estamos, tío? ¿Es de verdad la fecha que me diste de prueba? —preguntó, asustada por un posible fracaso—.

Andrew miró un instante a su alrededor.

—Desde luego que lo es, no te has equivocado —Andrew torció la boca en un gesto de asco—. Por Dios, pero si hace años que me libré de esto.

Se acercó a un reloj mágico que había sobre la mesa del salón, dejado de cualquier manera y que tenía un diseño particularmente feo. Extremadamente feo, diría yo. Andrew lo levantó y lo examinó.

—No me puedo creer que a estas alturas aún lo guardara, es una vergüenza. La idiota de Lucy me lo regaló adrede en mi cumpleaños porque sabía que no lo soportaría. Se lo regalé a Atlas poco antes de tirarlo a la basura convertido en un amasijo de hierrajos rotos —explicó en voz alta, disimulando el tono nostálgico entre el disgusto—. Me gustan los gatos porque además de imprevisibles, son útiles.

Krysta se rió mientras Andrew volvía a colocar el reloj en su sitio, poniendo especial cuidado en dejarlo exactamente en la misma posición que antes y analizando cualquier posible marca. Se conocía demasiado bien a sí mismo como para saber que cualquier tontería podía llamar la atención del Andrew de ese tiempo y llevarle a sospechar de que alguien había entrado en su casa. Y él sabía lo mucho que le molestaban ese tipo de cosas. No era prudente llamar la atención.

—Vámonos de aquí, puedo aparecer en cualquier momento... y creo que en esta época tenía mala leche —bromeó Andrew, apartándose de la mesa—.

—Bueno, supongo que ya estoy lista para intentarlo otra vez.

Andrew sonrió.

—No me refería a eso, nos vamos a la calle, a hacer una visita —explicó—.

Krysta lo miró asombrada.

—¿Visitar a alguien? ¿Quién es? ¿Un amigo tuyo de 1994?

—Algo así. Tenía particular interés en esta fecha, por eso te la propuse para una primera prueba. Ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba, así que vamos a aprovecharlo.

Y sin añadir nada más se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, saliendo al jardín de lo que desde fuera parecía una casa unifamiliar de dos pisos y desde dentro una enorme casa de mago. Vivía demasiado cerca de muggles y era esencial la discreción. Antes de salir a la acera, Krysta lo detuvo.

—Tío, vamos a llamar la atención vestidos así —dijo, refiriéndose obviamente a sus túnicas mágicas—.

—Ah, claro, ya se me olvidaba.

Agitó la varita un momento y al instante, ambos llevaban ropas muggles en lugar de mágicas. Krysta se asombró de la rápida solución.

—Listo —dijo Andrew extrañamente jovial—. Ya podemos irnos.

Y echó a andar silbando por la acera, mientras Krysta lo seguía pasmada por su comportamiento. Se preguntó quién sería ésa visita, lo que le llevó a pensar en la fecha a la que habían llegado, y a fijarse en la dirección que tomaban. Oleadas de recuerdo la asaltaron de repente y notó que el corazón, dentro del pecho, se le desbocaba.

*    *    *

—No... no me lo habías dicho. No me habías dicho por qué querías venir a esta fecha, ni nada...

Krysta notó que se le saltaban las lágrimas mientras contemplaba extasiada el hogar que había dado cobijo a su infancia. La casa era alta, rodeada de un estrecho jardín y encajonada entre otras dos el doble de grandes pero ni la centésima parte de mágicas por dentro que la suya. Su casa. No podía contener la emoción, la impresión era tan fuerte que hasta temblaba. Andrew lo notó y apoyó una mano en su hombro para calmarla.

—No, claro que no te lo había dicho, me habría perdido mucha diversión —dijo, burlón—. Pero antes de nada tienes que calmarte. No puedes entrar ahí y empezar a lloriquear. No podemos hacer nada que les cause impresión porque alterará demasiado el pasado.

—¿Vamos a entrar ahora? ¿Y si estoy dentro? —preguntó Krysta emocionada, eufórica y preocupada a un mismo tiempo—.

—Je, ¿crees que no lo he pensado? Estamos en agosto de 1994, tienes nueve años y estás pasando el verano en casa de una amiga. Con lo cual no estás y nos ahorramos problemas.

Krysta abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Te acordabas de eso! No me lo puedo creer.

—Me pasé nueve años detrás de tus movimientos, niña, así que no te extrañes de que retenga ciertos detalles —replicó él, con una sonrisa torcida—. Ahora déjame solucionar algo antes de entrar.

Krysta vio cómo su tío agitaba la varita una vez más y hacía aparecer una enorme gorra muggle de la nada. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Krysta la tenía sobre su cabeza, con la visera tan bajada que apenas veía. Era lo menos dos tallas más grande que su cabeza. La niña suspiró, harta de no enterarse de nada.

—¿Y esto en qué consiste? ¿Forma parte de alguna clase de complicado plan de acción? —preguntó irritada—.

—Qué tonterías dices... el plan no tiene nada de complicado —dijo Andrew—. No quiero que te vean y adviertan el parecido que tienes... hum, contigo misma. Es sólo por precaución, ahora eres varios años mayor y has cambiado mucho, pero conozco a mi hermano y haría demasiadas preguntas. Adora las preguntas. Así que no te quites la gorra, y disimúlate el pelo, llama demasiado la atención.

Krysta se sintió contrariada.

—Pero... ¿es que no me van a reconocer? ¿Y a ti sí? ¿Por qué? ¡No es justo! —protestó—.

La mirada de Andrew se dulcificó.

—No estamos debidamente preparados para eso, recuerda que esto era sólo una prueba. Yo no puedo disfrazarme, tus padres no tienen un pelo de tontos, y no he envejecido tanto como para que me lo noten, ¿no crees? —Krysta asintió de mala gana—. Te prometo que volveremos más adelante y que podrás hablarles en calidad de hija... no sé cómo pero algo me inventaré.

Ella sonrió, calmada pero algo triste.

—No, tío, no tienes que hacer nada más. Ya has cumplido tu promesa de ayudarme a controlar mi poder y traerme aquí. Y... tengo que darte las gracias.

Krysta le dio un abrazo corto sabedora de lo mucho que le molestaban a él las escenas sensibleras, pero Andrew le correspondió con una sonrisa luminosa y complacida. Y después de ello, se dispusieron a entrar.

Krysta respiró hondo mientras Andrew llamaba a la puerta. Estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado. Y no estaba muy segura de poder controlarse. Le costaba controlar sus emociones, y no sabía cómo podía reaccionar cuando... cuando cualquiera de sus padres apareciera por esa puerta. Notó la mano de su tío cogiéndole la mano justo antes de que la puerta emitiera un chasquido y se abriera delante de ellos.

Una mujer de estatura mediana, delgada, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrón-verdoso apareció ante ellos. Sonrió al reconocer al hombre que se encontró esperando al otro lado. Krysta bajó la cabeza después de mirar un momento a la mujer, para que la visera de la gorra tapara parcialmente su rostro y ésta no pudiera apreciar la emoción que se veía incapaz de ocultar. Apretó muy fuerte los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Temblaba porque la mujer que ahora tenía delante no era otra que su madre. Andrew apretó su mano para tranquilizarla y devolverla al mundo real.

—¡Vaya, Andrew! Hace siglos que no nos visitas. ¿A qué se debe este inesperado honor? —bromeó la mujer poniendo los brazos en jarras—.

Andrew le devolvió la sonrisa, con aparente tranquilidad.

—Hola Sarah. Pasaba por aquí y he decidido haceros una visita. Vengo de casa de una amigo que vive cerca... como tenía un compromiso me he traído a su hija hasta que vuelva  —Andrew señaló a Krysta, mintiendo de la forma más convincente que pudo—.

—Oh, encantada —dijo la mujer mirando a la nerviosa niña—. Pero pasad, pasad, no os quedéis ahí.

Sarah Darkwoolf se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a los recién llegados. Luego los guió por el pasillo hacia el salón.

—William está dentro, se alegrará de verte —dijo con jovialidad, hablando hacia Andrew—.

Krysta se estremeció. Había logrado controlarse más o menos, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar. Mierda, tendría que haberle pedido a su tío unas clases de autocontrol.

Cruzaron el pasillo y llegaron por fin al salón. La nostalgia la invadía. Hacía años que no pisaba su casa, que en su tiempo se hallaba en un deprimente estado de abandono. Sintió de nuevo las lágrimas pugnando por escapar de sus ojos y trató de contenerlas a toda costa. Sarah llamó la atención de alguien, sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala leyendo El Profeta.

—William, a que no sabes quién se ha dignado a venir —dijo, risueña—.

El hombre levantó la cabeza, de modo que Krysta pudo verlo por fin. El parecido entre ambos era asombroso. El mismo tono de piel, los mismos ojos color miel y el pelo también rubio, aunque más oscuro en el caso de su padre. La verdad, William Darkwoolf no tenía ninguna clase de afinidad física con su hermano. No sólo se diferenciaba en los rasgos, sino también en la constitución del cuerpo, mucho más fornida que la de Andrew. Sarah se colocó de pie junto a él, señalando a los recién llegados. Krysta reprimió a duras penas el deseo de salir corriendo y abrazarlos a los dos. Un sollozo que no pudo retener se escapó de su boca y lo disimuló fingiendo un acceso de tos. William sonrió burlón al reconocer a Andrew.

—¡Hombre, tú por aquí! Espera, déjame adivinar, vienes a pedirme dinero —bromeó—.

Andrew sonrió, pero no con todo el énfasis que le hubiera gustado. Una amarga tristeza lo recorría por dentro y se vio incapaz de disimularla del todo bien. Estaba pálido... no, más bien estaba lívido.

—Por Dios, Will, no voy a caer tan bajo. Por lo menos no delante de tu mujer —replicó Andrew, adelantándose unos pasos por el salón—.

William rió y le ofreció asiento mientras Sarah se despedía divertida y salía del salón. Krysta siguió a su tío cabizbaja y triste por tener que aguantarse todas aquellas cosas que le hubiera gustado decir, por tener que contener aquel torrente de dolor que se le apretaba en la garganta, por tener que fingir. Andrew sabía del mal trago que estaba pasando. Cuando se sentaron volvió a cogerle disimuladamente la mano. William se fijó entonces en Krysta y la observó atento, poniendo nervioso a Andrew. Éste repitió para su hermano el cuento que le había soltado antes a Sarah sobre la procedencia de la niña que le acompañaba. William se rió.

—¿Desde cuándo haces tú esa clase de favores? —dijo, divertido—. En fin, ¿queréis tomar algo?

Ambos negaron. Krysta no había abierto la boca desde que habían entrado. Era como una especie de miedo, como si pensara que por el hecho de hablar pudieran sospechar algo. Y sin embargo se moría por hablarles, por contarles todo lo que le había pasado, por avisarles de que iban a morir un año más tarde. De nuevo se le saltaron las lágrimas, pero halló fuerzas para contenerlas. Un sentimiento de renovada felicidad la asaltó, porque por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad, porque por fin podía disfrutar de un rato con sus padres, al menos podía verlos y oírlos, mucho más de lo que hubiera soñado nunca. Y porque sabía que aunque tuviera que irse, aunque no los volviera a ver jamás, ya no volvería a estar sola nunca. Por fin halló fuerzas para resistir las ganas de llorar y para enfrentarse a sus emociones traicioneras. Con una leve sonrisa se levantó la visera y sonrió a su padre que la miraba sorprendido pero sin reconocerla. Andrew también sonrió.

—Bueno Andrew, ¿no vas a contarme lo que has hecho durante este mes y medio desaparecido? —preguntó William devolviendo la atención hacia su hermano—.

Andrew y Krysta se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron.

—Oh, claro... tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos...

*    *    *

Harry se pegó todo lo que pudo al cristal de la ventana. Podía vislumbrar a través de ella a una pareja joven, hablando animadamente mientras se inclinaban hacia una cuna de la cual surgía de vez en cuando una manita de bebé que daba palmetazos al aire. Él, no demasiado alto, con el pelo negro alborotado y gafas de montura redonda, y ella, pálida y pelirroja. Ambos eran en ese momento un derroche viviente de alegría y amor... y Harry, con la nariz pegada al cristal, fuera de la casa, experimentaba algo parecido. Una emoción extraña le ardía en el pecho, pero no era tristeza. Más bien era todo lo contrario. Apenas podía creerse que estuviera allí, mirándose a sí mismo con quince años menos, y a sus padres, a quienes nunca había conocido. Le hubiera gustado saber qué decían, pero no podía oírlos desde fuera. Una voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento, lo que fue una suerte, ya que podría haberse pasado horas mirando esa misma escena.

—¿No quieres entrar?

Harry se giró y pareció algo aturdido al ver a Krysta, que lo observaba atenta a su lado. De pronto recordó las circunstancias que lo habían llevado hasta ahí. Sonrió a su amiga, la que le había brindado aquella maravillosa oportunidad de ver a sus padres.

—No, no sabría qué decir —respondió, devolviendo la vista hacia el interior de la casa—. Imagínate que alguien llama a tu puerta y al abrir te encuentras a un perfecto desconocido que te suelta: hola mami, soy tu hijo dentro de quince años y me apetecía conocerte porque vas a morir dentro de nada y no pude hacerlo antes. Mejor no lo estropeo.

Krysta sonrió.

—No tienes por qué decir que eres su hijo, puedes fingir que no lo eres —dijo—. Como yo.

—No vale la pena. Tú ibas con Andrew y te ayudó a fingir. No, no quiero entrar, sigo pareciéndome demasiado a mi padre —resolvió Harry—. Para mí ya es una maravilla estar aquí.

Krysta asintió en silencio y también observó a la pareja. Soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry—.

—Le acabas de morder un dedo a tu padre —replicó ella, observando divertida al maltratado James que agitaba la mano con el ceño fruncido mientras Lily se reía—.

Harry también se rió.

—Debo de tener un solo diente.

Bromearon durante un buen rato y aún pasaron más rato mirando incansables por la ventana, hasta que la noche cayó, hasta que los otros, cansados, se retiraron a dormir y no pudieron verlos. Krysta había esperado sin decir nada para no molestar a Harry. Él se separó por fin de la ventana y la miró con una triste sonrisa.

—Gracias por traerme... y gracias también por esperar. No tienes ni idea de lo que esto significaba para mí...

—No seas tonto, desde luego que lo sé. Al fin y al cabo estamos en situaciones muy parecidas —replicó ella quitándole importancia al asunto—. ¿Te parece que volvamos ya?

—Sí, claro. Ya es hora de volver.

Harry se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano. Era sorprendente lo mucho que había evolucionado el poder de Krysta hasta el momento. Y si las teorías de Andrew eran ciertas, aún podría ir más lejos. Sólo necesitaba práctica, empeño y esfuerzo. Mucho esfuerzo. Y Krysta estaba dispuesta a esforzarse. Harry suspiró mientras ella se concentraba. Quizá algún día, la barrera que separaba los recuerdos de la realidad no fuera tan infranqueable. Quizá algún día cambiara el concepto que se tenía del tiempo, de la historia... de la eternidad. Y mientras un torbellino de luz verde lo rodeaba y levantaba del suelo, Harry pensó que ese día no podía encontrarse demasiado lejos.

*****************************************************************************

_Esto ha sido todo!! Qué os ha parecido? Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado. No sabéis las ganas que tenía de escribir las escenas de las visitas a los papis XDD. Es que juer, toda la historia hablando de William y Sarah y no vana a aparecer? No podía hacerles eso a los muchachos... y respecto a los padres de Harry, supongo que todos deseamos que Harry vaya a visitarlos en algún momento de los libros originales, no? Vale, si no todos, una mayoría sí XDD. El asuntejo de La Piedra del Tiempo lo dejé con Jill, porque me apreció una manera convincente de librar a Harry de la responsabilidad de la piedra (al menos parcialmente) y de que al mismo tiempo pudiera reconciliarse con Jill. Tenía una escena en mente de resurrección de Cedric, pero al final no la llegué a escribir. No me parecía convincente, porque si no tendría que resucitar tb a los padres de Krysta y menudo sarao podía montar. Preferí dejarlo así._

_En fin, si habéis disfrutado leyéndome, seguro que no es nada comparado con lo que yo he disfrutado escribiendo y recibiendo vuestras opiniones, que me fueron vitales para llevar la historia hasta el final. Gracias una vez más. Si vais a dejarme revi en este cap y tenéis particular interés en que os los conteste, decídmelo en el mismo revi y subiré un cap extra sólo de contestaciones okis? _

_Oh! Y si queréis leer alguna otra cosa mía en este tema de los fics, pasaos por el blog-fic que escribo con Ren, Estela y Loona, porque es un verdadero cachondeo de morirse. La page: (apto para los que no entendisteis el chiste con Ana y Jill de los burros y las alcachofas ^^')  Advertencia: las escritoras de este blog-fic no se responsabilizan de la desestabilización emocional que pueda causar la lectura del susodicho texto._

_Y por último mis sinceros agradecimientos a:_

_—todos los lectores en su gran conjunto._

_— el ordenador. ¡Bendito el día en que se inventó!_

_— Winamp, porque mola e inspira._

_—todo el reparto de Hihostiatrix, por apoyarme emocionalmente en mi ardua tarea XDDD._

_Hasta pronto!! Os espero a todos en mi próximo fic!! ;) _

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**_Estela: _**_Sí, sí, excusas, excusas... seguro que te fuiste de vacaciones a Valdepigs y no me avisaste!! Y yo aquí, esperando tu revi. Te parece bonito?? Vergüenza debería darte!! Pero weno, dejemos las broncas y pasemos a lo importante: "Y llorar, y llorar, y llorar por eeeeel, y esperar, y esperar, y esperar de pieeeee, en la oriiiiilla a que vuelva Miguel..." XDDD, es verdad, lo del beso a Hermione da muchos celos, no vale!! T_T Yo soy la autora y Andy se va con to dios menos conmigo (lo digo siempre, pero es verdad o no??). Anda, que Laura estaba como unas castañuelas con lo de Drackie. Oh, Andrew no podía salir en la plaquita. Él no es de los que se hacen famosos por salvar el mundo, precisamente... ^^'. XDD, ya tuviste tu MOMENTO LUCIUS, ahora tocaba momento Remus. Sabes? Creo que sacaré a Maudy en la continuación, en plan un poco putón para que podáis tener Lucius y Remus a la vez XDDD. Pues nada niña!! A ver cuando escribimos en el blog!! Nos vemosssssss._

**_Dadaiiro: _**_Pues nada, aquí tienes tu esperado epílogo!! Espero que te haya gustado. Jujujuju, tienes razón, el sarcasmo nunca se le irá a nuestro Draquito. Lo de los burros y las alcachofas es por una cosa que sale en mi blog-fic XDD. Lo escribí para hacer la gracia con las otras escritoras del mismo. Ya ves que los Dursleys nunca sabrán nada de La Piedra del Tiempo y Andy... ay!! Qué mono!! Me encantó escribir la escena del trabajo de Remus, es que lo adooooroooo!!! (A los dos XDDD). Como envidio a Herm!! T_T Ya veremos qué pasa con Maudy y Remus (no lo sé ni yo o.O') y es verdad, en tu fic también dices lo de que los muertos no se pueden resucitar. Jeje, qué casualidad. Respecto al puesto de DCAO ya sé quién lo ocupará juasjuasjuas. Oh, sí, a Andrew y Dumbie les entra la risa porque deducen por los símbolos esculpidos a quién va dirigida la estatua y les hace gracia que los niños ni se enteren y estén ahí como embobados XDD. Weno, no se me ocurrió que pudieran encontrarse con nadie conocido, pero es wena idea :D. Ale, voy a seguir contestando que no acabaré nunca!! XDD. Xau!!_

**_Rakshah: _**_Oooooohhh!!! Por fin te funcionó el ordenador!! Menos mal, pensaba que ya me quedaba sin tu revi T_T Oyeeeeee!! Que el beso de Andy es para mí!! XDD,finses, te moló lo de la estatua?? Me encantó escribir el ataque de risa de esos dos genios locos XDD. Es verdad, nuestros fics siguen una línea temporal muy parecida, nuestros ritmos se compensan y vamos a la vez XDDD. Y claro que escribiré la continuación!! No sé si será muy buena, pero desde luego pienso sacar a Remsie y Andy trabajando juntos ^__^ Hum, la verdad es que el Harry/Krysta lo tenía pensado para este mismo fic, pero luego los deseché porque daba a la niña un aspecto demasiado de Marie-Sue. Por eso... a lo mejor en el otro sí puedo un poquito jeje. Sip, Port Aventura mola, aunque no me extraña que te aburrieras de él si ibas cada día XD. Debía de pasárselo bien tu amigo, trabajando en el parque. Y respecto a tu entrada en el ministerio... XDDDD, se me está ocurriendo algo muy gracioso para eso. Creo que el pobre Andy va a tener que buscarse una buena piedra para desaparecer por un tiempo XDD. Oh! Ya puedes votar...! Pues nada, espero que haya sido a la izquierda, eh? XDD, un besazo!! Y a ver si hablamos pronto!! T_T._

**_Synn: _**_jejejejejeje, gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto ^__^ Juju, lo de Draco con Lara fue para darle gusto a una amiga que adora a Draco (de hecho, Lara representa a la amiga en cuestión) Por qué te crees que le dio tb un puñetazo a Andrew?? Adivínalo XDD. Ya sé que dejé lo de Jill y Ana como algo muy obvio, pero es que no quería tampoco irme por las ramas y dar demasiada importancia a ese hecho. Pongamos que se lo explicaron la noche anterior XDD. Ooohh... adoro la escena de Lupin... y respecto a Andrew con la camisa desabrochada, me reafirmo en lo que ya dije la otra vez: ggghhhsssaaaajjjjssshhhhgggggllllaaaaaaaahhh... XDDDD. Essss adoraaaaable. Cierto que los chicos estos hacen las cosas muy complicadas y se van a Hogsmeade en vez de preuntar a los del castillo, pero weno, es que si no no iban a Hogsmeade y la cosa no molaba ^^'. Finses, genial que te molara lo del monumento. Espero que también te haya molado el epílogo!! Nus memusss!! _

**_Profion: _**_WoWoWo!! Ren regresó por aki!! XDDD, qué tal?? Así que te ha molado el fic?? Pues nada, en agradecimiento te obsequiaré con el esperado desnudo de Andrew (sí, esa es la excusa, porque con agradecimiento o sin él yo lo sacaba XDDD). No tardaré en empezar el siguiente, y pondré especial cuidado en recordarte cada dos por tres que a ver si escribes el maldito karaokeeeee!!! Jus, muxos besos!! Ta pronto!!!_

**_Ariadna Potter: _**_Uuuussshhhh... basta de elogios, que me sonrojas XDD. Era broma, encantada de que te haya gustado tanto ^____^ De verdad te hice casi llorar? Qué flipe! Me encanta emocionar a la gente XD. Pues nada, si de verdad crees que ganaría dinero con los fics tendremos que convencer a ff.net de que nos pague por publicarlos juasjuasjuasjuas. Nada, muchas gracias por los ánimos y hasta otra!! -.^_

**_Cintia: _**_Hola! Wes, por fin lo terminaste!! Genial que te gustara tanto, oye ^__^ Y nada, aki tienes el epílogo!! A ver que te ha parecido -.^ XDDD, te vas a guardar el fic?? Eso me hace sentirme halagada. En fin, encantada de recibir tus revis, dan mucho ánimo. Oh, y respcto a si he escrito más fics... pues no, sólo ese blog-fic con las otras tres chicas. Si te apetece leerlo te animo, porque te reirás mucho. Ale, un besazo y hasta pronto!!_

**_Lora Chang: _**_jisjisjisjis, sí te ha quedado bastante largo el revi, qué bien!! OOOOOHHH!!! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJÁ!! LO RECONOCISTE!!! Reconociste que Andrew estaba mono!! Pues claro, si te lo había dicho!! Te dije que era muy mono, te lo dije, te lo dije!! Y sí parece él, lo que pasa es que hasta ahora sólo ha mostrado su cara mala jijijijiji. Hum, cómo que no te rebajas a tanto?? A mí me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Hermione!! Yo quiero un besito T_T XDDD, lo de que eres novia de Draco no era un secreto, si ya te lo había dicho... es decir, lo leíste mientras lo escribía en pascua. Me alegro que te molara lo del futuro y el monumento...y eso, eso!! A ver si te pones a escribir!! (Qué poco cuidas a tus fans, dioses) Nos vemooooooos!!! _

**_Gracias a todos, todos, tooooodos por leer!!! Un besazooo!! _**


End file.
